About a Wolf
by Youtoumii
Summary: "C'est ici que tout commence. À l'époque où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si je n'avais pas été mordu... et si je n'avais pas été si téméraire…" (Remus Lupin, HP3). Leurs vies ont été influencées par un événement, d'apparence insignifiant. Tout aurait pu être différent. Leur amitié, cependant, les a poussé à réaliser l'inimaginable et a permis à leur histoire de s'écrire. Là voici.
1. Prologue

**_Bon bon bon... Tout d'abord bienvenue sur cette fic! Avant de commencer la lecture de ce qui j'espère vous intéressera, des explications s'imposent. Grosso modo, voilà ma vision des choses: en quelques sorte, Remus Lupin s'étant fait mordre par un loup-garou, c'est lui qui a permit à ses amis - dont le fameux Peter - de devenir _****_animagi. Et donc, selon lui en tout cas, c'est un peu de sa faute si Peter s'est échappé à deux reprises (une fois en 1981, et l'autre fois en 1994). Ça fait quand même pas mal non, sachant que ces deux épisodes ont eu des conséquences... comment dire... importantes ? Je n'ai donc aucune honte à dire que ma fic prend pour prétexte cette théorie pour raconter l'histoire des Maraudeurs... Voilà voilà !_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_**

**_Disclaimer : _**

**_L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne peux revendiquer que des personnages très secondaires (et encore, ils évoluent dans le monde de J.K Rowling, donc j'imagine que ça ne compte pas vraiment... si ?). À la limite, certaines parties de l'intrigue, les plus précises, m'appartiennent et proviennent de mon imagination (yessssss, j'ai un truc qui m'appartient ! À moitié.) Et donc, en conséquence, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._**

**_Ah, et j'ai sincèrement la flemme _****_de répéter ça à chacun de mes chapitres (même si c'est avec un copié-collé ^^), alors souvenez-vous en bien !_**

**Prologue**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le garçon sut immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. Oh, la douleur était présente. Elle l'était toujours. Une douleur qui circulait le long de son corps et qui se répandait telle une sève perfide. Le sang, dont il sentait le goût amer et la texture visqueuse, envahissait sa bouche et recouvrait une grande parcelle de sa peau. Une peau qui avait perdu sa douceur d'antan et qui était devenue rugueuse par endroits.

Mais le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil persistait. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il s'appuya sur ses coudes, ouvrit lentement les yeux, et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Tant pour son mal de tête qui s'intensifia, que pour ce qu'il vit de son corps. Il grimaça. Son torse portait la trace de terribles marques de griffures, qui, si elles n'étaient pas refermées proprement, s'infecteraient; sa cheville gauche semblait cassée et son genoux droit était ouvert d'une plaie profonde. Sans parler des multiples autres plaies et des petits os fracturés. Respirer lui faisait mal. Mais cela, Remus Lupin en avait l'habitude. En effet, tous les mois, et depuis beaucoup trop longtemps selon lui, Remus devait subir la fureur de son 'moi' intérieur. Du garçon maigre et pâle qu'il était, il se transformait en une bête épouvantable et assoiffée de sang. Une seule et minuscule erreur lui avait coûtée son humanité, faisant de lui ce qu'on appelait un "hybride", dont le train de vie et celui de ses parents se résumait à garder secret son fardeau... Car si son secret était jamais rendu public, il serait contraint à une vie d'exile et de pauvreté.

Mais ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, cependant, et qui était à la cause de son malaise, c'étaient les démangeaisons qu'il ressentait... D'habitude, il avait bien trop mal pour se rendre compte des détails qu'il considérait insignifiants par rapport au reste.

Il grogna. Il ne pouvait même pas se gratter correctement, ses doigts ne lui obéissaient pas.

De l'air frais lui parvint par la fenêtre. Il l'accueilli avec gratitude... _De l'air frais ? Par la fenêtre ? _Avec un tressaillement d'horreur, il comprit que ses démangeaisons étaient dues aux petits morceaux de verre de la fenêtre qu'il avait vraisemblablement brisée.

Il se rallongea, profondément reconnaissant du sortilège qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Sinon... Il mit de côté cette pensée dans son esprit déjà très confus, et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait des voix... Lointaines... Ce qui était étrange. Normalement, après son réveil de _ces_ nuits là, Remus entendait des voix qui étaient près de lui, _avec _lui, et non en bas, dans le jardin. Car c'était bien de là qu'elles provenaient.

Il se concentra. Il en distingua trois; celles de ses parents étaient clairement identifiables, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la troisième. Il tenta d'écouter.

\- ... Monsieur Lupin, vous devez me comprendre, disait la voix. C'est très inquiétant.

\- Madame Reynolds, je vous prie de m'écouter. Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens, répondit calmement Lyall Lupin.

\- Vraiment ? Les bruits de casse que j'ai entendu ne sont-ils pas justifiés ?

Remus l'entendit faire quelques pas.

\- C'est bien la chambre de votre fils, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Remus eut l'impression que les yeux froids de Mme Reynolds traversaient les murs de sa chambre et se concentraient sur lui, misérable forme terrifiée et gémissante au sol.

\- La fenêtre est cassée, remarqua-t-elle enfin.

\- Oui, elle est cassée... Mais nous allions la réparer, ajouta son père.

\- Où est votre fils ? demanda brusquement Mrs Reynolds. Je peux le voir ?

Remus se tendit et expira lentement, priant de toutes son âme que ses parents l'en dissuaderaient.

\- Il dors encore, tenta alors Espérance Lupin. Il ne peut malheureusement pas descendre vous saluer.

\- Madame Lupin, il s'agit là d'une affaire de _magie_, alors je vous prierai de ne pas vous y mêler, déclara sèchement Mrs Reynolds. À ma connaissance, rien de _moldu _ne peut faire ces... ces choses. _Où est votre fils ? _

Remus n'entendit pas sa mère répondre. Il supposa qu'elle avait dû baisser les yeux.

\- Je vous demanderais de ne pas vous en prendre à ma femme, tempêta son mari. Elle a le droit à la parole, et en particulier lorsque notre fils est amené dans une conversation.

\- Chéri, ne te...

\- Non. Ça suffit. Vous et vos préjugés ! Ma femme n'est pas acceptée, sous prétexte qu'elle est mol -

\- Il y aura bientôt non seulement votre femme, mais aussi votre _fils _qui joueront avec les limites de l'acceptation. Mais, ma foi... Je reconnais avoir eu une mauvaise utilisation de mes mots, vous m'en excuserez, Mr Lupin. Ce que vous gardez là haut n'a en effet rien de très humain, et encore moins d'un fils, cracha-t-elle.

Sa mère poussa un petit cri étouffé.

\- Que.. Qu'est-ce-que vous...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Madame, si c'est cela que vous me demandez, c'est que j'ai compris depuis quelques mois déjà que votre fils présente une... _anomalie._ Une tare, si vous préférez, et je dois dire que la fenêtre n'est qu'un détail dans l'affaire. Elle n'a servit qu'à confirmer mes soupçons. Si je suis là, aujourd'hui, c'est pour discuter de vos options... -

\- Nos options ! s'indigna Mr Lupin. Quelles options ?! Et mon fils ne présente aucune anom -

\- Ne faîtes pas l'ignorant, Lupin ! le coupa sèchement son interlocutrice. J'ai moi-même de jeunes enfants, et je n'autoriserai pas qu'un... qu'un _monstre _comme votre fils mette en danger des innocents. Comment avez vous osé ? Vous avez trahi notre confiance _pendant des mois_ en gardant votre créature cachée dans cette masure ! Et je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que le reste des villageois partagera mon avis.

Dès lors, Lyall ne nia plus et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, le souffle apparemment court.

\- Vous.. Vous allez le dire aux autres ? balbutia-t-il finalement.

\- Si vous ne coopérez pas, je n'aurais pas le choix. Et je vous conseille d'agir vite, si vous ne voulez pas avoir de soucis avec le Ministère..., ajouta-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

\- C'est une menace ? gronda Mr Lupin, oubliant ses balbutiements.

\- Je crois, Mr Lupin, que vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous allons...

Dans sa chambre, Remus n'entendit pas le reste des paroles. Son cœur battait à la chamade, sa tête lui tournait, et il préféra se rallonger sur le sol.

Il soupira. Ils allaient encore déménager.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Cracmol ou pas ?**

Dans une région de l'est de l'Angleterre, un grand un manoir était en effervescence. Depuis le début de la journée, et à intervalles réguliers, les vases se cassaient, les chaises se renversaient, les coussins volaient.

\- JAMES ! C'EST LE CINQUIÈME !_ Reparo!_ s'époumonait Samantha Potter.

\- Oooups ! Désolée m'man ! Alors ?_ Alors ?_

Samantha poussa un soupir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air amusé.

\- Rien à signaler, mon chéri... Mais attends encore un peu, il n'est que midi !

\- Je sais, je sais..., grommela James en allant se poster devant la grande fenêtre.

En passant, il bouscula une chaise qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- Pardon m'man ! Je ramasse ! dit-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait sa mère.

\- James... Tu ne te fatigues donc jamais...? soupira-t-elle.

Mais malgré ses paroles, Samantha souriait. Son fils était peut-être turbulent, mais il avait le mérite d'égayer ses journées.

\- Et si... Et si j'étais un Cracmol ? demanda James d'un air effaré en arrachant soudainement son regard de la vitre. Hein ? Tu vas me renier ? C'est ça ? Je le _savais_ !

\- Calme toi, James, et ne dis pas d'absurdités ! Tu n'es pas un Cracmol, et même si tu en étais un, ça ne changerait absolument pas ce que je ressens pour toi..., dit sa mère d'une voix douce. Et avant que tu ne poses la question James, _oui_, ton père est du même avis. Je ne voudrais pas que tu lui sautes au visage quand il rentrera pour lui demander si oui ou non il va te renier ! Le pauvre homme profite finalement de ses journées, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir un fils hyperactif qui lui pose des questions évidentes ! Et puis, si tu étais un Cracmol, ce ne serait pas si mal, non ? Tu resterais avec moi plus longtemps, tu ne partirais pas si vite et...

La voix de Samantha se tut et la sorcière se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Hum... Cool. Mais si je suis un Cracmol, je -

\- Non mon chéri, tu n'es pas un pas un Cracmol, coupa la voix ferme mais rassurante de sa mère. Tiens, rappelle-toi, ta magie s'est manifestée quand tu étais tout petit, et régulièrement depuis. Tu te souviens, la dernière fois, on était à table et tu -

Mais à peine avait-elle commencé que James pointait du doigt l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du salon et criait :

\- UN HIBOU ! UN HIBOUX ! _LÀ_ _!_

Le hiboux en question entra par la fenêtre et une lettre avec un sceau orné d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un aigle et d'un serpent atterrit entre les mains de James. Un silence suivi l'ouverture de la lettre. Les yeux de James parcourraient le parchemin à une vitesse folle. Samantha, derrière lui, le regardait en souriant.

Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, le sourire de James s'accentuait. Il leva les yeux, et un sourire rayonnant apparu sur son visage.

0000

Assis sur son lit, le jeune garçon réfléchissait. Sa punition était _totalement _injustifiée. Cependant, quelqu'un vivant sous le même toit que Walburga Black pendant onze années s'apercevait bien vite que tout avait tendance à être injuste.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait fait fort. Descendre dans la rue, habillé délibérément de ses quelques vêtements moldus pour parler et jouer avec des enfants moldus du voisinage n'était pas recommandé lorsqu'on était un Black.

Sirius ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pour tester les limites de sa mère, oui, mais lorsqu'il analysait sa situation, le prix à payer ne valait certainement pas le peu de plaisir qu'il avait eu à jouer avec les enfants.

Les Moldus étaient ennuyants.

Il n'avait personnellement rien contre les Moldus, mais ses parents ne cessaient de lui répéter à quel point ils étaient abjectes, et lui n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les croire. Sa mère avait alors jugé bon de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la journée, le privant de repas et de visites. Par chance, il avait évité la main de son père, cette fois. Il grimaça en repensant à sa dernière 'rébellion', et à la dispute qui en avait suivi. Et dire qu'il l'avait fait pour Regulus...

Mais non, il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant, même si - et il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne - la compagnie de son petit frère, si agaçante qu'elle puisse parfois être, lui manquait.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, interrompant ses pensées.

\- Sirius, cria une petite voix étouffée par la porte. Mère t'appelle. Tu dois descendre.

\- Il me semblait que la punition devait durer la journée, lança-t-il sèchement. Or, _cher Regulus_, cela ne fait même pas deux heures que je suis ici. Va t'en.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sirius cru que son petit frère s'en était réellement allé. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi dur, mais parfois, sa propre frustration se dirigeait vers son frère.

Cependant, c'était mal connaître Regulus que de penser qu'il s'en irait avant d'avoir délivré la totalité de son message. Sirius eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée que son frère ferait n'importe quoi de ce qui lui était dit, en particulier lorsque l'ordre lui venait d'un des ses parents.

\- Je sais bien, Sirius, mais elle insiste. Elle _veut_ te voir. Et puis, hésita Regulus, tu sais bien comment elle est, finit-il par dire.

\- Oh oui, je le sais, dit froidement Sirius.

L'enthousiasme qui avait suivi lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix de son frère disparu très vite lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle disait. Il y avait très peu de raisons pour lesquelles Walburga Black aurait demandé à interrompre une quelconque punition, et la lettre de Poudlard en faisait très certainement partie.

Comment avait-il pu, lui, Sirius Orion Black, oublier l'arrivée d'une lettre si importante ? Depuis quelques mois, sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de l'arrivée de cette lettre. Elle était la clé de sa délivrance... Et il l'avait oubliée. Il se leva, constata que le verrou de sa porte s'était ouvert - sans doute était-ce Kreattur -, l'ouvrit, et vit son frère descendre les escaliers. Soupirant, il le suivit.

Le fait que ce soit Regulus qui soit chargé de venir le chercher n'était, en soi, pas vraiment étonnant. Sa mère évitait au maximum les corvées de ce genre, et préférait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre faire ce qu'elle considérait comme le ''sale boulot''. Étrange, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'ait pas ordonné à Kreattur de le faire. Sans doute était-il occupé à faire briller l'argenterie pour une quelconque réunion de famille ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il arriva, malgré lui, aux bas des escaliers.

\- Enfin, te voilà toi ! aboya sa mère. Heureusement que Regulus est là. Tu en a mis du temps pour descendre ces escaliers ! En revanche, pour aller parler aux Sang-de-Bourbes, tu ne perds pas...

Sirius réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de formuler une phrase qui clouerait le bec de sa harpie de mère lorsqu'il entendit une phrase qui le fit pâlir.

\- … - attends seulement que j'en parle à ton père !

\- Que.. Comment, Mère ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Regulus, qui n'avait pas suivi le début de la conversation et entrait dans le salon, se figea en voyant le visage pâle de son grand frère. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tout va bien Sirius ? C'est la lettre de Poudlard qui te met dans cet état ? Tu as peur d'être un Cracmol ou qu -

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un rugissement épouvantable retentit, stoppant net Regulus.

\- _Tais-toi !_ Ne parle pas de malheur sous mon toit ! Mon fils n'est pas et ne sera jamais un Cracmol ! hurla Mrs Black, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Personne dans notre noble famille ne deviendra un déchet de la société !

Le souffle court, son teint habituellement si parfaitement bien maîtrisé devenu rouge, elle s'arrêta un instant.

\- Tu iras à Serpentard, reprit-elle d'une voix difficilement contrôlée. Tu ne feras _pas_ partie des immondicités qui peuplent notre monde.

Ses mains tremblaient à présent, mais tandis qu'elle regardait Sirius, dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire l'incertitude, comme si elle doutait soudainement des capacités magiques de son fils.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le reste de son discours. Il n'était pas un Cracmol, il le savait. Bien des fois, il avait manifesté de la magie. Seulement, ses parents, occupés à leur besogne, n'y avaient jamais fait attention.

Mais comment supprimer le doute de son esprit ? Comment être certain qu'il recevrait la lettre ? Il devait aller à Poudlard, il le fallait. Au moins, à Serpentard, il n'aurait pas sa famille sur le dos, et pourrait même tenter de se faire des amis. Puis, Regulus le rejoindrait, et ils seraient ensemble... Peut-être même qu'ils ne tourneraient pas exactement comme leurs ancêtres, célèbres pour leurs idéaux et leurs actions extrêmes. Avec une sorte de réserve, il regarda son petit frère. Il lui en faudrait, à Sirius, de la volonté et de la force de conviction s'il voulait espérer détourner Regulus du destin qui lui était pratiquement tracé... Il secoua la tête.

Mais alors qu'il se remémorait le regard impressionné de son petit frère chaque fois que leur cousine Bellatrix entrait dans une pièce, un grand hiboux pénétra par la fenêtre, tenant une lettre entre ses pattes. Sirius interrompit ses réflexions, et soupira de soulagement.

0000

Sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, le garçon regardait le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait suffisamment de place pour y contenir un lit, une table de chevet, une autre table aménagée en bureau, et une minuscule armoire. La taille de l'armoire n'était pas importante, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'affaires qui pourraient la remplir. Non, ce qui l'embêtait – mais qu'il n'oserait jamais dire à ses parents - c'était la taille de sa chambre, et le peu de luminosité qui y entrait à travers la misérable fenêtre. Il s'y sentait confiné, enfermé... Comme dans une cave.

La cave, qu'il avait visitée quelques jours avant, et où il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds. Ses parents avaient pris peur de la fenêtre cassée de sa chambre dans l'ancienne maison. Il avait auparavant déjà brisé une porte, et ce n'était que grâce aux puissants sortilèges de protection qu'il n'avait pas dévoré sa famille. Cette seule pensée suffisait à le rendre malade.

Ses parents avaient alors décidé que la nouvelle maison contiendrait une cave. Mais elle était si petite qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans une cage. _Les cages, c'est pour les animaux, non ?_ Oui, tout le monde savait ça. Alors, était-ce normal d'y enfermer un enfant une fois par mois ?_ Lorsque l'enfant en question se transforme en bête sauvage et sanguinaire, oui._ Mais la cave n'était-elle pas suffisante ?

En venant ici, il avait cru pouvoir avoir un peu plus d'espace. Il était maintenant clair que cela ne serait pas le cas.

Mais avait-il besoin de _ça ? _Remus n'avait jamais mit de chaînes. Cela lui semblait irréel, impossible. Jamais des parents n'enchaîneraient leur fils, avait-il pensé.

Et pourtant, elles étaient là... Forgées d'acier pour mieux lui résister, elles lui ferraient mal, il en était certain. Mais surtout, au-delà de la douleur, elles le faisaient se sentir moins humain._ Pourtant, je ressemble à un humain, non ? J'ai deux bras, deux jambes, un cerveau qui fonctionne._ Mais Remus Lupin n'était pas exactement comme les autres. Il y avait une différence capitale entre le garçon las et fatigué qu'il était, et les autres enfants.

Remus était un loup-garou. Et, selon le point de vue de la population, il était, ou non, considéré comme être humain. Malheureusement, il avait entendu tellement de personnes affirmer la seconde hypothèse avec une force de conviction déboussolante, que ne pas les croire lui avait semblé idiot.

Il soupira. Il s'ennuyait maintenant. Il aurait voulu se promener dans le village moldu, qui n'était pas très loin, mais il savait que cela n'aurait pas été prudent. S'il voulait sortir, il faudrait qu'il y aille le soir, pour éviter les villageois trop curieux et les enfants qui ne manqueraient sûrement pas de remarquer le petit garçon pâle à l'air malade.

Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Remus avait peur des enfants. Qu'ils soient plus âgés que lui ou non, sorciers ou moldus, il avait subi de leur part tant d'injures sous toutes leurs formes qu'il redoutait désormais leur présence. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de s'en approcher, mais jamais cela n'avait abouti à une camaraderie. Ils apprenaient bien vite de leurs parents, soucieux de leur protection, la malédiction - ou dans le cas des Moldus, la maladie incurable et contagieuse - dont Remus était victime, et pour ainsi dire, les plus inoffensifs d'entre-eux refusaient tout simplement de lui parler et le regardaient avec dégoût. Depuis ces quelques incidents, il préférait de loin la compagnie des livres. Mais aujourd'hui, même les livres ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Il se sentait étrangement vide.

Il se leva, ignorant la douleur lancinante de sa jambe, et alla dans le salon en tentant de dissimuler son boitement.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda sa mère qui vidait les derniers cartons.

Remus acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise.

\- Maman ?

\- Hm ?

Les doigts de Remus tripotaient nerveusement son pull, et il hésita avant de demander:

\- C'est vraiment obligatoire, les chaînes ?

La question, posée presque sans aucun préambule, prit Mrs Lupin de court. Sa main, qui fouillait jusqu'à présent un carton, se figea.

\- Je.. Je... Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle, son regard évitant celui de son fils. Tu ne voudrais blesser personne, n'est-ce-pas ? Et si ça peut permettre de calmer le... le... le _loup_.

Remus grimaça en remarquant l'hésitation. Espérance avait toujours eu du mal à mettre un nom sur la 'maladie' de son fils, et ce n'était certainement pas un nouveau déménagement qui allait changer cela.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça...

Mais Remus savait que les chaînes ne ferraient que déchaîner le loup... encore plus. Il n'en dit cependant rien à sa mère. Il lui causait déjà tellement de soucis, de malheur, que si les chaînes qu'il devait porter pouvaient alléger ses inquiétudes et lui donner un sentiment accru de sécurité, il ne dirait rien.

Pendant le long silence qui suivit l'échange, sa mère continua à vider les cartons, s'attelant à la tâche avec beaucoup trop de ferveur pour que cela puisse paraître naturel.

\- Je sais que tu t'ennuies, dit-elle enfin d'une petite voix. Mais... Nous venons d'arriver, et si jamais... Je ne pourrais pas supporter un nouveau déménagement. Et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour toi.

\- Je comprends. Il faut limiter les sorties. C'est plus prudent.

Il hésita avant de continuer, essayant de ne pas mettre trop d'espoir dans sa voix :

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins aller devant la maison ? Personne ne me verra.

Sa mère leva les yeux de ses cartons, et jaugea son fils du regard.

\- Je... C'est d'accord, dit-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, et ne cours pas, rajouta-t-elle en regardant la jambe de son fils.

Offrant un sourire en guise de merci à sa mère, Remus quitta le salon et prit un gilet. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, plusieurs coups légers furent frappés à la porte. Quelqu'un était dehors.

Aussitôt, Remus se figea. Dans le salon, il put entendre un bruit sec de carton reposé. Le père de Remus, qui était dans la cuisine, en sortit précipitamment et fit signe à son fils de reculer. Tremblant comme une feuille, il s'exécuta, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son père qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda d'une voix légèrement rauque :

\- Qui-est-ce ?

Une voix parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- C'est moi, Lyall. Albus Dumbledore.

Son père pâlit et posa une main sur le mur pour se stabiliser.

\- Professeur... Professeur Dumbledore ? balbutia-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton de sa voix avait maintenant prit une nuance défensive.

\- Et bien, je souhaiterais tout d'abord entrer, si vous le permettez. Il y a beaucoup de vent dans ce coin du pays.

\- Professeur, hésita son père, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une très bonne idée... Nous... Nous sommes... occupés, termina-t-il misérablement.

\- Vraiment ? Je souhaiterais vous parler Lyall, à vous et à votre famille, répondit la voix d'un ton aimable et patient. Ce qui ne me semble pas chose aisée, séparés ainsi par une porte.

Regardant désespérément sa femme qui s'était approchée silencieusement de Remus, Lyall semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. Espérance acquiesça lentement, et intima à son fils de reculer encore. Soupirant, son père fit quelques pas, et ouvrit la porte.

Un homme se tenait dans l'ouverture. Il était grand, mince, et sans doute très âgé. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés lui arrivaient à la taille. Un chapeau pointu était posé sur sa tête. Il avait des lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin et crochu, et portait une robe de sorcier mauve. Son apparence, bien qu'incontestablement celle d'un vieil homme, imposait le respect.

Il s'avança, et s'adressa au père de Remus :

\- Lyall. Je suis ravi de te revoir, salua-t-il chaleureusement.

Son père acquiesça, incapable de formuler une réponse correcte.

\- Et vous devez être Espérance ! s'exclama l'homme joyeusement en se tournant vers la mère de Remus et en lui serrant la main.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin, Professeur, dit-elle en essayant de se remettre de son choc. Mon mari m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Il lui sourit poliment, et ses yeux circulèrent la pièce un moment avant de s'arrêter sur Remus, resté jusque là dans le fond.

\- Ah... Et tu dois être Remus.

Remus acquiesça lentement, puis baissa les yeux.

\- Professeur ? demanda Lyall. Pourquoi... Pourquoi être venu ici ?

\- Je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous. Vous tous. Et je pense que le meilleur endroit pour cela serait ce charmant petit salon, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil curieux dans la pièce voisine.

\- Je ne sais pas si...

Mais le Professeur Dumbledore entrait déjà dans le salon, passant devant Remus et sa mère.

Abasourdie, la famille Lupin le suivit, Remus traînant derrière.

\- Allons, viens Remus, lui dit Dumbledore. Après tout, c'est de toi que je veux parler.

Remus rougit et évita le regard du Professeur. Il n'était pas bête. Il entendait ses parents parler le soir, et avait compris qu'une fois encore, il ne pourrait faire les choses comme les autres enfants de son âge. Son père avait souvent mentionné le nom du Professeur Dumbledore, et Remus en déduisit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait amener le vieil homme chez eux. Et bien que son instinct lui disait de s'en aller le plus vite possible de cette pièce, Remus obéit. Mal à l'aise, il entra et s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil.

\- Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose, Professeur ? demanda sa mère en se levant aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était assise.

\- Du thé, s'il vous plaît, dit-il aimablement.

\- Oh, vous devrez m'excuser... Je n'en ai qu'en sachets.

\- Ce sera parfait, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les trois autres seuls dans un silence délicat.

Dumbledore ne semblait nullement gêné par la situation. Regardant tout autour de lui avec une légère curiosité, il fredonnait un air quelconque. Lorsque Espérance revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre verres de thé fumant, Dumbledore reprit la parole comme si elle n'était même pas partie:

\- Comment vas-tu, Lyall ?

\- Bien... Nous sommes un peu chamboulés, cependant... Nous venons de déménager, avoua-t-il.

_Encore._

\- Je vois, dit Dumbledore en sirotant son thé d'un air pensif. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous déménagez, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ça nous est déjà arrivé, répondit vaguement Lyall.

\- Pourquoi n'essayeriez vous pas de vous installer définitivement quelque part ? demanda Dumbledore. Ce village me semble tout à fait charmant, et ses villageois devraient être chaleureux.

Lyall jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme et à son fils, et avala doucement sa salive.

\- Ce sont justement les villageois qui sont la source de nos départs, dit-il doucement.

Remus pensa que son père était bien indulgent de rejeter la faute sur les villageois. Ces derniers ne souhaitaient que se défendre, après tout.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Dumbledore, j'ai peut-être une solution pour votre soucis de déménagement... fréquent_._

Devant les regards blancs de Lyall et d'Espérance, et celui méfiant de Remus qui avait apprit qu'il ne devait pas croire aux solutions miracles, il continua:

\- Voyez-vous, j'ai eu connaissance des lettres que vous avez envoyé à feu mon prédécesseur. Armando Dippet était un excellent directeur de Poudlard - bien que la franchise me fasse dire qu'il n'était pas exactement ouvert d'esprit. J'ai conscience que quoi que ce soit que vous lui ayez demandé, ses réponses aient été virulentes. Et négatives. Je suis ici pour vous dire que je ne partage pas son point de vue. Je souhaite proposer à Remus une place à Poudlard.

Des réactions différentes suivirent ce discours: Lyall s'étouffa en buvant son thé, Espérance reposa brusquement son verre en renversant un peu de son contenu sur le sol, et Remus... Remus ne bougea pas. Fixement, il regardait le Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre dénué d'expression.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De... De me donner de faux espoirs...

\- Ce ne sont pas de faux espoirs.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Remus croisa le regard du professeur.

\- Mais qu'auriez vous à gagner, en acceptant une personne comme moi dans votre école ? demanda Remus.

\- Que veux-tu dire par "une personne comme toi" ?

\- Vous savez très bien... Je suis... malade, dit Remus en détournant le regard. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, professeur.

Dumbledore prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Rien. Je n'ai rien à gagner. Du moins, rien de matériel.

Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le sol, nerveux d'avoir évoqué sa condition à un étranger.

\- Albus, avez-vous seulement _conscience_ de ce que vous dîtes ? interrompit son père, incrédule.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, Lyall, lorsque je dis quelque chose, j'ai pour habitude d'avoir toujours conscience de ce que je dis, déclara calmement Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Albus..., commença son père.

\- J'en suis, encore une fois, plus que conscient.

\- Professeur, interrompit Espérance, ce que vous nous proposez est réellement incroyable, mais comment être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de danger pour les autres enfants ? Je veux dire, je ne prétends pas être une spécialiste en la matière - je suis une Moldue - mais j'en sais un peu plus que d'autres en ce qui concerne la lycanthropie et...

Se rendant compte de son flot de paroles, Espérance se tut et regarda le professeur d'un air impuissant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fais construire un endroit spécial pour Remus, pour qu'il puisse s'y transformer en sécurité. Il n'y aura aucun danger, ni pour les élèves, ni pour Remus lui-même.

\- Vous en êtes certain, Albus ? demanda Lyall. Parce que, je... je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Remus... enfin, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à quelqu'un...

Remus ferma les yeux et manqua le geste impuissant que fit son père en sa direction. La perte de contrôle, au delà de la douleur, était ce qui terrifiait le plus Remus et le dégoutait de sa condition. Or à Poudlard, le risque que quelque chose aille mal était multiplié par le nombre de personnes présentes dans le château - Remus en ignorait le chiffre exact, mais dans sa tête, cela faisait _beaucoup_.

\- Absolument, Lyall, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Ne croyez pas que je n'évalue pas les risques d'un tel arrangement, mais si Remus est suffisamment prudent - vertu qu'il a malheureusement, je pense, été poussé à assimiler au cours de sa vie - alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Après un long moment où son père observa le professeur Dumbledore d'un air perplexe, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un puzzle particulièrement ardu, il se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Et bien... Espérance ?

Sa femme ne parla pas pendant un instant. Elle avait l'air plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Je... Je... Pour ma part, c'est d'accord, dit-elle enfin, visiblement soulagée de sortir du fil de ses pensées. Mais... C'est à Remus de décider.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et Remus se sentit rougir comme à chaque fois qu'il était au centre de l'attention.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment pas.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de côtoyer d'autres enfants. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps... Mais il était temps qu'il cesse de penser à lui-même. Ses parents avaient _besoin_ qu'il s'en aille. Avec son départ, ils n'auraient plus à déménager, plus à craindre le regard des voisins... Et puis, ils auraient une bouche en moins à nourrir, et Merlin savait que les Lupin manquaient d'argent. Il avait prit sa décision. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa réponse, son père intervint:

\- Remus, oublie le reste. Ne pense qu'à toi. Tu veux aller à Poudlard, ou non ?

Tremblant, il acquiesça.

\- Formidable ! s'écria joyeusement Dumbledore. Voici ta Lettre. Nous nous reverrons le premier Septembre. Prends bien soin de toi, Remus.

0000

Malgré le vent qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, dehors, deux enfants jouaient. Ils couraient en criant joyeusement. Assit sur une balançoire, un troisième enfant les regardait avec tristesse. Sa balançoire ne se balançait pas.

\- Hé, Pettigrow !

L'enfant sursauta, et les regarda avec espoir. Se pouvait-il que... ?

\- Viens par ici, Pettigrow ! Allez, viens !

N'osant pas y croire, il se leva lentement de sa balançoire et courut vers eux.

\- Attention, ne cours pas trop vite, tu vas te fatiguer ! lança l'un d'eux en détruisant tout espoir que le garçon avait.

Derrière lui, son ami ricanait.

\- Tu ne dis rien, P'tit Gros ? Tu reprends ton souffle ? Après une _si_ longue course...

Il se tenait les côtes de rire, à présent.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Peter en serrant les poings.

\- Oh rien... Absoooooolument rien.

\- En réalité, si, dit l'un d'eux en corrigeant son ami. On se demandait... Tu n'es pas trop déçu, P'tit Gros ?

Il avait prit un air faussement inquiet qui ne trompa pas le garçon. Néanmoins, curieux de savoir de quoi il était question, il demanda:

\- P-pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, c'est aujourd'hui que les sorciers de onze ans reçoivent leur lettre pour Poudlard. Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? répéta-t-il.

\- P-pourquoi ?

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu varies ton vocabulaire, Pettigrow, fit remarquer l'autre garçon d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je ne vois p-pas pourquoi je serais d-déçu.

\- Il faut vraiment tout lui dire, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Laisse-moi lui expliquer la situation, répondit ce dernier en adoptant le genre de ton qu'on utilise pour s'adresser à un enfant particulièrement demeuré. Voilà, Pettigrow. Il se trouve que tu n'as pas encore manifesté le _moindre_ signe de magie. Pas un seul. Ta mère est peut-être une sorcière, ton père aussi, probablement, mais toi...

Souriant d'un air goguenard, il forma un rond avec son pouce et son index.

\- Sais-tu comment on appelle les personnes comme toi, Pettigrow ?

\- N-non.

\- Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est ! Tu es peut-être de Sang-Pur, mais tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un de ces traîtres à leur Sang. Tu es un _Cracmol,_ énonça le garçon en articulant délibérément le mot.

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent.

\- Un C-cracmol ? C'est une insulte ?

\- Oh non... Non, non et non. C'est la vérité.

Le garçon qui avait parlé s'arrêta un moment, fier de son effet.

\- Bon, on te laisse, P'tit Gros, reprit-il finalement en se frottant les mains, nous on va aller acheter notre baguette magique au Chemin de Traverse. Tu sais, c'est le -

-_ Je sais ce que c'est !_ siffla Peter entre ses dents.

Les garçons eurent l'air surpris pendant un instant.

\- Tu m'impressionnes, tu sais, dit l'un d'eux. Tant de courage pour formuler cette phrase. Tu irais peut-être à Gryffondor, si tu -

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela-t-il.

\- C'est déjà ça. Bon allez, on y va. On t'enverra sûrement quelque chose de Poudlard.

Et ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant. Le garçon les suivit du regard.

Finalement, la tête basse, il retourna à sa balançoire. Sa mère appela alors.

\- Peter ! Peter ! Viens ici ! C'est incroyable !

De mauvaise humeur, Peter fut tenté un instant de l'ignorer. Qui sait quel autre vase antique avait-elle encore trouvé dans le grenier ? Soucieux, cependant, de ne pas se mettre sa mère à dos, il rentra chez lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit ce que sa mère tenait entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas un vase.

\- _Poudlard, Peter, c'est Poudlard !_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Je tiens à préciser que toutes les dates de pleines lune mentionnées dans ce chapitre et les suivants ont été vérifiées et correspondent aux véritables dates de 1971. Il en sera de même pour les autres années.  
Enjoy !**_

**Chapitre 2 : Questions de Sang**

Il y avait beaucoup de Moldus, en ce mercredi premier jour de Septembre, à la Gare de King's Cross. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait James. Et cela n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Il fallait être discret. Il essaya de se mettre à la place d'un Moldu qui verrait un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des lunettes rondes posées sur le nez, avançant - avec, précisons-le, un chariot et une cage contenant un hibou - droit vers un mur, et disparaître à son contact. Oui, ce ne devait pas être habituel. Il rigola à cette pensée.

Ses parents lui avaient expliqué en détail le fonctionnement de la barrière qui menait à la voie 9¾, et il n'avait pas peur. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Onze heures moins le quart, indiquait la grosse horloge. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses parents qui lui indiquèrent d'un signe de tête que la voie était libre, leur sourit, puis courut vers la barrière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au dernier moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparu au milieu d'une foule dense de sorciers. _  
_

Avec l'aide de son père, il porta sa valise jusqu'au train, croisant ainsi quelques élèves dont il ne retint pas le visage. Lorsqu'il revint, sa valise déposée dans un compartiment, il fut accueilli par les bras de sa mère.

\- Oh, mon Jamy, tu vas tellement me manqu -

\- M'man, pas devant _tout le monde ! _

\- ... te brosseras les dents tous les soirs, et tu te laveras bien le visage...

Pendant que sa mère l'inondait de recommandations de plus en plus précises, James croisa le regard de son père, qui leva les yeux au plafond, et lui dit :

\- Bon, et bien au revoir, fiston. Je te fais confiance pour faire bon usage de - il regarda sa femme qui continuait d'assaillir son fils de bonnes paroles - de _tu-sais-quoi.  
_

James répondit par un clin d'œil. Oh oui, il en ferait bon usage.

L'horloge affichait alors onze heures moins cinq, et le garçon dû courir pour être sûr de ne pas rater le train. En réalité, pensa-t-il avec malice, c'était surtout une manière d'échapper à une nouvelle étreinte de sa mère.

Le Poudlard Express commença à rouler, et James regarda par la fenêtre. Il aperçu ses parents, et, pour la forme, leur fit signe. Il les reverrait bien à Noël.

\- ... et _pas de retenues dès le premier jour, James !_

Éclatant de rire aux dernières paroles de sa mère, James se retourna et abandonna le poste qu'il occupait à la fenêtre, lassé de voir le train quitter la station.

0000

Sur un autre côté du quai, dans un espace étrangement plus éloigné des passants, une autre famille faisait ses aurevoirs.

\- Tu iras voir Lucius pour qu'il t'aide à t'intégrer au sein de la Maison Serpentard, disait Walburga d'un ton autoritaire. Narcissa sera là, aussi, si tu le souhaites. Et je te préviens, Sirius, je n'accepterai pas de recevoir de lettres me disant que ton comportement n'est pas exemplaire. Tu feras honneur à notre famille, est-ce clair ?

Son fils acquiesça, ennuyé.

\- Bien. Tu reviendras au vacances de Noël. Vas-t-en, maintenant.

Sirius soupira. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que sa mère lui donnait des indications quant aux personnes à fréquenter et aux démarches à suivre pour être un parfait Serpentard. N'était-ce-pas là le même discours auquel il avait eu le droit toute sa vie ? À bien y réfléchir, ce genre de propos n'avait subit que très peu de variations au fil des années, si bien que Sirius pouvait se vanter de les connaitre par cœur. Chose qu'il ne ferait pas, bien entendu. L'on ne voulait rendre ses parents trop fiers.

L'heure avançait. Il eut à peine le temps de glisser quelques mots de soutien à l'oreille de frère que sa mère lui tournait déjà le dos, et que leur Elfe de Maison, Kreattur, lui donnait sa valise d'un geste brusque.

\- Votre malle, Maître Sirius, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas. Kreattur est bien content que le jeune Maître parte, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Le jeune Maître ne mérite pas son nom de famille.

Ignorant la remarque, il prit sa valise sans dire un mot et s'éloigna, prenant soin de marcher la tête haute et les épaules redressées.

Abandonnant aussitôt ses manières lorsqu'il disparut du champ de vision de sa mère, il se décida à chercher un compartiment, n'ayant pas pour volonté de rester debout jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard. Le train était déjà en marche lorsque Sirius s'approcha d'un compartiment. Il était vide, à l'exception d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux foncés, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air désemparée. _Sûrement une Née-Moldue, _pensa-t-il avec dédain. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, néanmoins, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

\- Je peux ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre par une phrase, mais acquiesça et retourna à la contemplation de la vitre.

Il s'assit sur un siège et essaya de faire passer le temps en sortant de sa poche des vieux papiers de bonbons moldus qu'il avait gardé comme trésor. Il les lissa, en respira l'odeur sucrée, et en relu les noms, qu'il connaissait par cœur. La compagnie des emballages antiques ne fut pourtant pas suffisamment divertissante, et il dû se l'avouer: Sirius s'ennuyait fermement. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à la conclusion que s'il ne voulait pas passer le reste du voyage dans le même état, il devait engager une conversation avec la Née-Moldue, aussi illicite cela soit-il vis à vis des règles imposées par sa mère. Alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge pour attirer son attention, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

À son seuil, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux lunettes rondes posées sur son nez se tenait, rayonnant.

\- Salut ! J'peux entrer ? demanda-t-il joyeusement, plus à Sirius qu'à la fille. Mon compartiment a été envahi, et j'ai préféré partir.

\- Erm, ouais, bien sûr ! dit Sirius, qui, bien qu'étonné, fut soulagé de la diversion.

Le nouvel arrivant jeta à la fille un regard interrogateur.

\- Oh, laisse tomber la fille, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérange pas, assura Sirius en lui lançant un regard en coin.

\- James Potter, dit-il après s'être littéralement jeté sur la banquette en face de lui.

\- Sirius, répondit-il.

\- Sirius - qui ?

\- Sirius tout court. Mon nom de famille n'a pas d'importance, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Eh bien, Sirius-tout-court, excité d'aller à Poudlard ? Oui ? Non ? Parce que moi, oui ! J'ai pleins d'idées pour rendre la vie dans le château plus... _amusante, _dit-il avec un sourire espiègle avant même que Sirius ait pu formuler une réponse à sa première question.

\- Tu fais des farces ? demanda ce dernier, soudain intéressé. Ma mère n'a aucun sens de l'humour_. _Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie celles que je fais.

Il grimaça en repensant à celle qui avait impliqué les enfants Moldus.

\- Non, elle ne les aime vraiment pas, dit-il en ne sachant pas s'il parlait des Moldus ou des farces.

James eut un rire, et enchaîna :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec moi, tu ne te feras jamais prendre, alors aucun risque !

Sirius rigola, soudain plus léger. James avait l'air sympathique. Y avait t-il une chance qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même maison à Poudlard ? Non... Sûrement pas. Lui, Sirius, irait à Serpentard. Et si James et lui n'étaient pas dans la même Maison, Sirius pouvait dire au revoir aux farces et au bon temps. Il préféra cependant laisser la question polémique de la Répartition à plus tard, et enchaîna sur une question somme toute importante, car déterminante pour l'avenir d'une possible amitié. Enfin, du point de vue de sa mère, en tout cas.

\- Et t'es de Sang Pur ? demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé. Je veux dire, tes parents sont sorciers ?

Il vit la fille détourner son regard de la vitre, les regarder d'un air curieux, puis se retourner de nouveau.

\- Oui, répondit James, mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers. Ma famille l'est depuis des siècles ! Mais tu sais, je n'accorde aucune importance au soit disant "sang" d'une personne, pas plus que ma famille. OK, les moldus sont _un peu_ ennuyants... Mais toi, tu pourrais être un Moldu, que je te trouverais cool quand-même ! dit-il en rigolant. Et toi, tu es quoi ?

Ignorant la question, Sirius dû retenir un soupir de déception. James était donc ce que ses parents appelaient un "Traître à Son Sang". Mais lui s'en fichait. Si, par un quelconque miracle, lui et James se retrouvaient dans la même Maison, personne ne l'empêcherait de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Voyant que Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées, James agita une main devant ses yeux. Entre-temps, un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs était entré dans leur compartiment, et s'était approché de la fille rousse.

_\- Ohé !_

Sirius sursauta. Il avait complètement perdu le fil de leur conversation.

\- Tu es toujours là ? le taquina James. Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est d'accord. Mais moi, ça m'est égal.

\- Si, si, répondit Sirius en se ressaisissant. En réalité, je suis de Sang-Pur aussi.

\- Et où était le problème ? Personne n'a à craindre d'être de Sang-Pur, que je sache, dit James avec un air pensif. Il n'existe pas de confrérie de Nés-Moldus qui s'interdisent d'approcher les Sang-Purs, non ?

Rigolant, pour la forme, à la blague de James, Sirius décida de changer de sujet, ce dernier étant devenu bien trop délicat.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour ne pas te faire attraper avec tes farces ?

\- Ça, c'est un secret de Potter... Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour, promit James avec un clin d'œil, oubliant complètement le sujet précédent.

\- Oh allez, quoi ! Dis-moi !

James croisa les bras, un regard malicieux brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Je te dirais juste que mon père...

Mais il s'interrompit en plein milieux de sa phrase, lorsqu'il entendit le garçon qui était entré le dernier dire :

\- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard.

\- Serpentard ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?

Sirius comprit qu'il s'adressait à lui, et se sentit assez mal à l'aise au milieu de cette conversation. Il se décida finalement d'avouer.

\- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.

Il lui coûterait sûrement bien plus qu'un aveu d'avoir fait cette révélation...

\- Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius, soulagé, se sentit sourire malgré lui, ayant aisément décelé le second degré dans sa réplique.

\- Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition, admit-il. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

Sirius avait déjà cerné le caractère du garçon, et ne se mouillait pas trop en pensant qu'il savait déjà la réponse à sa question. Son hypothèse fut vérifiée lorsque James fit mine de soulever une épée invisible.

_\- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! _Comme mon père, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Une petite exclamation méprisante parvint à leurs oreilles, et James se tourna vers le garçon qui l'avait émise.

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non, ricana-t-il légèrement. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...

Sirius répondit du tac au tac :

\- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ?

James rigola de bon cœur. La fille rousse leur jeta un regard hostile.

\- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

\- Ooooooh..., dirent les deux amis en imitant sa voix que Sirius trouvait particulièrement agaçante et hautaine.

Tandis que James faisait un croche-pied au garçon qui passait devant lui, Sirius fut frappé par un éclair de génie et trouva utile de rajouter :

\- À bientôt, Servilus !

La porte se referma bruyamment.

\- Servilus..., prononça James comme s'il testait la sonorité du mot. J'aime bien !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius.

0000

Dire que Remus avait peur était un euphémisme. Il était _terrifié._ Tout ce monde... Ils étaient en danger sans le savoir. Il s'en sentait coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait. Mais la tentation, la tentation...

Respirant avec calme, il essaya de faire en sorte qu'aucune émotion n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le soupçonne avant même d'avoir fait un pas. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Depuis longtemps, Remus s'entrainait à ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Il encaissait, tout simplement.

La nuit qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Dumbeldore, Remus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas cru, et pourtant... Il lui semblait qu'il avait atteint enfin sa conception du bonheur. Son rêve était devenu réalité, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Mais son rêve s'était concrétisé lorsqu'ils avaient acheté sa baguette magique. Une baguette l'avait choisi, _lui_, un loup-garou. Et elle était _neuve._ Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses autres affaires, qui étaient de seconde main. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Remus. Des enfants qui le regardaient de travers, il en avait déjà vu, et sincèrement, il préférait que ce soit pour des vêtements usés que pour... autre chose. Et malgré le peu d'argent qu'avaient ses parents, ils avaient insisté pour qu'il ait une baguette neuve. Mais cette nouvelle possession avait fait apparaitre une crainte supplémentaire chez le garçon. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas censés, légalement parlant, posséder une baguette. Et si quelqu'un le dénonçait ? Il serait envoyé au Ministère de la Magie... Ce lieu, Remus ne voulait plus jamais y retourner. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un le dénoncerait-il ? Personne ne savait ce qu'il était. Pas encore.

Le train allait partir._  
_

\- Écoute moi, disait sa mère. Ne laisse pas les autres te faire du mal.

\- Plus personne ne lui fera de mal maintenant, assura son père. Tout ira bien, s'il ne révèle son secret à personne.

\- Je ne ferai jamais ça !

Lyall haussa les épaules.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Remus haussa les sourcils. Son père l'ignora et poursuivi :

\- Fais attention à ce que tu diras si l'on se montre trop curieux envers toi. N'hésite pas à mentir, si ça peut te sauver.

\- Tu nous écriras, d'accord ? Prends soin de toi. Et ne t'abîmes pas trop, termina sa mère en chuchotant.

Remus remarqua avec une pointe de tristesse qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avait entraîné dans une embrasse - sa mère lui avait simplement passé une main dans les cheveux - et monta dans le train. Il voulait être seul dans son compartiment. Mais tous ceux qu'il passa étaient pleins. Il passa devant l'un d'entre-eux où une fillette rousse pleurait, ignorée par deux garçons chahuteurs. Un moment tenté d'aller la consoler, il décida cependant de ne pas y entrer, pour ne pas causer plus de pagaille. Mais quelqu'un d'autre arriva de derrière lui et entra dans le compartiment, rejoignant la fille.

Il poursuivit son chemin, passant devant des élèves et se faisant dévisager par certains à la vue de son apparence qu'ils jugeaient probablement miteuse et de son teint un peu pâle. Un jeune garçon rondouillard passa la tête par une porte et lui adressa la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

\- Euh, salut... Tu... Tu cherches une place ? Mon compartiment est libre, si tu veux.

Remus fut déconcerté un moment, puis, se disant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options, acquiesça, et entra dans le compartiment.

Il s'assit dans un coin près de la fenêtre, l'élancement qu'il sentait dans son genoux un peu soulagé. La pleine lune était dans quatre jours - _si tôt ?_ \- et il savait que l'angoisse des derniers jours et la transformation qui approchait ne le faisaient pas reluire. Une vague de fatigue déferla sur lui. Il allait fermer les yeux quand le garçon parla :

\- Je suis Peter Pettigrow, dit-il en tendant la main vers lui. Et toi, tu es... ?

Remus hésita une fraction de seconde, puis lui répondit :

\- Remus Lupin.

Peter rabaissa sa main, que Remus n'avait pas serrée. Il continua cependant son interrogatoire.

\- Lupin ? Ça ne me dit rien, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger. Tu n'es pas de Sang-Pur, non ?

\- Sang-Mêlé.

\- Oh, c'est pas très grave, tu sais. Moi je suis de Sang-Pur, mais j'ai failli être un Cracmol, assura-t-il, avec cependant un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

Remus n'en pouvait plus. Il était trop fatigué, et n'avait pas très envie de continuer à parler à ce garçon, qui semblait bien persistant.

\- Écoute, je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Bien qu'il se fichait de la réponse, il lui avait semblé dans les règles de la politesse de poser la question.

\- Oh... Non, tu peux dormir, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Et désolé si je t'ai dérangé en parlant. Je te réveillerai quand on arrivera !

Peter vit les yeux du garçon se fermer. Il l'aimait bien. Il était un peu réservé et froid, mais Peter, en bon optimiste qu'il était, avait bon espoir que Remus Lupin serait un jour son ami.

* * *

**_Merci de laisser votre avis sur cette fic, que je sache si elle vous plaît, ne vous plaît pas... ;)_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic, n'hésitez pas à la commenter :)**_

**Chapitre 3 : Un Chapeau Chantant**

\- Réveille-toi, Remus ! On est arrivés !

Remus sentit soudain une main potelée le secouer avec ferveur. Il sursauta violemment, et repoussa la main de Peter quelque peu brutalement. Ce dernier la retira instantanément, comme s'il venait de se brûler, une expression blessée sur son visage rond.

Remus jura silencieusement et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas voulu repousser Peter ainsi.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il la tête basse.

Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part du garçon, Remus se leva et quitta le compartiment, trop énervé envers sa propre incompétence à se comporter avec les enfants de son âge.

Mais Peter ne semblait pas partager cet avis puisqu'il se leva également et suivi Remus à l'extérieur. Ce dernier, qui descendait du train, se retourna et fut surprit de voir que Peter était encore derrière lui. Persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence - après tout, les élèves devaient bien descendre du train à un moment ou à un autre -, Remus ne dit rien.

\- Les premières années, par ici ! rugit une voix forte.

Un homme gigantesque, se tenant au milieu du quai, gesticulait et appelait les élèves. De nombreux autres enfants, de leur âge environ, s'approchèrent de lui, regardant avec appréhension cet homme à la taille démesurée.

Remus aussi avait peur, mais pour une toute autre raison. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une foule, et tout ce bruit et cette agitation lui donnait la nausée. Lui qui espérait s'accommoder rapidement à ce nouveau style de vie dû remettre en questions ses capacités.

\- Hey, toi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Remus se retourna et vit que l'homme s'adressait à lui. Inconsciemment, il n'avait pas rejoins immédiatement les autres élèves et était maintenant le seul à être hors du groupe. _Pour changer, tiens,_ pensa-t-il sombrement. Ne désirant pas attirer les regards plus que cela, Remus se dépêcha de rejoindre l'homme.

\- Il va falloir apprendre à être un peu plus vif, le réprimanda gentiment l'homme. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

\- Remus Lupin, souffla-t-il, conscient que les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas loin écoutaient avec attention.

L'homme gigantesque fronça les sourcils un instant, semblant chercher quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux et son regard se fixa sur Remus, qui avait l'impression que l'homme le voyait sous un nouveau jour.

\- Oh... Je vois. Hagrid, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Remus acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait comprit, et fut reconnaissant de sa discrétion. Hagrid, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du garçon, fit signe aux élèves de se mettre en marche. Alors qu'ils avançaient en direction d'un grand lac noir Peter, son compagnon de voyage, l'avait rattrapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Avant que Remus ait pu formuler une brève réponse, cependant, quelqu'un s'écria:

\- Hé P'tit Gros ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Ne se trouvant ni excessivement petit, ni gros, et comprenant le jeu de mot ô combien amusant, Remus en déduit que la personne s'adressait à Peter.

\- J'ai eu ma Lettre, répondit effectivement Peter, avec un air de défi et les poings serrés.

\- Calme toi Pettigrow, calme toi, dit un garçon à la voix doucereuse et en affichant un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Tu ne t'énerves pas en temps normal... Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que le fait d'avoir reçu ton précieux sésame te fait devenir agressif ? Attention, hein, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais contaminer les autres avec ton agressivité. Ton ami, là, il a l'air très malade, tu sais, dit-il en désignant Remus de la tête. Pâle comme il est, c'est une cible idéale pour le petit Peter, non ? Fais attention, on l'a bien vu, le petit Peter peut mordre lorsqu'il est en colère...

\- Tais-toi_._

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait pu se contrôler. _Allez, respire, Remus, respire... _

\- Ooooh... Mais c'est qu'on a un autre spécimen, par ici, ricana le garçon. Je voulais seulement te prévenir, tu sais. Mais tu as l'air sorti du même moule -

-_ Ferme la_, j'ai dit.

Cette fois, non seulement Remus n'avait pas su écouter la petite voix de son esprit qui le priait de se calmer, mais les mots étaient sortis dans un grondement qui, d'ordinaire, ne lui ressemblait pas. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux un instant puis parti en lui jetant un regard mi-effrayé, mi-dédaigneux.

\- Whaou ! Génial ! Comment t'as fais ça ?

Peter bondissait presque de joie et d'excitation à chacune de ses questions. Remus n'y répondit pas, encore trop honteux de s'être laissé emporté. Mais il essaya d'alléger sa culpabilité: il avait bien agit, non ? Et puis, pour certaines raisons, Remus savait qu'il supportait mal de rester passif lorsque quelqu'un était rudoyé de cette façon.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? lui demanda Remus.

\- Euh... N-non, pas tant que ça, balbutia Peter. Juste de... temps en temps.

\- Et tu le laisses faire ?

\- N-non. Je leurs réponds !

\- Il y en a plusieurs ? répondit Remus en haussant les sourcils, relevant l'utilisation du pluriel.

\- O-oui, enfin, plusieurs, non, mais deux... Mais je leurs réponds ! Je t'assure !

\- Mais ça ne les arrête pas..., soupira Remus, malgré lui empli de pitié. Je vois. Ne te laisse pas trop faire, quand-même. Défends-toi... Mais mieux que ça. Ton simple air de défi ne fait que les encourager à continuer. Ils voudront te pousser à bout, voir où sont tes limites...

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne _sais_ pas, lui reprocha Peter en croisant les bras.

\- Toi non plus, murmura Remus.

Peter le regarda, intimidé par le garçon qui dégageait, certes involontairement, une certaine puissance. Ne sachant que répondre, il baissa les yeux.

\- Et ne baisse pas les yeux comme ça, ajouta doucement Remus. Ça te rend vulnérable.

Remus dû retenir un rire chargé d'ironie. Une expression moldue lui revenait en tête: _faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais._

0000

\- Pff, tu as vu la tête de ce pot de graisse !

James jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui le regardait d'un œil noir, à quelques mètres sur leur gauche.

\- Oh, allez James ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de lui ? le taquina Sirius.

\- Peur ? De _lui_ ? s'offusqua James. Certainement pas ! Mais je ne conseillerais pas à cette fille de rester avec lui. Il pue la Magie Noire.

\- 'S'entendrait bien avec ma famille, grommela inintelligiblement Sirius, les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'homme qui les appelait, et qui disait à un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair et visiblement mal-à-l'aise qu'il s'appelait Hagrid. Il regardèrent silencieusement ce même garçon prendre la défense d'un autre, plus petit de taille, et aux cheveux blonds foncés.

\- Whaou. On dirait pas, dit Sirius, mais il en a dans le ventre, celui-là.

\- Un futur Gryffondor, moi je te le dis, prédit James avec un air de sagesse.

Ils s'installèrent dans une barque qui avança en direction du château, traçant un long sillage dans l'eau noire.

\- 'Parait qu'il y a un calamar géant, là dedans, dit James pensivement en se penchant. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

\- Sûrement, s'il le dit, répondit évasivement Sirius.

James regarda son camarade qui, les yeux grands ouverts, regardait le château comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Lui, James, en avait déjà tellement entendu parlé par ses parents qu'avant même de venir, il avait l'impression de connaitre Poudlard par cœur. Il se demandait bien dans quel genre de famille vivait Sirius...

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom de famille, Sirius...

\- Et toi tu ne m'as pas dit le fameux Secret des Potter, renchérit Sirius en espérant gagner du temps.

James réfléchit un instant, essayant de se souvenir si son père avait dit quoique ce soit à ce sujet et s'il pouvait dévoiler l'information. Mais la Cape ne lui avait été donnée que quelques jours à peine avant son départ, et son père n'avait jamais précisé une telle chose. Et puis, Sirius avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, il pouvait sûrement lui confier ça.

D'un autre côté, s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même Maison...

\- Très bien, dit-il en ayant prit sa décision, je te dis le secret, et toi, ton nom de famille, ça marche ?

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment. Son regard était fixé sur celui qu'ils avaient surnommé _Servilus, _et qui était dans une barque à leur gauche, avec la fille rousse et deux autres élèves.

\- OK. Mais ton secret à intérêt à être à la hauteur, déclara-t-il finalement en détachant ses yeux de l'autre garçon.

\- Voyez-vous cela... "à la hauteur"... Mais à la hauteur de _qui_ ? demanda James, maintenant amplement plus curieux.

\- De L'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement empli de fierté.

_\- Black ?_ Tu es un _Black _? s'exclama James, impressionné et un peu suspicieux. Mais parents m'ont parlé d'eux...Je comprends mieux quand tu me dis que toute ta famille est allée à Serpentard. Mais toi... Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas comme eux, non ?

\- Non... enfin je l'espère, répondit Sirius en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment mis en question tout ce qu'ils racontent sur les Moldus, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'entendre autre chose. Mais tout de même... Je suis très loin d'être aussi extrémiste qu'eux. Les Moldus ne me _dégoutent_ pas. J'espère simplement que le Choixpeau en tiendra compte...

\- J'en suis sûr, lui dit James gentiment. T'as l'air de quelqu'un de bien, sinon tu dirais pas tout ça.

Sirius sourit. L'assurance de James lui plaisait.

\- Et maintenant, quel est _ton _'secret' ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Voilà, voilà..., répondit James en baissant la voix pour que les deux autres élèves qui étaient dans la barque n'entendent pas. Le jour où j'ai reçu ma Lettre, mon père m'a offert un cadeau. Un cadeau qui se transmet de générations en générations dans notre famille...

\- Accélère, James, j'ai pas tout mon temps ! Imagine que je sois réparti à Serpentard, et que tu ne puisses jamais me le dire... ! s'exclama Sirius en feignant la panique. Ce serait tragique !

\- Si tu vas être un Serpentard, répondit James avec un sourire malicieux, alors vaux mieux que je ne te dise -

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de chien battu que Sirius lui lançait.

\- Très bien...

Il s'approcha de son oreille, et lui chuchota quelque chose.

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina.

0000

À l'intérieur du majestueux château, une femme à l'allure sévère, le Professeur McGonagall, leur adressait un discours. Un discours dont Remus ne retenait aucune parole. Il ne cessait de fixer cette femme des yeux, qui ne se privait pas de le dévisager en retour, comme si elle savait déjà tout à son sujet.

\- Ohoooo, Remus ! Avance !

Peter venait de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. Remus ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il fallait avancer. Son cerveau ordonna à ses jambes de le faire, mais le mécanisme ne devait pas être suffisamment perfectionné puisque Peter lui demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ta jambe te fais mal ?

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il tout en essayant de faire plus attention à dissimuler sa douleur.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une grande salle au très haut plafond, remplie d'élèves qui les regardaient ou discutaient. Ils étaient assis sur quatre grandes tables, qui traversaient la salle sur presque toute sa longueur. Au bout de celle-ci, une unique autre table faisait face aux élèves de Première Année qui venaient d'entrer. Elle n'était occupée que par des adultes. Des professeurs_. _

\- C'est la Grande Salle, chuchota inutilement un élève au cheveux noirs en bataille.

Il semblait ravi d'être ici et nullement appréhensif. À côté de lui, un autre garçon, aux cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient presque jusqu'aux épaules, avait une expression plus renfermée et observait, quant à lui, avec appréhension la salle.

Le professeur McGonagall plaça un tabouret devant la table des professeurs, et y posa un chapeau. Au grand étonnement de plusieurs des élèves, dont la fille aux cheveux roux qui poussa un petit cri, une bouche se forma sur ce chapeau, et chanta.

Remus n'avait jamais vu un chapeau chanter, et encore moins lorsque celui-ci – si Remus avait bien compris – vous fredonnait qu'il allait vous répartir dans une Maison, à qui on se devait d'être fidèle pendant sept ans. _  
_

\- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, dit le professeur McGonagall une fois la chanson terminée, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous irez ensuite rejoindre les camardes de la Maison qui vous sera indiquée.

Le professeur déplia ensuite une liste, qu'elle lut d'une voix claire.

\- Antson, Paul.

Le Choixpeau mit quelques instants à rendre sa décision.

\- SERPENTARD !

La table du bout gauche de la salle explosa en applaudissement, et Paul Antson se dépêcha de les rejoindre, apparemment plutôt satisfait.

\- Black, Sirius.

Le garçon à côté de son ami au cheveux en bataille s'avança la tête haute, la démarche patricienne. Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il jeta un regard furtif vers la table de Paul Antson.

McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et le garçon attendit le verdict.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Les Serpentards, qui semblaient prêts à applaudir une nouvelle fois, s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur mouvement, laissant la place aux Gryffondors dont certains ne manquèrent pas d'exprimer leur étonnement à travers des chuchotements. Ils applaudirent néanmoins avec vigueur, toujours fiers d'accueillir un Première Année dans leurs rangs.

Mais celui qui semblait le plus surpris fut le concerné lui-même qui, après avoir jeté un regard triomphant aux Serpentards, alla s'asseoir à sa table d'un pas léger.

\- OUAIS SIRIUS ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

Remus se retourna pour voir qui avait crié, et ne fut pas étonné de voir l'ami du garçon, une expression ravie collée sur son visage. Il semblait nullement dérangé par le fait que tout le monde avait tourné son attention vers lui, et continuait de faire des signes de la main à son ami, et ce malgré l'expression sévère du professeur McGonagall.

La répartition se poursuivit, et bien des noms plus tard, juste après qu'une jeune fille blonde soit envoyée à Serdaigle, le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça d'une voix légèrement tremblante:

\- Lupin, Remus.

À la table des professeurs, le directeur lui adressa un clin d'œil. Remus, qui avait l'impression qu'il venait de se liquéfier sur place, avança d'un pas mal assuré mais s'assura de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Il aurait été malin que les gens comprennent que quelque chose se tramait.

Il s'assit et enfila le Choixpeau.

_Ça alors ! Un loup-garou !_

Remus sursauta et se retint de poser la main sur sa poitrine pour se calmer. Il lui avait semblé que la voix avait parlé dans toute la salle...

_Oh, non. Je ne suis pas là pour annoncer ce genre de choses. Je suis là pour te répartir. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait peur, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel élève. _

Ce chapeau entendait donc ce qu'il pensait ?

_ Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je te répartir, autrement ? Allons-y. Bien. Un fardeau que tu supportes depuis longtemps... Mmm... Sept ans. Une force mentale hors du commun. Serpentard te perdrait. Oh, ils seraient sûrement, dans un premier temps, ravis de t'accueillir mais je doute que tu y sois à ta place. Tu manques cruellement d'ambition, mon garçon. Alors... Poufsouffle maintenant. Oui, tu possèdes quelques unes des caractéristiques, mais je ne te vois pas pleinement t'épanouir là-bas. Umm... Serdaigle... Cela devient intéressant. Tu es très intelligent, tu le sais ? _

Une phrase vient lui revint alors en tête, une phrase de son passé, et dont il ne pouvait restituer la source: "Une intelligence presque humaine". Une créature comme lui pouvait-elle vraiment être intelligente au sens humain du terme ?

_Je vois. Mais je ne pense pas que Serdaigle fera l'affaire. Les élèves de cette maison sont souvent très intelligents et observateurs, parfois même trop, et je ne pense pas que cela te sera entièrement profitable à long-terme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

Remus grimaça et fronça les sourcils, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion du Choixpeau et espérant de tout coeur que ce dernier ne proclamerait pas devant tout le monde qu'il n'était pas Répartissable.

_Manque de confiance en soi, il semblerait. Cela est compréhensible, bien-sûr. Mais malgré la peur qui te ronge, tu as décidé de venir à Poudlard et te bats pour ta vie chaque mois. J'ai pris ma décision. Tu iras à..._

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table en question éclata en applaudissement. Une voix parmi les élèves restants derrière lui chuchota bruyamment "_Je le savais !". _Remus sourit intérieurement, sentant un poids se lever de son estomac. Il avait été réparti. Lui, un _loup-garou _avait été réparti dans une maison de Poudlard. _La "maison des courageux". _Il remarqua cependant le froncement de sourcils du Professeur McGonagall, et son enthousiasme retomba. La tête haute, malgré tout, il alla s'asseoir à la table de la Maison qui serait la sienne durant, il l'espérait, sept ans.

0000

Sirius était radieux. Au moment même où le Choixpeau avait déclaré qu'il était envoyé à Gryffondor, il avait su que sa vie allait changer. _Radicalement. _Sa mère ne manquerait pas de lui transmettre - pour utiliser un mot correct - sa _désapprobation, _mais Sirius s'en fichait royalement. Fini d'être sans arrêt comparé aux Black et à leurs idéaux ancestraux, il s'était enfin distingué de sa famille et pourrait se faire sa propre idée sur tout ce que lui avaient forcé à intégrer ses parents. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

En réalité, si. James venait de le rejoindre parmi les Gryffondors, ainsi qu'il l'avait lui-même prédit quelques heures auparavant.

\- Alors Sirius, ça roule ?

\- Et comment !

\- Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir crié plus fort, ajouta James avec un clin d'œil. Certains Serpents avaient l'air de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Rassure-toi, ton message leur est parvenu, dit sombrement Sirius. Surtout à Cissy...

James fit mine de lui demander de préciser qui était Cissy, mais Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, dit James en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main, comme ça, ils sauront ce que je pense.

Après plus de cinq minutes de délibération au cours desquelles les élèves s'impatientèrent bruyamment, un autre garçon venait de rejoindre la table des Gryffondors. Ce dernier - Sirius était presque certain qu'il s'appelait Peter - avait l'air nerveux et s'assit en silence en face de son ami.

James donna un coup de coude à Sirius.

\- Regarde, c'est Servilus, chuchota-t-il alors qu'un Serverus Rogue s'avançait jusqu'au Choixpeau.

Sirius ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ce dernier l'envoyer à Serpentard.

\- Pas étonnant, dit James. Je te l'avais dit. Ce gars est l'incarnation même de la Magie Noire.

Il se tourna alors sur le banc et sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

\- Hep, toi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à la fille rousse qui accompagnait Rogue dans le train. Pas trop déçue ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Je voulais juste être gentil, dit-il en adoptant un air faussement blessé et en levant les mains tel un innocent.

La fille lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur, qui s'était levé.

\- Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et bonne rentrée aux anciens, souhaita-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Je vous passe volontiers un discours qui ne vous intéressera pas, et je vous donne rendez-vous juste après le festin, pour quelques informations utiles. Bon appétit à tous !

Sirius se jeta sur la nourriture dès qu'elle apparue, et mangea avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. James, qui commençait à peine à se servir, le regardait, clairement amusé.

\- Ça ira, ou tu en veux plus ? Mon assiette, peut-être ?

\- Oh, ne te moque pas, toi ! répondit Sirius la bouche à moitié pleine. Mère ne cuisine pas du tout, alors je dois manger tous les plats que cet horrible Elfe prépare.

_\- Mère ? _taquina James. Dis-moi, tu sors d'un couvent pour jeunes filles vierges, ou quoi ? Et c'est qui ce soit disant Elfe qui ne sait pas cuisiner ? Ça n'existe pas.

\- Les mauvaises habitudes, soupira Sirius. Ma mère me jetterait un vase à la figure si j'osais l'appeler "maman". Tu comprends, il faut limiter les démonstrations d'affections aux maximum quand on est un Black... Quant à _l'Elfe_, c'est Kreattur, notre Elfe de Maison. En vérité, il sait très bien cuisiner mais je le soupçonne de me préparer les plats les plus immondes. Il est presque aussi charmant que ma mère. Sa seule ambition est d'avoir sa tête décapitée et accrochée au dessus de la rampe de l'escalier.

\- Drôle de famille.

Pendant ce temps là, à quelques mètres à peine, la fille rousse du train discutait avec une autre élève de Première Année, avec laquelle elle venait de faire connaissance.

\- Et donc, Mary, tu connais d'autres personnes dans les autres Maisons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, oui ! répondit la dénommée Mary avec enthousiasme. Mon frère est à Poufsouffle et il a plein d'amis à Serdaigle. C'est un préfet, ajouta-t-elle avec fièreté. Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Lily précipitamment. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'ai vu sursauter quand la nourriture est apparue, alors j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être une Née-Moldue...

\- Ah, oui, je suis... Oui, je suis une Née-Moldue, répondit Lily en rougissant.

\- Chouette ! s'exclama Mary. Moi aussi, mais mon frère qui est allé à Poudlard avant moi est une vraie mine d'informations - informations que je lui ai déjà soutirées, crois-moi. Si tu as besoin que je t'explique quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci, mais mon ami Severus m'a déjà expliqué beaucoup de choses, dit-elle en jetant un regard furtif à l'autre bout de la salle. Il a dû juste oublier de préciser que les plats apparaissaient comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Tu as déjà un ami ? s'étonna Mary. C'est rare pour les Nés-Moldus de Première Année. Dans quelle Maison est-il ?

Elle avait une mine pensive et adoptait un air très professionnel malgré le fait qu'elle soit, tout comme Lily, une Née-Moldue.

\- Serpentard.

Mary la fixa avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes.

\- Serpentard ? chuchota-t-elle. C'est étonnant...

\- Ah bon ?

La jeune fille hésita, visiblement mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

\- Il... Il y a des idées, selon lesquelles les Serpentards ne sont pas très.. Enfin sont plutôt... méchants, finit-elle maladroitement avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Méchants ? dit Lily en élevant la voix. Mais Severus n'est pas comme ça !

Cette phrase attira l'attention de James, qui se pencha en avant pour mieux voir Lily.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Evans - c'est bien ton nom ? Le bon vieux Servilus n'est pas différent des autres !

\- Ah oui ? répondit Lily en haussant un unique sourcil. Et bien laisse moi te dire quelque chose, eum... -

\- Potter, James Potter, répondit James en se penchant d'avantage - manquant au passage d'écraser le dénommé Peter - et en tendant sa main.

Lily la regarda dédaigneusement et refusa de la serrer.

\- Et bien oui, Potter, laisse-moi te dire une chose : Severus est mon meilleur ami, et il le restera pour toujours, ce ne sont pas tes idées stupides qui vont me faire changer d'avis !

James fut un moment déconcerté par la colère de la fille, mais ajouta:

\- Très bien, Evans. J'ai compris que tu ne m'écouteras pas. MacDonald, dit-il en désignant Mary de la tête, tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer, toi.

C'est alors que le garçon assis en face du présumé Peter parla pour la première fois.

\- Je ne crois pas que tous les Serpentards soient mauvais, dit-il doucement.

\- Vraiment ? dit James. Crois-moi, ils le sont tous. Il n'y a pas d'exception.

Le garçon regarda Sirius.

\- Et s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, aurais-tu pensé la même chose ? Vous semblez bien vous entendre...

\- Bien sûr qu'on s'entend bien ! affirma James. Mais la question ne se pose pas, Sirius n'a _pas_ été réparti là-bas.

\- Donc tu penses toujours que les Serpentards sont tous mauvais ? Qu'il n'existe pas d'entre-deux ?

James ne répondit pas, mais le regarda d'une manière qui signifiait clairement "oui, et c'est pas toi et tes arguments à deux mornilles qui vont me faire changer d'avis".

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers son assiette, visiblement déconcerté, puis entreprit de la terminer silencieusement. Sirius intervint:

\- Quand tu dis qu'il n'y pas d'exceptions, James, je ne sais pas... Ma cousine, Andromeda, a été à Serpentard et elle est normale... Même sympa. Et ce n'est pas peu dire, quand on connaît ma famille... Mais elle a finit sa Septième Année l'année dernière, alors elle n'est pas ici.

James lui fit un vague sourire, visiblement non-convaincu, mais il n'ajouta aucun commentaire.

La nourriture disparut après le dessert et le directeur se leva à nouveau.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous avez profité de cet excellent festin. Avant tout, je souhaiterais me présenter aux nouveaux élèves. Je n'ai pas, après tout, la prétention de croire que tout le monde me connait. Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, ancien professeur de Métamorphose et actuel directeur de Poudlard. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait inutile de vous préciser l'emplacement de mon bureau, j'espère bien que vous n'aurez pas à vous y rendre de si tôt.

La phrases déclencha quelques rires dans la salle, particulièrement auprès des élèves qui _eux_, connaissaient parfaitement l'emplacement du fameux bureau.

\- Sachez néanmoins qu'en cas de problème, ma porte sera toujours ouverte. N'hésitez pas à en demander l'accès aux directeurs des Maisons.

James se demanda silencieusement quel genre de méfait conduirait un élève dans le bureau du directeur. Apparemment, c'était une pièce unique en son genre à Poudlard qui regorgeait d'instruments magiques.

\- Voici maintenant les Préfets-en-Chef de cette année, Olivia Greyson et Thomas Miller, annonça Dumbledore. Nous leur souhaitons bonne chance pour cette année !

Deux élèves se levèrent pour saluer et les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle explosèrent en applaudissements.

\- J'aimerais avertir les élèves de première année que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, poursuivit Dumbledore gravement. Nous avons également accueilli un nouvel arbre sur nos terres, un spécimen très rare, mais aussi très dangereux. Demandez donc au Professeur Chourave, si vous avez des doutes, elle se fera un plaisir de vous donner des explications.

Il indiqua une petite sorcière souriante assise à la table des professeurs.

\- De ce fait, ajouta-t-il, je ne veux voir _personne_ s'approcher du Saule Cogneur.

Son regard balaya la salle.

\- Et c'est valable des Premières Années, aux Septièmes. Je compte sur nos Préfets pour faire respecter l'ordre et veiller sur les plus téméraires d'entre-vous. De plus, notre concierge, Mr Picott, souhaiterait vous rappeler qu'une liste d'objets interdits ayant vu le jour dans l'enceinte de l'école il y a trois ans, les élèves qui auraient, disons... tendance à oublier son contenu sont invités à la consulter.

James dissimula un rire, sachant qu'il avait probablement ramené avec lui une bonne moitié de ces fameux objets interdits.

\- Pour partir sur une note plus joyeuse, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers la table des professeurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la nomination du Professeur Spikes au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Un professeur aux allures d'arbre desséché, selon James, se leva et fut accueilli par quelques applaudissements.

\- 'L'a pas l'air joyeux, celui là.

Spikes se rassit, et Dumbledore finit son discours.

\- Les Premières Années, suivez les préfets ! Ils vous guideront jusqu'à vos Salles Communes. Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués par votre directeur de Maison demain matin. Et maintenant, bonne nuit à tous !

Aussitôt, les élèves se levèrent en provocant un vacarme de bancs raclant le sol et de conversations, vacarme couvert avec peine par les préfets des quatre Maisons qui criaient:

\- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !

Le groupe des Gryffondors suivi deux préfets à travers le château, empruntant des couloirs que Sirius était certain d'oublier le lendemain. Finalement, après avoir monté un bon nombre d'escaliers et traversé de longs couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant un portrait représentant une grosse dame.

\- C'est la Grosse Dame, lui souffla James.

\- Je l'avais déjà compris, étonnant non ? répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Idiot. Elle s'appelle vraiment comme ça.

Le préfet prononça quelque chose et le portrait s'ouvrit sur un passage menant à la Salle Commune.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Mon père, répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! répondit Sirius.

Le préfet montrait maintenant le chemin des dortoirs aux élèves.

\- Et maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! ordonna-t-il. Il y a des cours demain !

Les deux amis montèrent dans leur dortoir, situé au premier étage d'une tour annexe à la Salle Commune, suivis du garçon qui avait défendu les Serpentards, et de son petit acolyte. Sirius poussa la porte du dortoir des premières années, et entra.

\- Bon, bah, nous voilà chez nous.

\- Qui prends quel lit ? demanda James à l'attention des trois autres.

Le Garçon Défendeur Des Serpentards - Sirius avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça, faute de prénom - ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche de la porte.

\- Eh bien, je t'en prie, installe-toi, s'inclina James ironiquement. Ton prénom c'est Remus, c'est ça ?

Le garçon acquiesça, trainant à présent sa malle qui avait été déposée au milieu de la pièce avec les autres vers le pied de son lit. Sirius fut tenté un moment de l'aider, voyant la grimace sur le visage de Remus, mais y renonça. Après tout, jusque là, il n'avait pas été des plus sympathiques.

\- Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le dernier garçon.

\- Peter Pettigrow.

\- Eh, mais je connais ! dit Sirius. Du moins, le nom de famille me dit quelque chose. Ta mère c'est Pétronille, non ?

Peter acquiesça, un énorme sourire sur le visage à la mention de sa mère, et s'installa sur le lit à côté de celui de Remus.

\- Au fait, je suis James Potter, se présenta son ami.

\- Sirius Black.

Il y eut un bruit sourd tandis que Remus laissait tomber sa chaussure droite, qu'il venait de retirer.

_\- Black ? _répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée en se levant.

Il s'agissait là du premier mot que lui adressait personnellement le garçon, et Sirius aurait espéré qu'il soit tout autre.

\- Oui, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au plafond. Black comme "la plus ancienne et plus pure et plus patati patata des familles". Tu n'as donc rien écouté lors de la Répartition ? Je croyais qu'un Black à Gryffondor aurait de quoi capter l'attention de n'importe qui...

\- Je n'étais pas très attentif.

\- Oui, dit James avec un sourire moqueur, tu devais être plus occupé à trouver des arguments de défense pour les Serpentards...

Remus ne dit rien, mais regardait maintenant Sirius avec un air mêlé de respect et de crainte.

\- Ça va ! s'exclama Sirius en lançant ses bras en l'air. Je ne vais pas te massacrer sans pitié parce que ton sang est "impur" ou parce que tu trouves les Moldus gentils !

Sirius avait tenté de rassurer le garçon et d'effacer ce regard respectueux qu'il détestait tant. _Merlin_, il ne s'était pas fait répartir à Gryffondor pour qu'il se passe exactement la même chose que dans sa vie d'héritier des Black !

Mais sa tentative d'humour, sembla-t-il, ne fonctionna pas. Remus fit - volontairement ou non - un pas en arrière et trébucha contre sa malle, fermant brièvement les yeux de douleur. Puis s'asseyant à nouveau sur son lit, il entreprit de défaire les lacets de sa deuxième chaussure en silence.

\- Bon... il ne nous reste plus que ceux-là, dit James en désignant les deux lits restants.

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un lit, et ouvrirent leurs malles pour en sortir leurs pyjamas. Remus prit le sien sous son bras, alla dans la salle de bain un moment puis revint, changé.

\- Tu sais, dit James en l'observant, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain, on est entre-nous ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de... de quoi que ce soit dont tu pourrais avoir honte ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le garçon le regarda, sa main triturant discrètement le tissus de son bas de pyjama, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda James. On dirait que tu as du mal à marcher... J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure quand on montait les escaliers.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en évitant leur regard. Bon, je... Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'un certificat de guérisseur pour le deviner. Remus avait de grosses cernes en-dessous de ses yeux ambrés, un teint pâle, et semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

\- Ouais, bonne nuit.

Sirius le regarda se coucher et fermer hermétiquement les rideaux. _I__l n'est vraiment pas bavard, celui-là. Bah, avec James et moi dans son dortoir, son silence ne durera pas longtemps. __  
_

* * *

**_Reviews, please, si le cœur vous en dit ! _**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy !**_

**Chapitre 4 : L'Arbre**

Assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle pour son premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard, Remus avait du mal à rester éveillé. Sa tête lourde était posée sur sa main, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Cette nuit, le sommeil n'avait pas été facile. Loin de chez lui et suite à toute cette agitation à laquelle il n'était pas accoutumée, de terribles cauchemars l'avaient hantés.

Que faisait-il ici, à Poudlard ? À bien des aspects, il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. La plupart des élèves ici ne le considéreraient même pas comme un humain s'ils savaient la vérité, et il ne savait ni se comporter avec les autres, ni même comment se faire des amis...! Traité comme un paria, il n'en avait jamais eu, et personne ne lui avait expliqué comment il fallait s'y prendre. Remus était réaliste, il savait que se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on était un lycanthrope n'était pas une bonne idée, mais la perspective d'avoir un ami avait toujours été réconfortante...

_Non, _se dit-il fermement. C'était dangereux. Mais si tentant...

Il tenta de faire abstraction du bruit des conversations autour de lui, des élèves qui terminaient de se raconter leurs vacances ou qui se liaient d'amitié, et ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit. Alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre que cela ne servait à rien de s'éterniser sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, des centaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et se précipitèrent en direction des quatre tables.

\- Ah, c'est l'heure du courrier ! s'exclama James avec joie.

Remus soupira silencieusement secoua la tête d'un air las. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin et avait voulu quitter le dortoir avant ses camarades, mais c'était sans compter la valise de Sirius qui était restée ouverte en plein milieu de la pièce et sur laquelle il avait trébuché bruyamment, réveillant les trois autres qui avaient insisté pour l'accompagner.

Il y eut alors un froissement frénétique d'ailes qui interrompit les pensées de Remus. Lentement, il releva la tête de sa main pour voir ce qu'il se passait. James fixait avec affection une chouette hulotte qui s'était écrasée bruyamment sur la table, et lui prit une lettre, qu'il lut avec attention.

Un hibou moyen duc venait quant à lui d'atterrir avec noblesse sur la table. Il regarda avec dédain la chouette, toujours affalée sur la table et picorant une miette de pain, et tendit la patte vers Sirius. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Après un instant d'hésitation, il prit la lettre et la lut en silence. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses doigts agrippèrent le parchemin avec force, le froissant par endroit, et ses lèvres se plissèrent. Finalement, toujours sans un mot, il chiffonna la lettre et la mit dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Tout va bien, Sirius ? lui demanda James, qui avait interrompu le cours de sa propre lecture, et regardait son camarade les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, oui. Tout va _parfaitement_ bien, répondit froidement Sirius en tournant un regard presque imperceptible vers la table des Serpentards. Juste quelques nouvelles de ma _chère_ mère, rien de plus.

\- Sirius...

\- Oh, très bien... Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Qu'elle n'est pas ravie ? Facile à deviner ! Je te parie qu'elle a réunit la famille entière ce soir pour faire un conseil ! Elle m'aurait bien envoyé une Beuglante, mais ce genre de choses populaires ne se fait pas chez les Black. On ne fait de démonstrations de colère en public. En privé, par contre, c'est une autre affaire..., termina pensivement Sirius.

Sentant le malaise lorsque Peter déclara que sa mère_ à lui_ ne se priverait pas d'envoyer des beuglantes lorsqu'il aurait des mauvaises notes, il préféra écarter la conversation de lui.

\- Et toi, pas de lettre de tes parents ? demanda-t-il à Remus. Ne sont-ils pas _fiers_ de savoir que tu es à Gryffondor ?

Remus décela la pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de Sirius, mais l'ignora et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Épuisé hier soir, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prévenir ses parents, et espérait le faire ce soir.

Sirius acquiesça, ses yeux passant curieusement sur le teint pâle et les cernes de Remus, et s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsque le professeur McGonagall, qui distribuait les emplois du temps, s'approcha d'eux et leur donna les leurs.

\- Un instant, Mr Lupin, dit-elle alors que Remus se levait pour aller en classe. Le directeur souhaite avoir un mot avec vous. Suivez-moi.

Embarrassé, il baissa la tête mais se leva et suivi le Professeur McGonagall sous le regard ébahit de ses camarades. Il savait parfaitement bien pourquoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler, et aurait apprécié que sa convocation ait été plus discrète. Il n'avait _vraiment pas_ besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir vide avec une gargouille en pierre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, et McGonagall prononça distinctement:

_\- Plumes en sucre. _

La gargouille s'écarta, révélant un escalier en colimaçon. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur et l'élève se tenaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall toqua.

\- Entrez, dit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle poussa Remus à l'intérieur, puis annonça:

\- Je vous amène Mr Lupin, professeur.

\- Ah, parfait Minerva, lui sourit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez y aller. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous avez une classe de troisième année à enseigner ?

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça avec raideur puis s'en alla, les lèvres pincées. Dumbledore attendit que la porte se referme, puis désigna un siège à Remus.

\- Un bonbon ? proposa-t-il lorsque celui-ci se fut installé.

\- Non merci, Professeur, répondit-il décontenancé. Je viens de manger.

\- Comme tu voudras, Remus.

Il fourra lui-même un bonbon dans sa bouche, ferma les yeux de plaisir en le savourant, et regarda son invité.

\- Bien. J'imagine que tu te doutes de la raison de ta présence ?

Remus acquiesça lentement, ignorant le sentiment désagréable qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours eu du mal à parler de sa lycanthropie, et le fait de simplement acquiescer au lieu de formuler une phrase, le rendait, à ses yeux, moins vulnérable.

\- Parfait. Je t'avais dit lors de ma visite que nous avions prévu des arrangements pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps que tu en sois informé. La pleine lune est dimanche, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus hocha la tête, ses craintes à propos de la prochaine transformation ravivées.

\- L'été dernier, j'ai fait construire une maison à Pré-Au-Lard, le village sorcier voisin, expliqua Dumbledore. Cette maison est dotée de tous les sortilèges de sécurité que nous avons pu mettre, et elle est inaccessible de l'extérieur.

Le cerveau de Remus se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse et il commença à paniquer en comprenant ce qu'on lui disait. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard en qui tout le monde avait confiance, voulait enfermer un loup-garou dans une simple maisonnette et espérer que l'animal ne s'en échappe pas ? Était-il _dingue _?

\- Mais, professeur, interrompit Remus, s'il n'y a pas de cage, ou même... ou même de chaînes, je... et alors...

Il ne termina pas son raisonnement et regarda le visage du directeur avec impuissance.

\- Remus, personne ne te mettra dans une cage, ou ne t'attachera à des chaînes ici, dit-il. Cette maison garantira la sécurité de tous, y compris la tienne.

Sa propre sécurité n'étant pas en tête dans la liste de ses soucis lorsque la vie de centaines de personnes était en jeu, Remus tenta de trouver une faille au plan. Il devait_ forcément_ y en avoir une.

\- Comment vais-je y entrer, si elle n'est pas accessible ?

\- J'y viens. Il y a un passage secret, qui relie le parc de Poudlard à la maison. Je l'ai également fait construire cet été.

\- Mais, dans ce cas là, interrompit une nouvelle fois Remus, n'importe qui pourrait y entrer !

\- Non. Pas n'importe qui... J'ai fait planter un arbre à son entrée.

\- Un _arbre ?_ répéta Remus, extrêmement confus. Vous avez planté un -

\- Pas n'importe quel arbre, coupa Dumbledore gentiment. Un Saule cogneur.

Et c'est alors que Remus comprit. Un arbre extrêmement dangereux, dont l'attaque pouvait causer de nombreux dégâts, avait été planté _spécialement_ pour lui.

\- Et non, ce ne sera pas de ta faute s'il devait arriver quelque chose à quelqu'un, anticipa Dumbledore. Les élèves ont été prévenus. Les préfets seront là pour les surveiller, ainsi que les professeurs.

\- Comment vais-je emprunter le passage secret, alors ? Si le Saule Cogneur le cache ?

Dumbledore ignora sa question, lui adressa un sourire, et se tourna vers l'un des tableaux derrière lui.

\- Phineas, dites à Mme Pomfresh s'il vous plaît, que je l'attends dans les plus brefs délais dans mon bureau.

L'homme qui était dans le tableau hocha la tête et disparu.

\- Mme Pomfresh est l'infirmière de l'école, dit-il à Remus après avoir remarqué son regard interrogateur.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, une femme d'une trentaine d'années et vêtue d'une robe et d'un tablier blanc entra dans le bureau.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Albus ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, Pompom. Voici Remus Lupin.

La femme eut un sourire et s'approcha de Remus.

\- C'est donc toi... Bienvenue à Poudlard, Remus. Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi cet été.

\- Remus, intervint Dumbledore, je te présente Mme Pomfresh. C'est elle qui t'accompagnera les soirs de pleine lune jusqu'à la maison. C'est également elle qui s'occupera de toi après tes transformations, si tu en a besoin. C'est une infirmière très compétente et je suis persuadé que tes parents seront rassurés de te savoir entre ses mains.

Pensant sombrement aux nombreux médicomages que ses parents avaient convaincu de venir le soigner et à ses quelques visites à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Remus acquiesça. Rien ne pouvait sûrement être pire que d'être soigné par une personne dont les mains tremblaient de peur ou de dégoût, ou qui vous laissait pour compte pendant plus d'une heure par simple indifférence.

\- Merci, parvint-il à articuler.

\- Oublie ça. J'ose espérer qu'avec moi, tes séjours à l'infirmerie seront de courte durée, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Ça, Remus en doutait. Mais il n'en dit rien. L'enthousiasme de la femme face à la corvée de s'occuper d'un loup-garou était réconfortante.

\- Professeur, demanda Remus, qui... qui d'autre est au courant pour moi ?

Il en redoutait la réponse, mais cette question lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis qu'il avait remarqué le froncement de sourcils du Professeur McGonagall la veille, après sa répartition.

\- Je crains que j'ai dû en informer tout le personnel enseignant, soupira Dumbledore. Du moins, les professeurs des matières que tu suis. Je ne pouvais pas les garder dans l'ignorance. Pas pour cela. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'ils en sachent la raison, si tu devais un jour manquer une journée de cours.

Remus acquiesça en signe de compréhension, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander:

\- Et... Comment ont-ils... heu...

\- Réagi ? compléta Dumbledore. Eh bien... Certains l'ont mieux pris que d'autres, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais ils sont sous secret professionnel, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, et ne diront rien.

\- Parce que, continua timidement Remus, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le Professeur McGonagall ait très bien prit le fait que je sois réparti dans sa Maison...

Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces horribles enfants qui rapportaient tout auprès de leurs mamans, mais il avait besoin d'une réponse pour confirmer ses soupçons et savoir comment se conduire par la suite.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira le Professeur Dumbledore. Minerva est très... Oh, c'est une femme très compétente, mais qui manque malheureusement de... Enfin, elle n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit. J'aurai un mot avec elle à ce sujet, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Oh, non, je ne voudrais pas que ça lui cause des ennuis ! s'exclama Remus, horrifié. Ça ne fait rien, j'aurais dû savoir que je -

\- Le Professeur McGonagall n'aura pas de soucis, le coupa gentiment Dumbledore. Je souhaite seulement lui parler de la manière dont elle va te juger à l'avenir. Elle comprendra.

Voyant le visage toujours anxieux de Remus, il préféra mettre un terme à la discussion.

\- Tu iras donc voir Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie dimanche soir. Comme il s'agira de ta première pleine lune ici, il vaudra mieux que tu y sois deux heures avant le coucher du soleil...

Il regarda Remus en attente d'une confirmation, mais voyant que celui-ci ne disait rien, il continua.

\- Très bien, il serait peut-être préférable maintenant que tu ailles en classe. Tu as suffisamment raté de temps de cours pour aujourd'hui. Je crois savoir que tu as botanique ?

Remus vérifia son emploi du temps.

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais je ne sais pas où sont les serres...

\- Mme Pomfresh va t'y accompagner.

Il griffonna un mot sur un bout de parchemin, le signa et le tendit à Remus.

\- Tiens, voilà un mot pour justifier ton retard. Passe une bonne journée.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, et que Mme Pomfresh descendait déjà les escaliers, Remus entendit la voix d'un des portraits s'élever:

\- Alors c'est lui, Albus ?

\- Oui. C'est bien lui.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'exclama un autre portrait.

\- Non, Phineas, je ne suis pas fou – pas encore, du moins. J'ai confiance en lui.

0000

Les garçons regardaient avec ébahissement leur camarade suivre le Professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Eh bah, dit finalement James, il n'a pas perdu de temps.

\- Ouais, chez Dumbledore dès le premier jour. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Sirius.

James n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu conduire Lupin chez le directeur alors même que la première journée de cours n'avait pas commencé.

\- Aucune idée. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... Tu sais, toi ? dit-il en se tournant vers Peter. Tu as l'air de mieux le connaître.

Peter secoua la tête, surpris que James lui ait adressé la parole.

\- N-non. Je ne le connais que depuis hier. Et encore... Il n'a fait que dormir dans le train.

\- Ouais, bon, interrompit Sirius d'un ton impatient en se levant pour partir. Il s'en sortira.

\- Sirius... ! dit James en le suivant. Il a peut-être de sérieux ennuis !

\- Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'il l'aura mérité, décréta Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Moi, je l'ai vraiment trouvé bizarre. Il est tout pâle, là, comme un fantôme... Et puis, pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant, James ? On ne le connait que depuis hier. Et encore... comme disait Pettigrow, il n'a presque pas parlé. Sauf si tu inclues cette magnifique plaidoirie qu'il nous a offerte au banquet !

James haussa les épaules; il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant. Après tout, Sirius avait raison; Lupin n'était qu'un inconnu pour eux.

Ne savant pas où se trouvaient les serres, ils demandèrent leur chemin à un préfet de Poufsouffle, qui s'empressa de le leur indiquer avec supériorité. Ils attendaient devant la salle lorsque le professeur, qui était à l'intérieur, leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Allons, allons, dépêchons-nous. Voilà, installez-vous.

La serre, qui était actuellement aménagée en salle de classe, était petite mais lumineuse. James supposa qu'elle ne devait servir qu'à donner des cours théoriques, et s'empressa de chercher des places.

\- Par ici, James ! cria Sirius en désignant deux places au troisième rang.

Les deux places furent malheureusement prises avant eux par deux élèves de Poufsouffle, et ils durent se résoudre à s'installer à côté de Pettigrow, qui leur avait gardé des places avec espoir.

James n'aimait pas particulièrement le garçon, bien qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis la veille. Il le trouvait totalement dépourvu d'intérêt.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis le Professeur Chourave, et je vous enseignerai la botanique durant les sept prochaines années, entama leur professeur. C'est une matière extrêmement importante, elle vous apprendra à vous défendre contre des plantes souvent très dangereuses, qui peuvent croiser le chemin du plus commun des sorciers...

James senti Peter tressaillir à côté de lui. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius. Ce dernier pouffa et entreprit d'effrayer le garçon en lui faisant un petit "bouh!" et en mimant des plantes monstrueuses avec ses mains.

\- ... aucun absent. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par un peu de théorie...

James trouva le cours très ennuyant, et ne prit pas de notes. Il savait déjà, de toute façon, la majeure partie des choses que Chourave leur expliquait. Ses parents avaient veillé à son éducation bien avant qu'il vienne à Poudlard, et James pouvait ainsi se vanter d'en savoir beaucoup plus que les Nés-Moldus, pour qui le dictame était tout simplement ahurissant.

Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation d'une araignée qui pendait le long de la chaise devant lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et James en fut presque surprit de voir Lupin s'avancer. Il avait complètement oublié le garçon, et en sentit un certain malaise. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius, qui dormait, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Gné ?

\- Regarde, chuchota-t-il.

La classe avait les yeux fixés sur le retardataire.

\- Excusez-moi du retard, professeur, mais le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitait me parler.

James fut surpris du calme avec lequel Lupin s'exprimait, comme si cela lui importait peu d'être en retard à son premier cours de Poudlard. Ce calme, cependant, n'était qu'une apparence s'il on en croyait la main gauche de Lupin, qui triturait nerveusement un pan de sa robe.

Lupin tendit un papier à Chourave.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Remus Lupin.

Le professeur ne dit rien et ouvrit le parchemin qu'elle parcourut des yeux.

La classe retenait son souffle. Ce premier retard était une manière pour eux de se rendre compte du degré de sévérité de leur professeur. Finalement, Chourave leva les yeux, et à la surprise générale, sourit à Lupin.

\- Allez vous asseoir, Mr Lupin. J'aurais espéré, dit-elle après avoir suivi des yeux le garçon qui s'installait, que quelqu'un de sa Maison me prévienne de son absence. Je suis sûre que le petit déjeuner de ce matin - aussi délicieux fut-il - n'était pas un prétexte pour oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de votre camarade.

James, qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour avancer cette même excuse, la ferma, se rendant compte qu'elle serait totalement dépourvue d'intérêt à présent. Chourave regarda les trois garçons de Gryffondor avec reproche, puis, sans un mot pour eux, continua son cours.

Tout le cours durant, James se sentit coupable et ne cessa de jeter de petits coups d'œil dans la direction du garçon, qui prenait diligemment des notes. Lupin devait se sentir tellement délaissé, maintenant !

Lorsque la cloche retentit, James voulut le rattraper pour s'excuser, mais il avait déjà disparu. Abandonnant toute idée de lui parler maintenant, James demanda à Sirius:

\- On a quoi, après ?

\- Métamorphose ! Enfin quelque chose d'utile ! dit-il avec bonne humeur.

Mais la bonne humeur de Sirius fut de courte durée. Son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'il tourna au coin du couloir.

\- Alors, Sirius... Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda une voix traînante. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, hier soir, au banquet.

James tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, et se trouva nez à nez avec un préfet de sixième année aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

\- Quoi, Malefoy ? répliqua Sirius. Tu t'ennuies déjà ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas me lâcher, hein ?

Le garçon blond chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille qui était à côté de lui, qui gloussa.

\- Tu as rendu ton rapport à ma mère, continua Sirius, c'est bien, bravo. Tu as fait du bon boulot.

Les lèvres du dénommé Malefoy s'étirèrent en un mauvais sourire.

\- Narcissa s'est acquittée de cette tâche toute seule, et s'en est très bien sortie, dit-il doucereusement en désignant la fille blonde qu'il tenait par la taille. Quelle disgrâce, tout de même ! Un Black chez les Lions ! Tu es_ pathétique_...

\- Viens, Sirius, on y va..., tenta James en lui tirant légèrement le bras.

\- Non, James, laisse-moi -

_\- James ? _interrompit la fille blonde en haussant élégamment un sourcil. Tu ne serais pas un _Potter, _par hasard ? Cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, stupides lunettes rondes, respire l'arrogance... Oui, tu ne peux être qu'un Potter.

\- Et alors ? répliqua James qui s'était énervé au niveau des _stupides lunettes_ dans sa description.

\- Et alors, lorsque Tante Walbruga saura ça... Un Traître à Son Sang... ! ricana-t-elle. Tu as décidé t'arrêter là, Sirius, ou de descendre encore plus bas ?

\- C'est ça, va cafarder ! s'emporta Sirius. Tu ne sais rien faire de mieux, apparement !

Il empoigna James par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin, ignorant les rires de Narcissa et Malefoy qui résonnaient dans le couloir.

\- C'étaient qui ? demanda aussitôt James.

\- Lucuis Malefoy et Narcissa Black, sa petite amie, répondit Sirius avec lassitude. Ou plutôt fiancée.

\- Black ? _Fiancée_ ? demanda James avec curiosité. J'ai manqué une étape ou quoi ?

\- C'est ma cousine, expliqua Sirius. Elle porte donc mon nom de famille. Quant à pourquoi c'est sa fiancée... Je me le demande encore. Cissy vaut tout de même mieux que cet abominable petit crétin ! Mais dans les anciennes familles de Sang-Pur, les mères ont tendance à fiancer leurs enfants très tôt... Je pensais que tu saurais ça... Tu _es_ de Sang-Pur.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ma mère ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle veut me garder avec elle toute sa vie ! Et toi aussi, tu es fiancé ? le taquina James.

\- Pas encore, répondit sombrement Sirius. Mais dans quelques années...

Il se passa alors un doigt en travers de son cou, comme pour signifier sa mise à mort.

0000

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivé, mais déjà les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle s'étaient installés. James repéra Pettigrow assis à côté de Lupin qui n'avait pas l'air en forme mais dont le visage fermé n'affichait aucune expression. James sentit à nouveau une vague de culpabilité l'envahir alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des chaises non loin d'eux, et se résolut à lui parler à la fin du cours.

Cinq minutes plus tard, McGonagall entra, l'air passablement ennuyé. "Silence" dit-elle, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas crié, le mot résonna dans la classe, et les élèves interrompirent aussitôt leurs discussions.

\- Bien. Vous devrez m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ai du m'entretenir d'un problème avec le directeur...

Elle avait les sourcils froncés, sans doute encore en train de ressasser sa précédente conversation.

\- Cependant, reprit-elle, je ne tolérerai moi-même aucun retard s'il n'est pas accompagné d'un mot d'excuse provenant d'un professeur ou d'un adulte responsable. J'espère que c'est bien clair ?

Alors qu'elle commençait son cours, James songea que même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, personne ne l'aurait signalé.

Le garçon trouva un peu plus tard la métamorphose d'une allumette en aiguille extrêmement facile, et ne s'en étonna pas. Ollivander lui avait lui-même dit que sa baguette était excellente pour la métamorphose. Aussi fut-il ravi lorsque McGonagall passa dans les rangs et attribua dix points à Lupin, une élève de Serdaigle, et à lui-même pour leurs très belles métamorphoses.

\- Professeur ! Vous ne m'avez pas attribué de points à _moi_ ! se plaignit Sirius.

\- Je vous en aurait attribué, Mr Black, si votre aiguille n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à s'enflammer au contact du moindre objet ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de Sirius qui comportait des traces noires de brûlures. Et maintenant, arrangez-moi cette table et remettez-vous au travail, si vous souhaitez que je vous donne des points un jour.

Sirius s'exécuta, grommelant des paroles qui ressemblaient fortement à _"Matière utile, c'est ça!"_ ou _"Pff, pas ma faute si l'aiguille est truquée"._

Mais il apparut vite à James que son ami n'était pas mauvais du tout. Une fois concentré, il obtenait un résultat plus que correct. Lorsque James lui eut dit cela, Sirius s'empressa de montrer son aiguille au Professeur McGonagall, qui daigna finalement lui accorder cinq points.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, s'indigna Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient du cours. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a donné dix points, et moi seulement cinq ?! C'est vraiment _injuste_ !

\- Ton aiguille ne brillait pas autant que celle de James, répondit une voix familière avec détachement. Ce qui signifie qu'elle avait gardé encore un peu de son ancienne consistance.

James se retourna et vit Lupin. Sirius ce renfrogna à ce qu'il avait dit, et fit semblant de faire la tête.

\- Moi je trouve que tu as plutôt de la chance d'avoir réussi à métamorphoser quoique ce soit, dit Peter qui était à ses côtés. À ta place Sirius, je ne me plaindrais pas.

\- Tu ne te concentres pas assez, Peter. Fait abstraction de tout bruit autour de toi et imagine la métamorphose dans ta tête, conseilla Lupin.

\- Au fait, l'interrompit James, comment se fait-il que tu ne sortes que maintenant de la salle ? Tu t'es perdu dans les rangées, ou quoi ?

Cela faisait en effet cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient sortis, et que Sirius se plaignait continuellement. James soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait là d'une technique de la part du quatrième garçon de Gryffondor pour les éviter.

\- Non. McGonagall voulait me parler.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire sortir Sirius de sa bouderie.

\- Quoi, elle _aussi_ ?

\- Comment ça, "elle _aussi_" ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié que le Professeur Dumbledore t'avait convoqué dans son bureau ce matin ? s'étonna Peter.

\- Non... Non je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je n'ai pas pensé à le mentionner parce qu'il m'a semblé que cela ne vous concernait pas et que vous auriez sûrement oublié.

\- Ah. Non, on n'avait pas oublié, dit Peter.

James le regarda. Franchement, ce garçon n'avait aucun tact. Pas plus que Sirius, d'ailleurs, qui le dos à moitié tourné à Lupin, s'entraînait à coller sa langue contre le bout de son nez, imitant quelques Poufouffles non loin. Alors que Lupin s'en allait déjà, James l'interpella.

\- Lup – Remus ! Attends !

Remus s'arrêta, surpris, et se retourna.

\- Euh...

Maintenant que James l'avait appelé, ce qu'il avait eu en tête de lui dire lui paraissait assez bête. Enfantin, même.

\- Oui ? insista Remus.

\- Euh... JesuisdésolédenepasavoirprévenuChouraveenfaitj'avaisvraimentoubliéquet'étaispaslà, marmonna-t-il d'une traite.

À côté de lui Sirius, qui avait abandonné toute tentative avec sa langue, la ravala et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait James.

\- Pardon ? demanda poliment Remus. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Je... Enfin, _nous_ sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas avoir signalé ton absence à Chourave. J'avais – nous avions – oublié que tu étais en entretient avec Dumbledore. Désolés.

Sirius se réveilla enfin de sa stupeur.

\- James, tu en fais trop.

\- Non, je n'en fais pas trop ! Il était de notre Devoir de Camarades de Chambre de signaler son absence au professeur, et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Rien, voilà !

Remus sembla vaguement déconcerté par son élan, puis reprit ses esprits et parla avec sérieux.

\- Black a raison, tu en fais vraiment trop, Potter.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Stupéfait, James mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Attends ! Reviens !

\- Quoi ? dit Remus d'un ton exaspéré. On a cours.

\- Alors... Tu nous pardonnes ?

Si James n'avait pas eu peur de se rendre ridicule et de se faire mal, il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur le plus proche tant sa question était puérile. Remus les regarda, un par un, puis dit d'une voix terne:

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me fâcher avec des gens pour des affaires aussi insignifiantes.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas nous faire croire que tu ne te fâches jamais avec tes amis ? demanda Peter.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, rectifia Remus doucement. Et tout dépend de ce que tu entends quand tu dis "fâches".

\- Alors, si tu n'es pas fâché, pourquoi es-tu sorti si vite de la serre de botanique ? reprit James. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas nous parler.

\- Il se trouve que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter, répondit Remus d'un ton las. Si je suis sorti de la serre de botanique avant les autres, c'était _peut-être_ pour éviter d'arriver en retard au prochain cours, histoire de ne pas cumuler les infractions.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore -

\- Laisse, Potter. Ce n'était rien.

Mais il apparut tout au long de la journée que ce n'était _pas_ rien. Remus semblait inquiet à propos de quelque chose, même si l'expression de son visage restait dure à analyser. Plusieurs fois, au cours de la journée, il faillit rater une marche, et plusieurs fois il se cogna contre des élèves plus âgés. Sirius mit cela sur le compte de la maladresse lorsque son ami lui en parla, mais James n'en était pas si sûr. Il voyait bien, au regard qu'avait Remus lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait, que quelque chose le tracassait.

Les cours étant à présent terminés, ils étaient tous les quatre sur le chemin qui menait à leur Salle Commune et s'étaient arrêtés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Le mot de passe ?

\- Mince, Sirius ! s'exclama James. J'ai rien écouté hier soir ! C'est quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je me suis dis qu'étant donné que ton père savait tout sur tout, il saurait aussi le mot de passe, dit innocemment Sirius.

\- Très drôle. Maintenant on est coincés ici. Vous le savez, vous ? dit-il en se tournant vers Remus et Peter.

Peter secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais Remus ne répondit rien. D'un air vague, il fixait une tapisserie située un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Lupin ? Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius en agitant une main devant son visage.

\- Vous m'avez parlé ? dit-il en sursautant et en se tournant vers eux.

\- Bien sûr qu'on te parle, répliqua Sirius, agacé.

James lui jeta un regard de reproche et retourna son attention sur Remus.

\- Tu ne saurais pas le mot de passe, par hasard ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

\- Si. C'est _Filet Du Diable. _

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, James regarda Remus d'un air amusé.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu nous dire plus tôt que tu savais le mot de passe ? Ça nous aurait évité, en gros, de perdre cinq minutes.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit Remus.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir des Premières Années et Sirius se jeta avec bonheur sur son lit, soupirant de contentement.

\- Tu réfléchis beaucoup, dans ce cas, fit remarquer James d'un ton badin.

\- Et _alors_ ? demanda Remus en haussant un peu le ton. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de temps en temps aussi ! Lorsque vous voyez que je réfléchis, vous feriez mieux de me laisser faire !

La pièce devint soudain silencieuse, personne ne s'attendant à un accès de colère de la part de leur camarade si silencieux et aux traits fatigués. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait élevé la voix, Remus eut une drôle d'expression sur son visage et s'assit brusquement sur son lit, les yeux baissés.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Ça ne fait rien, le rassura James en se remettant de sa surprise. Mais je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Qu'est-ce c'est ? Tu veux en parler ? Ça a un rapport avec ta convocation chez Dumbledore ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute l'attention était maintenant reportée sur Remus, qui se crispa presque imperceptiblement mais ne répondit pas.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, dit Sirius, tu ne nous as pas dit ce que te voulait Dumbledore.

Remus les regarda vaguement, absorbé dans ses pensées.

\- Rien, répondit-il finalement. Ou plutôt si, mais... Laissez tomber.

\- Ah bah non ! s'exclama James. Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu finis. Allez, dis nous ! persista-t-il.

\- Oubliez que Dumbledore m'a convoqué aujourd'hui. C'est personnel.

\- Mais -

\- Laisse tomber, James, intervint soudain Sirius. Il a dit que c'était personnel, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Quoi ? Son ami abandonnait déjà la bataille ?

\- OK... Je ne dis plus rien, dit-il en levant les mains. Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu le défends, toi ?

\- Je comprends simplement qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en parler, répondit Sirius. Ça te plairait, toi, qu'on t'oblige à dévoiler ta vie ?

James n'en savait rien. En même temps, il n'avait jamais eu quoique ce soit de personnel à cacher.

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci ! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Lady, ne pouvant pas te répondre par MP, je profite de ce chapitre pour te remercier chaleureusement de ta review ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fic, et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (non, tu ne me mets pas la pression !).  
Je remercie également les deux autres 'revieweurs' Shadow Hybris (qui a été la première à reviewer ! ) et Nyny et Ombrelle.**_

_**Enjoy ! **_

**Chapitre 5 : Un De Plus**

Le Vendredi matin, Remus se réveilla avant les autres, comme à son habitude. Il choisissait d'en faire ainsi pour avoir le loisir de s'étirer et de s'habiller sans gène. Le fait qu'au cours des deux dernières soirées, il ait préféré aller se changer dans la salle de bain plutôt que devant les autres n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de ses camarades, qui eux, se déshabillaient sans gêne. Remus pensait qu'il serait donc sage d'éviter au maximum de se retrouver confronté à une autre de leurs questions gênantes.

Oh, bien-sûr, Remus pouvait leur mentir, mais il n'était pas habile en la discipline et trouvait que plus il pourrait éviter de mentir, mieux ce serait. C'était bien ce qui ne l'avait pas poussé à dire n'importe quoi, lorsque ses camarades lui avaient demandé pourquoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler.

Mais il restait lucide. Il savait que s'il se rapprochait trop des trois garçons, un jour ou l'autre, les questions seraient trop pressantes, et ce jour là, il _devrait_ mentir. Et s'il ne s'y prenait pas bien, son secret serait à découvert. Et Merlin savait ce qui arriverait... Il avait donc préféré, tout en restant poli, de garder ses distances au maximum avec eux, comme il l'avait appris par l'expérience. Ainsi, non seulement il gardait son secret en lieu sûr, mais il évitait également de s'infliger une peine supplémentaire lorsqu'il serait démasqué. Trop de fois il avait commis l'imprudence de sous-estimer les capacités des enfants, et cela lui avait coûté.

Il descendit silencieusement dans la Salle Commune en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune valise abandonnée sur son chemin, puis la quitta en direction de la Grande Salle. Assis à la table, il reçut une lettre de ses parents par la vieille chouette de l'école qu'il leur avait envoyée, qui transmettaient leur fierté vis-à-vis de son admission à Gryffondor - ou de son admission tout simplement. Naïvement, ils lui demandaient à la fin de la lettre, comme s'ils attendaient anxieusement la réponse, si ses camarades étaient gentils, et si les professeurs l'appréciaient. En somme, des questions que tout enfant de onze ans était à même d'attendre de ses parents.

Il se fit alors un bilan mental. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que les cours avaient commencé, mais tous les professeurs qu'il avait eu durant la première journée de cours, sans exceptions, avaient manifesté de la surprise en le rencontrant et en sachant qui il était. Remus ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Certains, comme l'avait prédit Dumbledore, avaient mieux réagis que d'autres, comme le professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges, ou le professeur Chourave. Il ignorait ce qu'il en serait de McGonagall maintenant que Dumbledore lui avait parlé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup de chaleur de sa part. Si seulement elle pouvait rester juste quant à l'évaluation de son travail en classe, il ne demanderait rien de plus. Froideur, mais justesse. Cette situation ne dérangerait pas Remus. Qui était-il pour se plaindre de choses si insignifiantes, comme de l'attitude d'un professeur à son égard, lorsqu'il avait la chance d'aller à l'école ?

Lentement, il finit son petit déjeuner et se leva pour aller en classe. D'ici une ou deux minutes, Sirius, James et Peter le rejoindraient, et les deux derniers voudraient sûrement qu'il leur explique pourquoi il ne les avait pas attendus, ou réveillés. Et puis, arriver en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal donnerait de lui une mauvaise impression, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

0000

\- Mais où il est ?

\- Oh, mais j'en sais rien, moi !

_\- Aïe ! _

Sirius émergea de ses couvertures au moment où il entendit Peter se plaindre à James que lui jeter son oreiller ne réglerait aucun de ses problèmes.

\- James, tu veux bien te calmer un moment ? demanda Sirius d'une voix où pointait l'exaspération.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il ne nous as pas réveillé, grommela James en croisant les bras. Je croyais qu'on s'était excusés.

\- Mais de _qui_ tu parles ?

\- Remus, bien-sûr !

Sirius soupira et secoua la tête. Lupin. _E__ncore_ lui. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi James attachait tant d'importance à ce garçon. Ce n'était pas que Sirius ait une dent contre lui, non. _Je vois tout simplement que _lui_ n'apprécie pas notre présence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faudrait le déranger s'il n'en a pas envie. _

Certes, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment compris, le premier soir, l'intérêt qu'il y avait à s'intéresser à lui. Le garçon ne parlait pas, était froid lorsqu'il le faisait, ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion, et traînait avec Pettigrow. Ce dernier argument dépassait d'ailleurs tous les autres. Mais malgré cela, leur camarade intriguait Sirius. Pour lui, quelqu'un ne _pouvait_ _pas_ être aussi réservé et froid. Même Peter, qui était extrêmement timide, avait la capacité de parler avec un peu d'empathie. Sirius avait donc observé le garçon, et avait compris, à l'inverse des deux autres, que Lupin n'avait pas _envie_ de leur compagnie.

\- Écoute, James, reprit calmement Sirius. Lupin n'a peut-être pas envie de... nous. C'est _évident._

James haussa les épaules et le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

\- Il ne va pas rester tout seul.

\- Il en a peut-être envie, proposa Sirius en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

\- Pff ! _Personne_ ne veux être seul !

\- T'en sais rien, fit remarquer Peter.

\- Si ça se trouve, il a des amis en dehors de Poudlard..., dit Sirius sans grande conviction. Des amis qui lui manquent et... Il leur a p'tet promis fidélité, ou je ne sais pas... !

\- Tu veux parler des gens avec qui il ne se dispute jamais ? pouffa James en repensant à leur discussion de la veille. Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sirius ! _Fidélité_...

\- Oh, ça va !

\- Je ne sais pourquoi il est comme ça, admit James, mais je ne le laisserai pas seul pour autant.

Sirius soupira. James était tellement obstiné.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, où Sirius vit du coin de l'œil que James regardait avec déception la table des Gryffondors où il n'y avait aucune trace de Lupin. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient et que les hiboux délivraient leurs courriers – Sirius sachant avec certitude qu'il ne recevrait rien – il prit la parole en espérant changer les idées de son ami.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ?

\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avec Spikes. Peut-être que Remus sera déjà là-bas ! dit James avec espoir.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de sa tête, à celui-là, dit pensivement Peter en parlant de leur professeur.

\- Tu ne te souviens jamais de rien, de toute façon, Pettigrow, lâcha Sirius.

L'attitude de James à tout ramener à Lupin le contrariait, et il préférait reporter sa colère sur Peter plutôt que sur son ami. Ce dernier le regarda d'ailleurs en haussant les sourcils mais ne dit rien, et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et allèrent vers la classe de Défense. Là-bas, un unique autre garçon était devant la salle, appuyé contre un mur, le nez plongé dans leur manuel. Un garçon bien familier... Sirius grimaça et reconnut Lupin. Il était si pâle que Sirius pensa qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit, mais il chassa cette idée de sa tête en se disant que ce n'était sûrement rien d'inquiétant. Si cela faisait deux jours qu'il était comme ça, cela devait être son teint habituel, supposa-t-il. À côté de lui, James marchait déjà en direction de Remus.

\- Hey, Remus !

Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux de son livre et le regarda avec lassitude.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne nous as pas réveillé, ce matin.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas un réveil-matin.

\- Pourquoi ?

James était vraiment intenable, pensa Sirius en réprimant l'envie de lui donner un coup de coude bien placé.

\- Je voulais prendre mon petit déjeuner seul. Vous aviez l'air de dormir, alors pour ne pas vous déranger, je ne vous ai pas réveillé, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

\- Et toi, pourquoi t'étais-tu réveillé si tôt ?

\- Je me lève tôt le matin, répondit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ben...OK. Mais, tu sais, tu ne nous déranges pas, hein ! dit James avec entrain. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester seul. Et puis, tu manques beaucoup à Peter. Le pauvre p'tit gars est perdu sans toi.

Peter rougit et baissa les yeux, tripotant sa manche.

\- Vraiment ? Je te manque ?

Derrière ce masque que semblait adopter en permanence Remus – Sirius avait décidé qu'il s'agissait d'un masque, il était définitivement impossible d'être aussi insensible –, le garçon avait la bouche entre-ouverte et ses joues avaient prit une jolie teinte rosée.

\- Euh... Oui... Je veux dire... Tu es gentil avec moi, marmonna Peter en se tordant les mains.

\- Eh ! On est pas gentils, nous ? s'indigna James.

\- Non, ce... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais Remus est le premier que j'ai rencontré... J'ai rien contre toi, James, vraiment ! Et contre toi non plus, Sirius, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Sirius réprima un rire. Pettigrow était vraiment pathétique lorsqu'il en venait au mensonge, apparemment. James et lui n'avaient absolument fait aucun effort pour mettre Peter à l'aise au sein de leur paire. Enfin, surtout lui. James se forçait au moins à lui parler. Sirius, lui, ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de lui adresser la parole.

\- Enfin, reprit James avec un sourire, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir avec moi et Sirius pendant ce cours ? Tu ne vas pas rester seul pendant toute ta scolarité, hein !

Remus parut mal à l'aise et son regard se tourna vers Peter.

\- Oui, oui, lui aussi il pourra venir, dit précipitamment James, comme s'il avait peur que Remus ne change d'avis.

Sirius allait protester, mais un regard appuyé de James l'en dissuada. Il soupira, résigné, mais frustré. Son ami ne voyait clairement pas l'ampleur de la situation. S'il fallait se coltiner Pettigrow pour les beaux yeux de Lupin, Sirius se passerait volontiers de ce dernier.

\- OK, accepta-t-il d'un air las, ne se privant pas de montrer à quel point cet arrangement ne lui convenait pas.

Peu à peu, d'autres élèves les rejoignirent, et les élèves de Gryffondor se mêlèrent aux Serpentards. Sirius remarqua la jeune fille rousse du train, Lily Evans, qui se détacha du groupe des filles de Gryffondor et alla retrouver avec plaisir son ami graisseux. Ce dernier l'accueilli avec une remarquable froideur considérant le fait qu'ils soient, aux dires de la jeune fille, amis.

James, qui en avait fini avec Lupin, fixait d'ailleurs la paire des yeux.

\- Hé, Servilus ! C'est nous ! Tu nous reconnais ? demanda-t-il en souriant comme un maniaque et en faisant de grands signes de la main.

Rogue fit semblant de ne pas les voir et consentit enfin à se tourner vers Evans, bien que très légèrement.

\- Ne nous ignore pas, Servilus ! C'est _très_ malpoli..., réprimanda Sirius en entrant dans la danse. Mais.. Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Servilus est à Serpentard et nous sommes des Gryffondors... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se salisse trop, quand-même...

\- Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu ne parles pas à Mademoiselle-ton-amie ? demanda James en désignant Evans de la tête.

\- C'est sûrement ça, James, affirma Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait professionnel. Les Serpentards, et leur peur irrationnelle des Nés-Moldus ! C'est une longue histoire, tu sais.

Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de leur lancer les atrocités qu'il avait visiblement en tête. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, le professeur Spikes arriva.

Maintenant que Sirius le voyait de près, il se rendit compte à quel point James avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que Spikes n'avait pas l'air commode. Il avait le visage dur, et les traits sévères. Mais son expression changea, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'inconscient de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il les invitait à entrer dans la classe.

James repéra quatre places sur la deuxième rangée, et Sirius s'assis entre Remus et James, reléguant Peter au bout, à côté du premier. Evans, quant à elle, s'était assise à côté de son ami qui, malgré les distances qu'il gardait, ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Spikes, se présenta formellement leur enseignant. J'enseignerai la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Spikes fit une pause puis commença à faire les cents pas devant son bureau.

\- J'ai longtemps travaillé au Ministère de la Magie, sachez-le, expliqua-t-il, mais j'estime qu'il est maintenant de mon devoir de transmettre mon savoir aux jeunes générations.

Il passa son regard sur chacun des élèves, lentement, comme s'il essayait de se les mémoriser. Ses yeux gris passèrent sur Sirius, s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la cravate qui dépassait de sa robe, et reprirent leur course. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il dit:

\- Bien, il est temps de mettre un nom sur chacun de vos visages. Je ne connais de nom que quelques uns d'entres-vous – il eut un regard furtif vers Sirius – et j'aimerais bien qu'il en soit de même pour tout le monde.

Alors que Sirius se demandait d'où Spikes pouvait bien le connaître – cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon –, le professeur déroula un parchemin sur lequel il lut les différents noms. Il s'arrêta un instant après June Hearthrow, une fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés de Gryffondor et s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Remus Lupin, appela-t-il.

Le concerné leva une main pour signaler son emplacement, et la rabaissa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard froid que lui lançait Spikes. Sirius trouva cela étrange. Ce n'était pas le premier professeur qui réagissait bizarrement à l'appel du nom de Remus Lupin; il devait bien y avoir une raison. _Oh, ce n'est rien, _se dit-il avec désinvolture._ Son père devait être célèbre Préfet-en-Chef, voilà tout. _Mais cela ne faisait aucun sens. Pourquoi les professeurs le regarderaient-ils de travers si son père avait été un respectable Préfet ? _Ou alors, c'était un grand farceur. _Mais l'image qu'il se faisait du père du Remus qu'il avait sous les yeux était toute sauf celle d'un farceur.

Spikes avait repris et terminé l'appel, et avait parlé de son programme ô combien passionnant auquel Sirius n'avait pas prêté attention, ses réflexions l'occupant bien trop.

\- … à la fin de l'année. Des questions ?

Une fille de Gryffondor leva la main, une expression curieuse sur son visage.

\- Oui, Miss... McKinnon ? demanda le professeur en hésitant un instant sur le nom de la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez dit que vous travailliez au Ministère... Dans quel Département, Professeur ? C'est seulement que notre Ministère est tellement vaste que...

Ses mots restèrent en suspens, et elle regarda le professeur en attendant sa réponse.

\- Je vous ai demandé des questions par rapport aux chapitres que nous étudierons dans l'année, Miss, et non sur ma vie professionnelle, répondit Spikes.

Il fit une pause, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres pâles.

\- Néanmoins, je suis disposé à vous répondre... Je travaillais au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Cette unique phrase attira la curiosité d'autres élèves qui levèrent la main, tandis que Sirius entendait Evans demander à son voisin ce qu'était exactement un Département dans le monde magique.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez, professeur, dans ce Département ? demanda une fille de Serpentard.

L'intérêt vis-à-vis de l'ancienne profession de Spikes était compréhensible; le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques était apparemment passionnant et exotique, mais le père de Sirius lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'y avait que les sorciers des plus bas étages qui y travaillaient car les employés y côtoyaient régulièrement des vampires, des loups-garous, ou encore des trolls.

\- Oh... Beaucoup de choses, oui, beaucoup de choses..., répondit Spikes d'un ton mielleux. Comme son nom l'indique, c'était principalement de la régulation... J'ai surtout travaillé dans le services des animaux. J'y ai fait beaucoup de choses dans mes débuts, j'ai même travaillé au Bureau de Remplacement des Elfes de Maison – un travail un peu soporifique, si vous voulez mon avis – mais j'ai été promu en quelques années à la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses... J'y ai rencontré tellement de gens charmants ! Et c'est un réel _plaisir_ de voir leur progéniture, ici, dans ma classe.

Tout le monde se regarda, chuchotant et se demandant de qui leur professeur pouvait bien parler.

\- Mr Lupin ? demanda Spikes doucement.

À côté de Sirius, Remus sembla se raidir.

\- Oui ? répondit-il dans un souffle.

\- Comment va votre père ?

Hein ? Le père de_ Remus_ travaillait là bas ? Pas étonnant, pensa-t-il finalement, lorsqu'on voyait l'état des robes du garçon.

\- B-Bien, professeur, répondit-il la tête basse.

\- Cela fait un moment qu'on ne le voit plus, au sein de notre département..., dit pensivement Spikes, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Presque huit ans, il me semble ?

La main de Remus, posée sur son genoux, se crispa tellement que ses jointures blanchirent. Il acquiesça tout de même.

-_ Bien_..., approuva le professeur. C'est qu'il est parti si précipitamment... Pas même un au revoir. Mais ça ne fait rien, nous verrons bien si vous avez hérité du don de votre père en matière _d'éloquence._

Remus leva la tête, l'air surpris. Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris les propos de Spikes, et ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe d'incompréhension.

Le professeur eut un petit rire et s'assit à son bureau, l'air satisfait.

\- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, jeunes gens, reprit-il en parlant pour la classe entière, mon expérience ne se limite pas à ce domaine. Un employé du Ministère se doit d'avoir des connaissances sur tous les sujets. C'est pourquoi je suis là cette année. Pour vous préparer ! termina-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup sur le bureau.

Sirius, qui d'ordinaire cherchait milles défauts à chacun de ses professeurs et à la matière qu'il enseignait, pensa que oui, cette discipline avait peut-être ses chances. Il sourit à James en voyant que Lily Evans semblait littéralement boire les paroles de leur professeur, puis il se tourna vers Remus.

\- Pas mal, ce prof, hein ? chuchota-t-il. Ça change de Chourave et de ses pots de fleurs...

Lupin eut un faible sourire et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sirius. C'est le fait d'être au centre de l'attention pendant quelques minutes qui te fait cet effet ?

Son camarade ne répondit rien. Sirius cessa de l'embêter et se demanda si ce prof serait réellement bon. Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il pensait de _sa _famille ? Sirius avait remarqué que les yeux du professeur s'arrêtaient bien trop souvent sur sa cravate. Il lui avait fait comprendre, d'un regard, qu'il savait qui il était. Mais bon, pensa Sirius avec arrogance,_ qui_ ne le connaissait pas ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et surtout... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Je me répète, mais n'hésitez pas reviewer ! Je sais que poster une review, ça peut prendre du temps, et c'est embêtant. Je le sais parce que**_ _**j'ai été, après tout, moi aussi une lectrice avant d'être une auteure.**** Je ne demande pas des romans, juste un petit message d'encouragement pour que je sache où je me situe dans votre appréciation.**_

_**Merci infiniment à 'Nyny et Ombrelle' pour sa review !**_

**Chapitre 6 : À chacun ses reproches**

James remonta dans son dortoir d'un pas lourd, son sac pendant sur une de ses épaules. Il était _épuisé_. Et il avait encore une masse de devoirs qui l'attendait pour le lendemain. La vie d'un Première Année, pensa-t-il avec fatalisme, on n'avait pas idée !

Sirius et Peter, eux, s'étaient finalement décidés à faire leurs devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris James que Sirius se soit fait convaincre si facilement par Peter. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, son ami lui avait répondu que sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'un motif supplémentaire pour le faire assassiner.

_Franchement, quelle idée de laisser ça au dernier jour !_ s'énerva James en se concentrant sur ses propres problèmes. Et quelle idée _aussi_ de s'être promené - entres autres choses - dans les couloirs avec Sirius toute la journée. Mais, mettant de côté la culpabilité, James se promit de faire ses devoirs après s'être reposé cinq minutes. _Cinq petites minutes._

Il entra dans le dortoir et fut surpris d'y trouver Remus, assis au pied de sçon lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Ah, c'est toi, dit-il dans un souffle en relevant la tête au son de l'ouverture de la porte. Je voulais te parler.

James remarqua son teint extrêmement pâle et maladif, les cernes sous ses yeux et le tremblement de ses mains, mais ne dit rien. Curieux, il acquiesça. D'habitude, ce n'était pas Remus qui engageait les conversations. Son attitude, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avait plutôt été celle de répondre aux questions posées, tel un automate.

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Severus Rogue, annonça Remus calmement, bien que James pouvait distinguer une once de reproche dans ses yeux.

\- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui répondre. Le regard pénétrant et accusateur de Remus le perturbait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta bêtement James.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Il ne t'avait rien fait...

_Mouais... Non, effectivement. Pas directement, en tout cas. _

\- C'est pas qu'il m'ait fait quoique ce soit ou... ou je ne sais pas, commença à expliquer James. Mais c'est juste... _lui_. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la rouquine là, à toujours le coller ?! Un jour où l'autre, je te jure, cette fille va se faire tuer par sa faute si elle continue à le fréquenter.

\- Évidemment..., marmonna Remus en levant les yeux au plafond. Evans fait ce qu'elle veut, James, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en _danger_ avec Rogue.

\- Je fais ça pour son bien ! s'indigna James.

\- Et peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie que tu te mêles de ses affaires et de sa vie privée ! Laisse là, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas un chevalier servant !

James essaya de masquer sa surprise tandis que les reproches de Remus résonnaient dans le silence du dortoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, grommela-t-il, c'est juste que - Oh, et puis laisse tomber !

\- C'est juste que _quoi_ ? insista Remus. Reconnais que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était de la violence gratuite.

James voulait continuer à se défendre, à s'expliquer, mais il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Remus avait _peut-être_ un peu raison, au fond.

\- Très bien, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il lui coûtait d'avouer sa faute, mais si ça pouvait le sortir d'affaire pour le moment, James était preneur.

\- Promets moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça, dit Remus d'un ton las. Plus jamais.

\- Je - Bon d'accord. Je ne le ferai plus.

Ce qui était totalement faux, bien sûr, mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Pensant d'ailleurs que James était sincère, ce dernier acquiesça, puis se leva.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu sais ? ajouta James, plus pour éviter de se faire prendre la prochaine fois que par curiosité.

\- Je vous ai vu faire, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'expliquer d'avantage, et bien que James voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avait vu exactement, il le laissa en paix, voyant l'état dans lequel était son camarade: alors que la dispute avait donné chaud à James et lui avait sûrement coloré les joues, Remus, au contraire, avait l'air plus blafard que jamais.

Il le regarda prendre la direction de la sortie, un sac sur l'épaule.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda James.

\- Prendre l'air.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va, répondit vaguement Remus.

James n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne put se résoudre à le questionner d'avantage.

\- OK, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour dîner ?

\- Ouais. 'Fin, oui.

0000

Remus ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre en colère contre James. D'habitude, il était du genre à garder son sang froid. _D'habitude..._

Cependant, quiconque _connaissait_ vraiment Remus Lupin savait qu'aujourd'hui, les habitudes ne tiendraient pas. Car d'habitude - et cela avait été le cas hier, avant-hier... -, la nuit venant, Remus aimait s'asseoir dans un coin de la Salle Commune, un bon livre sous la main. D'habitude, Remus allait se coucher à 21h30, épuisé par les aléas de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, Remus ne dormirait pas.

Car aujourd'hui, la lune était pleine.

Cela, Remus le ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps depuis deux jours. Ce matin, la douleur semblait avoir décuplée, et Remus n'avait su que faire, comment agir. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il passait la journée allongé, ne mangeait pas, et dormait.

Chez lui, personne ne venait le déranger. Aucun élève de Troisième Année ne venait lui dire de lui céder sa place, aucune Marlene McKinnon ne venait lui demander le titre de son livre, et certainement aucun Sirius Black ne venait lâcher une Bombabouse à deux centimètres de lui.

Remus soupira et accéléra le pas. Il lui restait maintenant deux heures avant la pleine lune - deux petites heures avant de perdre son humanité - et il était, comme convenu, arrivé aux portes de l'infirmerie. C'était la seule indication qu'on lui avait donnée et Remus, terrorisé par les évènements à venir, s'y était accroché et avait tenu à être ponctuel. Il n'avait avertit personne, si ce n'était James à qui il avait menti, et qui le réaliserait bien vite. Car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les garçons qui partageaient son dortoir se rendraient compte de son absence, qui durerait plus ou moins longtemps, et s'interrogeraient.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la pile de devoirs qui l'attendrait à son retour - quelle idée de faire coïncider une pleine lune avec un dimanche ? - et frappa aux portes, l'appréhension nouant son ventre.

\- Oui ? entendit-il de l'autre côté.

\- C'est Remus Lupin.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement révélant une Mme Pomfresh souriante.

\- Oh, mon garçon ! Entre donc.

Il entra et s'assit sur le lit désigné par l'infirmière, laissant cette dernière lui prendre son sac et le poser sur une chaise. Il regarda tout autour lui, et sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Si l'on exceptait sa présence, l'infirmerie était déserte.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment, dit-elle en le regardant d'un air pensif. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Attends un peu l'arrivée des sélections de Quidditch, et le moindre lit de cette infirmerie sera occupé par un élève gémissant, tu peux me croire...!

Voyant que Remus ne réagissait pas, elle soupira et regarda sa montre.

\- Il nous reste encore un peu de temps. Pourquoi ne t'allongerais-tu pas un peu ?

Elle semblait nerveuse, et Remus réalisa soudainement que son sourire n'était qu'une façade. La pauvre femme réalisait-elle enfin l'étendue de la situation ?

Remus secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec des pensées trop négatives, s'allongea, et ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal... Dans son délire, il imagina quelqu'un qui s'amusait vicieusement à tambouriner contre les parois de son crâne. Le même bonhomme devait d'ailleurs être à l'origine de la douleur dans ses muscles, qui semblaient protester violemment, comme conscients de ce qui allait se produire. Oh, s'il pouvait s'arrêter juste un instant... Juste un tout petit instant...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Des pas feutrés et des propos rapides et murmurés se firent entendre, et Remus ouvrit ses yeux troubles. Après quelques instants d'adaptation, il reconnut sans trop de peine la longue silhouette du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Remus ? demanda gentiment le professeur en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Remus fit un petit bruit, semblable à un grognement, mais ne répondit pas. Il se sentait incapable de dire le moindre mot tant sa gorge était nouée par la peur et l'angoisse de la transformation.

\- Je suis venu te voir avant que tu t'en ailles, reprit Dumbledore. Je n'aurais pas voulu te rater...

Il fit une pause, attendant peut-être une réaction de sa part, puis continua en comprenant qu'il n'en aurait pas.

\- Il faut que tu saches, Remus, que tout ira bien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Tout se passera comme chez toi.

Remus jugea sombrement que cette pensée n'avait rien de réconfortant s'il considérait son état à chaque matinée de pleine lune, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Silencieux, il acquiesça et attendit que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

\- Il est l'heure, informa gravement l'homme, et cette phrase résonna en Remus comme une sentence.

_Il est l'heure. __Il est l'heure. __Il est l'heure... _

Le garçon voulut disparaitre sous les couvertures, se recroqueviller dans son lit, ne jamais le quitter. Oh, si seulement il pouvait rester là jusqu'au matin, ne pas subir ce qu'il subissait depuis des années.

\- Je vais te laisser y aller tranquillement avec Mme Pomfresh. J'ai des papiers qui m'attendent dans mon bureau. Je passerai te voir demain. Bon courage, Remus, lui dit sincèrement le professeur.

Remus aurait aimé lui répondre, le remercier, mais Dumbledore s'en alla avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche et rassembler ses pensées.

Il entendit un bruit, détourna les yeux de la porte, et aperçu Mme Pomfresh qui se tenait à ses côtés, un maigre sourire sur le visage. L'infirmière l'aida à se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes, lui mit une mince cape sur les épaules, et alla ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.

En silence, ils marchèrent le long des couloirs, empruntant des passages secrets dont Remus ne connaissait pas l'existence auparavant, et arrivèrent dehors. Il faisait encore jour, mais les rares élèves qu'il y avait dans le parc étaient bien loin de leur destination. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'arbre.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda, des yeux tristes parcourant son visage.

\- Bien. Nous y sommes...

Elle prit une petite inspiration.

\- Remus, hésita-t-elle, je m'inquiète pour toi... Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu t'es allongé tout à l'heure. Tu aurais dû me parler, me dire si tu avais mal... C'est mon travail de soigner les gens. Si tu ne me dit rien -

\- La lycanthropie ne se soigne pas, coupa t-il d'une voix sèche avant même qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher.

L'infirmière recula instinctivement d'un pas puis, s'en rendant compte, elle se mordit la lèvre et posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

\- Évidemment. Mais si tu me disais juste ce que tu ressentais... Je pourrais au moins... Te soulager, ou... Ou...

Remus sentait la colère du loup au fond de lui grandir. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il ne voulait pas parler. Pas maintenant.

Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et répondit du ton le plus détaché qu'il pouvait compte tenu des circonstances et du lever de lune imminent.

\- Je la sens. La... La bête. Au fond de moi. Elle arrivera bientôt. Je le sais.

Au regard horrifié qui apparu dans les yeux de Madame Pomfresh, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Le loup dans sa tête cria victoire. _Elle te laissera sûrement tranquille, maintenant que tu as réussi à l'effrayer._

\- Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Viens par là !

Remus recula brusquement de plusieurs pas, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction, et la regarda en écarquillant les gens n'étaient-ils pas censés rejeter les loups-garous ? N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'ils avaient agis toute sa vie ? Remus était perdu, épuisé, agacé. Mme Pomfresh essaya de l'entraîner dans une embrasse, mais il la repoussa brutalement. Peut-être un peu plus brutalement que ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais pas question de s'excuser. C'étaient les faibles qui s'excusaient.

L'infirmière sembla comprendre le message car elle cligna des yeux, et ne dit rien. En silence, elle prit un bâton du sol et le fit léviter jusqu'à un nœud, à la base du tronc de l'arbre, qui se figea.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Remus, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Tu fermeras la seconde porte, après la trappe, et mettras la clé dessous, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

_Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de la briser en milles morceaux._

Il n'y avait plus qu'à voir si les sortilèges de protections suffiraient. Mais tandis qu'en temps normal, il aurait été terrifié à la perspective que quelque chose n'aille pas, il était maintenant totalement indifférent à cette pensée. Le loup gagnait du terrain.

Mme Pomfresh attendit qu'il glisse dans le tunnel sous le saule, puis partit.

Remus laissa un soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche et entreprit de trouver son chemin dans le long tunnel bas. Après ce qui lui sembla une demi-heure de marche épuisante, il atteignit le bout du tunnel à bout de souffle et ruisselant de sueur. Levant les yeux, il aperçu une trappe. Il s'y hissa et la referma derrière lui. Là, il vit une seconde porte et la poussa.

Il était désormais dans ce qui ressemblait à un rez-de-chaussé d'une maison ancienne, mais complètement meublée. Tables, chaises, fauteuils, tapis... Rien ne manquait. Il y avait même un chandelier sur la table. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'était importuné à l'aménager complètement. De toute manière, elle serait détruite le lendemain, alors pourquoi donner cette impression de normalité ? Une observation plus attentive lui fit remarquer, cependant, que les fenêtres étaient recouvertes par des planches de bois clouées. Sûrement une précaution pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. _Ça_, au moins, était réaliste.

Finalement, il eut conscience de sa faiblesse et monta au premier étage dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'étendre quelques instants. Si ses calculs étaient bon, il lui restait encore un peu plus d'une heure.

Remus trouva une chambre à coucher qui contenait un grand lit. Il prit la précaution de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, qu'il disposa sous le matelas où il pensait que le loup ne pourrait pas les atteindre. Ayant peu d'argent, sa famille ne pouvait lui offrir sans cesse de nouvelles robes; alors garder les anciennes le plus longtemps possible était devenu une nécessité, et en acheter de nouvelles après chaque pleine lune n'était définitivement pas une option.

Éreinté et tremblant de peur, il s'allongea sur le lit, se recouvrit de couvertures, et attendit. C'était un moment intenable avant sa transformation; de savoir ce qu'il allait arriver, mais de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Pourtant, sachant que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il attendit.

0000

De la lumière. Blanche et froide, elle agressait ses yeux troubles à travers des paupières fines comme du papier.

Un martèlement continu dans sa tête. Un corps lourd. Une douleur croissante, aiguë.

Une main lui caressait les cheveux. Une main douce, froide, experte.

Il ouvrit les yeux - _lumière, blanche, froide_ \- et les referma aussitôt. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Horriblement confus, il gémit pour exprimer sa douleur.

Comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant de douleur et de ne pas en devenir fou ? Toutes les parcelles de son corps semblaient être à vif, excepté, étrangement, sa jambe gauche. Au niveau de cette partie de son corps, contrairement aux autres où régnaient douleurs et démangeaisons, il ne ressentait rien. Vraiment rien. Pas même la moindre sensation. Son cœur manqua un battement et, n'ayant plus la force de poursuivre son raisonnement, il ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Ébloui, il ignora les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Il était dans un lit, dans ce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh - propriétaire de la main - était penchée au dessus de lui, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, et lui sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

\- Mme P-Pomfresh ? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque, un goût de sang se propageant dans sa bouche.

La douleur qu'il avait prévue suivit cette tentative d'expression audacieuse, et il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Il resta allongé, immobile, se préparant à ce que la nausée et la brulante agonie augmentent en intensité.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Remus... Comment vas-tu ?

La voix de Mme Pomfresh tremblait, malgré ses tentatives infructueuses de la réguler.

\- Je... J-jambe gauche..., tenta désespérément de lui faire comprendre Remus.

Cette sensation, ou plutôt le manque de celle-ci, il l'avait déjà ressentie. Ne voulant pas se laisser gagner par la panique, Remus serra ses poings autour du drap si fort que les jointures de ses doigts déjà écorchés commencèrent à palpiter de douleur. _Ce n'était pas possible... Pas ici._

Il entendit Mme Pomfresh soupirer.

\- Oui... J'ai envoyé un hibou express à ton père. Il m'a dit que tu as déjà eu ce genre de soucis... Je...Je crains malheureusement que tu n'aies été bien dur avec toi, l'autre nuit. J'ai tenté de guérir tes plaies, ai soudé ta côte mais, ainsi que tu peux l'imaginer, les plaies sont profondes et magiques, et laisseront des cicatrices.

Remus ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer - il ne le pouvait pas, sa nuque était trop raide. Et puis, il savait tout ça. Chaque mois, le même scénario, avec des os et des muscles différents, se répétait. Alors il ne dit rien, et attendit la suite.

\- Une de tes plaies a été très profonde, et a... endommagé un nerf dans ta jambe gauche. On dirait bien qu'elle a été causée par tes crocs - je veux dire, enfin... Non, rien.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, voulant voir si sa maladresse avait été repérée par Remus, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle continua.

\- Il est possible que tu ne sentes rien dans ta jambe pendant plusieurs jours, Remus...

Remus leva les yeux vers elle, la terreur inscrite sur chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Le souffle littéralement coupé et tremblant d'angoisse, il céda à la panique. Dans quelle situation s'était-il fourré ?! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça... Pas toutes ces blessures, pas toutes ces cicatrices... Pas _ici ! _Il était dans une école, bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment !

Remus regarda son torse sur lequel de profondes plaies rouges tentaient de guérir. Elles laisseraient des cicatrices; celles-là et toutes les autres qu'il s'était faites. Ensemble, elles se mêlaient et constituaient la preuve qu'il n'était pas normal, que le monstre qu'il était avait dévoré sa propre jambe.

Envahi de honte, il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe droite, où il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui restait de peau, et enfin sa jambe gauche. Il frissonna d'horreur et détourna les yeux.

\- Dans combien de temps sera-t-elle guérie ?

Parler lui faisait toujours horriblement mal, mais ne pas le faire et s'enfermer dans un mutisme raviverait en sa mémoire des souvenirs passés de la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et ces souvenirs là... Remus était certain qu'il ne voulait pas les avoir dans sa tête.

\- C'est dur à dire... Si tu prends correctement cette potion, dit Mme Pomfresh en désignant un flacon opaque, ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une semaine. Mais c'est relatif.

Remus soupira et se mit la tête dans les mains. _Une semaine_. Avec la même sensation que s'il avait perdu sa jambe gauche. Ses talents de menteur serraient mis à l'épreuve.

\- Vous avez dit 'l'autre nuit'... C'était quand, 'l'autre nuit' ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête et en repensant à un détail qu'avait évoqué Mme Pomfresh.

\- Il y a maintenant deux jours. Tu as été inconscient pendant toute une journée, Remus. Tu étais affreusement blessé quand je t'ai récupéré. Couvert de sang... Le professeur Dumbledore est passé hier, mais tu étais endormi. Il m'a dit de te souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Remus acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, mais son esprit était ailleurs. _Deux jours._ Et pourtant, il ne se souvenait de rien. Ni de son sommeil, ni de ce qui avait pu mener Remus à s'attaquer à sa propre jambe.

Car des heures durant lesquelles le loup prenait le contrôle, rien ne s'inscrivait clairement dans sa mémoire mis à part la rage, la haine, la terreur, et bien-sûr, la douleur. Ne se souvenir de rien n'était jamais réconfortant... Au contraire, Remus trouvait cela effrayant. Se réveiller les matins et découvrir l'état désastreux dans lequel il se trouvait, sachant qu'il en était la cause, dégoutait Remus au plus haut point.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter et le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Si je m'écoutais, je te garderais jusqu'à que ta jambe soit en état de marche, mais je doute que tu sois de cet avis.

Evidemment. Il avait déjà raté suffisamment de jours pour lui faire rater une semaine de cours en surcroît.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, continua-t-elle prudemment, je vais te garder encore une journée. Au minimum. Le temps que tes plaies guérissent un peu plus et qu'elles cicatrisent. Je ne te garantie pas qu'elles disparaîtront totalement, mais au moins, elles seront moins douloureuses.

\- Merci, souffla le garçon, la culpabilité et la honte commençant à faire surface.

\- De rien, Remus.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce, et Remus réfléchit longtemps à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, dit-il en regardant ses mains. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parlez et m'énerver ainsi. Je ne cherche pas des motifs d'excuse, mais les soirs de pleine lune, il m'arrive d'être comme ça... Je... J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus moi-même et... Je sais que c'est... dégoutant, et _monstrueux_ mais -

\- Oh, Remus, ce n'est rien, l'interrompit gentiment Mme Pomfresh. Oublie donc cela. Je m'en veux de t'avoir poussé à bout. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais déjà suffisamment de préoccupations, et savoir que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. C'est juste que... C'est la première fois que je suis face à une telle situation, et j'ai agit inconsciemment. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela fonctionne chez toi. Que font tes parents ?

Remus ne répondit pas, et haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? Comment expliquer le rituel qu'avaient mit en place les Lupin une fois par mois depuis de longues années ?

\- On a nos habitudes, dit-il brièvement. Mais, rassurez-vous. Les prochaines fois, je me contrôlerai. Ce qui s'est passé dimanche soir n'arrivera plus. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

* * *

**_Ai-je même besoin de l'écrire ? Bon, allez... Je vous fais grâce du mot tabou pour cette fois !_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Merci à Nyny et Ombrelle pour sa review !  
Bon chapitre ! **_

**Chapitre 7 : Besoin, Envie**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Lupin était absent. _Trois jours._

Sirius avait demandé à James, quoique sans grands espoirs, s'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant leur camarade manquant. Mais James ne savait pas.

Il avait vaguement parlé de quelque chose, disant que Lupin avait été en colère avec lui un soir, mais Sirius ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait avoir un lien avec son absence. Lupin n'aurait pas pu disparaître à cause d'une simple dispute, n'est-ce-pas ? Du moins, cela aurait pu être une hypothèse crédible si l'absence en question n'avait pas duré trois jours.

Ils étaient à leur premier cours de la matinée, Sortilèges, lorsque Lupin revint enfin. Arrivé en retard, il s'était excusé platement à Flitwick.

\- Excusez-moi du retard, Professeur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

La classe le regardait avec intérêt. Une absence de trois jours, moins d'une semaine après leur arrivé à Poudlard avait de quoi attirer la curiosité des élèves. Certains, parmi les filles les plus émotives, s'étaient même inquiétés.

Le professeur Flitwick, étrangement tolérant envers Lupin, lui sourit gentiment et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête d'aller s'asseoir. Sirius secoua la tête. Si cela avait été lui, ou James, il doutait que le professeur ait été aussi clément.

Tandis qu'il allait à côté d'Evans, qui avait un siège vide à sa droite, Sirius remarqua la manière étrange qu'avait Remus de marcher. Il semblait mettre tout son poids sur sa jambe droite, et s'appuyait à peine sur l'autre. Et bien qu'il faisait cela avec un talent remarquable, les yeux observateurs de Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa démarche.

Un coup d'œil à James lui indiqua que son ami avait vu la même chose. Ses yeux noisettes fixaient intensément la jambe de Lupin.

Mais, préférant rêvasser, Sirius haussa les épaules, mit de côté toute idée de démarche insolite, et revêtit une expression de pur ennui.

Un peu plus tard, les explication théoriques enfin terminées, chaque élève avait devant lui une plume, censée léviter grâce au sortilège approprié. Sirius regarda Evans avec dédain, qui avait réussi du premier coup, gagnant des félicitations et quinze points pour Gryffondor.

Muni de la nouvelle volonté de prouver qu'il valait autant - si ce n'était mieux - qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, Sirius fut le prochain, et gagna à son tour quelques points. Il réprima à grande peine une protestation, trouvant son accomplissement largement sous-évalué.

Petit à petit, un brouhaha gagna l'ensemble de la classe tandis que les élèves marmonnaient, pestaient, ou discutaient simplement en essayant de faire léviter leurs plumes. Mais les succès étaient rares, et seuls James, Lupin, et trois Poufsouffles étaient nouvellement venus à bout du sortilège.

Du côté de Peter, comme l'avait d'ailleurs silencieusement prédit Sirius, rien ne se produisait.

\- Sirius, aide-moi, je t'en pris..., implora Peter.

Soupirant, Sirius se tourna vers lui.

\- Demande à James.

\- Mais c'est _toi _qui a réussi le premier, de vous deux !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Peter, intervint James. Je vais t'aider. Montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles.

Plissant ses yeux humides et serrant sa baguette dans son poing potelé, Peter lança :

_\- Wingardiom Levisa !_

Rien ne se produisit.

Mais avant même que James ait pu dire quoique ce soit ou faire la moindre remarque, il recommença, désireux de faire ses preuves, et sa plume partit en fumée.

\- Peter, Peter... Tu ne dis même pas la bonne formule..., dit James avec un léger sourire. Comment veux-tu y arriver ? Regarde.

_\- Wingardium Leviosa ! _lança-t-il avec assurance.

La plume de James s'envola sous les yeux admiratifs de Peter, qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Un air satisfait sur le visage, James s'étirait les doigts nonchalamment.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne, dit-il en regardant les restes de la plume de Peter.

0000

\- Vous avez vu quand j'ai agité la baguette et que d'un coup _PFLUU !_

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des heures que Pettigrow parlait. Même s'ils avaient eu Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entre-temps - où il avait été déplorable - Pettigrow n'avait toujours pas oublié son exploit de la matinée.

Assis pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, où Pettigrow les avaient malheureusement suivis, ils l'écoutaient parler, et encore parler.

\- Et alors, elle s'est envolée de quinze centimètres, et - je te le _jure_ Remus - et elle est restée en l'air au moins _dix_ secondes !

Lupin, la nouvelle victime de Pettigrow, avait fini de manger et semblait se battre entre assoupissement et attention, sans doute pour encourager Peter.

\- Écoute Peter, ce que tu as fais est très bien, trancha-t-il finalement. Souviens-toi juste de ce que Potter t'as donné comme conseils, pour que tu puisses les réutiliser la prochaine fois.

Et sans un mot de plus, ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il prit son sac et s'en alla.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a à la jambe, à ton avis ? demanda James pensivement.

\- C'est son souci, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. S'il a envie de nous en parler, nous l'écouterons. Sinon, il t'ignorera, comme il aime le faire d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sirius, dit James songeusement. C'est peut-être récurant. Il semblait avoir mal même avant d'être partit... Je lui demanderai ce soir, conclut-il.

Réprimant l'envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas forcément la même jambe, et que cela ne les concernait pas, Sirius lui répondit :

\- OK, fais comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si Lupin t'as vexé par je-ne-sais-quelle parole !

\- Hé ! Je ne fais pas ça !

\- Et la dernière fois, lorsque tu m'as dis que tu en avais marre qu'il soit si froid avec toi ? contra Sirius avec un léger sourire. Tu te plains tout le temps de lui et de sa stupide attitude, alors laisse tomber l'affaire, OK ?

James se leva alors, résigné. Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

\- Allez viens, soupira Sirius en le suivant, sinon on sera en retard pour le prochain cours.

0000

\- Bien Potter ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! s'écria Mme Wingson en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Sirius regarda son ami descendre de son balai, une expression ravie collée sur son visage. S'il y avait bien un cours où son ami pouvait être sûr de remporter des points pour Gryffondor, c'était sans aucun doute les cours de Vol sur balais.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que cette matière.

James était bon partout. Sirius lui-même savait qu'il avait à peu de choses près un niveau similaire à James... Sauf peut-être en Vol.

Les Black ne l'avaient jamais autorisé à faire du Quidditch. Il avait un balai – un très bon, même – mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'enfourcher. Ses parents avaient tout de même tenus à ce qu'il en ait un – quel Sang-Pur digne de ce nom n'en aurait pas ? – mais de là à le laisser jouer avec... ? C'était là une toute autre affaire.

_"Le Quidditch est un sport trop populaire"_ disait son père quand le sujet était abordé par Sirius._"Tu es un Black"_. Sa mère, quant à elle, trouvait que c'était un sport de rustres, de Sang-Mêlés. _"Tu devrais les voir, sur leurs balais, à se lancer des Cognards. Tu pourrais en recevoir un"_.

Cela faisait rire Sirius. Sa mère ne s'inquiéterait nullement de sa condition physique s'il venait à recevoir à Cognard. Un Elfe de Maison pourrait bien s'occuper de lui et le remettre sur pied. C'était presque devenu une habitude, pour sa mère. Les Elfes faisaient tout. Et par "tout", Sirius voulait également parler de la fonction maternelle. Il doutait sérieusement que Walburga Black ait un jour tenu l'un de ses deux nourrissons dans les bras.

La seule position du jeu que ses parents toléraient était celle d'attrapeur._ "C'est une position acceptable. Après tout, c'est celle qui permet la victoire de l'équipe. C'est donc la place la plus importante. Les autres sont insignifiantes."_ Du moins, c'était là l'idéologie des Black, et Sirius ne s'imaginait pas vraiment les parents de James, pourtant de Sang-Pur, interdire à leur fils de jouer une quelconque position.

Orion Black avait donc décrété que si son fils désirait tant monter sur son balai et jouer au Quidditch, il jouerait attrapeur, sinon rien. Et c'est ainsi que Sirius - à qui la position d'attrapeur ne faisait ni chaud ni froid - n'avait jamais monté un balai jusqu'à son premier cours de Vol, il y a quelques jours. Et les résultats s'en faisaient ressentir.

\- Black ! aboya le professeur. Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise de _redresser le manche de ce balai ! _Vous n'irez nul-part comme ça !

Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Pratiquement toutes les filles de Gryffondor de son année étaient dans son cas, et ses deux autres camarades de dortoir n'étaient pas en reste.

En réalité, il n'y avait que James qui se débrouillait bien.

\- Pettigrow, cessez de suivre Lupin comme son ombre ! Ce n'est vraiment pas lui que je vous conseillerais de suivre. Vous le déconcentrez, et vous recopiez ses mauvaises habitudes ! Et Lupin, _détendez-vous, _par Merlin !

Elle le regarda faire tandis que Remus essayait de se détendre et de décrisper ses mains.

\- Voilà, vous voyez, c'est mieux ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

À la fin du cours, tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait avec soulagement vers le château, elle appela James.

\- Potter, venez par-ci je vous prie. J'aimerais deux mots avec vous.

Sirius, qui avait prit de l'avance, préféra l'attendre un peu plus loin. Lorsque James s'approcha de lui deux minutes plus tard en courant, Sirius lui demanda:

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Elle voulait me féliciter pour mon aisance sur un balai, et me conseiller d'aller aux sélections de Quidditch l'année prochaine ! J'peux pas cette année, les Premières Années n'ont pas le droit...

\- Allez, James ! Tu auras plus de temps pour t'entraîner et tu seras meilleur, dit Sirius en espérant lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas - encore - une sorte de génie du vol.

\- Mais je_ suis _déjà le meilleur !

Tant pis. James était bon, mais de là à être le meilleur... Il craignait que cette histoire de Quidditch ne monte un peu trop à la tête de son ami. _Mais, s'il est vraiment bon, à quoi bon le taire ?_

\- OK, tu es le meilleur, assura finalement Sirius, faute d'autres techniques.

0000

Il arrivèrent enfin dans leur dortoir, où Lupin lisait un livre et où Pettigrow essayait de faire léviter une plume. Ses joues étaient rouges – probablement parce que Pettigrow en oubliait de respirer tant il était concentré – et ses jointures blanches.

\- Peter - stop, tu vas t'évanouir ! rigola James en prenant la baguette des mains du garçon. Regarde plutôt comment _je_ fais.

Sirius regarda James pendant dix minutes. Peter, à côté de lui, ne cessait de bondir sur son lit à chaque fois que James réussissait à faire léviter sa plume – ce qu'il réussissait à chaque fois. Lassé de voir Peter s'exciter pour un rien, Sirius détourna son attention vers Lupin. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le dortoir, et continuait de lire.

Sirius s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu lis ?

Bien qu'il ne fut absolument pas intéressé par la réponse, il lui semblait que c'était la bonne question à poser pour délier la langue de Lupin.

\- Un livre.

Sirius soupira. Visiblement non.

\- Je veux dire – Quel est le titre de ton livre ? dit-il en reformulant sa question, bien que la signification de la première ait été évidente.

\- C'est un livre sur les moldus.

Les moldus. Passionnant.

\- Et c'est... heu... Cool ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que veut dire "cool" pour toi. Moi, je trouve ce livre intéressant. Mais d'après ce que je sais de _toi_, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais. Et encore moins que tu le qualifierais de "cool".

Il avait dit ça sur un ton très calme et détaché. Le ton apparemment dénué de sentiment qu'il empruntait à chaque fois. C'était ce ton qui énervait Sirius, et qui faillit lui faire perdre patience, plus que la signification des paroles du garçon.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu sais de moi, hein, Lupin ? chuchota néanmoins Sirius, essayant de ne pas exploser.

Malgré le fait qu'elles aient été chuchotées, les paroles furent suffisamment audibles pour que le dortoir devienne silencieux. James et Peter le regardaient, les yeux ronds.

\- Je sais que tu es un Black, répliqua Remus, d'une riche et ancienne famille de sorciers et que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit garçon gâté et dont la vie est tout simplement parf -

\- FAUX ! s'emporta Sirius.

\- ... parfaite. Sans oublier que tu es plein de préjugés envers les moldus et nés-moldus.

\- Faux ! Et encore FAUX ! beugla Sirius. Je n'ai aucun préjugé envers les Sang-de-B-

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Lupin haussa un sourcil, lui lança un regard qui signifiait _"Et qu'est-ce-que tu dis de ça ?"_ et retourna à sa lecture.

Avant même que Sirius puisse faire une nouvelle démonstration de la puissance des ses cordes vocales, James intervint :

\- Remus ?

\- Hum ?

Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

\- Tu ne nous as pas dis pourquoi tu avais disparu pendant trois jours.

\- Et ?

Sa voix tremblait encore de colère envers Sirius.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Remus baissa les yeux sur son livre, mais ne répondit pas. Sirius soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as à la jambe ? demanda-t-il, tentant de se montrer concerné pour atténuer la tension qu'il y avait entre-eux.

\- Rien.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas rien. Toute la journée, je t'ai vu ne t'appuyer que sur ta jambe gauche.

Remus se pinça les lèvres et eut l'air gêné. Après tout, il venait de se faire démasquer.

\- Comment est-ce-que tu t'es fait mal ?

\- En me dépêchant de venir en Sortilèges aujourd'hui, je me suis un peu foulé la cheville, consentit-il enfin à répondre.

\- Pas de chance, dit Peter avec un ton compatissant. C'était la même jambe qui boitait il y a une semaine.

\- Simple coïncidence.

\- Tu n'es pas très solide, dis moi, fit remarquer Sirius.

Lupin haussa les épaules. Son livre était toujours ouvert, mais ses yeux n'en parcouraient plus les lignes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un truc à la jambe ? demanda James. On aurait pu t'aider à porter ton sac.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de votre aide, merci, dit Lupin fermement.

\- Ce n'est pas d'envie dont je te parle, là. C'est d'un besoin_, _répondit James simplement.

\- Et puis, tu pourrais te faire encore plus mal à la jambe si tu continues à faire comme si de rien n'était, ajouta judicieusement Peter. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais je crois que tu devrais plutôt ménager ta jambe.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce-que depuis le début tu rejettes notre amitié ? demanda Sirius en se joignant aux deux autres dans le but tirez les veracrasses du nez de leur camarade.

\- Je ne savais pas que _tu_ voulais de mon amitié, Black, rétorqua Remus. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'était pas toi le plus persistant.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Et toi tu ne m'as pas contredit.

\- Bon ça suffit ! s'interposa James. Remus, tu réponds à la question de Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu nous évites ? On est tes camarades de dortoirs, bon sang ! On ne peut pas s'ignorer pendant sept années !

Lupin eut l'air déconcerté, et pour une fois ne tenta pas de le cacher. Il semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je sais vraiment pas.

Son ton froid et détaché était parti. Il avait parlé sincèrement. Il semblait à Sirius qu'il voyait Remus pour la première fois.

\- Je veux dire que, dit James en cherchant ses mots, on a tout tenté. On a été gentils, attentionnés, pots de colle... On t'a même ignoré pendant quelques heures en espérant que nous te manquerions !

Remus eut un sourire qui contrasta grandement avec l'expression fermée de son visage qu'il adoptait si souvent.

\- J'imagine, dit-il lentement, que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de... de rester un peu plus souvent avec vous...

James sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Cool ! Tu sais, avoir des amis à l'extérieur de Poudlard ne t'empêche pas de créer de nouveaux liens ici ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et puis, t'as besoin de nous pour porter ton sac, dit Peter avec un sourire. Je me répète, mais ta jambe n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

Remus eut un sourire gêné.

\- Euh... Si tu repenses à notre petite altercation, ajouta Sirius, je pense qu'il vaut mieux oublier ça. On était tous les deux de mauvaise humeur, même si... Même si je reconnais que tu avais raison.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te juger par ton nom de famille. Crois-moi, ça n'arrivera plus. Je... Je ne suis vraiment pas comme ça, dit Remus sincèrement.

\- C'est oublié, répondit Sirius.

\- Alors, amis ? demanda James avec précaution.

Remus hésita une petite seconde. Il devait sûrement être inhabituel de décider d'une amitié en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Ouais..., murmura-t-il alors. C'est d'accord. Amis.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est si simple... !**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Merci pour les reviews laissées par Chiyoh, Lila, et Nyny et Ombrelle, elles me font énormément plaisir ! Continuez ainsi, on est sur la bonne voie ! **_

_**Bref, Joyeux Noël à tous, et Bonne Année si je ne poste pas avant ! **_

**Chapitre 8 : En cloque, mode d'emploi**

Les jours suivants furent bien différents des premiers que James avait passés à Poudlard. D'un duo, qu'il formait avec Sirius, ils étaient passés à un quatuor, avec Remus et Peter - que le premier avait tout simplement refusé de laisser à l'écart. Il savait qu'ensemble, ils feraient de grandes choses. Et bien que Remus gardait encore, pour une raison inconnue, une certaine distance entre-eux, les quatre nouveaux amis, entraînés par James et Sirius, avaient somme toute des discussions divertissantes.

\- Dans exactement vingt-sept jours, c'est Halloween ! déclara Sirius joyeusement en plein milieu d'une discussion avec Peter sur les cartes Chocogrenouille.

\- Et ? demanda Remus sans se détacher de sa lecture.

La couverture de son livre lisait _La philosophie du matérialiste : Pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir. _James se demandait parfois, lorsqu'il observait son ami, où ce dernier allait chercher de tels bouquins.

\- Et, continua Sirius ignorant le fait que son ami n'avait absolument pas l'air intéressé, je pense que le moment est venu de montrer à toute l'école l'étendue de nos talents !

_\- Nos ? _répéta Remus, en relevant son visage pâle de son livre. Comment ça, "nos" ?

\- Bah, intervint James, nous quatre !

Il y eut y silence pendant lequel Remus fixa des yeux James comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Attendez un peu, dit-il finalement avec un petit rire, vous n'allez pas m'entraîner dans un de vos plans tordus, soyons bien d'accord ?

\- Mais _Remus_ ! s'indigna Sirius. Comment veux-tu que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit sans toi ?

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il chercha quelques instants dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, dont les manches devenaient d'ailleurs ridiculement courtes, et en retira un petit bout de parchemin qu'il coinça dans son livre avant de le fermer.

\- Vous vous passerez très bien de moi, dit-il en déposant son livre sur sa table de chevet.

Sirius dirigea vers James un regard qui signifiait "_Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire changer d'avis ?_". James, en bon ami, se décida à lui venir en aide.

\- Allez, Remus ! De quoi as-tu peur ? le taquina-t-il en croisant les bras. De la Grande Prêtresse McGo ?

Il espérait bien qu'en jouant avec la fierté de Remus, ce dernier avouerait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

\- Mais de rien... C'est juste que, si on se fait prendre...

Il avait l'air extrêmement inquiet et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils vers la fenêtre. James se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dehors qui puisse à ce point captiver le regard de leur ami.

\- On ne se fera pas prendre, dit Sirius d'un ton confiant. Pas vrai, James ?

\- Aucun risque ! confirma ce dernier en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Aucun des deux autres membres du quatuor n'était au courant de l'existence de sa Cape d'Invisibilité. L'heure était probablement venue de leur dévoiler ce secret. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait convaincre Remus de rejoindre leur cause.

\- Et comment vous allez vous y prendre ? dit Remus d'un ton sceptique qui ne fit que renforcer James dans sa conviction.

Sans lui répondre immédiatement, pour prolonger le suspens, il plongea dans sa malle et en retira une étoffe très fine et presque translucide.

\- Avec _ceci_, dit-il d'un ton majestueux, comme s'il présentait un joyau royal.

Remus garda pendant quelques secondes l'expression sceptique qu'il arborait, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, et tendit la main vers la Cape, en manque de mots. Peter, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air de saisir l'étendue du miracle.

\- C'est quoi, ce truc ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce _truc ?! s'_indigna une nouvelle fois Sirius en reculant comme s'il avait été profondément blessé. Ce n'est pas un _truc ! _

James se demandait parfois si Peter était vraiment issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur, tant il faisait quelques fois preuve de lacunes concernant la culture sorcière. Mais James se sentait plus concerné par la réaction de Remus. C'était de lui qu'allait dépendre leur plan. Sur son lit, ce dernier rabaissa enfin son doigt et déclara d'une petite voix:

\- C'est une Cape d'Invisibilité, pas vrai ?

\- Ça existe ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Peter.

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Mais c'est parce qu'elles sont extrêmement rares, et très chères. Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

James n'en doutait pas. Au vu de l'état des robes du garçon, Remus ne devait pas provenir d'une famille riche, contrairement à Sirius, Peter ou à lui-même, qui vivaient tous décemment. _Et parfois même plus que décemment, _pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Bien sûr, ce sujet n'avait jamais été abordé entre-eux, même depuis leur récente amitié. Mais ce genre de détail ne passait pas inaperçu, et James remarquait la gêne de Remus à chaque fois que le sujet de conversation se rapprochait trop de sa situation familiale.

\- James ?

\- Oui ? dit-il en sursautant.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Sirius faussement inquiet.

\- Oui, bien-sûr... Qu'est-ce-qu'on disait ? demanda James.

\- On voulait savoir où tu t'étais procuré ta Cape, l'informa Peter.

\- C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée, expliqua James. C'est un héritage de famille. La Cape se transmet de générations en générations.

\- Et donc ? insista Remus.

\- Et donc, si nous l'utilisons, il n'y a aucune chance que l'on puisse se faire prendre ! conclu brillamment Sirius.

Mais les sourcils de Remus ne se défroncèrent pas et il croisa les bras.

\- On ne se fera pas prendre lorsqu'on mettra le tour en place, mais que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un devine que nous en sommes les auteurs ?

\- Remus, soupira James, tu réfléchis trop ! Aucun de nous n'ira nous dénoncer, hein ? Alors comment veux-tu que quelqu'un devine ? Et il faudrait être particulièrement _maladroit_ pour laisser échapper une telle information ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de Peter.

\- Et au _pire _des cas, renchérit Sirius, on aura une retenue ! Rien de bien méchant. James et moi en avons déjà eu _sept_ ! Crois-moi, personne ne sera renvoyé de Poudlard pour une petite blagounette !

Remus fronça d'avantage les sourcils et réfléchit. Finalement, il soupira.

\- Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu... Mais -

\- _Quoi_ _encore ?_

\- Je vais aller prendre l'air.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda Sirius, perplexe.

Remus ne répondit pas, mais se leva et marcha en direction de la porte.

\- Ep, ep, ep ! intervint James en agitant le doigt et en se plaçant devant lui.

\- Quoi ? soupira Remus d'un air fatigué.

\- Tu m'as fais le même coup la dernière fois.

Sirius et Peter le regardaient, ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre. Remus, lui, fixait James droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'a dis que tu allais prendre l'air, et PFUU ! Comme par magie, tu ne reviens pas avant trois jours !

Remus eut l'air ennuyé et croisa les bras, secouant la tête.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu t'en vas, insista James, toujours aussi têtu. Parce que crois le ou non, je ne crois pas ton histoire d'aller "prendre l'air".

L'air ennuyé de Remus se transforma peu à peu en panique, et il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer.

\- James, laisse-moi sortir.

\- Non.

\- _Je t'en prie_, James, laisse-moi sortir.

\- Non, répéta James d'un air buté en croisant à son tour les bras.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, non ? dit Remus d'un air irrité.

\- Absolument pas.

Remus fit alors quelques pas et s'assit sur son lit, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux d'un air las.

\- Ma mère est malade, annonça-t-il brusquement.

\- Pardon ? demanda Sirius, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Elle est malade, Sirius. Gravement.

\- Ah... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda James doucement, regrettant un peu ses paroles à présent qu'il comprenait.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Remus en secoua la tête. Les guérisseurs... Les guérisseurs ne savent pas.

\- Mais... C'est horrible, couina Peter.

Même Sirius, d'ordinaire plus relâché, semblait un peu soucieux.

\- Et en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, curieux de savoir en quoi cela pouvait les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

Remus inspira profondément et releva la tête, ses yeux ne croisant aucun des regards de ses amis.

\- J'ai le droit de la visiter de temps en temps.

\- Tu veux dire en rentrant chez toi ? Ou à Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Chez-moi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en danger ? risqua de demander James.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Remis en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les guérisseurs peuvent pratiquement tout guérir, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Il y a des remèdes à tout.

\- Exactement, James. _Pratiquement._ Il y a des choses qui ne se guérissent pas et qui n'ont pas de remède, répliqua Remus en fixant la porte d'un regard dur.

James se sentait mal pour Remus. Sa propre mère comptait énormément pour lui. S'il devait faire face à ce genre de situation, il n'était pas sûr de réagir aussi pacifiquement que Remus. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'amour que portait Remus à sa mère, bien que l'expression de son visage, si souvent indéchiffrable, le perturbait.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'en vas ? demanda prudemment James.

Remus acquiesça.

\- Je suis désolé. J'espère que tes visites lui apportent un minimum de réconfort, murmura James.

\- J'espère aussi.

\- Tu pars maintenant ? demanda Peter.

\- Je pense. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt dix-sept heures, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Alors oui, dit Remus avec un long soupir. Je dois être dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour dix-sept heures, justement.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas nous laisser préparer la farce tout seuls ! s'alarma Sirius. On a besoin de ton cerveau !

\- Mon cerveau sera disponible dès mon retour, les rassura Remus en souriant faiblement. Je vous aiderai, promis.

\- Tu reviens quand ?

\- Dans deux jours. Le temps de... de lui remonter le moral.

Remus écarta ensuite doucement James de devant la porte et dit:

\- Je vous reverrai bientôt. Jusqu'ici, essayez de ne pas avoir trop de retenues, d'accord ? On laisse le compteur à sept.

\- Promis ! lui dit Sirius en rigolant, regardant Remus refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un silence se fit tandis que les trois garçons entendaient Remus descendre les marches d'un pas lourd.

\- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, marmonna Peter.

\- Il n'a _jamais_ l'air en forme, Peter ! dit Sirius impatiemment.

James tenta d'apaiser Sirius du regard. Ce dernier avait _vraiment_ besoin de se calmer avec Peter.

\- Bon, Peter, tu es avec nous pour la blague du siècle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il, surexcité.

\- Alors ? On fait quoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée..., chuchota Sirius d'un air conspirateur.

0000

Enthousiasmés par l'idée de Sirius, les trois amis firent des recherches pour leur permettre de réaliser leur petit tour. Conscients que ces dernières iraient beaucoup plus vite avec l'aide de Remus, ils attendaient tous avec impatience son retour, deux jours après son départ.

Mais leur ami ne revint qu'un jour plus tard avec l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche et de grosses cernes sous les yeux, mais fort heureusement, sans jambe qui boitait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils espéraient.

En ce moment précis, Remus était assis sur son lit et écoutait sans broncher les questions de ses amis.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi cette journée de retard ? demanda Sirius.

\- Tu nous avais dit que tu reviendrais dans deux jours ! protesta James.

\- Et on est déjà le _troisième_ jour ! s'indigna Peter.

Finalement, Remus soupira et expliqua:

\- Le délai de retour que je vous ai donné n'était qu'une prévision.

\- Mais pourquoi trois au lieu de deux ? insista Sirius.

\- Parce que ma mère a besoin de soutien, et que j'ai préféré rester un jour de plus auprès d'elle, dit-il d'un ton très calme. Maintenant, si cela vous pose un problème, je vous écoute.

Le silence qui s'installa dans le dortoir parla pour eux.

\- Désolé, dit James. Ça doit être dur pour toi. On ne te posera plus de questions.

Il regarda les autres en quête de leur approbation.

\- Ouais, promis, dit Sirius.

Peter hocha la tête frénétiquement.

\- C'est pas grave, assura Remus.

Voulant faire passer le moment de gêne, il demanda:

\- Alors, et cette blague ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

James et Sirius se lancèrent alors dans une explication très détaillée du plan, en précisant le rôle que chacun aurait. À la fin de leur explication, ils attendirent nerveusement la réaction de Remus, qui demanda:

\- Pourquoi eux ?

\- 'Eux' qui ?

\- Les Serpentards... Je veux dire, pourquoi _seulement _eux ?

Sirius avait déjà sa réponse toute prête, ayant anticipé une telle question.

\- Parce que ce sont tous des imbéciles et que si nous appliquons aussi la farce sur les deux autres maisons, le coupable sera forcément désigné comme étant un Gryffondor. Or, tu es le premier à ne pas vouloir être démasqué.

Remus sembla réfléchir, et dit nerveusement:

\- Tout ce que tu dis est très logique, Sirius - à part le fait que qu'ils soient tous des imbéciles - mais si nous appliquions la farce sur la table des Gryffondors également, personne ne pourrait nous suspecter... Je me trompe ?

\- Franchement, Remus, dit James en levant les yeux au ciel, tu voudrais vraiment qu'on subisse ça ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non, mais il en va de même pour les autres. Je ne crois pas que les Serpentards apprécieront votre sens de l'humour...

\- Remus, intervint Sirius, légèrement exaspéré, le but même d'une farce est, pour les farceurs, de ne pas être touchés et de regarder les autres se démêler de leur situation !

\- C'est juste une précaution de plus, se défendit Remus en levant les mains. Et puis, le coupable idéal pour une farce qui ne vise que les Serpentards est, après tout, un Gryffondor.

\- C'est ça ouais, marmonna James. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas les seuls à détester les Serpentards. Tout le monde déteste les Serpentards !

\- Allez, Remus, détends toi ! Tout ira bien ! assura Sirius avant que son ami ait pu répondre. On mettra une partie du plan en place la veille d'Halloween avec la Cape d'Invisibilité de James, et il n'y aura plus qu'à faire le reste le soir même, avant que tout le monde ne mange !

Remus les regarda à tour de rôle, le visage élégant de Sirius et ses yeux étincelant de malice, celui de James, sûr de lui, et enfin celui implorant de Peter, pour une fois inclu dans le groupe, puis acquiesça :

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis convaincu, mais... C'est d'accord.

0000

Le fameux jour arriva enfin sans trop de catastrophes à déplorer. Si l'on exceptait, évidemment, l'impatience de James et Sirius - qui attendaient avec excitation le jour d'Halloween -, et qui s'était reflétée dans de divers petits incidents touchant des élèves lambdas de Poudlard tout au long du mois. En même temps, leur faisait souvent remarquer Remus, quelle idée de prévoir une farce à un mois de sa date finale !

À l'heure du repas, tous les élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Les premières années, bien que tous émerveillés par la décoration du château en l'honneur d'Halloween, essayaient tant bien que mal de garder leur réactions pour eux-même, de peur d'être regardés de travers par les élèves des années supérieures, habitués à ce genre de décor. Les deuxièmes années notamment, regardaient certains de leurs camarades de première année, qui avaient eu le malheur d'exprimer leur émerveillement beaucoup trop fort à leur goût, avec dédain.

James, bien qu'excité par l'événement à venir, n'hésitait pas à pointer du doigt les citrouilles au plafond et les armures enchantées. Sirius, à côté de lui, était dans le même état que son ami et se délectait de ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était sûrement pas chez lui qu'il avait l'occasion de voir ce genre de décorations; les Black faisant plus dans les têtes d'Elfes décapités. Non loin, Peter faisait à peu de choses près les mêmes mouvements que James, recopiant les gestes qu'il faisait lorsqu'il pointait quelque chose, ou rigolant aux mêmes choses que lui. Remus, les suivant, était moins démonstratif mais James voyait dans ses yeux une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, James s'approcha de ses amis.

\- Bon, vous vous souvenez du plan ?

\- Oui, James, soupira Remus. Toi et Sirius avez insisté qu'on l'apprenne au mot près !

Avec un sourire satisfait, James tira discrètement sa Cape d'Invisibilité de sa poche, s'en recouvrit, et s'approcha de la table des Serpentards. De loin, il vit Sirius et les autres s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. D'un sort qu'il avait travaillé des semaines durant et qu'il dirigea sur les assiettes, il activa l'enchantement. Satisfait de son travail, il revint vers ses amis et, profitant de la foule d'élèves encore non-installés, il se glissa sur le banc, à côté de Sirius. Il se baissa sous la table, enleva la Cape, et ressortit discrètement.

Peter, toujours à l'ouest, ne put empêcher un sursaut en le voyant surgir de dessous la table.

\- Peter, espèce d'idiot, chuchota furieusement Sirius, on t'avait de te tenir près ! Tu savais qu'il allait surgir de là !

Peter baissa la tête, rougissant. Remus lança un regard de reproche à Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! lui hissa-t-il. James, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Tout est OK, répondit-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

Secouant la tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas encore à ce qu'il allait faire, Remus sortit sa baguette sous la table, et marmonna un sort. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit installé et que la nourriture du festin soit apparue pour que Sirius lance le sort qui mettrait en marche tout leur enchaînement.

James tendit l'oreille, et sourit au son des cris de stupeur et de douleur des Serpentards.

Sirius donna un coup de pied par dessous la table à Peter, qui, entraîné par le festin, en avait oublié sa part du travail. Se ressaisissant et se rappelant de ce qu'il devait faire, il s'écria suffisamment fort et d'un ton assez crédible:

\- Eh, regardez les Serpentards !

L'effet fut immédiat. Ceux qui n'avaient pas vu le désordre qui régnait chez lesdits Serpentards se tournèrent vers eux, et explosèrent de rire.

Car il y avait de quoi.

Tout autour de la table, les assiettes pleines de ragoût, poulet, et pommes de terres volaient en tournant à toute vitesse, passant devant les Serpentards sans qu'ils puissent les attraper. L'un d'entre-eux, suffisamment agile pour faufiler sa main et en arrêter une, eut la mauvaise surprise de se rendre compte que les assiettes étaient devenues tellement brûlantes que sa main fut recouverte de cloques.

Bien vite, plusieurs Serpentards en firent l'expérience et l'attention de la Salle fut entièrement dirigée vers eux et vers les Professeurs qui essayaient en vain de mettre fin au chaos. L'attention n'étant absolument pas vers les Gryffondors, cela permit à Sirius de mettre en place la touche finale de leur plan, et de jeter un dernier sort à leurs bancs. Ces derniers se mirent à chauffer si violemment que les Serpentards qui les occupaient furent contraints de les quitter, se retenant à grande peine, pour les plus âgés, de ne pas se couvrir le postérieur de leurs mains pleines de cloques, ce qui serait, il fallait l'avouer, ridiculisant.

Lorsque les professeurs parvinrent enfin à mettre un terme aux sortilèges, les élèves des autres Maisons riaient tellement qu'il était impossible d'entendre le moindre mot. Malgré tout, l'expression de leurs visages en disait long sur ce qu'ils avaient pensé, de sorte de que les quatre amis étaient certains d'avoir diverti l'ensemble des élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle.

Les Serpentards, quant à eux bien moins amusés, furent conduits à l'infirmerie, entre les mains expertes de Mme Pomfresh, et en ressortirent rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de rire, et furent surpris de constater que leur table avait disparue, emmenée à l'écart par les professeurs pour des mesures de sécurité. Ils furent, au plus grand désarroi de James et Sirius, obligés d'êtres répartis sur les trois autres tables dont Gryffondor faisait malheureusement partie. Prenant le plus de place possible pour ne pas avoir à partager leur banc avec un Serpentard, les quatre amis étaient malgré tout ravis et prévoyaient déjà avec malice la prochaine blague.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonne Année ! Enfin, c'est que je vous aurais dit il y quelques jours, mais compte tenu de la situation actuelle en France, je ne sais plus trop... J'espère que vous avez tout de même pu profiter de votre début d'année. C'est principalement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas mis à jour la fic; je ne me sentais vraiment pas dans l'humeur... Bref, merci à Nyny et Ombrelle, Pineapple, et à NinaRicci pour leurs reviews !**_

**Chapitre 9 : Quidditch et conséquences**

James mélangeait sa potion avec minutie. Sans aucun doute, cette fois, Slughorn le féliciterait pour sa préparation et lui accorderait quelques points. Mais à chaque fois que le professeur passait devant leur table, il ne faisait que hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

_Approbateur. _Rien de plus.

James était conscient que bien d'autres seraient prêts à tout pour recevoir de la part de Slughorn ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque signe d'encouragement. Remus, son ami, faisait d'ailleurs partie de ces personnes.

Mais quand même ! Le travail de James ne méritait-il pas un peu plus de considération ?

\- Par la Barbe de Merlin, elle est parfaite ! entendit-il Slughorn dire de sa voix joviale. Severus, mon garçon, vous avez un don, c'est indéniable ! Vingt points pour Serpentard !

James se retint d'écraser son poing sur la table. _Vingt points ! _Encore lui. _Toujours_ lui !

\- Allons, allons, approchez tous ! s'écria le professeur joyeusement. Regardez le _magnifique_ remède contre les furoncles que votre camarade a préparé ! Laissez tomber votre chaudron, Pettigrow ! Votre potion est irrécupérable, vous ne pourrez rien y faire ! ajouta-t-il en direction de Peter qui n'avait pas voulu quitter sa place.

Slughorn s'arrêta instant, et jeta un coup d'œil à la potion de la voisine de Rogue.

\- Très belle concoction, Miss Evans ! s'exclama le professeur. Vous donneriez du fil à retordre à votre ami ! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire..., ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Dix points pour Gryffondor !

_Evans_, pensa rageusement James. Elle aussi. Mais c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était à Gryffondor. Quoique, James se demandait souvent si elle était vraiment digne d'y appartenir. Elle sympathisait, après tout, avec un Serpentard.

À voir le visage triomphant qu'arborait Rogue lorsqu'il quitta la salle de classe à la fin du cours, il était ravi d'avoir dépassé son ennemi déclaré dans une matière. James profita de la distraction que lui offrait sans le savoir Evans, qui parlait avec le professeur, et jeta un sort dans la direction de Rogue.

_\- Furunculus !_

Un trait de lumière violette jaillit de sa baguette et heurta sa cible de plein fouet qui poussa alors un rugissement digne d'un Gryffondor. James et les autres élèves présents explosèrent de rire tandis que Rogue, replié sur lui-même, se tenait le visage entre les mains et poussait des hurlements de douleur. De grosses furoncles apparaissaient sur son visage.

Esquivant quelques élèves, James passa devant lui et lui murmura:

\- Alors, Servilus, où est ton remède miracle ?

Rogue jura, un de ses furoncles explosant.

_\- Oups_, tu l'as déjà rendu ? continua James avec un sourire taquin. C'est dommage... Enfin, tu me diras qu'il n'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité pour enlever la graisse de ton horrible nez, alors c'est aussi bien que tu l'aies rendu...

Ignorant le regard emplit de haine que lui lança ce dernier à travers ses doigts, James rattrapa Sirius qui se débattait un peu plus loin avec Peter.

\- Hey, James, tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-il immédiatement pour se débarrasser de Peter. Incroyable ! Celui qui a fait ça est un génie !

James sourit fièrement.

\- Je pense effectivement que "génie" est le terme approprié pour qualifier le grand James Potter, dit-il en tentant d'adopter un ton de spécialiste.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles – Attends un peu... Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui a fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi cet air surpris ? demanda James avec un petit sourire.

\- Géant ! Je _savais _que j'avais bien fait d'être ton ami ! dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. T'as utilisé la Cape ?

James haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

\- Le talent m'a suffi.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Je te préviendrai la prochaine fois, quand-même, ajouta James. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu auras des idées... originales.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius eut un sourire carnassier et mit son bras autour des épaules de James dans un geste fraternel.

\- C'était brillant ! interrompit Peter, qui avait l'air de se sentir exclu après cette preuve d'amitié.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis ajouta timidement:

\- Je pourrais venir avec vous, moi aussi ?

James regarda Sirius d'un air significatif.

\- Euh... Oui, enfin on verra, répondit ce dernier. Tiens, où est Remus ? Tu ne veux pas aller avec lui ? Regarde, il est là-bas.

Il désigna Remus qui mangeait dans la Grande Salle, seul.

\- Oh, tu crois qu'il voudra bien que je mange avec lui ? demanda Peter d'un air sceptique. Il est bizarre, ces derniers temps...

\- Mais oui, _bien sûr_ qu'il voudra, affirma précipitamment Sirius.

James n'en était pas si sûr, cependant. Ils étaient à un peu plus de la Mi-Novembre, et Remus était parti encore une fois, quelques jours après leur farce d'Halloween. Il était revenu cinq jours plus tard et il était... changé. Il n'avait voulu répondre à aucune de leurs questions et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. On aurait dit l'Ancien Remus, celui qui n'était pas encore ami avec les trois garçons et qui passait la plupart de son temps tout seul. James ignorait le mal qui rongeait son ami, mais il ne doutait pas que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec sa pauvre mère.

Il espérait sincèrement que la saison de Quidditch, qui débuterait le lendemain, lui remonterait le moral. Car pour James et Sirius, dont la bonne humeur n'avait pas chuté depuis leur farce – d'autant plus que les coupables n'avaient pas été démasqués –, c'était l'occasion d'apprécier un match avec leurs amis, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire auparavant. Sirius n'avait assisté qu'à un seul match de Quidditch, emmené clandestinement par son Oncle Alphard, et cela avait compté parmi les plus belles expériences de sa vie. Il avait, suite à cette sortie, supplié maintes fois ces parents de le laisser y retourner, mais ces derniers avaient été catégoriques: L'Héritier des Black n'irait pas à des rassemblements de ce genre.

Il supposait que James non plus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de profiter d'un match de Quidditch entres amis. De ce qu'il savait, James n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé de sorciers de son âge. Les amis qu'il avait étaient moldus, et il était impensable d'aller à un match de Quidditch avec eux.

000

Assis sur leurs lits respectifs, les quatre amis discutaient de tout et de rien, Remus les écoutants surtout parler, et Peter rigolant abondamment à chaque blague que faisaient les deux amis. Au détour d'une conversation tournant autour du thème favori de James, le Quidditch, Sirius se demanda si Remus et Peter avaient déjà assisté à un match.

\- Oh oui, plein ! Tout le temps ! s'exclama Peter lorsque la question fut posée, pensant clairement les impressionner.

\- Vraiment ? demanda James, surpris.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il sur la défensive, blessé par la note d'incrédulité dans la voix de James.

\- Et toi, Remus ?

Il plissa les yeux et réfléchit.

\- Je ne crois pas... Non.

\- Tu n'en es pas sûr ? demanda Sirius. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est que tu n'en as jamais vu. Il n'y a aucune chance que tu ne te rappelles pas d'une chose comme celle-là ! raisonna-t-il joyeusement.

\- Peut-être... que j'en ai vu un quand j'étais petit mais... pas sûr..., dit Remus d'un air pensif.

\- Mais je croyais que ton père était sorcier ? demanda Peter, confus. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne t'ait jamais emmené en voir un ?

Avant que Remus ait pu répondre, Sirius intervint:

\- Tu sais, tous les sorciers n'acceptent pas que leurs enfants aillent sur un stade. Regarde mes parents. Mon statut d'Héritier ne me permet pas, selon eux, de m'amuser, dit-il d'une voix débordante de sarcasme.

Peter eut une petite moue et dirigea un regard d'excuse vers Sirius.

\- Mais je ne crois pas que tes parents soient comme ça, Remus, reprit pensivement Sirius. Alors, comment ça se fait ?

\- Non. Ils ne sont pas comme ça... Mais les billets coûtent chers...

Remus rougit légèrement.

Sentant le malaise de son ami, James préféra changer de sujet.

\- Et sinon, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ?

0000

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de l'équipe qu'il soutenait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Le vent soufflait fort et lui fouettait le visage, mais Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur le match. Il ne voulait pas en rater une seule seconde.

Il pensa au match auquel il avait une fois assisté avec son Oncle Alphard. Cela avait été certainement, à l'époque, la chose la plus divertissante et excitante à laquelle il avait assisté.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

À ses côtés, James, l'écharpe de Gryffondor nouée au cou, avait décoré son visage de peinture; la moitié dans les couleurs de Poufsouffle, l'autre dans celles de Serdaigle et criait à chaque action. Le reste du temps, il commentait pour lui-même – en même temps que le commentateur – le jeu. De temps en temps, il faisait bénéficier Remus et Peter de ses remarques; ce dernier, malgré ce qu'il ait pu dire, n'y comprenant pas grand chose au Quidditch.

Remus, lui, avait l'air perdu. Il tentait de suivre le jeu, tout en écoutant James qui lui hurlait dans l'oreille le nom de l'action en cours de déroulement, et en prêtant attention au commentaire. Néanmoins, Sirius pouvait lire sur son visage une autre expression: une expression électrique de joie. C'était la même expression qu'il affichait lorsque certains soirs, James et lui allaient en escapades nocturnes et qu'ils lui proposaient de les accompagner. Une expression relativement peu présente chez Remus ces derniers temps. Mais lorsqu'elle y était, Sirius savait qu'elle était réelle.

\- JAMES, ÇA SUFFIT ! cria soudainement Remus, à bout de nerfs.

Ce dernier s'était tourné vers son ami et le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me cr–

\- ILS ONT GAGNÉ ! hurla alors James, coupant Remus dans ses propos. IL L'A EU ! INCROYABLE !

Effectivement, lorsqu'il regarda le terrain, Sirius aperçu l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui avait attrapé le Vif D'Or et entraîné la victoire de son équipe – dominée pendant la quasi-totalité du jeu par Poufsouffle – engloutit par ses camarades.

Sirius bondissait maintenant d'excitation avec James. Peter les regardait avec envie, souhaitant lui aussi, un jour, se sentir suffisamment à l'aise dans un groupe pour en faire de même.

\- Allez, lui dit Sirius dans un élan de générosité, viens sauter avec nous !

Peter sourit, le regard plein de gratitude, et se mit entre James et Sirius, les trois amis sautillant joyeusement. Remus les regardait avec reproche, mais Sirius sentait qu'il le faisait plus par habitude que par envie.

\- Tu attends quoi ? lui cria Peter, essoufflé, viens avec nous, tu verras, c'est très drôle de sauter !

Souriant à la remarque enfantine de Peter, il dit:

\- Je ne crois pas, merci. Vous attirez déjà toute l'attention !

\- _Nous_ ? s'indigna faussement James. Ce n'est pas notre genre ! Allez, viens M. Rabat-Joie, on rentre, il fait trop froid ici !

0000

Arrivés dans leur dortoir, les quatre amis s'affalèrent sur leur lits respectifs, James répétant de temps à autre les actions les plus marquantes du match.

\- Et cette feinte de Porskoff ! C'était génial ! Je me suis entraîné à la faire chez moi, et papa me dit que j'y arrive presque !

\- Attends, intervint Sirius en rigolant, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es essayé à la feinte de Porskoff sur ton vieux Nimbus 1001 ?

James s'interrompit et haussa un sourcil.

\- Si tu veux savoir, oui j'ai tenté la fameuse feinte, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air arrogant. Quant à mon bon vieux Nimbus...

James eut un regard exagérément nostalgique.

\- Il est grand temps de passer à autre chose, dit-il avec un soupir. Papa va m'offrir un Manchevif à Noël.

Sirius vit Peter ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Quand tu dis Manchevif, commença-t-il, tu veux parler de-

\- Du tout dernier balai sorti, oui, confirma James avec un grand sourire.

\- Ton père va t'acheter un balai dernier cri ? demanda Remus, incrédule.

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond, ennuyé.

\- Ben oui, son père ! dit-il sans réfléchir. Ce n'est certainement pas du _tien_ qu'on parle !

Il y eut un silence soudain pendant lequel Remus baissa les yeux, comme pris en faute. James et Peter regardaient Sirius, la bouche ouverte. Ce dernier, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, tenta de se rattraper:

\- Je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin si, mais... C'est – C'est sorti –

\- Tout seul ? souffla froidement Remus en relevant la tête.

Toute la bonne humeur que le Quidditch et James avaient installé avait disparue. Remus regardait maintenant Sirius avec une expression mêlée de choc, de colère et de douleur.

\- Écoute moi bien, Black, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Tout le monde n'est pas né dans avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et tout le monde ne roule pas sur l'or.

\- Je sais bien... Mais –

\- Sirius, je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne pas parler de ça entre-nous, lui rappela James doucement.

\- Tu ne fais pas mieux, James, lâcha Remus d'un ton amer. Si tu arrêtais juste une seconde de crier sur tous les toits ô combien tu as d'argent et à quel point ta maudite famille est juste _parfaite_..._!_

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute si les Potter sont riches et que les Lupin ne le sont pas ! protesta James. Et ne ramène pas ma famille dans la conversation ! Est-ce que je t'en parle, moi, de _ta_ famille_ ?_

Remus pâlit et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa couverture. Pendant un instant il ne dit, fixant simplement le sol d'un air horrifié.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement en se mordant la lèvre. Je... Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ta famille, James. Et sur la tienne aussi, Sirius. C'est juste que –

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. James lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ça va... On est désolé, nous aussi, de parler de ça alors que visiblement ça te gêne.

\- Ouais, désolé, articula Sirius, l'air penaud.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute si ma famille est... comme ça, dit Remus en évitant leur regard. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait l'être ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer s'il vous plaît, elles remontent le moral !**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps. Enfin, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai édité au moins une centaine de fois avant de m'accorder sur cette version, alors voilà ce que ça donne ! Pas énormément d'action, mais un chapitre nécessaire au développement des personnages.**_

_**Merci à Nyny et Ombrelle, lapar, Totomania et Black pour leurs reviews très encourageantes et aux nouveaux followers ! N'hésitez surtout pas laisser une review :)**_

**Chapitre 10 : Les Autres**

Le moment de gêne entre les trois amis avait vite été balayé par les cours et la quantité de devoirs qu'ils recevaient de leurs professeurs. Mais James, se sentant particulièrement coupable dans l'affaire avait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, essayé de dissiper les tensions. Il avait été, après tout, celui dont l'attitude avait en premier lieu été blâmée par Remus, et celui qui avait donc déclenché la dispute.

Pour se remonter le moral et se déculpabiliser, James se disait souvent que Sirius n'était pas innocent non plus, qu'il avait sa part de fautes. S'il avait eu un peu plus de tact, la situation n'aurait certainement pas empirée. Mais, commençant à bien connaître son ami, James avait conclu que le tact n'était pas le point fort de Sirius. Le mal était sûrement incurable.

Et si son ami ne contrôlait pas ses paroles, il n'était pas non plus du genre à s'excuser ni même à se sentir trop coupable. C'était donc avec toutes les peines du monde qu'il avait consenti à s'excuser. Lorsque James, un soir qu'ils étaient seuls, lui en avait fait doucement le reproche, Sirius lui avait répondit relativement sèchement que les Black ne s'excusaient tout simplement _jamais_.

\- James ! Aide moi ! supplia Peter.

James sursauta et failli renverser une bouteille d'encre. Ses pensées s'évaporèrent immédiatement. À contre-cœur, il se tourna vers le garçon. Malgré tout ce que Remus pouvait dire, Peter était parfois vraiment exaspérant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit-il avec un soupir, en se retenant à grande peine d'ajouter "encore".

Ils étaient montés dans la Salle Commune après le dîner et, dès lors, Peter épuisait son cerveau - ainsi que la patience de tous ceux autour de lui - à faire ses devoirs. Et Merlin savait que c'était une grande chose que de rester - jusqu'au bout - aux côtés de Peter lorsqu'il travaillait.

Parfois, James consentait à lui donner la réponse à la question de botanique, l'agrémentant rarement d'explications. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je n'arrive pas à rédiger mon devoir de potion ! geignit-il. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

James dû se retenir pour ne pas hausser les sourcils. Il devait avoir compris de travers. Son devoir de_ potion _?

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais ton devoir de potion _maintenant_ ? s'esclaffa Sirius, intervenant à la place de James. C'est pour la semaine prochaine, non ?

Sachant que Peter tremblait à la simple idée d'être tourné en ridicule par Sirius, James était persuadé que le pauvre garçon venait de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il remarqua que Peter avait effectivement détourné les yeux de Sirius et regardait fixement ses genoux.

\- Je sais, m-mais Remus dit toujours qu'il faut faire ses devoirs en avance, expliqua-t-il en ayant l'air de s'excuser pour une faute très grave.

\- Pff ! s'exclama Sirius en levant les bras d'un geste dramatique. Si tu commences à faire tout ce que Lupin te dit... !

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un geste significatif.

\- Et alors ? s'indigna Peter en relevant finalement la tête. Il a de bonnes notes !

\- Et nous aussi ! répliquèrent ensemble James et Sirius.

Peter ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et redemanda :

\- Alors, tu veux bien m'aider, James ?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de devenir invisible. Que Merlin ait pitié de lui, il n'en avait vraiment _pas _envie.

\- Demande à Sirius, dit-il d'une voix atone, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Hein ? s'exclama le concerné en se levant brusquement. Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai déjà fais la dernière fois ! répliqua James. C'est ton tour !

\- Et Remus alors ? Pourquoi il le fait pas, hein ? s'indigna Sirius dans l'espoir d'être sauvé pour la soirée.

\- Remus dors.

Ils se retournèrent vers Peter, qui avait parlé.

\- Vraiment ? demanda James, surpris. Je croyais qu'il lisait un livre ?

\- Bah..., dit Peter en haussant les épaules. Il a peut-être dit ça, mais quand je suis monté pour prendre du parchemin, il dormait.

\- Ah ah ! s'écria James, réjoui, en pointant le doigt vers Sirius. Tu ne vas pas y échapper !

\- Et si -

\- Non, non, et non ! refusa James. Il est hors de question que tu te défiles !

Avec un sourire satisfait, James s'étira, mis ses mains derrière la tête, et regarda Sirius bougonner et approcher, à contre-cœur, son fauteuil de celui de Peter.

0000

Il était tard lorsque les trois amis décidèrent de monter dans leur dortoir. Sirius avait finalement consenti à donner de son précieux temps pour aider Peter, et James n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser son meilleur ami dans cette situation, sachant qu'il en était responsable. Les seuls élèves restant dans la Salle Commune étaient alors des Sixièmes Années. Ces derniers, penchés sur leurs livres et parchemins semblaient écrire avec ferveur et désespoir des essais qu'ils devraient probablement rendre le lendemain. James se demandait s'il serrait un jour comme eux. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer avec Sirius, assis dans un coin de la Salle Commune, entourés de tellement de livres qu'on le les verraient plus. Il pouvait en revanche facilement se projeter l'image de Remus et Peter - que le premier aurait entraîné avec lui à grands recours de sagesse - essayant de terminer une semaine avant la date un devoir de métamorphose, et ce en admettant que Peter ait été autorisé à passer en A.S.P.I.C de métamorphose.

Peter poussa doucement la porte, conscient que leur ami était endormi. Ne voulant allumer aucune lampe de chevet, il chuchota :

\- _Lumos._

Une faible lumière s'alluma au bout de sa baguette, pas suffisamment forte pour y voir clair. James lui sourit de manière indulgente, et répéta la formule, obtenant un résultat nettement plus convaincant. Il pointa sa baguette en direction du lit de Remus, et vit les rideaux de ceux-ci effectivement clos. Peter avait eu raison.

\- Ah ! Vous avez vu ! dit ce dernier, il dort !

\- Oui, oui, ça va ! grommela Sirius.

Il avait lui aussi allumé le bout de sa baguette, et se déshabillait déjà. James, fatigué, en fit de même. Cinq minutes plus tard, et contrairement à leur habitude de parler de tout et n'importe et quoi avant de dormir, ils tirèrent les rideaux de leurs lits, et s'endormirent.

0000

James ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était généralement du genre à avoir le sommeil profond, mais là, il avait la gorge sèche. Il profita de s'être réveillé pour se désaltérer.

James ouvrit l'eau du robinet et tourna la poignée pour avoir l'eau la plus froide possible. Ayant bu, il se redressa, adressa un clin d'œil fatigué à son reflet dans le miroir et sortit.

Allant s'asseoir sur son lit, il soupira. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir.

Son soupir fit alors écho dans la pièce.

James se leva, curieux. Il n'était pas stupide, quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé et avait soupiré. _Cool, _pensa-t-il. Il allait pouvoir embêter quelqu'un avec son insomnie. Il alla en direction du lit de Sirius sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire de bruit. Il écarta les rideaux, et sourit.

Sirius était visiblement profondément endormi, la bouche semi-ouverte, une main sur les yeux. Un pan de son haut de pyjama aux armoiries des Black avait même glissé de son épaule.

James rigola silencieusement, et referma les rideaux du lit de son ami. Il avait dû rêver... Personne n'avait soupiré.

Il décida cependant de vérifier. Il ne pourrait pas dormir, de toute façon.

Il s'approcha ensuite vers le lit de Remus. Comme pour le lit de Sirius, il en écarta doucement les lourds rideaux rouges.

Mais là, il ne sourit pas.

Son ami était éveillé et assis, la tête sur les genoux. Une couverture recouvrait ses frêles épaules. Il ne releva pas la tête à l'arrivée de James, mais ce dernier était certain qu'il l'avait entendu. Il n'était pas _si _silencieux.

\- Remus ? chuchota James, hésitant.

Remus se crispa à l'entente de son prénom et resserra ses doigts sur sa couverture. Une preuve qu'il était bien éveillé, et qu'il ne dormait pas assis. Il releva finalement la tête.

\- J-James ?

\- Tu _pleures_ ? chuchota James, abasourdi.

Ses joues avaient en effet quelques traces brillantes. Remus pleurait. Ou avait pleuré.

\- Quoi ? Non... Bien sûr que non. Quelle idée..., protesta Remus d'une voix faible en essuyant son visage de sa manche.

James ne fut pas convaincu.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hm ? répondit Remus, apparemment encore sous le choc de quoique ce soit qui l'avait fait pleuré.

\- Je peux m'asseoir sur le lit ? À côté de toi ? précisa-t-il pour que son ami percute.

\- Erm, oui, s'tu veux.

Avec un sourire rassurant, James s'assit. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Remus puisse pleurer. C'était comme... Comme de s'imaginer un Servilus aux cheveux propres à Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment en pausant une main sur son épaule.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? répondit Remus sur la défensive en se dérobant du contact.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas moi..., feignit de réfléchir James. Tu pleures, non ? Ou tu as pleuré.

\- Mais _non_ !

La persévérance avec laquelle Remus niait n'amusa qu'à moitié James.

\- Remus... Sans vouloir te vexer, ça se voit que tu as pleuré. Les larmes sont des choses difficiles à cacher à un ami, dit-il avec une gravité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Remus le regarda en plissant des yeux.

\- Tu ne le diras pas, hein ? À Sirius et à Peter ?

James fut frappé par l'insécurité dans la voix de Remus.

\- Non, je ne le dirai pas, le rassura-t-il. Pas si tu ne le veux pas.

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais debout ?

\- J'avais soif. Et toi ?

Il allait enfin savoir...

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Remus.

Ou non.

\- En temps normal, non. Mais là, tu n'as pas l'air bien et je m'inquiète. Alors oui, ça me regarde.

Remus ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Brillants de larmes, ils reflétaient à la fois fatigue et résignation.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ? s'inquiéta son ami.

\- Rien, ça va... Je vais bien.

James soupira.

\- Dis moi, Remus. Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne. Tu as eu un cauchemar ? essaya-t-il de deviner.

Remus le regarda avec une expression impassible. Il ne répondit pas pendant un instant.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement dans un souffle.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! s'exclama James.

Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour avoir haussé la voix. James regarda autour de lui. Son cri n'avait réveillé personne.

\- C'est pas grave de pleurer ! reprit-il en chuchotant cette fois.

Remus s'essuya une nouvelle fois le visage avec sa manche.

\- Je sais... J'ai pas honte... Tu m'as promis que tu ne dirais rien aux autres, non ?

James acquiesça.

\- Bien.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda James. Ça aide de parler. Je veux dire, si ton cauchemar...

Remus eut l'air légèrement alarmé. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais merci quand même, ajouta-t-il.

James était déçu. Selon lui, parler aidait vraiment. C'était ce qu'il faisait chez lui avec sa mère, il y a encore quelques années, lorsqu'il avait des mauvais rêves. Maintenant, bien sûr, il évitait. Il n'était plus un bébé.

Mais James était par dessus tout curieux. Qu'avait bien pu mettre son ami dans cet état ?

\- T'es sûr ? Je te dis que si tu as eu peur de quelque chose, tu pourrais m'en parler et -

\- James, coupa Remus, le regard implorant. Arrête.

\- Arrête quoi ? demanda James, surpris.

\- Tu n'arranges pas les choses, crois moi.

\- Mais, dit James, je voulais juste être sympa !

\- Et je t'en remercie, James, répondit Remus posément. Mais... Tu ne comprends pas...

Il se prit la tête entre les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce-que je ne comprends pas ? demanda James, certain que son ami était sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose d'important.

Remus releva doucement la tête.

\- Tu as une vie parfaite.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent.

\- _Quoi_ _? _Je ne - Je ne vois pas -

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde..., expliqua Remus.

Sa voix était pleine de ressentiment. James prit un moment pour comprendre l'implicite de la déclaration.

\- Tu as des soucis ? essaya-t-il de deviner.

Puis il comprit.

\- C'est ta mère ? souffla-t-il prudemment.

Remus ne répondit pas pendant un certain temps, puis il acquiesça lentement.

\- Désolé, j'y ai pas pensé, s'excusa platement James.

\- C'est rien, répondit Remus en tentant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

James soupira.

\- Et... Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il timidement. Ces derniers temps, je veux dire.

Remus se tendit.

\- Elle... elle survit.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta James.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

James se pinça les lèvres. Son ami était clairement mal-à-l'aise avec le sujet.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce point, ajouta-t-il.

Remus haussa les épaules et entoura ses genoux de ses mains, baillant.

James sourit. Même dans son état actuel de fatigue, Remus ne le chassait pas verbalement. Son ami était beaucoup plus subtil. Comprenant le message, il se leva, souriant tristement.

\- Bonne nuit, alors.

Et il alla se recoucher.

0000

Mais trouver le sommeil se révéla être irréalisable.

Allongé sur le dos, James contemplait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il ne cessait de se ressasser la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Remus. Et cela rendait impossible toute perspective de sommeil. Il était persuadé que Remus, non plus, ne dormait pas. Mais il était impensable de retourner lui parler. Remus ne voudrait sûrement pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs probablement jamais souhaité que James l'accoste de cette manière. Les paroles de James n'avaient clairement pas eues l'effet désiré. Remus s'était braqué. Pour finalement lui dire... Lui dire...

C'était cela qui avait troublé James.

_Tu as une vie parfaite. _

Et alors ?

Et alors... C'était entièrement vrai, avait réalisé James

Il n'y avait jamais fait attention - en avait-il eu l'envie ? - mais maintenant qu'il y pensait... Ce qu'avait dit Remus avait beaucoup de sens. Son ami était étrangement mature pour un garçon de onze ans, remarqua-t-il.

Ses parents - bien qu'un peu plus âgés que la normale - l'aimaient à la folie. Ils étaient riches, possédaient un manoir et des terres à leur nom, étaient bien placés dans la société, considérés, respectés...

Que n'avait-il pas ? James avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas quoique ce soit qui lui eut été refusé. À part peut-être un dragon. Il avait toujours voulu en avoir un. Et encore, s'il insistait, il était persuadé de faire céder ses parents.

Mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. S'il y avait _seulement réfléchi_, il aurait su. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là. Il imaginait bien, lorsque ses parents en discutaient, que tout le monde n'était pas riche, que tout le monde n'avait pas, comme lui, un _Terrain de Quidditch_ _Intérieur... _

Il ria amèrement. La 'dispute' qu'il avait eue avec Remus quelques semaines auparavant prenait désormais plus d'ampleur. Tandis que certains sorciers peinaient à joindre les deux bouts, que d'autres avaient des membres de leurs famille décédés ou malades, James planifiait des entraînements de Quidditch sur son balai probablement hors de prix.

Mais voilà : emmuré dans un monde de bonheur enfantin, il n'avait jamais considéré la vie des _autres. _Sa propre vie avait caché de sa vue la réalité.

Maintenant qu'il côtoyait d'autres sorciers de son âge, il comprenait. Peut-être pas complètement, mais en partie, oui. Il se rendit soudainement compte que les parents de Sirius étaient, peut-être, plus cruels que ce qu'assurait son ami... Quant à Peter, il ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Cela ne prouvait-il pas que malgré le fait qu'il s'était toujours jugé relativement curieux, James se désintéressait de ce qui l'entourait ?

Pour Remus, en revanche, c'était l'aspect inédit de ses disparitions qui avait attiré James. Le garçon avait eu l'air de cacher quelque chose. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de ses disparitions et qu'il avait été témoin du moment de faiblesse de son ami, James ne pouvait que ressentir de la pitié envers lui. La situation avait l'air de lui peser beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru initialement.

Aurait-il fait des cauchemars, s'il avait été directement concerné ? L'esprit de pré-adolescent de James lui assurait qu'il n'en serait jamais arrivé à cette extrémité, mais il en doutait. Au vu de l'amour qu'il portait à ses parents, James était persuadé qu'il ne se serait même pas dérangé à se construire une façade, comme celle qu'avait eue Remus ces derniers mois avant qu'elle ne tombe brutalement.

Cet incident, ainsi que l'avait à contre-cœur avoué Remus, n'était pas sans rapport avec l'état de santé de sa mère. Le garçon revenait d'ailleurs de ses visites de plus en plus préoccupé et exténué. Le pauvre devait probablement veiller à son chevet toute la nuit.

Mais que faisait son père ? Remus n'en parlait jamais. Pourtant, James était pratiquement certain, à la manière dont celui-ci mentionnait sa famille, que le père de Remus était présent. Peut-être travaillait-il beaucoup pour subvenir à sa famille ? Après tout, les Lupin, comme l'avait suggéré leur petite dispute, n'était pas confortables financièrement.

Mais James ne voulait plus y penser. Ces réflexions avaient fini par engourdir son cerveau. Si Remus avait des soucis familiaux, il attendrait que ce dernier se confie à lui. En attendant, il ne dirait rien à Sirius et Peter.

Comme promis.

* * *

_**Tadaaam ! Merci d'avoir lu, et review please ;)**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Voilà le tout nouveau tout chaud chapitre ! Le sort de Remus vous intéresse-t-il ? Son comportement étrange vous intrigue-t-il ? Lisez, lisez, chers lecteurs...**_

_**Merci à zuutt, Pineapple, Jonathan, Biboo, et Nyny et Ombrelle pour leurs reviews !**_

**Chapitre 11 : Vivre Avec**

Dans la pénombre et le silence du dortoir, des crissements de draps et couvertures se faisaient entendre à quiconque était suffisamment attentif.

Dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, Remus se tournait et se retournait. D'innombrables pensées lui traversaient l'esprit et s'y perdaient. Mais une chose lui revenait sans arrêt. Une chose dont le loup en lui il était sûr.

Il détestait se montrer faible.

Des états de faiblesse, pourtant, il en avait connu, en connaissait, et en connaîtrait encore. C'était, avait-il entendu dire, le prix à payer pour être un loup-garou. Mais n'était-ce pas ironique ? Il n'avait jamais _demandé _à devenir un loup-garou; alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en paye le prix ?

Cette question, il se l'était posée maintes fois étant petit. Et au cours des longues journées solitaires qu'il passait, ses réflexions sur le sujet et sa propre expérience lui avaient fait parvenir à une conclusion : _La vie est injuste. _

Connaissant cette phrase que douloureusement bien, ses pensées retournèrent vers ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pleure ? Si on lui avait demandé, quelques jours auparavant, quelle était la probabilité pour que James Potter, célèbre pour son sommeil profond et friand des grasses matinées, se lève cette nuit même, l'entende, et le _voie _pleurer, Remus aurait répondu : _Nulle, _sans aucun doute.

Alors _pourquoi_ ?

Et pourquoi diable ne s'était-il pas retenu ? s'énerva silencieusement le garçon. Il était à Poudlard, bon sang ! Pas dans son pauvre village reculé du Wiltshire. Ici, le moindre geste pouvait avoir une conséquence sur son avenir.

Frustré par lui même et inapte à se contenir plus longtemps, Remus donna un coup de poing à son oreiller. Il rétracta immédiatement sa main et s'immobilisa. Il tendit l'oreille. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu le _tumph _étouffé venant de son lit.

Remus n'avait pas honte de se l'avouer; il était jaloux de James. De sa vie, de sa famille parfaite, de sa confiance en soi... Mais pouvait-il vraiment blâmer James pour la vie qu'il lui avait été offerte, chose sur laquelle il n'avait eu aucun contrôle ? Non. Remus aussi, après tout, n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Certes, il en avait eu un, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Mais à l'époque trop petit pour comprendre quoique ce soit, il n'en avait pas profité. Il regrettait maintenant cette époque.

Pourquoi avait-il semblé à Remus que James ne s'était pas rendu compte, jusque cette nuit, de la chance qu'il avait ? Son ami était-il tellement aveugle ?

Et ses larmes - qui déjà ne le montraient pas sous son meilleur jour - avaient de quoi rendre suspicieux n'importe qui. Certes, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas la seule personne à pleurer après un mauvais rêve. Cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. James avait d'ailleurs pensé à une histoire terrifiante, à un zombie certainement, ou à une chute du haut d'une falaise.

Mais Remus avait révélé - d'une manière implicite, peut-être - à son ami curieux que sa vie n'était pas parfaite. N'importe qui, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas grandi dans l'environnement familial de son ami, aurait alors comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Par chance, ce fut James. Et James restant fidèle à lui-même, il n'imagina pas à quel point la vie de son ami était instable. Heureusement que l'excuse qu'il présentait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, selon laquelle sa mère était gravement malade, lui avait sauvé la vie. Il en était reconnaissant. Pourtant, Merlin savait comme il méprisait ce mensonge.

_Mais si seulement je n'avais pas pleuré_..., se répétait-il en boucle. Lui qui cachait d'ordinaire si bien ses émotions avait été incapable de retenir quelques maudites larmes... Son cauchemar avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

Durant les quelques nuits qui avait précédé la pleine lune du mois dernier et celle de ce mois, il avait été hanté par de mauvais rêves. Généralement, cela se traduisait par une mauvaise transformation - et par mauvaise, il voulait dire pire, car aucune de ses transformations ne pouvaient être qualifiées de "bonnes". Ses cauchemars influaient sur son état d'esprit, ils rendaient le loup plus violent. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se conditionner dans les minutes précédant ses transformations et de combattre sa mauvaise humeur, mais rien n'y faisait, le loup était toujours le plus fort.

Son 'rêve' en lui-même était sous une forme de patchwork. Tels une multitude d'événements assemblés grossièrement ensemble. Ça avait été le même. Les mêmes scènes depuis deux mois.

Des enfants. Pleins d'enfants. Des filles, des garçons. Petits, grands. Disant la même chose.

_Fais-nous confiance... Allez, dis-nous ! _

Entraînés par leur mots encourageants et par son désir de se faire des amis, Remus se laissait tenter. Mais aussitôt que Remus prononçait les quatre mots qui définissaient son existence entière, les visages amicaux se transformaient en expressions de dégoût, de peur, et de cruauté. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir de telles expressions sur les visages juvéniles de ces enfants. N'avaient-ils pas été, un temps, camarades à l'air de jeu ?

Les rêves de Remus n'étaient jamais le fruit de son imagination. Ces moments là, il les avait vécu.

Mais ses parents, fort heureusement, avaient pris les choses en main. Ils avaient déménagé, et interdit Remus de s'approcher des autres enfants de peur qu'il ne révèle une nouvelle fois son secret.

Lorsqu'il était à la maison, et qu'il lui arrivait de rêver d'eux, cela ne le faisait que se sentir plus seul que jamais, et cela accroissait, le temps de quelques jours, sa haine pour les gens "normaux". Mais ici, à Poudlard, et pour sa plus grande surprise, il avait des amis. Tous étaient humains à part entière. Alors comment leur en vouloir, et comment les haïr, eux, avec qui il passait de si bons moments ?

La réponse était simple.

Tôt ou tard, lorsque son petit secret serait au découvert, ses amis n'en seraient plus. Ils le rejetteront. Comme tous les autres auparavant.

Alors, Remus - et le loup qui l'habitait - se mettait en tête de les haïr en prévision de l'inévitable. Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour que l'inévitable soit, paradoxalement, évité. C'était ce qui l'avait motivé à garder ses distances. Cela avait été, d'ailleurs, son plan initial; celui qu'il avait élaboré dès le lendemain de la visite de Dumbledore chez les Lupin : rester éloigné des autres. Se garantir un séjour à Poudlard le plus long possible. Mais la tentation, celle d'avoir des camarades dans son dortoir, qu'il appréciait et qui l'appréciaient en retour, sans pouvoir vivre une véritable amitié; cette tentation l'avait fait craqué. Et "solitude éternelle" avait fait place à "amitié irrationnelle".

Remus avait, évidemment, réalisé son erreur.

Il savait qu'il en paierait un jour le prix, et que ses rêves lui avaient été, en un sens, utiles: il s'en était rendu compte. Au cours du mois dernier, il avait ainsi essayé découdre l'amitié qu'il y avait entre lui et ses camarades de chambre. Il avait gardé ses distances et limité les interactions, tout en restant poli: il voulait, après tout, conserver une relation correcte entre-eux.

Mais cela avait été dur. Le match de Quidditch, les diverses escapades auxquelles il avait malgré lui accepté de participer, tout cela les avait rapproché à nouveau. Jusqu'à les amener à leur dispute, quelques semaines auparavant. Remus n'était plus fâché maintenant, mais il l'avait été. Il détestait parler de sa situation familiale devant d'autres, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il en était responsable.

Mais que faire maintenant ? Continuer à garder ses distances, ou se laisser aller ? Après le rêve révélateur qu'il venait d'avoir, le choix rationnel était bien-sûr le premier. _La solitude. _

Rationnel, mais loin d'être attrayant. Mais... Il ne voulait pas d'autres déceptions, n'est-ce-pas ? Il verrait où les choses le mèneraient. Il n'était pas obligé de rester distant, mais n'avait pas non plus à accepter toutes les invitations aux sorties nocturnes.

Satisfait de s'être démêlé de son problème, il se détendit.

Lorsqu'il voulu enfin fermer les yeux pour profiter du peu de temps de sommeil qui lui restait, la douleur était trop forte. Il soupira et se prépara à la nuit blanche, devenue si typique avant la pleine lune.

0000

Ce fut avant tout la douleur qui le réveilla. Les joyeux cris de Sirius auraient finis par avoir raison de lui, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui mit un terme à son repos. Avait-il donc réussi à trouver le sommeil ? Non, pensa-t-il. La fatigue qu'il ressentait lui prouvait justement qu'il n'avait passé la nuit que dans un pseudo-sommeil.

Mais il avait tellement mal... Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir marcher, avec cette maudite jambe. Il se redressa un peu, et se mit en position assise. Les douleurs dans ses articulations le firent grimacer.

Quelqu'un ouvrit ses rideaux.

\- Debout là-de -

La voix de Sirius mourut instantanément dans sa gorge. Remus devina qu'il avait dû voir l'étendue des dégâts. L'instant d'après, Sirius était assis sur son lit, le regard préoccupé.

\- Tout va bien, Remus ? Tu... Tu n'as pas l'air en forme...

Remus n'en doutait pas. Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais l'air en forme. Lentement, pour ne pas brusquer ses membres endoloris, il fit un geste pour se lever.

\- Non, non, non ! intervint James en agitant les mains devant lui. N'y pense même pas !

Le visage de James, d'ordinaire dénué d'imperfections, supportait ce matin des cernes sous les yeux. Remus les remarqua et grimaça intérieurement. Quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas dormi cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas laisser Remus se lever ? Il allait être en retard !

\- Parce que, répondit patiemment James, tu n'as même pas idée de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves !

\- On dirait... On dirait..., dit Peter en cherchant les mots justes.

\- Qu'une Manticore t'a mâchouillé toute la nuit, compléta Sirius, le regard sans expression.

Un silence se fit.

\- J'allais plutôt dire "On dirait que tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit", reprit Peter nerveusement en regardant Sirius.

James échangea un bref regard avec Remus.

\- C'est exactement pareil ! répliqua Sirius en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Se calmant devant la terreur qu'il venait de causer chez Peter, il ajouta en direction de Remus :

\- Tu as mal ?

Avouer ? Mentir ? Remus se décida pour un entre-deux. Il ne pouvait quand-même pas _mentir _complètement à ses amis. _Comme si tu ne le faisais pas déjà, _lui susurra avec malveillance une voix dans sa tête. Remus frémit.

\- Non, non, ça va, le rassura-t-il. J'ai... peut-être un peu de fièvre... Mais je vais bien.

Sirius le regarda dubitativement.

\- Fièvre ou pas, déclara Peter en reprenant confiance, tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui.

\- _Quoi_ ? s'écria Remus en bondissant hors du lit.

Sirius l'attrapa doucement par le poignet et le guida à nouveau dans son lit. Remus ne protesta pas, sachant que dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'était pas de taille à contrer son ami.

\- Bien parlé, Peter, approuva James d'un signe de tête.

Peter se redressa fièrement.

\- Mais je ne peux pas..., protesta faiblement Remus.

Il était _impensable _de rater une journée de cours aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il raterait également la suivante !

\- Exactement, tu ne peux pas, pointa fermement Sirius. Tu ne peux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui.

James le regarda étrangement puis plissa les yeux.

\- Mais... Attends. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que tu devais aller voir ta mère ?

Remus était persuadé qu'il venait de perdre plusieurs teintes de couleurs, si cela était encore possible. Il avait complètement oublié... Le professeur McGonagall, probablement dans un élan incontrôlé de bonté, l'avait exempté mercredi, sous les yeux de tous les Gryffondors et Serdaigles, de rendre l'essai de métamorphose du surlendemain, sachant qu'il ne serait assurément pas en état d'écrire quoique ce soit. En d'autres circonstances, Remus aurait été extrêmement reconnaissant d'une telle décision, d'autant plus que rares étaient les professeurs à lui concéder une telle dispense. Le professeur Spikes semblait ainsi prendre un malin plaisir à lui refuser tout nouveau délai, si infime qu'il soit.

Pour expliquer une telle chose à ses amis, jaloux du délai qui lui avait été offert, Remus avait été contraint de leur dire qu'il visiterait sa mère jeudi soir, et qu'il ne pourrait donc probablement pas être présent le lendemain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette excuse puisse lui poser problème.

Il leva la tête vers ses trois amis. Chacun avait les bras croisés et semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- Je... Si, c'est aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais, intervint Sirius, tu ne peux pas. C'est juste... C'est pas... Je ne sais pas... C'est pas _logique. _

Remus ferma les yeux sur la _logique_ de son ami et se concentra pour essayer de trouver une excuse plausible à sa nécessité de rendre visite à sa mère.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller quand tu iras mieux, proposa timidement Peter.

Remus essaya de cacher sa panique. Comment expliquer qu'il ne pouvait _définitivement pas _rester dans le dortoir cette nuit ?

\- Non... Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille aujourd'hui, dit-il maladroitement. J'ai... Je l'ai promis à ma mère. Ça lui brisera le cœur si je ne viens pas.

Remus avait l'impression d'en faire un peu trop, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se risquer aux soupçons de ses amis.

Finalement, James soupira.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais pour l'instant, tu ne bouges pas de ton lit, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, consentit Remus en tentant de dissimiler son soulagement de s'en tirer si rapidement.

S'éclipser en milieux de journée serait en plus tellement plus simple qu'une seconde confrontation sur son état !

\- On te prendra des notes, promit James.

\- Vous feriez ça ? demanda Remus, légèrement choqué.

\- Ben ouais, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. On le fait à chaque fois que tu manques les classes, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-là serait différente.

Remus se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas être rappelé qu'il manquait souvent les cours.

\- Merci.

\- 'Pas de quoi, répondit Sirius paresseusement.

\- Bon, on y va ? dit James en se baissant pour ramasser son sac. On va être en retard sinon.

\- Ça va, grommela Sirius en regardant son emploi du temps. C'est que Chourave.

\- Repose-toi bien, Remus, couina Peter.

\- Merci, je vais essayer, répondit-il.

\- On te revoit quand, du coup ? demanda Sirius brusquement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vas bien voir ta mère, non ? pressa-t-il.

\- Ah, oui bien-sûr, confirma Remus lentement.

\- Alors on ne te reverra pas avant ton retour ?

\- Non, j'imagine que non, répondit Remus en pensant à son escapade à l'infirmerie un peu plus tard dans la journée.

\- Et tu sais quand tu vas revenir ?

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Remus leur aurait déjà lâché qu'ils posaient beaucoup trop de questions et qu'il n'avait nulle envie d'y répondre. Mais se défiler ainsi n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout s'il voulait maintenir sa couverture et ne pas éveiller encore plus de soupçons. Alors qu'il se préparait à dire qu'il n'en savait rien, James vint à son secours. _  
_

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Sirius, tu vois bien qu'il est malade.

Sirius fit semblant d'être vexé mais hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, James.

Il se tourna vers Remus.

\- À plus !

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Remus attendit un moment, puis soupira de soulagement.

0000

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Remus n'avait eu pas l'impression de s'être reposé très longtemps, mais la pénombre naissante dans la pièce lui indiquait tout le contraire. Avec un effort surhumain qui fit protester douloureusement son corps, il se leva et regarda l'heure sur la montre de Peter, qui, étourdi, oubliait souvent de la porter.

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Il avait effectivement eu un long sommeil, mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel en une journée de pleine lune. Remus se dirigea avec précaution vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Rien d'anormal. Le soleil commençait à se faire bas sur l'horizon, et les quelques nuages gris du ciel annonçaient probablement de la pluie en fin de journée.

Il regarda à nouveau l'heure et sa respiration se calma. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Il avait failli dormir trop longtemps.

Bien-sûr, pensa Remus avec ironie, la douleur l'aurait réveillé à un moment ou à un autre. Mais alors, il aurait été trop tard.

Le plus rapidement possible compte tenu de la douleur qui le traversait et du mal de tête qui le possédait depuis des jours, Remus ramassa quelques affaires, les fourra dans son sac, et s'en alla.

Il descendit les escaliers très lentement, s'agrippant à la rampe pour soulager le poids qu'il mettait sur sa jambe droite, et surgit dans la Salle Commune en manquant de peu de trébucher.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. La lune se lèverait dans une heure et demie. Il était _vraiment_ en retard.

Grimaçant et se retenant de gémir de douleur, il grimpa à travers le passage du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le couloir des Gryffondors était désert lorsque Remus y arriva, et l'occupante du tableau le regarda singulièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là, vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en classe ? En train de monter une farce avec vos complices, j'imagine ? accusa-t-elle.

Les nerfs déjà à vifs par la pleine lune imminente, Remus tenta de se retenir.

\- Il _semblerait _effectivement qu'étant ici, je ne suis pas en _classe_, Madame le Tableau, répliqua Remus entre ses dents. Et non, mes complices, comme vous le dîtes si bien, sont en cours.

Tournant le dos au portrait, il emprunta le couloir qui le mènerait à l'infirmerie.

\- Et bien et bien, jeune homme, reprocha la Grosse Dame qui avait quitté son tableau et progressait à ses côtés, passant de peintures en peintures. Où sont donc passées vos bonnes manières ?

Stupéfait, il tourna la tête et la vit cheminer parallèlement à lui, décidée à le suivre où qu'il aille.

\- Parties, grommela Remus.

Il ne savait même pas si elle avait le droit de quitter son portrait, mais dans l'état où il était, il n'allait pas la dénoncer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son mal de tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr, et des taches noires lui obscurcissaient progressivement la vue. Alors, sans tenir compte de sa jambe, il sprinta.

\- Petit impertinent ! cria-t-elle à son égard. Je ne vous laisserais pas -

Mais sa voix mourut progressivement, à mesure que Remus s'éloignait d'elle et de sa fureur. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se dérouler, Remus ne s'inquiéta même pas de croiser des élèves qui ne manqueraient pas de remarquer son état. Fort heureusement, les seuls Sixièmes Années qu'il vit ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Remus passait généralement inaperçu.

Son arrivée aux portes de l'infirmerie fut marquée par Mme Pomfresh qui lui bondit quasi-littéralement dessus.

\- Par Merlin, Remus ! J'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude ! Viens vite, entre donc ! Tu es tellement en retard ! paniqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais, murmura Remus en se grattant la nuque. J'étais endormi...

Comment expliquer qu'il avait en plus eu l'infortune de croiser la route d'une Grosse Dame complètement cinglée ?

\- Oh..., souffla doucement l'infirmière.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Désolée Remus, reprit-elle vivement, mais il est bientôt l'heure. Je n'ai que le temps de vérifier un peu tout ça, et on y va.

Suivant leur rituel mensuel, elle lui demanda de lui indiquer les parties de son corps qui lui causaient le plus de douleur, et lui donna les potions adéquates pour calmer les élancements.

Son mal de tête à présent plus supportable, Remus osa poser une question qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais eu le courage de formuler.

\- Mme Pomfresh ?

\- Oui, mon garçon ? dit-elle distraitement en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Mets donc ta cape, nous y allons.

\- Je... Je me demandais si il y avait un moyen de calmer la douleur de... de ma jambe.

Il pointa du doigt son genou droit.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-elle en adoptant un ton très professionnel.

Elle palpa son genou à travers son pantalon et Remus dû retenir une exclamation de douleur.

\- Oui, répondit-il en rougissant. J'ai toujours mal avant la pleine lune...

Mme Pomfresh baissa les yeux sur son tablier, le repassa du plat de la main plus de fois que nécessaire, puis regarda Remus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais mal là. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant...

\- Je sais..., répondit Remus. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, c'est tout.

\- Tss, tss, tss,... Je suis là pour ça, Remus, dit-elle quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

\- Alors ? On peut faire quelque chose ? pressa-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je veux dire... C'est ta morsure originale, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle n'attendit même pas une confirmation de Remus.

\- Non, je ne peux rien y faire, poursuivit-elle. Il faudra que tu apprennes à vivre avec, même si, je suppose que... que la blessure n'est pas nouvelle.

Remus hocha la tête. _Vivre avec._ Il savait faire ça.

Mieux que personne, même.

* * *

_**Fin assez tristounette, mmmh ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Et non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre après un mois d'attente. Pour ceux qui suivent encore ma fic, vous m'en excuserez, j'espère ! **_

_**J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédant; vous y avez été particulièrement réceptifs, et je ne peux que m'en réjouir !**_

_**Merci donc à Nyny et Ombrelle, zuutt, Shadow hybris, lapar, Guest (ou dois-je plutôt dire MeMyself&amp;I ?), Imane, et Mimicelkonador ! **_

**_Pour répondre à ta question, lapar, je pense continuer au moins jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, et éventuellement aller jusqu'aux années dans l'Ordre (c'est une période qui me passionne) et la mort de James et Lily. _**

**Chapitre 12 : Ecchymose**

_Le mois de décembre est une abomination_, réalisa Remus.

Et en particulier le mois de décembre de _cette_ année.

Outre le fait que l'année 1971 comptait une deuxième pleine lune la veille du nouvel an - chose rare, mais possible - le mois de décembre supposait pour lui, loup-garou, des transformations plus longues et plus pénibles.

Oui, pensa-t-il, cela faisait partie des choses que l'expérience avait enseigné à Remus.

En hiver, les nuits étaient plus longues.

En hiver, les loups-garous se voyaient accorder la possibilité de se déchaîner encore plus longtemps.

Et bien que c'était un fait établi pour Remus, cela ne changeait rien au sentiment d'injustice que ressentait le garçon. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, comme tout le monde, profiter de la nouvelle année ? Mère Nature n'avait-elle donc aucune pitié ?

Visiblement, non.

Et pour couronner le tout, songea-t-il avec ironie, il avait fallu que décembre tombe à une mauvaise période. Il repensa alors à son train de vie des derniers mois.

Les rêves étranges qui l'avaient tourmentés lui avaient fait passer, comme il l'avait redouté, d'abominables pleines lunes. Son esprit avait été encombré, encore plus que d'habitude, de pensées incohérentes qui dépassaient de loin la logique, et qu'il ne pouvait bloquer dans les minutes précédant ses transformations. Ce n'était, pourtant, pas faute d'avoir essayé, et ces échecs répétés angoissaient Remus.

Combien de temps avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle de son esprit ?

Ces interrogations, combinées à une augmentation de la durée de la nuit, faisaient sentir au garçon un résultat dont il se serait passé.

Il remua dans son lit, tentant de trouver une position plus agréable, mais la raideur et la rigidité de ses membres l'en empêchaient. Car alors qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie déjà quelques minutes auparavant, Remus n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux et s'était ainsi concentré sur la petite réflexion qu'il venait d'avoir. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait de ses premières pensées cohérentes depuis que la pleine lune avait eu effet sur lui.

Car il s'en rappelait, lorsqu'il se réveillait la première fois dans la cabane, la douleur était trop intense pour se focaliser sur ce genre de raisonnement.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, bien qu'il ait encore mal et que ses muscles soient contractés - ces paramètres étant inchangeables - la douleur était, selon lui, tolérable.

Il tenta d'appeler Mme Pomfresh afin d'obtenir un diagnostic complet, mais sa gorge était trop sèche, et le son qui en sortit fut comparable à un faible grognement.

Frustré mais persévérant, il répéta le procédé encore quelques fois et par miracle, l'infirmière l'entendit et des bruits de pas étouffés se firent à leur tour entendre. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, non sans cligner à la lumière, et vit une tête familière passer à travers les rideaux gris clair disposés autour de son lit. Mme Pomfresh s'avança, refermant avec soin les rideaux derrière elle.

\- Remus ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu es réveillé... Bien. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle paraissait très pale et très inquiète. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Remus lui désigna de la tête le gobelet vide posé sur la chaise habituellement réservée aux visiteurs.

En un instant, elle comprit. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers le verre. Instantanément, celui-ci se remplit d'eau. Elle aida Remus à boire en lui soutenant la nuque, lui demanda s'il en voulait encore, puis reposa le gobelet lorsqu'il eut finit.

Cela faisait partie d'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez Mme Pomfresh; il ne se sentait nullement vexé à l'idée d'être assisté de cette façon. Car bien avant qu'il la connaisse, il avait cru qu'il se sentirait profondément amoindri par ce statut d'assisté. Mais désormais, une confiance inconditionnelle s'était installée entre l'infirmière et son patient le plus fréquent.

\- Remus, comment te sens-tu ? répéta-t-elle en parlant à voix très basse.

\- Ça... Ça va, répondit Remus d'une voix rauque.

Prenant en compte la voix extrêmement basse de l'infirmière, les rideaux placés soigneusement autour de lui, et y ajoutant une part de sa propre paranoïa, une pensée angoissante lui traversa alors l'esprit.

\- Je... Pourquoi est-ce-que vous chuchotez ? Il y a des gens ? demanda-t-il en tendant le cou autant qu'il lui était possible.

Sa voix avait tremblé à cette dernière question. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu... Mais c'était impossible. Il y avait des rideaux. Personne ne pouvait l'avoir vu.

\- Non... Ou plutôt oui..., bredouilla Mme Pomfresh en tripotant les couvertures de Remus. Mais ce ne sont que quelques joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'ont rien vu.

\- Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont ? s'exclama Remus, inquiet pour les joueurs de sa Maison.

\- Chut..., murmura Mme Pomfresh en regardant nerveusement à l'extérieur des rideaux.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pour quelqu'un qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, Remus trouvait qu'elle avait l'air plutôt agitée.

\- Madame ? Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas de risques ? demanda Remus en chuchotant à son tour.

Mme Pomfresh joua quelques instants avec son tablier puis consentit à lui répondre, d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

\- À vrai dire, _non_... Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! J'ai essayé d'en parler à Dumbledore, mais il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ! Qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter... Qu'il -

\- D-Dumbledore a dit ça ? balbutia Remus, incrédule.

\- C'est exact.

Ces mots eurent pour effet d'accroître le sentiment de malaise qui s'était installé chez Remus depuis le début de cette conversation. Dumbledore n'avait, ainsi donc, rien voulu faire ? Ne comprenait-il pas à quel point l'enjeu était important pour Remus ? À quel point son secret serait en danger si quelqu'un venait à le voir dans cet état ? Qui donc croirait l'excuse du _"C'est le chien du voisin qui m'a mordu"_ ? Personne. Il en était certain.

Il avait cru, en venant ici, qu'il serait en sécurité; que Dumbledore s'occuperait de tout. C'était ce qu'il lui avait assuré. Mais là encore, comme bien souvent, Remus se rendait compte que les gens avaient, en général, d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter. Les malheurs d'un loup-garou ne les concernaient pas, et Dumbledore n'avait pas fait exception.

Mais à partir du moment où Remus mettait le pied dans son école, le sort du directeur n'était-il pas lié à celui de Remus ? S'il était découvert, ou s'il arrivait quoique ce soit, Dumbledore serait renvoyé aussi sûrement que le serait le loup-garou.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac à cette pensée. Il se sentait profondément trahi.

Il fut soulagé lorsque Mme Pomfresh intervint, interrompant ce monologue intérieur.

\- Je vais essayer de lui en toucher un mot à nouveau, dit-elle en le regardant avec tristesse. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour t'isoler pendant la durée de... De tes rétablissements.

Remus hocha la tête, les mots ne lui venant plus. Si Dumbledore en avait la possibilité, pourquoi ne pas avoir agit plus tôt ?

\- Je vais changer tes bandages, continua-t-elle doucement. Alors voyons... Tu as quelques côtes cassées, et une vilaine plaie au niveau de ton estomac... Sans parler de tes blessures mineures, éraflures, égratignures... Il y en a beaucoup trop pour les énumérer, évidemment.

Remus acquiesça. La pauvre femme se donnait bien du mal pour le soigner...

\- Tu as passé une bien mauvaise nuit, Remus, soupira alors cette dernière.

\- Je sais..., répondit timidement Remus. Quel jour sommes-nous, Madame ?

\- Samedi matin, Remus. Tu as dormi une journée.

Remus se mordit la lèvre. Bien qu'il s'attendait à une telle réponse, il réalisa qu'il avait maintenant deux journées de retard... Comment allait-il le rattraper ?

\- Remus ? demanda l'infirmière. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le garçon haussa un sourcil significatif, stipulant que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ne pouvait se traduire par un bon sentiment.

\- Je veux dire, reprit-elle quelque peu nerveusement, c'est la deuxième transformation de suite que tu passes dans un état désastreux, et -

\- Elle sont toutes désastreuses, coupa Remus d'un ton sec qu'il n'avait pu contrôler.

Mme Pomfresh ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude du loup garou. Sa mauvaise humeur était devenue une habitude dans les jours qui précédaient et suivaient la pleine lune, et c'était une chose à laquelle s'était adaptée l'infirmière.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? insista-t-elle cependant. Aurais-tu des soucis ? Si tu m'en parlais, je suis sûre que tes transformations se dérouleraient mieux. J'ai entendu dire que -

Remus n'écouta pas la suite de ses propos. _Vraiment ?_ pensa-t-il, sceptique. Depuis quand était-elle devenue une spécialiste en lycanthropie ? En soigner un tous les mois ne suffisait pas à...

_Non. _

Remus inspira un grand coup, grimaçant à la douleur aiguë que provoquaient ses côtes. Il fallait qu'il se calme... Cette histoire d'isolation avec Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour l'apaiser, mais le jeune loup-garou devait se contrôler... Ici, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Non, répondit-il posément. Je n'ai pas de soucis.

Mais sa réponse avait été courte, et il craignait que cela ne satisfasse la curiosité de Mme Pomfresh.

\- Mais quelques fois, ajouta-t-il à voix très basse et dans l'espoir d'être laissé tranquille, le loup n'a pas besoin de raisons pour être furieux. C'est juste dans... sa nature.

Elle le regarda tristement, scannant son corps couvert de bandages, mais ne répliqua pas. Ce comportement attira la curiosité de Remus.

\- Mme Pomfresh ? Est-ce-que c'est tout ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas d'autres blessures ?

Il était, il s'en rendait compte, sceptique quand à l'étendue des dégâts qui lui semblaient bien peu comparés à l'inquiétude de l'infirmière. Elle avait, après tout, qualifié son état de "désastreux".

\- Je... Oui, enfin, non... Tu sais bien, Remus, que tu as des écorchures et des griffures un peu partout, mais ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne les citais pas ? Et puis, elles sont déjà presque toutes guéries. Oh, elles laisseront des cicatrices, j'en ai bien peur, mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour -

\- Mme Pomfresh ? l'interrompit Remus.

Il espérait ne pas être trop irrespectueux, mais il était évident elle tournait autour du pot. Cela n'avait rien de bon, et il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Oui, trésor ? répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour m'aider, dit-il sincèrement, mais _s'il vous plaît_, dites moi la vérité. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout.

Elle sembla déconcertée un moment, puis elle s'assit délicatement sur son lit et, les sourcils toujours froncés, sortit un miroir de sa robe.

Il eut un mouvement de stupeur. Cela n'avait_ vraiment_ rien de bon.

\- Écoute, Remus, commença-t-elle avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une question, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour gué -

Sans plus attendre, les mains fébriles, il lui prit le miroir des mains, et y regarda son reflet.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. À l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver une peau beige et lisse s'étalait un hématome immense qui recouvrait la quasi totalité de la partie droite de son visage. Il estima, pour son plus grand effroi, que la couleur générale de son visage tendait désormais vers le bleu-noir.

Sans quitter des yeux le miroir, il leva la main et la pausa sur sa joue. Il grimaça de douleur. Finalement, il arracha ses yeux de son reflet et regarda Mme Pomfresh.

\- Co- Comment je vais faire pour..., croassa-t-il.

Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il plongea désespérément ses yeux dans ceux de l'infirmière. Elle le regardait, en retour, avec une pointe de pitié.

\- On - On va trouver un moyen... Tu verras... On va trouver... quelque chose, balbutia Mme Pomfresh.

Reprenant ses esprit, Remus paniqua pour de bon.

\- Mais jamais je ne pourrai cacher ça ! Ils vont me poser un tas de questions et après je vais être renvoyé, et -

\- Chut ! ordonna Mme Pomfresh, retrouvant à son tour ses esprits. On va nous entendre !

Il grogna de frustration. Voilà. La bêtise de Dumbledore lui retombait dessus. Ne pouvait-il donc plus s'exprimer ?

\- Bon, écoute Remus..., tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais j'imagine que ton cas n'est pas normal, non ?

Elle paraissait vouloir se convaincre elle-même. Néanmoins, elle agita sa baguette d'un coup sec. Rien ne sembla se produire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ? demanda Remus, oubliant momentanément ses soucis.

\- Une bulle de silence, reprit-elle à voix haute.

_Une bulle de silence ? _Remus les connaissait bien. Son père en matérialisait sous une autre forme chaque soir de pleine lune lorsque Remus était chez lui. Mais il lui avait semblé que l'infirmière aurait tenté quelque chose pour son visage. Il ne masqua pas sa déception.

\- Remus ? demanda Mme Pomfresh. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je... J'avais cru que... Peut-être...

Il porta machinalement une main à sa joue.

\- Non, Remus, dit l'infirmière d'une voix douce. Je te l'ai dit. J'ai déjà fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Au moins, tu n'as pas si mal. Je veux dire, j'imagine que si tu appuies, oui, mais je t'ai donné une potion pour limiter la douleur lorsque tu dormais. Ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal.

Remus hocha la tête, pensant déjà à toutes sortes d'excuses qui pourraient le tirer d'affaire.

\- Mais pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas le droit ? demanda-t-il distraitement. De matérialiser des bulles, je veux dire.

\- C'est un fait que nous, médicomages et infirmiers, apprenons dès le début de notre cursus. Les bulles de silence n'ont pas le meilleur effet sur les patients souffrant de plaies ouvertes, le flux magique peut les affecter, et des démangeaisons peuvent apparaître à long terme. Mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix si l'on veut parler tranquillement. Je promets de l'enlever dès que possible. Mais n'hésite pas à me dire si tu ressens quelque chose au niveau de ta plaie à l'estomac.

Remus acquiesça lentement.

\- Alors ? Comment je vais me débarrasser de _ça_ ? Quand-est-ce-que ça partira ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Mme Pomfresh prit le temps d'ajuster son tablier blanc sur sa robe et de remettre quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place avant de répondre.

\- Je crains qu'il ne faille être patient. Ce genre de blessures ne guérit pas en deux jours.

\- Mais... j'ai des cours, Mme Pomfresh ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours ! s'alarma Remus.

\- Voyons, il n'a jamais été question de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, Remus, reprocha doucement Mme Pomfresh. Non, je vais te garder aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tes côtes et ta plaie au ventre guérissent, et ensuite tu seras libre de t'en aller.

Elle plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

\- Il est vrai que l'état de tes côtes m'inquiète, Remus, dit-elle en soulevant avec précaution l'un des bandages de son torse.

\- Et mon visage ? pressa Remus.

Elle soupira avec lassitude.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'hématome - ou l'ecchymose, si tu préfères - disparaîtra avant que tu sortes d'ici..., dit-elle avec prudence. Mais je vais faire mon maximum pour que cette couleur noire se fade le plus vite possible. J'ai appliqué de nombreux produits, mais ça ne fera pas de mal de réessayer. Il faut être persévérant, voilà tout.

_Voilà tout. _Dit comme cela, cela semblait si simple...

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais dire à mes amis ?

Là était le vrai problème. Des regards, Remus en recevait souvent. Il suffisait qu'il mette le nez dehors ne serait-ce qu'une semaine après la pleine lune, pour que les villageois le regardent avec une curiosité non dissimulée. C'était ce qui avait persuadé ses parents de limiter ses sorties et interactions avec le monde extérieur au maximum.

En revanche, n'ayant jamais eu d'amis auparavant, le véritable souci résidait là, à savoir, dans le choix de la part de vérité à leur révéler le concernant.

\- Il faudra être créatif... Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un du voisinage lorsque tu étais chez ta mère ? proposa Mme Pomfresh.

Il essaya d'imaginer la scène. Lui, se battant à mains nues avec d'autres enfants. C'était... Étrange. Cela ne collait absolument pas avec son caractère. Et il n'avait que _onze_ ans ! Cependant, faute d'excuse potable, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il s'y conformerait. Il se promit toutefois d'y réfléchir.

\- Est-ce-que je pourrais sortir lundi matin ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, surpris.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi catégorique.

\- Mais si je vais bien ? tenta-t-il de marchander. Si je n'ai plus mal ? Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Je vais avoir tellement de retard, sinon... ! S'il vous plaît...

Devant son regard implorant, la jeune femme capitula. C'est qu'elle avait des sentiments, et Remus, profitant de son statut de patient mensuel, avait apprit à la faire céder.

\- On verra. Si tu vas bien, et _seulement si_ tu vas bien, alors... alors oui.

Remus parvint à sourire faiblement.

\- Mais je croyais que tu voulais rester le plus longtemps possible ici pour que ta plaie se fade ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Au début, oui. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle mettra du temps à guérir, un ou deux jours de plus ou de moins ne vont rien changer, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors autant sortir le plus vite possible... C'est du moins ce que je pense.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça. C'était, en effet, de la part de Remus, une démonstration de maturité dont la plupart des enfants de son âge étaient incapables. Elle sourit tristement, se demandant non pour la première fois ce qui se serait passé si le sort n'avait pas été aussi cruel pour le loup-garou.

\- Bien, jeune homme, dit-elle soudain. Assez parlé, il vous faut du repos. Je vais chercher de quoi arranger votre visage.

Elle désactiva le sort de silence, soucieuse de ne pas importuner son patient d'avantage, sortit à pas feutrés, et ferma les rideaux.

Dans son lit, Remus ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement.

Lundi serait une dure journée.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey ! Merci de votre patience, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! C'est le plus long chapitre de cette histoire pour l'instant, et j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop... C'est le risque avec ces chapitres.**_

_**Merci à **__**Mimicelkonador, Pineapple, Black, et Biboo pour leurs reviews ! Elles me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur ! **_

**Chapitre 13 : Problèmes en tous genres**

Assis à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner, trois amis parlaient avec vivacité.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous ! rigola Peter en balançant sa tête en arrière.

\- Mmh... 'Fous', je n'irais pas jusque là. 'Prodigieux' serait plus correct, mon petit Peter, rectifia James en posant affectueusement la main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Peter rougit mais ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- Et attends, attends ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton excité en se trémoussant littéralement sur le banc.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir à nouveau toute l'attention, il poursuivit malicieusement.

\- Après, je lévite le chaudron...

\- Et _pouf_ ! Plus de Servilus ! finit James en ouvrant magistralement les bras.

Peter acclama cet exposé en applaudissant à tout rompre tandis que James et Sirius faisaient des courbettes ridicules, prononçant des _"merci, merci"_ et ramassant des fleurs invisibles.

\- Mais attendez, continua Peter en essayant de regagner un semblant de sérieux, vous ne savez même pas ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui !

\- Et alors ? Ce sera marrant, c'est ce qui compte ! dit Sirius en balayant la remarque de la main.

\- Mais on pourrait tomber sur n'importe quoi ! protesta Peter, perplexe.

\- C'est l'effet de surprise !

\- Et si quelque chose se passait mal ?

\- C'est le but !

\- Pour _nous_, pas pour lui !

\- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

Peter ne répondit rien un instant, se creusant la tête pour trouver une faille à leur plan. En vain, apparemment.

\- Vous allez _vraiment_ tuer Rogue ? demanda-t-il finalement en tripotant nerveusement les manches de sa robe.

Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf ! pensa James. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas_ tuer_ Servilus ! L'amocher, très certainement, mais le tuer...

\- Ben ouais, répondit Sirius placidement.

James et Peter regardèrent Sirius, le regard blanc.

\- Rho, ça va ! dit Sirius sur un ton d'excuse. C'était une _blague_ ! Ne t'inquiète pas tant, Peter !

Le garçon rigola nerveusement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se faisait réprimander, même amicalement, par Sirius.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda James énergiquement en ramassant son sac.

Peter se leva et suivit les autres en secouant la tête, incrédule.

0000

Arrivant devant les cachots où se trouvaient les salles de potions, ils ne furent pas surpris d'y rencontrer les Serpentards, la plupart arrivés en avance, pour qui ces cours étaient une manière infaillible de gagner des points - bien que tout favoritisme était vigoureusement démenti par leur professeur.

S'arrêtant, James chercha du regard leur proie, et se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il la trouva. Le garçon était adossé au mur, dans une attitude qu'il tentait probablement de rendre 'cool' et 'décontract' mais qui donnait dans son cas un résultat peu concluant.

Lily Evans, à qui le garçon parlait, ne semblait nullement repoussée par cette image et discutait joyeusement avec lui. Du coin de l'oeil, James croisa le regard de Sirius et échangea avec lui un sourire. Ils verraient bien si la bonne humeur d'Evans perdurerait dans les heures à venir, lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait que son ami Serpentard était recouvert de Merlin-sait-quelle substance que Slughorn leur demanderait de concocter.

Ayant une pensée pour leur dernier ami, dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, James alla même jusqu'à faire un clin d'œil à Peter afin que le garçon ne se sente pas trop à l'écart. Il faillit rire lorsque Peter le lui rendit avec maladresse, mais se retint de justesse. Il ne devait pas se moquer de lui.

Lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, les trois amis essayèrent tant bien que mal d'y entrer juste après Rogue et Evans afin de se choisir la place idéale pour agir. Voyant la paire s'installer au premier rang, ils repérèrent trois place du côté gauche d'où ils avaient le champ libre. Peter s'empressa de les réserver, et ses deux amis s'y assirent - Sirius poussa James pour ne pas être celui qui serait à côté de Peter - et attendirent impatiemment que le cours ne débute.

Selon leur plan, Peter devait sortir de son sac une liasse de parchemin sur laquelle il prendrait des notes pour Remus, tandis que les deux autres commenceraient en avance à préparer leur potion dans le but de la finir avant Rogue. S'exécutant avec une excitation mal dissimulée, Peter sortit de son sac le nécessaire et prépara sa plume.

\- Bien, bonjour à toutes et à tous ! dit Slughorn d'un ton joyeux. Des absents ?

\- Remus Lupin, monsieur, l'informa Lily Evans avant même qu'un des garçons ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Des murmures de _"encore lui"_ résonnèrent dans la classe, mais Slughorn les fit taire d'un geste de la main et annota le nom de Remus sur une feuille.

Encore stupéfaits par le fait que ce soit Evans - _Lily Evans_ \- qui ait prit la parole pour annoncer l'absence de leur ami, James, Sirius et Peter faillirent manquer le nom de la potion qu'ils devaient préparer aujourd'hui.

\- ... Potion d'Enflure, dont l'antidote, sachez-le, est la Gorgée de Désenflage que nous travailleront probablement l'année prochaine. Je veux un flacon par binôme, expliqua le professeur.

Il scanna la classe des yeux, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Peter.

\- Pettigrow, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez tout seul ! ajouta le professeur en comprenant que Peter n'aurait pas de partenaire. Les instructions sont au tableau, prenez-les bien en note avant de commencer. Pour ceux qui se trouveraient en difficulté, des informations complémentaires sont dans votre manuel p.27. Bonne préparation !

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, Sirius eut un geste de triomphe. James, quant à lui, ne put retenir un sourire carnassier. _Une potion d'Enflure_... C'était parfait.

Excités comme jamais, ils commencèrent à allumer un feu sous leur chaudron. À côté d'eux, Peter copiait avec une rapidité surprenante les notes du tableau, afin de pouvoir lui-même commencer à préparer sa potion.

Ce dernier avait déjà allumé un feu sous son chaudron lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. La classe leva machinalement les yeux vers l'arrivant. Un quasi silence suivit ce geste. Quelques personnes, cependant, avaient poussé une petite exclamation et parmi elles, Evans.

James, qui n'avait pas interrompu son action de découpe d'échines de poisson-diable, leva la tête à ce son et ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net.

La tête baissée devant le bureau de Slughorn se tenait leur ami. Remus.

James donna un coup de coude à Sirius. Ce dernier mélangeait encore la potion et n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? Tu ne vois pas je suis en train de -

Mais il s'arrêta à son tour en voyant leur ami.

\- Hey, Remus ! Tu es rent -

Il cessa de parler une seconde fois. Sûrement cette fois, l'imbécile avait remarqué, pensa James.

Et pour cause, même la tête baissée, Remus ne pouvait pas cacher l'ecchymose terrible qui lui dégradait la joue droite. James n'en avait jamais vu de pareilles. Cela dit, il n'avait pas une très grande expérience en matière de bobos; il ne se blessait, pour sa plus grande fierté, que très rarement pour quelqu'un qui jouait fréquemment au Quidditch.

Sans un mot, Remus tendit un mot à leur professeur et alla s'asseoir au premier rang, non loin d'Evans et de Rogue.

\- Bien... Euh...

Slughorn ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire et fronçait les sourcils.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à... Qu'à commencer la potion... Vous ne serrez pas noté.

Son ton avait été remarquablement froid pour une personne qui parlait à un élève blessé. James mit cela sur le compte du peu de talent dont Remus faisait preuve en potion. Ce dernier ne devait pas être très haut dans le classement des élèves préférés de Slughorn. Ses résultats en potion, bien que loin d'être catastrophiques, ne semblaient pas satisfaire leur professeur.

La classe regarda alors Remus qui commença à allumer un feu avec sa baguette, visiblement imperturbable, et instantanément, le brouhaha habituel du cours reprit.

Sirius n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait la main tendue, dans la même position que lorsqu'il remuait la potion. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs prit une drôle de teinte, loin de celle que préconisait leur manuel.

Reprenant ses esprits, James essaya de sauver au maximum leur potion, et remua frénétiquement sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron. _Allez, change de couleur, bon sang !_

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu essayes de faire, au juste ? demanda Sirius d'une voix distante.

\- Sauver les meubles, grommela James.

\- J'espère, continua Sirius lentement, que tu ne prévois quand-même pas de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et d'arroser Rogue ?

S'il voulait arroser Rogue ? Pour être franc, oui. Il en brûlait d'envie. Mais c'était avant le cours, avant que Remus ne débarque avec l'air d'avoir rencontré le Saule Cogneur sur sa route. Alors maintenant...

\- Non. Mais tu as entendu le prof ? La potion de _Remus_ ne sera pas notée, cela veut dire que si tu ne veux pas avoir un zéro, il faudrait que tu te bouges les fesses !

\- Mais on s'en fout des zéros ! Il peut me mettre autant de zéros qu'il le voudra ! s'emporta Sirius. As-tu seulement _vu_ l'état de Remus ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu Sirius, dit James en tentant de rester calme. C'est assez difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Mais tu seras d'accord avec moi qu'on ne peut rien faire maintenant. Alors autant finir cette fichue potion.

0000

Rogue en devait une à Remus.

Sans le savoir, ce dernier l'avait sauvé d'une humiliation totale. Il aurait été, en effet, mal aisé de renverser leur chaudron sur Rogue, avaient pensé James et Sirius, sachant que Remus n'apprécierait pas. Cela aurait semblé comme une blague de mauvais gout aux yeux de leur ami, et Merlin savait que ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour une farce de ce genre.

\- Mais, protesta Peter, vous aviez tout préparé ! Vous auriez quand-même pu la faire ! Je veux dire - la potion n'était même pas ratée !

_Peter, Peter_... Il ne comprenait jamais ce que les deux amis avaient en tête. Certes, leur potion avait été miraculeusement sauvée par les efforts de James - un exploit dont il n'était pas peu fier - mais ils n'allaient tout de même faire comme si de rien était et se conduire comme des "crétins immatures", chose qu'Evans ne se serait pas privée d'exprimer en ces termes.

\- Et puis, continua Peter, ça aurait pu détourner l'attention des autres sur ça, au lieu de la laisser portée sur la joue de Remus !

Hum, songea James. Ça, au moins, avait le mérite d'être juste.

\- Peter, ne comprends-tu pas qu'il y a des moments il vaut _vraiment_ mieux ne pas agir ? demanda sèchement Sirius. Et ben là, c'était le moment.

Les trois amis marchaient d'un pas rapide dans l'espoir de rattraper Remus qui avait quitté les cachots le premier, sans doute pour échapper aux questions. N'ayant pas de potion à rendre, cela avait été simple.

Ce qui n'avait, malheureusement, pas été le cas des trois autres qui, le temps de rendre un échantillon de leur potion à Slughorn et de ranger leurs affaires, avaient permis à Remus de prendre une longueur d'avance sur eux. Avance qui, néanmoins, s'amenuisait peu à peu.

\- Remus ! Attends ! s'écria Sirius qui l'avait repéré.

Le garçon sembla vouloir continuer sa marche, mais s'arrêta finalement et se tourna vers eux.

\- Oh, salut, fit-il d'un ton qu'il avait voulu surpris.

Aucun des trois amis ne savait qu'ajouter. De près, la blessure semblait encore pire. À côté de James, les yeux fixés sur Remus, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, Sirius semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda finalement timidement Peter.

\- Oh... Oui, ça peut aller.

Pourquoi donc prenait-il la peine de leur mentir ? pensa James.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, non ? demanda Sirius nonchalamment en ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

\- Vous inquiéter pour quoi ?

Les prenait-il pour des aveugles ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas..., dit Sirius en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ta blessure à la joue, peut-être ?

Remus se figea. Il porta ensuite une main à sa joue et détourna la tête.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Sirius de but en blanc.

Remus se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est... C'est personnel, tenta-t-il.

\- Oh ! Arrête un peu avec ton "personnel" ! s'emporta Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien ! C'est - Non, c'est rien ! Faut pas s'inquiéter ! balbutia Remus.

\- Vraiment ? demanda froidement Sirius. Et comment veux-tu que nous ne nous inquiétions pas si tu ne nous dis même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Remus baissa les yeux, mortifié. James vint à sa rescousse.

\- Sirius, soupira-t-il, tu étais le premier à dire qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de ce qui était personnel... Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Vaguement, grommela-t-il.

\- Mais, ajouta James, c'est vrai qu'il serait bien si tu pouvais nous expliquer un jour... On est quand-même tes amis.

-_ Un jour ? _s'étrangla Sirius. James, tu veux vraiment qu'on se ronge les ongles en attendant que Monsieur se décide à parler ?

Se connaissant, James savait qu'il n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre. Sa curiosité l'emporterait.

\- OK... Remus, tu n'as pas le choix, déclara-t-il. Il faut que tu nous dise.

Leur ami se tripota les manches nerveusement et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je... Oui, mais pas maintenant, _s'il vous plaît_...

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

Remus regarda autour d'eux avec appréhension. James suivit son regard. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il était vrai qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir, et que la moitié des élèves qui était avec eux en potion regardait avidement la scène, les yeux particulièrement portés sur Remus.

\- OK, dit Sirius en décidant de montrer un peu de compréhension. Mais tu nous le diras, hein ?

Remus rougit et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un "mouis".

\- On y va ? demanda Peter. McGo va être furieuse si on arrive en retard.

Il se trouva que la _McGo _en question ne leur dit rien, pas même une minuscule réprimande sur leur manque de ponctualité. Elle se contenta de leur indiquer leurs places de la main et de scruter le visage de Remus comme beaucoup des Serdaigles qui avaient métamorphose avec eux. Ce dernier eut l'air de ne rien remarquer et s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté de Peter.

Le cours se déroula normalement. Théorie pendant la première partie de cours, puis pratique, ce qui permit à plusieurs élèves de grappiller des points pour leurs Maisons. Mais contrairement à certains professeurs - James pensa fortement à Slughorn - McGonagall ne favorisait pas les élèves de sa Maison, ce qui faisait d'ordinaire s'indigner Sirius - _"Pourquoi on y aurait pas le droit, nous aussi ?". _Étrangement, ce dernier fut silencieux pendant la majorité du cours, ne parlant que pour exécuter le sort demandé.

\- Un instant, Lupin, s'écria le professeur à la fin du cours. Venez par ici.

Ses amis ralentirent le pas et se postèrent à l'entrée de la salle, regardant leur professeur curieusement.

\- Potter, Black, Pettigrow, nul besoin de rester. Sortez et fermez la porte.

À contre cœur, il attendirent leur ami dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui dire, à votre avis ? demanda Peter.

\- Le bombarder de questions, j'imagine, répondit James.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel James sentit que Sirius faisait un effort monumental pour ne pas exploser.

\- Je vais retenter au déjeuner, James, que cela te plaise ou non, déclara Sirius finalement d'un air posé mais décidé.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira son ami. Détrompe-toi, Sirius, moi aussi je m'inquiète, et moi aussi je veux savoir...

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu -

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, et Remus s'approcha d'eux.

\- Tout est OK ? demanda James en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius pour le faire taire.

Pas très discret, pensa-t-il en grimaçant, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Remus acquiesça brièvement.

\- Elle te voulait quoi, la McGo ? demanda brusquement Sirius.

\- Me parler de ce que j'avais manqué.

\- Cool, dit James. Euh... D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on a pris des notes pour toi. On te les donnera ce soir.

\- Merci, dit Remus en souriant faiblement

\- On va manger ? proposa Peter.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle se fit de manière assez tendue; Remus ignorant le regard des autres, Sirius marchant d'un pas brusque, et James sifflotant un air quelconque dans une tentative désespérée de briser la tension.

Arrivés dans la salle, Sirius prit le soin de choisir un coin de la table peu occupé, et s'assit de manière à avoir Remus en face de lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit que le cliquetis des fourchettes et le brouhaha des conversations alentour. Sirius ne disait rien. Il se servit de pommes de terre et mangea. Remus évitait les regards et gardait la tête basse. James et Peter, quant à eux, échangeaient des regards anxieux. À tout moment...

\- Alors ? dit enfin Sirius.

Remus sursauta.

\- A-Alors quoi ? répondit-il les mains tremblantes.

James n'aimait décidément pas ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, et se répétait en boucle que c'était pour son bien. Mais l'était-ce vraiment ? James était, par dessus tout, curieux. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa joue ? Pourquoi leur ami était-il si nerveux ?

\- Alors, reprit Sirius lentement, tu nous as dit que tu nous dirais 'plus tard'. Et bien, 'plus tard', c'est maintenant. Je t'écoute.

Les mains de Remus tremblèrent de plus belle. Il reposa sa fourchette. Devant le désarroi apparent de son ami, James décida d'intervenir.

\- Avant de répondre à cette question, dis-nous comment est-ce-que _toi_ tu vas...

Remus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air confus.

Ou plutôt, il se _donnait_ l'air confus.

\- Je veux dire, reprit James patiemment, est-ce-que tu as mal ?

À nouveau, Remus passa sa main sur sa joue. James pensa avec morbidité qu'il testait le degré de douleur qu'il ressentait.

\- Ça va, je n'ai pas mal, dit-il doucement.

Fixant son regard sur l'hématome noirâtre qui couvrait une partie de la joue de son ami, James pensa qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le croire.

_\- _Tu es allé voir Mme Pomfresh ? demanda Peter.

À ce moment, James cru voir une pointe d'agacement traverser le visage tuméfié de Remus, mais sa voix resta neutre lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Oui.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et que ça passerait tout seul, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle a dit ça ? interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois-ci, l'agacement était bien visible.

\- Évidemment qu'elle a dit ça, Sirius ! s'emporta Remus. Crois-moi, je suis le premier à vouloir que ce - ce _truc_ disparaisse de mon visage !

\- Mais -

\- Quoi _encore_ ?

James implora Sirius du regard de se taire et de ne pas en rajouter.

\- Écoute, Remus, tenta-t-il d'apaiser. On veux savoir pour _t'aider..._

\- Je sais, soupira Remus en se frottant les yeux.

\- Alors, dis-nous... Fais-nous confiance. S'il te plaît.

Ces paroles eurent un drôle d'effet sur Remus. Il pâlit, cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, puis crispa ses mains.

\- Plus tard.

Sirius faillit écraser son poing sur la table tant ce petit jeu l'agaçait. Il inspira.

\- OK, mais je te préviens Remus, si d'ici ce soir tu n'as pas craché le morceau..., commença Sirius.

Il lui jeta un regard significatif.

\- Je crois que j'irais voir McGonagall pour lui demander des explications, finit-il.

James doutait fortement que McGonagall, si elle était dans la confidence, divulguerait quoique ce soit à son élève, d'autant plus que les quelques mois qu'avaient passés Sirius à Poudlard avaient suffit à lui forger une réputation de fauteur de trouble. Néanmoins, désireux d'appuyer les propos de son ami, James hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Les regardant tour à tour, Remus acquiesça, résigné.

0000

\- Remus ? Je peux te parler un moment ?

\- Pardon ? Euh, oui, hum, Lily.

Mais qu'est-ce-que faisait Lily Evans ici ?

Les quatre amis avaient fini les cours depuis déjà un quart d'heure, et James et Remus attendaient Sirius et Peter - qui s'étaient arrêtés pour une pause _"pipi"_ \- devant les toilettes des garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ici, Evans ? demanda finalement James à voix haute. Ce sont les toilettes des _hommes_.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Ce que je fabrique ici ne te regarde pas, Potter, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers Remus.

\- Alors, je peux te parler deux minutes ? sollicita-t-elle gentiment.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant en direction de James.

\- En _privé_ ?

\- Heu, oui, répondit Remus, confus.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin de James.

Curieux, James s'accroupit, et faisant mine de chercher dans son sac, il tendit l'oreille.

\- ... bien, Remus ? entendit-il. Je me fais du soucis pour toi. Comment est-ce-que tu as eu ça ?

_Comment ?! _s'indigna intérieurement James. Comment osait-elle lui poser cette question alors qu'eux-même n'en avaient pas la réponse ? Devait-elle vraiment fourrer son nez partout ?

Comprenant à la vue du visage scandalisé de James qu'elle avait été entendue, Evans agrippa Remus par le poignet et la paire alla encore plus loin. De cette distance, James ne pouvait rien faire pour entendre ce qui se disait.

N'ayant rien d'autre pour s'occuper jusqu'au retour de ses amis, il se focalisa sur les geste qu'ils faisaient. Il plissa les yeux.

Evans avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Remus, et lui parlait en remuant à peine la bouche. Comme si elle craignait que James lise sur ses lèvres. Remus, lui, parlait très peu. Une phrase, tout au plus, lui échappa des lèvres.

Pff. James n'y voyait rien. Ses lunettes étaient trop sales. Il les retira et entreprit de les essuyer sur un pan de sa robe, mais entre-temps, Remus avait pris la parole et discutait maintenant en faisant des petits gestes de la main. Était-il en train de raconter à Evans tout ce qu'il n'avait été enclin à leur dévoiler dans la journée ?

\- Bah, il est où Remus ? demanda Peter en émergeant des toilettes avec Sirius.

James se contenta de désigner la paire de la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'Evans fiche ici ? s'indigna Sirius. Et pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle lui parle à _lui_ ?

\- Je pense, répondit lentement James, qu'elle veut savoir, comme nous d'ailleurs, ce qui se cache derrière la blessure de Remus.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

\- Et qu'il est en train de tout lui expliquer, ajouta James.

Sans un autre mot, Sirius s'élança vers eux. Il s'interposa entre eux, poussant de côté Evans, et commença à crier en gesticulant et en levant les bras. Il pointa alors le doigt vers Remus, tout en continuant à parler, puis vers Evans d'un air accusateur.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit Severus Rogue pour sortir des toilettes. Arrivant dans le couloir et essuyant ses mains encore humides sur sa robe, il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant James, puis suivi son regard. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la scène. Il scruta à nouveau le visage de James et de Peter, puis remonta ses manches trop longues. En une seconde, il s'était élancé.

Sentant le massacre à cent kilomètres, James courut vers eux, Peter sur ses talons.

\- Oy ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, ici ?

Lily Evans se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Ce qu'il se passe, Potter, c'est que ton ami Black m'a _agressé_ sans aucune raison alors que j'essayais d'avoir une conversation tranquille avec Remus !

Elle pointa Remus du doigt, dont le teint pâle s'était accentué, faisant ressortir le noir de sa joue.

\- Agressée ?! Mais tu es tombée sur la tête, Evans ! répliqua Sirius.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Black, marmonna Rogue les yeux baissés.

\- Oh, la ferme Servilus ! intervint James.

\- Toi, ne commence pas ! menaça Evans.

\- Je ne t'ai _pas _agressé ! criait Sirius. Et certainement pas sans aucune raison espèce de petite manipulatrice ! Tu veux le forcer à -

BANG !

Le poing de Rogue manqua Sirius, qui l'avait esquivé, et s'écrasa sur le nez d'Evans qui tomba sous le choc.

\- Ouch ! _Mais da va bas dans da dêde ?! _

Le visage de Rogue perdit toute trace de couleur.

\- Je - Lily, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais p-

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ! rugit James en s'élançant vers Rogue.

Il leva à son tour son poing mais une main l'en empêcha. Il se tourna et vit Remus. Son visage n'avait pas changé, mais ses yeux reflétaient la panique.

\- Faut pas, James, le calma-t-il. Il... Il faut amener Lily à l'infirmerie.

Il regarda Rogue.

\- Je vais le faire, marmonna ce dernier.

Il aida Lily à se remettre sur pied et ils disparurent.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent en silence. Sirius avait toujours l'air aussi rageur, et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Remus, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir parler.

\- Heu, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? demanda Peter en brisant le silence.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit James. Tout est allé si vite. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, Sirius ?

Ce dernier croisa les bras et marmonna sous sa barbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Je dis: demandez à Remus, répondit Sirius en ayant du mal à garder son calme.

Le dénommé Remus haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu as parlé à Evans, répliqua Sirius, sûr de lui.

\- Et en quoi est-ce un crime ? questionna Remus cyniquement.

\- Tu lui as expliqué, à _elle_. Et pas à nous.

\- Oh.

Remus perdit toute confiance.

\- J'allais le faire, mais... Vraiment, j'allais le faire !

Sirius serra les poings.

\- Toute la journée, on te suit partout, on demande de tes nouvelles, on _s'inquiète _pour toi..., dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Et toi, tu nous envoies balader et tu vas tout dire à la première venue ?

\- Lily n'est pas la première venue, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais elle est bien après nous, dans la liste de tes amis, non ? remarqua James. Alors pourquoi tout lui dire avant nous ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas _tout_ dit, je l'ai juste rassurée.

\- Mais tu lui as bien dit _quelque chose_, non ? poursuivit Sirius, dont la curiosité effaçait peu à peu la colère.

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu nous dise maintenant, proposa James.

Remus soupira puis hocha la tête, las.

\- Est-ce que ça s'est passé lorsque tu étais chez ta mère ? demanda Sirius dans l'espoir de lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Oui... C'est... En fait, je me suis battu avec les enfants du voisinage, avoua-t-il.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi.

\- _Hein_ ?

C'était James qui avait parlé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Euh... Oui ? demanda Remus, incertain.

\- Ben... C'est tout ? questionna Sirius.

\- Comment ça _"c'est tout"_ ? Qu'est-ce-que je devrais rajouter ?

\- Bah... C'était ça ce que tu nous as caché toute la journée ? demanda Sirius, dubitatif.

\- Oui...?

Visiblement, Remus était perdu.

\- On a cru que c'était un truc _méga cool_ ! dit Peter en s'exprimant pour tous.

Remus eut l'air offensé.

\- Je - Je suis _désolé_ si cette histoire n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes... ! ironisa-t-il.

\- C'est pas ça, expliqua James, mais tu as fait toute une histoire pour ne pas nous dire, tu nous as supplié de ne pas s'inquiéter, et au final, tu nous dis que tu t'es _battu ? _C'est assez _classique_, je veux dire.

\- Mais si je vous dis que -

\- Ça va, le coupa Sirius.

C'était quand même étrange, pensa James. Ce n'était pas tellement dans le genre de Remus de se battre. Certes, il pouvait parfois s'emporter, mais James n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en venir aux _mains._

Mais il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire.

\- Tu es sûr que Pomfresh ne peux rien pour arranger... la couleur ? demanda James, inquiet pour son ami.

Remus le regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé...

\- Je sais... Mais on peut toujours espérer ! avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Remus eut un petit rire gêné.

\- On peut y aller ? On a des devoirs pour demain, je signale !

James pouffa. Son ami ne changerait donc jamais, et ce, quelle que soit la couleur de sa joue.

0000

\- _Omni Virtute ! _insista Sirius.

La Grosse Dame secoua la tête avec vigueur.

\- Mais enfin ! s'impatienta Sirius. Le mot de passe n'a pas pu changer !

\- Non, il n'a pas changé, répondit-elle posément.

James écarquilla ses yeux. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas nous laisser entrer ? devina Peter.

\- Exactement.

\- Et on peut négocier ? voulu savoir James.

\- Demandez à votre ami l'ecchymosé ce qu'il en pense.

Ecchymosé ? Cela ne pouvait être que...

\- Remus ? dit Sirius.

Le concerné rougit et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses manches usées.

\- Euh... Tu en penses quoi, alors ? tenta James en reprenant le phrasé du tableau.

Mais son ami ne répondit rien.

\- Bon, on va pas rester ici toute la nuit ! s'agaça Sirius. Alors écoutez-moi Madame le tableau : soit vous nous dites pourquoi on ne peut pas passer, soit on appelle quelqu'un ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous interdire le passage avec le bon mot de passe !

La Grosse Dame eut l'air outrée.

\- Très bien ! Vous et vos amis êtes pareils ! dit-elle en direction de Remus.

\- Ça va ! s'exclama ce dernier en perdant patience. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ?

Les trois amis regardèrent Remus, ébahis. Était-il vraiment au courant de ce qui se tramait ici ?

\- De simples excuses suffiront, répondit la Grosse Dame la tête haute.

Remus soupira et acquiesça.

\- Je m'excuse.

\- Et... ?

\- Je croyais que de simples excuses suffisaient ! protesta James, décidant de laisser les explications à plus tard.

\- Je n'aime pas que les choses soient faites à moitié, dit-elle. Lorsque je dis "de simples excuses", j'entends par là des excuses en bonne et due forme. Alors ?

Remus serra les dents.

\- Je m'excuse et promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, récita-t-il d'une voix blasée.

\- On peut entrer, maintenant ? pressa James en offrant à la Grosse Dame son sourire le plus innocent.

\- Je - Oh, très bien ! Répétez donc le mot de passe, pour voir ? demanda-t-elle avec orgueil.

\- _Omni Virtute !_

À contre cœur, le passage s'ouvrit et les quatre amis s'y engouffrèrent sans plus attendre.

\- Explications ? demanda James en souriant.

Remus répondit par un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai peut-être _accidentellement _été trop... heu, grossier avec elle l'autre jour. Et encore, j'exagère en disant 'grossier', ajouta-t-il.

\- Ha ! Je parie qu'elle a dû faire une sale tête !

\- C'est possible, dit Remus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Soupirant, ils s'installèrent sur quatre fauteuils dans la Salle Commune.

\- Et pourquoi t'as été grossier ? demanda Sirius. C'est pas ton genre.

\- J'étais frustré.

\- Par quoi ? pressa-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien. J'allais voir ma mère, alors...

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Je vois.

James échangea un regard avec Sirius. En ce qui le concernait, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir envers Remus. Ils étaient _amis_. Pourquoi leur mentirait-il ?

Il espérait simplement que la même chose puisse être affirmée du point de vue de Sirius.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé (trop long ? ou au contraire, pas assez ? Trop d'action/pas assez ? ) ! À la prochaine !**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui même s'il a mis un mois à sortir, est là ! J'espère pouvoir poster la suite avant juillet, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre (ah, les examens, que ferait-on sans eux ?). **_

_**Merci à Moony Amadeo, Mimicelkonador, RonksForever, et Titus28 pour leurs magnifiques reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

**Chapitre 14 : Narcisse et Narcissisme**

\- 'Parait qu'il a eu une collision avec un _Sombral_ !

\- Un _quoi_ _?_

\- Un Sombral, idiot ! C'est comme un... un cheval invisible ! On dit qu'il serait rentré dedans sans le voir !

\- N'importe quoi ! De qui tient-tu cette info ? _Bertha ?_

\- Ne me fais pas rire... Comme si j'écouterais quoique ce soit de ce qu'elle baragouine.

\- Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était juste pris une batte de Quidditch en pleine face.

\- Pff, Lupin et une batte de Quidditch... ! Franchement, tu le vois, toi, jouer au Quidditch ? Et il n'est qu'en Première Année !

Sirius rigola de bon coeur. Déjà une semaine que Remus était rentré de chez lui, et l'école toute entière ne parlait que de la joue de son ami. Les rumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus extravagantes, chacune affirmant provenir d'une source fiable, mais Sirius ne faisait rien pour les démentir. Ils se souvenait avoir vaguement essayé de convaincre quelques élèves de Gryffondor que Remus s'était, en vérité, bagarré avec des moldus, mais rien n'y pouvait. L'histoire manquait sérieusement de piment.

Sirius n'avait d'ailleurs pas mit beaucoup de cœur dans cette entreprise; lui même ne croyait qu'à moitié à l'excuse de leur ami. Franchement ! Remus en venir aux mains ? Il en fallait plus pour duper Sirius Black, pensa-t-il avec arrogance.

Par chance, Remus était actuellement en entretient avec McGonagall. Cette dernière, en souhaitant s'entretenir avec lui en fin de cours, lui avait permit d'éviter d'entendre une nouvelle fois un flot de rumeurs sur lui. Cela mettait en effet Remus tellement mal à l'aise que Sirius avait du mal à contenir son amusement à chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans les couloirs aux côtés d'élèves un peu trop bruyant sur leurs spéculations. Cela n'était plus un secret : le centre de l'attention était l'endroit à éviter lorsque l'on s'appelait Remus Lupin.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et leur ami sortit de son entretient. Il avait sur le visage une expression mêlée de gratitude et de soulagement. Quoique que fusse le sujet de la discussion, pensa Sirius, cela ne pouvait avoir été que positif.

\- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda James en passant un bras par dessus l'épaule de leur ami.

\- McGonagall m'a donné des nouvelles de ma mère, répondit-il simplement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle lui parle par cheminée, expliqua Remus.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Peter. McGonagall doit faire l'intermédiaire ? Ta mère ne t'écrit jamais de lettres ?

Cette remarque attira la curiosité de Sirius. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, si ce n'était jamais, Remus ouvrir des lettres.

\- Si, mais... Elle en écrivait - avant, je veux dire - mais maintenant qu'elle est malade... Elle n'en a plus la force, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

\- Elle va si mal que ça ? demanda James d'un ton compatissant.

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Mais elle va mieux. Selon McGonagall, du moins.

\- Et ton père ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi, mon père ? répondit Remus, presque sur la défensive.

\- Il ne peut pas t'écrire, lui ?

Remus eut l'air embarrassé.

\- Si... il pourrait, dit-il lentement. Mais il n'aime pas trop écrire.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Bien que lui-même ne recevait jamais de lettre de son père, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, en regardant James au petit déjeuner par exemple, que ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Le père de Remus pouvait bien surmonter son aversion des lettres pour écrire à son fils, non ?

\- Et il travaille où ton père, au juste ? questionna Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

Peut-être était-il trop occupé ?

\- Il me semble que Spikes nous avait dit qu'il travaillait au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, mais qu'il avait quitté son poste, c'est ça ?

Remus eut l'air passablement choqué.

\- Est-ce-que je te demande, moi, de me parler des occupations de ton père ?

Sirius grimaça. Remus avait raison.

Il omettait délibérément de mentionner ses parents à ses amis, sachant que ces derniers n'avaient pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour le regarder avec crainte et révérence.

Et même si on lui posait la question, pensa Sirius, il ne répondrait pas. Tout simplement parce que lui-même ne savait pas avec exactitude en quoi consistaient les activités de son père. Aux yeux de toute la population magique du Royaume-Uni, son père avait un poste haut placé - très haut, même - au Ministère de la Magie. Mais les rumeurs étant à juste titre fondées, Sirius soupçonnait que les activités de son père ne se limitaient pas au Ministère.

\- Je voulais juste savoir, se défendit-il enfin. Pas la peine de me sauter au cou. Tu peux au moins nous dire dans quel milieu il travaille.

Sirius savait que ses questions ne passeraient pas pour innocentes, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer la curiosité qu'il avait envers la vie privée de Remus. C'est que son ami était si peu bavard qu'il en venait naturellement à se poser des questions.

\- Oh, des choses, par-ci, par-là..., expliqua Remus vaguement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il voyage beaucoup, c'est ça ?

Remus eut l'air embarrassé.

\- Pas exactement..., dit-il lentement. C'est... C'est assez compliqué. Tu ne comprendrais pas, Sirius. Toi et moi... Nous sommes différents.

Sirius tenta de faire disparaître le choc de son visage et de ne pas laisser transparaitre à quel point cette remarque le blessait.

_"Nous sommes différents."_

Pourquoi Remus s'entêtait-il à penser que Sirius, sous prétexte d'avoir 'Black' comme nom de famille, était épargné des difficultés de la vie ? Être un Black, dans le cas de Sirius, n'apportait que des complications et sa vie de famille n'était certainement pas 'rose'.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me garder une place pour manger, je vais aux toilettes, déclara-t-il finalement, ennuyé par l'attitude de son ami.

\- Tu veux que je t'acc..., commença James.

\- Non, ça ira, le coupa Sirius.

James haussa les sourcils mais acquiesça et enjoignit les deux autres à le suivre dans la Grande Salle. Sirius les regarda s'éloigner, et se mit en marche.

Sur le chemin, perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta une jeune fille, marmonna rapidement des excuses, et reprit sa route. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas trop de queue aux toilettes.

\- Sirius ! Attends ! l'interpella quelqu'un.

Reconnaissant la voix, il se retourna brusquement et vit la jeune fille qu'il avait percuté.

La tête haute, les cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, les pieds chaussés des plus beaux - _et plus chers_ \- souliers concevables, le doute n'était pas permis.

\- _Cissy ?_

\- Je te cherchais, répondit Narcissa Black d'une voix parfaitement calibrée.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt avec incrédulité.

Cela faisait en effet depuis Septembre que les deux cousins n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? ajouta-t-il avec suspicion.

\- Te parler.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre deux minutes ? Je veux juste aller aux -

\- Non.

Sirius soupira, agacé. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille ?

\- Et... En plein milieu du couloir ? dit-il en croisant les bras et en la regardant avec un air de défi.

Narcissa le toisa d'un regard de dédain, puis le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna dans un recoin sombre, où ils étaient cachés par une vieille armure. Sirius avait eu raison de penser qu'elle ne voulait être ni vue, ni entendue en sa compagnie. Sa cousine ne prit cependant pas la parole immédiatement, mais le fixa droit dans les yeux. Sirius était certain qu'elle calculait avec soin l'attitude à prendre.

\- Alors, vas-y ! Déballe ! urgea Sirius au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Elle pinça les lèvres devant ce langage familier, tant bannît des standards de leur respectable famille, mais parla enfin.

\- Écoute... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te dénoncer auprès de Tante Walburga en septembre -

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, coupa Sirius froidement.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Sirius, dit-elle sèchement. Mais je reconnais avoir eu... tort. C'est un savoir autour duquel j'ai beaucoup médité et -

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'avec ce nouveau "savoir" tu feras la fierté de la famille, dit-il en la coupant.

Puis il la regarda de bas en haut.

\- Non, excuse-moi, Narcissa, tu es _déjà _la fierté de la famille, dit-il d'une voix chargée de sarcasme.

Narcissa ne parut pas amusée.

\- Tu dois te dire, Sirius, qu'elle l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre..., se défendit sa cousine.

\- Et le plus tard elle l'aurait appris, le mieux ça aurait été pour moi ! contra Sirius. Tu te rends compte que ça fait _quatre mois_ qu'elle est au courant, et que ça fait _quatre mois_ qu'elle manigance une vengeance contre moi ! Je la connais. Walburga Black n'est pas comme les autres. Elle, à l'inverse des autres, n'a pas choisi de digérer le truc. Elle, elle est rageuse. Je le sais. Et c'est moi qui vais en baver aux vacances ! Pas toi ! Pas Malefoy ! _Moi._

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Narcissa tenta de garder un visage impassible. Mais Sirius savait qu'elle avait été touchée par ses paroles. Au fond, tout au fond, sa cousine était une sentimentale.

\- Crois moi, si j'avais pu agir autrement, je l'aurais fait. Mais Lucius était avec moi et -

\- Tiens ! Parlons-en du Lucius ! interrompit Sirius avec colère. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de faire tout ce qu'il te demande à la lettre ?

\- Je - Je ne fais _pas_ tout ce qu'il dit à la lettre ! s'exclama Narcissa, outrée. Je suis une jeune fille indépendante et...

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond et n'écouta pas Narcissa prolonger son discours de paroles grandiloquentes. Il souhaitait simplement en finir avec cette histoire et rejoindre ses amis le plus vite possible.

\- ... simplement ce que je juge le plus approprié compte tenu de la situation et -

\- Tu as fini ? la coupa Sirius d'un ton remarquablement insolent.

Sa cousine lui jeta un regard noir pour l'avoir une nouvelle fois interrompu.

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Je voulais aussi te... _Conseiller_ de ne pas traîner avec Potter et... et tout le reste.

\- _Pardon_ ? faillit s'étrangler Sirius. De quel droit oses-tu te mettre en travers de -

\- Parce que c'est néfaste pour toi ! coupa Narcissa en élevant quelque peu la voix. Tu te laisses influencer par des personnes dont le statu est nettement plus inférieur que le tien ! Potter -

\- N'importe q..., commença Sirius.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! dit Narcissa sèchement. Potter est un voyou - son langage a déjà déteint sur toi - et son statu de Sang-Pur ne se reflète absolument pas dans sa manière de se comporter. Lupin est un vagabond - sincèrement, tu as vu _l'état_ de ses robes ? - et Pettigrow est un bon à rien - j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne savait _même pas_ utiliser le sortilège _Lumos _!

Il y eut un silence durant lequel sa cousine reprit son souffle et le regarda la tête haute avec un air de défi. Sirius avait envie de l'étrangler. De quel droit parlait-elle ainsi de ses amis ? James était tout sauf un voyou - c'était l'ami le plus proche qu'il ait jamais eu -, les robes de Remus ne définissaient en aucun cas la personne qu'il était - même si ses robes étaient effectivement en piteux état - et il avait _vu_ Peter effectuer ce même sort deux jours auparavant !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer ces mêmes arguments à sa cousine, celle-ci continua.

\- Si tu continues à les fréquenter, ça ira mal. Pour toi, en tout cas. Tu seras renié ! Tu entends ? _Renié,_ Sirius!

Sirius haussa les épaules. Ces menaces ne lui faisaient rien. S'imaginait-elle que ses parents allaient renier l'Héritier des Blacks ? Et pour mettre qui à sa place ? _Regulus,_ peut-être ?

\- En plus de ton... _erreur_ de Répartition, poursuivit-elle, voilà que tu fréquentes les mauvaises personnes et que tu fais _fi_ de mes conseils ! Tu veux vraiment ta perte, Sirius Black !

La remarque de sa cousine agaça Sirius au plus haut point et lui fit perdre patience.

\- Bon, écoute ! Mes parents ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir - et crois moi, ce n'est pas peu dire - pour me changer de Maison, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Mais le Choixpeau a rendu sa décision et _je resterai_ à Gryffondor ! dit Sirius d'un ton déterminé.

Narcissa le dévisagea sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Très bien, Sirius, dit-elle finalement froidement. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, libre à toi d'en faire autant. Seulement, ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras après parce que _maman_ auras été méchante.

Pleurer ? Il n'avait jamais -

\- Oh, et ma Tante souhaite te transmettre un message, ajouta-t-elle tout aussi froidement. Tu es exceptionnellement prié de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd pour Noël.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Il y a une réunion de famille.

\- Ça n'aurait pas, par hasard, un rapport avec moi ? demanda Sirius d'une voix chargée de sarcasme.

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé, alors ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Les réunions de famille, comme les appelaient Narcissa, étaient rares et n'avaient lieues qu'en de graves circonstances. Certes, la famille se réunissait de temps en temps en dehors de ce contexte, mais... Pourquoi en organiser une pendant les vacances de Noël, période durant laquelle la famille se réunissait pour les fêtes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas le fautif.

_C'est déjà ça_, pensa Sirius.

\- Il y aura tout le monde ? demanda-t-il. Andro et Bella seront là ?

Il se fichait totalement de Bella, la cousine qu'il détestait le plus pour ses idéaux encore plus tordus que ceux de ses parents, mais apprécierait de revoir Andromeda. De ses cousines, elle était de loin, la plus supportable.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Narcissa. C'est une réunion de famille, après tout.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, faisant tournoyer sa cape derrière elle dans un geste majestueux, et s'en alla.

0000

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris tant de temps ? s'étonna James en se servant. Tu as failli rater le déjeuner !

\- Rien, j'ai juste... Narcissa voulait me parler, avoua Sirius.

\- Ché pas gna copine dhe Malefoy ? demanda James en mastiquant sa viande.

Remus claqua de la langue avec reproche mais James l'ignora.

\- Si, c'est elle...

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle te voulait ? poursuivit James en avalant.

\- Plein de choses..., grommela Sirius. Et...

Il hésita. Ce qu'avait dit sa cousine blesserait-il ses amis ? James l'encouragea du regard.

\- Et entre autres, me conseiller de... de ne pas vous fréquenter, dit-il finalement avec une grimace.

\- Oh, je vois, dit James d'un ton calme en prenant un air contrit.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Cette andouille ne croyait tout de même pas...

\- Après tout, poursuivit son ami, il n'est que logique que tu ne veuilles pas n -

\- Mais à quoi tu joues, James ? le coupa Sirius. Je ne -

\- Oh non, ça ne fait rien Sirius, déclara James en commençant à se lever.

Sirius fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu trop dramatique dans l'attitude de son ami.

\- Venez, Remus, Peter, on s'en -

\- Idiot ! s'exclama Sirius en lui donnant une tape sur le derrière de la tête, ravi d'avoir déjoué son ami. Rassieds-toi au lieu de jouer au martyr !

Explosant de rire, James se rassit et essuya une larme de ses yeux. Quelques élèves curieux avaient tourné la tête vers eux, se demandant ce que les Premières Années avaient encore manigancé.

\- Hoho, tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! s'exclama James. Tu as _vraiment_ cru que j'allais te tourner le dos ? C'était plutôt à _toi_ de me jouer ce tour !

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Sauf que _moi_, je n'aurais pas eu la naïveté de croire un mot de ton discours !

Sirius esquissa un demi-sourire. En réalité, le scénario qui venait de se dérouler n'était pas si improbable que cela. Ses amis pouvaient très bien décréter du jour au lendemain que fréquenter Sirius Black - et donc indirectement toute la dynastie de cinglés de la pureté - n'était pas un choix judicieux. Regardant du coin de l'oeil James qui continuait à se ficher de lui auprès de Remus et Peter, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance.

\- Non, mais plus sérieusement, intervint Remus en se tournant vers Sirius, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu nous fréquentes ? Elle t'a donné des raisons ou... ?

\- Bah, tu sais, les trucs de d'habitude ! dit-il vaguement. Sang pas assez pur, bla bla...

Remus haussa les sourcils.

\- D'entre nous quatre, il n'y a que moi qui ne soit pas de Sang Pur.

Sirius soupira, ennuyé.

\- La soit disant "pureté" de ta famille n'est pas le seul critère de sélection de la famille Black, expliqua-t-il. Regarde James et Peter.

Ses derniers, toujours écarlates d'avoir tant rit, levèrent la tête.

\- C'est vrai, dit James en tentant d'avoir l'air sérieux. Je veux dire, si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait désigné que toi, Remus.

Peter montra son approbation en hochant la tête.

\- Quoique, continua James en se grattant le menton dans une allure de profonde réflexion, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait hypothétiquement me reprocher. Je veux dire, je suis parfait !

\- Et passablement prétentieux, ajouta Remus en chuchotant en direction de Sirius et Peter.

\- Pour ne pas dire narcissique, compléta Sirius.

\- Hé, dit James en lui donnant un coup de coude, je vous ai entendu !

\- Naturellement. Ton ouïe exceptionnelle dépasse -

\- Oh, tais-toi.

Sirius croisa les bras, satisfait.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle a dit d'autre ? demanda Peter.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Narcissa.

\- Oh... Ma mère veut que je rentre chez moi pour Noël... 'Parait qu'il y a un truc important. Vous faîtes quoi, vous, pour les vacances ? Vous restez ici ?

\- Sûrement pas ! répondit James en secouant la tête vigoureusement. Maman va préparer des tas de choses ! Des cupcakes, des muffins... ! Et bien sûr, il y aura la dinde ! Maman fait la meilleure dinde farcie au monde, il serait inimaginable de rater ça. Je ne boirai probablement pas la soupe d'huitre, mais il est sûr que...

Sirius tourna la tête et écouta distraitement, mais avec jalousie, James décrire le Noël parfait qu'il allait passer. Ce n'était certainement pas _sa _mère qui allait prendre le temps de cuisiner des muffins ! Ce serait vraisemblablement Kreattur, qui, cantonné aux cuisines, ne manquerait pas de leur offrir un diner magnifiquement gastronomique mais duquel ne se dégagerait absolument aucun esprit de Noël ni de chaleur familiale.

Intrigué par leurs réactions, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Peter semblait littéralement baver devant la richesse des repas annoncés et Remus le regardait avec une envie non-dissimulée.

\- Et toi, Remus ? interrogea Sirius en coupant la parole à James qui était en train de décrire l'immense sapin que son père allait installer dans leur deuxième salon.

\- Quoi, moi ? demanda Remus.

\- Bah ton Noël ! Tu rentres chez toi ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en ayant l'air sincère.

\- Comment ça ?

Sirius pensait que Remus serait _obligé _de rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il manquait les classes si souvent pour rendre visite à sa mère que rentrer chez lui pour les vacances avait semblé une évidence à ses yeux.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir ta mère ? demanda Peter, surpris.

Il n'était donc pas le seul à trouver cela étrange.

\- Si, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Remus, mais je ne sais pas si ça va être... Pratique.

\- Pratique ? répéta James. Vis à vis de quoi ?

\- De rien, assura précipitamment Remus. Juste... De rien.

Sirius hocha la tête mais son esprit était ailleurs. Remus avait l'air bien trop nerveux face à une question à l'origine si innocente. Que ne voulait-il pas leur dire ?

\- Moi, dit Peter en voyant que personne ne lui posait la question, je vais rentrer chez moi. Ma mère ne supporterait pas de passer les fêtes sans moi.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit Remus s'intéresser aux vacances de Peter et lui poser deux-trois questions.

Il était quelque peu contrarié au vu de la conversation avec Narcissa et de l'attitude si hermétique de Remus qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il devait se défouler.

\- James ? Tu viens par là une seconde ?

0000

\- Black ! Potter !

\- Hey, j'ai rien fait _moi_ ! protesta James.

\- Merci, James, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, déclara Sirius, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Evans tapa du pied, impatiente et furieuse. À ses côtés, Mary Macdonald semblait ne pas savoir que dire.

\- J'attends des explications.

Sirius prit un air ennuyé. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire attraper par _elle._

\- Rien à déclarer, dit James en lui souriant.

\- Je croyais que tu étais innocent, remarqua Mary. Alors laisse le coupable se défendre par lui-même.

\- Mais je _suis _innocent, Macdonald ! C'est bien pour ça que -

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? le coupa Evans en se tournant vers Sirius. Quels sont les torts de Severus ?

\- Oh, laisse-moi compter, dit Sirius en faisant mine de réfléchir. De un, il est à Serpentard... De deux, il est répugnant, et de trois... Et bien, il existe, tout simplement.

Evans poussa un cri de rage puis tourna les talons, rejoignant probablement Servilus qui se traînait à l'infirmerie. La potion d'Enflure que Sirius avait subtilisée en cours de Potions quelques semaines auparavant avait eu son effet, que ce soit sur le moral de Sirius ou, plus généralement, sur sa victime. Rogue n'avait rien pu faire pour échapper au petit flacon qui l'avait poursuivit dans les airs. La vision avait été parfaite.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda une voix calme de derrière eux.

Sirius se retourna et vit Remus saluer Mary de la tête, qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait la scène avec appréhension. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air furieux, mais il était certainement ennuyé par la situation.

James, à ses côtés, soupira, l'air exaspéré.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous laisser faire, hein ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, confirma Remus en lui souriant.

\- Mais enfin ! Avoue que ça t'a fait rire ! s'exclama James.

\- Là n'est pas la question, vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne peux quand-même pas rester de marbre, continua James en ignorant sa remarque. Regarde, même Macdonald a trouvé ça amusant ! Et pourtant, Evans est son amie.

Il désigna Mary qui avait effectivement eu du mal à conserver une expression sérieuse pendant l'incident.

\- Je... Oh, très bien, dit celle-ci. J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre le lien entre Rogue et Lily. Je veux dire, qu'on-t-il en commun ? Black a raison, Lupin, Rogue est un Serpentard.

Remus la regarda un instant.

\- Et Sirius est un Black, soupira-t-il. Ne vois-tu pas ? C'est exactement ce que je disais en début d'année. Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue est à Serpentard qu'il est foncièrement mauvais.

En voyant les regards dubitatifs que lui retournaient ses camarades, il secoua la tête.

\- Très bien, passons, céda-t-il enfin. De toute façon, il y a autre chose. Vous allez encore vous récolter une retenue.

\- Oh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Remus ! râla Sirius. Qui as dit qu'on aurait une -

\- BLACK ! POTTER ! Retenue ! aboya une voix familière de derrière eux.

Sirius grimaça. Lentement, comme pour retarder l'échéance, il se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall était là, les points sur les hanches, sa silhouette cachant à peine celle de Lily Evans.

\- _Toi_ ! hissa James en la pointant du doigt.

\- Taisez-vous, Potter.

Son ami se tut mais son regard resta fixé sur Evans, les deux Gryffondors s'envoyant mutuellement un regard chargé d'antipathie.

\- Retenue, tous les deux, répéta McGonagall, impassible. Et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor -

\- _Hein _?

\- Chacun.

Sirius grogna. La sentence était lourde. Même Evans eut l'air de regretter son acte en réalisant le nombre de points qu'elle avait - indirectement, certes - fait perdre à sa Maison. Le regard de reproche que lui lançait son amie ne faisait probablement rien pour arranger son sentiment.

\- Professeur ? intervint Evans timidement. Euh... Potter n'est pas coupable. Il... Il n'a rien fait.

Mais Sirius ne se serait jamais attendu à _ça. _

\- Excusez-moi, Miss Evans, mais il m'avait semblé que c'était vous-même qui aviez dénoncé ces deux garçons en premier lieu, dit le professeur, clairement confuse. Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau il y a quelques minutes, m'assurant que Potter et Black étaient tous deux impliqués dans une "sordide affaire de Potion".

Evans rougit fortement. James la regardait bouche-bée.

\- J'ai... C'est ce que j'ai dit, balbutia-t-elle, mais... Je l'ai fait machinalement, en associant Potter avec Black... Mais en vérité, il n'a rien fait.

Elle regarda alors Remus ostensiblement.

\- Même s'il n'a rien fait pour mettre un terme au calvaire de Severus, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Est-ce vrai, Miss Macdonald ? demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers elle. Potter n'a rien avoir dans cette affaire ?

Mary secoua la tête.

\- Non, professeur.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres.

\- Très bien. Pas de détention pour vous, Potter, et j'annule la sentence des cinquante points retirés à Gryffondor puisque, apparemment, vous n'êtes pas impliqué.

James parvint à peine à hocher la tête. Son regard ne quittait pas Evans, qui au contraire, évitait le sien.

\- En revanche, Black, votre détention est _maintenue_. Je vous attends dans mon bureau vendredi à dix-huit heure.

Elle tourna alors les talons et alla rejoindre le professeur Slughorn à l'autre bout du couloir, sans aucun doute pour s'enquérir de l'état de Rogue.

_Vendredi_ ? pensa Sirius. Quelle poisse ! Il ne pouvait même pas passer une dernière soirée en paix avant de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd.

Mettant cette pensée déprimante de côté, Sirius se tourna vers James.

\- On y va ?

\- Attends, répondit James distraitement. Evans... Heu... Merci.

Lily Evans daigna enfin de le regarder.

\- Sache que je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, Potter, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Mais nous avons une Coupe à gagner en fin d'année, et ce n'est certainement pas en retirant des points inutilement à Gryffondor que nous allons la gagner.

Evans ponctua son discours en regarda James d'un air dédaigneux. Elle commença à partir en direction de l'infirmerie mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

\- Au fait, Remus. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Je pensais que tu comprendrais.

Puis elle s'en alla. Mary, qui était restée et avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt, les regarda se triturant les doigts.

\- Bon, ben, je vais y aller, moi, dit-elle en indiquant le couloir derrière elle avec son pouce. Je vais, heu, tenter de calmer Lily.

À son tour, elle s'en alla.

Sirius soupira de soulagement.

\- Bon, on y va cette fois ? Peter va s'inquiéter, ça fait un moment qu'il est partit dans la Salle Commune.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui, on y va, marmonna Remus distraitement.

Sirius trouva qu'il avait l'air quelque peu perturbé par les paroles qu'Evans lui avait assénées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander plus d'explications sur ces propos, James intervint.

\- Hey, Remus, dit-il tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur Salle Commune, je me demandais, Evans et toi, vous êtes amis ?

\- Amis ? répéta Remus, surpris. Je ne pense pas...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

\- Bah je sais pas, répondit James en haussant les épaules, elle lui a dit qu'elle attendait mieux de lui, ou une bricole comme ça... Ça avait l'air d'être le genre de truc qu'un ami peut dire.

\- Tu penses ? dit Remus en se posant sincèrement la question.

\- Ouais... Alors ? Vous êtes amis ? Tu as compris ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Sirius vint à sa rescousse et se tourna vers James.

\- Et toi et Macdonald, alors ? Vous vous connaissez d'avant Poudlard ? Parce que, elle n'est pas de Sang-Pur et vos familles ne se connaissaient probablement pas d'avant...

James sembla surpris.

\- Oh, Mary... On s'est rencontré au Chemin de Traverse en août, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'elle est de Sang-Mêlé.

Il se retourna cependant vite vers Remus.

\- Mais tu es sûr qu'Evans ne te considère pas comme son ami ?

\- Si tu le dis... Oui, peut-être. On va travailler ensemble quelques fois à la bibliothèque. C'est récent, bien-sûr... Mais on s'entend plutôt bien. Quant à ce qu'elle a dit, je pense qu'elle faisait référence à... à ma blessure, finit-il en pointant timidement sa joue, de couleur verte maintenant.

James le regarda, compatissant, comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

\- Tu veux dire quand tu t'es battu ? questionna Sirius.

Remus eut l'air déconcerté un instant, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Oui, oui, j'imagine...

Sirius ne répondit rien, mais regarda Remus qui avait baissé les yeux.

C'était décidé. Il parlerait au professeur McGonagall.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à vous exprimez dans l'espace dédié (pour ne pas répéter sans cesse le même mot !) et à la prochaine !**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hello à tous ! Voilà, je poste un nouveau chapitre avant juillet, pour la simple et bonne raison que la moitié du chapitre avait déjà été écrite et que je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça... Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître avant la mi-juillet, puisque j'en aurai fini avec les exams :D **_

_**Merci à eLNacht, ronlovesfood, Amandine, Mimicelkonador, et Titus28 pour leurs adorables reviews et leurs encouragements face aux exams !**_

**Chapitre 15 : Je ne dois pas**

Valises, vêtements, plumes, livres, chaussettes et chaudrons.

C'était, à peu près, l'état actuel du dortoir des garçons de Première Année de Gryffondor. Seulement, et contrairement à l'ordinaire, les objets n'étaient pas profusément dispersés dans les quatre coins du dortoir, mais étaient en réalité regroupés en quatre tas au milieu de la pièce, formant des piles plus ou moins informes.

\- Remus, appela Sirius en fouillant dans le sien, tu n'as pas vu mes chaussettes ?

\- Lesquelles ? répondit Remus d'un ton las, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses amis lui demandait l'emplacement de ses affaires.

\- Celles qui sont oranges.

Peter pouffa.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius d'un air de défi.

Avoir des chaussettes oranges était donc un crime ?

\- T'as des chaussettes _oranges_ ? ricana-t-il.

Sirius le regarda, surpris. Ce n'était pas du genre de Peter de se moquer de l'un d'eux. Selon Sirius, le rôle de Peter se limitait à rire aux blagues de James. Il n'était pas du genre à participer à leurs conversations, et encore _moins_ à se moquer ouvertement de l'un d'eux.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec mes chaussettes ? répéta-t-il.

\- Rien, rien, répondit Peter. C'est juste que...

\- Que ? pressa Sirius.

\- Personnellement, intervint James, je trouve que ça détruit un peu ton image.

\- On t'a sonné ? répliqua Sirius. Et de quelle image tu parles ? J'ai _onze ans_, James.

\- Tu es un Black, répondit simplement James.

\- D'acoooord..., dit Sirius lentement, ne saisissant pas l'allusion.

\- Allons, Sirius ! s'exclama James en souriant. Tu vas me faire croire que c'est ta mère qui t'a acheté ces chaussettes ?

\- Ma mère ? s'esclaffa Sirius. Non, elle en a fait confectionné des noires. Mais j'ai voulu en changer la couleur, les rendre un peu plus joyeuses, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je voulais du bleu, pour commencer, et... 'Fin, ça n'a pas fonctionné exactement comme je le souhaitais.

\- Tu m'étonnes, dit Remus en souriant légèrement.

Il se leva du sol et s'accroupit devant le lit de Sirius.

\- Lumos, souffla-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette en dessous du lit, tendit une main et la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, tenant entre son pouce et son index les chaussettes de Sirius roulées en boule.

\- Eh ! Merci !

\- De rien, répondit son ami.

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur les chaussettes.

\- _Colovaria caerulea. _Et voilà, Sirius, de jolies chaussettes bleues, dit-il en lui lançant la paire qui avait miraculeusement changé de couleur.

\- Whaou, merci ! dit Sirius en regardant son ami partir dans la salle de bain et revenir quelques instants plus tard, les mains humides.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas me désinfecter après avoir touché à _ça _! se défendit Remus en désignant les chaussettes et remarquant l'incompréhension de son ami.

\- Hé ! Je ne pue_ pas_ des pieds ! protesta Sirius.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non, dit James avec sarcasme. Les Black ne _peuvent pas_ puer des pieds. C'est contre-nature.

Sirius rigola de bon cœur avec les autres. Il n'était pas vexé.

Il était décidé à profiter au maximum de cette dernière soirée entre amis avant son retour au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'avait jamais autant redouté une confrontation avec sa famille, et il était certain que le contact serait difficile - en particulier avec sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis sa Répartition, il ferait face non plus aux menaces lointaines véhiculées par sa cousine, mais à sa mère, en chair et en os - quoique l'anatomie de sa mère soit plus constituée d'os que de chair.

Et comme si sa mère ne suffisait pas, pensa-t-il amèrement, la réunion allait causer un rassemblement familial, si bien que Sirius serait confronté à toute la généalogie. Il imagina la scène... Tante Lucretia, Oncle Alphard, Tante Druella et Oncle Cygnus, ses Grands-Parents Irma et Pollux...

Et Regulus.

Sirius soupira intérieurement.

Ce dernier ne lui avait envoyé aucune lettre de tout le trimestre. Eh, ses amis ne savaient même pas qu'il avait un petit frère.

Mais il y avait un espoir, cependant. Andromeda serait là. Il avait toujours trouvé cette dernière la plus supportable de toutes ses cousines. _Elle_ ne passerait sûrement pas son temps à le mépriser.

Mais qui disait Andromeda, disait également Bellatrix. En tant qu'aînée, il ne doutait pas de sa présence et espérait sincèrement que sa nature quelle que peu... _impulsive_ ne l'induirait pas à faire des choses regrettables. Ces choses, elle ne les avait jamais faites jusque là - n'était-il pas l'Héritier ? - mais Sirius savait qu'elle en était capable. Car au gré des années, Sirius avait remarqué que sa cousine aimait jouer régulièrement avec les limites de la démence. Il grimaça en repensant à ses idéaux extrêmes, idéaux qu'elle ne manquait pas d'exposer impétueusement à toute la famille, laquelle se montrait proportionnellement de plus en plus fière à son égard.

Quelqu'un claqua des doigts devant lui. C'était Remus.

\- À quelle heure tu as dit que tu devais être chez McGonagall ?

\- Dix-huit heures. Pourquoi ? Il n'est que -

\- Dix-huit heures cinq.

Sirius n'eut que le temps de dire _zut !, _maudissant sa famille pour lui avoir fait perdre la notion du temps, et se sortit précipitamment. Dévalant les escaliers, il entendit la voix hilare de James qui disait "_Cours, Sirius ! Cours !". _Les paroles résonnèrent jusque dans la Salle Commune où il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle sous le regard étonné des élèves des autres années.

\- Oh, toi, Sirius Black ! s'écria quelqu'un alors qu'il allait repartir.

Sirius se retourna.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda alors une fille quelque peu replète aux cheveux blonds foncés en s'avançant.

\- Er, peut-être pas maintenant, je dois aller -

Mais la fille ne l'écouta pas et le poussa un peu plus loin.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu -

\- Est-ce-que c'est vrai que tu as enchanté le Choixpeau magique pour qu'il te répartisse à Gryffondor ?

Sirius s'arrêta net, ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que cette question ?

\- _Alors ?_ pressa-t-elle.

\- Je - Je n'ai pas - Bien sûr que je n'ai pas enchanté le Choixpeau !

Qu'avaient-ils tous en ce moment à l'embêter sur sa Répartition ? D'abord Narcissa, ensuite cette fille à qui il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie...

\- Mmm, tu as l'air de trouver ça évident..., dit la fille d'un air songeur.

\- Qu - Je - Bon écoute, dit Sirius en perdant patience, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter sur un sujet aussi débile, OK ? Je ne te connais pas et je dois vraiment -

\- Mais admettons que tu l'aies fait, le coupa-t-elle, cela aurait été facile pour toi, non ?

La fille le regardait avec un air sérieux.

\- Q-Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je veux dire, un peu de magie noire aurait suffit, hm ? J'imagine que tu voulais certainement te retrouver avec Potter...

Les propos de la fille eurent l'effet d'une claque sur Sirius.

\- T'es _timbrée_ ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, outré. Tu ne sais rien de moi, OK ?

\- Vrai. Mais je _sais_ qu'aucun Black n'a jamais été réparti à Gryffondor, et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais très doué en magie. Alors ce n'est que légitime de se demander si -

\- Bertha, _stop_ ! s'écria une voix de derrière eux.

Une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns, s'avança et prit sa camarade par le bras, ignorant ses protestations.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Sirius. Bertha dit n'importe quoi, ne fait pas attention à elle.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, encore sous le choc, et regarda la jeune fille parler avec la dénommée Bertha.

\- Laisse le garçon tranquille, d'accord ? lui disait-elle sur le ton de quelqu'un s'adressant à un enfant qui vient de commettre une bêtise.

\- Mais c'est un complot, Vance ! Tu sais que les Black -

\- N'ont jamais été à Gryffondor, poursuivit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au plafond. Je sais. Et sincèrement, je m'en fiche.

Sirius la regarda tandis qu'elle allait installer Bertha avec force sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, échanger quelques mots avec des amis là-bas, et revenir vers lui.

\- Encore désolée, lui dit-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Sirius. Tout le monde est du même avis qu'elle à Gryffondor ?

Son interlocutrice secoua la tête.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non. Mais Bertha aime inventer des théories et fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres.

\- Ouais, OK, dit Sirius, incertain.

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps que ça, continua-t-elle. Où allais-tu ?

\- En retenue. Avec McGo.

\- Pour quelle heure ?

\- Dix-huit heures, répondit Sirius en sachant pertinemment qu'il était en retard.

Elle regarda sa montre puis leva les yeux sur lui avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu vas être en retard, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai tenté d'expliquer à cette fille, mais... Enfin, je suis bon pour une autre retenue, maintenant.

La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air sympathique.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que McGonagall te croie lorsque tu lui raconteras que tu as été retenu parce que quelqu'un t'accusais de faire partie d'un complot.

Sirius eut un sourire et s'en alla, la démarche nonchalante. Après tout, s'il était en retard, ce n'étaient pas trois minutes qui allaient faire la différence, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il profita de sa marche pour réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Bertha. Était-il possible, malgré ce que lui avait assuré l'autre jeune fille, que Bertha ne soit pas la seule de cet avis ? Les autres Gryffondors pensaient-ils qu'il n'appartenait pas pour de bon à leur Maison ? Qu'il avait _enchanté _le Choixpeau pour les beaux yeux de James en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait ainsi s'attirer les foudres de sa famille ?

_Barjo, celle-là, _pensa-t-il sombrement.

Arrivant devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose, il perdit un peu de sa confiance et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû se dépêcher au lieu de trainer dans les couloirs. Il afficha cependant un sourire assuré et frappa à la porte. Il n'attendit pas d'avoir l'autorisation, et entra.

\- Black. Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faîtes en daignant vous présenter à votre retenue, dit la voix glaciale du professeur McGonagall, assise derrière son bureau.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n'était rien, répondit Sirius en jouant le jeu.

Un jeu qui, d'après le regard que lui rendit le professeur, n'en était pas un.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez _vingt_ minutes de retard ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Mais certainement, professeur, dit-il avec un sourire. J'étais simplement en train de passer un bon moment avec mes amis. Voilà tout.

\- Et bien, cela vous fera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Voilà tout, ajouta-t-elle en le jaugeant du regard.

Voyant que la sentence ne provoquait aucune réaction chez son élève, elle lui indiqua la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Vous allez écrire des lignes - _et il sera inutile de lever les yeux au plafond, Black_ \- sur le modèle suivant : "Je ne dois pas envoyer une potion d'Enflure poursuivre mon camarade."

Sirius grogna en entendant le dernier mot. Servilus était tout sauf un camarade pour lui.

\- Vous m'écrirez cent-cinquante lignes, déclara-t-elle.

Elle ignora le regard outré de Sirius, et poursuivit :

\- J'avais prévu de ne vous en donner que cent, mais étant donné votre retard, je me vois dans l'obligation d'augmenter cette quantité. J'ose espérer que cela vous servira de leçon.

_Quelle perte de temps !_ pensa Sirius. Ne voulait-elle pas, autant que lui, en finir le plus vite possible ? Sûrement, la perspective de surveiller un élève pendant une retenue la veille des vacances n'était pas aussi séduisante qu'elle le laissait paraître. Alors pourquoi ne pas en rester aux points ?

Sirius se retint à grande peine de lui proposer un compromis ("_allez, cinquante points contre cinquante lignes")_ sachant que s'il voulait retrouver James, Remus, et Peter le plus vite possible, il avait intérêt à ne pas irriter son professeur d'avantage. Et puis, il ne supposait pas que Remus apprécierait vraiment s'il apprenait que Sirius avait une nouvelle fois fait perdre des points à Gryffondor. _Volontairement_, en plus.

Pensant à son ami, il se souvint enfin de la raison pour laquelle le concept d'avoir une retenue avec le professeur McGonagall ne lui avait pas semblé une si grosse perte de temps.

\- Professeur ? Je me demandais, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, combien de temps encore la joue de Remus va-t-elle rester... verte ?

La directrice adjointe haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle question, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je ne suis pas Mme Pomfresh, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Allez en enquiquinez d'autres avec vos questions, Black.

\- Oh, allez, vous devez bien avoir une petite idée, dit-il en reposant sa plume et en se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise. Vous êtes une sorcière très douée, à ce qu'il parait.

Le professeur McGonagall ne sembla nullement flattée par le compliment et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, Black, dit-elle en prenant des liasses de parchemins du tiroir. Je suis professeur de Métamorphose, et je vous conseille vivement de reprendre votre plume si vous ne souhaitez pas être métamorphosé en corbeille à parchemin !

Sirius reprit sa plume mais ne lâcha pas prise.

\- Professeur, si je pose la question, c'est parce que je suis inquiet pour mon ami, tenta-t-il d'une vois plus sérieuse. Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé.

\- Ne vous l'a-t-il pas dit ?

\- Si. Mais franchement, j'ai du mal à croire son histoire. Remus est aussi nocif qu'un veracrasse -

\- Gardez vos références pour vous, Black !

\- ... et il ne se battrait_ jamais_ ! poursuivit Sirius. OK, il est un peu sur les nerfs quelques fois, mais à part ça...

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez la vérité, termina Sirius.

En voyant son regard empli d'inquiétude, l'expression du professeur s'adoucit quelque peu. Sirius était certain d'avoir gagné la partie.

\- Écoutez, Black. Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous préoccuper de l'état de votre ami. Je veux bien comprendre que la blessure sur sa joue est intimidante et qu'elle vous chagrine, mais tout aussi... inoffensif que peut avoir l'air Lupin, il dit la stricte vérité.

\- Mais je me disais que son -

\- Non, plus de questions, coupa fermement le professeur McGonagall. Sa joue a été soignée par une infirmière très compétente; je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si vous avez des questions concernant le processus de guérison d'une joue, et si vous êtes inspiré par une future carrière dans le domaine des Guérisseurs, je vous propose d'aller parler à Mme Pomfresh, elle saura vous orienter.

\- Non, ça ira, merci, grommela Sirius.

\- Et bien que je sois sensible à ce témoignage d'amitié, continua-t-elle, je vous suggère de continuer à écrire ces lignes si vous ne souhaitez pas y passer la nuit.

Sirius poussa un gémissement. Il n'avait même pas commencé !

\- Pourriez-vous répéter le modèle ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il fallait écrire.

Le professeur McGonagall baissa les yeux sur sa feuille, vit qu'elle était vierge, et répéta avec lassitude la phrase à copier.

Soupirant, Sirius se mit au travail.

_Je ne dois pas envoyer une potion d'Enflure poursuivre mon camarade._

Une de faite !

_Je ne dois pas envoyer une potion d'Enflure poursuivre mon camarade._

Merlin, qu'est-ce-que c'était long...

Mais à mesure qu'il écrivait, Sirius réfléchissait.

Sa mission avait été soldée par un échec. Il n'avait rien pu tirer de McGonagall, mis à par le fait que Remus disait "la stricte vérité". Mais cela ne _pouvait pas _être vrai. Il imaginait tellement mal Remus se battre comme un de ces "_gueux de moldus_" dont sa mère lui parlait... Pas qu'il gobait tous les propos de sa mère, non, mais quand-même. Comme il l'avait dit à McGonagall, Remus pouvait parfois être blessant par son attitude et sa nature peu expressive, mais personne n'était parfait. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrait un peu, Remus se révélait être un bon ami. Pas autant que James, peut-être, qui semblait être l'alter ego de Sirius, mais un ami avec qui il aimait passer du temps. _  
_

_Je ne dois pas envoyer une potion d'amitié poursuivre Remus. _

Sirius s'arrêta. Et voilà que son esprit prenait le dessus sur sa main qui avait jusque là recopié les mots sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Autrement, il ne sortirait jamais de ce bureau.

Avec vigueur, il raya dix fois la phrase révélatrice de ses pensées, et recommença à écrire.

_Je ne dois pas envoyer une potion d'Enflure poursuivre mon camarade._

Mais tout de même ! Remus ne frapperait_ jamais_ quelqu'un ! Il faudrait pour cela qu'il soit poussé à bout, et en plusieurs mois de cohabitation avec James et Sirius, et malgré les pitreries parfois agaçantes de ces deux derniers, Remus n'avait jamais eu recours à la _violence_. L'idée était ridicule. C'était tout juste s'il leur disait d'arrêter ! Et encore... À chaque fois qu'il se dressait contre les idées farfelues des deux amis, Remus s'excusait immédiatement, comme s'il avait commis une faute grave. Sirius ne comprenait pas cela.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il passer son temps à s'excuser ?

Sirius, lui, ne s'excusait jamais. Personne dans sa famille ne lui avait appris à le faire; c'était presque devenu un principe. Sa mère disait souvent que c'était une marque de faiblesse; et faute d'avoir eu d'autres éducateurs que ses parents et les quelques Elfes de Maison qu'ils possédaient, Sirius avait admis ce précepte.

Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir insisté avec McGonagall au sujet de Remus. Comment saurait-il la vérité, maintenant ? Si seulement elle avait pu le laisser terminer sa question... Mais Sirius était fatigué d'écrire, et n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une autre discussion au risque de se faire sanctionner par un supplément de lignes.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'avoir écrit des heures, il compta le nombre de lignes qu'il avait écrite, pour être sûr.

_153._

Argh ! Il s'était fait avoir ! Il avait écrit _trois_ lignes de plus !

Avec la rapidité du nouveau Nimbus 1500, il leva la main en l'air.

\- C'est bon !

Le professeur McGonagall prit son temps pour poser sa plume et sa liasse de parchemins. Elle releva la tête et tendit la main vers la feuille de Sirius.

\- Voilà, dit-il en lui donnant précipitamment sa feuille. J'ai fini. Je peux partir maintenant ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas et scruta attentivement les lignes.

\- Pourquoi cette ligne est-elle barrée, Black ? demanda finalement McGonagall.

\- Je l'avais mal écrite. Mais si ça ne va pas, j'en ai fait trois en plus, donc ça rattrape, hein ? ajouta Sirius, inquiet qu'elle ne lui en tienne rigueur.

\- Oui, Black, ça ira. Vous pouvez y aller et finir de faire vos valises.

Sirius hocha la tête mais resta assis. Une soudaine pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Black ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fut surprise par l'expression à la fois sérieuse et inquiète de son élève.

\- Vous... Vous n'allez pas écrire à ma mère, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le professeur, s'attendant sans doute à de nouvelles questions concernant son ami, eut l'air étonnée.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? répondit-elle. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir fait auparavant.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était vrai que malgré toutes les autres fois où James et Sirius avaient causé des ennuis, le professeur McGonagall n'avait jamais écrit ne serait-ce qu'une plainte à sa famille. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que cette perspective n'avait jusque là jamais traversé son esprit. Pourquoi ne s'était-il donc jamais posé la question ? Il supposa que quelques jours seulement après les menaces de Narcissa, ces dernières étaient encore fraichement engravées dans sa tête, accentuant le sentiment d'incertitude qu'il ressentait.

\- Pour lui parler de l'histoire avec Rogue, dit-il finalement. Parce que si oui -

\- Non.

Sirius s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Non ? répéta-t-il.

\- Vous avez bien entendu, confirma le professeur McGonagall avec un léger sourire. Je n'ai aucune intention d'écrire à votre mère, ni à qui que ce soit de votre famille.

\- Vraiment ? articula Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Heu... Merci, alors, dit Sirius maladroitement.

Lui qui avait commencé à lister dans sa tête toutes sortes de paroles attendrissante pour la faire céder n'eut même pas besoin d'en formuler une.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? voulu-t-il savoir.

\- Parce que le jeune Severus Rogue s'en est très bien remis, et que votre bêtise n'a rien causé d'irréparable. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle, si vous veniez, vous et vos amis, à dépasser la limite, je me verrais contrainte de sévir. Compris ?

\- Oui, dit Sirius.

En sortant du bureau, Sirius se demanda vaguement s'il existait élève à Poudlard qui ait jamais été plus soulagé que lui au terme d'une retenue.

* * *

_**Merci encore à ceux qui suivent, commentent, ou ajoutent cette fic dans leurs favoris, ça re-boost véritablement de voir ces chiffres augmenter petit à petit ! **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Helloooooo ! Voilà, nous sommes à la mi-juillet, et comme promis, le nouveau chapitre ! (je m'en tiens plutôt bien à mon planning, on dirait, hmm ?) Qu'est-ce-que je peux ajouter... ? Je ne vous donne pas de date pour la publication du prochain chapitre parce que sincèrement je préfère ne rien dire plutôt que de ne pas respecter la date... Ce qui risquerait d'arriver si j'en donnais une... Bref, j'espère quand même que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps ;)**_

_**Merci à Mimicelkonador, Lapar (ahah, tu verras bien !), Pineapple, et emiliedu88460 ! J'adoooore vos reviews :D**_

**Chapitre 16 : Bipolarité**

Lorsque James se réveilla ce matin, il soupira d'aise.

Il se sentait bien. Si bien...

Dans quelques heures, après des mois de séparation, il serait enfin chez lui, au Manoir Potter.

Il s'étira et bailla.

Cette sensation de satisfaction était, chez lui, loin d'être inhabituelle.

James était souvent content.

Il avait, tout simplement, ce que certains appelaient la "joie de vivre." _Trop_, lui dirait sa mère qui avait parfois du mal à contenir son fils à l'énergie débordante. Mais James n'y pouvait rien, il était né comme ça. Quelques fois, il se demandait si le fait d'être fils unique et de n'avoir personne de son âge avec qui s'amuser y était pour quelque chose. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il devait combler l'absence d'un camarade en chamboulant la maison.

Les parents de James avaient beaucoup de connaissances, certaines très haut placées, mais aucune de ces familles ne pouvait lui fournir un camarade de jeu. James avait souvent essayé de convaincre ses parents de laisser entrer chez eux l'un des enfants moldus du village voisin avec lequel il jouait parfois, mais ses parents avaient été catégoriques : le Code International du Secret Magique, destiné à cacher le monde des sorciers aux moldus, ne permettait une telle action. James pensait qu'il comprenait pourquoi: amener délibérément un moldu au Manoir Potter, lieu chargé de magie, risquerait en effet de causer plus qu'un simple choc chez n'importe quel moldu.

Mais maintenant, c'était différent, pensa-t-il avec fierté. James avait des amis. Des vrais, pas seulement de simples camarades de jeu qu'il devait constamment duper pour leur cacher son statut de sorcier.

De ses nouveaux amis, Sirius était de loin celui avec lequel il se sentait le plus proche. Remus et Peter étaient de bons amis, mais ils étaient parfois trop différents au niveau de leurs caractères pour que James se sente aussi à l'aise avec eux qu'avec Sirius.

Sirius était son meilleur ami. Ou, s'il ne l'était pas encore - après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un peu plus de trois mois - il était en phase de le devenir. Ils partageaient tellement de choses ensemble - des fous rires incontrôlables aux retenues avec Picott, en passant par leur aversion mutuelle des Serpentards - que James avait l'impression de le connaître par cœur.

Une ombre, cependant, semblait obscurcir la phase de contentement dans laquelle se trouvait James. Et ça le rendait fou de ne pas savoir avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait.

Sirius était différent, avait-il remarqué. Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose semblait le tracasser. James avait d'abord pensé - avec une nuance d'extrême - que Sirius s'inquiétait d'avoir récolté une retenue supplémentaire. Mais c'était improbable, tout à fait improbable.

Sirius Black ne _pouvait pas_ s'offusquer d'une retenue; pas après avoir passé une bonne partie des mois précédents à en amasser, pensa-t-il logiquement.

Et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quoi ? James n'en était pas sûr. C'était à peine perceptible, et il pensait bien être le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Car son ami pouvait être très doué dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Mais James n'était pas dupe. Trois mois passés à côtoyer un Sirius Black taquin et allègre lui avaient permis de détecter le changement d'humeur - si peu visible était-il - de son ami. Il avait de plus, particulièrement depuis sa discussion nocturne avec Remus, pris conscience de la vie de ceux qui l'entouraient et avait compris que _son_ bonheur ne faisait pas forcément celui des autres.

D'où ce jeu de déduction :

James savait que Sirius n'affectionnait pas particulièrement sa famille.

Toute son enfance, James avait entendu des rumeurs sur certaines familles de sorciers, et celle de Sirius n'avait pas fait exception. Cela dit, mis à par le différend du mois de septembre avec les membres de sa famille, le Gryffondor n'avait plus mentionné les Black, et aucune autre altercation n'avait eue lieue à sa connaissance.

Mais se pouvait-il que Sirius craigne de rentrer chez lui à cause, justement, de sa Répartition ?

Sa famille, bien qu'entièrement composée de Serpentards, ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, des mois après l'incident, d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor, n'est-ce-pas ?

0000

Dans les couloirs étroits, trainant leurs malles derrière eux, les quatre amis tentaient de trouver un compartiment_ libre_. James et Sirius avaient fortement insisté sur cette caractéristique. Il était hors de question qu'ils partagent leur compartiment avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que le train était en marche, et autant de temps qu'ils patrouillaient les couloirs à la recherche du compartiment parfait.

Remus avait pourtant tenté, quelques instants auparavant, de convaincre les autres à aller dans celui de Rogue et d'Evans (ces derniers étant seuls et laissant suffisamment de place aux quatre amis pour s'y installer) mais le regard de profond dégoût que lui lança James découragea Remus. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer lorsqu'on enfermait James Potter et Severus Rogue dans le même compartiment ?

James lui-même, cependant, commençait à perdre patience. Au rythme où ils allaient, il leur faudrait bientôt se résoudre à passer le reste du trajet dans le couloir, assis sur leurs valises ! Car hormis celui de Servilus - _beurk -_ tous les autres compartiments qu'ils avaient passé jusque là n'avaient pas eu assez de place pour chacun d'eux.

Fallait-il se résoudre à l'alternative nomade et passer leur temps en errant dans les couloirs ?

\- Hors de question, refusa catégoriquement Sirius lorsque James, pour taquiner son ami, avança l'idée.

James se retint de rire à l'expression clairement offensée de Sirius lorsqu'il était confronté à la perspective de ne pas passer le trajet confortablement installé.

\- Venez, suivez-moi, poursuivit-il. On ira jusqu'au bout du train s'il le faut, mais je refuse de rester debout jusqu'à Londres !

Or, la persévérance étant un des maître-mots de Sirius Black, ils atteignirent le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express, le moins fréquenté, avant de trouver leur bonheur.

\- Le voilà, notre petit coin de paradis ! dit un James ravi en doublant Sirius et ouvrant la porte d'un des deux compartiments de libre.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta sur une des banquettes.

Remus et Peter le rejoignirent - quoique plus timidement - soulagés d'être enfin assis.

\- Tu viens, Sirius ? demanda Peter en voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas.

Sirius était en effet resté immobile à l'entrée du compartiment, l'air absent.

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, ça fait partie du truc, dit-il rapidement en sortant de sa transe. Je fais durer le plaisir de notre réussite dans la Quête du Compartiment !

Il afficha un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir en face de Remus, s'étirant nonchalamment.

\- Alors ? demanda Peter en s'adressant à tous. Content de finalement rentrer, hein ?

\- Ouais, c'est clair, dit Sirius en essayant de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Bien sûr, dit James en hochant la tête. Je veux dire, c'est chouette d'être avec vous, hein, mais je ne raterais Noël à la maison pour rien au monde !

Le murmure d'approbation qui suivit, cependant, ne correspondait pas à l'expression morose du visage de Sirius et, chose surprenante, de Remus.

\- Erm... Oui ! dit Peter, sentant la tension s'installer dans le compartiment. Noël à la maison, c'est... c_ool_ _!_

Il regarda James en quête d'un quelconque signe d'encouragement, et bien que ce dernier hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, son regard était porté sur ses deux autres amis.

Ces deux là, malgré leur faible tentative de participer à la conversation, semblaient à peine se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Remus, assis près de la fenêtre, regardait le paysage défiler, tandis que Sirius jouait nerveusement avec les manches de son pull.

James s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Euh, ça va, vous deux ?

Remus tourna lentement la tête vers lui, une expression de étonnement poli.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, c'est juste que vous semblez drôlement absents tous les deux aujourd'hui, répondit James en regardant Sirius qui avait cessé de tripoter ses manches.

\- Nous, absents ? répéta Sirius en se désignant lui et Remus avec un léger sourire. Pas du tout, Potter !

\- Ah oui ? le défia James. Donc tu vas me faire croire que Remus s'est soudainement découvert une passion pour les vitres de train et que ton pull, certainement d'excellente qualité, te démange ?

\- C'est exactement ça, James ! Pas vrai, Rem' ?

L'interpellé acquiesça vivement.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

James les regarda avec scepticisme.

\- Bien, si ce n'est que ça, Sirius, je te propose d'aller faire un tour dans les autres wagons - tu sais, ceux fréquentés par nos amis Serpentards ? - et d'échauffer un peu nos baguettes ! Remus, ajouta-t-il en direction de son ami, je ne te le propose pas, je connais ta réponse.

Remus lui sourit avec un air d'excuse.

\- Bon, qu'en dis-tu, Sirius ? demanda James.

Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma sans avoir dit un mot. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte du compartiment.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé, James, dit-il en regardant la porte avec envie, mais... Je suis fatigué. Je vais bien, mais toute cette marche pour trouver ce compartiment... C'est épuisant !

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu refuses d'aller t'amuser avec les Serpentards parce que tu es _fatigué_ ? demanda-t-il en n'essayant même pas de cacher la note d'incrédulité dans sa voix. Tu n'es _jamais_ fatigué !

\- S'te plait, James ! Aie pitié de moi ! chouina Sirius en joignant ses mains et en regardant James avec de gros yeux.

James secoua la tête.

\- Tu es bizarre, Sirius.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Il soupira.

\- Très bien, nous n'irons pas, céda-t-il. Mais tu m'en dois une, Black.

\- Pas de soucis.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Sirius ne parla pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, une expression d'ennui sur son visage. Pourquoi, se demanda James, son ami refusait-il de se balader s'il s'ennuyait tant ?

Il échangea un regard avec Peter, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Franchement, dit James en brisant le silence, qu'est-ce-que vous avez, tous les deux ? Un coup vous êtes là, un autre coup vous parlez à peine ! OK, je consens que Remus n'est pas ordinairement une machine à parole - sans vouloir te blesser, hein - mais toi, Sirius... !

\- Quoi, moi ? soupira-t-il en le regardant.

\- Ben... Je sais pas, mais... Tu es _sûr_ que ça va ?

\- Mais oui, James ! C'est toujours moi, le bon vieux Sirius !

\- _"Bon vieux Sirius" qui refuse une excursion chez les Serpentards, _marmonna James.

Sirius l'ignora.

\- Et Remus, alors ? poursuivit James.

Le garçon en question leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Je vais tout à fait bien, merci.

James le regarda d'un œil critique. Il était vrai que, physiquement, Remus semblait plutôt en bonne santé, quoiqu'un _chouia _trop pale. Mais lorsqu'il était question de Remus, James avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas uniquement se fier à l'apparence extérieure de son ami; ce dernier ayant toujours et en toutes circonstances, l'air un peu plus malade que les autres.

Il décida cependant de le croire. Si Remus lui assurait qu'il allait bien, qui était-il pour démentir cette affirmation ?

\- ... sûr que Sirius va tout à fait bien aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? finit Remus en regardant son ami.

\- Mais oui, assura Sirius en hochant la tête, je vais bien !

Et pour appuyer son propos, il se leva, fit un joli tour sur lui-même en levant les bras, et se rassit.

\- Rassuré ? demanda-t-il.

James acquiesça, sourit, et engagea une conversation dans l'espoir que ses deux amis y participent.

0000

Mais les efforts de James furent vains.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté que Peter et lui mettaient à l'ouvrage, le compartiment retomba vite dans le silence. Ils avaient pourtant essayé, mais les quelques "oui", "non", ou hochements de tête qu'ils recevaient finirent par les décourager et ils se résignèrent à laisser Sirius et Remus bouder dans leur coin.

Mais James n'était pas accoutumé, en particulier de la part de Sirius, à un tel comportement, et se trouva rapidement dans une situation d'ennui extrême. Il regarda d'un air morose le paysage à l'extérieur de la vitre qui leur indiquait qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement de leur destination, et poussa un profond soupir.

Sur sa banquette, Peter observait avec désespoir Remus lire un livre dont la tranche était si épaisse que James se demanda si ce n'était tout simplement pas un dictionnaire, et soupira à son tour.

Et comme d'un commun accord, ils se regardèrent, sourirent, et éclatèrent de rire. _Merlin, ça faisait du bien de briser cette ambiance !_

Leur fou-rire n'eut pour effet qu'un vague regard dans leur direction de la part de Remus et ne fit même pas broncher Sirius, plongé dans un demi-sommeil. James les regarda d'un air perplexe, secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension, et changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté de Peter. Ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Alors, Peter, tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment bien que le garçon n'avait cessé ces derniers jours de parler de son programme à Remus, et que James n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

\- Oh ! Des tas de choses ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant. Ma mère a sûrement préparé des _tas_ de biscuits pour mon retour, et je parie qu'elle m'a acheté plein de cadeaux pour Noël... ! Oh, et s'il neige, on ira sûrement dans le jardin et on fera un _énorme_ bonhomme de neige, ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

James sourit en voyant Peter si expressif dans sa gaité - jeta un regard furtif en direction de Sirius qui dormait - et regretta de ne pas s'être intéressé à lui un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est génial ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Et ton père ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il va faire ? Il aura des vacances au moins, non ?

Peter rougit avec embarra.

\- Je... J'imagine que oui, mais... Mes parents ne... Enfin, ils ne se parlent plus.

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par "ils ne se parlent plus" ?

Peter rougit de plus belle.

\- Mon père n'habite plus chez nous depuis... Assez longtemps, en fait, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh... Je suis désolé, Peter... Je ne savais pas, s'excusa James minablement.

\- Ça ne fait rien, répondit Peter en balayant l'excuse de la main et en haussant les épaules. Je m'y suis fait.

\- Et...elle fait quoi comme travail, Mrs Pettigrow ? À moins qu'elle n'ait changé de nom depuis la séparation ? ajouta-t-il, frappé par cette pensée.

\- Ma mère travaille au Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, récita Peter fièrement. Et non, elle est toujours - officiellement, en tout cas - Mrs Pettigrow. Ma mère a été obligé de garder le nom, puisque mes parents ne se sont pas officiellement séparés.

James hocha la tête, impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais cru apprendre tant de choses sur Peter, lui qui pensait que son ami avait une vie inintéressante.

Il se demandait si les deux autres avaient entendu ce qu'il s'était dit et leva les yeux vers Remus. Ce dernier lui sourit et hocha la tête, un hochement que James interpréta comme "_Vas-y,_ _continue_".

Avec satisfaction, il se dit que le trajet ne serait pas, après tout, une aussi grosse perte de temps qu'il l'aurait initialement imaginé et se lança dans une conversation avec Peter.

0000

À travers la marée d'élèves qui descendaient du train rejoindre leurs familles, James, soulagé malgré tout d'en avoir fini avec ce voyage, cherchait ses parents des yeux.

Lorsqu'il les reconnu, il ne pu empêcher son coeur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Ses parents, pensa James, étaient incontestablement les meilleurs parents au monde.

Sa mère, Samantha, coquette et habillée de belles robes, avait eu James à soixante-douze ans. Un fait qui aurait relevé du miracle dans le monde moldu, mais qui, grace aux potions sorcières, s'était réalisé dans la famille Potter onze ans auparavant. James savait que ses parents avaient longtemps attendu son arrivée avant d'avoir eu recours à une aide magique, et cela ne manquait pas de remplir le jeune garçon de fierté. Ses parents, maintenant âgés, l'adoraient pour ce qu'il représentait - l'enfant tant espéré - et ne lui refusaient rien.

Cela dit, être à la tête d'une abondante fortune n'était pas, en soit, un obstacle à ses caprices.

Julius Potter, quant à lui, avait franchi depuis peu le cape des quatre-vingt cinq ans et malgré ses capacités physiques encore plus que surprenantes avait prit sa retraite en tant qu'Auror au Ministère de la Magie. Il passait désormais ses après-midis en compagnie de sa femme, l'aidant de temps en temps avec les Elfes de Maison aux taches ménagères qu'engendrait leur grande maison et profitait de son oisiveté.

Mais ce que James aimait le plus chez ses parents, c'était qu'il débordaient d'énergie. À aucun moment de sa vie n'avait-il ressenti la différence d'âge entre ses parents et ceux des autres de sa génération.

Et bien qu'il n'ai pas honte de leur âge avancé, pensa James en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère, il était reconnaissant envers la magie qui permettait à ses parents de se fondre dans la masse en dissimulant leurs nombreuses années.

\- Oh, James ! s'écria sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa mère alors que celle-ci lui ébouriffait les cheveux et se tourna vers son père.

\- Salut, James, dit ce dernier en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Heureusement que tu es revenu, ta mère me rendait folle, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Julius, pas ça devant _tout le monde_ ! lui hissa sa mère.

S'éloignant un petit peu, James eu une pensée pour ses amis. Il avait été tellement pressé de revoir ses parents qu'il n'avait pas attendu de savoir si les leurs étaient déjà arrivés. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà tous partis, pensa-t-il avec remord.

Il scanna néanmoins la foule.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une femme, grande et mince aux cheveux noirs relevé élégamment en demi-queue, qui semblait donner des ordres à un Elfe de Maison qui se tenait devant elle. Immédiatement, l'Elfe se pencha en une salutation respectueuse et prit une cape des mains d'un garçon à la posture droite, au regard hautain, et au maintien aristocratique...

_Sirius ?_

James écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Sirius ne pouvait pas être ce garçon là. Sirius n'arborait ni un tel regard ni une telle posture... Le Sirius qu'il connaissait se tenait mal sur sa chaise, riait à gorge déployée, et semblait se ficher des conventions.

Mais il pensa à leur première rencontre (avant que Sirius ait été réparti à Gryffondor et ait perdu un peu de son côté aristocratique) et à l'apparence alors presque intimidante du jeune garçon. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur.

Il regarda alors 'Sirius' donner sa valise d'un geste brusque à l'Elfe et s'adresser à lui avec du dédain apparent. À leurs côtés, il reconnu la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa, celle qui servait d'intermédiaire entre Sirius et sa mère. Une autre femme avait la main posée sur son épaule.

\- Et voilà nos _chers_ amis, marmonna soudain le père de James en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

Apparemment, ses parents avaient eux aussi assisté à la scène. Sa mère semblait d'ailleurs regarder la famille avec une certaine désapprobation.

\- Fais attention à eux, fiston, lui dit son père en se tournant vers lui. Ce sont des -

\- Black, je sais, coupa James les yeux toujours fixés sur Sirius.

Devait-il révéler à ses parents les rapports qu'il entretenait avec l'Héritier des Black ? Cela ne les concernait pas, pensa-t-il, pas pour l'instant. Un jour, peut-être.

À regret, il regarda Sirius s'en aller avec sa famille, l'Elfe fermant la marche, et observa leur passage sur le quai entraîner un recul non négligeable des familles sorcières. Il vit une jeune femme entrainer sa fille vers elle, un vieillard reculer avec une expression craintive sur son visage, un jeune père serrer son nouveau-né contre lui...

La tension sur le quai sembla se dissiper dès lors que le dernier des Black eut franchi le mur de la voie 9¾. La foule réoccupa peu à peu l'espace et James aperçu non loin de lui, vêtu de ses vêtements moldus, Remus.

Ce dernier, adossé à un mur, sa malle à ses pieds, semblait écouter d'un air presque fatigué l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ne voyant aucune autre possibilité, James en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du père de Remus.

Son apparence était, à l'image de celle de son fils, assez misérable.

James ne doutait pas un instant que les robes qu'il portait étaient de seconde main et que l'aspect amaigri de l'homme n'était pas dû à sa physionomie naturelle. Avec la distance, il était difficile de lire avec précision l'expression de son visage, mais elle était indéniablement celle d'un homme las et exténué.

Son regard se reporta sur son ami. Silencieux et immobile, Remus hochait de temps en temps la tête d'un air absent, ses yeux ne croisant pas ceux de son père.

James remarqua l'absence d'une présence féminine. La mère de Remus n'était pas venue. Sans doute était-elle trop malade, pensa-t-il avec un serrement au coeur pour son ami. Était-ce là une explication pour l'attitude de Remus dans le train ? Son ami savait-il à l'avance qu'il ne verrait pas sa mère sur le quai ?

Mais sans avoir le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à la question, James vit Remus regarder autour de lui, croiser son regard, et lui sourire. Mais alors que James, agréablement surpris, s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe de la main, l'homme prit Remus par le bras et tous deux s'en allèrent en direction du passage qui menait du côté moldu de la gare.

En une seconde, la paire avait disparue.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, passez d'excellentes vacances, et à la prochaine ! ;)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Salut à tous ! De retour enfin avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, mais avec les vacances, je suis certaine que ça aura été plus que supportable ;) **_

_**Donc oui, je sais que ça fait environ un mois et demi, mais... Qui dit vacances, dit aussi prendre de l'avance ! Je peux donc dire avec joie que le prochain chapitre devrait pointer le bout de son nez dans deux semaines environ ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que j'aurais été débordée, mais il est peu probable que je ne respecte pas ce délai ;)**_

**_Un grand merci à Mimicelkonador, Cracbadaboum, Yuu Kirkland, Yorikumi, et Black pour leurs reviews !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 17 : Restrictions**

La maison était telle qu'il l'avait quittée quelques mois auparavant.

Petite, au toit gris délabré et aux murs parcourus de petites fissures; elle n'avait pas changé.

Ce dernier élément représentait, pour Remus, un immense soulagement. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude, dans son enfance, de déménager sur un coup de tête de ses parents qu'il se demandait presque pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore partis.

Mais la réponse, bien que déplaisante, était évidente, pensa-t-il alors que l'idée venait lui tenailler l'esprit. Remus, étant à Poudlard ces derniers mois, n'avait tout simplement pas été _là_ pour causer du souci à ses parents et provoquer des déménagements. Car c'était bel et bien à cause de lui, Remus, que la famille Lupin allait de maison en maison, de villes en villes, sans jamais trouver de logement permanent.

L'herbe de leur minuscule jardin, peu entretenu du fait de la saison, était recouverte de givre et craqua sous ses chaussures lorsqu'il s'avança. Il faisait froid, et la cape en coton de Remus manquait cruellement d'épaisseur. Claquant légèrement des dents et resserrant sa cape, il devança son père qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en transplanage d'escorte, et frappa doucement à la porte en bois.

Un bruit sourd suivi de pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et en un instant, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sa mère se tenait à l'embrasure vêtue d'une robe de chambre, l'air fatigué et ses cheveux châtains grisonnants par endroits, mais souriante.

\- Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et sans rien ajouter, sans même le laisser réagir et à la plus grande joie de Remus, elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec une telle force que Remus en eut presque mal aux côtes. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, Remus ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Puis, se remettant lentement de sa stupeur, il lui tapota maladroitement le dos d'une main hésitante en espérant la réconforter.

Mais malgré son geste qu'il tenta de rendre anodin, le trouble ne quitta pas Remus.

Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient. Ce point avait clairement été établi par ces derniers durant son enfance, de peur, sans doute, que leur fils soit convaincu du contraire. Mais, chose étrange, le contact physique n'était pas prédominant dans les relations de la famille Lupin. Il était même quasi-inexistant. Était-ce dû à la définition même de "l'amour" que Remus n'était pas certain de cerner ? Qu'impliquait l'amour que ses parents juraient qu'ils avaient envers lui ? Le contact physique n'était sûrement pas indispensable, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais cela, Remus l'ignorait. Son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine ne lui permettaient pas de répondre à ces questions.

Cependant, s'il se basait uniquement sur les faits, Remus pensait pouvoir conjecturer quelques éléments de réponse. Il réfléchit un instant, tentant de se souvenir... La plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils étaient mis en relation, sa mère lui passait une main dans les cheveux, son père lui donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais aussi loin que pouvait aller la mémoire de Remus, il ne se souvenait d'aucun autre type de contact. Devait-il donc mettre cela sur le compte du dégoût, ou de la peur ?

Il avait bien essayé, à la gare de King's Cross, d'observer les retrouvailles des autres enfants avec leurs parents. Deux exemples, chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, lui revenaient en tête: James et Sirius. Les deux retrouvailles avaient été en tout point différentes, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion de Remus. Y'avait-il donc une attitude typique à adopter, et si oui, quelle était-elle ?

Dans le doute et l'ignorance, cependant, Remus savait qu'il était préférable d'éviter de forcer ses parents à quoique ce soit. Après tout, ne faisaient-ils pas déjà assez pour lui ? Ne pas respecter leur volonté lui semblait être une attitude peu reconnaissante de sa part.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura l'étreinte, mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de sanglots étranglés. Dégageant son visage qui s'était instinctivement niché dans le creux du cou de sa mère, Remus regarda les yeux brillants de larmes de sa mère. Il n'avait pas voulu lui causer de la peine...

\- Oh, Remus..., murmurait-t-elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Remus, bien que sincèrement touché par ces mots, se dégagea doucement des bras de sa mère. Reprenant ses esprits, elle eut un petit sourire, lui prit la main, et l'entraîna doucement à l'intérieur de leur petit salon aux fauteuils dépareillés et aux couleurs ternes.

Tandis qu'il regardait tout autour de lui pour repérer d'éventuels changements, Remus entendit la porte claquer et vit son père entrer. Il le regarda ensuite enlever sa cape et la mettre sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux, mais Remus sentait sur lui le regard insistant de son père.

\- Remus..., répéta sa mère. Comment vas-tu ?

Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Ne pouvant articuler correctement, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Fort heureusement, pensa-t-il, il ne restait rien de l'ecchymose à sa joue, et il en était soulagé. Sa mère n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué..., poursuivit Espérance en observant son fils des yeux, essayant probablement de déceler quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il haussa les épaules et se retint de sourire. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué.

\- 'Sûrement le voyage en train, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Mes camarades étaient assez... turbulents.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il exagérait en disant cela - ses amis, surtout Sirius, n'avaient pas été exceptionnellement bruyants -, il regretta d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Il jeta un coup d'oeil prudent vers son père qui avait instantanément fait un pas vers lui, et se retint de grimacer.

\- Remus..., commença ce dernier, et il y avait quelque chose semblable à un avertissement dans son ton.

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Quoi ? Tu me l'as déjà dit, et moi je te répète que j'ai fait attention... -

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! s'écria son père en frappant son poing contre le mur.

Remus sursauta et fit un bond en arrière.

\- Lyall ! s'exclama sa femme, une main sur le coeur. Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

Son père, qui se massait à présent les jointures, eut l'air un moment de regretter son accès de colère.

\- Je lui parlerai comme je veux, il faut qu'il comprenne, rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix plus mesurée.

Sa mère plissa les yeux, les passa un instant sur Remus, avant de les reporter sur son mari.

\- Et qu'il comprenne _quoi_, au juste ? demanda-t-elle finalement en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Son père poussa un soupir exaspéré puis fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ton fils, Remus, dit-il en le désignant de la main, court un grave danger, et s'efforce de l'ignorer.

Remus, qui avait déjà eu à subir cette discussion à King's Cross, leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. D'une manière ou d'une autre, en allant à Poudlard, il se mettait en danger. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas pour son bien ?

\- Bon sang, Lyall, s'impatienta Espérance, pourrais-tu m'expliquer, au moins ? Tu sembles oublier parfois que je ne partage pas le quart de tes connaissances sur le monde magique !

Lyall Lupin croisa les yeux de sa femme, semblant les sonder, et céda. Avec un profond soupir, il se passa une main lasse sur ses yeux puis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Sa femme le suivit, intriguée par cette attitude.

Remus, quant à lui, saisit l'occasion et tenta de s'éclipser. Il était presque arrivé à la porte du salon lorsque ses efforts furent coupés nets par la voix de son père.

\- _Tu restes ici, fiston. _

Jurant silencieusement, il se prépara mentalement à endurer la même discussion qu'il y a une heure et consentit à se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Son père, qui l'avait suivi du regard, s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Poudlard... Poudlard est la seule école de Magie de Grande Bretagne, expliqua-t-il, tourné vers sa femme. Elle est très prestigieuse, et la quasi-totalité des enfants magiques du pays y sont envoyés... -

\- Viens en aux faits, Lyall, coupa Espérance gentiment. Remus est fatigué, il devrait être en train de se reposer.

Son mari jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à son fils, qui le regardait d'un air ennuyé, et poursuivit.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... C'est que...

Mais son père ne semblait pas trouver les bons mots. Il resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fixés intensément sur le tapis devant lui.

_\- _C'est que..._ Bon sang_, j'aurais dû y penser avant ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en faisant un bond et en se levant.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux furieux passant à toute vitesse sur sa famille, avant d'inspirer une fois et de se rassoir.

\- Je l'ignorais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, parla-t-il calmement, mais un garçon, dont je me serais aisément passé la présence, a fait son entrée à Poudlard cette année, en même temps que Remus.

Voyant les sourcils froncés de sa femme, il poursuivit.

\- Cet élève... C'est un Black, lâcha-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui délivre une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Il regarda sa femme, semblant attendre une forte réaction de sa part, puis se rappela probablement de ses origines et comprit que cette indication ne devait lui faire ni chaud, ni froid.

\- Les Black, expliqua-t-il alors, sont issus d'une famille de sorciers très ancienne qui prise ses origines et sa lignée. Ils sont à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes de Grande-Bretagne, et sont...hum... très _traditionalistes_ dans leur mode de pensée.

Sa mère hochait la tête, ne sachant pas où cela allait les mener, mais elle semblait visiblement intéressée. Elle adorait lorsque son mari lui parlait de son monde.

\- Ils sont tous de Sang-Pur, bien entendu, poursuivit-il avec un rire sombre, et sont persuadés que ceux qui ne le sont pas leur sont inférieurs.

Sa mère cligna des yeux, familière avec les termes définissants le Sang d'un sorcier, et se rappelant également de leur ancienne voisine, Mrs Reynolds, qui bien que n'étant pas de Sang-Pur, avait montré une certaine réticence envers la Moldue.

\- Mais leur position sur le sujet est... bien pire. Ce n'est pas pareil. Selon eux, les Moldus sont des ordures, des déchets..., dit son père d'une voix qu'il peinait à contrôler. Ils ne mériteraient pas même d'exister.

Il regarda sa femme, qui, la bouche ouverte, fixait son mari des yeux.

\- Je... Imagine, Espérance, imagine ce qu'ils peuvent penser de... des... des personnes comme Remus, termina-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux avec horreur, et Remus secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il s'agissait là de pensées auxquelles Remus avait déjà été confronté, seul dans la pénombre de son dortoir, mais de les avoir formulées à voix haute devant lui était une toute autre épreuve.

\- Tu... Tu veux dire que..., bredouilla sa mère en tournant son regard vers son fils.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

Son père bougea alors sur son fauteuil pour lui faire face, et Remus croisa son regard. Il était indéchiffrable, comme bien souvent. Rien, dans ses yeux en tout cas, ne laissait transparaître ce que son père ressentait. Percevant cette introspection et n'étant guère à l'aise de cela, Lyall détourna les yeux.

\- Crois moi, Remus, dit-il en fixant son épaule. Je dis ça pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

\- Je sais... Mais -

\- Ça suffit, Remus, l'interrompit son père d'une voix ferme. Il y a des moments, dans ta vie, où tu dois faire des choix. Souhaites-tu vraiment mettre en péril tes études et ta sécurité ? Je ne crois pas.

Remus se sentit de plus en plus misérable. Son père le croyait-il vraiment si inconscient ?

\- Si j'avais _su_ qu'il y aurait eu un Black dans ton Année, crois moi, je ne t'aurais pas laissé aller à Poudlard, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me doutais qu'il y en aurait eu à Poudlard - ils sont nombreux, après tous - mais quelle était la probabilité pour que tu atterrisses avec l'un d'eux dans ton Année ? Ils sont si... sournois... Et, bien qu'il me coute de le reconnaitre, tous les Black que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser ont été des élèves brillants. Ce sont de fins observateurs, et ne t'accueilleront certainement pas à bras ouverts parce que ta condition te porte à avoir des affinités avec les forces du Mal. Tout simplement parce que... Parce qu'à leurs yeux tu n'es pas humain, et ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme tel.

Remus déglutit, le nœud dans sa gorge se faisant de plus en plus présent, comme à chaque fois que la réalité de sa nature lui était exposée.

\- Ils ont des contacts avec le Ministère, ajouta son père, et que penses-tu qu'ils feront, lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard, Remus ?

Remus ne répondit pas. Il savait que son esprit pouvait être très imaginatif lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre à une question de ce genre, et décida de ne pas se torturer la tête maintenant avec une réponse. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard, pensa-t-il sombrement.

\- Lyall, dit alors sa mère en brisant le silence. Lyall, ça suffit, chéri. Remus a compris.

\- J'aimerai en être aussi sûr, répondit son mari. Ce garçon partage les mêmes cours que lui ! Il lui serait aisé de repérer les dates de ses disparitions, et de les mettre en relation avec la pleine lune !

Remus grogna.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul à en être capable, dit-il en pensant à James et aux nombreux autres bons élèves.

\- J'en suis persuadé, répondit son père, mais c'est celui qui pose le plus de danger. Diable, s'il fallait que tu ne cours aucun risque, Remus, tu ne serais pas allé à Poudlard.

Il croisa le regard appréhensif de Remus, que l'idée ne séduisait absolument pas, et eut un petit rire.

\- Je me doutais que tu réagirais ainsi, répondit-il. Je suppose que tu as pris goût à cette vie et... je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est ta meilleure chance de réussir, d'avoir un futur... C'est bien pour ça que tu ne dois pas la perdre bêtement aux mains d'un Serpentard.

Remus tiqua alors en pensant à ce que dirait son ami s'il entendait quelqu'un le qualifier de Serpentard.

\- Il y a un soucis ? demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus paniqua. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction de son père s'il apprenait que Sirius était dans sa Maison. Se remuant les méninges, il essaya de trouver un mensonge convainquant, mais la tâche était bien plus ardue qu'avec ses amis. Il n'avait jamais délibérément menti à ses parents.

\- Euh... Je... En fait... Black n'est pas à Serpentard, avoua-t-il finalement, en désespoir de cause.

Son père haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, intéressé. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Où, alors ? Serdaigle, sûrement ?

\- Pas exactement, en réalité il est à -

\- _Poufsouffle ?!_ s'exclama son père en riant. C'est incroyable ! Un Black à Poufsouffle !

Remus fut tenté de sourire, heureux de voir son père de si bonne humeur et si enclin à lui parler, mais fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal avec les Poufsouffles, dit-il. Non, ce que j'allais dire, c'est qu'il est à Gryffondor.

Il y eut un silence. Remus sentait sa lourdeur peser sur lui de manière tellement forte qu'il fut surprit de ne pas s'affaisser sous son poids. Le sourire de son père, expression si peu habituelle chez l'homme, mit un certain temps à disparaître. Lorsqu'il fut totalement effacé, Remus fit de nouveau face aux traits familiers de son père, tirés par la fatigue et le train de vie.

\- Je te demande pardon ? dit-il froidement.

À ses côtés, sa mère, sentant la tension, regardait tour à tour fils et mari.

\- Sirius Black a été réparti à Gryffondor, répéta-t-il.

\- C'est impossible, murmura son père en secouant la tête. C'est impossible. Remus, dis moi que tu mens, je t'en prie !

Remus secoua la tête, se sentant désolé d'infliger une nouvelle inquiétude à son père.

\- Mais - Tu - Tu lui a déjà _parlé_ ? demanda son père, horrifié.

Remus en rit presque. Presque.

\- Oui. Il est dans mon dortoir, alors je peux difficilement ne pas -

Mais son père le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu partages ton dortoir avec un_ Black _? s'écria-t-il.

\- Oui, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal que -

\- Mais est-ce-que tu es _fou_, Remus ? demanda son père les yeux grands ouverts.

Remus en fut sincèrement interloqué. Son père avait l'air tellement... tellement _inquiet. _Et pour une fois, les yeux de son père ne voilaient rien. Mais que pensait-il ? Que Remus n'y avait sérieusement _jamais_ pensé ? Qu'il prenait son secret à la légère ? Cela rendait Remus malade de penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si jamais... si jamais quelque chose tournait mal. Et pourtant, il y pensait. Le matin en se levant, le soir en se couchant, la journée en regardant ses amis débiter des plaisanteries... Il se posait sans arrêt les mêmes questions.

_Ai-je eu raison de céder à l'amitié de James, Sirius, et Peter ?_

_Sirius représente-t-il un danger plus grave que les deux autres à cause de la famille dont il est issu ?_

_Combien de temps encore __puis-je prétendre être leur ami ? _

\- Non, murmura finalement Remus. Je ne suis pas fou. Tu sais que j'y pense. Mais... Je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne peux pas les repousser à longueur de journée. _Moi aussi_, je veux des amis...

Il baissa ses épaules en signe de défaite.

\- Et si..., interrompit la voix de sa mère. Et si ce Black était différent ? Tu dis qu'il est à Gryffondor, comme Remus. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il acceptera...

Lyall soupira en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de sa femme. Si seulement les choses avaient été aussi simples.

\- Espérance, le fait que Sirius Black soit à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard, aussi surprenant que ce soit, ne veux dire qu'une chose: le garçon a plus de courage que d'ambition. En aucun cas il est certifié que les Gryffondors sont tous des saints et qu'ils ne connaissent pas la signification du mot "préjugé".

Sa femme acquiesça, profondément désolée de la situation et frustrée de ne pouvoir en comprendre tous les aspects.

\- Écoute, Remus, dit Lyall en reprenant la parole. Je ne vais pas prendre de mesures drastiques comme... comme te demander d'abandonner Poudlard, ou d'autres choses... Ce serait injuste envers toi.

Il soupira.

\- En revanche, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne parleras plus jamais à Sirius Black.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit pour me dire vos impressions, et à bientôt ! _**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Salut tout le monde ! Le délai a été respecté (yeahhh) et le chapitre 18 vous est délivré ! Bonne lecture, et merci à PurpleTurtle, Kalas1209, et Pineapple pour leurs reviews ! **_

**Chapitre 18 : Bienvenue à la maison**

Dans sa chambre du quatrième et dernier étage du douze Square Grimmaurd, à Londres, Sirius se grattait.

Sa robe le démangeait.

De velours noir et épais, décorée selon lui avec beaucoup plus de dentelle que nécessaire, elle lui tenait trop chaud et le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'il l'avait mise, mais rien y faisait, il ne s'y habituait pas.

Ce détail restait inchangé, et ce malgré la volonté de ses parents et des années passées à endosser des robes plus coûteuses et chics les unes que les autres. Seulement voilà, ces robes étaient rarement les plus confortables.

Il supposait que les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, vêtu des robes noires, lui avaient enlevé l'habitude des réunions de famille et des soirées mondaines auxquelles il était généralement convié, tous voulant la présence de l'Héritier. Mais hier, moins d'une semaine après son arrivée, on lui annonçait une réunion de famille à laquelle il était _prié_ de participer. La veille de Noël.

_Parfait, _avait-il pensé avec amertume.

Sirius soupira et tira sur le col de sa robe - dont il n'avait pas encore eu le coeur de fixer la dernière attache -, espérant qu'elle l'étranglerait moins. Mais c'était en vain. Le col était aussi inélastique que du bois.

S'il était optimiste, il se dirait probablement qu'il apprendrait finalement la mystérieuse et incompréhensible raison pour laquelle sa mère avait tenu à ce qu'il soit présent pour Noël, ce dont Narcissa lui avait parlé à Poudlard. Mais son côté pessimiste prenait le dessus lorsqu'il savait, par expérience, qu'une réunion de famille n'avait généralement rien de bon.

Il avait pensé, au début, que sa famille aborderait immanquablement le sujet de sa Répartition - sujet que sa mère avait semblé très encline à discuter avec lui en septembre - mais lorsque Narcissa lui avait assuré le contraire, bien que sceptique, il s'était demandé qui était le malheureux dont ils allaient inévitablement parler. Cette réunion allait-elle être le traditionnel regroupement trimestriel de Diffamation et Médisance envers les Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbes ? Si tel était le cas, Sirius ne comprenait pas la nécessité de sa présence. À moins que cela ne fasse partie des mesures drastiques que sa mère prévoyait de prendre concernant son éducation ?

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Sirius ajusta en hâte sa dernière attache, et ouvrit la porte.

C'était Regulus. Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Tu viens ? demanda ce dernier en le regardant avec espoir.

Son frère était élégamment habillé d'une robe de velours vert aux fixations argentées, et son maintien était différent de celui de Sirius. Il faudra qu'il pense à se redresser s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa grand-mère Irma, très à cheval sur les traditions et l'étiquette. Son frère était plus droit, ses épaules étaient en arrière, et sa tête était haute et fière. Il regarda Regulus avec une pointe de tristesse. Quelques mois avaient suffit à faire de lui un parfait substitut à l'Héritier.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? rétorqua Sirius. À ma connaissance, l'étiquette n'impose pas encore à deux frères de descendre ensemble. Pas encore, du moins.

Regulus eut l'air mal à l'aise pendant un instant, et son assurance sembla se dégonfler.

\- Je préfère que tu descendes avec moi.

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Peur, hein ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sirius, je -

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit son frère en secouant la tête. Je viens.

Il eut un dernier regard en direction du miroir, s'observa de haut en bas, eut un sourire désabusé en se voyant accoutré de la sorte, et sortit de sa chambre.

Ensemble, les deux frères descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Tout le monde devait être arrivé, pensa Sirius, car la jambe de troll à l'entrée qui ne contenait généralement aucune canne en avait maintenant plusieurs. Celles des nombreuses personnes âgées de sa famille.

Entrant dans le salon richement décoré de meubles aux armoiries des Black avec son frère, Sirius se sentit instantanément être au centre des regards. Sans avoir le temps de détailler tous les visages, il vit tout le monde se tourner vers lui et le regarder fixement, les personnes âgées approchant un monocle à leur œil.

La tension de la pièce était palpable. Sirius n'osait plus bouger. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? La pièce allait-elle exploser en protestations, en cris indignés, et en remarques amères ? Le sujet allait-il être longtemps ignoré, ou au contraire, attaqué d'emblée ?

À côté de lui, il sentit Regulus bouger, saluer rapidement les adultes, et quitter le centre de la pièce pour aller s'installer sur un fauteuil à côté de Narcissa. Sirius soupira intérieurement. Son frère semblait avoir perdu l'intérêt de rester à côté de lui.

\- Sirius, dit finalement son grand-père Pollux, assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. Approche, que je te voie.

N'ayant d'autres choix que celui d'obéir, il s'avança. Le sentiment d'oppression qu'il y avait dans la pièce semblait s'être dissipé quelque peu, mais malgré les regards moins insistants, Sirius se savait toujours être le centre de l'attention.

\- Bonsoir, Grand-Père Pollux, récita Sirius tel un automate.

Son grand-père acquiesça, lui rendant son salut. Mis à part le crépitement du feu de cheminée, la pièce était silencieuse. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait, combinée à l'étouffement que ressentait Sirius à cause de sa robe le poussa à reprendre la parole, ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper.

\- Comment allez-vous, Grand-Père ?

\- Bien, Sirius, bien, soupira-t-il.

Une autre voix s'éleva alors à la droite de Sirius.

\- Gryffondor semble déteindre sur toi, Sirius, remarqua sa grand-mère Irma en pinçant ses lèvres. Tu es différent.

\- Il l'a toujours été, dit son grand-père avec un froncement de sourcils. Une attirance inexpliquée envers les Moldus, un non-respect de tes aînés... Ta Maison devrait te convenir.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, Grand-Père, mentit-il en espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Vraiment ? questionna sa Tante Druella en haussant élégamment un sourcil. Comment expliquer une telle Répartition, dans ce cas ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi ! se défendit Sirius en laissant tomber les apparences. J'en ai assez de cette question !

Il entendit Bellatrix ricaner dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Bellatrix, un peu de tenue ! lui reprocha son père, Cygnus.

Le ricanement cessa instantanément et il pouvait aisément imaginer le rouge monter aux joues de sa cousine, honteuse d'avoir été reprise.

\- Sirius, un peu plus de respect envers tes aînés ne serait pas de trop, réprimanda Irma, dont la favorite avait toujours été Bellatrix. Salazar seul sait ce que Gryffondor fera de toi au bout de ces sept années...

Il y eut un murmure dans la pièce pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait à l'issue désastreuse à laquelle était destinée leur Héritier. Sirius, qui faisait toujours face à son grand-père, fit un mouvement pour aller s'asseoir mais la main ferme de Pollux sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

\- Êtes-vous sûrs, intervint Cassiopéia en se tournant vers sa nièce et son mari, qu'il n'y a pas moyen de changer Sirius de Maison ?

\- Non, ma Tante, répondit Walbruga Black. Orion et moi avons tout essayé. Il est impossible, selon _Albus Dumbledore_, de faire quoique ce soit.

Un murmure de désapprobation parcouru la pièce, mélangé à un petit rire dédaigneux.

\- J'ai toujours pensé, affirma Pollux, que sa nomination au poste de directeur de Poudlard a été la plus grande erreur qu'il soit.

\- Personne ici ne pense différemment, Grand-Père, assura Bellatrix d'un ton doucereux.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Bellatrix, répondit-il. Avec ce niveau de tolérance, l'école comptera bientôt plus de Sang-de-Bourbes que de sorciers.

\- _Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas,_ murmura Irma en se passant une main au front, l'horreur se reflétant sur son visage et sur celui de nombreux autres.

\- La manière dont est dirigée l'école, bien que révoltante, n'est pas la raison de notre réunion, déclara Walbruga tandis que Druella secouait la tête d'un air affligé.

Sirius faillit soupirer de soulagement, mais se retint. Le pire était passé, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne serait pas corrigé au moindre écart à l'étiquette.

\- Tu n'en restera pas là, Sirius, l'avertit Irma, semblant sonder son esprit. Une bonne chose, qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, tu sois revenu ici. Nous aurons tout le loisir de régler cette affaire plus tard.

Quelqu'un toussota légèrement.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, dit son oncle Alphard en parlant pour la première fois, l'affaire a déjà été réglée, _n'est-ce-pas_, Orion ?

Il regarda son beau-frère ostensiblement. Sirius baissa les yeux, se souvenant amèrement de la soirée de son retour, et des mots haineux du père envers son fils, mots qu'il avait accompagné d'un soufflet "amplement mérité".

\- Là n'est pas la question ! répondit Orion sèchement en évitant son regard.

\- Il n'y a qu'Alphard ici pour te reprendre sur tes actes, mon cher Orion, dit Pollux en regardant son beau-fils avec des yeux approbateurs. Sirius _mérite_ d'être puni pour son erreur. C'est le seul moyen pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Sirius frissonna, pensant à quel point le "droit chemin" de la famille Black s'éloignait des principes enseignés à Poudlard.

\- Une chance, comme le disait Irma, qu'il soit ici, ajouta sa Tante Lucretia.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, coupa Cygnus froidement.

Tordant son cou malgré la poigne de son grand-père pour compter les personnes présentes et se rendre compte de l'identité de l'absent, Sirius eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard peiné de Narcissa, avant d'être interrompu par la figure de sa mère qui se levait, appuyée au bras de son mari.

\- Installons-nous, déclara Walburga en désignant la pièce suivante et la grande table de la Salle à Manger, nous y serons certainement mieux pour parler.

Aidant sa grand-mère Irma à se lever, et regardant du coin de l'oeil Regulus faire de même avec leur Tante Cassiopeia, Sirius l'accompagna jusqu'à la Salle à Manger où il la laissa aux côtés de son grand-père, ignorant son regard désapprobateur. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les chichis. S'il voulait survivre au repas, et par extension à la soirée, il devait absolument se trouver des voisins de table supportables au plus vite.

Se mouvant avec le plus de grâce possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Sirius se dépêcha de se déplacer à côté de son oncle Alphard, profitant du mouvement général de la pièce. Il chercha des yeux Andromeda, souhaitant qu'elle occupe la place vide à sa gauche, mais se fut Bellatrix qui s'en saisit avant même qu'il ait pu voir où se trouvait sa cousine.

Au signe de tête d'Orion, qui était en tête de table, tous prirent place - Sirius contraint d'aider Bellatrix à s'asseoir, comme le voulaient les convenances. Il ignora son regard moqueur, et s'assit à son tour, légèrement plus tourné vers Alphard que nécéssaire.

Tandis que Kreattur et Pilmy, leur elfe désigné au service des repas, apportaient et disposaient l'entrée sur l'immense table, les discussions reprirent.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle, Cygnus ? demanda Cassiopeia en se faisant servir.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Pas une lettre depuis la dernière qu'elle nous a laissée.

Sirius releva la tête, qu'il avait soigneusement baissée pour éviter les regards de reproches d'Irma sur sa tenue des couverts, et regarda tour à tour les adultes de la table, se demandant une nouvelle fois de qui ils parlaient. Mais aucun d'entre-eux ne daigna lui expliquer la situation. Agacé d'être convié à une réunion dont on ne lui donnait même pas les détails, il retourna à la contemplation de son assiette, dont les contenus pourtant savoureux lui paraissaient soudainement fades.

\- Et le Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Bellatrix, le mépris évident dans sa voix. Qui est-ce ?

\- D'après quelques uns de nos amis, l'informa Druella, il pourrait s'agir d'un certain Tonks avec qui elle flânait à Poudlard.

Sirius releva la tête si brusquement qu'il faillit s'étouffer. _Tonks ?_ Irma, en face de lui, en profita pour le regarder avec reproche tandis qu'Alphard lui tapotait le dos gentiment.

\- Excusez-moi, Grand-Mère, marmonna-t-il.

L'incident passé - et il l'espérait, oublié -, il regarda tout autour de la table, cherchant des yeux le visage familier, celui qui leur prouverait qu'ils avaient tord. Mais un tel visage ne se présenta pas, et Sirius se maudit pour son manque d'observation. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Andromeda Black n'était pas là.

\- Et qui est-il, mère ? continua Bellatrix avec une expression avide sur le visage.

\- Un bon à rien, sans aucun doute, lâcha Druella. Il n'a même pas de travail, à ce que l'on dit. C'était un ancien Poufsouffle, voyez-vous.

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent tout autour de la table. Sirius osa regarder dans la direction de Bellatrix. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air amusée.

\- Je le retrouverai, mère ! proclama-t-elle avec une lueur démente dans les yeux. Je _les _retrouverai.

\- Bella, non ! chuchota Narcissa, paniquée, tandis qu'Irma montrait son approbation en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, dans ce cas ? rétorqua-t-elle furieusement. Que le pays entier sache que ta sœur s'est enfuie avec un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non...

\- Lucius ne voudra plus de toi ! lâcha-t-elle avec un regard mauvais.

\- Andromeda rentrera bientôt -

\- Ha, tu te fais des illusions, ma pauvre sœur ! Tu ne... -

\- _Assez !_ tonna Orion en se levant.

Le silence s'installa. Seule Bellatrix, dont la respiration saccadée résonnait dans la pièce, ne semblait tenir compte du regard imposant d'Orion.

\- Bellatrix, regarde-moi, je te prie, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait supposer aucune autre alternative.

Sa nièce leva enfin son regard sur lui, n'osant pas plus longtemps manquer de respect envers un de ses ainés.

\- Bellatrix, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant, bien que nous soyons tous très touchés par ta détermination et ton engagement envers notre famille, ton aide ne sera pas nécessaire. Tes parents ont mobilisé toutes leurs forces pour retrouver ta sœur et son vagabond -

\- Ce n'est plus ma sœur ! cracha-t-elle, incapable de se retenir.

\- Bella, ne dis pas ça..., murmura Narcissa. Elle... Elle retrouvera ses esprits, je - j'en suis sûre.

\- J'en doute, dit Bellatrix d'un ton glacial.

Les deux sœurs se toisaient maintenant avec haine, le regard de Narcissa défaillant cependant face à celui de sa sœur. Sentant la tension, Alphard toussota et décida d'intervenir.

\- Bien, ça suffit, vous deux. L'heure n'est pas aux règlements de compte.

\- Excusez-moi, mon oncle, répondit Bellatrix en baissant la tête, mais je ne peux que craindre qu'à cause de _l'erreur_ d'Andromeda, mon mariage ne soit mis en péril.

\- Rodolphus n'en saura rien, assura Cygnus. Andromeda sera retrouvée d'ici cet été.

\- Mais comment lui expliquer la situation sans soulever des interrogations ?

\- Nous lui mentirons !

\- Mais Père ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si vous me laissiez seulement me lancer à sa recherche moi-même, peut-être que je -

\- Il suffit ! tonna une deuxième fois Orion. Merci, Bellatrix. Ta sœur sera retrouvée en temps et en heure, je peux te l'assurer. À moins, bien-sûr, que tu ne remettes en question la capacité de tes parents à gérer cette affaire ?

\- Non, mon oncle, murmura-t-elle précipitamment. Excusez-moi, mon oncle.

\- Bien, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point; Andromeda a fait une erreur impardonnable, elle a couvert de disgrâce notre famille... -

\- _Toujours Purs ! _Ne lui avons-nous donc pas enseigné cela ? s'indigna Druella avec désespoir.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence. Pendant un moment, tous semblaient réfléchir à la portée de ces paroles, à l'éducation de leurs propres enfants, et aux valeurs de leur noble famille. Puis, immanquablement...

\- C'est pourquoi, parla Walburga, j'ai décidé qu'il était mieux pour Regulus de participer à certaines de nos réunions desquelles il était exempté jusqu'alors. Il est _hors de question_ que mon deuxième fils ne prenne pas le chemin de l'honneur.

Elle foudroya Sirius du regard.

\- Et tu ne seras pas en reste ! aboya-t-elle. Nous attendons des invités à Pâques, il est donc impensable que je t'accueille dans cette maison pour que tu puisses tacher notre nom, mais je m'occuperai de ton cas cet été, sois en sûr. Je garde l'espoir qu'il sera possible de faire quelque chose de toi.

Sirius ne répondit rien, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

\- Qui sont ses amis, Walburga ? s'intéressa Irma. Avec qui passe-t-il ses journées ?

Sa fille renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Des Sangs-Mêlés et des Traîtres à leur Sang, d'après Narcissa, répondit-elle en offrant un mince sourire à sa nièce.

Sirius ignora le regard mi-désolé, mi-décidé que lui envoya Narcissa, trop furieux de sa conduite.

\- Sirius ! rugit Irma. Comment _oses-tu_ ? Ta mère ne t'a donc pas enseigné de ne _jamais_ fréquenter la vermine ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des vermines ! s'emporta Sirius. Ce sont _mes_ _amis_ _!_

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Irma. Sa grand-mère porta une main à son front, semblant défaillir.

\- Kreattur ! ordonna Pollux sèchement. Un linge humide !

L'Elfe apparu immédiatement avec le linge en question, s'inclina bas, et le tendit à Pollux.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à le croire, disait faiblement Irma tandis que Pollux lui tapotait le front avec le linge. Sirius... Vermine... _Amis_. Walburga... Il - Il faut agir...

\- Bien-sûr, mère, répliqua Walburga avec un bref hochement de tête.

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi, Sirius. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu, je t'ai dit des _millions_ de fois de ne pas fréquenter Potter et les autres vauriens de sa bande. Tu connais pourtant leur statut, et oses le comparer au notre. Mais sache-le, Sirius Black: notre famille n'a rien, _absolument rien_ en commun avec ces _gueux_.

Elle frissonna de dégout.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Et... voilà le résultat, lâcha-t-elle en le désignant dédaigneusement de la tête.

À côté de lui, Alphard claqua de la langue.

\- Tes fréquentations, interrompit Irma, ont un impact sur tout ce qui t'a été enseigné auparavant. Je commence à croire que les leçons auxquelles tu as assisté depuis tes neuf ans ont été vaines. Ton maintien a changé, ainsi que ton langage et ton mode de pensée. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour honte d'un des membres de la famille, mais voilà que vous êtes deux à souiller notre nom.

Personne ne bougeait; tous écoutaient avec attention les dires d'Irma. Bellatrix, notamment, semblait boire ses paroles. Sa mère, elle, regardait Sirius sans ciller.

\- Une chance que Spikes soit à Poudlard, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Spikes ? lâcha-t-il. Le prof de DCFM ?

\- C'est un atout majeur à cette école, affirma Irma sérieusement. Le seul, probablement, qui tienne compte de l'origine des enfants.

\- Vous le connaissez, Grand-Mère ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Personnellement, non. Mais j'en ai entendu le plus grand bien, répondit-elle en regardant son fils cadet.

Cygnus approuva d'un signe de la tête.

Un million de questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à les formuler, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par sa mère qui se leva et lui prit le poignet avec force.

\- _Assez,_ dit-elle pour couvrir l'exclamation de douleur de son fils. Je me dois de prendre des initiatives, si l'on veut que la méthode soit effective. Sirius, tu es puni dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aucun droit de visite ne t'est accordé, et si je t'attrape à envoyer des lettres à tes amis_, _tu sais ce qu'il t'attends.

Sirius grogna et se débattit, mais la poigne de Walburga Black, semblable à de l'acier, rendait ses efforts vains.

\- J'aurais dû faire cela dès le moment où tu as mis les pieds dans cette maison, continua-t-elle, apparemment de marbre face au trouble que causait son fils. Mais cette discussion était nécessaire. Ta fidélité n'a malheureusement plus n'appartenue à Serpentard depuis des mois, mais je ne désespère pas ! Dit au revoir à tes Grands-Parents et à tes Oncles et Tantes, tu ne les reverras pas avant longtemps.

_Bon débarras, _pensa Sirius sombrement. Trainant des pieds (à quoi lui serviraient les bonnes manières, maintenant ? Son sort était scellé pour le reste des vacances), il s'obligea à embrasser chacune des personnes présentes, évitant soigneusement le regard de Narcissa et Regulus lorsque ce fut leur tour, et monta dans sa chambre, sourd aux rires de Bellatrix.

Avec un soupir mêlant à la fois soulagement et anxiété, il se jeta sur son lit, tout maintien oublié. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit distinctement Kreattur claquer des doigts et la serrure se refermer.

Évitant de penser à la dernière fois où ses agissements lui avaient valus une telle punition, il essaya d'être optimiste: avec un peu de chance et la présence de "l'Esprit de Noël", comme le disaient les enfants moldus qu'il avait brièvement fréquenté, il sortirait d'ici avant le Nouvel-An. Cependant, se souvenant amèrement qu'il y avait une raison précise pour laquelle Sirius ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à ce genre de choses lorsque sa famille était concernée, il se prépara mentalement à passer ses vacances - Nouvel-An compris - dans sa chambre.

* * *

_**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre se termine ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal avec celui-là, mais j'espère que l'immersion au sein de la famille Black vous a plue ! À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Salut à tous ! Le nouveau chapitre arrive enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! **_

_**Sachant que la majorité de mes revieweurs sont "anonymes" (à savoir qu'ils n'ont pas un compte), je me sens désolée de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre personnellement, mais espère que mes remerciements en débuts de chapitres suffisent :) Un grand merci donc à Kalas1209, Lapar, Titus28, et Black, pour avoir laissé une review au dernier chapitre, et j'encourage tous les lecteurs "silencieux" à s'exprimer ! Vous verrez, je ne mords pas :D**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Chapitre 19 : Cruel Rituel**

Les rayons du soleil hivernal pénétraient à travers la petite fenêtre, mais ce ne furent pas eux qui réveillèrent Remus. En proie à des nausées dont il se serait bien passé, le jeune garçon se tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver une position dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. Mal dans sa propre peau, il était fatigué, et désirait par dessus tout se rendormir. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, le sommeil ne venait pas, et il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux.

Cela faisait partie des inconvénients mensuels qu'engendrait sa condition et, il fut un temps, il avait essayé tant bien que mal de s'y accommoder. Après tout, avait-il pensé, ce genre de choses était pour la vie, alors à quoi bon geindre et se plaindre ? Cette récurrence, cependant, était devenue de plus en plus lassante et le poussait à bout, si bien que toute idée d'accommodation avait quitté son cerveau depuis un certain temps, et il préférait désormais extérioriser son mal-être en soupirant toutes les deux minutes, plutôt que de ne rien dire et de souffrir en silence. Du moins, c'est que qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était seul. Remus avait encore bien trop de fierté pour ne pas agir comme une mauviette devant ses parents.

Ainsi, et depuis le jour de Noël, ces symptômes étaient venus perturber ses vacances, agissant comme un décompte morbide avant sa transformation, laquelle s'effectuerait dans un environnement différent que celui qu'avait connu le loup ces derniers mois. À peine avait-il eu le temps de s'habituer à la maison de Pré-Au-Lard qu'il était de nouveau amené à se transformer dans un lieu inhabituel. En effet, même si Remus avait déjà passé une ou deux pleines lunes dans cette cave, les quelques mois à Poudlard avaient effacé de la mémoire du loup tout souvenir de la pièce.

Lassé de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir, Remus s'étira et palpa son cœur, qui battait à toute vitesse. Il remarqua que son haut de pyjama lui collait désagréablement au dos, et fut reconnaissant de n'avoir gardé aucun souvenir du cauchemar qui l'avait probablement hanté. Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de repousser dans un coin de sa tête ce nouvel élément qui s'ajoutait à une longue liste de facteurs qui feraient sans doute de lui un tas de loque le lendemain.

Il tendit une main vers sa table de chevet pour y prendre le verre d'eau que sa mère posait chaque nuit avant de se coucher, mais ses doigts touchèrent la surface d'un morceau de parchemin, coincé sous le verre d'eau.

Se redressant sur son oreiller, il but une gorgée d'eau puis se saisit du parchemin. Ses yeux y parcoururent pour la dixième fois avec amusement et anxiété les lignes écrites par son ami.

_Salut Remus ! _

_JOYEUX NOËL !_

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai failli à notre amitié. Je__ n'ai pas joint de cadeau à ma lettre...! Mais je me rattraperai pour ton anniversaire, promis ! Maintenant, jure-moi sur tout ce que tu possèdes de plus cher que tu ne te vengeras pas, OK ? _

_C'est fait ? _

_C'est bien sûr ? _

_Alors c'est parfait, je peux sortir de ma cachette ! Non, mais je me paye ta baguette, Remus, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi matérialiste que James. Sincèrement, je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses, mais pour faire court, les membres de ma chère famille m'ont accueilli avec autant de chaleur que s'ils avaient reçu un Moldu. Ou, n'exagérons rien, un Sang de Bourbe, au mieux. Rien de très sérieux, ne t'inquiète pas, mais suffisamment pour que je ne puisse pas t'acheter quelque chose. Si ça peut te consoler, James et Peter ont eu droit au même traitement de ma part ! _

_En parlant de famille, accroche-toi parce que j'en ai une bonne: tu savais que ma cousine Andromeda s'était enfuie avec un Sang de Bourbe ? Non ? Et bien moi non-plus, figure-toi ! Je l'ai appris à Noël (situation oblige, il y avait une réunion familiale de crise !), et j'étais à milles-lieux d'imaginer un truc pareil. Je sais qu'elle ne partage pas les idées extrêmes de ma grande Tante Araminta (oui, celle qui voulait légaliser la chasse aux Moldus), mais je doute qu'elle ait été en plein contrôle de ses actions. Parce que, franchement, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on décide de contrer les idéaux de sa famille et de s'enfuir avec un Sang de Bourbe, quand on est un Black._

_Bref, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ma famille est à ses trousses ! Ou plutôt, ils ont envoyé des gens à sa recherche. Tu comprends, ma Tante ne peux définitivement pas faire quelque chose de ses propres mains. Bella, en revanche, c'est une toute autre affaire. Elle voulait la retrouver elle-même, sûrement pour se venger. Son mariage avec Rodolphus en est menacé. Tu imagines, mon abominable cousine, ne pas être en position d'avoir une descendance ? Mais c'est la fin du monde magique, vraiment !_

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Ta famille va bien ? _

_Réponds-moi vite ! _

_Sirius_

Il soupira et fixa des yeux le grand B calligraphié qui ornait les coins supérieurs du parchemin. Il semblait à Remus que Sirius ne passait des vacances idéales non plus, et ce malgré le ton relativement enjoué de sa lettre. Il aurait souhaité lui répondre, lui envoyer une distraction, mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père le premier jour des vacances lui revenait sans arrêt en tête, et agissait comme un frein à ses envies.

_"Imagine ce qu'ils peuvent penser des personnes comme Remus."_

L'usage, à plusieurs reprises, du mot "Sang de Bourbe" dans la lettre en disait long sur l'éducation qu'avait reçue Sirius à ce sujet. S'il méprisait tant les Nés-Moldus, dont le simple crime était de ne pas être issus d'une lignée de sorciers, que penserait-il des gens comme Remus ? Les monstres sanguinaires ne trouveraient à ses yeux pas plus de clémence que les Nés-Moldus, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'était une question qu'il s'était posée innombrablement, et dont il refusait d'envisager la réponse, pourtant évidente. Son père, en tous cas, ne lui avait pas laissé le choix quant à l'attitude à adopter.

_"Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne parleras plus jamais à Sirius Black."_

Était-ce donc la seule solution ? Pourrait-il s'épargner le rejet de Sirius s'il respectait cette unique Règle d'Or ? Peut-être.

Mais lorsqu'il se souvenait du sentiment de joie qui l'avait envahi le matin de Noël, lorsqu'il avait vu arriver les hiboux de James, Sirius, et Peter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces trois garçons étaient la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Et pourtant, il n'avait répondu à aucune des lettres. Ni au petit mot joint de confiseries que lui avait envoyé James, ni aux lettres de Sirius et Peter.

Remus savait que ce qu'il faisait était lâche, mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

Son père ne lui avait pas interdit de parler à James et Peter, non ? Il pouvait donc sans remords leur répondre. Mais se posait alors le problème de la rentrée. Sirius le confronterait sans nul doute sur son "oubli", et James et Peter ne manqueraient pas de révéler qu'il ne les avait pas oublié, eux.

Cette attitude blesserait certainement Sirius, et cela répugnait Remus. Son ami, sous prétexte qu'il était un Black, ne méritait pas ce traitement. Car ne serait-ce pas là le même préjugé auquel avait été confronté Remus toute sa vie, faisant face à des personnes qui le rejetaient avant même de le connaitre ?

Soupirant face à son indécision, il se pencha pour reposer la lettre au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait. La figure d'Espérance Lupin apparu, tenant entre ses mains un plateau de thé fumant. Remus leva les yeux vers sa mère et lui sourit misérablement. Il savait qu'il avait l'air pathétique, mais c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire actuellement sans paraître hypocrite.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur ?

Une vague de chaleur entra en lui lorsqu'il entendit le surnom affectif. Oui, sa mère avait changé.

Remus savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été confortable avec sa condition, et cela avait marqué leur relation pendant des années. Les contacts physiques étaient limités, voire inexistants, et les petits mots tels que "mon chéri", "mon amour", ou "mon cœur" étaient rares.

Mais les choses changeaient, semblait-il. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, sa mère n'hésitait désormais presque plus à l'embrasser, et encore moins à lui caresser les cheveux. Et bien qu'il y ait encore une certaine gêne entre mère et fils, Remus avait de bons espoirs concernant leur relation.

Voyant sa mère à l'embrasure de la porte lui sourire chaleureusement, le thé bienfaiteur dans ses mains, ses yeux noisettes fatigués et ses cheveux parsemés de gris, Remus décida de repousser dans un coin de sa tête le "Dilemme Siriusien" comme il l'avait appelé, et se redressa un peu.

\- Merci, m'man, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Sa mère remarqua sûrement qu'il avait évité de répondre à sa question mais, connaissant son fils, elle ne le poussa pas à lui en dire d'avantage. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le lit de son fils, laissant le plateau sur ses genoux. En silence, elle dégagea de sa table de nuit quelques affaires encombrantes, y déposa le plateau, et se tourna enfin vers son fils. Ses yeux étaient ternes et emplis d'angoisse.

\- Remus... Je..., commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je sais... Je sais que cette nuit sera dure.

Remus ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre la tasse de thé dans ses mains.

\- Je le vois à ton état. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu ne ressens pas généralement les effets de la lune aussi tôt. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais...

Elle marqua une pause et fixa ses mains.

\- Mais je veux que tu saches que... que je serai là pour toi demain matin, dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Remus resserra sa tasse d'avantage.

\- Je suis désolée, mon ange.

Les entrailles de Remus se tordirent désagréablement.

\- P-pourquoi ?

Sa mère leva alors son regard vers lui.

\- Pour ne pas avoir été à tes côtés.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais... Tu - Tu as toujours été là..., protesta-t-il faiblement.

Si l'on exemptait Poudlard et quelques rares occasions, sa mère avait toujours été là les matins de pleine lune. Que pouvait donc t-elle se reprocher ?

\- Non, Remus, répondit sa mère en secouant la tête. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été... _là. _Tu comprends, je... Je n'avais jamais imaginé une telle vie pour moi. D'abord les pouvoirs de ton père, ensuite ça... Si j'ai relativement facilement accepté l'existence d'un autre monde, j'ignorais, et ce fut naïf de ma part, qu'il y avait en son sein des choses... qui pourraient nous vouloir du mal, et... J'étais tellement inconfortable à ton sujet que... Que tu n'as jamais pu en parler ouvertement avec moi, ou me faire part de tes inquiétudes. Et je sais que tu en as souffert.

Les yeux de sa mère étaient emplis de tellement de remord que Remus ne considéra pas même une seconde de lui en vouloir. Il but son thé, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point les mots de sa mère le touchaient.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il.

\- Poudlard, souffla-t-elle.

Remus haussa les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension.

\- Quand tu es parti, commença sa mère avec sans croiser son regard, j'ai cru que... _Zut, Remus !_ J'ai cru que ce serait une bonne chose pour moi !

La phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle, et faisait tout aussi mal. Remus, le souffle court, osait à peine croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Je - Je croyais que de ne pas te voir souffrir les matins de pleine lune soulagerait ma peine, continua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Pendant toutes ses années, _chaque mois_, je te regardais te tordre de douleur les matins, et... Et je savais qu'il fallait que je te soigne... parce que ce n'était pas la vie que j'avais désirée pour mon enfant. Je voulais un enfant heureux, insouciant, et libre. Et tu l'étais, Remus. Il fut un temps, tu as été cet enfant.

La main d'Espérance s'était posée inconsciemment sur celle de son fils.

\- Mais tout a changé, tu le sais, et j'ai dû me faire à cette nouvelle vie de marginaux. Mais pour moi, qui n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, ce n'était pas facile. J'étais encore jeune, et voulais profiter de ma vie. Ton père m'a souvent proposé de m'éloigner quelques temps pendant ces périodes, pour faire une pause. Il m'assurait qu'il se débrouillerait seul. Après tout, c'est lui qui a la baguette. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas t'abandonner. Mais lorsqu'est venue l'opportunité pour toi d'aller à Poudlard, je me suis dit que... que c'était l'occasion parfaite.

Elle regarda enfin son fils, le désespoir clair sur son visage. Silencieusement, Espérance Lupin s'excusait auprès de son fils d'avoir jamais eu de telles pensées.

\- Je pensais ne plus avoir de s-sang à n-nettoyer, plus de vêtements d-déchirés à recoudre, reprit sa mère en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Pendant quelques mois, j'allais être _l-libre_.

À présent, Remus transpirait abondamment. Il avait toujours su qu'il était un fardeau pour ses parents, et sa mère venait justement de lui livrer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ignorait si elle avait déjà eu ce genre de discussion avec son père, mais pour lui, c'était une première. Il ne savait pas ce qui était mieux maintenant. Les paroles de sa mère lui faisaient mal, mais quelque part, il était soulagé de la voir s'exprimer.

\- Mais je me suis trompée, continua-t-elle. La première pleine lune que j'ai vécue sans toi depuis des années m'a... transformée, tout autant que toi. Je... Je savais que tu passais une nuit abominable. Et la lettre que nous avons reçue dans l'après-midi n'a fait que confirmer ce que je prévoyais. Pour la première fois, j'ai imaginé une autre femme s'occuper de toi, une autre femme t'apporter tes potions. Une autre femme que _moi. _

Lentement, Remus se détendit, et eut même un faible sourire. Mme Pomfresh était une jeune femme admirable, et grâce à ses soins, Remus parvenait à se lever de son lit en quelques jours seulement, chose inimaginable auparavant. Et même s'il aimait que sa mère prenne soin de lui, il devait s'avouer que le travail de Mme Pomfresh était considérablement plus efficace que les soupes de sa mère et les sorts malhabiles de son père.

\- Je me suis rendue compte que c'était _mon_ rôle de veiller sur toi, dit sa mère, inconsciente des pensées de son fils. Et que toutes ces années, je ne l'avais fait que par simple... obligation morale, j'imagine. Mais je peux te l'assurer, Remus: ces quatre pleines lunes ont été un calvaire pour ton père et moi.

\- Papa ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Sa mère soupira.

\- Oui, ton père. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête Remus, mais ton père et moi t'aimons.

\- Il a une drôle de manière de le montrer, dans ce cas, grommela Remus.

\- Remus, souffla sa mère. Ce n'est pas... C'est compliqué.

Sa mère se tortillait les mains, l'air gêné.

\- Ton père t'aime, c'est juste que...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, interrompit Remus.

Il n'était pas convaincu, d'autant plus que l'hésitation de sa mère allait à l'encontre des ses propos. Si son père l'aimait, pourquoi l'ignorait-il si souvent ? Pourquoi la situation était-elle toujours aussi tendue aux alentours de la pleine lune ? C'était bien la preuve qu'il redoutait ce que devenait son fils, et qu'il le méprisait pour cette raison.

\- Je..., commença Remus, hésitant sur la formulation de ses pensées.

\- Chut, mon cœur, dit sa mère doucement, pensant qu'il voulait s'excuser. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Remus hocha la tête, incertain.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches, Remus, reprit sa mère avec un sourire, que je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Tu as su gérer cette situation mieux que personne, et je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup d'autres enfants auraient réussi l'exploit de survivre à la lune comme tu l'as fais. Et Merlin sait que la lune est dure avec toi, mon ange.

0000

Durant le reste de la journée, Remus resta dans son lit et ne bougea que pour aller à la salle de bain. C'était l'un des avantages d'être à la maison, pensa-t-il. Ici, au moins, il était tranquille et n'avait pas à justifier son état. Sa mère lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour qu'il soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour la lune à venir, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais suite à la discussion avec sa mère, Remus avait longuement médité. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les raisons derrière le comportement de sa mère, n'aurait-il pas dû se sentir plus léger ? Soulagé ?

Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. La discussion avait ravivée en lui tout ce que Remus appelait ses "démons intérieurs", ces questions sans réponse auxquelles il consacrait les journées de pleine lune.

Pendant la majeur partie de son enfance, sa mère l'avait-elle donc considéré comme un fardeau duquel elle ne pouvait se détacher, sous peine de se confronter à sa morale ? Et qu'en était-il de son père ?

Ce dernier n'était passé le voir qu'une seule fois au cours de la journée, et la visite avait été très brève. C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas simplement passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sachant de plus que son père ne travaillait pas ce jour là du fait du réveillon, l'ensemble avait de quoi déprimer le garçon.

Il savait que leur récente discussion à propos de Sirius était pour quelque chose dans cette distance, et il essayait désespérément de rendre son esprit imperméable à toutes autres sortes de raisons._ Rester positif,_ se répétait-il. Rester positif, et ne pas choisir la facilité en cédant aux pensées lugubres.

Malheureusement, en pratique, Remus ne fut pas si bon.

Sachant déjà que sa transformation serait pire que la moyenne du fait du changement de lieu et du mois d'hiver, la partie souvent représentée par un petit démon assis sur son épaule, mais qui était cette fois incarnée par un loup lui criait "_tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas se retenir !_". Le petit ange, lui, se battait de toutes ses forces contres chaque mauvaise pensée qui traversait l'esprit du loup-garou. Un combat qui épuisa bien vite Remus.

Souhaitant échapper à la bataille que menait chaque épaule de Remus, le garçon se leva de son lit, ignorant l'élancement de sa jambe, et lutta un moment pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il porta une main à son front brûlant. Sa chambre semblait tourner, tournoyer... Il tendit une main vers le mur, et ne fut pas surpris de la voir triple. Son mal de tête était à son apogée.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte et descendit les marches du minuscule escalier menant au tout aussi minuscule salon. Sa jambe droite le tuait. À chaque fois qu'il posait son pied, la morsure originale envoyait une vague de douleur à travers son corps, si bien qu'à chaque pas, il ne la posait qu'une fraction de seconde.

Silencieux, il s'avança vers la fenêtre du salon et regarda à l'extérieur. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher et le crépuscule prenait place. Il faudra qu'il descende bientôt.

\- Remus ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna. Son père, assit sur un des vieux fauteuils du salon, un journal dans les mains, le regardait fixement.

\- Q-Quoi ? répondit-il, maudissant sa nervosité.

Son père replia le journal et se leva.

\- Ta mère est dans la cuisine, dit-il brièvement en quittant la pièce.

Remus hocha la tête, et essaya de contenir sa déception. Encore une fois, son père avait coupé court au dialogue. Dans ses moments là, son père donnait l'impression qu'il ne restait que pour mettre sa femme en sécurité avec la batterie de sorts qu'il jetait sur la porte de la cave chaque soir de pleine lune.

Soupirant, il se détourna du salon dont l'ambiance morose ne reflétait en rien celle des soirs de réveillons traditionnels, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aperçu sa mère remuer dans un faitout ce qui serait probablement le repas de fête de ses parents une fois la nuit tombée.

Entendant ses bruits de pas, sa mère se retourna. Elle eut un faible sourire lorsqu'elle le vit. Remus reconnu là l'attitude gênée que sa mère adoptait lorsque la pleine lune approchait, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il savait qu'elle faisait son possible pour se détendre, et cela lui suffisait.

\- Remus, dit-elle. J'ignorais que tu étais descendu.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure, expliqua Remus d'une voix rauque.

Il indiqua de la tête l'horloge du mur qui lui informait qu'il était 17h10 environ. Étant en plein hiver, le lever de lune s'effectuait en général aux alentours de 17h30, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge.

Ayant suivit son regard, sa mère hocha la tête avec gravité.

\- Très bien, nous ne tarderons pas.

Elle le regarda un instant avec hésitation, puis s'avança doucement vers lui et l'étreignit. Ses mains douces lui caressaient les cheveux et ses lèvres lui murmuraient des mots affectifs. En ce moment, Remus ressentit une infime partie de la tension qui l'habitait le quitter.

Néanmoins, il ne fit pas durer l'étreinte et la repoussa doucement, les bras de sa mère qui ne se desserraient pas créant un sentiment d'enfermement qui ne le mettait pas à l'aise. En silence, il commença à quitter la cuisine.

\- Remus !

Il se retourna vers sa mère, qui avait crié son nom.

\- Bonne année, souffla-t-elle.

Remus aurait voulu lui répondre, lui souhaiter la même chose, mais la boule nichée dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête, ne supportant plus de voir les yeux fatigués de sa mère, et quitta pour de bon la cuisine.

Il marcha dans le couloir dans l'espoir de retrouver son père et de descendre à la cave, mais n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Lyall Lupin l'attendait devant le vieil escalier, la baguette allumée. Sans un mot, père et fils descendirent les marches, Remus ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gémir de douleur. Arrivé au bas des marches, son père avait déjà ouvert la porte et regardait son fils peiner. Remus le surprit une fois à tendre sa main vers lui, mais à la ramener aussitôt, les sourcils froncés.

Atteignant finalement la porte, Remus entra dans la cave qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais revoir.

Elle n'avait pas changé.

Sombre car ne comportant aucune fenêtre, il en émanait une sensation de cloisonnement que Remus détestait. Elle était, nota Remus, radicalement plus petite que la cabane que lui procurait Dumbledore. Mais outre ces aspects et la légère odeur de pourriture qui s'en dégageait, la cave était relativement propre. Pas une tache de sang, pas un détail reflétant l'horreur qui s'y était déroulé quelques mois auparavant. Il supposa que sa mère y était venue. Ou bien son père. Après tout, comme avait dit sa mère, c'était lui qui possédait une baguette.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, et s'arrêtèrent au coin droit de la pièce. Les choses qu'il redoutait n'avaient visiblement pas bougé. Attachées aux murs, l'air de l'attendre fidèlement, les chaînes d'acier. La crainte l'envahit. Il se tourna vers son père, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

Il ne voulait pas. Absolument pas. Dans ces moments, il avait l'impression de revenir aux temps où le jeune loup-garou se débattait furieusement contre son père à l'entrée de la cave, refusant d'y entrer et sachant ce qui l'attendrait s'il y allait. Maintenant bien-sûr, le loup-garou avait grandi, et avait compris, à l'inverse de sa version enfantine, que ce n'était pas l'entrée dans le bâtiment qui déclenchait le processus de transformation.

Fronçant les sourcils, son père regarda sa montre et parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient descendus.

\- Dépêche-toi, Remus. Je ne sais pas exactement quand tu... Enfin quand...

Il hésita.

\- Dépêche-toi, tout simplement, conclu-t-il maladroitement.

Remus hocha la tête fiévreusement, sentant déjà la lune tourmenter ses muscles.

Fébrilement, il se déshabilla, se démenant avec ses lacets et avec le col de sa robe, puis passa ses habits à son père, qui les déposa sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il vint aider Remus à passer les chaines autour de ses chevilles, sa tâche non facilitée par ses doigts tremblants. Enfin, les chaines furent refermées et leur cliquetis cessa.

Lyall se releva, et recula. Remus s'était instinctivement recroquevillé sur lui-même, tant à cause de la faible température de la cave, que de sa nudité qu'il ne souhaitait pas exposer. Il regarda son père se diriger vers la porte, et s'arrêter à l'entrebâillement.

\- Bon courage, murmura ce dernier, les yeux baissés sur son fils.

Remus haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de tels propos. Visiblement, son père non plus puisqu'il semblait figé sur place. Finalement, avec un dernier regard vers sa montre, il quitta la pièce, baguette en main. Dans quelques secondes, il le savait, son père préformerait une série de sort pour se maintenir lui-même et sa femme en sécurité.

La sueur perlant sur son front, Remus s'allongea sur le côté, face au mur. Il était 17h30. Pour les loups-garous, la nuit du Nouvel An allait commencer.

* * *

_**Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre pas très joyeux-joyeux, mais encore une fois je pense qu'il était nécéssaire de vous donner un aperçu (oui, bon, un aperçu qui fait la taille d'un chapitre) sur ce qu'il se passe du côté des Lupin les journées de pleine lune. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard ! Disons pour me rattraper que c'est le chapitre le plus long (oui, il a détrôné son prédécesseur de 17 mots), et que je me suis dépêchée de le sortir avant le 10, date qui marquerait un mois depuis la dernière publication... C'est moins lourd pour ma conscience, voyez-vous... ;)**_

_**Merci à Kalas1209, Despert, Pineapple, Bloclang, ameliealmrs, Titus28, et Black pour leurs reviews !**_

**Chapitre 20 : Soucis de confiance**

James frétillait d'impatience et regardait avec excitation tout autour de lui. Ce côté de la gare, si différent de son équivalent moldu, fourmillait de familles de sorciers emmitouflés dans leurs capes épaisses pour faire face à l'hiver londonien.

Le brouhaha à son apogée. Qu'il provienne des enfants qui faisaient leurs aurevoirs à leurs parents, des quelques yo-yos hurleurs en possession d'élèves, ou des bruits incessants des animaux magiques, le quai était en effervescence.

Agitant la main une dernière fois en direction de ses parents en leur promettant de se tenir sage et de n'abimer aucun Serpentard (promesse qu'il allait, _bien entendu_, contourner dès les premières heures), James monta dans le train avec la ferme intention de retrouver ses amis.

Car il lui avait semblé évident, en quittant ses amis il y a deux semaines, que Sirius, Remus, et Peter lui donneraient _forcément_ de leurs nouvelles en lui envoyant au moins une lettre tous les trois jours. Seulement, ce ne fut pas pour ce scénario qu'optèrent ses amis.

La misérable petite lettre de Peter, le jour de Noël, fut la seule chose que lui délivra son hibou. Et bien qu'il ait apprécié le geste, James s'était surpris à en vouloir... _plus_.

La raison lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Sirius - s'il avait bien compris l'implicite de ses propos, il aurait été difficile pour Sirius de lui envoyer une lettre. Et même si James ne comprenait pas parfaitement l'étendue de la situation (Sirius restait très évasif quand il en parlait), il s'impatientait de le revoir pour avoir des précisions sur le déroulé de ses vacances.

Quant à Remus... Rien. Pas une seule petite lettre.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le contacter, pensa James. Ne lui avait-il pas envoyé un paquet de confiseries de chez Honeydukes ? Et pourtant, si Remus avait reçu quoique que ce soit venant de sa part, James ne pouvait en être certain; le garçon n'avait pas donné signe de vie de toutes les vacances. Mais s'il déplorait l'absence de réponse (et de cadeau), James s'inquiétait surtout pour son ami. Remus était, certes, timide et renfermé, mais n'avaient-ils pas tous dépassé ce stade ? Leur amitié ne s'était-elle pas confirmée et renforcée pendant ces trois mois ?

Mais là encore, James n'osait pas jeter la faute sur son ami. Qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui ? Il était plausible, maintenant que James y pensait, que l'état de Mrs Lupin ait continuellement occupé Remus, expliquant ainsi l'absence de communication. Mais comme bien souvent avec Remus, tout fonctionnait par hypothèses.

Trainant sa valise derrière lui, il passa devant de nombreux compartiments avant de trouver l'un de ses amis. Souriant, il s'arrêta devant la porte, et attendit que Sirius le remarque. Ce dernier, affalé sur une banquette avec toute la grâce qu'on lui connaissait, avait l'air profondément ennuyé. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte du regard pénétrant de James de l'autre côté de la porte, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il fit signe à son meilleur ami d'entrer.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, James poussa la porte.

\- Salut ! dit-il en entrant.

\- Hey James, répondit Sirius.

Ensemble, il mirent sa valise en hauteur et s'assirent face à face.

\- Alors, commença James en se mettant à l'aise, raconte ! Comment ça c'est passé ?

Sirius, qui regardait momentanément par la fenêtre, se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

\- Super, j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances, répondit-il d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Maman, Bellatrix et moi avons cuisiné des bonhommes en pain d'épice et décoré le sapin avec Papa.

James fronça les sourcils. Sirius, droit comme un piquet, le fixait dans les yeux sans ciller.

\- Euh... Sans vouloir te vexer, ça sonnait un poil faux.

Sirius soupira et abandonna sa posture rigide, décontractant ses épaules.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as entièrement raison. Pas de pain d'épice, pas de sapin. Et encore moins avec mes parents.

\- Pas de sapin ? s'exclama James, stupéfait.

\- Tu as l'air profondément outré, James..., remarqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

\- Mais je le suis ! confirma James en secouant son poing. Comment veux-tu passer _Noël_ sans sapin ?

Il agita ses sourcils d'un air significatif, comme s'il n'existait pas de réponse à cette question.

\- Viens chez les Black, tu verras on fait ça très bien. Des siècles d'entrainement, dit Sirius. Ou... Non... Après réflexion, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne viennes pas.

James pouffa, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux.

\- Non, mais réellement, c'était comment ?

Sirius eut un petit rire nerveux, et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Franchement, James, comment croyais-tu que ça allait se passer ?

\- Er... Mal ?

\- Ça résume plutôt bien l'idée générale.

\- Ça te dérange de préciser ? demanda James, de plus en plus appréhensif.

\- J'imagine que non, soupira Sirius. Et bien... Tu sais comment sont mes parents...

\- J'ai vu ta mère sur le quai, au début des vacances. Et... elle n'a pas l'air commode. Mes parents disent que...

Il hésita, incertain s'il allait vexer Sirius par ses propos.

\- Non, laisse tomber, dit-il finalement en secouant brièvement la tête.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Eh, quoique disent tes parents, ils auront probablement raison. Grosso-modo, ils ont invité toute la famille à diner, et crois moi, ils ne se sont pas privés de me faire comprendre à quel point... Et bien à quel point je n'aurais pas dû choisir Gryffondor, termina-t-il d'un ton clairement amer.

\- Mais tu n'as pas _choisi _d'être à Gryffondor ! s'indigna James. C'est ta nature !

\- Je _sais _James ! rétorqua Sirius. Va expliquer ça à Walburga et Orion Black, Serpentards jusqu'au bout des os !

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel James s'imagina justement aller en toucher deux mots aux Black. De son côté, conscient qu'il venait de faire chuter l'ambiance du compartiment de plusieurs degrés, Sirius offrit un léger sourire à James.

\- Et toi, tes vacances ?

Le visage de James s'illumina d'un grand sourire, et il pencha en avant, impatient de raconter ses vacances phénoménales. Mais avant qu'il ait pu organiser ses idées, une pensée lui vint en tête.

\- Où sont les autres ? Je ne me sens pas de raconter deux fois la même chose.

\- Je ne sais pas... Il seront bientôt là, je pense, le train ne va pas tarder à bouger.

\- Mmm..., dit James en réfléchissant.

Soudain, l'idée de raconter ses vacances n'était plus aussi pressante.

\- Écoute, dit-il en cherchant les bons mots, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... je n'ai rien reçu de Remus pendant les vacances. Je lui ai pourtant envoyé un cadeau, tu sais, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je... Tu vas peut-être croire que c'est idiot, mais je m'inquiète un peu.

Il regarda Sirius, incertain de sa réaction. Ce dernier, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, avait l'air songeur.

\- Toi aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Toi aussi tu es inquiet ? reformula Sirius.

James eut l'air embarrassé.

\- Ben... Ouais, un peu, quoi, dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

Sirius regarda par la fenêtre. Le train venait de démarrer et prenait progressivement de la vitesse.

\- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre pendant les vacances, admit-il alors.

James eut l'air surpris.

\- Et pas à moi ? dit-il en tentant de contenir la noté d'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Écoute, James..., expliqua Sirius en secouant doucement la tête. J'ai eu énormément de mal à faire passer cette lettre sans que mes parents ne s'en aperçoivent. J'ai pensé que celui qui en aurait le plus besoin, parmi vous trois je veux dire, ce serait Remus. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment eu besoin de réconfort pendant tes vacances.

\- Oh. Non, bien-sûr que non, répondit James, un peu honteux d'avoir eu une pensée si égoïste. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a répondu ?

\- La même chose qu'à toi.

\- Quoi ? Il ne t'as pas répondu _non plus_ ? s'étonna James.

\- Non. Et franchement... je m'inquiète. Je veux dire... -

\- Oui, je sais, coupa James. Sa mère est tellement malade que -

\- Quoi ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils d'un air confus.

\- Sa mère est malade, répéta James, ne comprenant pas. Tu le _sais_, Sirius.

\- Je... Oui, je sais, enfin... Ne me dis pas que tu crois _encore_ à cette histoire ! s'exclama-t-il finalement avec un sourire désabusé.

James écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire, "_histoire_" ? Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est la vérité ! protesta-t-il.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Enfin, James ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

\- Pff ! s'indigna James. Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sirius !

Mais malgré la force de ses paroles, James ne put s'empêcher de douter. Sirius avait l'air parfaitement convaincu de ce qu'il disait...

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est faux ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop, dit Sirius en soupirant. Mais j'ai du mal à croire son histoire de 'mère malade'. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il agit toujours d'une manière si... secrète que je me dis qu'il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de plus, non ? Qui donc s'entêterait à être si cachotier pour une simple histoire de maladie ?

\- Je pense que tu minimises trop la situation, Sirius, dit James. Mais... en _admettant_ que ce que tu dises soit vrai, quel pourrait être ce truc en plus dont tu parles ?

Sirius eut l'air d'hésiter, et James fronça les sourcils. Son ami semblait déjà avoir réfléchi à la question, et il n'aimait pas tellement la manière dont Sirius se mordait actuellement la lèvre, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était particulièrement important. Mais alors que Sirius allait à parler, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour la première fois depuis que James y était entré.

\- Remus ! Ils sont là ! s'écria une voix familière.

James et Sirius n'entendirent pas la réponse de leur camarade, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Peter et Remus débarquaient dans leur compartiment, traînant leur valises derrière eux.

James bondit sur ses jambes.

\- Hey ! Peter, Remus ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement en accompagnant chacun des prénoms d'une tape sur l'épaule. Comment ça va ? Vous en avez mit du temps !

Peter regarda Remus.

\- Oh, c'est juste que je crois que Remus à un petit problème à la cheville, si j'ai bien compris, alors on a pris notre temps ! expliqua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement heureux de retrouver ses amis.

\- Tu as mal à la cheville ? demanda Sirius à son ami en le regardant s'asseoir sur la banquette.

Remus baissa les yeux et évita le regard de Sirius, mais hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement.

\- Euh, tout va bien, Remus ? demanda James en le dévisageant. Tu as l'air un peu pâlot...

Cette fois-ci, Remus leva la tête et croisa le regard de James.

\- Ça peut aller, merci James, répondit-il. Mauvaise nuit, c'est tout.

James jeta un regard en coin à Sirius qui signifiait "Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il disait la vérité". Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais resta sceptique.

\- C'est à cause de ta mère ? demanda Sirius de but en blanc.

Les épaules de Remus se tendirent, et James maudit silencieusement Sirius pour son éternel manque de subtilité. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Remus garda les yeux baissés et ne répondit pas.

\- J'ai dû veiller sur elle plusieurs nuits d'affilée, dit-il finalement en évitant soigneusement de regarder Sirius.

Ce dernier, remarquant la ruse, fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras d'un air exaspéré. Voulant l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié, James allait enchaîner par la première chose qui lui passait par la tête (son merveilleux Noël), mais Peter le devança.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas dû passer de très bonnes fêtes, si tu devais rester éveillé toute la nuit, dit-il avec un air de sympathie.

_Bravo, Peter, tu devrais remuer le couteau dans la plaie plus souvent_, pensa James tandis qu'un frémissement passait sur le visage de Remus.

\- Oh, ça pouvait aller, répondit Remus en tentant de se monter convaincant.

Dans son coin du compartiment, Sirius grogna.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres ? demanda-t-il, son ton à la limite de l'amabilité.

Remus eut l'air paniqué et ses doigts s'accrochèrent sur le revêtement de la banquette. Il regarda tour à tour Peter et James, cherchant un allié. Malheureusement, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne purent lui venir en aide, le premier n'étant pas au courant, le second souhaitant tout de même entendre ce que Remus avait à dire sur le sujet.

\- Je... C'est-à-dire que..., balbutia-t-il. Je voulais vous répondre, mais j'étais très occupé, et, vous savez, ma mère était très malade...

Il regarda désespérément James en guise de soutien. Ce dernier, pour la deuxième fois, lança à Sirius un regard triomphant.

\- Ça ne fait rien, lui assura James gentiment. Je comprends. Mais j'attends un cadeau pour mon anniversaire ! C'est le 27 mars, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- À ce propos, interrompit Sirius en se levant, j'ai des cadeaux de noël en retard à distribuer.

Pendant que James se frottait les mains d'impatience et que Peter s'écriait joyeusement "_cool !_", Remus regardait Sirius qui était de dos et prenait quelque chose de sa valise.

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien acheté, murmura-t-il en s'adressant pour la première fois directement à Sirius.

Sirius s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se retourna lentement vers Remus. Ce dernier baissa immédiatement les yeux. James, qui les observait, pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de Sirius, mais en ignorait la cause. Ses amis semblaient en froid, mais une telle chose était impossible un premier jour de rentrée, n'est ce pas ?

\- Pas grave, marmonna Sirius. C'est pas grand chose, ce que j'ai, c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu avoir en dernière minute.

Il désigna les trois boîtes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il tenait en main, et en lança une à chacun de ses amis. Les attrapant au vol, et sans plus attendre, James et Peter déchirèrent les emballages transparents de leurs boites et en dévorèrent le contenu.

\- _Merchi, hein, Chirius ! _dit James en avalant sa première grenouille.

\- Ouais, merci, murmura Remus, les yeux fixés sur sa propre boite.

\- De rien.

Sirius, encore debout et les bras croisés, avait l'air pensif.

\- Tu sais, tu as le droit de me regarder, fit remarquer Sirius nonchalamment en direction de Remus.

James haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Sirius aborde le problème. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas aussi surprenant. Sirius n'était pas vraiment du genre à attendre les bras croisés en face d'un problème.

\- Je sais, répondit Remus en tentant d'avoir l'air calme.

Mais de là où il se trouvait, James pouvait voir que le visage de son ami avait considérablement pâli.

\- Alors, vas-y, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin et en l'enjoignant de la main.

Il fallut à Remus _une minute_. Une minute pendant laquelle James s'ennuya profondément, ne comprenant pas l'éventuel débat intérieur que pouvait avoir Remus. Affalé sur sa banquette, James regardait le paysage défiler. Finalement, Remus sembla se mettre d'accord sur quelle que soit la chose qui le triturait, et leva doucement les yeux vers Sirius. Ce dernier soutint son regard, les bras perpétuellement croisés.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es encore en vie ? s'inquiéta faussement Sirius.

Remus sourit d'un air embarrassé.

\- Ouais, on dirait.

Satisfait, Sirius se rassit et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Explications ? demanda-t-il.

Mais Remus ne semblait nullement disposé à lui répondre. À l'inverse, il ouvrit silencieusement les Chocogrenouilles de Sirius et sembla profondément intéressé par la carte qu'il venait de gagner.

\- Si tu ne sais pas, ajouta Sirius en comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui, je peux, _moi_, te donner une explication. Et à mon avis, je ne suis pas très loin de la vérité.

Cette fois-ci, Remus abandonna tous prétextes et l'air quelque peu appréhensif, se tripota les manches de sa vieille robe.

\- Je pense, commença lentement Sirius en s'adressant à tout le monde, que quelqu'un lui a fait un lavage de cerveau pendant les vacances, lui faisant oublier les valeurs de l'amitié au profit de je-ne-sais-quelles conneries sur ma position en tant que Black.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton très posé, mais James pouvait ressentir le poids de chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Sirius était blessé, et Remus profondément honteux.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..., commença Remus. Je ne te _juge _pas à cause de -

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sirius ironiquement. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons. Tu m'as l'air de t'entendre parfaitement bien avec James et Peter.

_Parfaitement ? _James ne serait probablement pas à allé jusque là. Pour quelqu'un qui partageait leur amitié depuis plusieurs mois, Remus prenait, selon James, beaucoup trop de précautions à leur parler. À moins, bien-sûr, qu'ils aient à nouveau à persuader Remus des bienfaits de leur amitié comme ils l'avaient fait en début d'année. _Si c'est le cas,_ pensa James en repensant au prémices de leur amitié, _on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge._

\- Désolé, Sirius, dit Remus en se passant la main dans la nuque. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Mouais, répondit Sirius en réfléchissant. Ça va. Tu ne m'évites plus, alors ?

Remus secoua la tête.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. C'était idiot de ma part.

Sirius hocha la tête, paraissant soulagé. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il lâcha totalement l'affaire...

\- Et ta cheville, alors ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je suis tombé, répondit Remus sans ciller.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda James avec un peu de suspicion.

Même s'il détestait montrer un quelconque manque de confiance envers ses amis, les paroles de Sirius, si assurées, ne l'avaient pas quitté.

\- Oui, parfaitement, répliqua Remus.

James acquiesça, rassuré par le ton de son ami. Remus n'oserait pas lui mentir de cette manière, c'était improbable. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui, la mâchoire serrée, semblait vouloir répliquer. S'attendant à l'entendre lâcher une remarque acerbe, il fut soulagé lorsque Peter, qui avait terminé sa boîte de Chocogrenouilles, parla.

\- Et sinon, vos vacances ?

Profitant de l'occasion pour dissiper cette tension malvenue, James se lança dans une description très détaillée de ses vacances: comment sa mère avait préparé des plats plus excellents les uns que les autres, comment leur sapin avait été sans aucun doute le beau d'Angleterre, la liste complète des cadeaux qu'il avait récolté...

\- _Whaou_, tout ça ? s'exclama Peter en fixant James d'un air ébahit.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah... Ouais, répondit-il, confus. Y'a un problème ?

\- C'est juste que... Ça fait beaucoup, dit Peter en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous avez eu quoi, vous ? demanda James en se tournant vers les autres.

Sirius grimaça.

\- Un _livre, _lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

\- Euh... C'est bien, un livre, dit Remus avec un sourire hésitant en tentant de lui remonter le moral.

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond.

\- C'est un livre qui retrace la généalogie de ma famille, Remus. Il fait au moins une _centaine_ de pages !

\- Ah. Oui... J'imagine que... Ce n'est pas très distrayant ?

\- _Distrayant_ ? s'esclaffa Sirius. Ma mère m'en a fait la lecture pendant des _heures_ ! Ce truc aurait pu me laver le cerveau ! Heureusement pour moi que j'ai une volonté de fer !

\- Et bien tu m'en vois ravi, Sirius, répliqua James avec un sourire narquois. Je peux te certifier que ton cerveau n'est pas lavé; la preuve, tu es toujours aussi modeste !

\- Oh, venant de toi, c'est riche !

\- Je _suis_ riche !

\- Et moi aussi !

\- Cool, vous allez pouvoir me payer des Patacitrouilles.

James et Sirius, interrompus dans leur élan, ricanèrent.

\- Pour ma part, c'est d'accord, Peter, répondit Sirius. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ma mère si elle apprenait que l'argent des Black était dépensé de cette façon !

\- Ta mère interdit les friandises ? demanda Remus.

\- C'est pas qu'elle les interdit, expliqua Sirius, elle préférerait juste que je dépense cet argent dans... L'Allée des embrumes, par exemple.

\- Oh, oui, j'y suis allé une fois ! s'exclama James d'un air ravi.

\- Tu rigoles ? demanda Peter. Tes parents ne... enfin je veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas...

Il s'embrouilla dans ses paroles et regarda Sirius d'un air embarrassé.

\- Non, tu as raison, Peter, concéda Sirius. C'est bizarre. James ?

\- Pff, je me suis juste échappé un moment de mes parents. Ça fiche la frousse, cet endroit ! s'exclama James. Mes parents piqueraient une crise s'ils savaient que j'y avais été !

\- À la différence des miens, marmonna Sirius.

\- Je ne savais pas que tes parents fréquentaient ce genre d'endroit, Sirius, interrompit doucement Remus.

Sirius eut un rire jaune.

\- C'est parce que personne n'est censé le savoir. Une personne aussi respectée que mon père ne pourrait pas se permettre d'y être vu en plein jour.

Remus hocha la tête, mais son regard semblait incertain. James se demandait bien ce qu'il aurait pu se passer pendant les vacances pour rendre Remus si peu confiant, mais il espérait vivement que cet épisode passe au plus vite. Sirius ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi par un ami.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus, je ne fréquente pas cet endroit, dit Sirius comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de James. Oh, Bella m'y a bien traîné un jour, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle l'a regretté. Ses beaux cheveux ont mis un mois à s'en remettre !

Remus éclata de rire avec les autres, s'imaginant la terrible Bellatrix dont leur parlait Sirius victime des farces de son cousin.

\- Et tes vacances à toi, Peter ? demanda Remus en se penchant un peu en avant, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec tes voisins, dis-moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont, tes voisins ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers un Peter rouge pivoine.

\- Euh... C'est que... Euh...

\- Remus ? demanda James en voyant que Peter avait des difficultés à développer.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler ! s'indigna Remus.

\- Bon, OK. Peeeeter ? redemanda Sirius en tapotant répétitivement l'épaule du garçon du bout du doigt.

\- C'est juste... des voisins, répondit vaguement ce dernier en se soustrayant à Sirius et en en profitant pour prendre une Chocogrenouille du paquet de Remus.

Ignorant le cri indigné de Remus, Sirius poursuivit son interrogation:

\- Et pourquoi t'aurais des soucis avec eux ?

James, qui avait écouté avec attention le début de la conversation, eut alors un déclic.

\- Ehhh... Mais... C'était _toi,_ dit-il en désignant du doigt Peter qui recula dans son siège instantanément. Et _toi aussi, _Remus.

\- Tu développes ? demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

\- En début d'année, sur le quai, souviens-toi ! Y'avait quatre garçons, deux qui cherchaient des noises à un autre...

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

\- Et _l'autre_, c'était toi, Remus ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Remus rougit et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- C'est possible.

\- Donc attend, ces deux là sont tes voisins, Peter ? raisonna James.

Peter acquiesça.

\- Ils s'appellent comment ? demanda Sirius d'un ton pensif.

\- Olivier Fawley et Barnabas Flint. Serpentards, précisa-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'étonnes pas sur ce coup, Peter. Je les connais, dit Sirius sombrement. Ou plutôt... Je connais la sœur Fawley.

\- Ah bon ? demanda James. Comment ça ?

\- Ma mère voulait, il y a quelques années, que je me fiance à elle.

\- _Quoi_ _?_ dirent ensemble Remus et Peter.

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais trop jeune ! interrompit James tandis que Remus et Peter les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pas pour ma mère, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête. Mais mon père - miracle ! - a réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas l'esprit de son Héritier chamboulé par cela si tôt. Je n'avais que neuf ans, à l'époque ! Alors, il a refusé.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Mais ça ne veut définitivement pas dire que dans quelques années, il ne m'approchera pas pour discuter de mes fiançailles, ajouta-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête, encore sous le choc du dévoilement des rouages de la famille Black, et regarda Sirius avec une pointe de pitié.

\- Tu n'es pas seul dans cette galère, il y a la fille, aussi. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Mafalda. Sept ans.

\- _Quoi_ ? s'exclama-t-il. Sept ans ? Mais... C'est une enfant.

\- Remus, soupira Sirius, c'est comme ça dans les familles de Sang-Pur. Estime-toi plutôt heureux de ne pas être promit en mariage !

\- Tu as sûrement raison, répondit Remus avec une moue pensive. Mais alors, ça veut dire que vous aussi, James et Peter ?

\- _Quoi ? _s'indigna James en portant une main à son cœur. Sûrement pas ! Mes parents sont normaux, merci bien ! Et ça m'étonnerait que la mère de Peter fonctionne comme ça également... Pas vrai, Peter ?

Peter acquiesça.

\- Ouais, Sirius, tes parents sont juste barjots.

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Ça, Peter, je ne le nierai pas. Non, mais sincèrement, ils le sont vraiment. Tenez, j'ai une cousine, Andromeda.

Son visage avait reprit un air plus grave.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé à Remus dans une lettre, mais c'est juste énorme, il faut que vous sachiez, dit Sirius en s'adressant à James et Peter. En gros, Andro est à peu près la seule de ma famille qui soit du genre tolérable, vous voyez ? Lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard, elle sortait avec un Sang de B - euh - Né-Moldu.

James fronça les sourcils, comme à chaque fois que Sirius employait une insulte à tort, mais ne releva pas l'erreur. Sirius avait besoin de s'exprimer, il ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

\- Et bien elle s'est enfuie avec lui, termina Sirius en écartant les bras d'un geste fataliste.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel James et Peter fixèrent des yeux Sirius. Remus, qui les regardait, se prépara à l'exclamation ahurie de James... qui ne vint pas.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda James d'un air presque ennuyé.

\- Que - Comment ça "ensuite" ? s'exclama Sirius en regardant James comme s'il avait six bras. Tu ne trouves pas ça dingue de sa part ?!

James haussa les épaules.

\- Euh... Non ? Enfin, je veux dire que si elle l'aime, elle a tout à fait le droit -

\- Mais c'est ça le truc ! soupira Sirius. Elle n'a _pas_ le droit ! C'est impossible, James !

James cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

\- Mais... S'ils _s'aiment - _

\- Ça ne compte pas chez nous, James, coupa Sirius. C'est un Né-Moldu, par Merlin ! Pas un Lestrange !

James ne répondit rien, stupéfait.

\- Et ta cousine, alors ? demanda Peter. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne partage pas les mêmes idées ?

\- Il fut un temps, elle pensait la même chose, expliqua Sirius. Quoique sa version était moins extrême. Merde quoi, même _moi_, je l'ai pensé...

Sentant le regard de Remus sur lui, il s'empressa de continuer.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas, bien-sûr. Et c'est justement parce qu'Andromeda a changé son point de vue sur la question qu'elle est en fuite. Si ma famille ne méprisait pas tous ceux qui avaient une once de sang moldu, elle n'en serait pas là, n'est-ce-pas ?

James hocha silencieusement la tête, les explications de Sirius, bien que douloureusement injustes, correspondant à ce que lui avaient toujours dit ses parents.

\- Et alors ? demanda Peter. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On a eu une grande réunion de famille là dessus, dit Sirius. C'est pour ça que j'ai été prié de rentrer pour les vacances. Y'avait tout le monde. Grand-Père Pollux, Grand-Mère Irma, Tante -

\- Ça va, le stoppa James avec un petit sourire. On a compris. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Ma Tante et mon Oncle étaient dévastés, ma mère folle de rage, Alphard amusé, et Tante Irma trop occupée à me réprimander sur l'usage de mes couverts pour s'exprimer sur la question. Et Bella...

Sirius eut une grimace.

\- Bella était tout simplement dans son état normal de folie perpétuelle. Vous comprenez, elle s'est portée volontaire pour retrouver sa sœur.

Il soupira profondément.

\- J'en sais rien quant au reste, mais j'espère sincèrement que ma Tante et mon Oncle résisteront à lui accorder cette opportunité. Sinon...

Il mima une immense explosion.

\- Ses parents ont envoyé des gens à sa recherche, alors ? demanda Peter.

\- Yep, confirma Sirius. Ma mère en a envoyé de son côté aussi. Elle prend le problème très à cœur, tu vois. Trop, même.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée, non ? s'inquiéta James.

\- Oh, non..., assura Sirius. Andro est bien trop maligne. J'ai vu pendant les vacances des tas de ces gens, du haut de l'escalier, débarquer et faire un rapport à ma mère. Tu parles que s'il l'avaient trouvés, je l'aurais su.

\- J'espère qu'elle va bien, alors, dit Peter d'une petite voix.

Sirius hésita.

\- J'espère aussi, Peter. Quant à toi, dit Sirius en changeant rapidement de sujet, il faudra que tu me montres ces deux gogoles, quand tu les verras.

Le visage de Sirius se fendit en un immense sourire tandis que ses yeux, brillants de malice et de vengeance, croisèrent ceux de James, les deux amis aboutissant à une sorte de consensus. Sentant cela, Peter s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais ils n'ont rien fait pendant les vacances, promis !

\- Remus leur a probablement fait bien trop peur ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, hein ! rigola James en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

Surpris, Remus sursauta et porta une main à ses côtes, sans pour autant se départir d'un sourire espiègle.

\- Exactement James, répliqua-t-il. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un t'embêtera un peu trop, tu sauras qui appeler !

Le visage de James prit immédiatement l'air de quelqu'un terriblement offensé.

\- Comment _oses-tu_ insinuer que je suis faible ? s'indigna-t-il en plaquant ses mains à son torse.

Peter toussota dans un coin.

\- Euh, sans vouloir t'offenser, Peter, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en lui flashant un sourire.

\- 'Pas de mal.

Cherchant un allié supplémentaire dans sa lutte pour la préservation de sa dignité, James incita Sirius du regard afin qu'il rejoigne la bataille.

Mais ce dernier, le visage pâle et troublé, ne croisa pas le regard de James. Et pour cause, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Remus. Suivant leur trajectoire, les yeux de James se posèrent sur les côtes de Remus.

_Qu'y-a-t-il de si intéressant à voir dans ses côtes ? _

Le glapissement de Peter le fit sursauter.

Une tache de sang apparaissait progressivement sur le pull gris clair de Remus, maculant ses doigts.

_Et merde._

* * *

**_'La suite au prochain épisode', comme on dit ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans des reviews, c'est le meilleur moyen de me motiver et de me faire progresser :D See you soon !_**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Salut à tous ! Excusez-moi du retard, mais c'est pas toujours facile de poster quand on a tout un tas de trucs à penser en même temps ;) Doublement désolée d'ailleurs, étant donné que je vous avais laissé sur un cliffhanger, mais bon... C'est excusé, non ? Oui ? Alors c'est bon :D**_

_**Merci à kalas1209, ameliealmrs, ClumsyFangirl, Titus28, Bloclang, et Pineapple pour avoir laissé une review au précédent chapitre !**_

**Chapitre 21 : De la responsabilité d'un clou**

_Et merde. Et merde merde merde merde... _

Le cerveau de Sirius ne semblait plus pouvoir former d'autres mots. Il se sentait engourdi, léthargie et torpeur l'envahissant.

\- C'est quoi _ça_ ? demanda James en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, le choc se lisant d'une manière évidente sur son visage.

Le sourire qu'avait eu Remus encore quelques instants auparavant avait vite disparu, mais mis à part ce changement, il semblait positivement pétrifié.

\- Remus ! insista Sirius qui avait repris ses esprits. Réponds ! C'est _quoi_ ?

Leur ami ouvrit la bouche, sembla bouger ses lèvres silencieusement quelques secondes, puis la referma en secouant doucement la tête. Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent à nouveau sur ses côtes, où la main légèrement tremblante et ensanglantée de Remus s'était agrippée au tissu de son pull. Le désarrois auquel était prit Remus aurait dû inciter Sirius à être délicat envers lui, à ne pas le brusquer... Mais il aurait été très mal connaitre Sirius Black que de penser cela.

Bondissant soudainement de son siège, il agrippa la main de son ami et l'arracha du tissu de son vêtement.

\- Non ! s'écria Remus en réagissant instinctivement et en le repoussant avec force. C'est rien, Sirius, c'est rien !

\- Comment ça, _rien_ ? demanda Sirius en haussant le ton. Tu _saignes, _bon sang !

\- Tu es blessé, Remus, ajouta James doucement. Et visiblement, c'est loin d'être une simple égratignure.

Remus secoua la tête vigoureusement.

\- Non... Sincèrement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je... Je vais vraiment bien.

\- Et sincèrement, répliqua Sirius en croisant les bras, je ne te crois pas.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius vit la mâchoire de son ami se crisper et ses muscles se tendre sans pour autant qu'il ne réplique par la défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda James. Dis-nous, Remus, tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance...

Remus secoua la tête à nouveau et ses yeux passèrent sur la porte du compartiment.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, dit-il brièvement. Je reviens.

Sans un autre mot, il se leva et sortit. James se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Tu ne le retiens pas ?

Sirius soupira.

\- Non, dit-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre pour éviter les regards de James et Peter. Il va probablement tenter de nettoyer son pull, et franchement... C'est mieux comme ça.

Sa voix était étranglée dans sa gorge, et il peinait à trouver les bons mots. Et bien que cela soit rare pour une personne aussi impulsive et sûre d'elle que Sirius, il savait que James et Peter ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Tous avaient été choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vu, le sang sur le pull de Remus leur nouant la gorge, leur empêchant de formuler les bonnes questions.

Son regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait, Sirius laissa son esprit vagabonder à travers ses pensées.

Remus était bizarre, pensa-t-il avec spontanéité.

Oh, il avait toujours été le plus étrange des quatre, personne ne sachant réellement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il semblait parfois à Sirius que Remus était quelqu'un de si compliqué, si inaccessible... et qu'il n'était pas près d'en savoir la raison. Après tout, Remus avait prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il maintenait certaines réticences à son égard...

Pourquoi son ami s'était-il ainsi méfié de lui, au point d'éviter son regard ? _Tu es un Black, _pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. _Ta famille pratique secrètement la Magie Noire, abhorre les Moldus et tout ce qui n'a pas de Sang-Pur, tes ancêtres sont connus pour avoir été en faveur de la chasse aux Moldus, et ton arrière arrière grand-père était le directeur le moins apprécié de Poudlard._ _Il est normal de ne pas te faire confiance._

Mais James, Peter, Remus et lui-même n'étaient plus des inconnus, et ne devraient avoir aucune raison de douter l'un de l'autre. Mais les faits étaient là, et Remus se méfiait de Sirius sans aucune raison valable. Il aurait pu - et dû ? - se méfier du Sirius Black encore très hautain et parfois dédaigneux qu'il avait été en début d'année, de ce Sirius qui employait le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" à tout va et qui avait _failli_, failli mal tourner...

Mais Sirius avait changé. L'attitude de sa mère envers lui en était la preuve... mais Remus ignorait cela. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le jeune héritier des Black qui revenait de sa somptueuse demeure de Londres, après avoir passé deux semaines dans un confort maximal à profaner des médisances sur les Moldus. Et encore une fois, Remus ignorait à quel point ses vacances avaient été différentes de ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

Ne souhaitant pas se ressasser les souvenirs de ses vacances désastreuses, Sirius se tourna vers un problème bien plus pressant et immédiat.

Il avait _su_, dès que James avait donné ce coup de coude à Remus, que la manière dont son ami avait empoigné ses côtes n'avait rien de naturel, et pendant quelques instants il s'était fait totalement sourd à la conversation de ses amis, fixant le point où apparaissait progressivement la blessure.

Sirius ne croyait pas Remus lorsqu'il affirmait que ce n'était "rien". Il avait apprit que tout comme lorsqu'il disait "je vais bien", Remus avait tendance à minimiser ses maux. Ou alors il avait une tolérance extrême face à la douleur, mais c'était peu probable pour un enfant de onze ans. Quoique, Remus semblait très enclin à se blesser...

Avec ironie, Sirius pensa que son ami avait décidément une drôle de chance. Lorsqu'il qu'un bleu phénoménal ne lui barrait pas la joue, ses côtes se mettaient soudainement à saigner abondamment - et qui sait si son boitement régulier ne dissimulait pas une tendance à se fouler la cheville ? À croire que son ami était né sous une mauvaise étoile.

Mais la blessure sur sa joue avait été la pire. Jamais Sirius n'avait vu pareil bleu. Il se souvenait avec précision du choc qu'il avait eu en voyant son ami revenir de chez lui, le visage tuméfié. Remus leur avait alors dit qu'il n'avait s'agit que d'une simple bagarre avec des gens de son voisinage, mais Sirius avait été sceptique. Remus, se bagarrer ? Plus improbable que cela, Sirius ne voyait pas.

Il réprima un rire jaune. Le temps qu'il consacrait à penser à la situation de son ami devenait alarmant. À croire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire... Que ses autres amis ne méritaient pas considération. C'était faux, bien entendu. Mais depuis le mois de décembre, Sirius était devenu de plus en plus inquiet, et l'épisode d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien fait pour alléger ce sentiment.

En réalité, tout comme il le faisait maintenant, Sirius avait passé la quasi-totalité de ses vacances scolaires à réfléchir, confiné dans sa chambre et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Le nom de Remus était celui qui lui était venu le plus souvent à l'esprit, ses deux autres amis passant probablement des vacances parfaites - bien que, il devait se l'avouer, il ne sache rien de la vie familiale de Peter.

Mais Remus, c'était différent, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Sirius savait des choses, n'est-ce-pas ? Il savait... il savait que sa mère était gravement malade, et qu'il devait pour cela lui rendre visite fréquemment. Et puis, sa famille ne vivait-elle pas également une vie relativement précaire (sans doute du fait de la maladie de Mrs Lupin) ? Oui, cela avait été confirmé à plusieurs reprises...

Satisfait de ses connaissances, Sirius continua sa liste.

La mère de Remus était une moldue, une _vraie_. Et bien que dubitatif au sujet d'une telle liaison sorcier/moldue entre les parents de Remus et curieux des difficultés que cela pouvait engendrer (sa mère faisait-elle donc le ménage à la moldue ? Sans _baguette_ ?), il avait appris à accepter cette situation sans trop d'interrogations, même s'il mourait d'en savoir plus sur ce mode de vie particulier. Il savait aussi que... Que...

Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent.

Que savait-il d'autre ? Rien... Remus était tellement renfermé sur lui-même que ses connaissances dans le domaine se limitaient à cela, ou a de simples banalités. Au-delà, il devait laisser place aux suppositions.

Que faisait le père de Remus ? En avait-il même un ?

Oui, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Spikes l'avait mentionné un jour, lui semblait-il. Qu'avait-il dit ? N'avait-il pas insinué quelque chose concernant son travail ? Mr Lupin n'avait-il pas, s'il se souvenait correctement des propos de Spikes, travaillé au Ministère quelques années auparavant ?

Mais qu'en était-il de maintenant ? '_Quelques années auparavant'... _Se pouvait-il qu'il soit mort ? se demanda-t-il, horrifié. Non, c'était peu probable, Remus l'avait même mentionné une ou deux fois.

Sirius secoua la tête. Son propre père n'était peut-être pas un exemple de paternité - bien qu'il n'en ai jamais eu d'autres pour comparer -, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'imaginer des choses pareilles.

_Mais quand-même._

L'esprit de Sirius était persistant. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de lâcher l'affaire, de vivre sa vie sans se soucier de celle des autres. Et en temps normal, c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait. Après tout, la sollicitude n'était certainement pas l'une des valeurs enseignée par la famille Black - hors cadre financier et politique. Néanmoins, ce qui se passait avec Remus était tellement intrigant, que combiné à son quasi-mutisme sur ses parents et sa famille, il y avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui perplexe.

Menton posé sur sa paume, il regardait maintenant sans vraiment le voir le paysage défiler.

Se pouvait-il que... Non, pensa immédiatement Sirius en arrachant son regard de la vitre. Mr Lupin était certainement un homme très respectable, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur son sujet. Ni sur celui de Mrs Lupin.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda une voix.

Sirius se retourna et vit James et Peter qui le regardaient, le dernier mâchouillant nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Je ne sais pas, James.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Sirius ? s'exclama Peter en tentant de le faire sourire.

\- C'est une façon de parler, idiot, grommela Sirius.

Il vit avec satisfaction Peter reculer sur sa banquette et ignora le regard de reproche que lui envoya James.

\- Allez, Sirius, ça va faire au moins dix minutes que tu as le dos tourné et que tu fixes je-ne-sais-quoi dehors, dit James. Je sais que tu réfléchissais à ce qui vient de se passer...

\- C'est possible, marmonna-t-il.

Ses amis attendaient-ils de lui un quelconque résumé de tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ?

\- _Quoi_ ? dit-il avec impatience en remarquant qu'ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

\- Bah..., commença James en se passant une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Tu en penses quoi ?

Sirius soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, James. Très sincèrement, je suis confus.

\- Moi aussi, avoua son ami. Je veux dire... C'était quoi, tout ce sang ? Où est-ce-qu'il a eu ça ? Comment, et pourquoi ? Et... _merde_ quoi ! C'est juste... pas _normal_. On n'est pas censé avoir des trucs comme ça sur soi à cet âge ! C'est pas normal..., répéta James d'un air désespéré.

Un silence suivit la tirade de James, brisé uniquement par les tapements de pieds nerveux de Sirius.

\- C'est peut-être pas si... compliqué qu'on ne le pense... Il s'est peut-être blessé chez lui, intervint timidement Peter. C'est possible, non ? Je veux dire, il s'est déjà blessé la cheville pendant les vacances en tombant.

Il regarda avec espoir le visage de James.

\- Oui, c'est possible, Peter, répondit lentement James. Mais... Dans ce cas, si ce n'est qu'un simple accident, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas fait soigner correctement ?

\- La blessure est peut-être profonde, suggéra Peter. Ou infectée, ou...

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Sirius ? Et arrête avec ça, veux-tu ?

James désigna de la tête le pied de Sirius, qui continuait ses mouvements nerveux. Lui jetant un regard irrité, Sirius arrêta à contre-cœur.

\- J'en pense que Remus ne nous a pas encore donné d'explications, répondit-il enfin. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il nous a bien révélé qu'il s'était battu, pour sa joue, non ?

\- Oui, dit Peter, mais il a mis une après-midi à nous le dire. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps pour s'exprimer... ?

\- J'espère pas ! s'exclama James en frappant son genoux avec son poing. Attends un peu qu'il revienne ! Si tu crois qu'on va le laisser s'en tirer sans explications...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sirius débattit. Devait-il faire part de ses suspicions ? Étaient-elles même fondées ? Il décida de commencer en douceur.

\- Le croiras-tu ? demanda-t-il à James en plissant les yeux.

Son ami eut l'air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

\- Croiras-tu son excuse ? clarifia-t-il.

James eut l'air songeur.

\- Tu en es encore là, dit-il en soupirant. Mais Sirius, pourquoi ne le croirais-je pas ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius d'une voix dégagée.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, Sirius..., commença James lentement, mais tu es quand-même en train d'accuser Remus de nous _mentir_ ! Parce que... c'est vraiment ce dont il est question, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils entendirent le glapissement surpris de Peter, qui n'avait pas été dans la confidence, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Les deux amis se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard, Sirius voulant lire la réaction de James quand il lui ferait part de la réalité de ses soupçons.

\- Peut-être...

\- Mais... Pourquoi il nous mentirait, Sirius ? Hein ? On est ses amis.

Tachant de ne pas paraître trop déconcerté par le désespoir de James - ce n'était pas tant l'éventuel mensonge de Remus que la raison de ce dernier qui inquiétait Sirius - il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à faire part de ses soupçons de la manière la plus délicate que Sirius Black pouvait.

\- Et si... Peut-être que -

Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait. Remus, son pull gris plus sombre à l'endroit où l'eau avait tenté d'enlever le sang, et le visage pale, entra.

\- Oh - Hey, Remus ! dit James en se redressant instantanément sur sa banquette, son comportement essayant de masquer tout malaise.

Remus passa ses yeux sur chacun de ses trois amis, ne sachant visiblement pas comment agir.

\- Tout beau, tout propre ? demanda James en lui adressant un sourire insolent.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Remus, effaçant momentanément la pâleur qui s'y était installée.

\- Je suppose... oui.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Peter, et Sirius en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à James. "_Plus tard" _lui dit-il silencieusement. James acquiesça, le regard incertain.

Désormais assis, les mains posées sur les genoux, Remus les regardait avec appréhension.

\- J'étais parti me nettoyer un peu, expliqua-t-il inutilement.

\- Ça, on s'en doute, Remus, lâcha Sirius d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La tension dans l'air était palpable, et si James et Peter regardaient l'échange en silence, Sirius sentait que James désapprouvait sa manière d'agir.

\- Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est pourquoi cela a-t-il été nécessaire..., reprit-il d'un ton plus posé.

\- Oh - Ça - je me suis écorché avec un clou, répondit Remus promptement.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

\- Un _clou _? demanda-t-il. C'est quoi, ça, un clou ?

\- C'est comme une petite tige métallique.

La description ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Sirius pour qui le concept de 'clou' restait un mystère.

\- Mais, Remus, intervint judicieusement Peter, un clou... Une fois planté, ça n'écorche pas.

Cette phrase marqua le jour où Sirius eu presque envie d'embrasser Peter. Presque.

Il ignorait toujours ce qu'était un clou - une invention moldue, sûrement -, mais cela n'était guère important; l'excuse de Remus comportait une faille suffisamment marquante pour que le petit Peter l'ait remarquée.

\- Alors, Remus ? demanda Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Son ami déglutit mais parvint à rester relativement calme.

\- Je voulais dire - un bout de ferraille, Peter. Pas forcément un clou.

Sirius regarda Peter avec espoir, attendant son verdict. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas compter sur James sur ce coup là - il doutait fortement que son ami en sache énormément plus que lui dans le domaine des _clous_ \- et espérait que l'expertise de Peter lui serve à prouver le double jeu de Remus à James.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est possible..., répondit Peter en regardant Sirius avec un air d'excuse.

Sirius se retint de grogner. Peu importe ce que Peter disait, Sirius _sentait_ que Remus ne leur disait pas la vérité. Même s'il répondait avec aplomb à ses questions, il aurait été facile pour Remus de profiter de son absence aux toilettes pour monter son excuse de toute part.

\- OK. Comme tu voudras, Remus, comme tu voudras, dit Sirius en levant les bras au niveau des épaules. Mais avoue-le, ton excuse soulève quelques questions : Comment un _clou _t'a-t-il atteint au niveau des côtes ? Tu te promènes torse nu ou quoi ? Et puis, ta cheville, là ! Ça ne serait pas _un peu_ lié à ton torse, par hasard ?

\- Ne me pose pas de questions, Sirius, s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué, OK ? dit Remus en fermant brièvement les yeux. Et sache pour ta gouverne qu'un clou peu traverser des vêtements, il n'est pas nécessaire de se promener torse nu.

\- Mais -

\- Sirius, stop, l'interrompit James qui parlait pour la première fois depuis un certain temps.

Sirius le regarda d'un air exaspéré, mais hocha la tête de mauvaise grace.

\- OK, j'arrête. Je te crois, Remus, mentit-il.

Mais mentait-il vraiment ? Et si Remus disait la vérité ? Que Sirius cherchait trop loin et que la solution - l'honnêteté de Remus - se trouvait sous son nez ? Était-ce possible ? Ce serait en tout cas nettement plus souhaitable que ce qu'imaginait Sirius.

Sa tête allait exploser s'il continuait à se torturer les méninges. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à un adulte responsable... Il se souvint alors de sa tentative auprès de McGonagall en décembre qui ne lui avait rien apporté de concret. Remus allant par la suite beaucoup mieux, il avait laissé tombé l'affaire.

Mais maintenant que le soucis redevenait d'actualité, que fallait-il faire ?

Il soupira. Pour l'instant, rien. Il verrait par la suite si une occasion se présentait pour en parler avec James.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas de preuves réelles de ce qu'il avançait...

Peut-être Remus avait-il vraiment eu l'infortune de tomber d'un escalier et d'atterrir sur un clou.

0000

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque les quatre amis s'installèrent enfin à la table des Gryffondors, engourdis par le long trajet. Le reste du voyage s'était déroulé, ainsi que l'avait prévu Sirius, de manière relativement tendue. Ils avaient évité, à grand recourt de coups de coude bien placés, de parler des sujets qui fâchent et s'étaient résolus à passer le temps en jouant à la bataille explosive. Et bien que James, Sirius, et Peter brûlaient d'envie de poser des questions à Remus, le souhait de ce dernier fut respecté à la lettre.

Dès qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire dès que Dumbledore eut finit petit son discours de rentrée, Sirius n'attendit pas et se jeta sur la nourriture.

\- Hé, du calme par ici, dit James en rigolant de bon cœur. Tu vas finir par t'étouffer !

\- Je te rappelle que je reviens de deux semaines passées au Square Grimmaurd ! s'exclama Sirius en finissant d'avaler sa pomme de terre

\- Allons, ton Elfe ne cuisine sûrement pas aussi mal que ça ! répondit James en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, marmonna Sirius.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne cuisine pas très bien, mais je croyais que vous aviez des invités à Noël, non ? Nos Elfes à _nous_ n'oseraient jamais présenter quelque chose de questionnable... Je crois que c'est une histoire "d'honneur d'Elfe", ou je-ne-sais-quoi...

Sirius fronça les sourcils tandis que James continuait de parler sur l'éthique incompréhensible de ses Elfes. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas passé ses vacances auprès de leurs invités. Dès lors que sa mère l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre la veille de Noël, il n'en était pas beaucoup sorti et avait dû se résoudre à manger les repas livrés par Kreattur dans sa chambre. Ce qui, compte tenu de l'aversion mutuelle entre Maître et Elfe, ne résulta qu'en plats de qualités très douteuses.

Préférant ne pas répondre à la remarque de James, il changea de sujet.

\- Peter, pourrais-tu nous montrer les deux Serpentard dont nous parlions tout à l'heure ?

Peter, qui mangeait tranquillement son plat et parlait à Remus, leva les yeux. Nerveusement, il scanna des yeux la table des Serpentards et tendit un doigt en direction du côté droit de la table.

\- Ce sont eux, dit-il en les pointant. À trois chaises à gauche de la fille blonde, c'est Flint. À côté de lui, le châtain clair, c'est Fawley.

Sirius repéra sa cousine Narcissa, en grande conversation avec Malefoy. _On dirait bien que les nouvelles sur Andro n'ont pas encore filtré, _pensa-t-il malicieusement en s'imaginant Narcissa éviter à tout prix les sujets de discussion malvenus. Il compta ensuite trois places à sa droite et trouva Flint et Flawley. Il tenta de d'ignorer le malaise qui lui tordait l'estomac en trouvant une certaine ressemblance entre Olivier Fawley et Mafalda, et acquiesça en direction de Peter pour lui montrer qu'il les avait repéré.

\- Evans ! s'écria soudain une voix. Où étais-tu passée ?

Sirius détourna son regard et vit James s'adresser à Evans, laquelle venait juste d'arriver et prenait place à côté de Marlene McKinnon.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter, dit-elle sèchement.

Sirius la vit fixer la table la plus éloignée et sourire à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il suivit sa ligne de regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur la pale figure de Rogue, les épaules voutées et le visage impassible, qui s'asseyait à côté d'un élève plus âgé.

\- Tu étais avec Rogue, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius malicieusement.

\- _Quoi_ _?_ s'exclama James, choqué. Evans, comment as-tu _pu_ _?_

D'un geste brusque, elle posa ses couverts et regarda James avec une fureur non dissimulée.

\- C'était simple, Potter. Je n'ai pas vu Severus de toutes les vacances, alors tu m'excuseras si je souhaitais passer du temps avec mon ami, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. Ou plutôt... Je me fiche de savoir si je suis excusée ou non. Je fais ce que je veux.

Sur ce, elle s'en retourna à son assiette. Visiblement perplexe, James jeta un regard en direction de Marlene et Mary Macdonald.

\- OK, j'ai pas compris là. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Macdonald leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Comme elle l'a dit, ça ne te regarde pas, James, dit-elle en chuchotant.

Elle regarda à sa gauche, où Evans, McKinnon et une autre fille de Gryffondor s'échangeaient joyeusement le déroulé de leurs vacances.

\- Elle n'a pas pu voir Rogue de toutes les vacances - ce qui, si tu veux mon avis, m'étonne étant donné qu'ils habitent dans le même coin, mais -

\- Pas la peine de lui dire où habite Severus, Mary, coupa Lily en se détournant de Marlène. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait leur passer par la tête, à ces deux zigotos, dit-elle en désignant James et Sirius.

\- Pour qui nous prends-tu, Evans ? demanda James avec indignation. De grosses brutes qui -

\- Exactement.

\- Oh...

Sirius ricana en voyant le visage déconfit de James et lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste délibérément trop compatissant.

\- Evans - 1, James - 0, dit-il en tendant son autre main vers le plat pour prendre un peu plus de viande.

À son grand regret, les plats disparurent dans la seconde, laissant Sirius immobile et le bras tendu vers une assiette inexistante.

\- Oh _non_, se plaignit-il en regardant désormais apparaître les desserts. Je voulais plus de viande, moi.

Une fille de quatrième année aux cheveux blonds foncés tourna alors sa tête vers lui. Sirius la reconnue instantanément.

_Bertha. _

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller aux cuisines, lui dit-elle en se penchant en arrière sur son banc, lui parlant ainsi derrière le dos d'une de ses amies.

\- Je te reconnais, dit sombrement Sirius. Tu es la folle dingue qui m'a accusé de tout un tas de choses l'autre jour, avant les vacances...

La fille haussa les épaules.

\- Je maintiens toujours mes propos. Mais si ce que je disais ne t'intéresse pas...

Elle lui fit une petite moue fataliste et fit mine de retourner à son assiette.

\- Ouais, bon, oublions un moment le complot bizarre dont tu m'accuses, dit Sirius en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Tu as parlé de cuisines ?

Cette phrase attira la curiosité de James, Peter, ainsi que celle de la camarade de Bertha, qui ne les avait pas écouté jusque là.

\- N'écoute pas Bertha, dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air las comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle disait souvent.

Le ton familier qu'elle employa indiqua à Sirius qu'il s'agissait de la même fille qui avait pris sa défense l'autre jour, dans la Salle Commune.

\- Bertha ne connais même pas le chemin pour aller en Métamorphose, poursuivit-elle, et voilà quatre ans qu'elle est à Poudlard...

\- Emmeline dit n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Bertha. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir la moitié des secrets de Poudlard que je connais !

Ladite Emmeline eut un hochement de tête entendu en direction de Sirius et se retourna vers ses propres amis. James, néanmoins, regardait Bertha avec avidité.

\- Alors ? Tu sais où sont les cuisines ?

\- Non.

\- _Non_ _?_ s'exclama Sirius. Mais, tu as dit que tu savais -

\- Je sais qu'il y a des cuisines à Poudlard, et je t'ai conseillé d'y aller. Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais où elles se trouvaient, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire supérieur avant de se redresser sur son banc.

James et Sirius restèrent sans voix.

\- C'est pas de chance, dit enfin Peter en finissant sa deuxième tarte.

\- C'est une crétine, oui ! s'énerva Sirius en frappant son poing sur la table.

Il ignora le regard irrité de Evans.

\- Emmeline t'avais prévenu, intervint doucement Remus.

Sirius l'ignora royalement. Il était déjà suffisamment en colère contre son ami et ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'une de ses leçons de morale.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il néanmoins. On fait quoi ? Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'il y a des cuisines à Poudlard - n'importe qui aurait pu en dire autant -, après tout, cette bouffe doit bien provenir de quelque part...

James haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais ça fait définitivement partie de la liste des choses que nous devons élucider ! s'exclama-t-il en levant son index d'un air important.

Soudain, Sirius sentit quelqu'un lui donner un léger coup de pied par dessous la table. Il baissa les yeux, et vit une main masculine laisser tomber un parchemin chiffonné au sol. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un garçon roux nettement plus âgé, au visage abondamment constellé de taches de rousseurs, assis en diagonale de lui. Le garçon lui souriait malicieusement. "_Prend-le", _lui dit-il silencieusement en désignant le sol.

Comprenant le manège, Sirius laissa délibérément tomber sa cuillère, se baissa, et en profita pour ramasser le morceau de parchemin. Avec James, qui avait suivi tout l'échange avec curiosité, il le déplia et le lu.

_Demande conseil au Moine Gras, il saura t'éclairer._

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et à la prochaine !**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Et me revoilà avec (encore une fois) le plus long chapitre pour l'instant ! Faut croire que les idées foisonnent, ces derniers temps... Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, hein ! **_

_**Et **_**en plus**_** c'est le lendemain de Noël ! (non non, je ne viens absolument pas de comparer implicitement le chapitre avec un cadeau, non non non...) **_

_**Merci beaucoup à ClumsyFangirl, Lapar (je dirais... encore un bon moment ^^), Kalas1209 (pas mal du tout, ces déductions...), Bloclang, Black, et Pineapple pour vos reviews ! Je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusée à lire vos déductions :D**_

_**Et sans plus attendre...**_

**Chapitre 22 : S.O.S Fantômes**

La salle de classe était bruyante et les élèves agités, comme en était l'habitude pour le dernier cours de la journée. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard, soigneusement divisés de chaque côté de la salle, ne se parlaient qu'entre-eux et échangeaient de temps à autre des regards de haine, chose que leurs avaient enseignés leurs aînés.

Une paire, cependant, faisait exception et brisait le _no man's land_ informellement établi.

Lily Evans était en grande conversation avec Severus Rogue, un Serpentard plutôt solitaire qui essayait de se montrer, pour une étrange raison, à la fois intéressé et dédaigneux. Le garçon jetait souvent des coups d'oeil en direction de ses camarades de Maison, lesquels ne se privaient pas de discuter à voix basse ce rapprochement insolite. Les Premières Années, cependant, étant pour l'instant beaucoup moins virulents que leurs aînés, ne faisaient aucun geste pour les arrêter, préférant les regarder avec une attention morbide.

James, fasciné par l'habilité de la jeune fille à supporter Servilus à moins de deux mètres, les observait également. Il n'y avait qu'eux, à sa connaissance, qui défiaient ainsi cette norme tacite de Poudlard, présente depuis si longtemps. Aucun autre Gryffondor n'était prit à fraterniser avec un Serpentard. L'idée avait simplement de quoi le faire frissonner de dégout.

Un hurlement de rire soudain lui fit tourner la tête et le tira de sa contemplation, et James dû se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au plafond tant la vue de Sirius Black, affalé sur sa table et secoué d'un rire, était habituelle.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient repris les cours, et bien qu'aucun des garçons n'ait oublié l'Incident Dramatique du Poudlard Express, comme James s'amusait à se le désigner, aucune remarque sortant de l'ordinaire n'avait été faite à ce sujet.

Sirius avait été distant avec Remus pendant quelques jours, sans doute encore vexé par son attitude dans le train, mais à les regarder parler avec animation à côté de lui en compagnie de Peter après la blague qu'avait raconté Remus, James savait que la rancune n'avait pas été de longue durée. Il se demandait parfois si ce n'était qu'une façade de la part de ses deux amis. Sirius attendait-il le bon moment avant de frapper plus fort ? Remus voulait-il simplement faire oublier l'incident en se comportant de cette manière si insouciante qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? C'était tout à fait possible, en tout cas.

Il repensa à ce que Sirius lui avait confié dans le train. Son ami ne croyait clairement pas aux excuses de Remus à propos de sa pauvre mère. James, lui, ne voyait aucune raison à ne pas croire Remus. Pourquoi donc leur ami leur mentirait-il ? Comment aurait-il même pu inventer de toute part un mensonge aussi odieux ? C'était inimaginable, et James n'y aurait jamais pensé sans l'intervention de Sirius. Son ami était bien trop paranoïaque, voilà tout, pensait-il lorsqu'il voulait se rassurer.

Mais le doute persistait. Que fallait-il faire ? En attendant que Sirius s'épanche un peu plus sur ses soupçons, James n'avait aucune raison de douter de Remus. D'autant plus que l'entente entre ses deux amis, qu'elle soit un masque ou non, l'arrangeait grandement.

Ne souhaitant d'avantage y réfléchir et s'ennuyant à mourrir de ce professeur de Défense qui ne venait pas, James fixa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la paire Gryffondor/Serpentard située opportunément devant lui, et tendit l'oreille.

\- ... et ma mère s'est fâchée, disait Evans. Elle lui a interdit de sortir.

De derrière lui, James vit Rogue hocher la tête d'un geste bref qui fit secouer ses cheveux gras.

\- Sage décision de sa part.

\- Ne dis pas ça, reprocha doucement Evans. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Je... Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop, c'est évident... toi-même tu ne peux le nier. Mais tu peux quand même compatir, non ? Ce n'est pas très drôle de rester enfermé une partie des vacances...

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules d'un air sombre, mais ne répondit pas. Evans le regarda pendant quelques secondes, la tête inclinée sur le côté, puis soupira.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu te confies à moi, Sev...

_Sev. _Encore une chose que James ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce diminutif débile ? Étaient-ils si proches que ça ?

D'après Marlene McKinnon, en tout cas, oui. James et elle étant relativement doués en Métamorphose, il arrivait souvent que le Professeur McGonagall leur demande pendant ses heures de cours de travailler ensemble. Et immanquablement, lorsqu'ils finissaient en avance le travail demandé, Marlene délivrait un flot de plaintes envers tout et rien. Et il fallait dire que Severus Rogue faisait bien souvent partie de ses plaintes... La jeune fille ne pouvait le supporter, et avouait ne le faire que par pure amitié pour Evans.

James se tourna vers elle, et vit qu'elle était assise à côté de Lauren Clark, une autre des Gryffondors. Il attendit d'avoir capté son attention puis, de la tête, il montra Evans et Rogue. Les deux jeunes filles, qui jusqu'alors discutaient gaiement, eurent la même expression exagérée de dégout - Marlene fit mine de vomir par dessus sa table tandis que Lauren mima, à grand recourt de grimaces, un étouffement.

Ressentant soudainement l'envie de démontrer ses talents d'enchanteur, James était sur le point de demander à Sirius de le joindre dans une tentative de mauvais coup sur Servilus - c'était un Serpentard, il le méritait sûrement -, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit enfin. Le calme se réinstalla, et tous se levèrent de leur chaise comme le leur avait enseigné Spikes.

À une exception près. Ce ne fut pas Spikes qui entra, mais le professeur McGonagall. Les sourcils froncés, elle tenait un petit morceau de parchemin dans la main. Sentant certainement le regard de plus d'une personne sur celui-ci, elle le rangea dans une poche de sa robe.

\- Rasseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle avança au niveau du bureau du professeur, et balaya la classe des yeux.

\- Je ne suis ici que pour transmettre un message, dit-elle. Votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'assurera pas votre leç -

\- YOUPIIIII ! s'exclama James en brandissant son poing en l'air.

\- Je vous prierai, Mr Potter, de garder vos exclamations pour vous-même, gronda McGonagall.

James lui sourit innocemment.

\- Désolé, Professeur ! dit-il jovialement.

\- Et où est-il ? demanda paresseusement Sirius.

McGonagall plissa les yeux et regarda son élève, lequel était toujours avachi sur sa chaise.

\- Les affaires de votre professeur ne vous concernent pas, Black. Et redressez-vous.

\- OK, 'compris, répondit-il en se repositionnant sur sa chase avec une lueur maline dans les yeux. Top secret, hm ?

McGonagall claqua de la langue.

\- Très bien.. Vous pouvez sortir, le cours est annulé, dit-elle en s'adressant à toute la classe. Je me dois de retourner auprès de mes Cinquièmes Années.

Si tôt eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'il y eut un brouhaha assourdissant tandis que les élèves quittaient bruyamment la salle en reprenant leurs conversations, ou en spéculant joyeusement sur les raisons de l'absence de leur professeur.

\- Et ne vous promenez pas à côté des salles de classes en troupeaux ! cria-t-elle en tentant de recouvrir le bruit. Il y a des élèves qui _travaillent_ !

\- Grand bien leur fasse, marmonna James en sortant de la salle.

Les quatre amis dehors, ils prirent ensemble la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, Remus faisant part à Peter de son inquiétude face au retard dans le programme qu'allait causer l'absence du professeur.

\- Parce que, tu comprends, disait-il, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles n'auront pas de retard, eux. Et c'est tout à fait dans le style de Spikes de nous donner à l'examen quelque chose qu'on aurait pas encore vu en cours. Il dirait "Rien ne vous interdisait de vous renseigner auprès de vos camarades !".

\- Et bien, puisque tu connais si bien la solution, intervint James, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire: va causer aux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles !

\- Et puis... les examens ne sont que dans cinq mois, hein ? demanda Peter nerveusement. On a encore le temps...

Remus le regarda d'un air désapprobateur tandis que James tapotait doucement la tête de Peter avec un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est l'influence de James et Sirius qui te fait dire ça. Mais tu ne dois pas prendre les examens à la légère; ce ne sont peut-être pas les BUSES, mais ils déterminent si -

\- Désolé d'interrompre cette magnifique leçon de morale, coupa Sirius, mais on est obligé d'aller là-haut ?

\- Là-haut, où ?

\- Dans la Tour.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

\- Et où voudrais-tu aller, sinon ? Tu ne te risquerais jamais d'aller à la bibliothèque - je te rappelle que tu as peur de te faire dévorer par les livres -, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est en hiver, donc il est hors de question de s'aventurer dehors.

James pouffa.

\- Wow, Remus, rigola Sirius, pas la peine de me sortir tous ces mots ! C'est juste que je m'ennuie, et qu'on n'a rien à faire en haut -

\- ... à part nos devoirs -

\- ... et qu'il aurait été pas mal de se promener un peu, non ? continua Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Vous en dites quoi, James ? Peter ?

James contempla la proposition pendant quelques secondes. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, elle était nettement plus réjouissante que toutes les autres perspectives qui s'offraient à eux.

\- Il a raison, vous savez, dit-il. On n'a presque pas de devoirs !

\- Tu oublies l'essai en botanique pour lundi, intervint doucement Peter, sans doute désireux de racheter son crédit auprès de Remus après qu'il lui ait gentiment reproché de ne pas prendre sa scolarité au sérieux.

\- Botanique ?! s'esclaffa Sirius. Ne me dit pas que tu fais ton travail de _botanique _en avance ?

Peter, visiblement entre deux eaux, regardait maintenant Remus comme s'il l'accusait de le discréditer auprès de ses deux autres amis.

\- Mais Peter a tout à fait raison, affirma ce dernier fermement. Faire ses devoirs en avance, c'est la clé pour réussir ses études.

\- On est en Première Année, Remus, coupa James doucement. Relax ! On se ballade un peu, et dès qu'on revient, promis, tu pourras faire tous les devoirs que tu veux ! Et toi aussi ! ajouta-t-il joyeusement en direction de Peter.

\- Alors ? insista Sirius. S'il-te-plaît, Remus, tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi drôle sans toi !

Tâchant de ne pas trop rougir du compliment indirect de ses amis, Remus croisa les bras et sembla réfléchir.

\- Bon, OK, dit-il enfin. Où allons-nous ?

0000

Cela faisait maintenant quarante-cinq minutes que les quatre garçons se promenaient sans destination particulière dans le château. James et Sirius, en bons leaders du petit groupe, décidaient spontanément des escaliers et des couloirs à emprunter. Tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, en haut, ou en bas selon leur humeur du moment.

James, bien que ne le montrant pas, commençait à douter de ce petit jeu. Ils n'avaient encore rien 'découvert' qui vaille quelque intérêt, et monter et descendre des escaliers sans but précis ne l'amusait pas plus que cela. Il avait cru, au départ, que Poudlard regorgerait de passages secrets, de salles inexplorées aux propriétés mystérieuses. C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait laissé entendre son père dans toutes les histoires qu'il lui avait raconté lorsqu'il était petit et qui avaient souvent eu pour lieu d'action le château.

Mais jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés sur leur chemin consistait de placards à balais - l'un d'entre eux envahi par un couple de Sixièmes Années, pour le plus grand désarroi de Peter - et de vielles armures enchantées. En somme, rien de très palpitant pour le jeune garçon.

Peut-être pourrait-il mettre sa fierté de côté et demander conseil à son père dans sa prochaine lettre ? C'était tentant, d'avoir tous les secrets du château - ou du moins, une poignée - à portée d'une lettre, mais cela ne remplacerait en rien le sentiment d'orgueil à l'idée d'être celui à l'origine de la découverte.

_Tant pis_, se dit-il. Il serait patient et attendrait qu'une idée de génie ne vienne l'éclairer.

Remus avait pourtant proposé, à un certain moment, de tapoter avec sa baguette les briques des murs dans les couloirs, disant que s'il y avait des passages secrets, ces derniers ne se révèleraient pas tout seuls. Suivant le conseil de leur ami, et munis d'un nouvel espoir, les trois autres garçons firent de même et pendant quelques minutes, le seul bruit audible du couloir provenait du tapement à un rythme irrégulier des baguettes contres les briques.

Mais le seul résultat que tirèrent les garçons de cette expérience fut l'agacement de certains tableaux, que les bruits répétitifs empêchaient de se reposer. James fut bien tenté de leur répliquer que le repos d'un tableau lui importait peu, mais Remus l'arrêta du regard. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se mettre à dos les tableaux de Poudlard, pas quand on avait encore plus de six ans à passer au sein du château.

Ils arrêtèrent alors leur manège - même si James pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil que Peter tapait encore, de temps en temps et sans grande conviction, les murs dans l'espoir qu'il se produise quelque chose - et entreprirent de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Même Remus ne leur fit aucune remarque sur cet échec, la déception se lisant sur le visage de Sirius devant l'avoir retenu, et ensemble ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la Grosse Dame.

\- Bon, dit Sirius en tapant dans ses mains d'un air faussement enjoué, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ne s'est pas amusé, non ?

Remus haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui le dit, Sirius.

Sirius s'affaissa un peu.

\- Oh, ça va, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! s'exclama-t-il. Imagine qu'on ait découvert - je ne sais pas, moi - le laboratoire secret de Dumbledore !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit mouvement rapide de ses doigts, puis mima le vieux sorcier en train de mettre un ingrédient dans un chaudron invisible.

\- Une salle comme celle là n'existe pas, Sirius. Dumbledore ne se livre pas à des tas d'expériences tordues, dit Remus en souriant à moitié.

\- Ça ne fait rien, Sirius, intervint James en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, la prochaine fois, on sera mieux préparés !

\- Préparés à quoi donc, chers amis ? demanda une voix de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, où comme il préférait être interpellé, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, flottait joyeusement à quelques centimètres du sol - ou du moins, tout aussi joyeusement que le pouvait un fantôme. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, paré de son habituel pourpoint et chapeau à plume, ajustait tranquillement la fraise qu'il avait autour du cou tout en souriant aux quatre garçons.

\- Ah, salut Nick, dit James avec un geste désinvolte de la main. La routine ?

\- Oh... oui. La vie d'un fantôme, vous savez..., commença-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour se désigner. Cela n'a rien de palpitant.

\- Haha, oui, c'est le cas de le dire ! s'exclama James sans réfléchir.

Nick et les autres garçons le regardèrent fixement, perplexes.

\- Euh... Laissez tomber.

Nick s'éclaircit alors la gorge comme pour faire passer un léger trouble, certainement causé par la remarque-pas-si-bien-choisie de James.

\- Alors... je me demandais, qu'elle est donc cette tâche à laquelle vous devez être préparés ? questionna le fantôme.

James regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur, puis haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de but précis en ce moment, et revenaient tout juste d'une escapade pour le moins infructueuse. À moins que...

\- Sirius ? appela James.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit la semaine dernière ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Ce mot que t'a donné le mec de Gryffondor, qui mentionnait les cuisines, je crois ?

La bouche de Sirius forma un 'o' parfait, et son visage s'illumina. Fébrilement, il commença à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche du fameux papier.

\- De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? demanda Peter qui semblait perdu.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, Sirius étant trop occupé à chercher, et James croisant intensément les doigts pour qu'il trouve le parchemin.

\- Remus, tu sais, toi ? dit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et regarda James qui avait désormais décroisé les doigts et rejoint Sirius dans le but de l'aider à mieux fouiller ses poches.

\- Je suis sûr qu'une explication ne va pas tarder, Peter.

Remus regarda ensuite le fantôme.

\- Excusez-nous, Nick, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester. Mes amis sont juste un peu... Enfin... Trop...

Il fit un geste significatif en direction de Sirius qui avait à présent sa robe relevée au dessus de sa tête, et de James qui cherchait frénétiquement le papier dans les poches du pantalon de son ami.

\- Ça ne fait rien, répondit Nick. Il me tarde de savoir ce que ce papier a de si impor -

\- _JE L'AI !_ s'exclama James en brandissant en l'air un petit mot chiffonné.

\- Magnifique..., dit Remus d'une voix chargée d'ironie et en faisant semblant d'applaudir. Maintenant que vous avez votre précieux sésame, est-il possible d'avoir une explication ?

\- Sésame ? répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, Sirius, répondit Remus en secouant la tête. Alors ?

James déplia le parchemin et l'aplatit du plat de la main avec minutie en prenant appui sur son genou.

\- Ce parchemin, dit-il en l'agitant sous le nez de Remus, contient une information capitale.

\- James, stop, dit Remus en lui prenant le poignet pour arrêter le mouvement importun. Je ne vois rien si tu fais ça.

Il lui prit le papier des mains et lut ce qu'il y avait marqué. Curieux, Peter et Nick s'avancèrent vers lui et lurent par dessus son épaule.

\- _Demande conseil au Moine Gras, il saura t'éclairer, _murmura Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas le fantôme des Poufsouffles, par hasard ? demanda Peter en plissant les yeux pour se rappeler.

Nick hocha la tête.

\- Lui-même.

\- "Il s'aura t'éclairer"... pour quoi, au juste ? demanda Remus. Vous ne pensez quand-même pas qu'il va vous révéler l'emplacement des cuisines ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Sirius tandis que le ventre de Peter gargouillait bruyamment.

Remus le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Connaissant votre réputation de fauteur de trouble - et ne me regarde pas comme ça, James, tu sais très bien ce que les professeurs pensent -, cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit disposé à vous répondre.

Ça c'est du Remus tout-craché, pensa James. Toujours à vouloir les réprimander pour leurs retenues même lorsque un professeur leur avait fait la leçon juste avant. Peut-être avait-il l'impression que ses paroles auraient plus d'impact... ce qui n'était pas toujours faux. Remus avait le don de leur faire culpabiliser pour des actions, sans toutefois aller jusqu'au regret, alors même l'idée leur avait parue fabuleuse quelques secondes auparavant.

James s'était souvent interrogé, lorsque parfois Remus refusait d'aller en escapade avec eux la nuit, sur la peur irrationnelle de son ami vis-à-vis des infractions au règlement. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il à ce point avoir peur du renvoi ? Poudlard ne revoyait que très rarement des élèves, et cette tendance s'était encore plus amenuisée sous le directorat de Dumbledore qui préférait les approches nettement moins radicales. Peut-être Remus ne voulait-il tout simplement pas décevoir ses parents ? Après tout, il semblait tenir très à cœur le côté académique de son éducation à Poudlard, et James préférait ne pas le questionner là-dessus que de donner à Remus la fausse impression qu'il remettait en question sa place dans le groupe.

\- Remus..., dit-il finalement dans un soupir. Tu réfléchis trop !

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Nick alors que Remus s'apprêtait à répliquer, nous autres fantômes ne sommes pas au courant des dernières nouvelles de l'école. Je veux dire par là que les professeurs ne voient pas d'intérêt à nous informer.

James faillit éclater de rire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était nécessaire d'informer spécifiquement les fantômes de Poudlard pour qu'ils soient au courant de leurs frasques. L'idée en était presque vexante.

\- HA ! Tu as vu, Remus ! s'exclama Sirius s'accrochant au renseignement de Nick. Les fantômes ne savent pas !

Remus croisa les bras.

\- Très bien. Et de qui est le mot ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Un mec de Gryffondor. 'Jamais vu avant.

\- En quelle année était-il ? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

\- 'Sais pas. Assez grand, on aurait dit.

Remus décroisa les bras puis, miraculeusement, sourit.

\- J'imagine que ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal d'aller voir le Moine Gras, dans ce cas, dit-il. J'avoue que je suis moi-même curieux quant à la location des cuisines...

\- Pour aller te faire des orgies de chocolat chaud ? le taquina Sirius tandis que James levait le poing en l'air d'un signe victorieux.

Remus baissa les yeux, incapable de retenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues.

\- Nick ? demanda-t-il plutôt en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Sauriez-vous où se trouve le Moine Gras ?

Le fantôme porta une main à son torse et les regarda avec une pointe de déception.

\- Et ne pourrais-je pas plutôt moi, fantôme de Gryffondor, aider les élèves de ma Maison ? Quel besoin avez-vous d'aller voir le Moine Gras ? De plus, vous n'êtes pas à Poufsouffle... Mais peut-être auriez-vous dû, étant donné votre enthousiasme à demander de l'aide au Moine Gras, termina-t-il à mi-voix.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard, surpris par l'attitude du fantôme. Sirius fixait Nick, un coin de sa bouche relevé avec amusement face à ce qui était clairement une démonstration de jalousie de la part du fantôme.

\- Euh..., commença James. Si vous savez où se trouvent les cuisines, pas de problème ! On pensait que vous ne saviez pas, c'est tout. Sinon, notre euh... choix se serait immédiatement porté sur vous !

Il lui flasha un sourire angélique.

\- Je n'en doute pas, cher ami, lui répondit le fantôme en se redressant un peu. Je suis dans ce château depuis de longs et interminables siècles; il va de soi que je connais le chemin des cuisines, même si je ne peux, hélas, en profiter. Il vous suffit simplement de descendre dans le Hall et de prendre le premier escalier sur votre gauche. Trouvez ensuite le tableau de la nature morte, et passez à travers. Vous serez alors, sans aucun doute, dans les cuisines de Poudlard !

James, Remus et Peter se dévisagèrent, clairement perplexes mais ne sachant comment intervenir sans blesser le fantôme. Sirius, lui, ne s'encombra pas de toutes ces futilités.

\- Passer à _travers_ ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Comment est-on censés y arriver, nous ? On n'est pas des fantômes !

Le regard de Nick s'assombrit visiblement. Sirius aurait _peut-être_ dû, finalement, s'encombrer des futilités.

\- Hum, ce qu'il veut dire, ajouta précipitamment Remus, c'est que notre consistance est solide. Nous ne pouvons pas passer _à_ _travers_ un mur, par exemple. Ou dans le cas présent, un tableau.

Nick eut l'air pensif.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, vous trouverez le Moine Gras au sous sol, dit-il brièvement. Vous connaissez le chemin.

Il les regarda encore quelques instants, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Un merci n'aurait pas été de trop.

Et la tête haute, le fantôme traversa le mur le plus proche, et disparu.

\- Non - Nick ! s'exclama Remus. On n'est pas - _Merci de votre aide_ _!_

Les mots résonnèrent dans le couloir vide pendant quelques secondes. Puis, inévitablement, les quatre garçons explosèrent de rire.

\- On a quand-même réussit à vexer un fantôme ! dit Sirius en essuyant une larme.

\- _Tu_ as réussi, rectifia Remus. Et puis je pense qu'il était simplement jaloux.

James rigola de plus belle.

\- Bon allez, dit-il enfin, les cuisines nous attendent !

Et c'est ainsi qu'au lieu de prendre la direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils descendirent les six étages les menant au Hall d'entrée dans une ambiance nettement moins morose que précédemment, les garçons ayant désormais un objectif en vue. Prenant, comme leur avait expliqué Nick, le premier escalier à gauche, ils le descendirent et débouchèrent sur un large couloir éclairé d'une multitude de torches et dont les murs de pierre étaient décorés de tableaux multicolores, la plupart représentant des victuailles.

Ne s'étant jamais aventurés dans cette partie du château, les quatre amis regardaient avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension le couloir vide, ne sachant où aller.

\- OK, dit James en tapant dans ses mains, ça c'est fait. On a trouvé le couloir. Manque plus que le fantôme et...

Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur chacun des tableaux accrochés au mur en face de lui.

\- Nick nous a parlé de nature morte, je crois..., poursuivit-il les yeux plissés. Ou un truc similaire. Qu'est-ce-que c'est, au juste ?

Son regard se tourna instinctivement vers Remus, qu'il pensait être le plus à même à répondre à sa question.

\- Et bien, commença ce dernier, je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble qu'une nature morte représente en général des objets ou des éléments inanimés, comme des fruits ou des fleurs... Mais ici...

\- Il n'y a que ça, termina James en se grattant le menton.

Il désigna d'un mouvement bref de la tête les tableaux. Tous représentaient effectivement des natures mortes.

\- Pff..., soupira Sirius, frustré. Nick n'aurait pas pu être un poil plus précis ? Ça ne l'aurait pas tué !

\- Vous êtes bien drôle, mon jeune ami ! dit une voix gaie de derrière lui.

Les quatre amis sursautèrent et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un fantôme.

Celui-ci, en revanche, était différent. Il n'avait pas, contrairement à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, une fraise pour dissimuler son cou. Cou qui d'ailleurs ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à tenir, ce qui laisser supposer qu'il n'avait pas été décapité - ou dans le cas de Nick, _quasiment_ décapité. Son visage était jovial et on n'y lisait pas la pointe de regret et de chagrin qu'il y avait parfois sur le visage du fantôme de Gryffondor, quand bien même ce dernier essayait de dissimuler ces aspects sous des airs chevaleresques.

Il était facile de deviner, pensa James en regardant le tour de taille du fantôme, qu'il s'agissait du Moine Gras.

\- Pardon ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

\- Je disais, "vous êtes bien drôle, mon jeune ami", répéta le Moine Gras en insistant sur sa diction. Une chance que _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington _n'ait pas été là pour vous entendre dire de tels propos, ajouta-t-il en donnant délibérément un ton pompeux au nom du fantôme.

\- Une chance, oui ! s'exclama Sirius. Nous venons justement de le quitter, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

\- C'est parce qu'il était _jaloux_, Sirius ! expliqua une nouvelle fois Remus.

\- Jaloux ? répéta le Moine Gras en haussant si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous sa chevelure. De qui donc ?

\- De.. vous, je suppose, dit Remus.

Le Moine éclata d'un rire franc.

\- De moi ? Voyons, jeune garçon, Sir Nicholas n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux de moi ! Regardez un peu, dit-il en faisant un tour sur lui même pour illustrer son propos.

James sourit. Ce fantôme savait définitivement comment s'attirer la sympathie des élèves.

\- C'est-à-dire que.., commença Remus en tentant de dissimuler son amusement au profit d'un air plus 'professionnel', nous étions à votre recherche.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le Moine Gras en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Si c'est cela que vous avez eu le malheur de dire à Nick, je pense que cela aura effectivement contribué à réduire son assurance personnelle. Vous comprenez, le pauvre tente depuis des siècles de se faire accepter dans le Club des Chasseurs sans Tête, et essuie chaque année un nouveau refus. À force, il y a de quoi décourager un homme !

\- Ça existe, un club comme ça ? murmura Peter avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui jeune homme ! affirma le fantôme avant de poursuivre. Personnellement, je soupçonne Nick d'essayer dans ses moments les plus désespérés d'arracher sa propre tête. Car le pauvre n'a malheureusement pas perdu toute sa tête lors de sa décapitation, ce qui l'empêche d'être un candidat approprié pour une telle association...

\- Que c'est triste... ! se moqua Sirius.

Le Moine Gras eut un léger sourire en sa direction, mais ne commenta pas d'avantage l'issue.

\- Ne nous égarons pas, jeunes amis. Que puis-je pour vous que Sir Nicholas ne peut ?

\- Et bien, commença Remus après avoir interrogé ses amis du regard, nous avons entendu dire que Poudlard hébergeait des cuisines...

\- Naturellement.

\- Pourriez-vous éventuellement nous indiquer comment y pénétrer ? termina-t-il poliment.

\- Certainement, leur dit le fantôme avec un hochement de tête. J'imagine que Nick ne connait pas le moyen d'y pénétrer à la façon... erm... Humaine, je dirais ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Remus en lui souriant timidement.

\- Sacré Nick, il ne cessera jamais de me faire rire. Que vous a-t-il dit, exactement ?

\- De, je cite, dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur, "Trouver le tableau de la nature morte, et passer à travers" !

La Moine explosa d'un rire qui fit trembler les murs du couloir.

\- Qu'il est drôle ce Nick ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque son hilarité se fut calmée. _Passer à travers... _Vous m'étonnez que vous soyez aller chercher de l'aide...

Le fantôme posa alors ses mains sur ses larges hanches, et fit un tour sur lui-même en regardant le couloir.

\- Suivez-moi, les garçons, dit-il finalement en faisant un geste incitatif dans leur direction. Je vais vous y conduire, moi, à la bonne nature morte !

Rigolant toujours, le fantôme se déplaça de quelques mètres dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une peinture. Une nature morte.

\- C'est celle-là, dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

Les quatre garçons levèrent les yeux vers le tableau. Il représentait une immense coupe en argent, débordante de fruits tout aussi grands.

\- Il nous suffit, à nous autres fantômes, de passer à travers, expliqua le Moine Gras en reprenant la parole. Mais vous, dont la consistance solide ne le permet pas, devez procéder autrement.

Il scanna des yeux les garçons.

\- Tenez, vous, dit-il en désignant Peter de la tête. Approchez.

Hésitant, ce dernier jeta un regard effrayé à ses amis.

\- Oh oh ! s'exclama le fantôme. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Ce ne sont que des fruits ! Tendez donc la main, et chatouillez la poire.

Écarquillant les yeux devant cette requête peu commune, les trois amis regardèrent Peter s'avancer, tendre la main, et titiller la poire verte. Instantanément, cette dernière frétilla et gloussa, et se changea en une grande poignée de même couleur.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Sirius.

Le fantôme lui fit un signe de la tête et sans plus attendre, Sirius passa devant Peter qui n'avait pas bougé, actionna la poignée et poussa le tableau qui faisait apparemment office de porte.

James poussa Sirius en avant et entra à son tour.

Il se trouva dans une immense salle, de proportions similaires avec la Grande Salle, dont les hauts murs supportaient des quantités de casseroles, marmites, et poêles, et qui avait en son fond une impressionnante cheminée de briques. En face de lui, James remarqua quatre longues tables recouvertes partiellement de nourriture qui lui rappelaient étrangement les tables de la Grande Salle. Il supposa que ce n'était pas un hasard.

\- Zut alors ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est trop cool ici !

James se retourna et vit que Remus, Peter, et le Moine Gras étaient entrés. À l'exception de ce dernier, qui avait un regard extrêmement amusé, tous avaient les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.

Remus désigna soudain quelque chose à leur droite.

\- Est-ce-que ce sont des...

\- Des Elfes de Maison, c'est exact ! compléta le fantôme en souriant.

\- Whaou, souffla Remus. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici.

\- Moi non plus, dit James en regardant la bonne centaine d'elfes qui s'effarait dans la cuisine, sans doute en train de préparer leur diner.

De loin, il vit un grand nombre de ces derniers s'incliner dans leur direction et immédiatement, trois d'entres-eux s'approchèrent des quatre amis.

\- Monsieur, couina l'un deux en s'inclinant très bas devant Remus qui avait le moins avancé dans la cuisine. Que Monsieur entre !

Il tendit une petite main et tira légèrement sur la manche de Remus. Ce dernier sursauta.

\- Pimpy ne voulait pas effrayer Monsieur, Monsieur ! s'exclama rapidement l'elfe. Que Monsieur s'avance ! Que désire Monsieur ?

\- Je... Je..., balbutia Remus. À vrai dire -

\- Des scones et de la crème, y'en a ? demanda Sirius d'un ton impérieux.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur. Bocky se dépêche, Monsieur ! couina un autre elfe.

\- Sirius ! s'exclama Remus en sortant de sa torpeur. Nul besoin d'être si autoritaire !

Son ami haussa les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est pas comme s'ils allaient se vexer ou quoique ce soit.

\- Remus, toujours à la défense des plus faibles ! s'exclama James avec un sourire.

Les joues de Remus se colorèrent, mais il tenta de cacher son malaise en croisant les bras d'un geste qu'il espérait assuré.

\- Et en quoi est-ce mal ? demanda-t-il.

\- En rien, en rien, assura précipitamment James. Ma mère fait pareil, tu sais, elle insiste pour qu'on soit extrêmement aimable avec les nôtres. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais il est vrai que je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal d'être un peu autoritaire avec eux.

\- Ce sont des _Elfes_ ! dit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Ce ne sont même pas des humains.

James fit un signe en direction de Sirius pour qu'il arrête. Clairement, le sujet mettait Remus mal à l'aise et il ne pensait pas qu'un débat avec Sirius, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de fervents militants du Sang-Pur, allait faire quoique ce soit pour améliorer la situation. Heureusement, Bocky revenait déjà avec un plateau remplit de pâtisseries, ce qui évita à James de trouver un moyen de couper court à la discussion.

\- Allez, venez ! dit Sirius en se servant. Je ne vais pas manger tout ça moi-même !

Ils s'approchèrent du plateau où Peter se saisit de trois scones à la fois, mais Remus resta légèrement en retrait, comme hésitant à se servir. James eut un sourire.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à tout ça, Remus. Comme je le connais, dit-il en désignant Sirius qui avalait goulument son deuxième scone, ce goinfre va vouloir que l'on vienne ici quatre fois par semaine !

\- Quatre fois par semaine ? répéta Sirius la bouche pleine. Tu es tombé sur la tête, Potter.

Il avala son biscuit, puis en trempa un troisième dans un peu de crème.

\- Non. Maintenant, je viens ici _tous les jours_ !

* * *

_**Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre, merci pour vos reviews et les ajouts dans les favoris, j'y suis très sensible (c'est un peu comme mon cadeau de Noël à moi ^^) Donc n'hésitez pas à m'inoooooonder de cadeaux, ils sont gratuits ceux-là :D Et bien sûr, joyeuses fêtes !**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le petit retard (eh, on n'a pas encore atteint le mois !), on va mettre ça sur le compte de toutes ces personnes talentueuses qui nous ont quitté en ce début d'année (ALAN) et qui ont retardé mon travail (faux...).**_

_**Merci à Redver Syncess, Bloclang, ClumsyFangirl, Black, Titus28, et Pineapple pour leurs reviews !**_

**Chapitre 23 : _Remus ?!_**

Remus jura silencieusement. Le plateau qu'il tenait à la main avait failli tomber pour la deuxième fois.

Ses mains tremblaient, et il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire tomber quoique ce soit.

Il tenta de retrouver son équilibre, et ajusta la position du plateau entre ses mains. Manquant de le renverser à nouveau, il s'arrêta.

\- Sirius ! s'écria-t-il. Attends une minute !

Dix mètres devant lui, les bras tout aussi chargés que Remus, Sirius s'arrêta et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Dépêche-toi, Remus, dit-il en se retournant. À ce rythme là, nous n'y serons pas avant la semaine prochaine !

Remus hocha précipitamment la tête. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche; Sirius n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et cela n'étonnerait pas Remus que son ami décide soudainement qu'il avait mieux à faire que de l'attendre. Ce nouvel élément faisant pression sur lui, Remus fit de son mieux pour se dépêcher. Il s'accroupit, incapable de retenir une légère grimace, et posa le plateau au sol. Il réarrangea les quatre mugs de chocolat chaud et les deux plats de muffins de manière à mieux équilibrer le plateau puis se releva, tentant de dissimuler la certaine crispation de ses muscles.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Sirius de là où il se trouvait.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, dit Remus. On peut y aller.

Ensemble, ils se remirent en marche, priant Merlin de ne croiser personne à cette heure tardive. Car Remus doutait fortement que deux élèves de Première année surpris à errer à vingt-trois heures dans les couloirs de l'école, les bras chargés de victuailles qui ne pouvaient provenir que d'un seul endroit, fussent relâchés sans embarras par un professeur.

Mais malgré les risques qu'il y avait à se faire prendre et à écoper d'une bonne poignée de retenues, il semblait que Sirius venait de ralentir la cadence. Remus, bien que détestant qu'on prenne pitié de lui et n'aimant pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse reconnaitre en lui des signes de fatigue, lui en était reconnaissant. Car bien qu'il soit parti aux cuisines de son propre accord, il en regrettait la décision. À une soirée de la pleine lune de janvier, son corps protestait violemment contre le repos qui lui était refusé.

Et pourtant, il avait _su. _Il avait su, il y a une heure, lorsque ses amis avaient proposé que deux d'entre-eux partent aux cuisines, qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Il aurait dû rester dans le dortoir, comme James et Peter, en attendant confortablement que quelqu'un lui apporte son chocolat chaud. En général, il ne se permettait pas de telles aventures les veilles de pleine lune, et préférait de loin s'adonner à des activités calmes et peu contraignantes physiquement. Mais persuadé par ses amis qui lui avaient dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une petite promenade pour lui redonner un peu de couleur, et aussi par sa volonté de se rendre utile au groupe et de dissiper les éventuels soupçons qui pouvaient peser sur lui, il avait accepté d'y aller en compagnie de Sirius qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de descendre aux cuisines.

La présence de Sirius, en soi, ne le gênait pas. Remus avait abandonné l'attitude quelque peu distante qu'il avait eue envers lui dans le train et avait décidé, en dépit de ce que lui avait dit son père, de renouer les liens avec Sirius. Au début méfiant de ce changement, Sirius avait d'abord, à son tour, gardé ses distances avec lui. Remus, pessimiste comme toujours dès que l'amitié était concernée, avait cru que c'était fini et que Sirius en avait eu marre du frêle Sang-Mêlé qui entachait la dynamique du groupe en disparaissant si souvent. Heureusement, Sirius comprenant bien vite que le changement d'attitude de Remus était sincère, la situation fut de courte durée. D'un accord tacite, le sujet de la dispute ne fut plus abordé et aucun autre incident incluant la cage thoracique de Remus ne fut à déplorer. Le garçon n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que les suites de la pleine lune à venir se passent sans encombres.

Manquant de peu de trébucher, Remus revint subitement au présent. Confus, il s'étonna un instant de ne plus voir Sirius devant lui avant de réaliser que son ami était désormais à son niveau. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Remus n'avait rien remarqué et ne savait pas si Sirius avait considérablement ralenti le pas, ou si lui-même avait accéléré en dépit de la douleur.

Jetant un regard sur le côté, Remus observa Sirius: un sourire insouciant dessiné sur ses lèvres, ce dernier marchait d'un pas assuré comme s'il partait à la conquête du monde magique. En somme, une sorte d'archétype de la confiance en soi et de la santé, pensa Remus.

Quelque part, et même s'il en avait honte, il enviait à Sirius cette facilité qu'il avait à tout faire; lui pour qui se balader dans les couloirs la veille d'une pleine lune relevait de l'exploit.

\- Remus ? demanda Sirius qui avait senti sur lui le regard de son ami. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne quelque chose des mains ? J'ai encore un peu de place.

De la tête, il désigna son plateau qui, malgré ses dires, semblait ne pas être en mesure de contenir un seul plat supplémentaire.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit Sirius en remarquant le regard dubitatif de Remus, on ne dirait pas. Mais je peux empiler deux assiettes, ou utiliser ce sortilège qui -

\- Merci Sirius, mais je peux me débrouiller, répondit Remus en réussissant à sourire. On arrive bientôt, en plus.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête le dernier escalier qu'ils devaient monter. Serrant les dents, il s'attela à grimper les marches sans rien laisser transparaitre sur ce qui se passait au niveau de son corps. Sa maudite jambe lui envoyait des vagues de douleur à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied, et ses jointures endolories protestaient contre cet escalier qui semblait interminable. À côté de lui, ne se rendant compte de rien, Sirius sifflotait paisiblement. Remus aurait bien voulu lui intimer de se taire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir proférer une parole compréhensible sans dévoiler son mal-être. Endurant tant bien que mal les sifflotements de Sirius qui lui tournaient la tête, Remus arriva finalement en haut de l'escalier.

Affichant un sourire, bien que Remus était certain qu'il ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et laissa Sirius prononcer le mot de passe. Ignorant les habituelles remontrances du portrait sur leur errances et l'heure tardive, les deux amis entrèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en silence. Soupirant silencieusement, Remus réalisa qu'il s'était trompé dans ses calculs. Il restait, en effet, encore un escalier à monter avant d'arriver au dortoir.

Se donnant du courage en pensant que cet escalier là était nettement moins haut que les précédents - il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été en Septième Année et obligé de monter tout en haut de la tour -, Remus gravit les marches en silence.

Soulagé d'arriver devant leur porte en un seul morceau, Remus s'effaça et attendit que Sirius pousse cette dernière avec son dos. Bloquant la porte avec son pied, Remus entra juste après lui.

Il esquissa un sourire en remarquant que l'état de leur dortoir n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté. Toujours aussi désordonné, les quatre lits de la chambre délibérément rapprochés et formant un carré, il dégageait de la pièce un sentiment de joie et de liberté.

Au centre du carré artificiel, affalés sur les couvertures et les coussins disposés au sol, James et Peter riaient à gorge déployée.

\- Sirius, Remus ! s'exclama James en les voyant entrer. Vous en avez mit du temps !

Remus réprima un rougissement. Il savait parfaitement que c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient été ralentis, et qu'il en aurait été de même si un professeur ou Picott les avait attrapé. Il essaya d'afficher un sourire confiant et rejoignit ses amis au centre, passant par le petit espace délibérément laissé entre les lits de James et Sirius. Soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cette virée épuisante, il déposa son fardeau sur un des lits, et s'assit. Instantanément, la douleur qu'il avait à la jambe s'estompa et laissa place à une palpitation engourdissante qui lui permit de s'exprimer correctement.

\- Les Elfes ont insisté pour que nous prenions la quasi totalité de la cuisine avec nous, expliqua-t-il.

Ce qui n'était pas, en soi, un mensonge. Les Elfes avaient littéralement voulu mettre dans leurs mains tout ce qui restait encore à cette heure tardive dans la cuisine. Cet enthousiasme et cette servitude auxquels Remus n'était pas habitué faisait rire Sirius qui, à l'inverse de son ami, se plaisait à demander toutes sortes de choses aux Elfes.

\- Vous auriez dû accepter ! s'exclama James. Au moins, _là_, j'aurais compris votre retard.

\- On n'a que deux bras chacun, James, lui rappela Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour sur un coussin. Mais compte sur nous, on repassera !

Remus lui lança un regard qui signifiait "exclus moi de l'équation, je ne viendrai pas" et sourit à l'air indigné que prit Sirius.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis, non ? demanda James en se tournant Remus.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Sirius d'un air ravi avant même que Remus ait pu se démener avec une excuse pour expliquer sa fatigue. Il n'y avait personne en vue, pas même le vieux Picott.

\- Vous auriez quand même pu prendre la cape de James, dit Peter en désignant la valise de James dans laquelle le garçon gardait précieusement l'étoffe.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Peter, railla Sirius. La prochaine fois, essaye de maintenir une cape sur ta tête lorsque tu as un plateau dans les mains !

Peter haussa les épaules, mais se tut. Remus, épuisé au-delà de ce qui était la normale pour une veille de pleine lune, ne fit pas de remarque à Sirius et laissa s'échapper un long bâillement de sa bouche.

\- Quoi, déjà fatigué, Remus ? s'étonna James. On est samedi, pourtant. À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas la journée la plus fatigante de la semaine...

Remus, qui n'avait pas eu l'intention de se faire remarquer, haussa les épaules, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

\- C'est que... Il est quand même tard..., tenta-t-il avec une petite moue.

\- Oh, balivernes ! s'exclama James. On sait tous que ce n'est pas à cause de ça !

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement et sa main, devenue moite, agrippa son genoux en un geste convulsif.

\- Qu'est-ce-que... qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? balbutia-t-il en essayant de maintenir son regard sur James pour se donner plus d'assurance.

James parut surprit par la réaction de Remus. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Rien..., répondit-il, perplexe. Simplement que tu étais fatigué toute la journée; je ne crois pas que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec l'heure...

Son regard était maintenant devenu intrigué.

\- Que croyais-tu ?

Remus se permit une brève inspiration et décrispa ses mains. Visiblement, il s'était fait une fausse frayeur.

\- Rien...

James l'observa encore quelques instants, les yeux plissés. À côté de lui, Sirius s'était arrêté de manger et faisait semblant de s'occuper avec un pan de la couverture, mais Remus savait que son attention était entièrement tournée vers lui. _Stupide, tu es stupide, _se répétait-il dans sa tête. _Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas attirer l'attention sur toi par des réactions exagérées. Tu dois paraitre_ _tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. _S'accrochant à cette pensée, il fit de son mieux pour croiser le regard de James sans baisser les yeux. Finalement, le brun à lunettes haussa les épaules et sourit en sa direction.

\- C'est normal, tu sais, d'être fatigué, lui dit-il en s'étirant d'un air nonchalant.

\- Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui semble ne jamais avoir besoin de se reposer..., marmonna Peter.

James lui envoya un clin d'œil.

\- Vrai, répondit-il avec un air de satisfaction. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas que _d'autres_ puissent se sentir patraques.

\- Je ne suis pas patraque, protesta doucement Remus en feignant d'être vexé. C'est simplement de la fatigue.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, dans ce cas, proposa Sirius en désignant le lit de Remus. On t'aidera à remettre ton lit en place, si tu veux.

Remus secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'intensification de son mal de tête. Il _devait_ leur faire croire qu'il pouvait supporter une simple soirée entre amis, parce que, franchement, quel enfant normal ne le pourrait pas ?

Son stratagème sembla fonctionner puisque Sirius, à l'instar de James quelques instants auparavant, haussa les épaules. _Voilà pour ce soir_, pensa Remus en se détendant. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait pas de problème le lendemain lorsqu'il devrait s'éclipser à l'infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à se retrouver seul un moment, et pourrait éviter les questions indiscrètes qui, autrement, ne manqueraient pas d'être posées par ses amis.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Andromeda, Sirius ? demanda Remus en essayant de changer de sujet.

La main de Sirius tripota nerveusement la couverture sur laquelle il était assit et un muscle dans sa mâchoire se contracta. Voyant cela, Remus se maudit intérieurement pour avoir abordé ce sujet avec son ami, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était ça, ou il risquait d'être confronté à d'avantage de questions d'ordre personnel. Et puis, le cas de la cousine de Sirius l'intriguait énormément, il était donc tout à fait normal de vouloir en savoir plus, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, répondit Sirius. Absolument pas. J'imagine qu'elle m'enverra une lettre dès qu'elle le pourra, mais il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas tellement été en position de le faire jusque là.

James acquiesça et posa une main sur le bras de Sirius.

\- Il faut que tu sois patient..., dit-il. Je suis _sûr_ qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de savourer sa nouvelle liberté !

Sirius le regarda d'un air dubitatif et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'heure soit aux réjouissances pour Andro.

James considéra ce que Sirius venait de lui dire, et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Et tes parents, ton oncle, ta tante... que disent-ils ?

\- Ils sont fous de rage, évidemment, répondit Sirius. Si tu savais à quel point ils se sentent humiliés... D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont rien vu venir. Un jour elle était là, à table, probablement en train d'hocher la tête à toutes les horreurs que disait Bella, et le lendemain, elle avait disparu. Tu parles d'un choc...

Sirius eut un rire nerveux et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Et les recherches ? demanda James.

\- Elles n'ont pas encore porté leurs fruits. Andro et son Né-Moldu restent introuvables.

\- Tant mieux..., souffla Remus.

Il s'attendait à voir son ami acquiescer vigoureusement et à se lancer dans une nouvelle diatribe contre sa famille, mais Sirius ne fit qu'hausser les épaules d'un air sombre.

\- Il parait que ma mère est dans un état impossible, continua-t-il en grignotant un côté de son scone. Je veux dire... Imaginez un peu le truc: ça va faire presque deux mois qu'Andro a disparu, et pas une trace d'elle ! Toutes les personnes missionnées par ma famille rentrent bredouilles de leurs recherches.

\- Comment tu sais ça, Sirius ? demanda Peter. Ce n'est quand même pas ta _mère_ qui t'écrit tout ça, non ?

\- Pff, bien sûr que ce n'est pas ma mère ! s'exclama Sirius en jetant un regard incrédule à Peter pour avoir même évoqué l'idée. C'est Re - Narcissa... Je veux dire - oui - c'est Narcissa qui me tient au courant.

L'espace d'un instant, Remus était sûr d'avoir vu le rouge monter aux joues de Sirius. Mais n'ayant jamais vu son ami rougir auparavant et ne pensant pas que cela était même possible (Sirius mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais paraitre embarrassé, ce qui était, il fallait le reconnaitre, un vestige de son éducation), il se persuada qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple effet de son imagination.

\- Tu lui parles, à celle-là ? s'étonna James.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Sirius en haussa les épaules. Un peu plus depuis toute cette histoire, j'imagine. Elle sait que je m'inquiète pour sa sœur, et... qu'elle veuille le reconnaitre ou non, elle-même n'est pas si indifférente que ça.

\- Bien sûr, dit James. Qui pourrait l'être ?

\- Bella, répondit Sirius avec un grognement.

James haussa les sourcils, indiquant à Sirius qu'une explication plus détaillée serait la bienvenue.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que l'attitude de Bella soit vraiment liée à de l'inquiétude, expliqua Sirius. Je pense que c'est plutôt une sorte de... de sentiment de vengeance, tu vois ? Tu comprends, déjà que ce qu'a fait Andro relève, selon elle, du plus grand des outrages, son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange est en plus reporté justement _à cause_ d'Andromeda !

\- Mais que veut-elle faire ? demanda Peter en écarquillant les yeux. Elle ne peut rien y changer !

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Peter... D'après... erm... d'après Narcissa, elle est décidée à retrouver elle-même Andromeda et le Né-Moldu...

\- Ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, j'imagine ? demanda James avec une grimace.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

\- Une bonne nouvelle ? répéta-t-il. Bella est folle, James. Savoir que c'est sa soeur ne l'arrêtera pas.

Remus grimaça. La famille de Sirius n'avait vraiment rien à envier. Quelque part, son père avait eu raison. Les Black étaient réputés pour avoir des idéaux extrêmes, et ce que Sirius disait sur sa cousine ne faisait que renforcer cela dans l'esprit de Remus. Mais Sirius n'était pas comme eux, pensa-t-il. Si son éducation lui avait enseigné d'horribles préjugés, Remus était au moins certain qu'une partie d'entre-eux s'était maintenant presque volatilisée sous l'influence de ses amis. Ce qui aurait été un soulagement, si Remus avait été Né-Moldu.

Néanmoins, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Lorsque plus tard, il se leva pour aller se coucher, Remus, Sang-Mêlé et loup-garou, se prépara mentalement à une nuit agitée, employée à redouter l'effet d'une nouvelle pleine lune sur l'état de son amitié avec les trois garçons.

0000

De la vapeur émanait de la salle de bain. Au dessus du lavabo, le miroir était couvert de buée. Mis à part le bruit de l'eau, l'endroit était silencieux.

Les minutes passèrent puis, finalement, à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche, l'eau se coupa. Un pommeau de douche fut reposé. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et le garçon en émergea, ses pieds se posant sur le tapis qu'il avait disposé au sol.

Il se saisit d'une des serviettes qu'il avait posée sur le panier à linge et la frotta vigoureusement dans ses cheveux avant d'en prendre une autre et de la passer avec précaution sur le reste de son corps. Avec soin, il tamponna les points qui requerraient une attention particulière et termina son procédé en enroulant la serviette autour de ses hanches.

Dans sa tête, il se répétait sans arrêt le même discours.

_"Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Ma mère a eu une chute de tension très inquiétante dimanche matin, et avec tout le reste, les docteurs ont eu peur que cela ne lui soit fatal."_

Devait-il dire "dimanche matin" ? "Dimanche après-midi" ne serait-il pas plus crédible ? Après tout, c'était à cette période qu'il s'était éclipsé.

_"__Ma mère a eu une chute de tension très inquiétante dimanche après-midi."_

Voilà, c'était mieux.

_"Oui, elle va mieux maintenant. Ce sont de bons docteurs. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que sa santé ne rechute."_

_"Non, James. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas de traitement efficace."_

C'était devenu un rituel que de mentir tous les mois et le garçon, bien que détestant utiliser sa mère pour mentir à ses amis, s'attelait sérieusement à cette tâche. Il avait l'habitude de profiter de ses quelques journées repos à l'infirmerie pour élaborer toutes sortes d'excuses avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui était d'une grande aide, lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à guérir ses plaies. La plupart du temps, c'était l'excuse de "la santé fragile" de sa mère qu'il utilisait, alors que celle-ci allait parfaitement bien et n'avait pas eu une seule grippe depuis dix mois. Il n'avait utilisé qu'une ou deux fois seulement d'autres excuses, et Remus doutait qu'elles fussent beaucoup plus convaincantes que celle dont il se servait déjà. Après tout, il ne pouvait décidément pas rester crédible en déclarant perdre un membre de sa famille tous les mois.

C'est ainsi que ce discours était sorti de son imagination lundi, dans la salle clandestine qu'avait aménagée Dumbledore, entre les potions qu'il ingurgitait et les sortilèges de guérison. Depuis, il ne cessait de se le répéter. C'était, d'une certaine manière, un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit.

Car la douleur omniprésente et le sentiment d'angoisse et d'épuisement général faisaient que le temps à l'infirmerie était long et pénible à supporter. Et malgré la visite mensuelle du Professeur McGonagall sous les instructions de Dumbledore et les efforts de Mme Pomfresh pour lui tenir compagnie, Remus souhait plus que tout, tous les mois, écourter son séjour là-bas. D'autant plus que plus il restait à l'infirmerie, plus il ratait des jours de cours.

Remus se plaça devant le miroir, toujours obscurci par la buée, et se saisit d'un flacon bleu qu'il débouchonna avec quelque peine. Il y trempa un tissu, certifié stérile, et appliqua ce dernier sur son abdomen, où il arborait une plaie profonde mais en bonne voie de guérison. Il grimaça lorsque le fluide entra en contact avec la plaie mais continua à tapoter doucement dessus en recopiant les gestes précis que faisait l'infirmière tous les mois. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'en avoir mit assez, il prit un bandage, le découpa, et l'apposa dessus.

Avec lassitude, il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois sur ses autres blessures, soupirant devant la longueur du travail.

Ce mois, Remus avait encore dû user de sa force de conviction pour mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à son séjour. Mais à la grande surprise du loup-garou, qui pensait se heurter au refus de l'infirmière, cette dernière avait accepté de le laisser sortir dans la matinée, jugeant que la majeure partie du travail avait déjà été effectuée, et qu'il ne restait à Remus qu'à se reposer et à changer ses bandages.

Remus savait que cette autorisation était exceptionnelle; ses blessures étaient peut-être nombreuses, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi sévères que d'ordinaire. Le loup avait sûrement préféré se cogner contre les murs plutôt que de se servir de ses griffes. Remus, qui n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur le loup, en ignorait la raison mais ne s'était pas tant attardé sur ce détail. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Promettant à l'infirmière de changer ses bandages au moins deux fois par jour et de ne pas aller en cours de toute la journée il était sortit de l'infirmerie, passant devant un Severus Rogue curieusement allongé dans un des lits, et s'était accordé une douche chaude pour détendre ses muscles et lui permettre une meilleure hygiène lorsqu'il poserait ses nouveaux bandages.

Maintenant qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie et s'était attelé à cette tâche, ses anciennes préoccupations refaisaient surface. Comment ses amis réagiraient-ils face à cette nouvelle absence dont pas ils n'avaient pas été informés ? Seraient-ils encore plus suspicieux ? Ou indifférents ? Et qu'en serait-il des jours suivants ? Allait-il devoir refuser, pendant une semaine, les excursions nocturnes que lui proposeraient ses amis ? C'était le seul moyen pour lui de récupérer de façon optimale de la pleine lune, mais c'était aussi un comportement source de nombreuses questions de la part de James et Sirius. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas comment une simple visite chez sa mère pouvait de le mettre "hors service" pendant sept jours. Et s'il devait être honnête, Remus savait que ça ne collait pas.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer naïvement que ses amis seraient le moins curieux possible; il n'était vraiment pas certain d'avoir le courage de répondre à toutes leurs questions. La pleine lune avait beau eu être "correcte" du point de vue des blessures qu'il s'était infligées, elle n'en restait pas moins éreintante. Remus ne savait même pas s'il aurait la force d'ouvrir la bouche, et encore moins de proférer une parole intelligible. Mais même s'il craignait la réaction de ses amis, il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti de l'infirmerie dès la fin de matinée. Il avait eu une journée entière pour se reposer, et ce n'était pas exactement pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie du lendemain que Remus allait avoir une activité physique des plus contraignantes.

Ayant apposé des bandages sur toutes les blessures qu'il arborait sur le devant de son corps - peut-être aurait-il besoin d'aide pour son dos, se dit-il en pensant qu'il n'était pas aussi contorsionniste que cela -, il reboucha le flacon bleu et le posa à côté du lavabo.

La buée ne s'était toujours pas évaporée.

Prenant la serviette qui avait servie à sécher ses cheveux, il la passa une fois sur la glace. Aussitôt, Remus se vit dans le miroir et frissonna.

Secouant la tête, il pensa que parfois, il valait mieux ignorer certaines choses. Il passa outre son teint désastreusement pale, ses yeux injectés de sang et son corps malhabilement recouvert de bandages, et déboucha une autre fiole transparente dont il but la moitié.

Il grimaça et manqua de s'étrangler tant le goût du fluide était désagréable et amer. Toussotant, il s'appuya avec une main sur le rebord du lavabo et s'accorda quelques secondes pour prendre de grandes inspirations et se remettre de la potion. Il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour les potions de cicatrisation auraient un goût meilleur. Depuis le temps qu'il en buvait, ces potions n'avaient subi presque aucune amélioration. Si les blessures avaient été d'origine humaine, Remus savait qu'il aurait pu faire impasse sur les potions de guérison. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas eu de cicatrices. Mais les morsures avaient été infligées par un loup-garou - par _moi_, pensa-t-il avec dégoût - et Remus savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait limiter les dégâts sur son corps.

Résigné, il se redressa et porta une nouvelle fois la fiole à sa bouche au moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait.

\- _Remus ?!_

* * *

**_Alors alors... Qui ça peut être ? Répondez dans une review, si le cœur vous en dit, et à la prochaine ;)_**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Joyeux 29 février, hehe ! (oui, je fais réellement partie des gens qui célèbrent ce jour avec joie ^^) **_

_**Pour fêter cette merveilleuse journée... un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je vous rassure, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre tout ce temps uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de poster un 29 février... J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis en l'écrivant, principalement de sauvegarde, et je viens en plus de sortir de ce que nos voisins Anglais appellent un "writer's block" (phénomène de la page blanche en VF, non ?). Bref, j'essayerai donc de poster le prochain chapitre dans les semaines à venir, pour me rattraper ! **_

_**Un grand merci pour leurs reviews à Liske, Black, ClumsyFangirl, Bloclang, Lapar, Thatella (wow, merci!), Pineapple, Thefriendlycat, et Titus28 !**_

**Chapitre 24 : Botanique, vraiment ?**

Dans l'un des multiples couloirs du château, Peter Pettigrow marchait d'un pas allègre, presque sautillant. Un pas qui reflétait fidèlement sa bonne humeur et qui l'emplissait d'un profond sentiment de contentement. Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours où l'on sentait qu'au fond, rien ne pouvait aller de travers.

La piètre note qu'il avait eue en Potions ne comptait pas. Ni celle de Métamorphose. Quant au devoir supplémentaire qu'il avait récolté du professeur Flitwick pour son _Reparo_ qui avait cassé une vitre, il n'y pensait même plus.

À quoi bon le faire, si ce n'est pour se démoraliser ? Selon lui, une mauvaise note était forcément suivie d'une bonne – ou en tout cas, d'une note meilleure que la précédente. Et même si ses récents résultats contredisaient nécessairement son théorème (ce qu'il refusait d'admettre), la gaieté de Peter n'en était pas entravée.

Une raison ?

Oh, oui. Il y en avait deux, en réalité: James et Sirius_._

Ces deux là... Peter les adorait. Non, plus. Il les _vénérait_.

Jamais il n'avait eu d'amis si... _cool_. Sauf peut-être dans ses rêves... Car Peter s'était depuis toujours représenté cette scène, celle où il avait finalement des amis qui méritaient considération et qui n'étaient pas seulement les losers dont personne ne voulait.

James et Sirius étaient parfaits dans ce rôle. Aujourd'hui encore, ils s'étaient attirés les regards appréciatifs et amusés de la plupart des filles de Gryffondor quand, pendant le cours de Sortilège, ils avaient lévité à plusieurs reprises l'encrier d'une fille de Poufsouffle, finissant par le renverser sur son parchemin. Hormis Evans, toutes avaient trouvé ça très amusant.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Dans toutes les Maisons, et quelles que soient les Années, les noms de James Potter et Sirius Black se faisaient de plus en plus connaitre pour leurs facéties et leur brillant esprit. Avoir le privilège de s'assoir à côté d'eux pendant les repas ou en cours rendait effectivement Peter de très bonne humeur. Bientôt, il l'espérait, ce serait à son tour de briller.

Des deux garçons, James était son favori. S'il était franc, Peter dirait même que Sirius l'effrayait un peu de par ses antécédents familiaux et son attitude intimidatrice. Mais, toute bonne foi abandonnée, Peter se disait simplement qu'il préférait James sans aucune autre raison que l'attention sensiblement plus marquée que le garçon portait envers lui.

Mais Peter n'allait pas se plaindre, n'est-ce-pas ? Quand on avait des amis aussi géniaux que James et Sirius, l'heure n'était pas à celle de la critique.

Certes, Sirius pouvait parfois être un peu sec et dédaigneux, et James se moquait _de_ _temps en temps_ de lui – mais ce n'était pas pour être méchant, n'est-ce-pas ? Peter en était certain; les remarques parfois blessantes de James et Sirius n'étaient pas intentionnelles, pas lorsqu'elles provenaient de personnes aussi _cool_.

Mais que les remarques soient intentionnelles ou non, il y avait bien un détail qui perturbait Peter. Jamais James et Sirius ne se moquaient de leur dernier ami, Remus. La plupart du temps, avec lui, Peter avait l'impression que les mots étaient choisis avec soin et que ses amis évitaient certains sujets de conversation auxquels Remus s'était montré particulièrement susceptible.

Cela énervait parfois Peter. Remus était tellement... tellement _renfermé. _Avec lui, un regard en cachait un autre, une parole était pleine de sous-entendus que Remus seul comprenait, et un geste dissimulait un état d'esprit voilé. Comment Remus voulait-il qu'ils deviennent tous _vraiment_ amis s'il érigeait des défenses à chaque fois qu'un sujet de conversation devenait trop personnel ?

Avec fierté, il pensa que _lui _ne s'offensait pas pour un rien, et que James et Sirius n'avaient sûrement pas besoin d'user d'artifices pour lui parler.

Les apercevant d'ailleurs à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, il se précipita vers eux et s'assit à côté de James, savourant les quelques regards poliment étonnés qu'il reçut des autres élèves en le voyant s'installer là.

\- Hey, Peter ! s'exclama James. Où étais-tu ?

\- Derrière vous, répondit Peter en rougissant. Flitwick voulait me donner un travail supplémentaire, et j'ai prit du retard.

\- Un travail supplémentaire ? s'esclaffa Sirius en balançant sa tête en arrière. Tu as tant raté le sort ?

James se gratta le menton et fit mine de réfléchir profondément à la question.

\- Et bien, commença-t-il lentement, quand un _Reparo_ a pour effet de casser quelque chose, je dirais effectivement que le sort a été raté...

Peter haussa les épaules et se servit de la viande.

\- C'est pas grave. Je m'entrainerai. Mais James, dit Peter en se tournant vers son camarade qui riait à sa propre blague, tu m'aideras pour mon travail supplémentaire, hein ? Je sais que tu es bon en Sortilèges...

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond tandis que James se redressait légèrement sur son siège.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, dit-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop content de lui.

\- Tu m'aideras, alors ? répéta Peter avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Oh... euh... oui, peut-être, répondit-il vaguement. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Remus lorsqu'il reviendra ?

_\- S'il revient_, ajouta Sirius en marmonnant sombrement.

James lui jeta un regard indiquant que le sujet avait déjà été abordé entre-eux – à l'insu de Peter, apparemment – mais n'ajouta rien. Avec un petit serrement au cœur, Peter pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Remus depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, depuis qu'il était parti un après-midi sans aucune explication. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs, ayant l'espoir fou que l'un d'entre-eux ne vienne leur donner des nouvelles de leur ami. Mais aucun ne semblait préoccupé par l'affaire. Tous profitaient de leur repas en discutant entre-eux, le professeur Flitwick ayant regagné sa place après son cours et discutant avec un professeur McGonagall dont le regard désapprobateur était étrangement fixé sur la table des Gryffondors et sa paire de fauteurs de trouble préférée.

Surpris, Peter se tourna vers James et Sirius qui avaient abandonné le sujet de conversation précédent et étaient actuellement en train d'essayer de modifier leur jus de citrouille pour qu'il ressemble à du vin.

-... jus de pomme, grommelait Sirius en regardant avec mécontentement le contenu de son verre.

\- Haha, jus de raisin, moi ! s'exclama James d'un air ravi.

\- Jus de raisin ? répéta Sirius. Comment t'as fait ça, Potter ?

\- Avec du talent.

Voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à essayer de changer la nature de son jus, Peter s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- À ta place, Sirius, j'arrêterais, conseilla-t-il doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais McGonagall a l'air furieuse contre vous deux.

James jeta un regard nonchalant vers la table des professeurs.

\- Oh, ça ? dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ? demanda Peter alors que Sirius pouffait de rire.

\- Tu l'aurais su, si tu avais été là, remarqua James avec un sourire malin.

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! s'exclama Peter. J'ai... prit du retard, je vous l'ai dit.

Il se retint d'ajouter que ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendu _non plus_, mais décida que cela ressemblerait trop à un reproche et préféra se taire.

\- Et bien il fallait marcher plus vite ! s'impatienta Sirius. Parce que...

\- ... tu as probablement raté le truc le plus hilarant de la semaine ! enchaina James.

\- Du mois, rectifia Sirius en inclinant la tête vers James.

\- De l'année !

Lassé de les voir repartir dans un aparté auquel il n'était pas convié, Peter s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge.

\- Du coup... Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté, au juste ?

Coupé dans leur élan, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard agacé.

\- À ton avis, Peter ?

Peter se creusa la tête puis fit une petite moue indécise.

\- Je ne sais pas..., dit-il avec précaution.

Un des enseignements que Peter avait tiré de ses quelques mois d'expérience à Poudlard était qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir et passer pour un fainéant qui n'a pas appris sa leçon, que de donner une réponse incorrecte et passer pour un idiot.

\- Bah... Servilus ! s'exclama Sirius en agitant ses sourcils comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Ooooh ! Alors ? _Alors ?_ demanda Peter, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Disons simplement que Servilus peut s'estimer heureux de ne pas être devenu borgne, déclara Sirius en s'étirant nonchalamment.

\- _Borgne_ ? répéta Peter, incrédule.

Ce n'était pas aller _un poil_ trop loin ça, quand-même ?

\- Oui, répliqua impatiemment Sirius, cela veut dire que –

\- Je sais ce que ça veut dire ! se défendit Peter.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Sirius en ayant l'air sincèrement étonné. Tant mieux.

Peter ignora délibérément la remarque et se tourna vers James.

\- Vous ne l'avez quand-même pas visé à l'oeil _exprès_ ?

\- Mais non, répondit James avec un geste désinvolte de la main. J'aurais _pu_, c'est pas le problème, mais non. Je voulais simplement lui envoyer un petit _Récurvite _parce que je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il s'est adressé à moi, tu comprends ? Mais un autre Serpentard, Fawich, je crois... ?

\- Fawley, rectifia Peter sombrement.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, acquiesça James distraitement. Et bien il a fait une drôle de chose – un geste bizarre –, ça m'a distrait, et j'ai mal visé.

James prit un air profondément consterné pendant quelques secondes.

\- Quel dommage, vraiment, dit-il avec un faux soupir.

\- Mais en fait, ça n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux ! s'exclama Sirius joyeusement en agitant sa fourchette en l'air. Tu aurais _vu_ Servilus ! Il se tenait l'oeil comme si sa vie en dépendait !

\- Peut-être pas sa vie, mais sa vue, remarqua timidement Peter.

\- Oh, ça va ! dit James en levant les yeux au plafond. J'exagérai quand je disais qu'il aurait pu se retrouver borgne !

Peter haussa les épaules. Selon lui, il n'y avait aucune raison à s'attaquer de la sorte à Rogue – d'autant plus que la plupart du temps, la provocation venait de James et Sirius – mais ce n'était _sûrement pas_ une raison pour se mettre à défendre le Serpentard. S'il le faisait, les moqueries de James et Sirius ne le lâcheraient jamais. Ils lui diraient... Ils lui diraient sûrement d'aller rejoindre son ami Serpentard, s'il y tenait tant. Et même s'il essayerait de ne pas paraître trop affecté par ces paroles, Peter savait qu'elles lui feraient mal. Personne ne savait – _personne _– qu'il avait failli être réparti à Serpentard par le Choixpeau. Il ne l'avait pas dit, de peur des réactions. Lui-même essayait d'oublier cet épisode peu glorieux de sa vie. Alors prendre la défense du Serpentard n'était définitivement pas une option.

Et puis, les plaisanteries que faisaient James et Sirius aux Serpentards étaient en majeure partie responsables de la popularité de ses deux amis. Et Merlin savait que Peter pourrait en profiter, à l'avenir. Aussi bien de leur habilité de fauteur de trouble – ils avaient promis à Peter qu'ils s'occuperaient du cas de Fawley et Flint –, que de leur notoriété. Peter avait toujours eu ce désir étrange au fond de lui, ce rêve; celui de rentrer à son village, métamorphosé, _cool, _des amis populaires à ses côtés, et de parader devant tous ceux qui avaient un jour trouvé amusant de se moquer de lui.

_Oui_, pensa-t-il avec résolution, avec James et Sirius comme amis, personne n'oserait plus rire de lui. Pas même Fawley et Flint.

\- Dites, demanda-t-il à James et Sirius, vous... Vous en êtes où, de la revanche sur les deux Serpentards ?

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- De Flint et Fawley...

James eut une drôle de grimace et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Oh, eux. Nous... Nous sommes en pleine préparation de la revanche, Peter, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. On allait justement t'en parler...

\- _Ouch_ ! s'exclama soudainement Sirius en se baissant sous la table et en se massant le tibia. Pourquoi tu –

Mais il croisa le regard de James et s'arrêta.

\- Pas vrai Sirius qu'on est en train de mettre notre revanche au point, hein ? dit James en envoyant à son meilleur ami un regard appuyé.

La bouche de Sirius forma un 'o' et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de compréhension.

\- Oh, oui, Peter ! C'est ce qu'on fait. Plus que quelques jours et _hop_ ! dit-il en métamorphosant sa purée en gelée verte, censée probablement symboliser les Serpentards.

Peter soupira intérieurement. Il était évident que James et Sirius avaient totalement oublié leur promesse; Peter aujourd'hui était le premier à en reparler. Alors pourquoi prétendre le contraire ? Ils ne pensaient quand-même pas qu'il les croyait, si ?

Mais Peter ne dit rien et continua son repas en silence. Comme bien souvent, il se contentait amplement de l'amitié et de la protection fournie par ses amis à Poudlard.

Avec un peu de chance, ces derniers accepteraient même de passer quelques jours dans son village cet été.

0000

\- Ce cours ne sert à rien ! protesta Sirius tandis qu'il marchait avec James et Peter dans les couloirs.

\- D'accord avec toi, soupira James. Il devrait être facultatif, je vous le dis !

Peter, qui essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir la cadence, fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur. Pourquoi James parlait-il ainsi de sa matière favorite ?

\- ... pas beaucoup de carrières possibles, non ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait !

\- Mais James, intervint Peter, de plus en plus confus. Je croyais que tu _aimais_ la Métamorphose ?

James lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Bien-sûr que j'aime la métamorphose !

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il avait soudainement haussé la voix, il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet dans le couloir et chuchota:

\- Ne le dites pas à McGo, hein !

Sirius pouffa et secoua la tête.

\- Pour que tu deviennes son chouchou ? Non merci, on a déjà Remus dans le rôle du fayot !

\- Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que c'est une matière inutile ? demanda Peter.

\- Je ne –

\- Peter, interrompit Sirius d'un air agacé, il serait temps que tu connaisses ton emploi du temps ! Ça va faire _cinq mois_ que t'es là !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Le mardi après-midi on a –

\- _Botanique ! _

Peter se tut et haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'on avait Métamorphose !

\- Raté, Peter, ricana James.

\- Mince ! s'exclama-t-il. Je me suis trompé de livre, du coup !

James regarda sa montre.

\- Tu as environ quinze minutes pour aller chercher le bon, si tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais hors de question que je t'accompagne; je viens de manger.

Ne voyant pas la logique dans le raisonnement de son ami, mais étant trop pressé pour s'y arrêter, Peter détala en direction de l'escalier le plus proche, priant d'arriver à temps en cours. Car contrairement à James et Sirius, Peter ne trouvait pas la botanique inutile. Son jugement sur la question était peut-être biaisé, la botanique étant la seule matière où il n'était pas un danger pour ses camarades, mais tel était son avis. Savoir que James et Sirius trouvaient la matière qu'il affectionnait le plus inutile rendait Peter singulièrement triste. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, être doué dans une matière "utile". Tous ses amis l'étaient.

Pour Remus, c'était la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – bien que leur professeur semble ignorer tout talent venant de lui. Pour James, c'était la Métamorphose. Il était un véritable prodige dans cette matière. Quant à Sirius... Avec James, ils avaient la chance d'être bons – parfois même excellents – dans toutes les matières. Cela avait le don d'en énerver certains, comme Lily Evans, qui semblait penser que la réussite était destinée à ceux qui ne passaient pas leurs journées à éviter la bibliothèque, en d'autres mots, à ceux qui travaillaient.

Peter, lui, n'était bon qu'en Botanique. Qui sait, peut-être cette matière reviendrait à la mode un jour ?

Encouragé par ce nouvel espoir, mais essoufflé d'avoir tant couru, Peter arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en se tenant les côtes, et bafouilla le mot de passe. Il traversa la Salle Commune, vide, et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir tout en essayant de récupérer son souffle. Il avait encore le chemin inverse à faire.

La tour étant déserte et les lieux silencieux, Peter se sentit poussé à préserver le calme et ouvrit très doucement la porte de leur dortoir. Oppressé par la lourdeur du silence et ne perdant pas de temps à regarder à droite et à gauche, il alla vers sa malle et s'accroupit. Ignorant la sensation pressante au niveau de son bas-ventre, il chercha son manuel de Botanique et l'échangea avec celui de Métamorphose dans son sac. Se relevant, il regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit de James et remarqua qu'il avait encore sept minutes. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait passer par la salle de bain...

Pensant qu'il valait mieux prendre des précautions, il posa son sac au sol et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

\- _Remus ?! _s'exclama-t-il avec surprise en recevant une vague de buée.

Dans la salle de bain, Remus sursauta si fort que la fiole qu'il portait à sa bouche tomba de ses mains et se fracassa au sol. Peter vit les muscles de son corps se contracter, et les mains de Remus agripper le vide. En un éclair, le garçon se retourna et aperçu immédiatement Peter dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Jamais Peter ne pensait pas avoir assisté à un silence aussi lourd de toute sa vie. Lui qui avait trouvé le silence dans leur dortoir oppressant réévalua vite son jugement.

Soudain, une respiration sonore se fit entendre, et Peter réalisa avec stupeur que c'était la sienne. Cloué par le choc, il en avait oublié de respirer. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et essuyant ses mains devenues moites sur sa robe, Peter observa Remus pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Les yeux bleus de Peter passèrent lentement sur lui, comme incapable de se persuader de ce qu'il voyait. Le front dégoulinant – Peter ne pouvait déterminer si c'était de l'eau ou de la sueur –, son ami avait un teint blafard, presque transparent, et ses yeux ambrés étaient injectés de sang, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça..., pensa-t-il. La partie supérieure du corps de Remus, qu'il n'avait pas cachée d'une serviette, était recouverte de bandages épais répartis inégalement sur son torse et ses bras. Sur certains d'entre-eux, une faible teinte rouge brisait la blancheur des bandages; si bien que Peter frissonna à l'idée de voir ce qu'il pouvait se cacher dessous.

Les yeux de Remus, jusqu'alors écarquillés de surprise et de terreur, se focalisèrent alors sur son ami qui continuait son inspection peu subtile. Immédiatement, il porta les mains à son torse; une faible tentative de protéger sa semi-nudité.

Voyant sa détresse, Peter détourna les yeux de son ami et se persuada à faire quelque chose – n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il puisse aider son ami.

\- Remus, souffla-t-il en effectuant un pas en avant. Tu – Tu es blessé !

L'effet fut instantané sur Remus. Celui-ci recula brusquement et se cogna contre le lavabo, faisant s'échapper de sa bouche un gémissement de douleur qui serra le cœur de Peter. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait pour l'aider, Remus se saisit avec une rapidité surprenante d'une serviette et la serra contre son torse, défendant Peter du regard de l'approcher.

\- Peter – Ce – Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..., balbutia-t-il, le teint livide.

L'air hébété, Peter fixait son ami en secouant la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé croire, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Une quantité de questions se présentaient à lui, toutes sans explication logique.

\- Tu... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, Remus ? demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler les inflexions de sa voix. Tu es parti sans rien dire. On a cru... On a cru que tu étais chez toi. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as tous ces bandages ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu bois cette potion ?

Il montra du doigt les restes de la fiole, éparpillés sur le carrelage. Réalisant probablement qu'il se tenait pieds nus à deux centimètres des fragments de verre, Remus prit sa baguette de l'étagère et la pointa au sol, une main tenant toujours fermement une serviette contre son torse.

\- _Reparo._

D'emblée, la fiole se reconstitua, vide, laissant son contenu au sol.

_Que faire ?_ se demanda Peter tandis qu'il regardait Remus se pencher pour la ramasser. Jusque là, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait réussi à garder son sang froid, mais à mesure que les minutes passaient, la réalité de la situation martelait Peter, accentuant sa panique. Il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à une telle situation.

\- Où sont James et Sirius ? demanda alors Remus d'une voix rauque, brisant le fil de ses pensées.

À présent, ses mains tripotaient sa serviette d'un geste convulsif et ses yeux évitaient soigneusement Peter. Voyant l'état de malaise dans lequel était Remus, Peter décida de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il avait esquivé ses questions.

\- Ils sont devant les serres de Botanique, répondit-il.

_Peut-être se demandent-ils où je suis passé ?_ _Ou peut-être pas_, se corrigea Peter en imaginant James et Sirius lancer des poignées de terre à travers la serre sans se préoccuper de son absence. Mais quels que soient leurs faits et gestes, Peter était sûr des siens: il ne sortirait pas de cette salle de bain tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que Remus irait bien.

\- Tu veux qu'on envoie quelqu'un les chercher ? demanda-t-il néanmoins. Un fantôme ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller b–

\- _Non_ ! s'exclama Remus. Surtout pas. Je... Je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Peter d'un air dubitatif.

Remus acquiesça brièvement, et Peter le vit jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la serviette qu'il avait enroulée autour de ses hanches et qui recouvrait ses jambes jusqu'à ses genoux.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Remus ? soupira-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je voie tes blessures ?

\- Oublie ça, Peter, marmonna Remus d'une voix légèrement vacillante. Je suis passé à l'infirmerie; ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, c'est déjà à moitié guéri.

\- Non, protesta doucement Peter. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si... comme si je n'avais rien vu. Parce que... Parce que...

Peter se tut, impuissant. Il se tourna vers Remus, espérant lui communiquer par le regard ce qu'il ne pouvait par de simples mots. Ignorant s'il avait réussi ou non, il vit Remus secouer la tête.

\- Ça ne te servirait à rien de t'inquiéter, Peter, murmura-t-il. Je t'assure que je vais bien.

\- Tu étais chez toi ?

Remus acquiesça.

\- Ma mère a eu une chute de tension très inquiétante dimanche après-midi et les docteurs ont eu peur pour sa santé. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu...

Peter regarda alors avec torpeur Remus pointer une nouvelle fois sa baguette au sol, et marmonner quelque chose. Ce qu'il restait de la potion s'évapora aussitôt.

\- Il faudra que j'aille en chercher une autre..., dit-il avec désaffection en regardant la fiole vide posée à côté du lavabo.

\- Remus, s'il te plaît..., supplia Peter en sortant de sa transe. Explique-moi. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en blessures et... et tout ça... mais je sais que l'eau... Je sais que l'eau, ça mouille.

Remus le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils, la confusion évidente sur son visage pale.

\- Et bien là, c'est pareil..., expliqua Peter en rougissant. Je ne les vois peut-être pas, avec tout ce que tu as enroulé autour, mais je sais que tes blessures te font mal, Remus. Tu es tout... crispé.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Peter, soupira-t-il en faisant un effort pour se décrisper. Je n'ai presque plus mal.

La bouche de Remus s'étira en un mince sourire qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Peter. Il voyait très clairement les muscles de son visage tressaillir en essayant de maintenir le sourire.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Peter, dit Remus après un long silence. Ton cours doit avoir commencé. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie récupérer un peu de potion.

\- On s'en fiche de la Botanique, Remus, déclara Peter fermement. Comment est-ce que tu peux me parler de ça ? Montre-moi au moins tes bandages de plus près. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à mieux les mettre ?

Les mains de Remus se resserrèrent autour de sa serviette et ses yeux lancèrent un regard furtif en direction de la porte.

\- Non, ça ira, dit-il brièvement.

\- Mais tu es tout seul pour –

\- Je demanderai à Mme Pomfresh de m'arranger ça, OK ? interrompit-il avec une pointe d'agacement perceptible dans sa voix. Ça te va ?

Peter acquiesça, soulagé de savoir que son ami prévoyait de se faire soigner par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu reviendras en cours ?

\- Demain, si tout va bien, répondit Remus. Peut-être même que je pourrais vous rejoindre dans le dortoir ce soir...

\- Tant mieux, dit Peter avec un sourire.

Après tout, peut-être que son ami disait la vérité... Il n'était sûrement pas _si_ blessé que ça, non ?

\- Une dernière chose, Peter..., l'apostropha Remus. Tu... Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit à James et Sirius... tu le sais, non ?

Peter, qui avait justement eu l'intention de tout raconter à ses amis le plus vite possible, se ravisa immédiatement.

\- Oh, erm, oui, je ne dirai rien... Pas si tu ne le veux pas.

Remus se détendit visiblement et lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y. Passe devant, je t'en prie.

\- Tu... –

\- Non, non, vas-y.

Surpris par tant de politesse, mais néanmoins flatté, Peter passa devant Remus, entra dans le dortoir, et ramassa son sac. Adressant un signe de la main à Remus qui se dirigeait vers sa malle, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, un peu plus confiant sur l'état de son ami qu'il ne l'avait été à première vue. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il eut tout juste le temps d'appercevoir ce dernier, accroupit devant son lit, le dos couvert de griffures et de cicatrices.

* * *

_**Bravo à Lapar qui a été le seul à deviner que c'était Peter - Bloclang, ça ne compte pas voyons, tu m'as donné 3 réponses ^^. C'était la première fois que j'ai écrit un chapitre 100% de son point de vue, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review ? :D**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Oh tiens, une revenante ! **_

_**Hellooooo c'est moi, le zombie ! Bon... Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la longue attente entre le dernier chapitre et celui là, mais j'ai eu un mois de mars un peu fou. Mais je suis revenue ! Pour de bon ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir été aussi patients !**_

_**Oh, et devinez quoi ?**_

_**ON A DEPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS ! OUAAAAAAAIS ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci merci merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre: Thefriendlycat, Bloclang, Thatella, Ozero, Pandelfique, Pineapple, Titus28, **_**_Twinkie Wave, Kalas1209, et OrageAutomnale ! _**

**Chapitre 25 : Vengeance imprévue **

Pour quiconque ignorant la présence de l'artefact magique et si rare au sein des murs de Poudlard, le long couloir pouvait sembler désert. Hormis les portraits dont la plupart somnolait en maudissant le manque d'activité à cette heure dans le château, aucun visage humain n'était visible. Nul ne se doutait que deux amis se préparaient en ce moment même à provoquer de quoi réveiller les tableaux du couloir du quatrième étage.

Faisant attention à ne surtout pas se faire entendre, les deux garçons progressaient, serrés sous une Cape d'invisibilité, dans le nouveau couloir où ils avaient décidé de prendre position. Leur attente était souvent longue, mais payante. Lorsque, de temps à autre, un malheureux élève traversait le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque, les deux amis s'arrêtaient, scrutaient rapidement leurs alentours des yeux, puis lorsqu'ils étaient certains qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, ils sortaient leurs baguettes de leurs robes et les pointaient droit devant eux.

Avec satisfaction, ils regardaient alors les élèves qui, soudainement, se tordaient de rire, gonflaient, changeaient de couleur, ou se retrouvaient à sauter à pieds joints sous l'emprise de différents sortilèges.

Cependant, une telle activité – et à une telle heure de la journée – n'était pas possible tous les jours, mais James et Sirius avaient appris à mettre à profit ces exceptions. Ils avaient eu, pour la troisième fois du mois, leur après-midi de libre après que McGonagall leur ait annoncé que Spikes, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, serait absent. N'ayant rien eu d'autre à faire – devoirs ? Pff, qui a parlé de devoirs ? –, James avait proposé à Remus de les suivre dans une escapade diurne sous la Cape d'invisibilité. Le garçon, cependant, avait immédiatement décliné la proposition, disant qu'il préférait aller à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans son travail, et Peter – à qui l'offre n'avait pas été étendue par James qui ne souhaitait pas s'encombrer du plus maladroit du groupe –, avait été introuvable depuis.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait suivi James qu'à contre-coeur, ne voulant abandonner son meilleur ami. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il serait immédiatement remonté dans le dortoir. Cette attitude n'aurait pas manqué, évidemment, de choquer son ami, peu habitué à ce que Sirius opte pour une activité si passive, et Sirius avait finalement accepté, se résignant à attendre la soirée pour être enfin tranquille. Pensant à ce qui l'attendait alors, il passa instinctivement la main dans sa poche et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre.

Il avait reçu la lettre ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. Sirius, qui ne recevait que très peu de courrier, avait immédiatement su de qui elle provenait. Son frère cadet, Regulus, était son unique correspondant et les deux frères avaient échangé à plusieurs reprises depuis la rentrée de janvier. Sirius attendait ses lettres avec impatience, car Regulus, du haut de ses dix ans, décrivait avec candeur son quotidien, et par extension, le quotidien des Black.

De ses leçons particulières de langue, maintien, convenances et _décorum_, aux dernières nouvelles sur la recherche d'Andromeda, Regulus lui disait tout ce qu'il savait. Et chaque lettre regorgeait d'informations. Sa dernière lettre lui indiquait que sa cousine restait introuvable... mais qu'en était-il de maintenant ? Chaque jour, chaque semaine qui passait pouvait chambouler l'affaire, et être dans l'ignorance rendait Sirius fou. Que ce passerait-il, par exemple, si Tonks, le compagnon Né-Moldu d'Andromeda, était retrouvé ? Révèlerait-il l'emplacement d'Andromeda à sa famille ? Que s'était-il produit au cours de l'intervalle qui séparait cette lettre de la précédente ?

Car bien que relativement fréquentes, les lettres de Regulus pouvaient parfois mettre plus de trois semaines à arriver, pour la simple raison – et Sirius l'avait deviné sans peine – que Regulus ne pouvait se permettre de se faire attraper la main dans le sac à correspondre avec son frère Gryffondor. La fureur de Walburga Black serait impossible à contenir, et Sirius craignait que sa mère craque enfin et que son petit frère en fasse pour la première fois les frais.

Néanmoins, Sirius avait bon espoir que Regulus n'agissait pas inconsciemment – il lui arrivait bien parfois de le traiter de bébé, mais son petit frère n'était pas _bête_ – et il lui tardait de se retrouver enfin seul pour lire la nouvelle lettre.

Son attention se reporta sur James qui, un sourire malin aux lèvres, regardait la tête d'un Poufsouffle de Deuxième Année atteindre la taille d'une citrouille respectable. Cela faisait probablement plus d'une heure que les deux amis se baladaient de couloirs en couloirs, se postant par périodes de vingt minutes dans un coin, et jetant des sortilèges aux malheureux passants. Au total, pensa Sirius en comptant rapidement dans sa tête, ils avaient dû ensorceler une dizaine d'élèves, tantôt des Serdaigles, tantôt des Poufsouffles, et – pour la majorité d'entre-eux – des Serpentards. Le meilleur, sans aucun doute possible, avait été Rogue. Ce dernier – qui selon James avait eu l'air beaucoup trop heureux ces derniers temps – passant seul dans un couloir une demi-heure auparavant, avait eu le déplaisir de recevoir deux sortilèges d'un coup, semblants sortir de nul part.

James et Sirius avaient alors eu beaucoup de mal à contenir leurs rires à la vue de Rogue, dont les pieds avaient soudainement quadruplés de taille et l'entrainaient dans une danse endiablée, qui se démenait pour sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort au hasard, ce dernier finissant sa course sur un lustre. Leur amusement fut d'autant plus renforcé lorsque Peeves, l'esprit frappeur attiré par la chute du lustre, était entré en scène en riant de tout son coeur et attirant à son tour Picott, dont l'expression reflétait un mécontentement démesuré à la vue du lustre antique en fracas.

Sirius avait d'ailleurs le pressentiment que s'il lui venait à errer dans la salle des trophées samedi matin, il ne serait certainement pas déçu par la vision d'un certain Serpentard astiquant avec rancune les médailles et les coupes qui occupaient la salle.

Pour leur part, James et Sirius ne se sentaient pas particulièrement honteux de ce qu'ils faisaient. Bien-sûr, si Remus avait été là, peut-être qu'il aurait tenté de les raisonner et de les persuader, à grand recourt de belles paroles et de logique, que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était "pas bien". James avait raconté à Sirius la fois où leur ami avait été furieux envers James pour avoir jeté un sort à Rogue, mais Sirius n'en voyait pas la raison. James n'avait fait que donner une leçon à Servilus – bien que Sirius ne puisse s'en rappeler la cause. Et puis, pensa-t-il, ce qu'ils faisaient _maintenant_ n'était pas pour ainsi dire "méchant", non ? C'était juste histoire de rire un bon coup et de profiter comme il se devait de l'heure de trou.

Non, pensa-t-il fermement en regardant le Poufsouffle qui tentait de maintenir sa tête gigantesque sur ses épaules, ce qu'ils faisaient n'était définitivement pas _mal_. Divertissant, oui. Et puis, Sirius doutait fortement que quiconque en Première Année maîtrise à leur manière ces sortilèges.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu rêver de leurs exploits et de leur talent, James interrompit ses pensées en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- _Ouch ! _

Mais son ami passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de se taire. Du même doigt, il pointa silencieusement deux figures qui passaient dans le couloir, la paire n'ayant pas vu le Poufsouffle qui titubait dans la direction opposée, vers l'infirmerie. Les yeux de Sirius se concentrèrent presque mécaniquement sur la couleur de leurs cravates, visibles sous leurs robes.

_Des Serpentards. Parfait._

Un coup d'oeil à James et à son fameux sourire en coin lui indiqua que son ami pensait la même chose. Par dessous la Cape, Sirius sentit James le tirer par la robe, l'enjoignant à avancer. La distance maintenant réduite, Sirius reconnu Fawley et Flint, les deux Serpentards responsables des malheurs de Peter. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Les deux Serpentards étaient maintenant presque à l'autre bout du couloir, et allaient disparaitre de leur vue. Il fallait agir vite.

Regardant une dernière fois James, Sirius acquiesça.

\- _Locomotor Mortis ! _chuchotèrent les deux amis en visant chacun un des élèves.

Les deux jets de lumière mauve touchèrent parfaitement leurs cibles, et James et Sirius regardèrent avec satisfaction les deux Serpentards pousser un cri de surprise, perdre l'équilibre, et tomber. Sans attendre, Sirius profita de la perturbation causée pour enlever la Cape et s'approcher d'eux. Étendus sur le sol, les jambes collées et peinant à se relever, les deux Serpentards levèrent les yeux en les voyant et ne firent rien pour dissimuler leur haine.

\- Black ! cracha furieusement Flint en essayant de se mettre sur ses coudes.

\- Touché, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'on en fait ? demanda avec désinvolture James qui venait d'arriver à leur niveau. De la bouillie de serpent ?

\- Comme si vous aviez les tripes de faire quoique ce soit ! lâcha Fawley qui avait trouvé l'anti-sort et avait aidé Flint à décoller ses jambes. Se cacher dans un recoin et attaquer par derrière, quels beaux Gryffondors vous faites... ! J'aimerai bien vous y voir, maintenant que vous êtes faces à deux baguettes !

Les deux Serpentards pointaient effectivement leurs baguettes vers James et Sirius, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas en reste et menaçaient de la même manière leurs camarades ennemis.

\- Ne mets pas en doute nos capacités, Fawley, répondit Sirius avec froideur. Il se trouve que rien de tout cela n'était prévu, mais en fait, ça tombe à pic.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça James.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, vous deux ? grogna Flint d'un air méprisant censé probablement lui conférer un sentiment de domination, mais qui en réalité échouait lamentablement et le faisait ressembler plus à un sanglier qu'autre chose.

\- Du fait que _vous_, répondit James en pointant alternativement son index vers les deux Serpentards, grosses brutes que vous êtes, vous vous en preniez à plus faible que vous ! Franchement, deux contre un ?

Sirius se retint de faire remarquer à James que _ce qu'ils_ _venaient_ de faire pendant la dernière heure et demie ressemblait fortement à ce que décrivait James, mais décida de repousser cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Explique, Potter, ordonna Fawley en agitant sa baguette d'un geste menaçant. Et pas de sous-entendus !

\- Crois moi y'en aura plus, vous êtes définitivement trop bêtes pour les comprendre ! s'exaspéra Sirius.

\- Tu nous traites de –

\- Ce que je voulais dire, les coupa James en haussant la voix, c'est qu'on ne s'en prend pas à nos amis sans en subir les conséquences.

\- _Oooooooh_, j'ai peur ! ricana Flint en remuant les bras d'un air effrayé.

Mais Fawley l'arrêta du regard, une expression proche de la jubilation sur son visage.

\- Ne me dit pas ce que je pense, Potter... Pettigrow a cafté ?

Cette question valut un '_Ha !_' de mépris de la part de Flint.

\- Peter le Pleurnichard est donc vraiment tombé si bas ? ricana-t-il en accentuant délibérément le surnom.

\- Peter n'est pas un pleurnichard ! s'emporta James. Et il avait tout à fait raison de nous en parler, nous sommes ses amis et ce que vous avez fait est dégueulasse !

\- Ce qu'on fait ne te regarde pas, Potter !

\- Et bien tu as tort, ce que vous faites me regarde _entièrement_ quand un de mes amis est concerné !

Flint ricana et fit mine de regarder autour de lui.

\- Et ils sont où, tes amis, Potter ? le défia-t-il. Je ne vois personne à part Black, et soyons honnêtes, le Gryffondor qui a peur de sa _maman_ ne nous –

\- _La ferme, Flint_ _!_ le coupa Sirius, les poings serrés et le teint devenu plus pâle.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait ? demanda-t-il en levant innocemment les yeux.

\- Ce qui touche à ma mère ne peut être qualifié de sensible, lâcha Sirius d'un ton glacial.

Il sentit le regard appuyé de James sur lui mais secoua la tête, lui indiquant de ne pas y prêter attention. Car James pensait peut-être que les relations de Sirius avec sa famille étaient_ tendues_, mais il ignorait à quel point la situation était critique et n'avait pas besoin de savoir _exactement_ comment Sirius avait été accueilli pendant les vacances, par exemple.

\- En tout cas, vous deux, dit James en les fusillant du regard, si j'entends que vous avez –

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là, vous quatre ? interrompit une voix venant de derrière eux.

James et Sirius tournèrent la tête, leurs baguettes toujours en main. Une préfète de Serdaigle, sourcils froncés, venait de s'approcher d'un pas vif. Emportés par la dispute, les quatre garçons n'avaient pas entendu – ou plutôt avaient ignoré – la cloche qui indiquait la fin de l'heure de cours.

\- Un duel, dans les couloirs ? poursuivit-elle en examinant avec suspicion les quatre baguettes, chacune pointée sur l'un d'entre eux. Vous savez que c'est interdit.

\- On a été provoqué ! se défendit Fawley. C'est eux qui nous ont attaqué !

\- C'est _vous_ qui avez attaqué Peter ! rétorqua Sirius.

\- Oui mais –

\- _Assez !_ les coupa la préfète en élevant la voix. Je ne sais pas le vrai du faux, mais c'est bien _toi_, il me semble, que j'ai entendu proférer des menaces, dit-elle en regardant ostensiblement James.

\- Parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à Peter !

La préfète haussa les sourcils: il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle ignorait entièrement qui était Peter, mais au moins, ils avaient gagné son attention.

\- Et quand est-ce que l'incident a eu lieu ? questionna-t-elle en jetant un regard furtif vers les deux Serpentards.

\- En septembre, mais ça ne –

\- En _septembre_ ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de parlementer, j'ai un cours de Métamorphose. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui attendent cinq mois pour se venger. Avouez que c'est quand-même un peu louche.

\- Mais c'est parce que –

\- Ça suffit. Soyez sûrs que j'en parlerai au professeur McGonagall au début de mon cours... –

_\- Quoi ?!_

_\- _Quant à vous deux_,_ poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers les deux Serpentards, vous venez avec moi. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, attaquer un élève est punissable. La salle de Potion n'est pas trop loin, et je suis sûre que le professeur Slughorn saura quoi faire de vous. Et en attendant, cinq points en moins chacun, pour usage de la baguette magique dans les couloirs !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, outré. Mais on n'a rien fait !

\- Vous les avez attaqué, répondit-elle simplement en désignant les deux Serpentards.

\- Mais il n'y a pas eu de duel !

\- Peut-être, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, mais j'aurais bien aimé voir ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenue.

\- Ohhh, dit James en flashant un sourire angélique, je suis sûr que l'affaire se serait réglée toute seule !

La préfète eut un petit rire et replaça son sac sur son épaule.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Bon, allez vous deux, dit-elle enjoignant les deux Serpentards à la suivre, on y va. Quant à vous, soyez sûrs d'avoir des nouvelles du Professeur McGonagall dès ce soir.

Et elle s'en alla, Fawley et Flint sur ses talons grommelant toutes sortes de choses.

James soupira et se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, non ?

\- J'imagine, répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Si seulement les préfets n'étaient pas aussi pointilleux sur le règlement, on aurait pu s'en sortir ! Pas qu'avoir une retenue ou quoique ce soit m'inquiète tant que ça, se corrigea-t-il rapidement, je ne suis pas Remus, merci bien. C'est juste que j'imaginais passer mon samedi matin à faire autre chose qu'à récurer des armures...

\- Bah, dis-toi que quoique l'on récolte, Fawley et Flint l'auront aussi, dit James en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Qui sait, ce ne sera peut-être pas une retenue.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire "T'as confondu McGonagall avec Chourave, ou quoi ?" et secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Leur professeur de Métamorphose ne s'en tiendrait jamais à une simple déduction de points.

\- Ouais, bon, on aura peut-être une retenue, reconnu James. Et alors ? Moi ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'était peut-être pas prévu, mais au moins... On peut dire qu'on a vengé Peter !

\- Pas faux, pas faux. On est débarrassé de ça, au moins ! approuva Sirius en se frottant les deux mains. Sincèrement, j'avais prévu de laisser tomber, mais là... C'était une ocas' en or !

\- Et on pourra lui dire qu'on est allé en retenue pour lui !

\- Haha, ricana Sirius, le pauvre risquerait d'exploser de bonheur s'il apprenait que James Potter était allé en retenue pour lui !

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, et pour la deuxième fois de l'heure, il mit la main dans sa poche pour y sentir du bout de ses doigts le parchemin qui y était plié.

\- Eh, on n'a qu'à se séparer pour aller le chercher et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, non ? proposa-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment innocent.

\- Quoi, et le faire exploser ? rit James.

\- Non, non, mais on fait ça ? pressa Sirius. Je vais dans la Salle Commune, et toi tu n'as qu'à aller à la bibliothèque ou...

\- Tu sais bien que Remus n'a pas voulu qu'il vienne, lui rappela James.

Sirius se retint de pousser un soupir agacé. À ce rythme là, il était certain de devoir attendre la nuit pour être enfin seul !

\- Erm... Bah, tu peux aller aux cuisines, non ? Il est probablement là-bas.

\- Ouais, OK..., répondit James, peu convaincu. On se retrouve en haut ?

\- Ouais, voilà. Donc aux cuisines, James ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on vient de dire, Sirius, répondit James en le regardant d'un air perplexe et en s'éloignant.

Seul dans le couloir, Sirius laissa enfin s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et sprinta dans la direction opposée. Qu'il était dur de se libérer de son ami quelques minutes lorsqu'on avait passé la majeure partie des derniers mois en sa compagnie !

Il n'avait plus qu'à implorer Merlin et tous ses caleçons pour que Peter ne soit pas en réalité dans le dortoir.

0000

Essoufflé, il scanna la Salle Commune des yeux.

Principalement bondée d'élèves de Première et Deuxième Année qui profitaient de l'absence de leurs ainés (qui n'avaient pas encore terminé leur journée) pour occuper les meilleurs fauteuils, Peter ne semblait pas en faire partie.

Un bon point, pensa Sirius, car si ce dernier venait à l'apercevoir, le garçon était certain de ne pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser de sitôt.

Il n'y avait plus que le dortoir à vérifier. Par chance, lorsque Sirius en poussa la porte, il était vide. Très désordonné, certes, avec les affaires de chacun des garçons qui trainaient dans tous les recoins de la pièce – et oh, ce n'était pas sa brosse à dent, là ? –, mais vide.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il jeta ses chaussures au pied de sa malle et s'étala sur son lit. Là, perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, il se re-motiva, sortit la lettre de sa poche, se mit à plat ventre, et la déplia.

Ses yeux parcoururent les premières lignes avec amusement.

_Cher Sirius, _

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_Je suis désolé si je n'est pas pu t'écrire plus tôt, mais j'étais ocuppé. Mère ne me laisse pas __beaucoup de temps seul et j'ai tout le temps ces cours dont je t'ai parlé. Elle inciste vraiment pour que j'ai toutes ces leçons, elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas que je tourne mal. Comme toi. Mais même si elle dit ça, c'était mieux avant. Maintenant, j'ai tout le temps des choses a faire et a apprendre. Et même quand je ne fais rien, Kreattur est là pour me survailler. Ça ne me gène pas trop parce qu'il est gentil avec moi, mais je ne peux pas t'écrire quand il est la. _

_Hereusement, il a du decsendre pour préparer le diner parce que Tante Druella et Oncle Cygnus viennent à la maison aujourd'hui. C'est pour parler d'Andromeda. Mère a cassé un vase il y a deux jours, quand les hommes étranges qui sont venu sont repartis. Elle a beaucoup crié aussi. Mais __Andromeda n'est toujours pas rentrée, et ces hommes qui viennent à la maison et chez Tante Druella disent qu'elle est introuvable. Elle doit surement se cacher, alors. Et le sang de bourbe doit être avec elle._

_Tante Druella ne sort plus que pour venir chez nous. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas montré son visage parce qu'elle a honte. Mère n'invite personne d'autre, pas même les Lestrange et les Avery. __Papa est très __ocuppé aussi, peut-être qu'il cherche Andromeda de son coté_ _avec Oncle Cygnus ? _

_Bella a finalement dit à Rodolphus pour Andromeda, mais Tante Druella a dit qu'il était charmant et ne qu'il ne c'était pas éloigné de Bella pour ça. Il a même proposé aux parents de se joindre aux recherches. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit, Sirius. J'èspère qu'ils ont refusé, tu sais que Rodolphus est pareil que Bella._

_Je dois te laisser, je pense que Kreattur va remonté pour me demander de m'habiller pour ce soir. J'éspère que les hommes bizarres ne viendrons pas. _

_Je t'écrirai des que possible, mais évite de me répondre. _

_Regulus Black._

Sirius fronça les sourcils. La lettre de son frère était truffée de fautes, une preuve qu'elle avait été envoyée clandestinement et que leur mère ne l'avait pas vue. Elle était également beaucoup plus courte que d'ordinaire et comprenait moins de détails. Mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux ? Après tout, "pas de nouvelles" signifiait en général "bonnes nouvelles", non ? Il l'espérait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son petit frère, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce dernier prenait déjà bien assez de risques, et sincèrement, il n'aurait jamais cru Regulus capable de défier ainsi l'autorité parentale. Mais il aurait aimé que son frère lui écrive la lettre un peu plus tard, après le diner, pour qu'il puisse lui raconter ce qu'il s'y était dit.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir. Selon ses calculs, Regulus avait rédigé la lettre hier, le diner avait donc eu lieu la veille. Pouvait-il se risquer à envoyer une réponse à Regulus ? Il avait une tonne de questions à poser à son petit frère, mais Regulus semblait ne jamais y répondre, soit par peur d'être découvert, soit tout bonnement parce qu'il ne savait pas.

Andromeda était-elle toujours en fuite, ou bien avait-elle trouvé refuge ? Les hommes qui venaient chez eux et chez Tante Druella pour faire un compte-rendu de leurs recherches étaient-ils des amis de ses parents ? Ou des hommes du ministères ? Sirius en doutait. Les hommes du ministère ne seraient jamais impliqués dans une telle affaire, eux qui prônaient l'égalité entre Né-Moldus et Sang-Purs.

Mais malgré toutes ces questions, Sirius décida, une fois n'est pas coutume, de choisir la voie de la prudence. Son frère lui avait explicitement conseillé de ne pas répondre à sa lettre, et Sirius imaginait que Regulus, par sa position, en savait beaucoup plus sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait leur mère que lui.

Des bruits de pas montant un escalier se firent alors entendre, et la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant un James quelque peu mécontent et un Peter portant un plateau de cookies, une légère moustache de chocolat dessinée autour de ses lèvres.

\- Tu avais dit dans la Salle Commune, Sirius ! dit James en faisant un petit geste exaspéré des bras.

\- Ah... Er... J'ai dit ça ? demanda Sirius en rangeant en hâte le parchemin dans sa poche.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne _voulait pas_ partager le contenu de la lettre avec son ami – après tout, lui aussi serait soulagé de savoir qu'Andromeda n'avait pas été encore retrouvée –, c'est juste qu'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise avec tout sujet qui touchait sa famille et ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

Les yeux de James suivirent le mouvement et s'arrêtèrent sur sa poche, mais il fit aucun commentaire et lui sourit de manière indulgente.

\- Oui, tu as dit ça, Sirius. Mais regarde un peu qui j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant Peter de la main.

\- Peter ! s'écria Sirius en se redressant. Et avec de la bouffe ! Viens là que je t'embrasse, Peter !

Et sans même attendre que le garçon fasse un mouvement en sa direction, il se leva et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami, manquant presque de renverser le plateau.

\- Hé –

\- Lupin devrait carrément apprendre une ou deux choses de toi, Peter, dit Sirius d'un air sage. C'est vrai, quoi, depuis qu'on a découvert les cuisines, il n'y est pas allé une seule fois tout seul et de sa propre initiative !

\- Ouais, Peter, bon boulot, acquiesça James en prenant un cookie. Mmmmh ! Ché bon !

Peter rougit de plaisir mais les regarda d'un air hésitant.

\- Erm..., commença-t-il en se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Alors, il parait que James et toi vous vous en êtes pris à Fawley et Flint ?

Sirius hocha la tête avec vigueur.

\- Ouais. 'L'avaient mérité.

James croisa son regard et lui sourit. Il n'avait apparemment pas révélé que tout cela était le fruit du hasard. C'était une bonne chose.

\- Tu te rends compte, Peter ? dit James avec un grand sourire. Sirius et moi, en retenue pour toi !

\- McGo n'a pas encore rendu son jugement, on en aura p'tet pas, dit Sirius sans trop d'espoir.

James renifla et eut une moue résignée.

\- Tu parles... ! On a croisé McGo en revenant des cuisines.

\- Ah. Et ?

\- Samedi matin. Salle des Trophées pour toi, infirmerie pour moi.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. On n'est même pas ensemble ?

\- Non, pas de chance.

\- Pff, fichue Serdaigle, grommela Sirius en frottant son pied au sol d'un air bougon.

James haussa les épaules et termina son cookie.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, les crétins de Serpentards sont logés à la même enseigne.

\- Ah oui, je me sens _tellement_ mieux maintenant, merci James ! ironisa Sirius.

\- Pas de quoi. Et je comprends ta douleur, Sirius, dit James d'un air faussement compatissant. Être séparé de moi, pendant tout ce temps... Un véritable calvaire, sans aucun doute –

\- Ne t'imagine rien, Potter ! Je sais très bien me passer de toi.

James eut un sourire entendu et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai bien vu ça, oui.

Puis, voyant le regard à moitié coupable de Sirius, il éclata de rire.

\- Bon ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Y'à plus qu'à trouver Remus maintenant !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Peter, sourires angéliques plaqués sur leurs visages.

\- Peeeeeeeeeter ? demandèrent-ils simultanément.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en regardant d'un air confus les visages pleins d'espoir de James et Sirius.

Puis il comprit.

\- Oh, non ! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que Remus est à la bibliothèque, répondit Sirius comme si cela expliquait tout.

Peter soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez devoir y mettre les pieds un jour, vous le savez, non ?

\- Pas encore, Peter, pas encore..., répondit James sagement.

\- Allez, _ouste_ ! s'écria Sirius en faisant sursauter Peter et en le poussant vers la porte. Ramène nous notre Lupin !

\- Et donne-nous ça ! s'exclama James en s'emparant du plateau de cookies que Peter s'apprêtait à emmener avec lui. Dis-lui qu'il y a des cookies qui l'attendent en haut, ça devrait le motiver !

\- Vous m'en garderez ? demanda Peter en se mordant la lèvre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre une décision incommensurable.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, dit James précipitamment. Allez, _vite_, sinon Remus risquerait de pourrir dans cette bibliothèque !

Lorsqu'enfin, avec un dernier regard en direction des cookies, Peter s'en alla et referma la porte, James prit un air sérieux et se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Alors alors, dit-il, Monsieur a du courrier de chez lui et ne prend pas la peine de prévenir son meilleur ami ?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Diable, James était beaucoup plus observateur qu'il ne le paraissait.

\- Je... Désolé, James. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne savais pas... Enfin...

James secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne fait rien, Sirius. Je comprends. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à m'en parler, quand même. Mais sache que... euh... Mince, j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie meuf. Bref, euh ouais. Sache que si tu veux en parler, je suis là, OK ?

Dans un autre contexte, Sirius aurait probablement eu l'envie de taquiner James pour ses propos maladroits et l'aurait attaqué sur son manque de virilité, mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, rien de tout cela ne lui traversa l'esprit. Au lieu de ça, il acquiesça.

\- Ouais. Merci, James.

* * *

_**Ohhhhhhhhh ils sont trop mignons ! Désolée, mais j'adore tellement les moments où leurs liens amicaux se renforcent !**_

_**Ah oui et petit rappel: je sais que c'est expliqué dans le chapitre, mais les fautes d'orthographe dans la lettre de Regulus sont volontaires ! Me tapez pas, hein ! **_

_**Donc à bientôt je l'espère, et en attendant le prochain chapitre... Pourquoi ne pas faire comme au dernier chapitre et faire exploser le compteur de reviews ? :D Ça me parait être une bonne idée ! **_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Salut tout le monde! Et oui, déjà de retour! Ça change des un mois d'attente auxquels je vous avais habitués hein ? ;) Merci en tout cas de suivre cette fic, et un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, vous êtes géniaux: OrageAutomnale, Bloclang, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, Thefriendlycat, Black, Thatella, Titus28, et Twinkle Wave ! **_

_**Les nouveaux followers, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :) **_

**Chapitre 26 : Les aveux de Peter, l'hypothèse de Sirius, la confusion de James**

\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! protesta un Sirius échevelé en sortant de la salle de bain embuée.

\- Err... Ah oui ?

\- _Oui !_ confirma Sirius en ponctuant le mot par un geste vigoureux du poing. Pas aujourd'hui !

\- ... Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ?

\- On est le 29 février, Remus ! répondit-il en regardant son ami comme s'il lui avait poussé quatre bras.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras – fort heureusement, au nombre de deux – sur son torse.

\- Je sais.

\- On est le 29 _février, _répéta lentement Sirius afin d'être certain que son interlocuteur saisisse l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Oh...

\- Oui, "oh" ! _Alors_ _?_

James se détourna de Sirius et regarda Remus avec compassion. Ce dernier venait tout juste de leur annoncer – dans un murmure et les yeux baissés – qu'il ne pourrait pas venir en cours aujourd'hui car de mauvaises nouvelles concernant sa mère lui étaient arrivées par hibou. Pourtant, pensa James, Remus lui-même ne semblait pas vraiment en état de voyager. Cela faisait trois jours que son état de santé déclinait progressivement, et même s'il ne s'en plaignait jamais et essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa fatigue et ses mauvaises nuits, James sentait que la mère de Remus n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de soutien en ce moment.

\- Je dois y aller, dit fermement Remus. Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère dans l'état où elle est.

\- Tu pourrais au moins décaler d'une journée ! suggéra Sirius. Vas-y demain, ou –

\- Il en est hors de question, répliqua Remus, les lèvres pincées. Ma mère est souffrante.

Sirius secoua la tête et leva les yeux au plafond, clairement agacé.

\- Oui, Remus, mais les jours où ta mère est souffrante, y'en a des tonnes dans l'année. Alors que des _29 février, _t'en a qu'une fois tous les quatre ans !

Il y eut un silence abasourdi pendant lequel Peter et James regardèrent alternativement les deux amis, l'un pour juger la réaction de Remus, l'autre pour comprendre _pourquoi diable_ Sirius avait décidé de dire une telle chose.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, dit Remus en brisant le silence d'une voix difficilement contrôlée, tu compares ma mère avec une date de calendrier et tu la places en situation d'infériorité par rapport à cette dernière ? Bravo, Sirius Black, je savais que tu méprisais les Moldus mais là tu –

\- Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça ! s'énerva Sirius en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

Après quelques instants de silence cependant, il eut un regard pour son ami, prit sûrement en compte les symptômes visibles qui annonçaient le début d'une période difficile pour lui – son habituelle pâleur aujourd'hui renforcée, ses yeux fiévreux, la légère instabilité au niveau de ses jambes –, et son expression s'adoucit.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, répéta-t-il fermement. Je n'aurais pas dû faire une telle comparaison.

Une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux, Remus acquiesça lentement, ce simple mouvement le faisant grimacer et le poussant à lever la main et à se masser la nuque, apparemment raide. Non pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, James se demanda ce qui poussait Remus à partir coûte que coûte visiter sa mère à chaque fois, alors qu'il était évident que sa santé, souvent fragile, le destinait au contraire à se reposer. D'autant plus que ces séjours chez lui ne semblaient pas lui faire le plus grand bien.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint prudement James, je pense que ce que Sirius voulait dire c'est que le 29 février est un jour dont nous devrions profiter pour nous amuser, vu que c'est un jour de plus dans le calendrier.

Sa phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Remus.

\- James, vous avez _cours._

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! blagua James avec un clin d'oeil.

Remus secoua la tête d'un air amusé, mais sa bonne humeur ne fut pas longue. Lentement, comme se souvenant des raisons qui avaient mené à la discussion, le sourire de Remus se dissipa.

\- Je comprends ce que vous dîtes, mais... Ma mère a besoin de moi, souffla-t-il. Mon père a expressément dit dans la lettre que –

\- Quand as-tu reçu une telle lettre, d'ailleurs ? le coupa James en fronçant les sourcils. On vient de se lever, et le courrier n'est pas encore arrivé.

Remus sembla décontenancé par cette remarque et commença à piétiner nerveusement sur place.

\- Je vous l'ai dit... Un hibou de mon père est arrivé et –

\- Je n'ai rien vu, intervint aussitôt Sirius.

\- C'est... parce qu'il était tôt. Très tôt. Et c'était un hibou express. Ceux-là n'arrivent pas en même temps que les autres, vous le savez bien.

\- Ouais OK, marmonna Sirius en balayant l'argument de la main.

Il le jaugea du regard un instant, puis comprenant que Remus ne souhaitait pas s'épancher d'avantage sur le sujet, il soupira.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas rester faire les fous avec nous ?

Remus secoua la tête, l'air passablement soulagé et reconnaissant, puis alla s'accroupir devant sa malle.

\- J'ai encore une ou deux affaires à mettre dans mon sac, inutile de m'attendre, dit-il en prenant un pyjama. Mais vous, vous devriez vous dépêcher, vous allez être en retard.

\- Bah, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules d'un air insouciant comme le faisait souvent James, j'imagine que ça peut faire partie des joies du 29 février.

Remus eut un rire et leva la tête de sa malle.

\- Oui bien-sûr, parce que les autres jours, vous êtes sages comme des images et arrivez toujours à l'heure...?

Sirius eut un sourire insolent et entreprit de lacer ses chaussures avec un soin tout particulier, apparement nullement inquiet du temps qu'il prenait pour réaliser cette simple tâche.

\- Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas un réveil incrusté dans le cerveau, _n'est-ce pas_, Remus ?

Remus haussa les épaules et retourna à son sac.

\- Il faut toujours savoir être ponctuel...

\- Et puis, ajouta James en ignorant les leçons de morale de son ami, aujourd'hui, on a une bonne raison de faire tout ce qu'on veut !

Sirius, qui en avait fini avec ses lacets, approuva joyeusement.

\- Compte sur nous pour donner du fil à retordre aux professeurs ! Tu descends avec nous ? ajouta-t-il en ramassant son sac et en lançant un regard vers Remus.

\- Je dois aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit son ami de là où il se trouvait. Tu sais bien... Pour utiliser la Cheminée.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas prendre un petit-déjeuner ? s'étonna Peter dont l'estomac venait de gargouiller bruyamment.

\- Je n'ai pas excessivement faim...

\- Oh, arrête tes sottises ! s'exclama James en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux au moins venir avec nous dans la Grande Salle.

Remus secoua la tête, mais ce mouvement sembla lui causer un mal de tête puisqu'il ferma soudainement les yeux et posa une main sur son front, le teint grisâtre.

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-il faiblement.

James fronça les sourcils, les gestes de son ami ne passant pas totalement inaperçus à ses yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est le fait d'aller voir ta mère qui te coupe l'appétit... Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est très bête de ta part. Si tu dois veiller sur elle toute la nuit, autant avoir des forces, non ?

Remus eut un rire nerveux et se passa la main derrière la nuque, visiblement gêné.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, James. Je sais m'occuper de moi-même, hein.

\- À la bonne heure ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton joyeux avant que James n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit. Alors en route, mes amis ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant.

La porte fermée derrière eux, James jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius. Ce dernier avait perdu une bonne partie de son air jovial, et semblait pensif. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant s'il devait aborder le sujet de ses propres inquiétudes. Jetant un dernier regard vers la porte derrière laquelle était resté Remus, James secoua la tête, chassant ses réflexions, et commença à concevoir des idées pour la journée à venir.

* * *

\- J'ai maaaaaaaal, geignit Sirius.

\- Sans blague..., grommela James en levant les yeux au plafond. Parce que moi je me sens bien peut-être ?

\- Non... Mais moi, j'ai _très_ mal ! Ça fait trois jours que je souffre en silence !

\- Ne me fais pas rire, Sirius Black ! s'exclama James en secouant la tête. Tu as autant mal – si ce n'est moins – que nous ! Peter et moi avons fait le plus gros du boulot !

À côté de lui, montant d'un pas lourd les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des Premières Années, Peter acquiesça en se massant l'épaule.

\- Et il nous reste encore... Quatre soirées comme celle là ! dit Peter en comptant dans sa tête.

Pendant que Sirius poussait un gémissement amplement surjoué, James considéra que finalement – même si, par principe, il trouvait les faits toujours aussi révoltants – les trois amis s'en étaient _plutôt_ bien tirés. Après tout, après avoir passé la journée du mardi à semer le chaos dans toute l'école, auraient-ils vraiment pu s'attendre à moins de la part de Minerva McGonagall ? Une semaine à astiquer les différentes armures du château, bien qu'étant extrêmement fastidieux, leur laissait néanmoins suffisamment de temps pour explorer de nouveaux recoins du château – ce que Sirius, plutôt que d'aider ses amis, se dévouait le plus à faire. Ce dernier avait ainsi revendiqué la découverte d'un nouveau raccourci pouvant les faire passer du deuxième étage au premier, juste en face de la salle d'histoire de la magie.

Repensant à leurs méfaits, James se demanda avec un sourire nostalgique si trois jours après, la nouvelle teinture et le troisième bras de Rogue, les oreilles de lapin de Rebecca Duspeng, et les hennissements du Capitaine des Poufsouffles persistaient toujours. Connaissant de réputation l'infirmière de Poudlard, il savait que rien ne lui résistait bien longtemps, mais il se plaisait à l'imaginer en difficulté. Et bien qu'ils avaient maintenant à nettoyer la bave des limaces à cornes des armures qu'ils avaient souillées, James ne regrettait rien de cette journée.

\- Uh, j'espère que Remus a pensé à passer par la case "cuisine", gémit Peter en se massant maintenant le ventre. Je meurs de faim !

Sirius, qui était en tête du petit groupe et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de leur dortoir, croisa les doigts, plein d'espoir, et poussa la porte avec son pied.

\- Raté, Peter ! dit-il en se retournant. Il n'est même pas là.

James entra à son tour et scanna des yeux le dortoir. Il grogna. Sirius ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Je te parie qu'il n'a même pas vu l'heure.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, marmonna Sirius. Il doit encore être à la bibliothèque; ça en devient malsain.

James hocha la tête. Leur ami était rentré la veille de sa visite auprès de sa pauvre mère et avait encore une fois eu l'air de s'être tout juste échappé de la révolte des Gobelins. Refusant d'écouter ses amis et de se reposer, ce dernier avait insisté pour aller à la bibliothèque et rattraper le retard dans son travail.

\- Je trouve quand-même ça bizarre..., dit James en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et bien..., hésita James en se mordant la lèvre. Le fait qu'il aille rendre visite à sa mère lui fait tout de même prendre beaucoup de retard dans son travail. Et... De ce qu'on sait de Remus, la réussite scolaire est un domaine assez important pour lui...

\- Tu m'apprends quelque chose, grommela Sirius en s'allongeant sur son lit. Ce mec est obnubilé par son travail.

\- _Justement_, dit James en acquiesçant dans sa direction. Il est obnubilé par son travail et pourtant, parfois il accepte de rentrer chez lui alors même que McGonagall nous a donné le devoir le plus compliqué de l'année à réaliser en trois jours !

\- Et donc ? demanda Sirius, toujours allongé, les mains derrière la tête.

\- Et donc, poursuivit James en faisant maintenant les cents pas dans le dortoir, je me disais que ses parents pourraient être un peu plus compréhensifs.

Cette phrase attira visiblement l'attention de Sirius qui se redressa lentement dans son lit et s'appuya sur son coude.

\- Vis-à-vis de quoi ? demanda-t-il en fixant James intensément.

\- Bah, de son travail scolaire, répondit simplement James, déconcerté par l'attitude de son ami.

Sirius détourna les yeux un instant, fixant sa couverture, puis haussa les épaules et se rallongea.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Rien, répondit James. Juste qu'ils ne devraient pas le forcer à rentrer chez lui si souvent si ça le met à ce point en difficulté au niveau de sa scolarité. Je veux dire, le pauvre est obligé de passer des soirées entières à la bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard !

\- Je ne pense pas que Remus se force à rentrer chez lui, intervint timidement Peter. C'est sa mère, après tout, et je pense qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour elle.

\- Oui, je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit patiemment James. J'ai juste remarqué qu'il n'est jamais particulièrement enthousiaste.

\- Sa mère est malade, dit Peter. Il a le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur ou de redouter ce moment.

Peter regarda Sirius qui, allongé les yeux ouverts, donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer mais qui, en réalité, ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation; puis James, qui attendait les bras croisés.

\- Cela dit, ajouta-t-il lentement en direction de ce dernier, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que ça ne lui fait pas le plus grand bien... d-de rentrer chez lui, je veux dire.

À ce moment, Sirius cessa de faire semblant d'être indifférent à la conversation et se tourna dans son lit pour mieux voir Peter.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Peter jeta un regard en direction de la porte, profondément gêné, et tripota nerveusement la manche de sa robe.

\- C'est juste que – Enfin, vous savez... Il est vraiment épuisé quand il rentre...

\- Il faudrait être particulièrement aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail, le coupa Sirius d'un ton impatient.

Peter déglutit, perdant comme d'habitude ses moyens lorsque Sirius s'emportait contre lui. Il mit un certain temps, mais finalement sembla rassembler suffisamment de courage pour composer une réponse.

\- Quand je dis "épuisé", je veux dire que... Remus a quand même tendance à se retrouver dans des tonnes de drôles de situations lorsqu'il visite sa mère, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu te souviens de sa joue ? demanda Peter. Du gros bleu qu'il avait et qui a mit des semaines à partir ? De sa jambe, à laquelle j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours mal, de ses côtes, et aussi de... de...

Mais il s'interrompit, l'air incertain, le regard vague.

\- De _quoi_, Peter ? demanda Sirius d'un ton brusque qui fit sursauter le garçon.

\- Er... Rien, répondit-il après avoir cligné des yeux. C'est juste que Remus est très maladroit... Il a souvent des accidents. Leur maison doit être un drôle de labyrinthe...

Oui, pensa James. Remus était définitivement du genre maladroit et revenait souvent de chez lui en déclarant être tombé d'un arbre, être rentré dans un mur, ou avoir eu une rencontre impromptue avec un clou. Mais n'était-ce pas une raison de plus, pour ses parents, de réduire le nombre de visites de leur fils, si ce dernier ne pouvait en rentrer indemne ?

\- Tu allais ajouter quelque chose, Peter, pressa Sirius d'un air presque menaçant.

\- Non, non, c'est rien..., murmura-t-il en tripotant ses doigts potelés. C'est... Enfin... Remus m'a dit de ne pas vous le dire et...

Mais ses yeux effrayés, qui parcouraient nerveusement la pièce, croisèrent le regard gris et déterminé de Sirius. Il déglutit, et cet instant de faiblesse suffit à le faire capituler.

\- Mais si vous insistez..., dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Mais je ne crois pas que cela veuille dire quelque chose, vraiment, je –

\- 'M'en fout, Pettigrow. Crache le morceau.

Peter chercha désespérément un allié du côté de James, le suppliant des yeux de rejoindre sa cause, mais ce dernier, curieux d'en savoir plus et inquiet pour son ami, secoua la tête.

\- Très bien..., commença Peter après avoir prit une grande inspiration. C'était il y a quelque semaines, le jour où vous aviez failli rendre Rogue borgne...

James hocha la tête avec un sourire, le souvenir de cette merveilleuse journée encore frais dans sa mémoire.

\- J'étais monté dans le dortoir pour échanger mon livre de Métamorphose avec celui de Botanique, et j'ai eu envie de faire pipi –

\- Épargne-nous les détails, Peter, grimaça Sirius en quittant sa position semi-allongée et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Non, ça a de l'importance ! protesta Peter, vexé de s'être fait interrompre dans son récit. _Bref_, je voulais faire pipi et j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain. Mais le problème... Le problème...

Peter s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain en question comme s'il pouvait la traverser du regard.

\- Le problème, reprit-il finalement, c'est qu'elle n'était pas inoccupée... Remus était dedans.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il était déjà rentré de chez lui ? demanda James en haussant les sourcils. D'habitude, il ne revient jamais en milieu de journée, non ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Peter, mais apparemment, il était rentré. Je veux dire qu'il était là, en tout cas. Je crois qu'il venait de sortir de la douche, parce qu'il y avait de la buée partout et qu'il était... qu'il était torse nu.

À ce point du récit, Peter semblait sincèrement troublé. Les poings serrés, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Étonnement, Sirius ne fit rien pour l'inciter à parler. Captivé, il ne quittait pas des yeux Peter et semblait dans un état stationnaire, même si James aurait juré que les mécanismes de son cerveau s'étaient furieusement mis en marche. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence, James décida d'aller s'assoir à côté de Peter et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule, l'incitant gentiment à continuer. Le garçon sortit de sa torpeur, et hocha lentement la tête, comme à lui même.

\- Le problème, continua Peter après s'être raclé la gorge, c'est que... Remus était blessé. Et pas – pas j-juste des égratignures.

Il fallut un instant à James pour que les mots de Peter atteignent son esprit et qu'il réalise leur portée. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il frissonna et sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer Remus, le corps recouvert de blessures. Mais son esprit, auparavant jamais confronté à ce genre d'images, ne fut pas très productif. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un Remus extrêmement pâle, la joue bleue et la côte en sang; en somme, les seules blessures qu'il avait pu voir à ce jour sur son ami. Mais James n'était pas dupe et le garçon avait le pressentiment, à la façon dont l'avait dit Peter et dont il semblait troublé, que les blessures de son ami ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

\- Tu as pu voir ce qu'il avait, Peter ? demanda doucement Sirius, comme conscient de l'état de choc de leur ami.

\- Oui – enfin – non, il avait des bandages. Beaucoup de bandages. Sur le torse, les bras, le bas des jambes... Mais je n'ai pas pu voir plus, parce qu'il a vite enroulé une serviette autour de lui. Il avait l'air p-paniqué.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

James jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, et son teint avait visiblement pâli.

\- Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui était arrivé, continua Peter, m-mais il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Et p-pourtant, il ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois. Il a juste dit qu'il irait voir Mme Pomfresh pour prendre un peu de potion...

\- Il n'y était pas allé avant ça ? demanda James, surpris.

\- Je ne crois pas... J'ai voulu l'aider pour ses bandages, mais il n'arrêtait pas de refuser ! s'exclama Peter. Et après... quand il a réussi à me convaincre de partir, il s'est agenouillé là, devant sa malle.

Peter désigna de la tête la malle de Remus, située devant son lit, et la regarda avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

\- Il croyait que j'étais parti, souffla-t-il, mais je fermais tout juste la porte. Et c'est là que j'ai vu... que j'ai vu son dos. Il n'y avait pas encore mit de bandages, alors... alors vous imaginez. C'était horrible.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration ne fit qu'accroitre la confusion de James, que les propos avaient fortement perturbé. Rien que d'imaginer l'état de Remus... Un frisson le parcouru. Que fallait-il en déduire ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda Sirius en brisant le silence.

\- Remus m'avait demandé de ne rien vous dire, répondit Peter les yeux baissés. J-Je ne voulais pas briser sa confiance...

\- Au moins, tu as été loyal envers lui, essaya de le rassurer James avec un faible sourire. Jusqu'aujourd'hui, du moins.

\- Oui, j'imagine...

\- Mais ne vois-tu pas que Remus lui-même ne te fais pas confiance – ne _nous _fait pas confiance ? demanda Sirius en s'adressant à Peter. Tu dis toi-même qu'il n'a pas voulu te dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Peter secoua la tête, l'air terriblement coupable.

\- Je me suis dit que si ça pouvait le réconforter...

\- Tu as bien fait, Peter, le rassura James en jetant un regard de reproche à Sirius. Mais... je pense qu'il était tout de même important que nous le sachions. Je veux dire... C'est le genre de choses que...

Poussant un long soupir, il fit quelques pas en direction de son propre lit et s'assit, impuissant, et _épuisé_. Ces dernières minutes avaient été, d'un point de vue psychologique, terriblement éprouvantes, et il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, secouant la tête. S'il avait su que la soirée prendrait un tel tournant...

\- Franchement, dit-il d'un ton lourd, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suis forcé de reconnaitre, Sirius, qu'il y a... quelque chose de plus que ce que Remus veut bien nous laisser transparaitre. Mais...

\- Mais _quoi_, James ? le coupa Sirius, agacé. Tu trouves ça normal, cette histoire ? Tu vois peut-être tous les jours l'un de tes meilleurs amis rentrer de chez lui avec l'air d'avoir été martyrisé ? Tu ne trouves quand-même pas ça _un peu_ louche ?! Bordel, James, je croyais que tu serais un peu plus vif !

James détourna le regard, incapable de faire face à Sirius dont les propos semblaient tous pointer vers une seule et même explication, que James n'était pas sûr de vouloir envisager. Il décida néanmoins d'en avoir le cœur net quant aux suspicions de Sirius.

\- Dans le train, en janvier, commença-t-il lentement, tu m'as dit... Tu m'as dit que tu ne croyais pas à son excuse.

Sirius hocha la tête, les bras croisés.

\- C'est toujours le cas ?

Sirius le jaugea d'un regard froid, calculateur.

\- C'est possible. Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait, si c'était le cas ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, et très sincèrement, j'avais laissé tomber l'affaire. Mais là...

\- Alors on t'écoute, Sirius, l'encouragea James avec un petit hochement de tête. Si tu as quoique ce soit à dire...

\- Ouais..., souffla Sirius.

James observa son ami, hypnotisé. L'étalage de sentiments et d'inquiétude sur le visage de Sirius était déchirant. Il fixait ses mains d'un air profondément grave, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses traits parurent soudain beaucoup plus tirés, et sa bouche formait une ligne mince. L'image lui rappelait fortement Remus qui, lorsqu'il rentrait de chez lui avait sur son visage, derrière une façade minutieusement travaillée, ce regard hanté et ces traits crispés qui supposaient – James s'en rendait maintenant compte – une immense douleur.

Finalement, Sirius prit une grande inspiration.

\- OK... Je pense tout d'abord que la mère de Remus n'est pas malade.

James acquiesça lentement. Dans sa tête, un petit numéro Un apparaissait. _Premier mensonge de Remus._

\- Cependant... Je pense que Remus rentre bel et bien chez lui.

\- C'est déjà ça de vrai ! s'exclama Peter avec optimisme, disant tout haut ce que James pensait avec beaucoup plus de sobriété.

Sirius ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

\- Le problème... Le problème doit venir de ses parents, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

James avala sa salive, la gorge nouée. _Non non non non non... _

\- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Sirius en le regardant, c'est que... Toutes les familles ne ressemblent pas à la tienne, James. Toi... tu as de la chance. Tes parents t'aiment, et ils feraient tout pour toi, pas vrai ? Ta mère ne te crie pas dessus, elle ne te gifle pas, elle ne t'enferme pas dans ta chambre pendant des jours...

\- Je –

\- Ne t'excuse pas, James, le coupa doucement Sirius. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour quelque chose de si... de si normal.

James acquiesça, l'incertitude visible sur son visage.

\- Moi, en revanche, continua Sirius, je sais ce que c'est que d'être dans une famille au sein de laquelle on n'est pas accepté. Mes parents tolèrent tout juste ma présence, et j'ai l'impression que c'est plus par rapport à mon statut d'héritier qu'à celui de fils. Et bien qu'ils n'aient... pas vraiment eu recours à cette... extrémité... je ne trouve pas difficile d'imaginer une telle situation, aggravée, chez Remus.

\- Mais... mais..., balbutia James, perturbé. C'est impossible. Les parents de Remus... Ses parents ne feraient jamais ça.

\- Je consens que le concept puisse être difficile à imaginer pour toi, James. Mais sincèrement, on ne peut pas dire qu'on sait grand chose de la vie de famille de Remus, alors... Pourquoi pas ?

Recroquevillé sur son lit, Peter hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il dans un murmure. Il ne parle presque jamais de sa famille.

\- On sait pourquoi maintenant, répondit Sirius avec gravité. C'est la seule explication possible, James. Je n'en étais pas sûr avant parce que franchement, c'est pas le genre de choses auxquelles on veut penser, mais aujourd'hui, avec ce que nous as dit Peter, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. Tout colle.

Mais James continua à secouer la tête.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-on ça à Remus ? Il est... Il a l'air si gentil, si fragile...

\- Peut-être justement qu'il y a une raison derrière cette fragilité, dit Sirius sombrement. Après tout, on ne nait pas fragile... Enfin, je ne crois pas.

\- Il faut f-faire quelque chose, déclara Peter d'une voix tremblante. En parler aux professeurs, ou...

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant ? demanda James.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius. Je ne sais pas s'il savent et... je ne sais pas s'il faut leur en parler.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent James et Peter en se levant d'un bond.

Les deux regardaient Sirius d'un air effaré.

\- On ne va quand même pas abandonner Remus, hein ? demanda Peter d'une toute petite voix. Si on ne dit rien...

\- Je n'ai _jamais_ dit qu'on allait l'abandonner ! répliqua Sirius d'un ton féroce. Seulement... S'il n'a rien dit jusque là, poursuivit-il plus calmement, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Quand on voit tout le temps que ça nous a prit pour comprendre, je me dis que c'est parce qu'il essayait de cacher ce qui se déroulait vraiment chez lui. Je veux dire, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà vu Remus se plaindre ? Craquer ?

Dans sa tête, James repensa à la fois où il avait surpris Remus après un mauvais rêve, il y avait de cela des mois. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il avait été témoin d'une telle démonstration d'impuissance de la part de Remus, et maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, James s'émerveillait de la capacité de Remus à tout encaisser. Garder tout seul un secret aussi lourd devait être terrible.

Mais par égard pour Remus, il ne raconta pas les faits. Merlin savait que lui-même n'aimerait qu'un de ses amis le voit pleurer, et encore moins qu'il aille le raconter à tout le monde.

\- Imaginez... Imaginez qu'il soit menacé, continua Sirius. Que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il ne puisse rien dire. Et que s'il venait à parler... ça devienne pire.

Peter laissa s'échapper un petit chuintement et se recroquevilla d'avantage sur son lit. Étant le seul, à ce jour, à avoir vu Remus dans son état le plus vulnérable, la notion de "pire" prenait certainement pour lui toute son ampleur.

\- Alors... on ne dit rien ? demanda prudemment James.

\- Non, soupira Sirius. Je fais d'avantage confiance au jugement de Remus qu'au notre. Il n'est pas bête, je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons. On va juste... voir comment iront les choses, et on avisera.

James se retint de soupirer; cette solution était loin de lui plaire et il répugnait de regarder Remus partir chez lui si souvent sans rien dire, mais Sirius avait raison.

\- Et à lui ? demanda-t-il. On lui dit, ou... ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est un sujet assez délicat à aborder et... Je me vois mal l'approcher pour lui demander une telle chose; il paniquerait, c'est certain.

James acquiesça, l'air grave.

\- Je pense en tout cas qu'on devrait lui montrer notre soutien, dit-il. Je ne sais pas comment, mais... Peut-être qu'à la longue, il comprendra qu'on sait, qu'on est là pour lui, et il nous l'avouera par lui-même ?

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui, tu as raison. C'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. Et une fois qu'il aura comprit ça, on fera quelque chose. On ne peut pas rester silencieux indéfiniment.

Cette proposition fut accueillie par un hochement de tête de James et Peter, cette l'attitude passive inquiétant fortement les deux amis qui souhaitaient le plus vite possible sortir Remus des griffes de sa famille. _Mais non_, se répétait James sans cesse,_ il faut agir avec précaution._ Cette situation n'était guère comparable aux autres frasques des garçons de Gryffondor, où la prudence ne jouait qu'un piètre rôle.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par aller sortir Remus de la bibliothèque, proposa Peter en se levant, ce qui était, à ce jour, une de ses rares initiatives au sein du groupe. Il doit être suffisamment fatigué, pas la peine de lui faire passer en plus une nuit blanche.

James et Sirius se levèrent également et, preuve de la solidarité envers leur ami, quittèrent le dortoir, leur serment de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque à jamais oublié.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est toujours délicat d'écrire ce genre de chapitre, alors bon... J'espère que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie!**_

_**À la prochaine :D**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Bon... Voilà voilà... Je vais pas faire le coup du "je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense" parce que enfaite, si... Comme l'année dernière, le merveilleux moi de juin amène avec lui les festivités des examens et du coup je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit :/ Et je n'avais pas la force d'écrire immédiatement après la fin des exams, donc j'ai attendu un peu pour laisser couler... Breeeeef, j'avoue que je n'ai pas autant bossé ce chapitre que d'habitude, mais je voulais vraiment poster quelque chose pour vous assurer que j'étais encore là :D Je reviendrai peut-être dessus plus tard si j'ai le temps pour l'améliorer ^^**_

_**Ah et vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais j'ai changé le résumé! Pas entièrement, mais bon voilà allez y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous dit; je me suis juste dit que celui-là collerai mieux à la fic et à l'idée que j'ai en tête... **_

**_Je voulais aussi rajouter (et nooooon, cette note d'auteur n'est encore finie), au vu de certaines reviews que j'ai reçues, que je n'ai NULLEMENT l'intention d'arrêter cette fic! Si par malheur un jour cela devait arriver (on ne sait jamais, la vie réserve des surprises...) soyez sans crainte vous serrez prévenus. Mais on n'en n'est pas là, et bien l'intention de terminer cette fic un jour! Donc le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant un certain temps, même si c'est très regrettable et que je m'en excuse, ne veut pas dire que j'arrête cette fic. Voilà ^^_**

**_Merci à Liske, Twinkle Wave, Niris, Pineapple, Joshiroo, Thatella, Bloclang, emiliedu88460, Titus28 (ta review... j'ai pas de mots...) et Kalas1209 (merci, ta review a beaucoup aidé à me remettre dans le bain!) pour leurs reviews! Vous déchirez _****_touuuuus !_**

**Chapitre 27 : Le rapporteur **

Remus bailla et s'étira dans son lit, sentant une vague de frissons le parcourir. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se mit en position assise et ouvrit les lourds rideaux de son baldaquin. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, de peur d'être ébloui par la lumière matinale puis se risqua à les ouvrir pour jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil de James qui indiquait sept heure. Parfait, les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures. Cela, cependant, ne pu le motiver à se recoucher. Dès son réveil en effet, une sensation d'excitation fourmillait dans son ventre et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il se tourna vers le calendrier et regarda la date, presque comme pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et son sourire s'accentua. Aujourd'hui était le 10 mars, jour du douzième anniversaire de Remus. Presque automatiquement, ses yeux allèrent vers la fenêtre du dortoir, d'où il espérait qu'il apercevrait bientôt un hibou comportant une lettre de ses parents. Mais, sans doute du fait de l'horaire matinal, le ciel était vide de toute trace de volatile.

Pour passer le temps et calmer sa fébrilité, Remus se leva et fit les cent pas. Comme tout enfant, Remus aimait beaucoup son anniversaire. Il ne doutait pas que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, l'attrait des cadeaux à récolter avait joué une grande part dans son appréciation de la journée, mais maintenant, il y avait quelque chose de plus symbolique. Pour Remus, chaque anniversaire signifiait qu'il avait vécu – _survécu_ – une année supplémentaire. Car s'il en avait cru les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste, le petit Remus Lupin n'en avait que pour quelques mois avant de succomber de ses blessures. Mais les mois s'étaient transformés en années et aujourd'hui Remus touchait presque du doigt le jour où il pourrait témoigner avec fierté que lui, loup-garou, avait survécu dix ans de sa nouvelle vie. Plus que deux ans, pensa-t-il. Deux ans pour que se réalise ce qui avait, à une époque, relevé de l'impossible.

Remus secoua la tête, revenant au présent et à l'excitation qui dirigeait le fil de ses pensées. Qu'allaient lui offrir ses parents ? Un nouveau pull ? Une belle plume ? Il l'ignorait, mais Remus était certain qu'il apprécierait le cadeau. Ses parents n'avaient peut-être pas beaucoup d'argent, mais jamais ils n'avaient renoncé à lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Remus avait pourtant tenté, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment âgé pour comprendre ce genre de situation, de les inciter à faire impasse sur son cadeau, mais il s'était heurté à un refus catégorique. Une toute petite part en lui en avait été d'ailleurs soulagé car, malgré ce que l'on pouvait dire, Remus était avant tout un enfant et appréciait qu'on lui offre des cadeaux.

Cessant de marcher inutilement de long en large, Remus regarda alors les lits aux rideaux fermés de ses trois autres amis. Les premiers temps où Remus avait désespérément essayé de se prémunir de toute amitié avec les trois autres garçons qui partageaient son dortoir semblaient bien lointains maintenant. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur rencontre en septembre, et plus particulièrement ces derniers temps. Pour une raison aussi inconnue qu'étrange, James, Sirius et Peter ne le quittaient plus d'une semelle et semblaient vouloir l'accompagner partout où il allait. Pour le moment, cela ne posait aucun soucis à Remus qui aimait l'attention que lui portaient ses trois amis, mais la pleine lune et sa nécessité de disparaitre venues, il doutait qu'il serait du même avis.

Pourtant, ses amis semblaient vouloir tout faire pour le mettre à l'aise. Plusieurs fois, même, ils avaient accepté de laisser Rogue tranquille à la simple demande de Remus qui l'avait fait plus par automatisme que par espoir de succès. Et Remus, qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de ses amis, espérait de tout coeur qu'il ne soit pas dicté par de la pitié envers lui. Après tout, ses amis étaient même allés jusqu'à venir à la bibliothèque quelques jours auparavant afin de l'en extraire – James et Sirius restant tout de même avec prudence à l'entrée –, ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait avant du fait de leur soi-disant incurable 'allergie'.

Mais il se demandait, maintenant... ses amis iraient-ils jusqu'à lui offrir un cadeau ? Peut-être... Ne lui en avaient-ils pas offert pour Noël ? Remus se souvint avec honte et remords que _lui_ ne leur avait rien offert. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas su ce qu'impliquait avoir des amis. Et étant le plus âgé des quatre, puisqu'aucun anniversaire ne semblait s'être encore manifesté, il ne pouvait savoir comment ses amis comptaient célébrer les anniversaires.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux oreilles, Remus se ressaisit rapidement et secoua la tête, surpris de s'être laissé vaquer à de telles pensées. Depuis quand le côté matériel de l'amitié lui était important ? L'état actuel de son amitié avec les quatre garçons n'était-il pas déjà un miracle ?

Mais juste alors qu'il sombrait dans des pensées dévalorisantes et se convainquait qu'au final, il ne méritait ni ne recevrait aucun cadeau, il y eut un _TUNG ! _sonore qui réveilla James en sursaut.

\- Quoi – Que – Qu'est-ce que – _Gne ?_

Se débattant furieusement avec ses couverture, James réussit finalement à s'en extraire et ouvrit les rideaux, révélant un visage visiblement fatigué et des cheveux dressés en épis sur sa tête. Tâtonnant en direction de sa table de nuit, il fit chuter son réveil mais posa finalement la main sur ses lunettes, qu'il mit en hâte sur son nez.

\- Oh, bordel, marmonna-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet. C'est quoi tout ce bruit, Remus ?

Ayant retrouvé la vue, il regardait maintenant avec incrédulité le hibou que Remus s'était précipité de récupérer du rebord de la fenêtre, où il venait de s'écraser.

\- Remus ? C'est ton hibou ?

\- Oh, salut James. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en fermant la fenêtre pour bloquer l'air encore frais de mars.

James acquiesça, les yeux plissés pour bloquer la lumière du jour, une expression encore perplexe sur son visage.

\- Et non, poursuivit Remus en retenant un rire à la vue du visage de son ami. J'imagine qu'il doit être celui de la poste sorcière à côté de chez moi.

\- De chez toi ? répéta James en se grattant la tête. Tu... Tu as reçu du courrier ?

Remus eut un petit sourire et déchargea le hibou.

\- Oui, James, acquiesça-t-il en rougissant un peu. C'est mon anniversaire.

L'expression confuse qui avait prit place sur le visage de son ami depuis quelques minutes disparut aussitôt, laissant apparaitre la compréhension. La bouche de James forma un 'o' et il bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de s'empêtrer dans les lourds rideaux rouges.

\- Mais oui ! Oh, je le savais en plus ! Sirius, Peter ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant de réveiller ses amis.

\- Quoi ? marmonna Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée et apparemment étouffée par un gros oreiller.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Remuuuuuuuus ! s'exclama joyeusement James en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains, excité comme un fou.

\- Et _flûte_ !

Remus entendit un bruit de couverture qu'on écarte à la hâte et vit Sirius et Peter émerger de leurs lits, tous deux à présent parfaitement éveillés. Rejoignant James qui fouillait dans sa malle, ils en sortirent trois paquets maladroitement emballés et les présentèrent bras tendus devant Remus, l'air extrêmement fiers.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois garçons avec les sourires les plus larges que Remus ait jamais vu.

Ce dernier, encore sous le choc de voir ses amis si excités par l'événement, posa lentement le paquet de ses parents sur son lit et leur sourit d'un air niais qu'il ne put contrôler.

\- Wow, merci, souffla-t-il sincèrement en s'approchant d'eux. Je... J'ignorais si –

\- Si nous allions t'offrir quelque chose ? compléta James avec un rire en lui tendant les paquets. T'es notre pote, Remus, bien-sûr qu'on allait t'offrir quelque chose !

Remus les prit, s'assit sur son lit, et commença à déballer avec précaution le premier.

\- On a demandé aux parents de James de les prendre à notre place, parce qu'on ne pouvait aller nulle part, dit Sirius en guise d'explication. Bien-sûr, si cette satanée d'école autorisait les Première Années à aller à Pré-au-Lard, on n'en serait pas là mais... Oh, on aurait pu contourner le règlement hein, tu nous co–

\- Mais c'est très bien que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, le coupa précipitamment Remus. Vraiment, je me serai senti trop coupable si je vous avait poussé à enfreindre le règlement.

\- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit, intervint timidement Peter.

Souriant, Remus termina d'ouvrir son paquet et découvrit avec joie qu'il contenait une encre à plume qui changeait de couleur à volonté (_"vos cours n'auront jamais l'air plus divertissants!"_, lisait l'étiquette).

\- Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait à prendre des notes en classe, dit James en se tripotant les mains d'une manière peu habituelle, comme ça tu peux souligner les titres avec des couleurs différentes... Euh... Tu aimes ?

\- C'est parfait, James, sourit Remus. C'est vrai que le noir est un peu trop présent sur mes feuilles...

\- Si tu prenais moins de notes, aussi..., marmonna Sirius en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air amusé.

\- Impossible, j'ai promis à ma mère que je noircirai chaque millimètre carré de mes feuilles, blagua Remus.

Cette phrase provoqua un étrange silence dans le dortoir et Remus se demanda nerveusement s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Interceptant un léger mouvement de tête de Sirius en direction de James, Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui–

\- Je suis sûr que les petits dessins de Servilus en train de se noyer dans un chaudron remonteront le moral de ta mère, le coupa James en s'efforçant être naturel dans son rire. C'est que Sirius s'est donné beaucoup de mal...

Décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur l'étrange attitude de ses amis – mais se réjouissant intérieurement qu'ils croient toujours autant à son excuse – Remus sourit et, ne perdant pas de temps, ouvrit les deux autres cadeaux qui s'avérèrent contenir ses confiseries magiques préférées.

\- Je... Merci tous les trois, vraiment, leur dit Remus avec un sourire sincère en leur distribuant quelques bonbons. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de cadeaux d'un coup.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Peter en suçotant une plume en sucre. Et le hibou, alors ?

Remus tourna la tête vers le volatile dont il avait totalement oublié la présence et eut un rire amusé en le voyant battre des ailes furieusement et regarder la fenêtre à présent fermée. Il se leva et après avoir vérifié que le hibou n'était pas blessé, le relâcha dehors.

\- Il vient de mes parents, expliqua-t-il.

\- De... tes parents ? répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Er, oui, répondit Remus, surpris. La lettre et le paquet sont d'eux.

James, Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard, ne sachant visiblement comment interpréter cette réponse.

\- Vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'ils allaient oublier mon anniversaire, non ? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Euh, non, pas du tout... C'est juste que... Euh... Rien.

Remus dévisagea ses amis encore quelques secondes, perplexe quant à ce qui pourrait les conduire à penser une telle chose. _Oh, c'est James et Sirius après tout, _pensa-t-il finalement_. Ils pensent bien que Rogue est la progéniture d'un vampire et d'un veracrasse, alors pourquoi pas ça ?_

\- Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je lis ma lettre maintenant ? demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit et en désignant le morceau de parchemin. Vous pouvez commencer à vous préparer, ça ne sera pas long.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se changer mais malgré leurs efforts, les regards confus qu'ils lançaient dans sa direction ne passèrent pas inaperçus par Remus. Haussant les épaules et se disant que rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il commença sa lecture.

_Mon cher Remus, _

_Me voilà moi, Espérance Lupin, Moldue jusqu'au bout des ongles, écrivant une lettre à son fils munie d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Qui l'aurait cru il y a quinze ans ? J'espère tout de même que ma maladresse avec ces outils ne rendra pas cette lettre illisible, mais j'ai tenu à t'écrire moi-même ces mots. _

_Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange ! _

_Douze ans maintenant que tu es né, Remus, et douze ans que tu fais de moi une mère comblée. Oublions ce qui a pu être dit ou fait avant, c'était les actes d'une mère dépassée par des événements que sa nature empêchait de comprendre mais dont le fils aujourd'hui, sois en assuré, lui manque terriblement. C'est en effet la première fois que nous ne pouvons fêter la journée ensemble, mais sache que je pense à toi de mon cœur, toi mon garçon vif et intelligent. Profite de cette journée avec tes camarades; j'attends impatiemment de te revoir à __Pâques. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Maman. _

_P.S: Ton père veut rajouter quelque chose au sujet des vacances de Pâques. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien._

Touché par les mots de sa mère, Remus mit quelques instants à comprendre le Post-Scrimptum. Regardant la suite de la lettre, il remarqua que l'écriture changeait. Ne pouvant contenir le sentiment d'appréhension qui naissait petit à petit au niveau de sa poitrine, Remus lut les lignes suivantes avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

_Remus,_

_Je me joins à ta mère pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et espère que notre cadeau te sera utile. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance de projeter une ombre sur cette journée mais je n'ai pas le choix, et je serai direct. Sois simplement sûr d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets; ce que j'ai à te dire ne concerne personne d'autre que toi. _

Levant la tête, il regarda ses amis qui étaient occupés à lui voler des sucreries et qui conversaient à voix basse, probablement soucieux le laisser lire sa lettre en paix. Prenant une grande inspiration, il retourna à sa lecture.

_Nous avons reçu il y a quelques jours une lettre du Ministère de la Magie. Comme tu le sais, tu n'es pas inscrit sur le registre des loups-garous du Ministère. Malheureusement, il semblerait que l'information ait filtré. Je mets ça sur le compte de mes anciens collègues du département_ _de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques – ces gens là n'ont aucun scrupule, savoir que tu es mon fils ne les attendrira pas._ _À mieux y réfléchir, on peut s'estimer heureux que la nouvelle ne leur soit pas parvenue plus tôt; ils sont experts dans leur domaine. _

_Une notice du Ministère nous a donc été envoyée, et les instructions sont claires: tu n'as pas le choix. Moi qui pensais pouvoir t'épargner ces papiers et espérais te garantir l'anonymat aux yeux du Ministère, j'en suis désolé. Nous profiterons des vacances de Pâques pour nous y rendre _–_ j'ai réussi à les convaincre que tu étais actuellement très malade, il ne peuvent pas savoir que tu vas à Poudlard _–_ et tu seras dès lors inscrit sur le registre. Je préfère cependant te prévenir tout de suite: aller au Ministère ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Mais je viendrai avec toi, Remus. _

_Profite de ton anniversaire, nous nous reverrons à Pâques. _

_Ton père. _

Le coeur battant et les mains moites et tremblantes, Remus releva la tête, le choc et l'horreur inscrits sur son visage. Il ignora les regards inquiets de ses amis qui s'étaient arrêtés de discuter et fit les cents pas.

Par ses parents ou par les journaux, Remus avait bien-sûr entendu parler du fameux Registre. Toujours planant comme une menace au-dessus de leurs têtes, les Lupin avaient, jusque là, habillement esquivé le Ministère. Mais maintenant... Quelqu'un avait parlé. Quelqu'un avait dévoilé son identité au Ministère.

Qui ?

Le temps d'un instant, Remus succomba au sentiment d'angoisse constamment présent en lui et, paniqué, releva la tête vers ses amis. Et si James...? Ou Sirius...? Mais non, se dit-il avec une faible expiration soulagée. C'était impossible. _Logiquement, _s'ils étaient encore là et s'inquiétaient pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Non, son père avait raison. Cela ne devait être rien de plus qu'un collègue malintentionné.

\- Remus ? appela Sirius en faisant quelques pas vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous regardes comme ça ?

Remus crispa ses mains sur la lettre et détourna le regard.

\- Pour rien, pour rien, assura-t-il précipitamment.

Le temps des suspicions passé, d'autres questions assaillirent Remus. Le Registre était-il consultable sur simple demande ? Et si ses amis décidaient de vérifier là-bas, lorsqu'ils auraient des doutes ? Nier ne servirait alors plus à rien; la preuve de sa sombre et détestable nature serait alors écrite, prête à lui être jetée en pleine figure.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda James. Que t'ont dit tes parents ?

\- Ils m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.

Il faudra qu'il déchire la lettre en mille morceaux. Qu'il la brûle. Qu'il en enterre les cendres. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de la laisser trainer. Tout comme depuis qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas à Poudlard, les erreurs ne pouvaient être tolérées.

\- Et c'est tout ? questionna Peter après un regard en direction de James et Sirius.

\- Bien-sûr, que veux-tu qu'ils me disent d'autre ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Et mis à part une chute drastique de son nombre d'amis, le Registre amènerait bien des complications pour toute perspective de carrière professionnelle. Avant, rien n'aurait pu décourager un employeur de l'embaucher de prime abord – si licenciement il y avait, un loup-garou pouvait espérer en être épargné les premiers mois. Mais maintenant, il suffirait à l'employeur de vérifier le Registre pour confirmer ses soupçons sur l'homme aux étranges cicatrices, et jamais il ne décrocherait l'emploi.

\- Tu veux un chocolat ?

\- Non merci.

Remus regarda ses amis, touché par la manière dont ils s'inquiétaient pour lui: James et Sirius semblaient communiquer silencieusement, leur expression reflétant un mélange de gravité et de tourment et Peter, à leurs côtés, mâchouillait une Chocogrenouille d'un air anxieux. Bien-sûr, tout cela n'était que temporel mais pour l'heure, Remus savourait ces instants et savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils durent – à commencer par regagner un air jovial pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce qui venait de se passer.

\- En fait, oui, Peter, se corrigea-t-il en tendant la main et en affichant un sourire, quoique crispé, sur son visage.

La chocogrenouille en bouche et la carte de Dymphna Furmage dans les mains, Remus se promit de suivre le conseil de ses parents et de profiter de sa journée.

\- Et le cadeau de tes parents ? Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- Oh, si si, tout de suite !

Remus se pencha et prit le dernier paquet, dont la consistance moelleuse laissait deviner un vêtement.

\- Elle est jolie, dit James d'un ton sympathique en regardant la cape de seconde main que contenait le paquet.

Remus acquiesça et dissimula un sourire; la cape n'était pas à proprement parler 'jolie' mais il appréciait que James ne la dénigre pas pour autant. Après tout, les cadeaux de ses parents étaient toujours bien pensés et Remus savait que cette cape lui serait très utile le printemps venu, lorsque sa cape d'hiver, trop épaisse, ne ferait plus l'affaire.

\- Tu n'es pas content ? demanda Sirius en le regardant avec intérêt, souhaitant juger sa réaction.

\- Pas content ? répéta Remus avec un rire. Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sirius !

\- Pour changer..., chuchota James d'un air amusé en échangeant un regard complice avec Remus.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez vous liguer contre moi, vous deux ?! s'indigna Sirius en faisant semblant de bouder. Peter, tu es de mon côté, hein ?

\- Er... Ouais, s'tu veux..., répondit le garçon d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être enthousiaste, taquina Remus avec un clin d'œil.

\- Faire semblant ? répéta Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Pour votre gouverne, Monsieur Lupin, l'on est toujours honoré d'être de mon côté ! Une telle proposition ne peut être accueillie qu'avec le plus grand resp–

\- Bon ! le coupa James en tapant dans ses mains. C'est bien sympa cette histoire de respect et blablabla mais moi j'ai faim! Il est l'heure du gâteau !

\- Le gâteau ? demandèrent en même temps Remus et Sirius.

\- Oui, le gâteau, répéta lentement James. Vous savez, ce truc sur lequel on met des bougies, et tout...?

Le sourire de Remus s'accentua et il sentit un fourmillement de plaisir dans son estomac; il ne doutait pas que, pour la journée du moins, cette histoire de lettre resterait confinée dans un coin lointain de son cerveau.

\- Attendez, j'ai pas compris: on va faire quoi avec un gâteau ?

Trois regards se tournèrent vers Sirius qui, les mains dans les poches, attendait visiblement qu'on lui réponde.

\- Non, mais parce que si c'est pour le manger, moi je veux bien, poursuivit Sirius avec une petite moue, mais j'ai pas compris la partie avec les bougies...

James secoua la tête et envoya un regard appuyé en direction de Remus et Peter, leur indiquant clairement qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention aux folies de leur ami.

\- Fais pas ton marrant, Black, et aide moi à porter le gâteau. Faudrait pas qu'il tombe, on se sentirait malins, tiens. Je l'ai mit dans le placard sous l'évier de la salle de bain. Peter, les bougies sont dans ma –

\- Je suis sérieux, James, le coupa Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne –

\- Allez, grouille ! soupira James. On n'a pas tout notre temps. On a cours, je te rappelle.

\- Pour la dernière fois, James, je ne me paye pas ta baguette, répéta calmement Sirius.

James le regard d'un air clairement sceptique, les sourcils haussés.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tes parents ne te font pas de gâteau pour ton anniversaire, hm ?

\- Ah parce que ça t'étonnerait, en plus ? demanda Sirius avec un rire jaune. Et j'aimerai _juste_ qu'on m'explique; c'est quoi le bordel avec le gâteau ?

\- Je rêve, mais c'est une blague, non ? dit James, quoiqu'il ne paraissait plus aussi certain. Tu... Tu veux dire que tes parents ne fêtent pas ton anniversaire ?

\- Y'a pas de quoi prendre cet air sentimental, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je m'en fiche. Et tout dépend de ce que tu appelles "fêter". Si c'est donner des cadeaux ou de l'argent, alors rassure-toi, je ne manque certainement pas de robes de velour ou de livres bourrés de magie noire.

\- Et c'est tout ? risqua de demander Peter.

\- Bah oui, répondit-il simplement. Franchement, je croyais que vous aviez pigé. Mes parents sont Walburga et Orion _Black_. Ça devrait suffire à comprendre, je pense, termina Sirius avec un petit rire amère. Donc...vous pensiez vraiment que mes parents allaient s'emmerder avec toute cette histoire de gâteau et de bougies ?

James parut gêné, et il regarda Remus en espérant que ce dernier puisse lui venir en aide.

\- C'est pas qu'on le pensait, Sirius, répondit prudemment Remus. Ça nous a juste paru tellement... normal... qu'on n'a pas réfléchi.

\- Ouais, bah "normal" n'est pas vraiment l'adjectif qu'on appliquerait à ma famille, je suppose..., répondit Sirius d'un ton délibérément pensif. "Infâme", "malveillante", "psychopathe" ça collerait beaucoup mieux hein !

Remus rit pour la forme, sachant que c'était la réaction attendue par Sirius mais pensa que malgré tous les efforts que faisaient son ami, la discussion semblait affecter Sirius plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser transparaître.

\- Donc du coup c'est quoi le truc ? demanda curieusement Sirius. Gâteau, bougies, comment ça se passe normalement ?

\- Normalement, commença James, on prépare un gâteau et on met des bougies dessus. Le truc c'est de les souffler à la fin.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

\- C'est bizarre, quand-même, cette tradition, dit-il. Tu vois, je ne le savais même pas. Quand tu sais que mes parents engagent des putains de précepteurs pour m'enseigner le latin... et que moi je me retrouve ignorant devant un truc aussi bête qu'un anniversaire...

\- C'est pas de ta faute, Sirius..., dit Remus.

\- Oh mais je le sais ! répondit vigoureusement Sirius. Je vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu savoir un truc comme ça. Genre, vous imaginez vraiment que ma mère va passer une matinée à _préparer_ un gâteau ? En chantonnant peut-être ?

Cette fois, les trois garçons rirent pour de bon, sentant l'atmosphère se détendre. Il fallait dire que l'image de la mère de Sirius telle qu'ils l'avaient vue à gare en décembre, recouverte de farine et pétrissant la pâte de ses mains, était cocasse.

\- Ou... ou même... Vous imaginez Kreattur le faire ? enchaina Sirius, encouragé par les rires. Cette saloperie d'Elfe y glisserait du poison s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquerait en ayant tué l'héritier des Black !

\- Oh, Sirius, tu as vraiment une famille tordue, dit James une fois qu'il eut arrêté de rigoler.

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment été attaché à toute cette histoire d'anniversaire. Vu que pour ma famille, c'est juste une occasion de m'endoctriner avec des livres stupides...

\- Mais donc, commença prudemment James, c'est quand ton anniversaire ? Tu verras, nous on te fera un truc génial ! Tu auras autant de bougies que tu veux !

\- Haha, c'est gentil James, dit Sirius avec un sourire, mais mon anniversaire, c'était en novembre. Le trois, plus précisément.

\- Quoi ? En _novembre_ _?_

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.

\- Non, en août, railla-t-il.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Probablement parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je n'y accordais pas beaucoup d'importance... Et puis je n'allais pas débarquer un matin en m'écriant "Hola c'est mon anniversaire, offrez-moi des cadeaux !". Je ne m'appelle pas James, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Touché.

\- Et tes parents n'ont rien fait ? demanda Remus. Pas même une lettre ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Non. Ils étaient probablement encore trop occupés à essayer de me transférer à Serpentard pour se souvenir de cette date.

Involontairement, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour Sirius, même si lui-même détestait lorsque les gens le prenaient en pitié. L'expression dû se refléter sur son visage car Sirius soupira:

\- Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Vous offensez le Grand Sirius Black, là. Si vous croyez que ce que pense ma famille m'intéresse... Sincèrement, je m'en fiche.

Remus et les deux autres acquiescèrent, tous ne croyant qu'à moitié leur ami. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, ils savaient que le comportement de sa famille envers lui touchait vraiment Sirius et que les blagues qu'il faisait à leur sujet avaient toutes un fond d'amertume.

Sirius, néanmoins, sembla satisfait et se tourna vers James avec un regard impatient.

\- Bon alors, on le sort ce gâteau ? demanda-t-il en se retroussant les manches, un grand sourire collé sur son visage. Je vous préviens, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais je compte bien apprendre ! Oh, peut-être même que je pourrais faire ça une fois pour l'anniversaire de ma mère; débarquer dans sa chambre avec un gâteau et des bougies ! Ah, mais c'est quand, déjà ? Janvier ? Février ? Peu importe, un mois moche, sans aucun doute ! Je parie que je la ferais mourir de choc si je faisais ça ! Comme quoi, j'ai encore des choses utiles à apprendre, j'aurais jamais cru.

* * *

_**Voilà! Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, on passe un peu par toutes les émotions je pense mais c'est qu'ils sont tous un peu bousculés ces garçons ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, TOUTES les reviews sont importantes même si vous dites juste "j'aime bien", ou "cool" ou autre chose :)  
Pour me rattraper du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication, je m'engage *roulement de tambours* à poster le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain ! Eh oui, c'est une première pour moi de poster aussi rapidement, mais je vais essayer de respecter cet engagement. Honte à moi sinon... Donc à dans une semaine !**_

_**P.S: je m'excuse pour les personnes nées en janvier/février, ce sont des mois magnifiques et pas du tout moches, mais que voulez vous... Sirius Black voit les choses différemment du haut de ses onze ans ^^ **_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Devinez qui c'est qui a respecté le délai...? Hein ? C'est mwaaaaa ! (ok je vous le cache pas, je suis pas peu fière de moi ^^) Bon, je dis pas que ce sera comme ça tout le temps (c'est impossible, je vous le dis tout de suite...) parce que c'était quand même un sacré marathon, MAIS BON... Il le fallait pour rattraper le retard (et maintenant on revient aux délais méga longs, yaaaaaay! Nan, je rigole... Je vais faire de mon mieux... - phrase qui ne sert à rien..)**_

_**Bref, assez de blabla, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre: Thefriendlycat, Bloclang, Twinkle Wave, Kalas1209 (pas mal comme idée! J'avais **_**_pensé à faire un truc dans le genre, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'écrire pour que ça ne fasse pas "too much"...), Black, et Ztay. _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 28: Le salut de Mrs Lupin**

_Boum. Boum. Boum. BOUM. _

La douleur résonnante lui traversait le crâne. Il avait l'impression que sa tête se fendrait en deux d'une minute à l'autre. Les yeux fermés, il voyait une multitude de lumières jaunes orangées qui dansaient et formaient des étoiles dans le noir.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il voulut porter une main à son front pour calmer la douleur mais, étrange phénomène, son cerveau ne put communiquer d'ordres à son bras et il dû se contenter de laisser ce dernier immobile le long de son corps.

Il ne se souvenait de rien; la seule chose qui comptait était qu'il avait mal. Pourquoi donc personne ne s'occupait-il de son sort ? Car il n'était pas seul; du mouvement se faisait sentir autour de lui. Des chuchotements, des bruits de pas, et même un gloussement. Il grogna, voulant informer les autres – peu importe qui ils étaient – de son réveil.

\- Vous avez entendu ? dit une voix qu'il eut du mal, avec la confusion, à identifier.

\- Il est réveillé ? Attendez, je vais appeler Pomfresh.

Il sentit un poids sur le matelas disparaître tandis qu'une personne se levait de son lit et s'éloignait. Curieux quant à l'identité des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il refusait néanmoins d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait en effet la très nette impression que s'il venait à le faire, son mal de tête s'intensifierait – ce qu'il voulait _absolument_ éviter, pensa-t-il avec une grimace. Finalement, des bruits de pas se firent de nouveaux entendre.

\- Il a grogné, dit la même voix.

\- Je vois, répondit une voix de femme d'un ton sérieux. Mr Potter ?

_Zut_. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux ? _Certainement pas._ Il opta pour un autre grognement certes moins élégant, mais beaucoup plus sûr.

\- Cesse de grogner, Jamesinette, et réveille-toi ! s'exclama quelqu'un avec impatience, bien que l'on pouvait distinguer l'amusement dans sa voix.

_Bon, s'il le faut._ Soupirant, James ouvrit lentement les yeux... et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Une lumière tellement aveuglante lui traversa l'iris qu'il dû papillonner des paupières pour empêcher les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux de couler. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il n'était plus en danger de larmoyer comme une fillette, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit correctement les yeux. Silhouettes informes, reliefs courbés... Son esprit flou entreprit de se concentrer sur les personnes présentes autour de lui et après quelques instants de lutte avec sa propre mémoire, James mit enfin un nom sur les visages.

Au premier plan, Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, qui le regardait d'un œil critique en pinçant les lèvres, les poches de son tablier regorgeant de potions. Derrière elle, debout les bras croisés et affichant un sourire en coin, Sirius se retenait visiblement de rire. Du côté gauche de son lit, enfin, assis sur des chaises, Peter et Remus le regardaient silencieusement, soulagés visiblement de voir que leur ami s'était réveillé. James eut un sourire en voyant ses amis.

\- Alors, Monsieur Marmotte, on a bien dormi ? demanda Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

\- 'Mieux dormi si je n'avais cette saloperie de mal de tête ! grommela James en frappant son poing contre son drap.

Les vibrations de sa voix dans son crâne et celles provoquées par son poing sur son lit intensifièrent instantanément la douleur, si bien que James se prit la tête entre les mains dans une tentative désespérée pour calmer les palpitations douloureuses et jura de ne plus jamais prononcer le moindre mot. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Sirius manquer de retenir un rire et releva lentement la tête, lui intimant d'un regard le silence.

\- Allons, Mr Black, ceci est une infirmerie ! le réprimanda Mme Pomfresh. Vous pouvez vous sentir chanceux que je vous aie laissé y mettre les pieds avec tout le chaos que vous êtes réputé de semer.

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond, apparemment irrité par l'attitude trop sévère de l'infirmière, mais n'ajouta rien. James jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux autres amis qui le fixaient d'un air inquiet, et tenta de les rassurer avec un sourire. Remus, dont le teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, hocha la tête et se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh.

\- Y'a-t-il quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour se rendre utiles ?

Mme Pomfresh, qui venait de déboucher un des flacons de son tablier, lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part Remus, mais il ne s'agit que d'une bosse, elle devrait guérir sans trop de soucis.

\- Une _bosse ?! _s'exclama James en se redressant subitement en position assise, oubliant au passage toute promesse de ne plus parler.

La nouvelle vague de douleur qui lui traversa la tête, encore plus colossale que la dernière, lui fit cependant amèrement regretter son élan de surprise et il s'affaissa doucement sur son oreiller, portant avec hésitation sa main à son front.

\- Oui, une bosse, Mr Potter, confirma Mme Pomfresh en regardant le garçon tâtonner ladite bosse d'un air maussade. Rien de dramatique, bien-sûr, si vous prenez les bons remèdes.

Et sans attendre, elle lui fourra sous le nez le flacon qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il renifla.

\- _Berk!_

_\- _Pas de 'berk' avec moi, Mr Potter ! le sermonna Mme Pomfresh en approchant le flacon à ses lèvres. Buvez-le vous-même, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous le fasse boire de force !

Lui jetant le regard le plus mécontent qu'il maitrisait, James s'empara du flacon d'un geste brusque et vida son contenu. Le goût – que James avait imaginé être celui d'un mélange fermenté de chaussettes de Serpentard – s'avéra finalement être moins terrible que ne le laissait présager l'odeur, et il put avaler le reste de la potion sans trop de grimaces.

\- Bien, approuva Mme Pomfresh en reprenant le flacon, désormais vide. Ça devrait atténuer votre mal de tête.

James acquiesça, ressentant déjà les effets de ce qui devait être l'un des remontants secrets de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

\- Quand pourra-t-il sortir, Madame ? demanda Remus.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et observa James d'un œil critique.

\- Et bien, le traumatisme a été relativement important, mais la bosse devrait se dégonfler d'ici à quelques jours. Je pense garder Monsieur Potter cette nuit pour lui administrer quelques potions, mais étant donné que la bosse seule ne sera pas handicapante, il pourra sortir demain matin.

Remus hocha doucement la tête, soulagé mais visiblement encore pensif.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça Remus, tu vois je serai très bientôt de retour ! plaisanta James.

\- C'est justement _ça_ qui l'inquiète, James, répondit Sirius. Nous qui espérions passer plus d'une nuit sans tes ronflements... Pas vrai, Remus ?

Remus eut un petit mouvement de la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, il semblait trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Non pour la première fois depuis le mois de mars, l'estomac de James se tordit violemment en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert et se demanda si la décision de Sirius de ne pas agir pour l'instant était vraiment judicieuse, tant parfois le désarrois de Remus était palpable.

\- Je vous laisse cinq minutes à tous les trois, reprit Mme Pomfresh en interrompant le fil des pensées de James, pour rafraîchir la mémoire de Mr Potter. Si mes déductions sont correctes, vous ne devriez pas vous souvenir des évènements de ce matin.

\- Pas trop, non, avoua James avec un sourire penaud.

L'infirmière secoua la tête, exaspérée.

\- Cinq minutes, rappela-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et d'aller dans son bureau.

Sirius eut un rire et se jeta avec bonheur à plat ventre sur le lit de James.

\- Ah, tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps, James, dit-il en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir son ami. Le jour de ton anniversaire, en plus !

\- Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on avait prévu pour ce jour, dit Peter de sa chaise avec un sourire timide. On avait plutôt pensé à célébrer tout ça dans le dortoir, ce soir.

\- Avec un bon gâteau, ajouta Sirius en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Oh, taisez-vous ! grommela James en faisant semblant de bouder. Vous n'êtes pas très compatissants.

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que nous étions en présence d'un grand blessé de guerre...

\- Au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule, dit James en haussant la voix pour couvrir les éclats de rire de ses amis, dites-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Il se tourna vers Remus, le seul qui ait montré un semblant de compassion envers lui, et le supplia du regard de le mettre au courant. Ce dernier, sorti de sa rêverie, eut l'air d'hésiter.

\- Et bien... Tu te souviens de tous ces cadeaux que tu as reçus ce matin pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Et comment !

\- Euh... Tu as peut-être... fait un peu trop le malin avec... devant certaines personnes ?

James fronça les sourcils. Oui, maintenant que quelqu'un lui en parlait, il se souvenait avoir été particulièrement content de l'amas de cadeaux de cette année. Mais en quoi était-ce critiquable de vouloir en informer quelques personnes ?

\- Quelles personnes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as été très insistant avec Servilus, répondit Sirius avec un rire moqueur. Ton frisbee à dents de serpent l'a pas lâché d'une semelle toute la matinée.

\- Oh, mais oui ! s'exclama James, ravi. Je m'en souviens !

\- Eh ouais. Ton père a un sacré bon goût dans ses cadeaux, ajouta Sirius en arborant un sourire satisfait.

\- Je persiste à croire que ce n'était pas très responsable de sa part, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Quel genre de père pousse son enfant à causer le chaos dans son école ?

_Ouais, et quel genre de père bat son fils ?_ pensa sombrement James. _Je préfère mon père au tiens, Remus. _

\- Le genre de père qui lui-même dans son temps a causé le chaos dans l'école ! répondit plutôt James avec l'air d'expliquer quelque chose de très simple. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est devenu Auror qu'il avait un Nimbus dans les fesses quand il était jeune ! Personnellement, je pense que c'était une très bonne idée.

\- Oui, du moment que ta mère ne s'en rende pas compte..., ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

James fit une grimace.

\- Euh oui... Il y a effectivement ce risque mais... Je suis prêt à le prendre ! dit-il avec l'air sérieux de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à partir au combat. Et puis eh, on s'est bien marrés, non ?

\- Tu l'as dit, Jamesie !

Mais à l'inverse de ses deux autres amis qui avaient l'air de penser que lancer un objet hautement dangereux à la poursuite quelqu'un n'était pas réprimandable, Remus avait un regard désapprobateur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, James, dit-il en secouant la tête. Le frisbee, c'était une chose, mais franchement... Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter. Parce que je _pense_ sincèrement, James, que ce qui l'a poussé à bout c'était tes petits commentaires incessants que tu lui criais de l'autre bout du couloir en disant que _lui_ ne recevrait probablement jamais autant de cadeaux dans sa vie que toi, termina Remus en plongeant ses yeux accusateurs dans les siens.

\- J'ai dit ça ? demanda James, surpris mais, intérieurement, pas forcément dérangé par l'idée.

Remus acquiesça d'un air grave, content au moins que la perspective d'une telle conduite étonne son ami.

\- Bah, ce que j'ai dit est sûrement vrai, ajouta James avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le visage de Remus se décomposa.

\- James..., murmura-t-il. Ce... Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui sont agréables à entendre...–

\- Ah parce que ce que _lui_ nous balance tous les jours est agréable, peut-être ? s'indigna Sirius en se redressant d'avantage sur ses coudes. L'autre jour encore il insultait le père de James !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour –

\- Et puis c'est Servilus, quoi ! ajouta James d'un air désinvolte en coupant son ami.

\- Et _alors_ ? questionna Remus, visiblement interloqué. Que ce soit lui ou non ne vous donne pas le droit de dire de telles choses ! Vous ne savez rien de Rogue –

\- C'est un _abominable_ petit Serpentard !

Remus secoua la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez, poussant un soupir. Quand il agissait comme ça, James avait l'impression que le visage de son ami vieillissait soudainement d'une dizaine d'années, comme si lui seul, avec l'expérience de l'âge, pouvait comprendre certaines choses.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? dit finalement Remus en relevant la tête. Ce genre de choses, ses railleries... ça ne se dit pas, un point c'est tout. Et tu peux t'estimer heureux, James, que Rogue n'ait pas opté pour un sortilège plus dommageable. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il t'a envoyé à la tête, je n'ai jamais vu un sortilège agir de la sorte, mais c'est une chance que Mme Pomfresh soit aussi compétente. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a prit, James, ajouta-t-il doucement. Tu n'es pas comme ça avec nous. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais dit des horreurs pareilles à mon sujet, et pourtant... ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être vrai.

James baissa les yeux, sentant la culpabilité remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Bien-sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses à Remus. Lui, à l'inverse de Sirius, avait un minimum de tact.

_"Ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être vrai"... _Il se pinça les lèvres. Remus n'avait pas eu le _huitième_ de ses cadeaux, mais ne s'en était pas plaint pour autant. Au contraire, il avait même eu l'air extrêmement surpris d'avoir reçu autant de cadeaux. Et cela n'était guère surprenant, si l'on y réfléchissait. Car maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur les parents de Remus, les trois amis ne doutaient pas de la raison pour laquelle leur ami n'avait pas été assailli d'une pile de cadeaux le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Ne dis pas ça..., murmura Peter en se tournant vers Remus.

\- Ne dis pas quoi ? demanda Remus, agacé. "Ne leur fait pas la morale", "arrête de leur donner des leçons" ?

Peter secoua la tête, le ton de Remus ne semblant pas le décourager.

\- Non... Je disais juste que tu ne devrais pas penser ces choses sur toi.

\- Mais c'est la vérité, déclara Remus la tête haute, bien qu'on pouvait apercevoir une légère teinte rosée apparaitre sur le haut de ses joues.

Peter haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh s'ouvrit.

\- Vous avez fini ? appela-t-elle en s'approchant. Mr Potter a besoin de repos. Et je doute que votre présence ici lui fasse grand bien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant avec reproche Sirius qui était affalé sur le lit de James.

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en se relevant précipitamment. Nous avons tout rafraîchit chez James !

L'infirmière se tourna alors vers son patient, les mains sur les hanches.

\- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'immaturité de votre comportement, lui dit-elle avec reproche. Le professeur McGonagall avait tout à fait raison de vous infliger cette semaine de retenue.

James soupira et balança sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond.

\- J'ai déjà eu quelqu'un pour me faire la morale, merci, dit-il d'un ton monotone.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire en direction de Remus.

Le sourire de Mme Pomfresh s'effaça cependant légèrement quand elle prit conscience du teint extrêmement pâle de Remus et des cernes sous ses yeux. Ce dernier, remarquant le changement soudain de comportement, la rassura avec un sourire. L'infirmière acquiesça, gardant toutefois un œil inquiet fixé sur lui.

\- Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en tapant dans ses mains. Il est l'heure pour vous de partir et de laisser mon patient se reposer. Vous le reverrez au petit déjeuner. Allez, oust !

Faisant rapidement leur adieux à James – Sirius ne résistant pas à l'envie de lui souhaiter de bons rêves peuplés de Servilus –, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, Remus fermant la marche après avoir échangé trois mots rapidement chuchotés avec Mme Pomfresh. Fronçant les sourcils en comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû être témoin de la conversation, James se demanda s'il n'y avait pas entre Remus et Pomfresh un quelconque accord à propos de ses mystérieuses blessures et de sa santé fragile.

0000

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixe comme ça ? demanda James.

\- Je pense qu'elle te trouve incroyablement séduisant avec ta bosse au front, répondit Sirius d'un air grave.

\- Imbécile, marmonna James en lui donnant un coup de coude. Je suis très bien avec ma bosse.

\- Oui, ça te donne des allures de guerrier, confirma Sirius avec un ricanement. Ça a la côte, chez les filles, tu sais.

\- Tais-toi, je m'en fiche de ça, répliqua James.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air entendu mais ne répondit rien. James se tourna rapidement vers Remus qui lisait attentivement la _Gazette_ qu'une fille de Troisième Année avait bien voulu lui prêter.

\- Non mais sérieusement, c'est pas horrible, non ? demanda James en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

Remus leva les yeux de son journal et secoua la tête.

\- Ça se voit à peine, tu n'as même pas un bleu, le rassura-t-il.

\- C'est sûr qu'à côté de ce qu'avait Remus en décembre c'est rien, remarqua Peter d'un ton badin en voulant rassurer son ami. C'est beaucoup moins affreux à regarder, en tout cas.

Remus, qui avait repris sa lecture, grimaça et eut un bref sourire.

\- C'est certain, murmura-t-il les yeux fixés sur les pages de la _Gazette_.

Sentant que l'épisode rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à son ami – et Merlin savait comment il avait _réellement_ eu cette blessure –, Sirius se pencha par dessus la table pour regarder le journal que tenait Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à lire ? Ça fait dix minutes que t'es plongé là dedans.

Remus fronça les sourcils et reposa le journal.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué la réaction des gens quand ils ont reçu le courrier ?

Sirius secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Non... J'étais bien trop occupé à rassurer notre guerrier, dit-il en désignant du pouce James qui ne cessait de se passer la main au front comme pour se rassurer que la bosse n'avait pas triplé de taille en deux secondes. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Trois attaques cette nuit, répondit gravement Remus. Toutes contre des Nés-Moldus.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que ce genre de choses s'était calmé, murmura Sirius comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Du moins, c'est ce dont sa famille ne cessait de se plaindre, pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- Oui, acquiesça Remus. C'est ce qu'on pensait tous... Je veux dire, ça doit bien faire au moins cinq ans que ce genre d'incidents ne s'était pas manifesté, pas vrai ?

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air pensif, remarquant à peine la crispation qui apparaissait peu à peu sur le visage de son ami.

\- Je m'en souviens..., dit Sirius. Il n'y avait pas une nuit où mes parents ne se réjouissaient pas des attaques de loups-garous, des puristes du Sang, ou de ce Lord Machin...

Remus eut un faible toussotement et sa main se resserra sur son couvert, si bien que Sirius se demanda soudainement si l'entourage de Remus (peut-être une tante, un oncle ?) n'avait pas été touché, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par ces attaques.

\- Mais après cette période, plus rien, continua Sirius en décidant de ne pas approfondir le sujet des attaques.

Remus se racla la gorge et acquiesça, semblant sortir de sa courte torpeur.

\- C'est justement pour ça que c'est inquiétant, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Parce que ça fait si longtemps... On pourrait presque croire que cet homme, ce Lord, s'était retiré pour rassembler des troupes, non ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, l'air dubitatif.

\- Je ne sais pas... À mon avis, ce mec n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Je veux dire, des puristes du Sang comme lui, il y en a eu d'autres avant – je suis bien placé pour le savoir, ma famille en a souvent fait partie – mais comme tu peux le voir, aucun n'a causé de dommages irréparables.

\- Oui, mais regarde, dit Remus en désignant plus loin deux élèves de Sixième Année qui parlaient à voix basse d'un air urgent. Les gens sont inquiets, ça se voit. Et ces deux là ne sont pas les seuls...

Sirius tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui. Oui, maintenant que Remus le lui disait, il était vrai qu'il régnait dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère beaucoup trop tendue pour un petit déjeuner classique. La table des professeurs n'était en revanche pas particulièrement agitée mais à la manière dont Chourave attaquait son bacon avec sa fourchette, il ne doutait pas qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une façade. Plus loin, Sirius aperçu même un élève de Septième Année de Serdaigle regarder Dumbledore avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour que cela paraisse naturel.

\- Ouais, OK, peut-être que tu –

\- _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça, Evans_ ? le coupa James avec un regard agacé en direction de la jeune fille rousse, qui le regardait avec fureur et dégoût.

Remus termina de boire son jus de citrouille et regarda James, qui semblait ne pas avoir prêté attention à la conversation qui s'était déroulée.

\- Lily et Rogue sont amis, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, dit-il. Et je_ pense_ sérieusement que le fait que tu aies envoyé un frisbee à dents de serpent poursuivre pendant toute une matinée celui qui est probablement son meilleur ami ait un rapport avec son attitude envers toi.

Mais de toute la tirade qui était visiblement une dernière tentative de la part de Remus de faire culpabiliser James, le garçon ne retint qu'un seul détail.

\- Son _meilleur ami ?! _s'exclama James avec dégoût. Je croyais que c'était toi !

Remus cligna des yeux, l'air sincèrement étonné.

\- Alors ça, non, répondit-il. Je te garantie que non. Lily et moi sommes loin d'être meilleurs amis; nous ne nous voyons que pour étudier ensemble, et bien que ce soit une fille très gentille, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle me considère comme son meilleur ami. Surtout qu'elle a Rogue.

Sirius siffla et acquiesça d'un air intéressé.

\- Et bah, quelle profonde analyse, Mr Lupin !

\- Ça n'avait rien de profond, ce sont juste des faits.

\- Et _donc_, intervint James avant que Sirius n'ait pu balancer une nouvelle plaisanterie, Evans est rageuse parce que j'ai essayé d'abimer son ami ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Le fait que Lily ait été là hier quand tout ça s'est déroulé explique sa fureur, dit-il en la regardant prendre ses affaires brusquement et quitter la Grande Salle, suivie par quelques unes de ses amies dont l'air ennuyé supposait qu'Evans se comportait ainsi depuis un moment.

\- On devrait y aller aussi, dit alors James avec un regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Peter. Je croyais qu'on avait le temps.

\- La salle de Sortilèges n'est pas la porte à côté, répondit-il en se levant.

Il fut suivi dans son mouvement par Sirius et Peter, mais se retourna en voyant Remus prendre délibérément son temps pour ramasser son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda James en haussant les sourcils. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il s'avança et tendit la main pour aider son ami à se lever, mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Non, ça va aller, merci, répondit-il d'un ton bref.

James fronça les sourcils en voyant le tressaillement qui parcourut Remus quand ce dernier se leva, mais n'ajouta rien et attendit que son ami rende gentiment son journal à l'élève de Troisième Année. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Remus restant à la traine pour une quelconque raison, les yeux rivés au sol. Mais alors que les quatre amis approchaient la salle de Sortilèges, Remus émit un petit chuintement qui fit se retourner Sirius. Ce dernier plissa des yeux en voyant leur ami avoir des difficultés à marcher, et ralentit pour arriver à son niveau. Curieux de savoir ce qui allait se dire, James tendit l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu boites ? demanda Sirius d'un ton dégagé, comme s'il venait d'entamer une conversation sur le beau temps.

Sauf que le sujet était loin d'être aussi superficiel... James le savait; Remus n'aimait pas qu'on le questionne ainsi.

\- Mais parce que _j'aime_ ça, Sirius..., répliqua Remus d'un ton acerbe. D'ailleurs dès que je le peux, je boite pour passer le temps.

James n'osa même pas se retourner pour voir la tête de Sirius; le lourd silence qui suivit la réplique de Remus lui suffit pour comprendre que Sirius n'avait décidément pas apprécié de se faire repousser ainsi. James grimaça, notant la voix particulièrement cinglante qu'avait adoptée leur ami pour répondre à Sirius – ça ne lui ressemblait guère, d'ordinaire.

Mais en réalité, cela faisait bien quelques temps que Remus était de mauvaise humeur et James, qui en avait longuement discuté avec Sirius et Peter lorsque Remus allait travailler à la bibliothèque, ne doutait pas que cela puisse avoir un lien avec l'inquiétante lettre qu'avait reçue Remus le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il avait certifiée venir de ses parents.

James se souvenait clairement de ce jour, et de la réaction de Remus lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre. Car bien qu'il ait été de bonne humeur avant l'arrivée du hibou de ses parents, son expression faciale et son attitude avaient radicalement changé dès lors qu'il avait terminé de lire la lettre, et ce malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler toute altération dans son comportement.

Les trois amis avaient d'ailleurs trouvé étrange que Remus reçoive une lettre de ses parents. Après tout, s'ils avaient vu juste – ce qui était certain –, James ne voyait aucune raison pour que les parents de Remus envoient une lettre à leur fils à moins, bien-sûr, que la lettre ne soit le moyen choisi par les Lupin pour convoquer Remus. C'était possible, bien que James, Sirius et Peter aient toujours du mal à saisir ce qui pouvait pousser des parents à se conduire ainsi envers un garçon aussi merveilleux que Remus. Sirius avait à ce sujet une fois sombrement parlé de "pulsions", mais n'avait pas élaboré d'avantage l'idée au vu des regards horrifiés de James et Peter.

Mais la lettre, que signifiait-elle ? Qu'y avait-il donc eu d'écrit pour bouleverser ainsi leur ami en l'espace de quelques secondes ? Et pourquoi Remus avait-il semblé si surpris lorsque ses amis l'avaient questionné sur la présence d'une telle lettre ? Ces questions, James se les étaient reposées en boucle chaque fois qu'il avait été confronté, au cours du mois dernier, à la mauvaise humeur de Remus. Mais aucune réponse logique ne s'était présentée à lui et James désespérait de pouvoir un jour venir à bout du mystère qu'était Remus Lupin, et de pouvoir aider son ami. Car de l'aide, il en avait besoin, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, car personne à Poudlard ne devait être au courant de la véritable nature des disparitions de Remus sinon, qui aurait l'audace de le laisser rentrer chez lui ?

Mais alors qu'il formait cette dernière pensée, James sentit une vague de gêne et de honte l'envahir.

_Qui_, en effet ?

_Qui,_ bien qu'au courant de la situation, déciderait de se taire et de laisser faire ? La réponse était évidente, et se résumait en trois noms: James, Sirius et Peter.

Les trois amis n'avaient encore rien fait pour arranger le sort de Remus, et n'avaient même aucun plan à ce sujet. Certes, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour mettre Remus à l'aise et l'alléger de son poids – parfois en s'attirant des regards étonnés de la part de leur ami –, mais concrètement, ils n'avaient rien fait. Peut-être, pensa James avec espoir, était-ce parce que Remus n'était pas encore, à ce jour du moins, rentré chez lui ?

La lettre qu'il avait reçue s'avérait cependant être un très mauvais signe vis-à-vis de ça. James ne doutait pas que Remus leur annoncerait bientôt une courte visite chez lui pour "s'occuper de sa mère", et le garçon ignorait comment il agirait le moment venu. À moins, pensa-t-il soudain, que le contenu de la lettre n'ait d'effet que pour les vacances de Pâques, qui tombaient dans deux semaines, et que les parents de Remus ne voient pas d'intérêt à solliciter leur fils si peu de temps avant les vacances ? Oui, cela se tenait...

\- Dis-moi, Remus, tu vas rentrer chez toi pour les vacances de Pâques ? demanda James avec désinvolture en se retournant vers lui.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivé devant leur salle et attendaient que la cloche ne sonne le début des cours. Aucun mot supplémentaire, à sa connaissance, n'avait été échangé entre Remus et Sirius.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda Remus.

\- Oh, parce que je sais que Sirius et Peter vont rester ici, alors je me demandais si ça allait être pareil pour toi, c'est tout, répondit James avec un air d'innocence parfaitement maitrisé.

\- J'ignorais que Sirius comptait rester.

Même si la mauvaise humeur à l'égard de Sirius semblait s'être un petit peu dissipée, James ressentait encore la tension des minutes précédentes émaner des deux amis. Remus était adossé contre un mur, sa jambe droite repliée, les bras croisés sur son torse, et gardait son regard résolument fixé au sol. Sirius quant à lui ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à son ami, essayant désespérément de capter son attention.

\- Je croyais l'avoir dit... Ma mère ne veut pas de moi pour Pâques, répondit finalement Sirius en haussant les épaules. Probablement pour que je ne couvre pas la famille de déshonneur et pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur Andromeda.

\- Et donc, Remus ? pressa James en détournant le sujet de la famille de Sirius.

\- Oui, je rentre chez moi pour Pâques.

James voulut répondre un "tu m'en vois ravi", mais d'une certaine manière, les mots semblaient peu appropriés au contexte. Se tournant vers Sirius, il vit ce dernier acquiescer discrètement, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait la démarche de James.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? demanda ce dernier nonchalamment.

Un éclair de désarrois passa dans le regard de Remus, et James se sentit coupable pour ce qu'il infligeait au pauvre garçon. Loin de lui l'intention de forcer Remus à ressasser de mauvais souvenirs mais, quelque part, James avait l'espoir fou qu'en le poussant ainsi à bout, le garçon se confirait à lui et lui avouerait la gravité de la situation par lui-même. Mais il se doutait bien que la probabilité qu'une telle chose se réalise était faible.

\- Passer du temps avec mes parents, j'imagine, répondit enfin Remus avec un haussement d'épaules que James reconnut comme étant un moyen de cacher son malaise.

\- Ça vous fera du bien, dit Sirius d'un air entendu. D'autant plus que ta mère est malade, et que tu pourras t'en occuper.

Remus consentit finalement à décoller son regard du sol et acquiesça lentement, visiblement incertain du tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- À propos, dit James en prenant le relais, comment va ta mère ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas allé la voir. J'espère qu'elle va mieux...

La dernière phrase fit grimacer intérieurement James; il lui coutait de dire une telle chose lorsque les seules paroles que lui criait son cerveau étaient _"J'espère qu'elle va rôtir en enfer!"._

\- Erm... Oui... J-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, bafouilla Remus en se tripotant les doigts, mais ma mère... euh... ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps et je... je vais sûrement rentrer chez moi demain après-midi, après l'interrogation de Métamorphose.

James secoua la tête doucement, empli de pitié en voyant son ami se démener ainsi pour trouver une excuse. Il avait l'impression que Remus, au lieu de prendre de plus en plus d'assurance au fil des mois, devenait de plus en plus maladroit à leur mentir... Où bien était-ce simplement parce qu'il savait la vérité que James se l'imaginait ?

\- Mais les vacances sont bientôt ! interrompit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Tu... Tu pourras voir ta mère autant que tu le voudras pendant deux semaines !

\- Je sais, souffla Remus en détournant le regard une nouvelle fois, mais... C'est ma mère. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, surtout lorsqu'elle a besoin de moi...

James déglutit. Cette histoire lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Mais... Tu... Ta jambe te fais mal, dit-il en s'accrochant désespérément au dernier argument qui lui venait en tête. Tu... Tu ne peux pas voyager dans cet état.

L'expression de Remus s'assombrit dès l'instant où James prononça ces mots et le garçon vit une boule se former dans la gorge de son ami.

\- Je sais.

James, ne souhaitant pas assister à une nouvelle démonstration de "j'aime boiter pour passer le temps", eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien ajouter. Sirius, à ses côtés, approuva cette non-initiative d'un signe de tête.

Fort heureusement, le silence gêné qui suivit les paroles de Remus fut interrompu par la cloche sonnant le début des cours et les quatre amis entrèrent en classe, bousculant au passage quelques Poufsouffles en vue de s'octroyer les quatre places du fond.

Le cours commença dès l'arrivée du minuscule professeur Flitwick, mais James ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur la théorie du Maléfice du Saucisson. Il la connaissait déjà, et en maitrisait d'autant plus la pratique. Mais alors que d'habitude, James se serait perdu dans le joyeux souvenir de Severus Rogue et d'Olivier Fawley, pétrifiés et placés par leurs soins dans des armures; cette fois, il n'en fit rien. Les mots de Remus lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas.

"_Elle a besoin de moi". _Pourquoi ses mots avaient-ils été prononcés d'un ton si sincère ? Ça ne collait pas.

James repensa à toutes les allusions qu'avaient faites Remus au sujet de sa mère depuis le début de l'année. Sa pauvre mère qui était malade... Sa mère à qui il devait rendre visite pour veiller sur elle... Sa mère qui avait besoin de lui... À chaque fois, sans exceptions, le ton de Remus avait été inquiet, fébrile, tourmenté. Pas une seule fois il n'avait montré de l'indifférence à l'égard de sa mère, de l'agacement à l'idée de devoir sans arrêt s'occuper d'elle, ou de la colère pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

James se rappela alors d'un détail: la mère de Remus n'avait pas été présente sur la voie 9¾ pour les vacances de Noël. Et qu'avait-il pensé, presque instinctivement ? Il avait pensé qu'elle était souffrante.

Une possibilité de réponse lui vint alors à l'esprit, et il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il laissa son regard dériver vers Remus. Se pouvait-il donc qu'après toutes les spéculations de James, Sirius et Peter sur les parents de Remus, la mère de leur ami ne soit en réalité qu'une autre victime de son père ? Et si cette dernière, qui n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir s'échapper à Poudlard comme son fils, restait coincée aux mains de son mari ?

James resta immobile pendant un long moment, ébahi par son propre raisonnement. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses... et entres autres l'inquiétude maladive de Remus à l'égard de sa mère et sa nécessité absolue de rentrer chez lui pour s'en occuper. Cela voulait-il donc dire que Remus rentrait chez lui de son propre accord ? Ou bien était-il convoqué par son père pour assouvir ce que Sirius avait appelé des "pulsions" ?

James frissonna et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Il ignora le regard de dédain qu'Evans continuait de lui envoyer de l'autre bout de la classe; elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il devait faire quelque chose; n'importe quoi pour sauver Remus du sort qui l'attendait pendant les vacances de Pâques. Et s'il l'invitait chez lui, au Manoir Potter ? Ses propres parents ne poseraient pas de questions, il en était certain. Mais d'un autre côté, il imaginait mal Remus abandonner sa mère dans ces conditions, et doutait que le père de Remus réagisse passivement à ce sujet la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son fils.

Il grogna de frustration, ne voyant aucune issue au problème.

Mr Lupin était, à son avis, l'être le plus abominable sur terre.

* * *

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! (ce qui est quand même plutôt pas mal, c'est le chapitre le plus long pour l'instant! Comme quoi, il suffit parfois d'un délai ridiculement court - selon mes **_**_standards - pour que l'inspiration soit abondante ^^)_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu, bonnes vacances (je vais quand même essayer de publier quelque chose pendant les vacances, hein, mais pour l'instant...) et à la prochaine :D_**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Salutations! **_

_**Bon, voilà le topo: je suis en vacances dans un pays où apparemment ils ne connaissent pas internet dans les maisons (franchement, l'Espagne a de gros progrès à faire à ce niveau...) Je suis donc dans un petit café sympa où (suspens) ILS ONT INTERNET ! Yipiiii ! **_

_**Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de recommencer à écrire cette fic, surtout après l'immense déception qu'a été pour moi Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (vf: **_**_l'enfant maudit) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est le script d'une pièce de théâtre qui reprend l'histoire après l'épilogue. Je l'ai lu il y a quelques jours en version anglaise et si il y a une chose que je peux vous conseiller si vous prévoyez de le commander dans les prochains jours ou si vous attendez la version française, c'est de ne PAS le faire. Ou au moins trouvez un moyen de l'avoir gratuitement parce que j'ai mal à mon porte-monnaie. J'étais excitée comme jamais d'avoir une suite, mais là je préfère encore en rester à l'épilogue. Je me demande comment JKR a pu approuver une telle chose. _**

**_Je pourrais en parler des heures et dire tout ce qui ne va pas, et si quelqu'un (on ne sait jamais ^^) en a la patience ou l'envie, dites le dans une petite review et je vous répondrai par MP. Vous verrez, j'aime bien papoter! (pas vrai MJ Read ?) Mais ne le faites pas si vous avez l'intention de lire le livre, parce que je risque de faire plein de spoilers... _**

**_Bon, sinon merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre: ps-Charlie, Kalas1209, Bloclang, Twinkie Wave, MJ Read, et Black ! _**

**Chapitre 29 : Excursion dans le bureau professoral **

\- James, je te préviens, si tu ne te dépêches pas, je te métamorphose en boite à chaussure et je te fourre dans ta valise tel quel !

Le regard effaré de James valait tout l'or du monde. Lançant rapidement un de ses pulls dans sa valise, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière, et fit mine d'essuyer la sueur de son front.

\- Mais j'y mets toute ma bonne volonté ! protesta-t-il. Tu es trop sévère, Remus !

Remus haussa les sourcils, puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, la laissant projeter de petits jets de lumière certes inoffensifs, mais dont le sens fut très clair pour James. Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Euh... Ouais, d'accord, dit-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur la baguette. Promis, Remus, je me dépêche ! Et on a encore le temps...

Remus soupira et secoua la tête, exaspéré. Sa légendaire patience était mise à l'épreuve.

\- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas relégué cette tâche au dernier moment – en l'occurence, ce matin !

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, dit James en récupérant un de ses caleçons qui s'était mystérieusement retrouvé dans une chaussure. T'as fait ta valise il y a _trois_ _jours_.

\- Je sais, répondit Remus. Et on dirait bien que je m'en suis sortit mieux que toi. Tu faisais quoi il y a trois jours ?

Le visage de James s'illumina d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Et bien..., commença-t-il lentement, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose de particulièrement lointain. Je _pense_ que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec cette bande de Serpentards graisseux – je crois qu'il y avait un certain Servilus parmi eux – et quatre paires de patins à roulettes... Je me trompe, Sirius ?

\- Tu oublies le mur, rajouta très sérieusement son ami. Les Serpentards, les patins, et le mur ! Tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire s'écrouler de rire n'importe qui ! Même toi, Remus, t'aurais rit.

Le garçon en question eut du mal à retenir un sourire – ses amis faisaient peut-être parfois des choses extrêmement immatures, mais ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être drôles.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, dit-il néanmoins en reprenant son sérieux. Tu n'as rien fait de vraiment très utile ce soir là – et non, James, envoyer Rogue sur ses patins se casser la tête contre un mur n'est _pas_ utile – et même, tu aurais pu faire ta valise un autre soir du coup. _H__ier,_ par exemple.

\- Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ait décidé de partir explorer le cinquième étage ! s'indigna James en regardant ostensiblement Sirius.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter, James, répondit ce dernier. _Moi_, je n'avais pas de valise à faire, je te rappelle. _Moi_, je reste ici !

Sirius espéra que son ton léger avait réussi à tromper ses amis; Merlin savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'ils pensent que l'attitude de sa famille envers lui l'affectait. Que penseraient-ils de lui ? Il n'était pas une mauviette, il savait garder la face. Néanmoins, son coeur s'était mis à battre plus fort, et Sirius fut soulagé que James ne puisse l'entendre cogner contre sa poitrine. Car même s'il savait d'avance qu'il n'était pas convié au Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances de Pâques – sa mère avait été très claire sur le sujet à Noël –, le fait qu'il n'ait pas reçu la moindre de lettre de sa mère, ne serait-ce que pour lui rappeler leur arrangement, lui procurait un sentiment profond d'abandon. Cela, combiné au fait qu'il n'avait plus reçu de lettre de Regulus depuis un bon mois, faisait que Sirius se sentait plus que jamais seul.

Sans doute, cependant, une partie de ses émotions durent apparaitre sur son visage car l'expression de James s'adoucit considérablement et il releva la tête de sa valise.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr que mes parents comprendraient... Il n'est pas trop tard. Je ne les ai pas prévenu... mais tu pourrais venir dans le train et je te présenterai à mes parents.

_Maudit sois-tu, James, et ton cœur grand comme le Brésil, _pensa amèrement Sirius en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Car il savait que c'était impossible. Si sa cousine ou sa tante Druella le voyaient sur le quai en compagnie de James... la fureur de ses parents serait inimaginable.

Néanmoins, pour ne pas effrayer son ami, Sirius répondit:

\- Je sais, James. Mais... C'est mieux comme ça et j'ai déjà signé le fichu papier de McGonagall... Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, je ne voudrais pas laisser Peter tout seul.

Il désigna son ami qui, assis en tailleur sur son lit, regardait Remus faire une nouvelle fois l'inventaire de sa valise pour s'occuper.

\- Peter aurait pu venir lui aussi, déclara James en haussant les épaules. C'est pas ça qui va poser problème, la maison est grande, tu sais. Et puis, la seule raison pour laquelle Peter reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances, c'est pour te tenir compagnie…

Sirius hocha la tête, un étrange sentiment de gratitude se nichant dans sa poitrine. L'information ne le surprenait guère. Il s'en était douté depuis le jour où, après avoir révélé à ses amis qu'il devait rester à Poudlard, le jeune Peter avait dévalé les escaliers de la Salle Commune le soir même, leur annonçant que lui aussi devait rester et prétextant que sa mère serait extrêmement occupée pendant les vacances. Et même si Sirius admettait que Peter pouvait parfois lui taper sur les nerfs, il était reconnaissant envers son ami. Non pas qu'il le dirait un jour à voix haute.

\- James, au lieu de papoter avec Sirius, je t'en prie, _dépêche-toi _! s'exclama soudain Remus en voyant que son ami n'avait toujours pas terminé.

James se pencha obligeamment sur sa valise, faisant une grimace du type _''gna gna gna'' _au passage que Remus ne remarqua fort heureusement pas. Sirius, lui, fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de nous sauter au cou, Remus ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine d'un air agacé. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas exactement – euh – _réjouit_ à l'idée de renter chez toi, mais… on n'y peut rien, nous !

Ce ne fut que lorsque le teint de Remus pâlit dangereusement que Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait été sur le point d'avouer à Remus qu'ils savaient ce qui se passait chez lui.

_Zut._

James avait relevé la tête, la bouche grande ouverte, et regardait Sirius comme s'il était fou. _''Parce qu'on a changé de plan maintenant ?!''_ disaient ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Sirius ? demanda finalement Remus d'un ton dégagé mais qui ne trompa aucun des garçons. Pourquoi je ne me réjouirais pas ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rétablir la situation, mais la referma et se ressaisit. Il ne devait pas montrer que ça l'avait perturbé. Pendant un minuscule instant, cependant, Sirius fut tenté de tout lui dire. _Tout_. Comment ils avaient déjoué ses mensonges et compris la délicatesse de sa situation, et à quel point celle-ci les horrifiait. Mais voilà, s'il disait ça, Remus allait se braquer, immanquablement. Et ils avaient déjà eu tellement de mal à gagner un semblant de confiance de sa part… Il repensa ensuite à la potentielle menace de son père… Si jamais ce dernier apprenait que le secret de son fils était en péril... Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Oh, rien de spécial, répondit-il finalement avec autant de conviction que possible. C'est juste que… Avec ta mère qui est si malade, j'ai pensé que ce ne seraient pas des vacances de tout repos... Je me trompe ?

Un muscle tressaillit dans la mâchoire de Remus. _Et s'il avouait tout_ _?_ pensa Sirius, en proie à un espoir fou.

\- Au contraire... J'ai hâte de la revoir, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Sirius se pinça les lèvres. Oui, évidemment, Remus ferait tout pour attirer l'attention sur sa pauvre mère plutôt que sur lui et la relation quelque peu... conflictuelle qu'il entretenait avec son père.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, dit Sirius en espérant le rassurer. Tu t'inquiètes pour ta mère, c'est logique.

Remus ne répondit pas, mais sembla également moins crispé. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se détendirent visiblement et la tension qui s'était logée dans ses épaules le quitta peu à peu.

James, qui avait regardé l'échange, intervint.

\- Et pourquoi… Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas quelques jours chez moi ? Mes parents comprendraient.

Remus se tourna vers lui, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil à sa valise incomplète, et secoua la tête.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas. Et il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Non… _Bien-sûr _qu'il ne pouvait pas. James leur avait fait part, à lui et à Peter, de sa nouvelle théorie. Et Sirius devait admettre que cela collait beaucoup plus que la précédente; rien que pour son attachement inexpliqué envers sa mère. Et aujourd'hui, la théorie faisait une nouvelle fois ses preuves. Car Remus était non seulement obligé de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances de Pâques (parce que son père l'avait très certainement demandé), mais il se devait également d'être présent pour sa mère. Et non pas pour une maladie, comme il le prétendait.

James dut sans doute aboutir à la même conclusion car il n'insista plus.

\- C'est comme tu veux, Remus, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Sache seulement que notre porte est ouverte.

Remus parut hésitant un instant, visiblement en proie à un débat intérieur, mais finit par lui adresser un bref hochement de tête.

\- Merci, James, j'en prends note. Euh... Tu as fini ? ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

\- Euh…, dit James en regardant d'un coup d'oeil sa montre et sa valise. J'en ai plus que pour quelques minutes, promis !

Remus grogna et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Leur ami était de bien mauvaise humeur… Cela rendait Sirius malade de le laisser partir dans cet état, surtout en sachant ce qui l'attendait littéralement à l'autre bout du tunnel. Mais c'était ainsi et Sirius, à l'heure qu'il était, ne pouvait rien pour son ami.

0000

_Et voilà, _pensa sombrement Sirius en errant dans le parc de Poudlard avec Peter. _Ils sont partis. James est rentré chez lui se faire dorloter par ses merveilleux parents, et Remus… Et bien, le contraire, plutôt._

Mais même si les vacances de son ami seraient loin d'être parfaites, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher, quelque peu égoïstement, que les siennes s'annonçaient bien ternes.

_Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter..._ Il n'allait voir que lui pendant deux semaines. Car même s'il était touché par la décision de Peter de rester à Poudlard, Sirius savait qu'au final, il aurait été mieux pour les deux garçons que Peter rentre chez lui. D'une part parce que, que Peter le reconnaisse ou non, il était évident à la manière dont il chérissait ses lettres et les relisait le soir tard que sa mère lui manquait. Ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de la revoir. D'autre part, Sirius et James étant les garçons extravertis qu'ils étaient, ils avaient plusieurs amis dans les autres Maisons et même quelques uns dans les Années supérieures. Il n'aurait pas été difficile pour Sirius de les convaincre de passer du temps ensemble, d'autant plus qu'il savait avec certitude que quelques uns d'entre-eux restaient pendant les vacances. Mais Peter restant un éternel timide, il savait que ça ne serait pas possible. Le garçon disparaissait presque littéralement sous la table quand un Gryffondor d'une autre Année lui adressait la parole pendant le déjeuner, et sa réponse était à tous les coups un murmure à peine audible. Oh, ça n'empêcherait pas Sirius d'essayer de le trainer à une autre table pendant le déjeuner, mais il savait que c'était quasiment perdu d'avance. Peter trouverait infailliblement une quelconque excuse pour rester à leur table et Sirius, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, ne pourrait se résoudre à le laisser tout seul, pas quand son ami s'était sacrifié pour rester avec lui.

_Merlin, ça va être réjouissant..._

Oh, Peter et lui joueraient bien aux Bavboules de temps en temps (c'était un des jeux préférés de Peter mais Sirius n'y voyait pas trop d'intérêt – un jeu qui te crache un truc qui pue dans la gueule si tu perds ? Dégoutant), mais qu'en était-il du reste du temps ? Peter n'était pas vraiment du genre aventurier, même s'il semblait plus enclin que Remus à contourner les règles de l'école, et avait une peur bleue de Picott. Avec James, au moins, il aurait pu s'occuper. Visiter le château la nuit, découvrir des raccourcis, se goinfrer dans les cuisines… Quoique, Peter serait sûrement d'accord pour cette dernière activité. Mais pouvaient-ils vraiment passer _tout_ leur temps aux cuisines ? La perspective ne réjouissait pas Sirius.

Et lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus rien à faire, après leur énième partie de Bavboules, l'esprit de Sirius serait immanquablement tourmenté par les vacances diamétralement opposées de James et Remus. Sans parler de la culpabilité qui le rongeait à l'idée de regarder en silence Remus revenir de chez lui plus épuisé que jamais, et que James ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à chaque occasion. Mais il avait beau se poser des questions, se retourner le cerveau, son instinct lui disait _lui_ de ne pas agir pour l'instant.

Non, sincèrement, Sirius en avait assez. Il avait douze ans, merde ! Il n'était pas censé savoir comment gérer ce genre de situation ! Il n'était pas censé passer tout un mois à se poser de telles questions, pas censé avoir passé des nuits blanches avec James et Peter lors des trois jours où Remus s'était absenté après l'anniversaire de James. Des vacances à ce niveau là seraient les bienvenues. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il _s'occupe_.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, dans le parc. Seul un léger vent perturbait le temps, autrement agréable pour la saison. Si Remus avait été là, il aurait aimé s'assoir sous un arbre, ouvrir un de ses gros livres, et réviser. James et Sirius se seraient très probablement indignés, clamant que le temps était bien trop beau pour rester plongé dans un livre.

En marchant vers le château, Sirius aperçut un attroupement de quelques uns des élèves restés pour les vacances – majoritairement des Cinquièmes et des Septièmes Années qui profitaient du calme pour réviser – autour du Saule Cogneur. Sirius ne voyait pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il trouva la perspective de s'agglutiner autour du gros arbre suffisamment étrange pour vouloir en savoir d'avantage. Il fit un pas dans leur direction, mais fut interrompu par la main de Peter sur son bras.

\- Sirius ? Est-ce qu'on peut passer chez Spikes un instant ?

Le garçon fut tellement désarçonné par la question qu'il cligna des yeux quelques secondes, confus.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une telle chose ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Peter, et il baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il a dit au dernier cours, marmonna-t-il rapidement, et il a dit qu'on pouvait venir le voir si on avait un soucis avec une notion...

Sa voix s'estompa et il releva timidement la tête, comme pour juger la réaction de Sirius. Allait-il le moquer, comme il le faisait souvent quand Peter avouait ne pas avoir compris quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Remus ? demanda plutôt Sirius.

\- Je ne voulais pas…, répondit Peter. en secouant la tête. Enfin, il avait l'air suffisamment préoccupé comme ça, alors je me suis dit… Vu que je sais pourquoi, maintenant, je ne voulais pas tester les limites de sa patience...

_Oh oui, car il en faut de la patience pour travailler avec Peter, _pensa Sirius avec sarcasme.

\- Tu as eu raison, dit-il néanmoins avec un sourire. Mais on est obligé d'y aller maintenant ?

Peter haussa les épaules, mais sembla soulagé que Sirius ne commente pas d'avantage sur ses difficultés.

\- On n'a rien de mieux à faire, non ?

Sirius regarda en direction du Saule Cogneur. _Bah, c'est probablement des Poufsouffles acharnés qui font un devoir de botanique_, pensa-t-il avec dérision. Il n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Autant régler le soucis de Peter maintenant, pensa-t-il en se mettant en marche, ça lui éviterait toujours de devoir répondre à ses questions à la place du professeur.

Arrivés aux portes du château, Peter se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Tu penses qu'il voudra bien m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

\- Je ne vois pas pas pourquoi il refuserait, répondit Sirius avec un petit rire.

\- Il... Il n'est pas forcément très sympa...

\- Tu as peur de lui ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? N-non, c'est juste qu'il est... moins patient avec ceux qui ont du mal...

\- Mouais... Pas forcément, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il déteste Remus. Et pourtant, c'est l'un des meilleurs.

Peter ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, marchant silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas quand Spikes se comporte mal avec Remus. Il... Il ne mérite pas ça.

Sirius acquiesça, ayant remarqué à plusieurs reprises le sourire malin qui étirait le visage du Professeur lorsqu'il refusait d'accorder un délai à Remus pour ses devoirs, les phrases trop brèves lancées en sa direction, ou encore le simple haussement d'épaules qui gratifiait la précision de ses sorts.

\- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Peter, c'est... qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi, je comprends... Mais _Remus_ _?_

\- Ouais, je sais..., soupira Sirius. On devrait vraiment faire quelque chose à ce propos... Tu penses que si on faisait disparaitre ses robes pendant un cours il continuerait ?

Peter le regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

\- T'es _fou_ ?! s'exclama-t-il. Non, on ne fait pas ça, il nous tuerait ! Et puis si ça se trouve, il en voudrait encore plus à Remus...

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air amusé et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je rigole, le rassura-t-il. Allez, on y est.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le couloir du bureau de Spikes quand de loin, il virent la porte de ce dernier s'ouvrir et leur professeur en sortir, une expression renfrognée sur son visage. Ce dernier ne semblait pas les avoir vu et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui quand soudain il se retourna, alerte, et regarda dans son bureau.

Pour le plus grand étonnement de Sirius et Peter, la panique remplaça la morosité sur le visage de Spikes, et Sirius était même certain qu'un juron venait de s'échapper des lèvres de leur professeur. Pendant un moment, ce dernier sembla hésiter, la main sur la poignée, mais finalement parut aboutir à une décision. S'éclaircissant la gorge et redressant ses épaules, il marcha à grand pas dans son bureau, laissant dans sa fébrilité la porte légèrement entre-ouverte.

Sirius tira Peter par la manche.

\- Allez, viens, lui souffla-t-il en l'entrainant doucement vers le bureau. Il va ressortir si on ne se dépêche pas.

\- Tu es fou ?! chuchota pour la seconde fois Peter en le tirant en arrière. On ira un autre jour, laisse tomber pour les explications.

\- On s'en fiche des explications. Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait.

\- C'est sûrement rien, essaya de le dissuader Peter. Il... Il a dû oublier une copie dans son bureau ou –

\- C'est les vacances, Peter, répliqua Sirius en avançant une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a pas de copies à prendre. Et de toute façon, personne ne panique comme ça pour une copie oubliée. Allez, viens ! On reste deux secondes, promis.

Hésitant quelques instants, mais probablement excité à l'idée de faire partie d'une aventure seul avec Sirius, Peter finit par acquiescer. D'un pas tremblant, il rejoignit Sirius devant la porte du bureau et fut surpris d'entendre des voix venir de l'intérieur du bureau. Avec trépidation, il regarda Sirius pousser d'avantage la porte, de manière à pouvoir voir et entendre plus clairement. Le plus silencieusement possible, les deux garçons passèrent leur tête par l'entrebâillement.

La pièce n'était pas très lumineuse, mais assez spacieuse. Une petite bibliothèque poussiéreuse, qui laissait supposer que son propriétaire ne prenait pas assez le temps d'en feuilleter les livres, se tenait derrière le bureau. Ce dernier trônait au centre de la pièce, des liasses de parchemin éparpillées et une vieille lampe à huile posée dessus. Leur professeur, curieusement, n'était pas assis derrière, la chaise étant inoccupée.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, et de ce fait ne furent pas repérés par le professeur qui, s'il n'était pas à sa place habituelle, était bel et bien dans la pièce. Accroupi en face de la cheminée, située du côté gauche, le Professeur Spikes semblait en grande conversation. Ce fut en tout cas ce que déduisit Sirius en voyant la tête de leur professeur immergée dans les flammes. Portant un doigt à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux, Sirius se tourna vers Peter et lui intima le silence. Le furtif hochement de tête que lui rendit Peter malgré son expression effrayée convainquit Sirius. Une opportunité pour passer le temps et pimenter ses vacances s'était présentée dès le premier jour. Qui était-il pour la rejeter, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait de quoi serait fait le reste de ses vacances ? Non, l'occasion était décidément trop bonne, pensa Sirius.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire, lui permettant de mieux entendre tout en le dissimulant derrière le mur de la petite entrée. Les propos du professeur étaient rapides, paniqués, chuchotés, indiquant clairement que Spikes n'était pas enclin à se faire entendre. Il attendit là une bonne minute, l'oreille tendue, prêt à déguerpir au moindre mouvement suspect de Spikes, mais les mots chuchotés et confrontés à la barrière du feu ne lui parvenaient pas assez distinctement. Parfois, il entendait un ou deux mots, parfois une phrase, mais hors contexte ses mots ne signifiaient rien pour Sirius. Il jeta un regard en coin à Peter qui, d'un haussement d'épaules et d'une petite moue, lui indiqua qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Les mots « fille », « bientôt », ou encore « protection » revenaient régulièrement, suffisamment pour Sirius soit sûr de les avoir bien entendu. Mais il avait beau les tourner et les retourner dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi une telle conversation voudrait être tenue secrète. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce facteur, Sirius aurait pu croire que leur professeur ne faisait qu'informer sa femme et sa fille qu'il serait bientôt de retour.

Il ne put néanmoins réfléchir d'avantage puisque quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Spikes se redressa, et sa voix devint plus assurée, plus claire.

\- Je vous le promets, je m'y remettrais dès que possible... Oui, votre – Dès demain, oui… Bien sûr… Passez une bonne soirée et surtout, gardez espoir, Mrs Black.

* * *

**_Ça sera tout pour ce chapitre! Il n'est pas impossible que je l'édite plus tard, histoire de rendre l'écriture plus fluide parce que là je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de peaufiner le chapitre... Le soleil, tout ça... ça a tendance à distraire un peu ^^_**

**_Le prochain sera nettement plus long je pense, avec une visite redoutée au Ministère de la Magie pour Remus... Sur ce, bonne fin de vacances et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)_**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes vacances et je vous souhaite un bon courage pour votre rentrée (scolaire &amp; professionnelle) Quant à ceux qui comme moi ont encore quelques jours de repos, profitez-en bien ! **_

**_Je ne le dis jamais assez, mais un ÉNORME merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic dans leurs favoris, la suivent, ou la commentent :)_**

**_Merci tout spécialement à ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre, à savoir: MJ Read, Red Candies, FightTheNight, Bloclang, _****_Twinkle Wave, Titus28, et Mayamama ! _**

**Chapitre 30 : ****Le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques**

Remus laissa d'un air morne sa mère lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Il détestait quand on lui faisait ce genre de choses – quand sa mère mouillait ses doigts pour replacer une mèche rebelle – mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne se sentait pas la force de protester et supporta silencieusement la sensation désagréable de son front mouillé qui refroidissait au contact de l'air.

Protester... Remus en avait envie plus qu'autre chose. Crier à sa mère de le retenir dans ses bras, supplier son père de ne pas l'emmener, se débattre de toutes ses forces, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Son père avait été très clair à ce sujet; Remus n'avait pas le choix.

\- Soit un gentil garçon, d'accord, Remus ? lui dit doucement sa mère en lui caressant le dos d'une manière apaisante.

Remus hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Tu écouteras bien ton père ?

Une nouvelle fois, Remus acquiesça.

\- Je te fais confiance mon chéri, poursuivit-elle, tout se passera bien. Tu verras, dans quelques heures, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, d'accord ?

Remus déglutit et regarda son père. Ce dernier n'avait presque pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, se contentant d'errer vaguement dans la maison en attendant que son fils se prépare. Remus se demandait si son mutisme était dû à la corvée d'accompagner son loup-garou de fils au Ministère, ou bien au poids de devoir le voir fiché comme du bétail. Aucune des perspectives ne lui apportait le moindre réconfort.

Debout non loin d'eux, Lyall fit un petit mouvement de la tête indiquant le jardin, où ils devaient aller pour transplaner. Normalement, l'idée de transplaner pour la première fois aurait dû inquiéter d'avantage Remus; après tout, il n'avait jusqu'alors emprunté que des moyens de transports moldus lors des déplacements de sa famille sur le continent européen pour rechercher un remède contre la lycanthropie, et de ce qu'il avait lu, le transplanage était une méthode de transport assez désagréable. Mais les préoccupations de Remus étaient bien loin de ça...

Lentement, comme pour en retarder l'échéance, Remus fit un pas en direction du jardin mais fut retenu par sa mère, dont la main douce s'était posée sur son épaule. Espérance Lupin observa anxieusement son fils de haut en bas, s'attardant particulièrement sur ses vêtements – les plus beaux que possédait Remus – puis le lâcha, apparemment satisfaite. Avec un dernier sourire, elle se retourna et rentra chez elle, fermant la porte.

Contenant un soupir, Remus alla dans le jardin, les bruits de pas de son père se faisant entendre derrière lui.

\- Prends mon bras, indiqua son père d'une voix rauque.

Acquiesçant, Remus se saisit de l'avant-bras de son père et, tournant sur lui-même, Lyall transplana, entrainant son fils avec lui.

0000

\- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

Serré contre son père dans la cabine téléphonique exiguë, Remus frissonna. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de révéler "l'objet de sa visite" à quiconque, même à une machine.

\- Lyall Lupin, répondit son père en s'adressant au micro de l'appareil téléphonique. J'accompagne Remus Lupin pour une inscription au registre des... des loups-garous.

Remus tressaillit, l'étendue de la situation le martelant brutalement, tout comme depuis qu'il avait reçu cette fameuse lettre en mars. Lui, Remus Lupin, loup-garou libre jusqu'à présent, aurait une fiche signalétique à son nom au ministère de la Magie, réduisant ainsi considérablement les chances qu'il avait de mener une vie normale compte-tenu de sa condition.

Mais encore une fois, Remus serra les poings et ignora cette pensée. Son père lui avait expliqué que le ministère étant au courant pour sa situation, le seul moyen pour lui de _conserver _tout simplement la vie était de s'inscrire. Car le ministère ne lésinait pas sur les moyens à employer pour se débarrasser des menaces.

\- Merci, dit la voix féminine. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Baissant les yeux sur le réceptacle, où deux badges argentés venaient de tomber, Remus tendit la main et les récupéra. Donnant celui qui lisait "Lyall Lupin, accompagnateur" à son père, il garda en main le deuxième, qui portait la mention "Remus Lupin, registre des loups-garous". Levant un regard incertain vers son père, qui avait déjà accroché son badge, il secoua la tête. Une fois... Deux fois... Mécaniquement, il continua. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Son père croisa son regard et le temps d'un instant, Remus put y lire l'hésitation, la crainte. La résignation les remplaça cependant bien vite et Lyall désigna le badge de la tête, indiquant à son fils de l'épingler sur son torse et de ne pas faire d'histoires. Déglutissant, Remus obéit et fixa le badge de ses doigts tremblants.

\- Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Tandis que la cabine téléphonique descendait dans un grondement sourd, les plongeant progressivement dans le noir, Remus prit de grandes inspirations. D'une seconde à l'autre, il serait pleinement exposé.

\- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée, dit la voix tandis que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait à la volée.

Son père sortit de la cabine d'un pas vif, enjoignant à son fils à faire de même, et se mêla à la foule des employés du ministère. Remus hésita un instant avant de le suivre puis, voyant son père circuler entre les gens sans plus se retourner, il le suivit, la tête soigneusement baissée afin de ne se faire reconnaitre par personne, et surtout pas par quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu sur le quai 9 3/4 en juin.

Tétanisé par la foule, il ne fit pas attention à la magnificence des lieux et rattrapa son père. Les vagues souvenirs qu'il conservait de sa dernière visite au ministère, il y a si longtemps maintenant, le terrorisaient encore. C'était là, au sein même du ministère, dans un de ses recoins les plus macabres, qu'il avait passé sa toute première transformation. À l'époque ses parents, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de s'abattre sur leur paisible vie de famille, cherchaient désespérément un lieu sûr où Remus pourrait passer sa première transformation. Ayant à jongler entre la santé plus que précaire de leur fils, extrêmement affaibli, la démission de Lyall Lupin du ministère, et la recherche d'un tel endroit, le mois suivant la morsure de Remus fut un véritable cauchemar et passa en un éclair. En désespoir de cause, et voyant la date de la pleine lune se rapprocher de plus en plus, les Lupin s'adressèrent au ministère. Ou plutôt, à un ancien collègue de Lyall qui, mis au courant de la situation par ce dernier, mit à disposition de Remus une minuscule cellule inutilisée du ministère. Jetant les sortilèges adéquats, il promit à Lyall et Espérance d'être discret et magnanime envers leur fils.

Lui faire confiance fut une des plus grosses erreurs de Lyall Lupin.

_18 mars 1965_

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière de la baguette magique pénétra instantanément dans la pièce obscure, ses rayons n'en éclairant que partiellement le sol gris._

_L'homme renifla d'un air dégouté, les ailes du nez frémissantes, et tenta de faire abstraction de l'odeur __nauséabonde de la pièce. Il contourna une flaque de sang, marcha par inadvertance dans la suivante, fit attention de ne pas frotter le tissu de sa robe aux murs zébrés de rouge, et plissa les yeux. Là, dans le coin, se trouvait ce qu'il était venu chercher._

_Un sourire mauvais étira son visage. En quelques enjambées, il se plaça à côté de la minuscule forme inerte et ensanglantée, la regardant avec tout le mépris qu'il était capable de véhiculer._

_\- DEBOUT ! hurla-t-il en lui donnant un violent coup avec sa botte. _

_Mais la chose ne bougea pas. Peut-être était-elle morte ? pensa-t-il avec malice. Que diraient ses parents ? La perte ne les affecterait sûrement pas tant que ça ? _

_Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et s'accroupit. La terrible odeur envahit ses narines, mais il plaça néanmoins sa main sous le nez du loup-garou. Un faible souffle, chaud et entrecoupé, se fit sentir sur le dos de sa main. _

_\- Tu es donc vivant, vermine__, marmonna-t-il en se relevant. DEBOUT ! _

_Une nouvelle fois, la silhouette ne bougea pas. Agacé, l'homme pointa sa baguette vers le loup-garou et un jet de lumière rouge le frappa en plein fouet. La forme sursauta, un faible gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. _

_\- Assez trainé, debout maintenant ! ordonna l'homme, satisfait d'avoir réussi à arracher une réaction. _

_\- Maman..., murmura l'enfant. Maman... _

_\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, ordure ! cracha-t-il. Ta mère est dehors. Si tu veux la voir, tu ferais mieux de te lever ! _

_Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas. Seuls des sanglots secouaient son corps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se souvenait d'une attaque, d'un énorme chien gris lui sautant dessus, d'une douleur insurmontable à la jambe, puis des pleurs de ses parents. Personne n'avait voulu lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, il était tombé malade _–_ comme un rhume ? C'était en tout cas ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué. Et hier, ses parents l'avaient amené ici, auprès de cet homme, pour qu'il s'occupe de lui pour la nuit. Remus, fiévreux, n'avait d'abord pas voulu lâcher sa mère. Mais de gros bras l'avaient porté et déposé ici, dans cette minuscule pièce. L'incompréhension, la peur, et le délire de la fièvre l'avaient rendu fou. Enfermé et seul, il avait attendu, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, appelant sa mère. Et il avait continué. Continué alors même qu'une douleur aiguë, semblable à des milliers d'aiguilles, l'avait transpercé et que son corps se recouvrait inexplicablement de fourrure. Continué jusqu'à que ses cris humains deviennent bestiaux et qu'il perde toute conscience. Des minutes durant, il avait appelé sa mère, la seule à ses yeux capable d'apaiser sa souffrance, d'y mettre fin. Mais personne n'était venu._

_Jusqu'à ce matin. L'homme qui était là allait-il enfin le ramener à sa maman ? _

_\- Maman..., murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je... Je veux ma maman. _

_Un puissant coup de botte dans ses côtes le tordit de douleur. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa bouche. Nouveau coup de pied, nouveau cri. Plus il criait, plus l'homme perdait patience et lui hurlait de se lever. _

_\- Peux pas..., souffla faiblement Remus. Je... Je crois que... ma jambe est c-cassée. AIE !_

_Ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit, l'homme s'était emparé de sa jambe et l'examinait sans douceur. _

_\- Il hors de question que je te soigne, sale bête, lâcha-t-il en laissant retomber la jambe de l'enfant. Je vais appeler ton père, peut-être consentira-t-il à t'approcher, lui. _

_Et Remus fut une nouvelle fois laissé seul._

_\- Non..._

_Le mot avait été à peine articulé, sortant douloureusement de sa gorge serrée par la panique. La dernière fois qu'il avait été laissé seul, hier, des choses terribles lui étaient arrivées. Si terribles, si douloureuses, si... effrayantes. Alors Remus cria, encore et encore, hurlant pour que quelqu'un vienne, peu importe la personne à présent. Le confort de sa mère, Remus venait de le comprendre, était un luxe auquel il n'aurait pas le droit. La seule chose qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas seul, dans le noir, et pourvu que ces horribles choses ne recommencent pas. _

_Petit à petit, sentant ses maigres forces le quitter et sa voix faiblir, Remus abandonna et resta silencieux, le seul son audible dans la pièce étant sa respiration saccadée. Lentement, il ferma les yeux. Si avoir un rhume faisait aussi mal, pensa-t-il, Remus se promit de ne plus jamais sortir dehors sans son écharpe._

0000

\- Approchez-vous.

Remus sursauta et regarda avec méfiance la longue tige dorée que tenait entre ses mains le sorcier à la robe bleue. Appréhensif, Remus jeta un regard en direction de son père. Il ne lui avait pas parlé d'un tel objet...

\- C'est juste une sonde, Remus, lui dit son père en secouant la tête.

Hésitant, Remus s'avança de quelques pas et laissa le sorcier lui passer la sonde sur tout le corps. Finalement, l'homme hocha la tête et reposa la tige sur son bureau.

\- Baguette magique, s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix lasse en tendant machinalement la main.

Remus pinça les lèvres et se retint à grand peine de ne pas jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à son père.

\- Il n'en a pas, intervint son père après s'être raclé la gorge.

Remus croisa les doigts mentalement, priant pour que leur stratagème fonctionne. Ce mensonge faisait partie de la préparation incontournable qui avait précédé sa visite au ministère, et bien qu'il lui coutait – du point de vue de son honneur de sorcier – de faire croire qu'il n'avait pas de baguette magique, il n'avait pas le choix. Cet homme, et encore plus le ministère, ne devait rien savoir de la faveur exceptionnelle qu'avait accordé Albus Dumbledore à Remus en le laissant venir à Poudlard, tant pour le vieil homme que pour le garçon lui-même. Ainsi, la possession d'une baguette, qui était interdite à ceux que l'on appelait communément les "hybrides", ne pouvait être justifiée.

\- Pardon ? répéta l'homme, surpris. Mais ce garçon est en âge d'aller à l'école, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Remus n'a pas de baguette, et ne va pas à l'école, confirma Lyall fermement.

Étonné, l'homme secoua la tête et regarda le petit badge fixé sur la poitrine de Remus qui dû lutter de toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à l'envie de le cacher de sa main. Les lèvres du sorciers bougèrent silencieusement en lisant le badge, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

\- Oh... Je... Ça ira pour... pour lui, Mr Lupin, balbutia-t-il finalement en s'adressant à Lyall. Je n'aurais besoin que de votre baguette.

Acquiesçant d'un air las à la réaction maintenant devenue habituelle, son père la lui tendit. Remus regarda le sorcier poser la baguette de son père sur un support spécial, mais l'homme semblait peu concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux se posaient fréquemment – trop fréquemment pour que cela puisse paraître anodin – sur la figure de Remus qui, ne sachant comment agir, baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds, mortifié d'inspirer la peur chez cet homme qui n'avait sûrement rien demandé.

\- Voilà pour vous, marmonna le sorcier en rendant la baguette à son père. Vous pouvez y aller.

Il leur désigna du doigt deux grandes portes dorées auprès desquelles se pressaient les sorciers du ministère, chacun préoccupé par ses propres soucis.

\- Viens, Remus, murmura Lyall en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Le regard brûlant du sorcier dans son dos, Remus rejoignit son père précipitamment, gardant les yeux soigneusement baissés. Il entendit distinctement l'homme marmonner "sale bête" à son égard, mais ne broncha pas, encaissant l'insulte comme toutes les autres.

Se rapprochant de la foule de sorciers, Remus posa sa main sur son torse d'un geste mal assuré, cherchant à cacher encore quelques instants son identité.

0000

\- Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles.

Remus n'eut pas besoin d'être légèrement poussé en avant par son père pour savoir que c'était là qu'ils devaient aller. En revanche, cloué sur place par la peur, la petite tape le força à bouger et à quitter l'ascenseur. Derrière lui, il entendit le petit brouhaha qu'avait provoqué sa sortie parmi les sorciers et sorcières de l'ascenseur:

_"Vous avez vu son badge ?"_

_"Pas étonnant qu'il descende là."_

_"Je voyais bien qu'il était louche, celui-là."_

_"Ces gens là ne devraient pas être autorisés à prendre les mêmes ascenseurs que les sorciers, je vous le dis."_

Les yeux rivés au sol, le visage rouge de honte, Remus continua de marcher, remarquant à peine la main rugueuse de son père qui s'était posée sur son épaule. _Ressaisis-toi Remus, bon sang ! _pensa-t-il._ Tu savais que ça se passerait comme ça. Ça se passe _toujours_ comme ça._

Le sol marbré du ministère défilant sous ses yeux au rythme de ses pas, Remus déboucha finalement dans un petit hall vide. Ici, le brouhaha des employés s'affairant à leur tâche et qui résonnait dans les autres étages était inexistant. Le calme étrange de l'endroit fit frissonner Remus. Levant la tête, il vit son père qui s'était arrêté un moment, l'air incertain.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où il faut aller, avoua-t-il doucement en regardant trois panneaux qui indiquaient "Section des animaux", "Section des êtres", et "Section des Esprits" dans des directions différentes.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Remus d'une petite voix, bien qu'une sombre impression lui révélait exactement la raison pour laquelle son père hésitait. Tu... Tu ne sais pas si on doit aller à la section des êtres ou des animaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Pinçant les lèvres, son père acquiesça puis soupira.

\- Le ministère a tellement souvent changé les loups-garous de section que j'ignore où ils sont maintenant. Je me doute que l'Unité de capture les loups-garous ne se trouvera pas dans la section "êtres", mais ce n'est pas notre destination...

Décidant de passer outre la mention d'une telle Unité – qui était à l'origine de sa nécessité à se recenser – Remus se creusa l'esprit pour venir en aide à son père. Plus vite ils auraient trouvé, plus vite ils seraient partis de cet endroit.

\- Et... Lorsque tu travaillais au ministère de la magie, où étaient-ils placés ?

\- À la section des animaux.

Se crispant involontairement, Remus hocha brièvement la tête. Il n'était pas étonnant de savoir que le ministère considérait les loups-garous comme des animaux, mais le Registre des loups-garous n'était-il pas censé prouver, au contraire, leur part d'humanité qui acceptait de se faire recenser, au détriment de leur liberté ?

Apparemment, non.

\- On n'a qu'à aller là-bas, alors, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

Mais son père ne bougea pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

Haussant les sourcils, Remus se tourna vers lui.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il les dents serrées. Alors autant en finir.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit son père d'un air las. C'est juste que... Non, tu as raison, allons-y.

Il prit alors l'un des couloirs adjacents au hall, suivit par Remus, confus au plus haut point. _Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Il n'a quand-même pas _sérieusement_ envisagé de me faire fuir d'ici, non ? Ce serait de la folie ! Ces gens savent que je dois venir ici aujourd'hui, et je suis sûr que l'Unité de capture serait ravie de se charger de moi le cas __échéant. _

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas y échapper. Venir ici était risqué, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il était scolarisé par Albus Dumbledore à l'insu du ministère, mais il le serait encore plus de manquer au rendez-vous maintenant que son nom était connu du ministère.

Trottinant un peu pour rattraper son père, qui marchait maintenant à grand pas, comme s'il craignait de ne pas résister à la tentation de fuir, Remus déboucha enfin dans un grand espace, où un unique guichet en bois fissuré se tenait à gauche. De vieux fauteuils ornaient le reste de la salle mais tous, sans exception, étaient vides.

S'approchant de la sorcière qui était derrière le guichet et qui semblait absorbée dans ses parchemins, Lyall toussota. Cette dernière plia nettement son parchemin, le posa sur une autre pile, et leva des yeux ternes.

\- Gobelin, Loup-Garou, ou Nuisible ?

Lyall haussa les sourcils, déconcerté par la question.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

La sorcière soupira et posa sa plume.

\- Gobelin, Loup-Garou, ou Nuisible ? répéta-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

\- Euh... C'est-à-dire que... C'est pour mon fils, répondit Lyall en faisant signe à Remus d'approcher du guichet. Il doit s'inscrire sur le Registre.

Faisant trois petits pas, Remus s'approcha nerveusement.

\- Je vous le répète, Monsieur, dit la sorcière d'un air agacé, Gobelin, Loup-Garou, _ou_ Nuisible ?

\- Mais enfin ! s'exclama Lyall en frappant son poing contre le bois du comptoir. Lisez-donc son badge si vous êtes aussi sotte pour ne pas réussir à discerner un Gobelin de mon fils !

La sorcière ne parut nullement impressionnée par son éclat.

\- Le ministère de la magie garantie le respect de ses employés, récita-t-elle alors tel un automate. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous comporter correctement, je serais contrainte d'en informer ma supérieure.

Avec un soupir agacé, son père hocha la tête et lui désigna Remus de la main. La sorcière plissa les yeux d'un air dédaigneux, lut le badge épinglé au torse de Remus, et reprit sa plume, griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin.

\- Vous êtes son responsable ? demanda-t-elle finalement en direction de Lyall.

\- Je suis son _père_, Lyall Lupin.

À nouveau, elle griffonna quelques mots puis se saisit d'un ticket vert.

\- Voilà votre numéro, dit-elle en le tendant à Lyall. Attendez ici, vous serez appelé.

Acquiesçant, son père prit le ticket et l'observa.

\- Attendez, mais c'est le numéro 1 ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air étonné.

\- Et ?

\- Nous ne devrions pas attendre ! protesta-t-il.

\- Ma supérieure qui s'occupe du Registre ne viendra pas avant une heure, répondit la sorcière, imperturbable.

\- Comment ça ? s'impatienta Lyall.

\- Le Registre des Loups-Garous n'est pas exactement le service le plus débordant de travail qu'il y ait au ministère, expliqua-t-elle froidement. Mme Cruddyson ne viendra pas avant une heure.

\- Mais le rendez-vous était prévu ! s'indigna Lyall. On a reçu une lettre du Ministère nous demandant de venir pour 10h précise !

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez respecté l'horaire et ne risquez rien, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais –

\- Papa, non, chuchota Remus en coupant son père. S'il te plaît, allons attendre.

Lyall soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant, mais il consentit à suivre son fils vers les fauteuils, non sans un dernier regard noir en direction de la secrétaire.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies à rester ici plus qu'il ne le faut, Remus, expliqua son père en s'asseyant.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Remus d'une petite voix, mais cette Madame Cruddyson sera en retard, alors...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé d'y être.

0000

Des bruits de chaussures à talon résonnèrent dans tout le hall.

Remus, qui passait le temps en triturant nerveusement ses manches depuis une bonne heure, releva la tête et aperçu une femme entrer dans le hall par le même couloir par lequel Remus et son père étaient entrés, et la vit s'approcher du guichet. Les deux femmes discutèrent un instant à voix basse avant que la secrétaire ne fasse un signe de tête dans leur direction et donne un parchemin à la femme. Cette dernière prit la direction d'une des portes qui donnaient sur le hall, et l'ouvrit.

\- Par ici ! ordonna-t-elle en empruntant dans le couloir derrière la porte.

Sentant son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre, Remus se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et s'approcha de la porte. Derrière lui, il entendit son père se lever également et lui emboiter le pas.

Arrivée à la moitié du couloir, la femme se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

\- Pas vous, Mr Lupin, dit-elle en s'adressant à Lyall. Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous.

\- Mais –

\- Ceci est une procédure qui doit uniquement se tenir entre le loup-garou et moi-même, le coupa-t-elle. Comme je suppose que vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou, vous êtes libre d'attendre dans le hall.

Et elle tourna les talons, disparaissant dans une salle à sa droite.

Jetant un regard furtif vers la porte, Lyall se baissa vers Remus et posa une main sur épaule.

\- Surtout, n'oublie pas: pas un mot sur Poudlard, chuchota-t-il très rapidement.

Remus acquiesça, sentit la main de son père appliquer une brève pression sur son épaule, et avança lentement, entrant dans le bureau.

La pièce était assez petite et sombre – le papier peint vert foncé qui tapissait les murs n'aidant sûrement pas – mais une lampe à huile posée sur le bureau et une autre sur une étagère éclairaient l'endroit, bien qu'artificiellement. Assise en face du bureau, lunettes rouge vermillon posées sur un nez aux narines disproportionnées, Mme Cruddyson le regardait avec froideur.

\- Et bien ? C'est fini ? questionna-t-elle brusquement. On peut commencer ? Je n'ai pas toute ma journée.

Pensant intérieurement que cela contrastait fortement avec ce que leur avait avoué la secrétaire sur le manque d'activité au sein de cette section, Remus s'assit néanmoins sur une chaise sans faire de bruit. Il n'était pas dans une position qui lui permettait de remettre en question cette femme.

\- Je suis prêt, Madame, lui dit Remus lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le fixait des yeux.

La bouche de la femme se tordit en une grimace tandis qu'elle prenait un grand parchemin et une plume.

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu, marmonna-t-elle en débouchant un flacon d'encre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bien trop poli pour que cela paraisse vrai, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Mal à l'aise, Remus remua sur sa chaise. Pensait-elle donc vraiment que les loups-garous ne s'exprimaient qu'à coups de grognements et d'insultes ?

\- Puisqu'il le faut, marmonna-t-elle en le regardant avec dégout. Allons-y. Nom, prénom ?

\- Lupin Remus.

\- Date de naissance, âge ?

\- 10 mars 1960, j'ai douze ans.

\- Lieu de résidence ?

\- 29 allée Tattyford, dans le Wiltshire.

Les questions s'enchainèrent; d'abord sur sa famille – profession de ses parents, nature de leur Sang, etc... – puis devinrent de plus en plus personnelles. À chaque nouvelle donnée que griffonnait la sorcière sur son parchemin, Remus se sentait perdre d'avantage son intimité.

\- Taille ?

\- _Pardon ?_

_-_ Ta_ taille, _Lupin_. _

_\- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous en auriez besoin ? demanda Remus, déconcerté.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, et réponds-moi, loup-garou, dit Mrs Cruddyson d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne sais pas..., avoua Remus en regardant ses mains. Plus d'un mètre trente, j'imagine, mais –

Il sursauta lorsque le bruit de tiroir qu'on ouvrait brusquement se fit entendre de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Lève-toi.

Obéissant, quoique craintif, Remus se leva et regarda avec stupéfaction un petit mètre flottant à ses côtés se dérouler jusqu'à ses pieds. La sorcière attira le mètre à elle d'un sort et le lut.

\- 142 cm. Poids ?

Soupirant, Remus secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Le regardant d'un œil critique, la sorcière déclara:

\- Moins de trente kilos, c'est certain.

Et elle griffonna une nouvelle fois sur son parchemin. _Bon, _pensa Remus en essayant de positiver, _si ça s'arrête là, je suppose que ça n'aura pas été si terrible que ça _–

\- Date de la morsure ?

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Ses mains devinrent moites. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était comme si sa langue refusait de fonctionner.

\- Je... Je...

\- _Alors ?_

Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, Remus put articuler sa réponse.

\- Aux... Aux environs de la mi-février 1965, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pas de date précise ? demanda la sorcière en ignorant le malaise évident de son interlocuteur.

\- Non, souffla Remus en secouant la tête. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

La sorcière soupira, visiblement agacée.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, non ? dit-elle d'une voix irritée. C'est du travail en plus pour moi, maintenant !

Se reculant sur sa chaise, comme s'il espérait ardemment disparaitre derrière, Remus baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Tout ce qui avait un lien avec Cette Nuit, Remus l'avait repoussé dans un coin de sa mémoire, parmi tous les souvenirs qu'il espérait désespérément oublier avec le temps mais que des événements, comme ceux d'aujourd'hui ou les simples cauchemars précédant les pleines lunes, ne lui permettaient jamais.

\- _Mi-février 1965, _marmonna alors Mrs Cruddyson en écrivant sur son parchemin. Loup-garou mit en cause ?

\- J'ignore qui c'était, répondit Remus d'une voix rauque. S'il vous plaît, Madame, je... je suis obligé de parler de tout ça ?

Sa question était inutile, il le savait. Ses suspicions furent confirmées lorsqu'il vit la sorcière hausser un sourcil, et éclater d'un rire mauvais.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide des questions à poser, ici, dit-elle avec un rictus. Les questions ont été approuvées par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, et sont les mêmes pour tous ceux de ton espèce. Sens-toi chanceux, loup-garou, que je ne tienne pas rigueur des éléments de réponse parfois incomplets que tu m'as donné.

Pensant amèrement qu'ils avaient une définition très différente de la chance, Remus ne répondit pas et attendit, redoutant plus que tout qu'elle ne lui fusille une autre de ses terribles questions.

\- Lieu de résidence à l'époque de la morsure ?

\- Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura Remus, la tête baissée.

\- Ne sais-tu donc rien, _monstre_ _?_ cracha Mrs Cruddyson en perdant patience.

S'il avait été debout, Remus en aurait trébuché. Assis, il sentit la sueur perler sur son front et dégouliner dans son dos. Peu importe le nombre de fois où on l'avait appelé ainsi, _monstre_ était une insulte à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais, sans doute parce qu'à ses yeux, elle était celle qui résonnait le plus comme la pure et simple vérité de ce qu'il était.

Les lèvres de la sorcière s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, apparemment satisfaite son effet. Du coin de l'œil, Remus la vit griffonner sur son parchemin les mots _"Refuse de coopérer avec le ministère"_.

\- Non ! s'exclama Remus, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi en comprenant l'impact que pourraient avoir ces mots sur sa fiche. C'est faux, je ne refuse pas de coopérer avec le ministère ! Je... J'ai du mal à me souvenir de certains détails, c'est tout... Mais... Mais posez-moi une autre question – _n'importe laquelle_ – et je... je promets de faire de mon mieux pour y répondre...

Sa voix suppliante s'estompa progressivement en voyant, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de Mrs Cruddyson s'éclairer d'une lueur cruelle.

\- Comment refuser une telle requête ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Tu crains de ne pas te souvenir ? Ça n'est pas un problème. Je suis certaine que ce souvenir là est _gravé_ dans ta chair... Car tout loup-garou conserve au moins une preuve physique de sa pathétique nature. Tu as la tienne. Te souviens-tu d'où elle se trouve ?

La gorge de Remus se dessécha et il crispa ses mains sur ses genoux dans l'espoir de contrôler leur tremblement. Ses yeux fixèrent Mrs Cruddyson d'un regard vide pendant une bonne minute, sans qu'il ne puisse articuler un mot.

\- Je m'en souviens, dit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il peina à reconnaitre comme étant la sienne.

\- J'ai besoin de connaitre la partie de ton corps qui a reçu la morsure originale, déclara-t-elle d'une voix presque claironnante.

_D'accord. La morsure. Tu peux faire ça, Remus. _

\- Mon genou droit, répondit-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Remus n'eut de répit que lorsqu'elle acquiesça et nota l'information sur le parchemin. Car dès qu'elle eut relevé la tête, il sut à la lueur malveillante de ses yeux qu'elle n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Montre-la moi.

Cette fois, le cœur de Remus cessa véritablement de battre pendant quelques secondes. Le silence oppressant et le regard dur que soutenait la sorcière ne l'aidèrent pas à se remettre de son apathie. De toutes les choses ignobles qu'elle aurait pu lui demander, Mrs Cruddyson avait choisi la pire.

\- Ça... Je... Ça ne va pas être possible, souffla doucement Remus en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Voyez-vous ça.

\- C'est... C'est personnel...

Un rictus déforma le visage de la sorcière.

\- Sache que dès l'instant où tu as franchit cette porte, le mot "personnel" n'avait plus lieu d'être, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Tout ce qui te concerne, concerne le Ministère.

Ses airs doucereux s'étaient évaporés. La haine résonnait dans chacun de ses mots, la menace du Ministère également. Remus repensa à Poudlard, à ces derniers mois qu'il avait passés là-bas et qui avaient été les plus heureux de sa vie. À la chance qu'il avait d'acquérir une éducation. À James, Sirius et Peter, ses tout premiers amis. Avait-il vraiment le choix, s'il souhaitait les revoir ? Les doigts tremblants et dans une lente agonie, Remus se leva et remonta le pan de son pantalon jusqu'à son genou. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette partie de son corps qu'il haïssait tant.

\- Tu me dégoutes, entendit-il. Toi et les tiens, vous êtes tous les mêmes.

Le reste de l'entretien se déroula de manière similaire; Remus répondant aux questions de Mrs Cruddyson quand bien même ces dernières étaient intimes et nécessitaient de la part de Remus un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas craquer. Régulièrement, il affrontait les commentaires cyniques et les préjugés évidents auxquelles croyait ardemment la sorcière, de sorte que pas une minute ne passait sans que la réputation des loups-garous ne soit dénigrée. Profitant de son épuisement moral, Mrs Cruddyson insista même pour qu'il enlève son t-shirt, afin de "relever toute marque ou cicatrice pouvant permettre au Ministère de te reconnaitre si besoin est." Cette fois, Remus ne protesta pas.

Par chance, aucune question ne fut posée sur Poudlard ou sur sa baguette magique, ce qui signifiait que le Ministère jugeait ces deux éléments tellement improbables qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'ajouter ces questions sur leur fameux questionnaire de recensement.

Enfin, après avoir passé ce qui lui parut une éternité dans le bureau, Mrs Cruddyson brandit le long parchemin – à présent regorgeant d'informations – et croisa les bras d'un air satisfait.

Remus, lui, ressentait tout le contraire.

Ça y est, il l'avait fait, c'était fini. Le parchemin allait sûrement être dupliqué et rejoindrait les archives du Ministère aux côtés d'autres noms; d'autres loups-garous qui avaient eu le malheur de devoir se faire recenser. Car il doutait sincèrement qu'un loup-garou en pleine liberté de ses actions irait littéralement signer la fin de sa vie sociale et professionnelle en se faisant recenser.

\- Un employé du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques viendra demain pour vérifier l'état du lieu où tu te transformes. S'il est conforme aux normes de sécurité et à ce que tu m'as énoncé tout à l'heure, alors ce sera tout. Sinon... le Ministère en sera informé.

Remus acquiesça machinalement. Il ne doutait pas que la cave où il se transformait serait conforme aux normes, mais il n'appréciait guère le fait qu'un membre du Département mette les pieds dans sa maison et chamboule leur quotidien plus que nécessaire. Sachant néanmoins que ce serait là la dernière étape de cette terrible procédure, il devait s'y conformer s'il ne voulait pas avoir subi tout cela pour rien.

\- Un courrier te sera envoyé l'année prochaine pour mettre à jour les informations qui figurent sur le parchemin. Bien évidement, une visite au ministère s'imposera.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit doucement Remus. Je... Je peux y aller ?

\- Pas avant d'avoir signé le parchemin, dit-elle en déposant une autre plume sur la table et en la poussant vers lui.

Hochant la tête d'un air las, Remus s'en saisit, se pencha en avant pour tremper la plume dans un encrier et la posa sur le parchemin.

Avec un dernier soupir, il signa.

* * *

_**Et voilà! Pas facile d'écrire ce chapitre... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! **_

_**Je vais essayer de profiter de mes derniers jours de repos pour avancer dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre, où on retournera à Poudlard :) **_

_**À bientôt j'espère ! **_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Salut la compagnie ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, posté la veille du deuxième anniversaire de cette fic ! (regarde son écran avec fierté)  
J'aurai voulu le poster demain, pour marquer vraiment le coup, mais je sais que j'aurai été débordée et que je n'aurai pas pu le faire... Donc bon, ne vous ****plaignez pas, il arrive un jour avant ^^ Ça me fait penser que ça fait deux ans que j'écris cette fic et que j'en suis toujours à la première année des Maraudeurs... Je plaide coupable ^^**_

_**Un immense merci aux grandioses personnes qui ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il vous ait autant plu: Red Candies, Liske, Mireillelabeille, Thefriendlycat, MJ Read, FightTheNight, Twinkle Wave, Bloclang, et Drety !  
(en théorie, si on en croit le compteur, j'ai reçu une nouvelle review hier, mais elle ne s'affiche pas ! Désolée donc à cette personne, je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre si je réussi à visionner la review d'ici là, mais en tout cas merci ^^) **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 31 : La mauvaise technique de Dave**

Les vacances passèrent et avec elles une nouvelle pleine lune. Bien que rude, Remus était reconnaissant que cette dernière ait prit place durant les vacances. Moins il avait à disparaître de Poudlard, moins il risquait de se faire démasquer.

D'un accord tacite, sa visite au Ministère de la Magie et son inscription au Registre ne fut évoquée par aucun ses parents, seulement mentionnée durant la visite d'un employé du Ministère pour vérifier l'état du lieu où se transformait Remus. Mais le garçon n'était pas dupe. Le sujet, devenu presque tabou, agissait comme un mur entre lui et ses parents, mur que ses parents essayaient désespérément de fissurer.

Plusieurs fois il avait surprit sa mère s'avancer vers lui, l'inquiétude tordant ses traits encore plus que d'habitude, mais Remus se défilait toujours. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, ne voulait même pas y _penser_. Il avait même refusé de raconter à son père ce qu'il s'était passé derrière la porte où ils s'étaient séparés. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été traité avec le moindre gramme d'humanité, et n'avait pas besoin du regard torturé de son père pour le lui rappeler. S'il y arrivait, il oublierait cet épisode. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

\- Tu révises quoi ?

\- Potions, répondit-il en levant la tête de son livre.

Il entendit Sirius renifler avec dédain mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le cours de Potions étant la seule matière où Remus avait des difficultés notables, cette dernière était donc prioritaire dans son planning de révisions qu'il suivait à la lettre.

Son assiduité, cependant, était loin d'être mimée par ses amis. Assis dans le parc de Poudlard et profitant du temps agréable que leur octroyait cette journée de mai, James, Sirius et Peter se prélassaient au soleil, semblant nullement inquiétés par la rapidité avec laquelle les examens de fin d'année approchaient. "On a encore le temps", disait Sirius quand Remus tentait, sans grands espoirs, d'aborder le sujet.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser, intervint James en haussant les épaules, adossé contre un arbre.

\- Et où étais-tu lors du dernier cours de Potions ? demanda Remus en levant un sourcil. J'ai failli faire exploser mon chaudron.

\- _Failli _étant le maître-mot, répondit James avec un sourire malin.

\- J'abandonne, soupira Remus en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste et en quittant des yeux le passage sur la théorie des mélanges d'Alfrick Blendalotz. Jamais je ne réussirai à faire entrer en vous le goût des études. Toi et Sirius êtes –

\- ...Suffisamment talentueux pour ne pas avoir besoin de réviser, compléta James d'un air ravi.

Remus pinça les lèvres devant un tel orgueil mais ne commenta pas d'avantage sur ce point. Après tout, les deux garçons semblaient effectivement naturellement doués pour la magie et obtenaient les notes maximales sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir le moindre livre. Ce qui n'était en revanche pas le cas de tout le monde...

\- Peter ? appella Remus en se tournant vers son ami, affalé à plat ventre sur l'herbe.

Le garçon, assoupi comme un bienheureux, ne réagit qu'au troisième coup de coude de Sirius.

\- _Quoi_ _?_ demanda-t-il soudain en se redressant et en se massant les côtes d'un air bougon.

\- Tu as révisé la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Remus en jetant au passage un regard noir à Sirius.

Peter laissa immédiatement son geste en suspens et tourna un regard incertain vers son ami.

\- Oh... Euh... Oui ?

\- Ah oui ? demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil d'un air sceptique, ce qu'il savait être une arme infaillible pour déstabiliser Peter. Dans ce cas, quel sort me jetterais-tu si voulais me paralyser entièrement ?

Peter joua de ses (médiocres) talents d'acteur pour afficher un air perdu sur son visage rondouillard.

\- Que – Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu...

À ses côtés, James et Sirius ricanaient sans retenue. Ils avaient l'air de grandement s'amuser des difficultés de leur ami. Remus, en revanche, ne trouvait pas cela amusant du tout.

\- Peter... On l'a appris en Février !

\- Je sais... Mais avec un peu de chance, ça ne tombera pas à l'examen ! dit-il avec espoir. Et encore, si Spikes continue à s'absenter comme il le fait, je te parie dix noises qu'il n'y aura pas d'examen !

Remus eut un sourire forcé et regarda Sirius, qui grimaça et arrêta ses rires.

Au retour des vacances, le jeune Black s'était empressé de raconter à James et Remus la découverte qu'il avait faite avec Peter au cours des deux semaines et qui expliquait entre autres les mystérieuses disparitions de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Depuis, Sirius se renfrognait dès lors que le nom du professeur était mentionné, et rechignait à venir en cours – et ce, encore plus que d'habitude.

Quelque part, même s'il avait honte à se l'avouer, Remus était soulagé par l'humeur de Sirius. Cette dernière, par chance, éclipsait les petits épisodes de déprime passagers de Remus liés aux événements des vacances qu'il aurait eu du mal à expliquer autrement. Le fait que pour une fois, il ne soit pas le centre de l'attention avec ses mystérieuses visites et qu'il ait encore plus de deux semaines avant la prochaine pleine lune lui laissait le temps de respirer un peu.

\- Je persiste à croire que tu devrais en parler avec un professeur, dit James d'un air grave.

Remus envoya un regard reconnaissant à James. Son ami se sentait effectivement extrêmement coupable de ne pas avoir été là pendant les vacances pour cette découverte pour le moins déconcertante, et tous les jours voyaient ainsi fleurir une nouvelle idée dans l'esprit de James pour stopper l'action de leur professeur. Mais après que Remus ait remarqué – à juste titre – qu'ils ne pouvaient décidément pas leurrer Spikes dans un piège sordide pour se faire dévorer par une chimère dans la Forêt Interdite, James avait abandonné ses plans tordus et s'était limité à des propositions plus rationnelles.

\- Je sais, soupira Sirius s'affaissant d'avantage contre l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis. Mais...

\- Quoi ? demanda James en remarquant l'hésitation de son ami.

\- C'est juste que... D'un côté, je me dis que je soutiens Andromeda, parce que forcément... c'est ma cousine et elle a parfaitement raison de se dresser contre ma stupide famille. Mais de l'autre... Sa vie ne sera vraiment pas facile si elle choisit de vivre avec Tonks, alors je me dis que...

\- Tu veux laisser ta cousine se faire capturer par ta famille ? s'exclama James d'un air incrédule.

Même Remus s'avoua être surpris par une telle idée.

\- Pas capturer, marmonna Sirius. Juste... Enfin, on verra bien. Tu comprends, du moment que ce n'est pas Bella qui part à sa recherche, Andromeda ne risque pas grand-chose à se faire prendre.

\- Mais je croyais que le fait que Spikes soit en lien avec ta famille ne te rassurait pas ? demanda Remus, confus. Et maintenant tu veux la laisser...?

\- J'en sais rien de ce que je veux, Remus, coupa Sirius en secouant la tête. Et de tout façon, ce que _je_ veux ne compte pas; ça n'a jamais compté. La seule chose que je sais c'est que quand on est issu de la famille Black, s'acoquiner avec des Nés-Moldus est à proscrire. Et puis... Andromeda a toujours été habituée au confort de sa vie; elle n'a jamais manqué de rien... J'ai peur que ce soit trop dur pour elle de quitter ça du jour au lendemain.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Je sais que tu es sceptique, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir Spikes en lien avec ma famille parce que j'ai appris à me méfier des gens que fréquentent les Black. Mais c'est peut-être pour le bien d'Andromeda, alors... j'en sais rien. Mais bon...

Il se tourna vers James.

\- Je ne compte pas dénoncer Spikes, et cela pour deux raisons: pour Andromeda, d'une part, mais aussi...

Le visage de Sirius s'étira en un sourire malin qui ressemblait d'avantage à son expression usuelle.

\- Tu imagines qu'on doive se coltiner un remplaçant ? Qui sera là à _tous_ les cours ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Non merci ! Je suis bien content avec l'état actuel des choses !

\- Je te reconnais bien là, rigola James en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami. Tu as raison, tu agis pour le bien commun, Sirius !

\- _Hé_ _!_ protesta Sirius en poussant la main offensante. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton ami que je veux te ressembler et avoir ce truc ridicule au dessus de la tête que tu appelles "cheveux" !

\- Oooh, est-ce que j'ai abimé notre petit Sirius ? s'inquiéta faussement James avec une petite moue.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue.

\- Ça, c'est moi et mes amis stupides, marmonna Remus en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es censé être le plus intelligent du groupe que ça fait de nous des êtres stupides ! contra Sirius en croisant les bras d'un geste excessivement outré sur le torse.

\- _Censé_ _? _répéta Remus avec un sourire. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui passe le plus de temps à la bibliothèque !

\- Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est James et moi qui avons eu la note maximale à l'examen de Sortilèges _sans_ avoir eu besoin de passer par la bibliothèque ! rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire vainqueur.

Remus grimaça, rendant les armes. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

\- Bon alors, Peter, dit-il en espérant changer de sujet, et cette réponse ? Ça vient ?

Mais avant que Peter n'ait pu détourner à son tour le sujet, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à quelques mètres d'eux, faisant se retourner d'un air surpris les quatre amis.

Un attroupement de personnes auquel Remus n'avait pas trop prêté attention jusque là, absorbé dans ses révisions, semblait acclamer bruyamment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. L'excitation qui se dégageait du groupe était si forte que d'autres élèves, jusque là simplement assis dans le parc, les avaient rejoint en poussant d'un air curieux les personnes devant eux pour mieux voir.

\- Eh, mais je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Sirius de derrière lui. C'est les mêmes gars que pendant les vacances, Peter. Ils sont autour du Saule Cogneur !

Le sang quitta le visage de Remus.

\- Le Saule Cogneur ? répéta-t-il faiblement en plissant les yeux vers le groupe.

La terreur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il avait un moment prit pour un arbre ordinaire s'agiter violemment, faisant fouetter ses branches, arrachant des "Ooooh", et des "Aaaah" d'émerveillement aux spectateurs. Sa gorge devint sèche et il dû se forcer à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

Pourquoi _diable_ des élèves se regrouperaient-ils autour de cet arbre maudit, alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils en étaient interdis ?

Et si... Et si...

Mais il ne parvint pas à formuler la pensée dans son esprit. C'était totalement impossible. Dumbledore avait pris toutes les précautions... Comment des élèves auraient-ils pu donc deviner ce qui se cachait à l'extrémité du tunnel ?

À moins, pensa-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de raisonner, que cela n'ait absolument aucun rapport...

Mais le souvenir qu'avait Remus d'une trentaine de villageois furieux amassés devant la porte de leur maison, il y avait de cela cinq ans, se rapprochait trop de ce qu'il voyait actuellement pour ne pas semer le doute dans son esprit.

_Ils veulent déloger le loup-garou de son antre..._

Remus secoua la tête, écartant de force la pensée. Il était ridicule; Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire. Respirant un bon coup, il se tourna vers ses amis, dont la conversation avait continué malgré son inattention.

\- ... pensais que c'était une bande de Poufsouffles qui faisaient un devoir de botanique, disait Sirius, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé ! Et pour le coup, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...

\- Poufsouffles ou pas, ça m'a l'air bien trop excitant pour ne pas y jeter un œil ! décréta James en se levant.

Il fut rapidement suivi par un Sirius extatique et un Peter somme toute curieux, ce qui laissa à Remus le temps de contrôler la fébrilité de ses jambes et de les rejoindre.

Arrivés près du Saule, James et Sirius se frayèrent immédiatement un chemin par les élèves pour voir ce qu'il se tramait, nullement inquiétés par le désordre qu'ils causaient. Profitant de l'espace dégagé, Peter et Remus les suivirent, ce dernier appréhendant plus que jamais ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Et ce qu'il vit le fit blêmir.

Un élève de Gryffondor (à en juger par la couleur de la cravate qu'il avait nouée d'un air rebelle autour de sa tête), probablement de troisième ou de quatrième Année, était en ce moment même en train de courir frénétiquement vers le tronc du Saule Cogneur, évitant habillement les branches qui menaçaient de s'écraser sur lui.

Formant un cercle tout autour de l'arbre, certains élèves le huaient, d'autres l'acclamaient, les Gryffondors agitant quant à eux leurs cravates en l'air en guise de bannières.

\- C'est GÉANT ! s'exclamèrent ensemble James et Sirius d'un air émerveillé.

Un _thud _résonnant fit trembler le sol quelques secondes plus tard lorsque l'une des branches entra en collision avec l'élève, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Apparemment relativement indemne, si ce n'est un peu sonné, le garçon se releva, saluant ses spectateurs et profitant de sa gloire éphémère. Les applaudissements des Gryffondors furent cependant vite recouverts par les huées des élèves des autres Maisons, et le garçon quitta rapidement le centre du cercle pour rejoindre ses amis.

Remus, lui, ne comprenait rien. Que se passait-il ? Cet élève était-il fou ? Après une seconde d'hésitation, il tapota l'épaule d'un Serdaigle devant lui.

\- Excuse-moi... tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il lorsque ce dernier se fut retourné.

À côté de lui, James, Sirius et Peter s'étaient approchés, visiblement intéressés et surpris que Remus prenne l'initiative d'engager la conversation avec quelqu'un, lui qui était de nature très timide.

\- Et bien... C'est une sorte de jeu, expliqua le Serdaigle. Un tournoi inter-maison. Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, ça a commencé il y a deux mois environ, quand il a commencé à faire un peu plus chaud dehors. C'est un Gryffondor de Sixième Année, je crois, qui en a eu l'idée lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que le Saule réagissait – très violemment, je dois dire – à sa présence.

\- Mais quel est le but de ce jeu ? pressa Remus alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'élançait vers l'arbre. Enfin, s'il y en a un, parce que personnellement je trouve ça très stupide.

\- Le but c'est de toucher le tronc, tout simplement. En évitant bien-sûr les branches. La Maison gagnante est celle dont l'élève réussit à atteindre le tronc en premier. Regarde, dit-il en désignant le garçon qui slalomait maladroitement entre les branches, celui-là n'est pas très doué. Il ne va pas faire long feu.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, une des branches frôla le bras de l'élève qui apeuré, se retira pour ne pas subir d'avantage de dégâts.

\- Tu vois la queue là-bas ? dit le Serdaigle en parlant plus fort pour couvrir le bruit des huées et des moqueries. Les élèves sont nombreux à vouloir tenter leur chance.

\- On peut participer ? intervint James avec un sourire enthousiaste.

\- Aucun élève de Première Année n'a encore essayé mais techniquement, tu peux. Rien ne t'en interdit.

\- Oui, à part le règlement de l'école..., marmonna Remus tandis que James et Sirius brandissaient simultanément leurs poings en l'air.

Le Serdaigle eut un sourire fataliste.

\- Ce jeu continuera jusqu'à que Dumbledore apprenne ce qu'il se déroule. Pour l'instant, la voie est libre !

Remus ne fut pas plus rassuré. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu qui n'avait donc aucun lien direct avec la découverte de son secret – même si la perspective de savoir que des élèves se rapprochaient dangereusement du tunnel lui donnait la nausée. Néanmoins, le jeu n'en restait pas moins risqué et Remus imaginait déjà toutes les manières dont il pouvait mal tourner.

Un bref moment, il hésita: devait-il aller dénoncer tout le monde, et faire stopper le jeu ?

Mais il balaya l'idée de sa tête. Car peu importe ce qu'il pensait, James et Sirius lui en voudraient d'avoir fait ça, et Merlin savait que Remus tenait à leur montrer qu'il était digne d'être leur ami, loup-garou menteur ou pas.

\- Mais... personne n'est censé trouver suspicieux cet attroupement massif ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Le Serdaigle, qui s'était retourné pour regarder d'autres élèves tenter leur chance, le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien... Il est vrai que la session d'aujourd'hui a attiré beaucoup de monde, ce qui est toujours un risque, mais pour l'instant... Pas de préfets en vue ! Ou du moins... Aucun d'entre eux n'a dit quoique ce soit... mais chut ! chuchota-t-il avec un sourire amusé, désignant un peu plus loin une préfète de Gryffondor qui acclamait sa Maison.

\- Et bah tant mieux ! décréta Sirius en tapant dans ses mains. Allez viens, James, on y va !

Et sous le regard horrifié de Remus, James et Sirius prirent la direction de la queue, bousculant au passage quelques Serpentards dans l'espoir de gagner quelques places.

\- VIVE JAMES ET SIRIUUUUUUUS !

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, Peter ! s'exclama Remus en se tournant vers son ami. Tu ne vas quand-même pas les encourager ?

\- Tes amis ont l'air d'être de drôles de numéros..., dit le Serdaigle d'un air distrait en applaudissant un de ses camarades de Maison qui venait de passer – et d'échouer.

Mais Remus ne l'écoutait pas. Inquiet, il scannait des yeux la fin de la queue en espérant y trouver James et Sirius et les ramener par la peau du coup s'il le fallait avant qu'ils ne s'élancent.

\- Eh regarde, c'est ton ami ! s'exclama soudain le Serdaigle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Sursautant, Remus retourna son attention vers le jeu et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

James Potter – _abruti de binoclard_ _inconscient _– s'était élancé vers le Saule Cogneur, évitant avec adresse les premières branches qui se dressaient sur son chemin sous les regards médusés des autres élèves, surpris de voir un si jeune compétiteur. À le voir progresser avec cette facilité déconcertante, on aurait presque dit qu'il narguait le Saule.

_Comment diable a-t-il réussi à doubler tout le monde ? _fut la première pensée cohérente de Remus.

Sa deuxième, évidemment, fut tout autre. _Non mais c'est pas vrai, James, dis-moi que t'es pas aussi con ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais dire, moi, à tes parents ? Leur fils unique... C'est de ma faute. Si je n'étais jamais venu à Poudlard, ce stupide Saule n'aurait jamais été planté. _

\- Ooooooh ! s'émerveillait la foule alors que James évitait une nouvelle branche en faisant un petit bond en arrière.

_Allez, James... Plus à droite... Non ! Pas comme ça ! Il est fou ! _

James avait mal anticipé l'arrivée d'une branche et se l'était prise en plein dans le ventre. Projeté quelques mètres plus loin – fort heureusement hors de portée du Saule – il resta immobile.

Si la foule s'était tue, Remus, lui, ne respirait plus. Tremblant, il s'était accroché au bras de Peter, qui couinait de douleur. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, James se releva, précautionneusement au début, puis d'un bond se remit sur ses pieds. Le sourire victorieux affiché sur son visage rassura tout le monde. Rayonnant, il agita la main en direction des Gryffondors et fit quelques courbettes.

\- Cesse de faire la vedette et ramène tes fesses ici, James ! s'énerva Remus d'une voix rauque en respirant à nouveau.

Trottinant allègrement, James les rejoignit, Sirius quittant même la queue pour le rattraper.

\- C'était d'enfeeeer ! s'exclama James dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

\- Du Grand Art ! renchérit Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Bravo James, c'était super, tu as failli te faire tuer, grogna Remus en faisant semblant d'applaudir.

\- Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Remus ! soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Remus allait rétorquer que les funérailles auxquelles ils avaient failli tous assister avaient certainement de quoi rendre n'importe-qui rabat-joie lorsque le Serdaigle les interrompit:

\- Pas mal pour un Première Année...

\- _Pas mal ? _répéta Sirius, indigné. Tu appelles ça "pas mal" ? Moi j'appelle ça "grandiose" ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas applaudis, hein ?

\- Je reconnais que ce qu'il a fait est plutôt bien, concéda-t-il en ignorant les bruits excités qui provenaient en ce moment même de la foule, pas que cela mérite mes applaudissements. J'ai vu mieux.

James haussa les sourcils, croisa les bras sur son torse, et lui tira la langue.

\- Les Gryffondors, soupira le Serdaigle en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours les plus imma–

\- AAAAARRRGHHHHH !

Le Serdaigle se tut. Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Le brouhaha des élèves mourut immédiatement.

Lentement, comme s'il ne l'osait pas, Remus pivota vers le Saule.

C'était une fille qui avait crié, et en en voyant la raison, Remus ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

Un jeune garçon de Poufsouffle était étendu sur le dos à quelques mètres à peine du tronc du Saule Cogneur. Ses robes étaient en lambeaux, ensanglantées, et son corps était remué de faibles soubresauts. À peine eurent-ils tous le temps de se remettre de leur choc qu'une branche du Saule s'abattit tout près de sa tête. Un mince filament de sang s'écoula de son visage.

\- DAVE ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! s'écria une nouvelle fois la fille d'une voix désespérée.

Mais alors que Remus envisageait, sous l'emprise de la panique et de la peur, d'aller récupérer le garçon lui même, une autre branche fouetta le Poufsouffle, l'envoyant voltiger hors de danger du Saule.

Et c'est là que la panique déferla.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Par Merlin, tout ce sang !

\- Allez le chercher !

\- Appelez quelqu'un – _non_, pas un prof !

\- Soignez le !

_\- Dave !_

De partout, les cris fusaient et les gens se bousculaient, paniqués. Nombre d'entre-eux s'étaient précipités vers le Poufsouffle, mais à entendre leurs bruits désespérés, tous étaient dépassés par la gravité de son état. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, encore sous le choc, ne savaient que faire.

\- Il faut appeler un préfet ! s'exclama un Poufsouffle non loin d'eux. Que quelqu'un appelle Thomas, ou Olivia !

\- Et Dorcas ? Où est-elle ?

\- _Là voilà !_

Une préfète de Sixième Année de Serdaigle s'avançait vers eux en courant, suivie de l'élève qui l'avait apparemment prévenue. Remus entendit vaguement Sirius s'exclamer "Oh non, encore c'te préfète !" mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Écartez-vous ! rugit-elle avant même d'avoir atteint le garçon.

Personne ne pensa à lui désobéir. Rapidement, elle se mit à genoux auprès du garçon. À côté d'elle, la fille qui avait crié et qui ne pouvait être que la sœur du blessé sanglotait silencieusement.

Soudain, la préfète releva la tête, l'urgence gravée sur son visage.

\- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Mme Pomfresh ! Et le Professeur Chourave !

Sans réfléchir, et avant même que quelqu'un puisse prendre la parole, Remus s'écria "Je vais chercher Pomfresh" et détala. Il entendit tout juste quelqu'un d'autre s'exclamer qu'il allait chercher Chourave mais ne se retourna pas.

_J'aurais dû faire ça avant... __C'est de ma faute, ma faute..._

À mi-chemin, il croisa le Préfet-en-Chef Thomas Miller, de Poufsouffle, qui courait frénétiquement dans le sens inverse.

\- On viens juste de me prévenir, c'est par là-bas ? lança-t-il à Remus en s'arrêtant quelques secondes.

\- Oui, dans le parc !

Et ils reprirent leur course. Les couloirs et les quelques escaliers nécessaires pour atteindre l'infirmerie se succédaient, mais Remus n'y prêtait pas attention. Il faisait le chemin mécaniquement, le connaissant par coeur à présent. Par chance, elle se situait au premier étage et le trajet ne fut pas long, si bien que lorsqu'il arriva devant les lourdes portes de bois, il ne s'y arrêta pas même un instant et les poussa de toutes ses forces.

\- Par tous les grimoires ancestraux de Merlin, ceci est une infir – Mr Lupin ?! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh d'un air stupéfait en voyant Remus débouler comme un fou, s'arrêtant par la même de tempêter.

\- C'est le Saule – enfin, le jeu – il a voulu toucher le tronc – y'avait du sang - et c'est une préfète qui m'a demandé de venir, et c'est de ma faute et –

_\- _Du sang ? releva Mme Pomfresh en coupant Remus dans ses propos emmêlés par la panique. Quelqu'un est blessé ?

\- Oui ! Mme Pomfresh, il faut que vous veniez avec moi !

Et sans plus attendre, Mme Pomfresh s'empara d'une flasque qui était posée sur une étagère et le suivit, le guidant à travers le passage secret qu'ils utilisaient chaque mois pour aller au Saule Cogneur.

\- Explique-moi donc, Remus, dit-elle tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc de Poudlard en marchant à grande allure.

Et Remus lui expliqua. Comment ils avaient découvert l'existence d'un tel jeu, en quoi ce dernier consistait, et son issue désastreuse. Mais par dessus tout, il ne cessait de répéter à quel point cet incident avait été de sa faute.

\- Remus, voyons, ce n'est pas de ta –

Mais Mme Pomfresh se tut en voyant la foule d'élèves paniqués et sprinta vers le centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Remus n'arriva que quelques instants plus tard, ralenti à cause d'un point de côté – il n'avait jamais été un très grand sportif.

\- Remus ! s'exclama James en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'as filé comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses !

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière, James ! le coupa Remus. Mais peu importe. Que s'est-il passé, comment va-t-il ?

Remus tendit le cou, essayant d'apercevoir tant bien que mal ce qu'il se passait.

\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, cette préfète s'est occupée de lui – je veux dire par là qu'elle a jeté des sorts de guérison basiques – et puis le Préfet-en-Chef est venu et ensemble ils ont réussi à arrêter les saignements, expliqua rapidement James.

\- Ils sont en train de calmer la sœur du gars, ajouta Sirius en pointant du doigt un endroit à l'écart, où les deux préfets étaient agenouillés près de la fille.

\- Et Chourave ?

\- Elle est arrivée un peu après Miller, l'informa Peter. Elle est repartie chercher Dumbledore, je crois.

\- On est cuits..., marmonna Sirius avec une grimace.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Remus en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

\- Bah, y'a aucune chance qu'ils nous laissent poursuivre le jeu, maintenant ! J'ai même pas pu tenter ma chance...

Remus écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, interpellé.

\- Un... Un garçon vient d'être gravement blessé dans un jeu stupide et toi, tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est à ton propre plaisir ?

\- Oh, ça va ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant une tête qui suggérait qu'il trouvait que son ami exagérait. Mme Pomfresh va le remettre sur pieds !

\- Tu as l'air bien convaincu, rétorqua froidement Remus.

Le peu de sollicitude dont Sirius faisait en ce moment preuve lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Comment pouvait-il penser que ce qui se passait n'était pas grave ? Le garçon aurait très bien pu _mourir. _Et par sa propre faute en plus.

\- On... On devrait y aller..., suggéra Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Hors de question, répliqua Remus. Je... Je reste ici. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- N'agis pas comme une fille, Remus ! dit James en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Ce Dave va s'en sortir !

\- Je veux rester.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu toute cette affaire tant à cœur, hein ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil. D'abord, tu fonces voir Pomfresh, maintenant tu insistes pour rester... Je veux dire, tu ne le connais même pas ! C'est un Poufsouffle de Troisième Année comme les autres ! Parce que bon, en attendant on pourrait... je ne sais pas, en profiter pour se glisser incognito dans le bureau de Chourave et fouiller dans ses tiroirs !

Remus ignora la manière dont la proposition de Sirius déclencha l'enthousiasme de James et Peter. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Pourquoi prenait-il cette affaire à cœur ? C'était simple, en soi. En tant que loup-garou, la pire peur de Remus était de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il était terrorisé par l'idée qu'un matin, à son réveil, on lui annoncerait que dans son état de folie meurtrière il avait tué, voire pire, mordu quelqu'un. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce sentiment à moins d'être, comme lui, un loup-garou dont la nature le répugnait.

Et aujourd'hui, qu'il l'ait souhaité ou non, sa lycanthropie était responsable de la douleur d'un garçon de treize ans. Pour cela, il s'en voulait plus que tout.

Mais bien-sûr, pensa-t-il amèrement, il ne pouvait pas leur répondre ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Parce que Poufsouffle ou pas, Troisième Année ou pas, cet élève est grièvement blessé et je ne suis pas du genre à rester indifférent aux blessures des autres, expliqua-t-il non sans un peu de dureté dans la voix, les mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Sirius. Était-ce de la pitié ? De la compréhension ? Remus l'ignorait, mais il ressentit un certain malaise en voyant Sirius échanger un regard significatif avec James et Peter.

\- Non, bien-sûr que tu n'es pas indifférent à ce genre de choses, dit James doucement.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, répondit Remus après une hésitation.

\- Et on est tout à fait d'accord avec toi, affirma James avec un faible sourire. Pas vrai Sirius, Peter ?

Peter acquiesça immédiatement et Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ouais, désolé. Tu sais quoi, on devrait s'approcher un peu pour voir comment va ce Dave.

Surpris par un tel revirement de situation, mais trop soulagé de pouvoir enfin avoir des nouvelles pour songer à s'en plaindre, Remus acquiesça et partit en tête.

0000

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Je demande le silence.

Dans la Grande Salle, Remus cessa de jouer avec sa nourriture et leva la tête. Il acquiesça, comme à lui-même, s'étant attendu un tel moment depuis hier.

\- Silence, je vous prie, répéta le professeur Dumbledore de son pupitre en direction de quelques élèves distraits.

Le bruit des conversations s'amenuisa jusqu'à cesser totalement. La Grande Salle au complet s'était tue et tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Dumbledore, dont l'air grave imposait malgré lui le plus grand des respects.

\- J'imagine que vous avez tous entendu parler des événements de la veille...

Quelques murmures confirmèrent ses dires.

\- Sachez que les professeurs et moi-même avons tous été profondément déçus de votre attitude. Votre manquement aux règles que nous avons établies pour votre bien ont mené à une issue qui aurait pu être très handicapante pour l'un de vos camarades... Voire même fatale.

Il scanna des yeux la table des Poufsouffles, s'arrêtant sur le visage pale et épuisé de Julia Goujon, et ceux rongés d'inquiétude des amis de Dave.

\- Je me répète peut-être pour les élèves des années supérieures mais à Poudlard, les règles sont faites pour être respectées et ont pour but de garantir votre sécurité. Certains les voient peut-être comme un frein à leur liberté, mais il en est ainsi. Sachez que les événements de la veille ne sont pas la faute d'une unique personne, mais bien d'un collectif. Quiconque a été témoin de ces agissements et n'a pas eu l'esprit d'en informer un préfet ou un professeur est coupable de qui est arrivé à Dave Goujon.

"Pas la faute d'une unique personne"... Remus baissa la tête. N'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter seul à seul avec lui, il était reconnaissant envers Dumbledore de lui faire passer ce message. La veille, et suivant le conseil le conseil de Mme Pomfresh, Remus avait pris rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall. Ils avaient longuement discuté, Remus faisant part de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'incident, de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, et s'excusant profusément. Et malgré l'inconfort évident qu'avait son professeur à converser avec lui, il était sorti de ce rendez-vous le cœur plus léger. Car quoiqu'on puisse dire et quelle que soit la façon dont elle avait agi auparavant, Minerva McGonagall avait tout de même de la compassion, même si elle devait être dirigée vers un loup-garou.

\- Rassurez-vous, cependant, continua Dumbledore. Mr Goujon n'a pas perdu l'usage de son œil grâce aux soins exceptionnels apportés par Mme Pomfresh, et devrait sortir en début de semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous ferez preuve de tact envers lui et ne mentionnerez pas cet incident à tort et à travers.

Le soupir de soulagement de Remus fit écho dans toute la salle. Beaucoup se sentaient en effet coupables de ne pas avoir mis fin à ce jeu, et savoir que le garçon n'en garderait pas de véritable séquelle enlevait probablement ce poids là de leur conscience.

Même James et Sirius, au premier abord peu concernés par l'état du garçon, avaient respecté la volonté de Remus de se tracasser et se tourmenter toute la nuit à son sujet. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions mais échangeaient parfois avec Peter l'un de ces regards difficiles à analyser.

\- Bien, assez de réprimandes, passons aux récompenses ! déclara Dumbledore.

Les élèves des quatre Maisons se mirent à chuchoter d'un air intrigué. Des_ récompenses ? _Pour avoir failli rendre borgne l'un de leur camarade ?

\- Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, confirma Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Je ne souhaite pas profiter de cet événement pour me transformer en distributeur de points mais il me semble que si certains d'entre-vous ont agi de manière passive et inconsciente, d'autres ont pris les choses en mains et ont su agir en conséquences. Ainsi, si votre punition à tous sera de conserver à jamais les souvenirs de cet incident et la culpabilité de ne pas vous y être opposé, votre unité a pu permettre à Mr Goujon d'être pris en charge le plus rapidement possible.

Dans la salle, les élèves se décontractèrent sensiblement et se demandèrent combien de points leur attribuerait Dumbledore. James, assis à côté de Remus, lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Je parie que tu vas en faire gagner à Gryffondor !

\- Tu crois ? demanda Remus d'une petite voix.

\- Pff, mais bien-sûr ! affirma Sirius. Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as détalé pour chercher Pomfresh, c'est impossible que tu ne reçoives rien !

\- Bien, reprit Dumbledore en faisant taire les spéculations. J'accorde donc trente points à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard pour leur coopération, avec une mention spéciale pour Dorcas Meadowes et Thomas Miller, respectivement Préfète de Serdaigle et Préfet-en-Chef de Poufsouffle, sans qui Mr Goujon aurait certainement été dans un piètre état avant l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh.

Quelques applaudissements se propagèrent dans la salle mais personne ne se permit de faire un trop grand tapage; les mots accusateurs de Dumbledore résonnaient encore dans trop d'esprits pour qu'il puissent s'abandonner à leur fierté.

\- Ha, t'as vu ça Remus ! s'exclama Sirius. Trente points grâce à toi ! Voilà de quoi rattraper les quinze que j'ai perdu la semaine dernière pour avoir ensorcelé les chaussures de Servilus !

\- C'est bien pratique, rigola Remus.

Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger à présent. Non seulement avait-il – comme l'avait si bien dit Sirius – récolté trente points pour Gryffondor et rattrapé les bêtises de son ami, mais il était également rassuré d'avoir agi du mieux qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de la situation. Avec un dernier regard en direction de la table des Poufsouffles, il s'excusa silencieusement envers Dave Goujon et ses proches de l'avoir fait courir un si grand danger.

* * *

_**Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu le chapitre, et on se retrouve bientôt j'espère (pas de date précise, désolée ^^)  
En attendant, pourquoi ne pas faire passer le temps en me disant ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review ? :)**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Salut à tous ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, pile pour Halloween (parce qu'on sait tous que c'est symbolique, dans notre très chère saga...) On dirait bien que je commence à instaurer des délais de un mois à chaque fois entre deux chapitres, et j'en suis la première désolée :/ Je fais vraiment mon maximum pour publier au plus vite, mais si écrire les chapitres ne prend pas tant de temps que ça, les éditer en revanche, c'est autre chose ! Et avec la Vraie Vie à côté qu'il ne faut pas oublier... je pense que vous avez compris ^^**_

**_Comme d'habitude, un immense merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre: Titus28 (pour ta review du chapitre 31 que je n'avais pas pu visionner), Red Candies, Liske, MJ Read, Black, Titus28 (pour ce chapitre ^^), Bloclang, FightTheNight et Twinkle Wave ! _**

**Chapitre 32 : Un manque de _'maisonnisme'_ **

Les yeux à moitié plissés, la bouche en coin et la main caressant son menton, James regardait d'un œil critique les rayons du soleil qui brillaient de derrière les rideaux. Quiconque ne le connaissant pas aurait pu croire qu'il s'était tout simplement perdu dans la contemplation d'une chose aussi banale que les _Rideaux Rouges du Dortoir des Élèves de Première Année de Gryffondor, _mais c'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que ça. Hochant finalement la tête, il rabaissa sa main, fit quelques pas puis ouvrit lesdits rideaux d'un geste décidé.

Son index levé, comme pour intimer le silence, il attendit.

Rien ne se passa.

Adossé sur le mur derrière lui, Sirius ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler un rire. James lui jeta un regard irrité.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferai pas, répondit Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse. Débrouille-toi.

\- Quel meilleur ami tu fais, marmonna James tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa prochaine stratégie.

\- Y'en a qui ont du cœur, ici, fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire taquin.

James haussa un sourcil, abandonnant un instant ses réflexions.

\- Sirius Black a un cœur ? questionna-t-il sur le même ton. Voyez-vous ça. Je ne crois pas que la Poufsouffle de Troisième Année de l'autre jour en dise autant...

\- Ses couettes étaient ridicules, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

\- Elle était plus âgée que toi; elle aurait facilement pu te renvoyer la pareille.

\- Impossible. C'est une Poufsouffle.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- Mais c'est le cas.

L'air peu préoccupé de Sirius et sa nonchalance arrachèrent finalement un sourire amusé à James.

\- Encore heureux que Remus n'ait pas été là, tu imagines ce qu'il aurait dit ?

James abandonna son sourire et se composa un visage sterne et un regard réprobateur qu'il dirigea vers Sirius.

\- "Ce n'est _vraiment _pas bien, Sirius", commença-t-il en imitant les mimiques et la voix de leur ami. "Tu ne peux pas décider de couper les couettes de quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Tu aurais dû _t'excuser_, au moins."

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air nostalgique.

\- Ah oui, Remus et sa manie de courir après les excuses... Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'excuserais... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était _accidentel_. Comme je l'ai dit; elle en avait besoin. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre service, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, bien-sûr, acquiesça James d'un air entendu. En réalité, elle devrait même te dire merci, c'est ça ?

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais, James, le remercia Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Sinon, tu as fini de me faire la morale ? Tes imitations sont vraiment minables, tu sais.

James leva les yeux au plafond et se retourna vers l'objet de sa précédente besogne, à savoir le lit de Remus.

\- Si tu m'aidais à réveiller Remus, tu n'aurais pas à te plaindre de mes 'imitations minables', tu l'aurais en vrai !

Sirius poussa un soupir et avança, posant une main sur l'épaule de James.

\- Tu ne vas pas reprendre ça. Aie un peu pitié, James. Regarde comme il dort bien.

James regarda Remus, que Sirius lui avait désigné de la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de bien dormir... Ses traits étaient paisibles et son souffle régulier, et s'il l'on oubliait la légère pâleur qui persistait sur son visage et les quelques cernes sous ses yeux, il aurait été impossible de dire que Remus était allé chez lui quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je sais, Sirius, répondit-il finalement en détachant son regard de Remus. Mais il aurait voulu qu'on le réveille, j'en suis sûr.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Peter en émergea, trainant des pieds, la douche qu'il venait de prendre n'ayant apparemment rien fait pour le réveiller.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas un dingue de Quidditch comme toi, James, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Mais... C'est la finale ! s'exclama James. Et c'est Gryffondor !

\- Oui, mais tout le monde sait que Gryffondor va défoncer Poufsouffle, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais –

\- Ne me méprends pas, James, continua Sirius en levant les mains d'un air innocent, il est hors de question que je rate ça; je ne pourrais pas voir de match cet été, _moi. _Mais je veux dire que pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un fan inconditionnel de Quidditch, aller voir un match dont l'issue est évidente, quelques _jours_ seulement après qu'il soit... revenu de chez lui...

Sirius s'arrêta, et fit un geste significatif en direction de Remus.

Haussant un sourcil, James considéra que Sirius faisait preuve d'un – _tact ? _était-ce possible ? – remarquable et dû admettre que vu de cet angle, il ne devait pas avoir l'air très compatissant.

\- Bon... Tu sais quoi ? Je le réveille doucement, je lui demande, et s'il n'a pas envie je le laisse tranquille. Ça te va ?

\- Ça va..., concéda finalement Sirius d'une voix lente. Tu as gagné, va continuer à faire tes efforts stupides pour le réveiller...

\- Moi, ce qui m'étonne, interrompit Peter d'un ton badin, c'est qu'avec tout votre boucan il ne se soit pas réveillé tout seul.

James lui sourit puis refit quelques pas en direction du lit de Remus, s'agenouillant devant pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage du garçon. Apparemment, tirer les rideaux du lit ainsi que ceux de la fenêtre n'avait pas suffit à le réveiller. Et tant pis pour l'option ''réveil naturel''... Doucement, il lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Remus..., souffla-t-il dans son oreille en prolongeant allègrement le ''s''. Remus...

Il lui tapota ensuite la joue.

\- Réveille-toi, le soleil est là, les hypogriffes gazouillent, le calamar gargouille..., continua-t-il d'une voix chantante.

La main de Remus vint se placer sur son oreille et un doigt en boucha fermement le trou.

\- Oh, t'es vraiment pas fun, Remus ! s'exclama James d'un air boudeur en lui attrapant le bras et en l'écartant de sa tête.

\- 'Veut dormir...

James sentit plus qu'il ne vit le visage triomphant de Sirius.

\- Mais, Remus... Il y a un match de Quidditch ! C'est la _finale_ ! s'écria-t-il en le secouant un peu.

Remus se tourna sur son dos et frotta ses yeux.

\- La finale ? répéta-t-il d'un air hébété en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle ! précisa James avec un grand sourire. Tu ne peux pas manquer ça ! Si – Si tu ne viens pas au match, Gryffondor est _certain_ de perdre !

\- C'est pas vrai, Potter ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air amusé. T'es prêt à inventer n'importe quel bobard pour – hey, où tu vas ?

Sirius regarda d'un air stupéfait Remus qui s'était dégagé de ses couverture et allait vers sa valise.

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas la logique de James, dit-il tout en fouillant dedans, mais il a certainement raison sur un point; je ne peux pas rater ce match.

James brandit son poing en l'air, victorieux, tandis que Sirius fronçait les sourcils en voyant Remus étouffer un bâillement.

\- Mais... Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

La main de Remus s'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis reprit son mouvement.

\- La finale de Quidditch compte beaucoup, Sirius, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sous le bras.

James, voyant qu'il avait habilement détourné la question, sentit une petite vague de remord l'envahir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il. Dis-le moi, hein, si tu ne te sens pas capable d'y aller. Je suis sûr que Gryffondor s'en sortirait malgré tout.

Remus se retourna et lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- J'en suis tout à fait capable, James. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?

\- Rien de spécial..., répondit prudemment James. Juste que... Tu n'es pas souvent au meilleur de ta forme quand tu rentres de chez toi.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Sirius hausser un sourcil et Peter écarquiller les yeux avec surprise. Ils n'étaient pas censés aborder ce point avec Remus, ni tout autre point pouvant dévoiler leur découverte, mais avec un peu de chance, leur ami pourrait enfin leur dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait pas baissé le regard.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, dit finalement Remus avec un sourire amer qui laissait supposer que James avait _tout à fait_ raison, mais c'est juste de la fatigue. Je me sens mieux maintenant.

\- Mais tu étais malade, le jour où tu es parti...

Remus secoua la tête, beaucoup plus incertain maintenant, et James sentit que son ami ne s'était pas préparé à cet argument.

\- Non..., dit lentement Remus, je n'étais pas malade du tout–

\- Si, interrompit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, tu avais de la fièvre et tu as vomi derrière une armure après le cours de Potions, je t'ai vu essayer de nettoyer avec ta baguette.

Remus rougit, se souvenant probablement leur avoir alors dit d'aller à la Grande Salle sans lui.

\- Et alors ? répondit-il néanmoins. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, c'est tout. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça James, d'ailleurs Peter ici présent est un adepte des maux de cœurs.

Il désigna Peter qui, assit sur son lit, reconnut timidement que la surconsommation de patacitrouilles ne lui avait en effet jamais fait de bien.

\- Ce que je veux dire, continua James après avoir ri de l'infortune de son ami, c'est que tu n'aurais pas dû choisir de partir ce jour-là.

Le court interlude que leur avait fourni les malheurs de Peter cessa dès l'instant où James prononça cette phrase.

\- C'est pas comme ça, James, souffla Remus, les yeux rivés sur un point au-delà de l'épaule de son ami.

\- Alors c'est comment ?

Remus, clairement mal à l'aise maintenant, tripota convulsivement la manche de son vieux pyjama.

\- Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui choisi de –

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, fixant le mur avec horreur. James, rendu nauséeux par la quasi-confession de Remus, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait pas dû parler comme s'il accusait Remus de vouloir ce qu'il se passait._ Bien-sûr_ que son ami redoutait plus que tout d'y aller; il le faisait avant tout pour prendre soin de sa mère, peu importe ce qui lui arrivait ensuite là-bas.

\- Mais –

\- Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama Sirius en perdant patience. Remus, je croyais que tu voulais aller au match, non ?

\- S–Si mais –

\- Alors va te préparer, tu as cinq minutes pour prendre une douche, le pressa Sirius en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque Remus eut fermé la porte et que l'eau commença à couler bruyamment, Sirius se retourna furieusement vers James.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? chuchota-t-il rapidement. On n'était pas censé en parler !

\- Je sais, Sirius, mais je voulais juste qu'il parle un peu ! protesta James d'un ton tout aussi bas. C'est pas bien de garder tout ça à l'intérieur !

\- On en a déjà parlé, James, je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour comprendre, répondit Sirius en échouant à dissimuler la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

James secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. Il y avait des moments comme ceux-là où la réalité de la situation le frappait de plein fouet et James, du haut de ses douze ans, réalisait qu'il n'avait pas choisi la facilité en devenant ami avec Remus et Sirius, l'un subissant 'trop' de la part ses parents, l'autre, au contraire, souffrant de leur indifférence. Et lui, dans tout ça ? Restait-il à leur yeux l'éternel _enfant sacré_ des Potter, celui devant lequel les obstacles s'effacent comme par magie et qui à ce titre n'a aucune légitimité à parler de sujets autres que _bonbons, blagues et Quidditch ?_

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, Sirius, répondit finalement James. Ma vie est comme elle est, je n'y peux rien. En revanche, si je peux faire quelque chose pour faciliter la vôtre, je le ferai, et sans hésiter. Et je compte sur les vacances d'été pour inviter Remus et régler cette histoire. Je ferai intervenir mes parents s'il le faut, mais cette mascarade doit cesser !

Sirius secoua la tête en regardant son ami d'un air perplexe.

\- C'est dingue à quel point il en faut peu pour te transformer en fervent militant, fit-il remarquer avec sourire en coin. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le mot ''mascarade''. Je pensais que c'était une invention de ma mère pour corser mes cours d'élocution.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? s'offusqua James avec un regard beaucoup trop dramatique pour que cela paraisse crédible. En insinuant que je suis ignare ?

\- Tiens, voilà un autre mot, glissa Sirius à l'oreille Peter qui éclata de rire en voyant l'expression indignée de James.

\- Attends un peu que je –

\- _Bon_, et si on oubliait tout ça, hein ? proposa Sirius en faisant étinceler un sourire innocent à James. Faudrait pas que Remus nous mette en retard, c'est pour lui qu'on fait ça quand même, pas vrai ?

\- Totalement, approuva James d'un air très sérieux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, on ne serait _jamais_ allé à cette finale ! Il s'agit purement et simplement d'un sacrifice !

\- Exactement, ajouta Peter en rentrant dans leur jeu.

\- C'est vrai, continua Sirius, c'est bien James, après tout, qui a dit qu'on devait distraire notre ami avec le Quidditch, pas moi !

James poussa un soupir satisfait.

\- Je savais que c'était moi le leader du groupe !

Leurs rires continuèrent jusqu'à que Remus sorte de la salle de bain. Ses joues rougies par la chaleur lui donnaient meilleure mine, ce qui contribua à diminuer légèrement la culpabilité de James. Il était entièrement habillé (l'habitude de son ami de ne pas se changer devant les autres étant resté la même) et prit une cape fine et quelque peu rapiécée de sa valise.

\- C'est si drôle quand je ne suis pas là ? demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Sirius en hochant gravement la tête.

\- Mais nous avons besoin de toi pour assurer la victoire de Gryffondor ! ajouta James.

\- Tu m'as dit dix minutes avant que Gryffondor se débrouillerait très bien tout seul si je choisissais de ne pas venir, fit remarquer Remus.

\- Euh... Oui, mais vois-tu... C'est parce que... parce que Gryffondor ne boude jamais un supporter supplémentaire !

Remus hocha la tête d'un air entendu en direction de Sirius et Peter et enfila sa cape.

\- On devrait y aller, dit Sirius. Potter a besoin de tout son temps pour se préparer mentalement à supporter Gryffondor.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas pareil avec toi, se moqua gentiment James.

\- La faute à qui, à ton avis ?

0000

Les gradins étaient noirs de monde. Les élèves qui, selon la tradition presque sacrée, avaient abandonné leurs activités habituelles et s'étaient regroupés pour assister à la finale étaient habillés de couleurs différentes, selon l'équipe qu'ils supportaient. Bien entendu, le rouge et or, et le noir et jaune dominaient le stade, mais de ça et là on pouvait apercevoir des zones aux couleurs des deux autres Maisons qui n'étaient plus dans la compétition.

Les Serdaigles se divisaient en deux camps: ceux encore trop marqués par leur défaite face à Gryffondor et qui refusaient tout bonnement de supporter l'une des deux équipes en lice, ayant la forte illusion que leur place aurait dû se trouver sur le terrain; et ceux qui justement entretenaient un fort sentiment de revanche et qui portaient des écharpes bleues au cou et des tenaient des bannières jaunes et noirs dans la main.

Les Serpentards, quant à eux, étaient plongés dans un profond dilemme: devaient-ils supporter Gryffondor, leur ennemi de toujours, ou bien Poufsouffle, cette Maison qui d'ordinaire, s'attirait les moqueries des Serpentards les plus mesquins ? De ce fait, de nombreux Serpentards avaient gardé leurs couleurs habituelles.

Se frayant un chemin à travers les autres supporters de Gryffondor, James et ses trois amis trouvèrent une place en hauteur, non loin des buts de Gryffondor.

\- Pff, on n'est même pas au milieu..., grommela James.

\- On ne voit pas trop mal, remarqua timidement Remus. On est à côté des buts de Gryffondor.

\- Justement ! s'exclama James. Il ne va rien se passer de ce côté – enfin, y'a intérêt ! C'était au milieu qu'il fallait être, ou bien là-bas.

Il désigna les gradins situés de l'autre côté du stade, près des buts de Poufsouffle, où des élèves de toutes les Maisons se pressaient pour avoir une place.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, professeurs et élèves, bienvenue à la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch Inter-Maison de 1972 ! annonça une voix féminine qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre.

Devant eux, James aperçu Marlene McKinnon bondir avec excitation sur son siège, désignant la commentatrice à ses quatre amies et se penchant pour chuchoter quelque chose à Lily Evans.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle fera un commentaire remarquable, Marlene, lui répondit gentiment Evans.

\- Nous attendons avec impatience la venue des deux équipes sur le terrain, continua la commentatrice sous le regard bienveillant du professeur Flitwick et scrutateur de McGonagall, mais en attendant, un petit récapitulatif de la saison s'impose.

\- Oh, allez ! s'exclama James en lançant ses bras en l'air d'un geste impatient. On n'a pas pas besoin de tout ça !

Cette remarque lui gagna un regard noir de la part de Marlene.

\- Moïra à tout a fait raison, déclara-t-elle la tête haute. On serait perdu si on n'avait pas de récapitulatif.

\- Pff, qu'est-ce qu'on a à apprendre de nouveau ? demanda Sirius d'un ton railleur. C'est Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, point.

\- Si vous allez faire des commentaires stupides pendant tout le match, vous deux, changez de place, intervint d'un air ennuyé June Hearthrow, que James apercevait pour la première fois à un match de Quidditch.

\- Tiens tiens, tu as décidé de nous gracier de ta présence, Hearthrow ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Comment ça se fait que tu ne viennes jamais ?

\- J'en ai assez du Quidditch, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est la finale, alors j'ai pensé que –

\- Comment peux-tu en avoir déjà assez ? questionna James en haussant un sourcil, indigné. C'est ta Première Année à Poudlard !

\- Je –

\- _Chuuuuuuut_ _!_ les coupa Marlene. J'écoute Moïra.

\- ... malheureuse défaite de Serdaigle contre Gryffondor le mois dernier. Si vous voulez mon avis, la différence s'est faite au niveau des attrapeurs – franchement, vous avez vu les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ? Même pas capable de – oui, bien-sûr, Professeur.

Ladite Moïra s'était arrêtée dans son commentaire pour faire face à une gentille remarque du professeur Flitwick, sans doute sur son manque d'impartialité. Dans le même temps, les élèves de Serdaigle applaudissaient le commentaire et ignoraient les huées des Gryffondors, qui protestaient contre la remarque à propos de leurs poursuiveurs.

\- Pas si douée que ça, hein, la McKinnon senior ? chuchota Sirius d'un air taquin en se penchant en avant vers Marlene.

\- Tais-toi, Black, ordonna Evans en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi c'est elle qui fait le commentaire, d'ailleurs ?

\- Brendan dit qu'il est malade, l'informa Lauren Clark d'un air dubitatif. Si tu veux mon avis, il en profite surtout pour réviser ses ASPICS...

\- _Chuuuuuuut !_

\- ... espère que les Gryffondors sauront compenser leur faiblesse par leur attrapeur et encore une fois, c'est peut-être ce qui fera la différence aujourd'hui ! En effet, souvenez-vous, Poufsouffle ne jouera pas aujourd'hui avec son attrapeur habituel, Dave Goujon. Ce dernier se remet encore de son incident avec le Saule Cogneur, et ne sera pas sur le terrain aujourd'hui. Nous lui souhaitons néanmoins un prompt rétablissement.

À côté de lui, James ressentit le malaise de Remus qui, comme à chaque fois qu'était mentionné l'état de santé du Poufsouffle de Troisième Année, se calmait instantanément.

\- Son absence pénalisera-t-elle les Poufsouffles ? À voir ! Son remplaçant n'est nul autre que Theo Macdonald, qui a eu ces dernières semaines la lourde tâche de concilier son activité de Préfet et celle de joueur remplaçant dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Une chose est sûre, cela n'a pas dû être facile...

\- Évidemment que pour une Serdaigle, délaisser le travail de préfet au profit d'une activité aussi futile que le Quidditch doit être impossible ! se moqua Sirius.

Cette fois, ce ne fut Marlene mais Mary qui se retourna, furieuse.

\- Il n'a pas délaissé son travail ! Moïra a dit qu'il avait _concilié_ les deux, mais bien-sûr, je doute qu'un mot aussi compliqué soit connu du vocabulaire de Sirius Black !

Sirius haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Si la Grande Moïra l'a dit...

\- Accueillons maintenant l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Les joueurs, vêtus de robes de Quidditch rouge et or, arrivèrent en file indienne sur le terrain, leurs balais à l'épaules. Si certains semblaient déborder de confiance et lançaient des petits saluts au public, d'autres, à l'instar du capitaine, paraissaient très concentrés.

\- Voilà donc Beckett, Harvey, Haipsee, Thomson, Bergmann, Shutdown, et Kelly !

Le stade explosa en applaudissements et acclamations tandis que les joueurs, mis à part le capitaine, Harvey, montaient sur leurs balais et s'élançaient. Le même enthousiasme, cette fois dirigé en direction des joueurs de Poufsouffle, prit place quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Moïra McKinnon annonça leurs noms.

\- Elle n'a donc aucun sens de la fierté, celle-là ? lança Sirius d'une voix délibérément forte tandis que que Mary Macdonald acclamait joyeusement son frère, dont le nom avait été appelé en dernier.

\- Détrompe-toi, répondit Mary une fois que son frère se fut envolé pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers, je suis _pour_ la victoire de Gryffondor. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite que Theo se foire totalement à son premier match de Quidditch.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de concocter une réponse appropriée que déjà Mme Wingson lâchait les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, soufflait dans son sifflet, puis lançait le Souafle en l'air.

\- Et c'est parti ! s'exclama la commentatrice de la tribune des professeurs. Bergmann s'empare du Souafle, Thomson prend le relais ! Il fait la passe à Shutdown... qui perd le Souafle ! Souafle reprit par Farmold, qui fonce tout seul en direction des buts ! Beckett se prépare à bloquer le tir... et rate ! Farmold ouvre le score, 10 à 0 pour Poufsouffle.

\- NON ! s'exclamèrent en même temps James et Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains, l'air totalement désespérés.

Même Remus parut déçu de voir le premier but octroyé à Poufsouffle mais, fidèle à sa nature, il ne fut pas aussi démonstratif.

\- Shutdown ! cria James tandis que le Poursuiveur faisait une passe maladroite à son coéquipier, leur faisant perdre le Souafle. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

\- Il semblerait que les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ne soient pas au meilleur de leur forme, annonça Moïra en tentant de couvrir les acclamations des Poufsouffles. C'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure, leur victoire le mois dernier peut difficilement être qualifiée de légitime – euh, mais ce sont des gens très sympathiques ! se corrigea-t-elle voyant le regard noir que lui jetait McGonagall.

\- Elle ne fait qu'exprimer son avis, dit Marlene avec un haussement d'épaules en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

\- Gryffondor semble avoir entendu mon message puisque voilà le capitaine Harvey qui lance le Cognard de toutes ces forces... Bien joué, Grandmoore est déséquilibré, Thomson se saisit du Souafle et... mais il est trop loin, c'est impossible – _il marque !_ Quel but remarquable !

\- Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant le drapeau de James et en l'agitant de toutes ses forces. Allez, Remus, Peter, agitez vos drapeaux ! Un peu de patriotisme !

\- Gryffondor n'est pas ma patrie, c'est ma Maison, fit remarquer Remus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, un air de réflexion intense sur son visage. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu de _maisonnisme_, alors.

\- Tu viens juste d'inv–

\- Allez, t'as plus d'excuses maintenant ! Agite un drapeau !

Remus, qui n'en n'avait pas, leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de regarder silencieusement les actions, applaudissant parfois. James, trouvant son attitude bien trop passive et loin d'être suffisamment _maisonniste, _arracha son drapeau des mains de Sirius et le donna à Remus.

\- Et voilà, tu peux l'avoir pendant un créneau de... dix minutes environ, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je te l'aurais bien laissé plus longtemps, mais je doute que Sirius puisse être capable de s'en passer très longtemps...

En effet ce dernier, après avoir agité son poing vide en l'air pendant quelques seconde, avait réalisé qu'il s'était fait délesté de son drapeau et s'était emparé de celui de Peter, continuant de crier de toutes ses forces. Bientôt, James le rejoignit et ensemble, les deux amis commentèrent le match, plaisantant allègrement lorsque la situation était à leur avantage, et redevenant plus sérieux lorsque Poufsouffle avait la possession. Devant eux, parmi les cinq filles de Gryffondor, Mary Macdonald et Lauren Clark étaient celles qui faisaient le plus preuve d'enthousiasme, la première s'extasiant lorsque son frère évitait habilement un Cognard, la seconde ayant l'air de supporter sa Maison par un fervent esprit de compétition.

\- FAUTE ! s'exclama plus tard Moïra alors que le sifflet de Mme Wingson venait de retentir. C'est un Tassebut, sans le moindre doute ! Les joueurs de Gryffondor devraient savoir depuis longtemps que seul le poursuiveur ayant le Souafle peut rentrer dans la surface de but. Penalty pour Poufsouffle !

\- Non mais je _rêve_..., marmonna James. Shutdown a perdu la tête ! C'est la faute _basique, _dit-il en se tournant vers Remus et Peter pour mieux leur expliquer. Plus basique que ça, tu meurs ! Mais bien-sûr, Shutdown devait absolument la comm – et _merde !_

Poufsouffle avait réussi son penalty.

\- Poufsouffle mène le jeu 90 à 50 ! annonça la commentatrice. Et c'est Farmold qui reprend... attention au Cognard, Haipsee !

James poussa un profond soupir. C'était totalement et inexplicablement injuste que les Premières Années ne soient pas autorisés à faire partie de l'équipe. Sinon, il y aurait eu belle lurette que Gryffondor aurait gagné ! Si ses calculs étaient corrects, c'était la dernière année de Shutdown à Poudlard – à moins, bien-sûr, que l'imbécile ne rate ses ASPICS, ce qui n'étonnerait pas James au vu du peu de talent dont il faisait preuve. Ça laissait donc une place pour le poste de poursuiveur l'année prochaine... Et maudit soit-il s'il n'essayait pas de l'avoir.

\- Mais voilà que Harvey et Haipsee concentrent leurs tirs sur Macdonald ! s'exclama Moïra. Un tel changement de cible de la part des batteurs laisse à penser que le Vif d'Or a été repéré !

\- _Quoi ?_ s'exclama James en arrachant ses yeux des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, qui venaient de manquer une passe. Comment ça, le Vif d'Or ? KELLY, BON SANG ! Elle fiche quoi ?!

\- ... et à moins d'une ruse, il semblerait effectivement que l'attrapeur remplaçant de Goujon ait repéré le Vif ! Dans le même temps, les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle profitent de ne plus être la cible des batteurs adverses et enchaînent une série de passe arrières !

\- Kelly, Kelly, Kelly..., marmonna incessamment James. L'année prochaine, quand je serais dans l'équipe...!

\- Arrête de marmonner tes plans pour l'année prochaine, superstar, dit Sirius d'un air distrait en fixant des yeux le terrain. Kelly se rapproche !

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour elle !

\- Kelly fonce à toute vitesse en direction de Macdonald, décrivait Moïra dans un flot de paroles excité, et je dois dire qu'ici, dans la tribune des professeurs, la tension est à son comble ! Le professeur McGonagall et Chourave, notamment, d'ordinaire si cordiales – oh, il semblerait que Gryffondor vient de marquer un but. Mais je crains que ça ne suffira malheureusement pas en cas de succès du côté de Macdonald...

Les six poursuiveurs avaient désormais ralenti leur activité, faisant quelques passes par ci, par là, mais regardant surtout avec appréhension leurs deux attrapeurs qui étaient presque au coude à coude. Les gardiens, en revanche, restaient vigilants. Ce n'était pas le moment d'encaisser un but, et les moindres points pouvaient être cruciaux. Les batteurs, quant à eux, lançaient continuellement les Cognards en direction des attrapeurs. James nota d'ailleurs avec satisfaction le travail des batteurs de Gryffondor, qui avaient considérablement déstabilisé et ralenti Theo Macdonald.

James senti renaître en lui une vague d'espoir qui avait disparu dès le cinquième but encaissé par Gryffondor. Il se leva et serra les poings. À côté de lui, Sirius cessa de parler à Peter et regarda le ciel. Peut-être... Si Kelly se détachait un peu et revenait par droite... Mais au lieu de Kelly, ce fut Macdonald qui agit. Montant en flèche vers le Vif qui venait de changer radicalement de direction, il resserra ses doigts autour la minuscule balle dorée juste au moment où Kelly le suivait dans sa trajectoire.

James n'entendit que très lointainement les cris de joie pourtant puissants des Poufsouffles et sentit une main sur son épaule. James l'ignora et se rassit, hébété. Ils avaient perdu.

\- Pas de pot, grommela Sirius d'un air abattu. Même si je n'aime pas le reconnaitre, ce Macdonald n'était pas trop mal pour un remplaçant, j'imagine.

Une tête blonde se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Pas trop mal ? répéta Mary avec un sourire désabusé. Tu es donc un si mauvais perdant que ça ?

\- Tu dois être contente, marmonna James en sa direction. Ton frère chéri va devenir une star.

\- Oui, je suis contente pour lui, reconnu-t-elle avec un sourire, et d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille le féliciter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Préfet Né-Moldu être la star d'un match de Quidditch. Mais je reste une Gryffondor, Potter, et je suis tout aussi déçue que toi d'avoir perdu.

\- Bah, comme quoi, Sirius avait tort, dit James en haussant les épaules. Poufsouffle a gagné; l'issue de ce match n'était donc pas si prévisible que cela !

\- Oh, comme si tu ne croyais pas dur comme du fer à notre victoire ! le taquina Sirius.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute.

\- Je voulais juste prouver à Remus qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir au match !

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Donc, on est bien d'accord: je ne suis _pas_ responsable de la défaite de Gryffondor, OK ?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

\- Non, j'imagine que non, dit James quelques secondes plus tard entre deux rires. Même si bon, entre-nous, tu as sérieusement manqué de maisonnisme...

\- Arrête d'utiliser ce mot ! le réprimanda Remus, non sans un sourire. Tu vas finir par faire croire à Sirius que son mot _existe_ !

\- Ah parce qu'il n'existe pas ? demanda l'intéressé.

\- Et je doute que le fait que je n'ai pas agité un drapeau ait changé quoique ce soit, se défendit Remus après avoir donné une tape amicale sur la tête de Sirius.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais..., soupira James d'un air déconfit. Zut alors, c'est donc vraiment à cause de cette misérable équipe ? Moi qui refusait d'y croire...

\- Mais n'ayez crainte, mesdames et messieurs, annonça Sirius d'un air grandiloquent en imitant la commentatrice, James Potter, le Sauveur, sera disponible au service de l'équipe dès l'année prochaine !

\- Tu es impossible, Black, marmonna James avec affection tandis que Marlene jetait à Sirius son regard le plus mauvais.

* * *

_**Ce sera tout pour cette fois, et sachez pour votre information que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la Première Année ! Et oui, enfin ! Après ça, direction les vacances d'été...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, ou même juste pour vous plaindre du délai de publication (il se pourrait que ça me motive...^^) ! **_


	34. Chapter 33

_**Salut ! Désolée pour la longue attente, mais j'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai pas pu écrire le chapitre plus tôt, même si j'en avais déjà les bases... Bon en tout cas maintenant j'ai plus de temps, et j'espère poster un autre chapitre avant la fin des vacances ;) **_

_**Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre: Twinkle Wave, Red Candies, MJ Read, Mireillelabeille, Klara, FightTheNight, AliceDansLaLune, Aaronia, Bloclang, Titus28 et Mystianae !  
Merci aussi à ceux qui ''follow' cette fic ou l'ajoutent dans leurs favoris :)**_

_**P.S: Vous avez vu Les Animaux Fantastiques ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? **_

**Chapitre 33 : Les réprouvés**

\- Ugh, plus jamais je ne passerai d'examen ! Qu'est-ce que c'est chiaaaant...! geignit Sirius en quittant la salle de Potions avec soulagement.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et sa chemise était tachée à l'endroit où il avait fait tomber du jus de limace à cornes.

\- C'est bête, parce que tu en as encore deux à passer, répondit Remus en sortant de son sac ses notes de métamorphose.

Sirius lui jeta un regard blasé que Remus, plongé dans ses notes, ne remarqua pas.

\- Fais gaffe, Remus, dit James en voyant son ami éviter de justesse une Quatrième Année. Tu vas finir par rentrer dans quelqu'un si tu continues à marcher comme ça.

\- Je parie qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, ricana Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

\- C'est parce que certains, contrairement à _vous, _expliqua Remus, ont besoin d'avoir une excellente note en métamorphose s'ils veulent essayer de rattraper le désastre que vient d'être leur examen de potions.

\- Oh, c'était pas si mal, tenta de le rassurer James avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Ouais, au moins ta potion était liquide..., interrompit Peter d'un air dépité. La mienne ressemblait plutôt à une espèce de... de _truc_ compacte et jaune.

\- Oh mais c'est pas la fin du monde ! s'écria Sirius jetant ses bras en l'air. Allez, on va manger ! Qui aurait cru que travailler creuserait autant l'estomac ?

\- Pas toi, étant donné que tu ne travailles jamais, fit remarquer Remus.

\- Eh, tu n'as pas tort, concéda Sirius en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, James et moi allons assurer à mort !

Remus poussa un gémissement.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, Lily va me harceler pendant des jours quand elle verra vos résultats. Elle ne comprend toujours pas comment vous faites.

\- Ah, les secrets de l'intellect'...! dit James en hochant la tête d'un air qu'il voulait sage. Servilus et Evans ne feront jamais le poids.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, préférant se concentrer sur ses notes. Il n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne note en métamorphose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décevoir Dumbledore avec des résultats trop faibles, pas quand ce dernier avait bravé tant d'interdits pour l'accueillir à Poudlard. Il devait montrer qu'il méritait sa place dans l'école.

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, les quatre garçons se heurtèrent à une foule d'élèves pressée devant les grandes portes. Personne n'entrait, et les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter.

\- Roooh, ils ne pourraient pas se dépêcher un peu ? grommela Sirius. Ça prend deux secondes de remettre des tables !

Il faisait mine d'agiter sa baguette et de réordonner des tables invisibles quand le professeur d'astronomie ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et fit signe aux élèves d'entrer.

\- Pas trop tôt, marmonna Sirius en poussant quelques personnes pour entrer en premier.

Les tables des quatre Maisons semblaient avoir été remises à leurs places, sans qu'aucun signe ne trahisse la présence de tables individuelles quelques instants auparavant. Les Cinquièmes Années, qui avaient été autorisés à se rafraichir après avoir passé leurs BUSE écrites de Botanique, revinrent dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, certains se plongeant d'ors et déjà dans leurs livres de potions en attendant que les plats soient servis. Les Septièmes Années, qui quant à eux avaient terminé leurs ASPIC une semaine auparavant, avaient pour la plupart cet air de nostalgie permanent sur leur visage, comme s'ils essayaient de profiter de chaque minute supplémentaire qui leur restait au sein du château. Remus aperçu même Thomas Miller, le préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle, regarder le plafond enchanté comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Essayant de rester optimiste, Remus pensa à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui-même dans les six prochaines années. Grandirait-il pour devenir le puissant sorcier que son père avait un jour espéré le voir être, si insouciant et sûr de lui, entouré par une bande d'amis que tout le monde enviait ? Ou resterait-il à jamais terni par l'ombre du loup-garou, effrayé par ce qui l'attendrait à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard, assis seul à la table des Gryffondors ?

Remus secoua la tête tandis que la nourriture apparaissait enfin sur les tables. Il entendit les exclamations de ses camarades affamés et regarda en silence les élèves, et plus particulièrement les Cinquièmes Années, se servir copieusement. Apparemment, les examens n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il eut un vague sourire en repensant à la période des examens des Cinquièmes et Septièmes Années, et aux semaines qui les avaient précédées.

Remus avait cru un temps que l'infirmerie de désemplirait jamais...

Chaque jour, pendant plus d'un mois, il avait eu vent d'une ou deux de ces histoires où un élève, suite à une intoxication de crottes de doxys – confondues avec de la griffe de dragon en poudre – ou à une simple overdose de stress, se retrouvait à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Ajoutez à cela la finale de Quidditch à venir, et Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête entres les élèves victimes des examens et ceux victimes des Cognards. Ça avait inquiété Remus, pour qui la pleine lune approchait. Comment était-il censé quitter et revenir à l'infirmerie en passant inaperçu ? Car si son départ pouvait se faire discrètement, il en serait tout autre pour son arrivée ensanglantée, le lendemain de la pleine lune, dans les bras de Mme Pomfresh.

Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière lui avait ensuite avoué, à demi-mot et les joues roses, avoir profité du sommeil de ses patients – et de quelques gouttes de Somnifère bien dosées – pour transporter Remus jusqu'à la chambre privée dissimulée dans l'infirmerie. Et si Remus, alors inconscient, ne se souvenait de rien, il avait été soulagé lorsqu'aucun élève ne le dévisagea plus que d'habitude les jours suivants.

Son escapade réussie, il restait cependant une ombre au tableau: James, Sirius et Peter.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, ses amis, célèbres pour leur curiosité sans borne, ne posaient plus de questions. La tristesse dans leur regard, bien que Remus ne puisse en déceler la raison, ils se contentaient de le regarder partir, exprimant des souhaits sur le bon rétablissement de sa mère.

Cette fois, seulement, Remus avait bien cru que c'en était fini. James avait été très inquisiteur sur les raisons de sa fatigue, repérant même tous les symptômes dont il avait été atteint avant de 'partir chez lui'. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Heureusement, l'heure du match approchant, James avait laissé tombé l'affaire et Remus s'était surpris à naïvement espérer qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet pendant un moment, au moins jusqu'aux vacances. Son souhait pour l'instant exhaussé, Remus préférait se concentrer sur l'instant présent, profitant de Poudlard, de ses amis... se construisant des souvenirs.

\- Remus ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers James, qui lui avait gentiment secoué l'épaule.

\- Tout va bien ? T'as l'air dans les vapes.

\- Dans les – Ah non, juste dans mes pensées. Le reste des examens, tout ça..., répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Pff, McGonagall t'aime bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! s'exclama Sirius en projetant un peu de nourriture de sa bouche.

Remus haussa un sourcil, jeta un regard dégouté à son assiette où trônait un petit morceau de poulet mâchouillé que Sirius avait eu la grâce d'envoyer dans sa direction, mais ne répondit pas à la remarque.

\- Bref, les interrompit James avec un énorme sourire, passons à un sujet d'actualité: les vacances ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent, haussant les épaules.

\- Personnellement, répondit Sirius après quelques secondes, je ne trouve pas que tu m'aies adressé la bonne question: qu'est-ce que je ne vais _pas_ faire, est beaucoup plus correct. Sortir, m'amuser, vous voir... La liste est longue !

Son sourire et son air enjoué ne trompaient personne, et Remus regretta avec un pincement au cœur de s'être jamais apitoyé sur son propre sort. Leurs situations n'avaient certes rien de comparable, mais ses parents l'aimaient et prenaient soin de lui. S'attarder sur un détail aussi futile qu'un père distant ne semblait pas juste, pas lorsque l'un de ses amis subissait au quotidien le poids du rejet de sa famille.

\- Tu veux dire que tu seras cloitré chez toi pendant toutes les vacances ? demanda James avec une grimace.

Le sourire de Sirius se figea pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ça dépend..., dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Ça dépend de l'humeur de ma mère, de la situation avec Andro... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aurais des cours.

\- Des cours ?

\- Ouais... De maintien, d'éloquence, patati patata... En somme, un regroupement des activités les plus inutiles et inintéressantes. Mère pense qu'il est grand temps de me remettre sur le "droit chemin", aussi tordu soit-il, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait réengagé tous mes tuteurs...

James eut une petite moue pensive.

\- Et tu penses que si... si tu te pliais à tout ça, au début au moins, tu pourrais venir chez moi pendant quelques temps ?

Le regard jusqu'alors indifférent de Sirius s'illumina et il releva la tête de son assiette.

\- Venir... chez toi ? Tu crois ?

\- Bien-sûr ! s'exclama James. Ta mère ne devrait pas trop avoir de soucis avec ça, non ? Je suis de Sang-Pur, et elle le sait.

Sirius fit une petite grimace.

\- Ouais... Enfin, d'après mes parents, y'a mieux qu'un "rejeton de Gryffondor" mais... C'est déjà ça, j'imagine. Je demanderai à mon père. Lui au moins est un peu plus sain d'esprit et ne piquera pas une crise.

Remus eut un sourire franc. Il était sincèrement ravi pour Sirius. Si ce dernier pouvait s'échapper quelques jours de chez lui pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

\- Et vous, Remus et Peter ? Ça pourrait se faire ?

Peter acquiesça avec enthousiasme et annonça d'ors et déjà qu'il était disponible pendant toutes les vacances. Remus, lui, mit un temps avant de comprendre ce que disait James. Incertain, il pointa son torse, le regard interrogateur.

\- Oui, toi ! sourit James en répondant à la question silencieuse.

Remus rabaissa son doigt. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais été invité chez quelqu'un. Ses parents n'avaient plus d'amis, le reste de la famille s'était progressivement éloigné d'eux, et Remus ne s'était pas autorisé à approcher les enfants des différents villages qu'ils avaient fréquenté. Mais il supposait que ce genre de choses devait être courant... Il restait cependant un détail à régler.

\- Je ne sais pas... Ça dépend, dit-il en reprenant le phrasé de Sirius.

\- De quoi ? demanda brusquement Sirius. De tes parents ?

Surpris, Remus ne remarqua ni le coup de pied que James envoya à Sirius par dessous la table, ni le regard effrayé de Peter. Il n'avait pas songé à ses parents. Accepteraient-ils de le laisser aller chez James ? Il se rappela que le père de son ami était un ancien employé du Ministère... ne serait-ce pas trop se "jeter dans la gueule du loup" ?

\- Si... un peu, j'imagine, répondit-il nerveusement. Il... Il faudra que je leur demande.

\- Tu penses qu'ils seront d'accord ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Ce serait tellement cool si tu pouvais venir... Les parents de James ont l'air extra, vraiment.

Remus haussa les épaules. Son père pouvait être très paranoïaque quand il le voulait et la présence de Sirius chez James n'aiderait sûrement pas.

\- Ce serait quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dès que possible ! répondit joyeusement James. Enfin, faudrait que ça colle avec Sirius, mais je pensais à... Début Juillet ? Au début je me suis dit que vous pourriez directement venir chez moi, mais c'est mieux si on laisse couler une petite semaine, non ? Le temps que Sirius explique tout ça à ses parents et demande une autorisation... À moins que vous ne vouliez venir directement Remus, Peter ?

Pensant à la pleine lune, qui tombait la première semaine des vacances, Remus secoua fermement la tête.

\- Non, ça n'irait pas. Je... Je pense que mes parents voudront profiter de ma présence d'abord...

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais sa réponse provoqua d'étranges réactions chez ses amis. James laissa tomber sa fourchette dans un tintement sonore, le visage de Sirius perdit toute trace de couleur et Peter porta une main à la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Remus, perplexe.

Ramassant sa fourchette, James se redressa sur le banc, se passant une main légèrement tremblante dans les cheveux.

\- Rien ! C'est juste que... Tu es sûr que ne préfèrerais pas venir tout de suite chez moi ? demanda-t-il avec une note plaintive dans la voix. Sirius a raison, mes parents sont géniaux !

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde s'entêtait ainsi à mettre en avant les parents de James, Remus secoua la tête, sincèrement désolé. Il était le premier à redouter les effets d'une nouvelle pleine lune et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer la nuit du 26 juin en compagnie de ses amis, mais le calendrier en avait décidé autrement.

\- Mais je viendrais chez toi, James, dit-il néanmoins avec un sourire pour rassurer son ami. Je ne te donne pas de dates précises, mais dès... dès que je le pourrais, je viendrai. Je pense que ça ne me fera pas de mal de m'absenter une ou deux semaines.

\- Ça c'est ce que j'aime entendre ! s'exclama James en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Remus lui offrit un sourire timide, secrètement ravi que sa venue puisse causer une telle joie chez quelqu'un.

\- De toute façon, continua James, ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de place pour tous vous accueillir. Techniquement, on pourrait tous avoir notre propre chambre, mais je pense que ce serait plus convivial si –

\- Excusez-moi ?

James s'arrêta dans son élan et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui les avait interrompu, un préfet de Gryffondor si l'on en croyait son badge et la cravate visible sous sa robe.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'es pas Sirius Black, non ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien-sûr que non, répondit James en passant mécaniquement une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Moi c'est James Potter. Sirius Black, c'est lui.

Il désigna Sirius qui, les bras croisés, regardait le préfet d'un air remarquablement dédaigneux pour quelqu'un de onze ans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec irritation.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé te dire qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau. Il voudrait te parler.

Sirius abandonna ses airs intimidants et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

Le préfet acquiesça.

\- Mais... Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire amusé, pour une fois en droit d'utiliser cette excuse à juste titre. J'étais en examen de potions.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas la question; le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir.

Également surpris par la requête, Remus tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur n'y était pas.

\- Sirius, je crois que tu devrais –

\- Mais je dois réviser pour la Métamorphose ! s'exclama dramatiquement Sirius en arrachant un manuel des mains de Remus. Il _faut_ que je révise, je ne peux tout simplement pas –

\- L'examen de Métamorphose n'est que dans deux heures, répondit le préfet d'un ton calme bien qu'une certaine impatience perce dans sa voix. Tu as parfaitement le temps de discuter avec le directeur et de revenir passer ton examen.

Boudant pour la forme, Sirius acquiesça avec un soupir.

\- Très bien, répondit-il en se levant et en rendant le manuel de Métamorphose à Remus. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi on va parler... sûrement encore d'un caprice de ma mère pour me changer de Maison...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je reviens bientôt, dit-il en direction de ses amis.

Remus le regarda demander le mot de passe au préfet, qui lui indiqua qu'il allait l'accompagner. Après s'être retourné pour leur faire une légère grimace dans le dos du préfet, il s'en alla.

0000

Sirius regarda le préfet s'en aller dans la direction opposée, puis se tourna vers les gargouilles.

\- _Bulles Baveuses_.

Les deux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore s'écartèrent, laissant Sirius monter l'escalier. Avec haussement d'épaules, et sachant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher (pour une fois), Sirius frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Affichant un sourire confiant, Sirius poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau. Le vieux professeur était assis à sa table, triant quelques parchemins et y ajoutant parfois des annotations.

\- Ah, Sirius, l'accueillit-il en déposant sa plume. Assieds-toi donc, je t'en prie.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait dans le bureau du directeur. Malgré toutes leurs frasques, James et Sirius n'avaient jamais causé suffisamment de trouble pour mériter un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, un fait qui demeurait incompréhensible pour les deux garçons. Sirius ne s'était ainsi jamais trouvé seul à seul avec Dumbledore, mais un tête à tête avec le plus puissant sorcier de leur époque ne l'effrayait pas. Lui qui avait grandi au son des profanations sur celui qui était à l'époque professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard et meilleur ami des Sang-de-Bourbes avait appris à ne pas aduler le vieux sorcier. Il était certes reconnaissant envers lui pour ne pas avoir cédé aux demandes de ses parents de le changer de Maison, mais il préférait pour l'instant se réserver dans son jugement.

Regardant brièvement autour de lui les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, accrochés dans toute la pièce, Sirius s'avança vers la chaise en face de Dumbledore et s'y assit. Il espérait que le sorcier n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps; il ne ressentait pas l'envie de passer son après-midi ici.

\- Bien, Sirius, dit finalement Dumbledore. Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu ton repas, mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent attendre.

\- Pas même la fin d'un examen ? demanda Sirius avec une trace d'insolence.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, ne le réprimandant pas sur son attitude.

\- Pas même la fin d'un examen, répéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande pendule qui trônait contre un mur. Je crains de devoir m'absenter quelques jours du château et comme le temps presse, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te parler.

Le sourire insolent de Sirius s'effaça et il acquiesça, incertain maintenant de la tournure que prenait le rendez-vous.

\- Donc j'imagine que je ne suis pas ici à cause de... quelque chose que j'aurais fait ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas à cause de ça, répondit le professeur avec un léger sourire. Je suis désolé, mais si tu ressentais l'envie de me confesser un méfait, il faudrait revenir un autre jour.

Sirius secoua fermement la tête, une brève expression révoltée passant sur son visage.

\- En réalité, reprit plus gravement Dumbledore, nous devons discuter d'une affaire assez personnelle.

Sirius releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard du directeur. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Personnelle ? Sa mère avait-elle finalement convaincu Dumbledore de le changer de Maison ? Inquiet, il regarda tout autour de lui. Le Choixpeau Magique était posé sur une étagère de l'autre côté du bureau. Dumbledore l'avait-il sorti exprès ?

\- Non, Sirius, cela ne concerne pas ta Répartition, dit Dumbledore en suivant son regard. La décision du Choixpeau est définitive, et personne ne pourra me convaincre de faire subir un changement de Maison à qui que ce soit.

La voix ferme et le regard sincère du directeur rassurèrent Sirius qui détourna son regard de l'étagère et essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe. Ce tête-à-tête devenait de moins en moins amusant.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici, alors ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Sirius entendit le bruissement des feuilles pendant quelques secondes et le vit finalement en sortir un unique parchemin.

\- Sirius, j'ai des nouvelles d'Andromeda.

\- C-Comment ?

Une sueur froide avait recouvert le corps de Sirius, qui sentit son sang se glacer. Tremblant, il posa une main sur le parchemin. Les lignes manuscrites se mélangeaient sous sa vision devenue floue mais il reconnut la signature de sa cousine en bas de page.

\- C'est... Elle... Comment va-t-elle ? balbutia Sirius en gardant les yeux fixés sur la signature. Elle est en vie, c'est ça ? Comment – Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Dumbledore se pencha en avant et posa une main douce sur le bras de Sirius. Les yeux brûlants d'inquiétude du garçon croisèrent alors le regard calme du professeur.

\- Elle va bien, Sirius. Andromeda va bien. C'est justement ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'annoncer que ta cousine ne court plus aucun danger immédiat. Elle et son compagnon ont réussi à se cacher suffisamment longtemps pour m'envoyer une lettre. Ne vois-tu pas ?

Dumbledore ramena l'attention de Sirius sur la lettre sous sa main, et le souffle du jeune garçon se calma.

\- Elle va vraiment bien ? Ses parents ne sont plus après elle ?

Dumbledore soupira et reprit la lettre.

\- Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que les recherches soient interrompues. Si j'ai bien compris, dit-il en parcourant rapidement la lettre des yeux, ta famille n'a pas bien pris son départ.

Sirius secoua la tête, se souvenant de la réunion de famille à Noël et des lettres de Regulus.

\- Mais pourquoi vous a-t-elle écrit à _vous_ ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Vous vous connaissez si bien ?

\- Andromeda est une ancienne élève de Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore. Et bien que je n'aie pas beaucoup été amené à lui parler au cours de ses sept années de scolarisation, je pense... Je pense qu'elle savait que je ne lui refuserai pas mon aide.

Dumbledore reposa le parchemin, et se massa les tempes.

\- J'ignorai ce qui était arrivé à ta cousine, Sirius. Ta famille a dû s'employer à garder le secret. Crois-moi, si je l'avais su, j'aurais agi plus tôt. Mais Andromeda a vécu des mois très difficiles, je ne peux que l'imaginer, et se procurer du parchemin, de l'encre et un hibou n'est pas une chose facile lorsqu'une personne est en fuite.

L'avalanche inattendue d'informations avait secoué Sirius – sa cousine était en vie, elle allait _bien_. Il devait s'accorder une seconde pour réfléchir plus rationnellement.

Dans les lettres qu'il avait reçu de Regulus, Sirius n'était renseigné que sur l'avancée des recherches; si Andromeda avait été capturée, il l'aurait su. Mais personne ne savait comment elle allait, comment elle supportait l'état de fuite et l'hiver rude. L'inquiétude avait rendu fou Sirius, et chaque lettre était un mélange de soulagement et de frustration.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle demandé votre aide ?

\- Andromeda et Ted souhaitent que je les aide à protéger leur environnement, expliqua Dumbledore. Ils disent avoir trouvé un habitat, mais ils n'osent s'y installer durablement par manque de protection. À l'heure qu'il est, ils ont trouvé refuge dans une vieille maison délabrée, mais il ne peuvent pas rester là indéfiniment.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que vous devez vous absenter ?

\- Oui, je ne te le cache p–

\- Dites-moi où ils habitent ! s'exclama Sirius. Je dois lui écrire, lui dire –

Un ricanement soudain le fit se taire. Sirius se retourna, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac mais personne, mis à part Dumbledore, n'était dans le bureau.

\- Alors comme ça, Sirius Black, troisième du nom, souhaite fraterniser avec sa cousine, la Traitre à son Sang ?

Reconnaissant une voix qu'il avait appris par le temps à détester, Sirius leva lentement des yeux emplis de crainte vers les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Son arrière-arrière grand-père, malgré le sourire mauvais qui étirait ses lèvres, le fixait avec un regard froid, calculateur.

Sirius déglutit silencieusement.

\- Bonjour, Grand-Père, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Sirius..., murmura le tableau sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Phineas..., commença Dumbledore.

Mais le personnage du tableau l'ignora.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, fils ? reprocha sèchement Phineas. Redresse tes épaules, remonte ton menton.

Sirius lui envoya un regard empli de haine, détestant s'humilier ainsi devant Dumbledore. Mais le regard inflexible de son ancêtre et l'expérience qu'il avait de son tableau au douze Square Grimmaurd dissuadèrent Sirius de désobéir. Serrant les poings de colère, il s'exécuta lentement.

\- Ma chère Irma avait raison, commenta Phineas, les lèvres pincées. Il semblerait que tu aies oublié tes origines.

\- Grand-Père, je –

\- Ta cousine n'a plus rien avoir avec les Black depuis le jour où elle les a déshonoré et a quitté la demeure de Cygnus et Druella avec son Sang-de-Bourbe –

\- Phineas, ça suffit, coupa fermement Dumbledore. Je ne cautionne pas l'usage de ce terme.

\- Ces affaires de famille ne vous regardent pas, Dumbledore, répondit froidement le tableau. Il est de mon droit de donner une leçon à mon arrière-arrière petit fils.

\- Sirius est actuellement à Poudlard, Phineas. Son éducation n'est pas de ton ressort.

\- Mon arrière-arrière petit fils ne fraternisera pas avec un membre déshérité !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Déshérité ? répéta-t-il. Andromeda a été _déshéritée_ ?

Phineas croisa les bras et regarda Sirius d'un air condescendant.

\- Une excellente décision. Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de Walburga.

Sirius était abasourdi. Les Black ne déshéritaient que très rarement un membre de leur famille, parce qu'il n'était pas plus grand déshonneur que d'avoir un individu déviant parmi eux. Le dernier remontait à plus de quarante ans; à son grand oncle Marius dont le tort avait été d'être un Cracmol.

_Chapeau, Andro._

\- Phineas, reprit Dumbledore. Il va de soi, naturellement, que vous ne révélerez aucune des informations que vous allez entendre concernant Andromeda ou Sirius à votre famille.

\- Voyez vous ça, Dumbledore, répondit froidement le tableau. C'est mon devoir d'alerter mes descendants de la conduite totalement inappropriée de leur Héritier. Quant à la jeune Andromeda, soyez-sûrs que je révélerai toute information que je jugerai –

\- Tu ne peux pas, Phineas, coupa le portrait d'Eupraxia Mole d'une voix patiente. Tu es au service du directeur actuel. Tu te dois de respecter ses souhaits.

Le visage de Phineas Nigellus se contorsionna de fureur, sa barbe en forme de bouc tremblant sous l'effet de sa mâchoire contractée, mais il ne parla pas d'avantage. Avec une exclamation de dédain, il se leva et quitta son portrait.

\- Professeur ? demanda Sirius en regardant la toile désormais vide et noire. Êtes-vous certain qu'il ne dira rien ? S'il révèle la moindre information sur Andromeda, ou s'il dit à ma mère que je veux être en contact avec Andromeda, je... euh...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait révéler ou non.

\- Eupraxia a raison, Sirius, dit calmement Dumbledore. Phineas ne peut révéler quoique ce soit à personne, si tel est mon choix.

Dumbledore continua de le fixer, le regard pénétrant. Sirius frissonna.

\- Y a-t-il quoique ce soit dont tu souhaiterais me parler, Sirius ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Quelque chose que tu aimerais partager avec moi ?

Sentant que la question avait un fort rapport avec ce qu'il avait failli révéler, Sirius secoua la tête. Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un aperçu de sa vie de famille.

\- Non, professeur. Mais est-ce que je peux avoir l'adresse d'Andromeda maintenant ?

Si le directeur était déçu par son refus de s'exprimer, il ne le montra pas. Au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête en réponse à sa question.

\- Non, Sirius. Je ne peux pas te communiquer son adresse.

\- Non ? souffla Sirius, voyant ses espoirs retomber. Mais... s'il vous plait, professeur, il faut que je lui parle.

Dumbledore secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas, Sirius, parce qu'il serait malaisé que son adresse soit rendue publique.

\- Mais je ne vais le dire à personne ! s'indigna Sirius en frappant son poing contre le bureau. Pour qui me prenez-vous, vous croyez que je vais aller tout cafter à ma mère ?

\- Non, Sirius, je suis loin de penser cela. Mais le risque qu'une de tes lettres soit interceptée est grand, d'autant plus si tu les expédies de chez toi. Si l'adresse de ta cousine tombe entre de mauvaises mains...

\- Dans ce cas..., réfléchit Sirius. Je peux au moins demander à un hibou de la retrouver, non ? Le mien est très intelligent – même s'il n'est pas toujours très sympathique – et il saura faire sans adresse.

Le regard désolé de Dumbledore lui servit de réponse.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus, c'est ça ?

\- Non, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne dis pas que cette situation sera permanente, mais je pense qu'il est plus prudent pour un certain temps que tu ne cherches pas à communiquer avec ta cousine. Sache seulement qu'elle va bien, et que Ted et elle prévoient de se marier cet été.

Sirius hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'Andromeda avait réussi à se cacher et bénéficiait de l'aide de Dumbledore, ses anciennes hésitations n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Si Andromeda avait été suffisamment forte pour supporter les conditions de sa longue fuite, alors elle le serait également pour sa nouvelle vie. Il lui semblait maintenant stupide d'avoir un temps voulu qu'elle retourne chez elle; un endroit où les gens comme son compagnon étaient traités comme de la vermine.

\- J'imagine que pour le mariage, c'est foutu aussi ? Je ne pourrai pas y aller ?

Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

\- C'est pour son bien, Sirius.

Sirius acquiesça, ne faisant rien pour retenir l'amertume dans son regard. Il était maintenant la seule personne de sa famille sur qui Andromeda pouvait compter; aux yeux des autres, elle n'était plus qu'un nom noirci sur une tapisserie. Mais on leur interdisait de se voir. Et même si Sirius espérait que Tonks veillerait sur elle, il savait que la situation n'était guère idéale pour un développement sain de leur vie de jeune couple. Les hommes qui étaient à leur poursuite allaient continuer leurs recherches; les étouffant dans leur propre maison. C'était tellement... injuste.

\- Spikes la recherchait, lâcha soudainement Sirius.

Dumbledore, dont le regard avait été pensif pendant plusieurs minutes, revint à la réalité en un instant.

\- Que dis-tu ? demanda-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus perçants.

\- Spikes était l'un des hommes qui poursuivait Andro. Il... C'est de sa faute si Andromeda a vécu un enfer.

Dumbledore fut sur ses pieds instantanément.

\- Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances, Sirius ? demanda-t-il avec une nuance d'urgence dans sa voix. D'où tiens-tu ces informations ?

\- J'ai... J'ai entendu Spikes parler à ma Tante par Cheminette, avoua-t-il.

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ses yeux bleus regardaient tout autour de lui, sans pour autant vraiment voir, et il marchait devant sa cheminée d'un pas vif. On aurait dit qu'il envisageait des milliers de possibilités en même temps.

\- Très bien, Sirius, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers le garçon qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Je dois te laisser, j'ai à faire.

\- Où allez vous, Professeur ? demanda Sirius en le voyant prendre une légère cape de voyage.

\- Je vais d'abord me rendre auprès d'Andromeda et Ted pour les mettre en sécurité, et puis j'aviserai, répondit-il brièvement.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, dit-il rapidement, mais dès ce soir, Andromeda et Ted devraient être en sécurité. Retourne donc auprès de tes camarades et bon courage pour la Métamorphose.

Il hésita un instant, puis poursuivit.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire que vous n'aurez plus affaire au professeur Spikes. Pas à Poudlard, en tout cas.

Sirius ne s'arrêta pas pour pondérer la signification de cette phrase. Il n'était que trop conscient du regard froid de son arrière-arrière grand père, revenu dans son tableau à Poudlard, pour oser parler. Il se leva et quitta rapidement le bureau, peu enclin à subir une nouvelle remarque de son ancêtre. À peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'un _crac _retentit de l'autre côté. Dumbledore était parti.

0000

\- À votre avis, on aura qui l'année prochaine à la place de Spikes ? demanda James en ouvrant une Chocogrenouille.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en regardant par la fenêtre du train.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore, et Sirius avait naturellement tout raconté à ses amis dès qu'il l'avait pu (hormis, bien-sûr, deux-trois détails sur son charmant ancêtre). Ces derniers étaient tout aussi soulagés que Sirius d'apprendre qu'Andromeda allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Sirius. Le garçon avait activement recherché Dumbledore dans les jours suivants leur discussion pour lui demander comment s'était déroulée la mise en sécurité d'Andromeda, mais le sorcier avait été introuvable. Ce dont il devait s'occuper semblait lui avoir prit plus de temps que prévu.

\- J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas quelqu'un du Ministère, dit Remus en frissonnant. Spikes était vraiment... Vraiment...

Remus fit une grimace, apparemment incapable de trouver un mot suffisamment puissant pour qualifier leur ancien professeur.

La nouvelle du départ définitif de Spikes s'était propagée très rapidement au sein des élèves de Poudlard, et beaucoup avaient été soulagés de l'apprendre. Car sous ses airs de professionnel désireux de transmettre son savoir aux nouvelles générations, le professeur Spikes s'était révélé être de plus en plus sec et impardonnable envers les élèves ayant des difficultés ou ceux dont le nom de famille ne lui avait pas plu en début d'année.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas top, avoua Sirius avec une petite moue. Au début, je trouvais que c'était un bon prof...

\- Avec toi, c'est sûr, le coupa Remus. Moi, j'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec lui...

\- C'est facile de dire qu'il est louche, depuis qu'on sait qu'il est en contact avec la tante de Sirius, fit remarquer James avec un sourire en coin.

\- En même temps, ajouta Peter, on ne peut pas en vouloir à Remus. Il faut avouer qu'il était particulièrement désagréable avec toi... Te refuser un délai pour rendre les devoirs, alors que tu étais chez toi entrain de... enfin, pour visiter ta mère.

Sirius jeta un regard irrité à Peter. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il marquait une hésitation en désignant les visites mensuelles de Remus. Par chance, le garçon dû prendre l'hésitation pour une marque d'émotion et il ne dit rien.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'étais pas une exception, dit gentiment James en direction de Remus. Spikes était vraiment un sale type, et il cachait bien son jeu. Dumbledore lui-même ne l'a pas su, et ce n'est pas peu dire – ce mec sait tout, c'est dingue !

Sirius haussa les épaules, se retournant vers la fenêtre. À l'heure qu'il était, sa famille devait déjà être au courant du fiasco de la mission pour retrouver Andromeda. Sa mère devait être furieuse...

Un frisson involontaire lui traversa le corps. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

\- Ces hommes, Sirius, qui étaient à la recherche d'Andromeda, tu les connaissais ? demanda prudemment James.

Sirius leva les sourcils.

\- Si tu veux dire par là que j'ai déjà eu affaire à eux, alors non. Par contre... Je sais que mon père, oui. Je veux dire par là qu'il dit passer ses journées au Ministère, mais je sais que c'est faux. Il a d'autres fréquentations, et je pense... que ces hommes en font partie.

Sentant l'inconfort de son ami, James détourna la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

\- Donc pour les vacances, lundi prochain, ça irait pour venir chez moi ?

Sirius fit une petite moue et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... Ça risque d'être un peu tôt pour moi... Peut-être quelques jours plus tard, à la limite. C'est que je vois mal ma mère me lâcher aussi vite. Elle voudra sûrement que j'apprenne la biographie de chaque membre de notre famille depuis le Moyen-Âge avant même de me laisser sortir de ma chambre.

\- Et tu ne les connais pas ? questionna James avec un sourire taquin.

\- Et bien, commença très sérieusement Sirius, je peux toujours te parler de mon illustre ancêtre Machiavelus qui avait pour habitude de tremper ses lances dans une Potion Ravageante avant les tournois et d'observer les chevaliers moldus se faire littéralement ravager les organes de l'intérieur, mais nous reviendrons sur les détails un autre jour parce que je crois que Peter va vomir.

Le teint verdâtre, Peter acquiesça avec reconnaissance. Sirius lui sourit, l'air rieur.

\- Ta famille est vraiment maboule, Sirius, lui dit James.

\- C'est pas faute de l'avoir répété.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Remus, qui n'avait pas réagi et qui cligna des yeux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était au centre de l'attention.

\- Quand tu dis "lundi prochain", James, dit-il lentement, tu veux bien dire... Pas ce lundi, mais l'autre, c'est ça ?

James hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- C'est ça, mais si tu veux... Si tu veux venir plus tôt, tu peux. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Non non, ça ira, répondit Remus. Lundi 3, c'est bien.

James parut incertain, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius. Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, ajouta-t-il en désignant les bonbons intacts devant Remus.

\- Mais oui, Sirius, soupira Remus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec les doigts. Je vais bien. Je devrais être celui te pose la question... Le programme de tes vacances n'a pas l'air bien réjouissant...

Le sourire de Sirius se fit plus hésitant. Il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer à Remus qu'il redoutait de rentrer chez lui, pas quand ce dernier avait tellement plus à craindre. Il se demanda comment son ami faisait pour ne pas craquer et accepter immédiatement la proposition de James de venir plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Sirius ?

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers Remus, qui l'observait d'un air timide. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de fixer son ami pendant deux minutes avec un regard empli de pitié, Sirius se reprit et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Affirmatif !

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Euh... Oui, donc, comme je le disais à Peter tout à l'heure, si on veut gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons l'année prochaine, il faudrait que vous arrêtiez vos bêtises...

\- Ne me parle pas de ça ! se lamenta James d'un air dramatique en se cachant les yeux du dos de la main. Je suis encore en déni. On a _encore_ perdu contre les Pouffys...

\- Techniquement, c'est surtout Serdaigle qui a perdu contre Poufsouffle, corrigea Remus, heureux d'avoir changé de sujet aussi efficacement. Ils étaient au coude à coude.

\- Très bien, alors contre Serpentard, dans ce cas, marmonna James d'un air dépité.

Sirius gémit.

\- Quatrième place _derrière_ les Serpents... C'est pas possible... Et les Poufsouffles, là, ils en ont pas marre de tout rafler ?! Le Quidditch, et maintenant ça...

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont gagné au Quidditch qu'ils ont eu la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, fit remarquer Peter. Ça aide un peu. Et puis, y'a une Sixième Année qui a dit que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient rien gagné, alors... Chacun son tour, j'imagine... non ?

\- Pff, tu ne dis ça que parce que tu as failli aller à Poufsouffle, Pettigrow ! s'exclama Sirius avec dérision.

Les oreilles de Peter prirent une belle teinte rouge et il préféra s'occuper avec une Patacitrouille plutôt que de répondre par la défensive.

\- _Moi_, dit James avec un énorme sourire, je sais comment gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons l'année prochaine. Laissez juste le futur Poursuiveur Potter faire des merveilles sur son balai et _hop_ ! on gagne la Coupe de Quidditch et _hop_ ! celle des Quatre Maisons !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Cet enfant n'a aucune modestie, soupira Sirius.

\- Cet enfant est réaliste, voilà tout ! corrigea James en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

\- OK, et si vous m'écoutiez proposer _mon_ idée, interrompit Remus. Alors voilà: si vous cessiez tout simplement de faire des farces stu–

\- _Hors de question !_

\- ...pides et que vous arrêtiez de nous faire perdre des points toutes les trois heures, gagner la Coupe ne serait plus un problème, exposa calmement Remus, nullement perturbé par l'interruption indignée de James et Sirius.

\- Non, non et non ! s'exclama James en croisant les bras. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Je soutiens Potter, indiqua Sirius en passant son bras par dessus l'épaule de James. Ça ne va pas du tout. Tout le monde sait que la solution n'est pas d'arrêter de faire des conneries, mais d'arrêter d'être suffisamment cons pour se faire choper !

Le compartiment explosa de rire tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel et faisait mine de se lamenter à Merlin des amis immatures qu'il lui avait donné.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur, les quatre garçons profitant du dernier moment qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble avant d'aller chacun vers sa maison – et ses problèmes.

Malheureusement pour lui, pensa Sirius en apercevant sa mère sur le quai, son problème semblait s'être déplacé à la gare. Walburga Black était fidèle à elle-même: de mauvaise humeur et terrifiante, elle jetait des regards pleins de dédain aux enfants qui courraient se jeter dans les bras de leurs parents. À côté d'elle, la Tante Druella venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Narcissa dans un geste possessif. Les yeux fatigués, elle ne quittait pas sa fille du regard. Lucius Malefoy avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à capter l'attention de sa future belle-mère, et opta finalement pour un bref salut de la tête.

Retenant un rire à la vue du visage offensé de Malefoy, Sirius pensa qu'il ne devrait pas trainer s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère. Soulevant sa valise, il quitta finalement le compartiment et descendit les marches du train avec une légère appréhension. Non loin de lui, James était englouti par ses parents et ne le voyait pas. Quant à Remus et Peter, ils étaient introuvables. C'était probablement mieux comme ça, pensa Sirius en rejoignant sa famille. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis assistent aux retrouvailles glaciales de la famille Black. En silence, il donna sa valise à l'Elfe qui les accompagnait et qui croulait sous le poids de la valise de Narcissa. Cette dernière était pâle et il manquait dans son regard la lueur habituelle d'orgueil. Pour la première fois, Sirius se demanda si le départ définitif de sa sœur ne lui causait pas plus de peine qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

Haussant les épaules, Sirius se mit en marche vers la barrière magique, remarquant avec détachement que les sorciers et sorcières s'écartaient prudemment de leur chemin à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Sa mère ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un mot.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre :) **_  
_**Joyeux Noël et bonne année si je ne poste pas avant, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ^^**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé de super fêtes de fin d'année :D J'ai enfin terminé mes examens donc voilà le premier chapitre sur les vacances des garçons. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre, c'est vraiment extra de lire vos avis sur cette fic, donc merci à: Mireillelabeille, Mystianae, Thefriendlycat, Red Candies, Flo29jmbPotter, Twinkle Wave, Black, Claranard, Titus28, et Bloclang !**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

**Chapitre 34 : Quand les amis s'en mêlent **

Remus fixait des yeux la fiole opaque depuis un moment lorsqu'un toussotement le fit sursauter. Dans sa torpeur, il avait presque oublié pourquoi on l'avait appelé. Il fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau était engourdi; il avait du mal à réfléchir.

À côté de lui, sa mère le regardait avec appréhension, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Derrière lui, la respiration forte, Lyall avait les yeux fixés sur son fils, attendant qu'il s'exprime enfin. Il ignorait ce que faisait la troisième personne, mais ne s'y intéressa pas. En silence, il se concentra à nouveau sur la fiole.

_Ce n'est qu'une petite fiole, elle ne peut pas te faire de mal, _pensa-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se convaincre. _Elle peut même... te faire beaucoup de bien. _

Mais comment en être certain ? _Tu t'es déjà fait avoir, Remus._

Il leva la tête vers sa mère, qui le regardait avec des yeux fatigués et emplis d'inquiétude. Remarquant le regard de son fils, Espérance lui offrit un mince sourire et haussa les épaules, désolée, l'air de dire qu'il s'agissait de sa décision.

Mais quelle décision ? Comment pouvait-on lui demander une telle chose ?

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas parlé... La dernière fois remontait à trois ans. Remus ne savait pas quoi penser. Était-il soulagé ? Plein d'espoir ? Et la responsabilité, alors ? Elle était immense. Pour la première fois, _on lui donnait le choix._

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la posture nerveuse de son père qui, la veille, avait demandé à lui parler. Surpris, mais néanmoins curieux, Remus avait acquiescé. Une petite part de lui se réjouissait toujours quand son père, d'ordinaire si distant, prenait l'initiative de lui parler.

Alors, il l'avait écouté.

Plus son père parlait, plus il devenait agité et plus il bafouillait. Une potion venue d'Europe... Des années de recherche... Une opportunité inespérée... Finalement, après avoir parlé pendant deux minutes les yeux résolument fixés sur le mur derrière Remus, il croisa le regard de son fils avec hésitation. "Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?" lui avait-il demandé.

Qu'en disait-il ? Mais que _pouvait-il_ en dire ?

Des soi-disants remèdes pour la lycanthropie, Remus en avait vu. Il en avait vu _beaucoup_. Des potions, des sorts, ou d'autres méthodes moins... conventionnelles. Mais pour quel résultat ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours un loup-garou... Avec la pleine lune le lendemain, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Il grimaça. Elle tombait décidément mal... Un jour seulement après son retour de Poudlard et une semaine avant son supposé départ chez James. 'Supposé', parce que rien n'était certain, quand on était un loup-garou. Remus l'avait appris à ses dépends. Leur stock de potion de Régénération Sanguine s'amenuisait désespérément, et il n'était pas garanti que ses parents puissent s'offrir le luxe d'en racheter. Et s'il s'était jusqu'alors toujours réveillé les lendemains des pleines lunes avec le goulot de cette potion à ses lèvres, les temps changeaient.

L'argent, autrefois suffisant, était parti dans des remèdes incertains, des livres d'école et des factures. Et ayant constaté la fatigue de ses parents, leur maigreur et leurs manches usées lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui samedi soir, Remus redoutait plus que jamais les suites de cette transformation. Et si, faute de potion, il devait aller à Sainte-Mangouste pour se faire soigner par des professionnels ? Il frissonna. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et indistincts, mais le sentiment profond d'injustice et de préjudice était cuisant. Le garçon n'en voulait pas aux Médicomages pour leurs mots; il était même reconnaissant des soins réticents qu'ils lui apportaient malgré toute la crainte et le dégout qu'ils avaient visiblement pour lui. Et il se détestait pour ce qu'il leur infligeait.

Des quelques fois où ses parents avaient débarqué en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, Remus ne se souvenait que de ces bribes de sentiments, mais c'était bien assez pour qu'il y redoute un nouveau séjour. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas le choix... Remus savait que ses parents ne joueraient pas avec sa vie.

Il baissa les yeux sur la potion posée devant lui.

Il ne voulait pas se créer de faux-espoirs mais il n'y pouvait rien.

_Et si ça marchait ?_

Mais ce que son cœur lui soufflait, l'expérience et la raison le contredisaient. _Tu es déjà passé par cette route, Remus..._

C'était toujours la même chose. Ses parents ouvraient la porte de sa chambre à la volée, balbutiaient quelque chose à propos d'un miracle et l'instant d'après, on l'emmenait il-ne-savait où, parfois même en dehors du Royaume-Uni, pour subir des remèdes plus étranges et plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Le résultat ? Une lassitude et une fatigue grandissante.

Il se souvenait être allé à Malte, une fois. Merlin, il espérait ne jamais plus remettre les pieds sur cette île. Il avait huit ans à l'époque et ses transformations devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables, si bien que ses parents avaient été prêts à tout pour le guérir, même à suivre des croyances locales pour le moins douteuses.

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses mains et les retourna pour que ses paumes soient exposées. Les cicatrices étaient à peine visibles grâce à l'essence de dictame qui marchait miraculeusement bien sur les blessures non infligées par un loup-garou. Seuls quelques pâles sillons, vestiges de la lame du couteau en argent qui avait tracé des dessins dans les profondeurs de sa chair, étaient perceptibles. Mais la douleur... Le contact ardent de la pointe contre ses paumes sensibles... Elle avait suffi à graver le souvenir de ce voyage dans son être.

Parfois, en y repensant, il se sentait si... si_ stupide. _Ce rite antique ne valait manifestement rien, pas plus que les privations de sommeil, les taillades de formes précises sur sa morsure originelle, ou encore les épurations sanguines par lesquelles il était passé. Le vice était en lui, impossible à déloger.

_Mais... Et si ça marchait ?_

Il secoua la tête, se forçant à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il ne devait pas tomber dans l'ivresse des suppositions. Il y avait des risques, des effets secondaires que Remus avait eu tout le loisir d'étudier lors des longues journées solitaires de son enfance où les livres étaient ses seuls amis. Et s'il se réveillait le lendemain de la pleine lune avec une partie du corps inchangée de la transformation ? Que diraient James, Sirius et Peter s'ils le voyaient arriver au Manoir Potter avec une partie du visage recouverte de poils, ou une queue de loup dépassant de sa robe de sorcier ?

_Allons, que serait la vie sans un peu de risque ?_ lui susurra une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de James. _Et n'en n'as tu pas assez de nous mentir ?_

Oh si...

_Tes excuses farfelues ne trompent personne,_ intervint cette fois la voix de Sirius. _Ne serait-ce pas mieux si tu n'avais rien à cacher ? Bois la, et tout ira mieux. _

_Et s'ils avaient raison, Remus ?_ demanda timidement le Peter de son imagination. _Et si ça marchait ?_

Le coeur de Remus se mit à battre à tout rompre tandis que les dernières paroles de Peter résonnaient dans son esprit.

Si ça marchait, il en aurait fini. Il n'aurait plus jamais à quitter la Salle Commune les soirs de pleine lune, à subir l'insoutenable transformation, à mentir. Son père serait si fier de lui... Un fils normal. Enfin.

La perspective le faisait trembler d'excitation. Son cœur avait gagné la bataille.

\- J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux le faire.

Il entendit le mage qui leur avait apporté la potion murmurer un "C'est pas trop tôt" empli de dédain et dut lutter pour ne pas tressaillir. Les poings serrés, il se retourna vers ses parents.

\- Tu es certain ? demanda son père tandis qu'une ride inquiète se creusait sur son front. Personne ne t'oblige à rien cette fois, Remus.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Et je veux essayer.

\- Ne fais pas ça à cause de tes amis, Remus, continua doucement son père. C'est ta santé qui est en jeu, pas la leur. Ne les laisse pas dicter ton choix... Promets-moi que ta décision est mûrement réfléchie.

Remus ignora le sentiment de malaise au creux de son estomac et acquiesça. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il était conscient des risques.

\- Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réfléchi, papa.

Les épaules de Lyall s'affaissèrent et il échangea un regard avec sa femme avant de se retourner vers le mage.

\- Combien vous doit-on ?

L'homme se redressa et annonça fièrement un montant qui résonna comme un coup de massue.

_Égoïste, voilà ce que je suis._

\- Papa, je... C'est pas grave, tu sais, je –

\- Non, Remus, l'interrompit fermement son père en faisant quelques pas en direction de la porte. N'y pense même pas.

Puis, s'adressant au mage, il ajouta:

\- Suivez-moi.

Impuissant, Remus les regarda sortir du salon.

\- Maman, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère. Je ne savais pas que c'était si cher ! Si j'avais su – si j'avais un peu réfléchi – je n'aurais jamais accepté, je te le promets !

Mais sa mère secoua la tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Remus, commença-t-elle, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de telles choses. Si ton père et moi te proposons un remède, c'est que nous pouvons nous le permettre –

\- Mais c'est faux, murmura Remus, ses paroles étouffées par le pull de sa mère. On ne peut pas se permettre une telle somme.

Il leva la tête vers elle, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de sa taille.

\- Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ? Que je suis stupide ? Quand je suis à Poudlard, je suis nourri et logé. Mais vous ?

Il sentit la poigne de sa mère se resserrer autour de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait eu raison, ou si c'était simplement une marque d'affection.

\- Allons, Remus..., lui souffla Espérance. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Il y a des choses plus importantes que l'argent.

Remus secoua la tête et se dégagea doucement des bras de sa mère, terriblement honteux de ne pas avoir pensé aux conséquences de sa décision. Il retourna s'assoir dans un fauteuil et ne dit rien jusqu'à que son père soit revenu, l'homme sur ses talons affichant un sourire nettement plus évident maintenant que sa bourse s'était alourdie.

Le garçon releva la tête et regarda son père. Son air était sombre mais il secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de ne pas en dire d'avantage.

\- Vas-y, fils, dit-il en désignant la fiole. Tu peux la boire. À moins que tu ne souhaites changer d'avis, je ne t'oblige pas à –

Mais Remus en avait assez. Faisant preuve d'un aplomb qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il saisit la fiole, la déboucha et la porta à ses lèvres dans l'intention de boire tout son contenu d'un trait.

Sauf qu'il ne put jamais terminer la potion.

À peine en avait-il bu une gorgée que ses entrailles se tordirent et qu'il eut l'impression que son oesophage avait été brulé vif. Il tomba à genoux. La respiration haletante, il toussa, crachota, et sa vision s'obscurcit. Mais tandis qu'il s'épuisait à vomir le contenu de son estomac, la part rationnelle de son esprit reprit le dessus. _Tu aurais dû le savoir. _Il se rendit à peine compte que ses parents s'étaient précipités à ses côtés, des paroles paniquées s'échappant de leurs lèvres, et que l'homme s'en était allé dès la première seconde. _C'était bien trop beau._ Se recroquevillant sur lui pour éviter de voir la pièce qui semblait maintenant tourner tout autour de lui comme un manège vertigineux, il remarqua le sang qui tachait le sol et eut soudainement conscience du liquide visqueux qui souillait ses lèvres. Lâchant un dernier cri rauque, il s'effondra.

_Ça n'a pas marché._

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

\- Oui, maman.

Espérance se mordit la lèvre, incertaine et inquiète, et se tourna vers son mari. Tous deux étaient pâles et épuisés, s'étant relayés pour rester au chevet de leur fils nuit et jour depuis presque une semaine.

\- Il a de la potion de Régénération Sanguine dans son sac, dit Lyall, il devrait s'en sortir. Tu n'oublieras pas, d'accord Remus ? Une gorgée toutes les six heures.

Remus acquiesça immédiatement. Il ne voulait surtout pas causer d'avantage de tourment à son père.

\- Et surtout, Remus, reprit Lyall d'un air grave, au _moindre_ soucis, tu n'hésites pas à me contacter, d'accord ? Je suis certain que Mrs Potter ou ton ami James pourront te prêter un hibou.

\- Oui papa, c'est promis. Je peux y aller, maintenant ? James a dit que je devais y être pour 14h et... il est déjà 17h00.

Son père soupira, se passant une main sur le visage, mais acquiesça. La tension qui émanait de son corps était palpable, et Remus s'en voulait terriblement d'en être la raison. Durant les longues heures où il avait veillé sur son fils, pâle et affaibli d'une transformation qui avait failli le tuer, très peu de mots avaient été échangés. L'homme restait simplement assis à son chevet, les avants-bras posés sur ses genoux, son regard éteint ne croisant que très rarement celui de son fils. Toutes les quelques heures, il changeait ses bandages, lui demandant parfois s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, de l'eau peut-être ? Remus n'avait pas su quoi dire, ni penser. Tout était retombé sur lui comme une pierre – le remède était un faux, le loup avait terriblement mal réagi au poison, _il était toujours un loup-garou._ Il n'avait pas cherché à croiser le regard de son père, se contentant de fixer le plafond en silence, attendant que sa mère prenne enfin le relai et _parle_. Lorsque son père s'en allait enfin, Remus ne pouvait que le regarder se trainer hors de la chambre, les épaules voutées, semblant porter un poids infini.

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses avants bras, essayant de ne pas tressaillir à la vue des griffures rosées se mêlant aux cicatrices anciennes. Voilà une chose qui inquiétait son père et qui expliquait ses réserves quant à son séjour chez James. Soupirant, le garçon baissa ses manches sur ses bras, recouvrant les blessures, résigné à passer deux semaines en manches longues et en pantalon.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, dit son père en lui montrant la cheminée d'un air las.

Remus prit son sac, magiquement agrandi pour que toutes ses affaires y rentrent, puis se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Au revoir maman, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il sentit sa mère lui caresser doucement les cheveux et lui chuchoter "Amuse-toi bien" avant de le laisser. Remus prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette de la jarre posée à côté de l'âtre puis regarda son père, qui ne faisait aucun mouvement pour l'accompagner.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Son père glissa un regard vers sa mère puis secoua silencieusement la tête.

\- Mais les Potter ont dit que tu pouvais, protesta doucement Remus. Ce n'est pas très poli de m'envoyer là-bas sans même venir se présenter. Et puis... je suis sûr que tu apprécierais James.

\- Je suis désolé, Remus, répondit son père en évitant son regard. Peut-être... peut-être une autre fois, mais pas aujourd'hui.

_Une autre fois ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il y en aura ? _

\- Profite bien de tes deux semaines, et... fais attention, d'accord ? Avec Sirius Black, je veux dire.

Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent. La méfiance de son père vis-à-vis de Sirius persistait encore et rien de ce qu'avait pu dire Remus à son sujet n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

\- Oui papa, mais ne t'en fais pas. Sirius n'est pas un monstre, il est très gentil.

Son père eut un rire sombre mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet et lui indiqua l'âtre.

\- Articule bien surtout, lui rappela-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de t'envoyer n'importe où.

Acquiesçant, Remus jeta la poudre et entra dans les flammes émeraudes.

\- Manoir Potter !

Il aperçut une dernière fois le visage anxieux de ses parents avant de tournoyer dans les méandres du réseau de cheminées, percevant vaguement d'autres foyers sans pour autant les distinguer nettement. Avec un choc, la cheminée l'expulsa finalement et il atterrit sur un tapis. Toussotant, il essaya de se remettre debout mais sa tête lui tournait trop fort et une plaie à sa côte recommença à le picoter. Fort heureusement, son calvaire ne fut pas long.

\- _Remuuuuuuuuus ! _

Une masse pleine d'énergie vint s'écraser sur Remus qui sentit des bras se resserrer autour de lui. Le visage qu'il vit lorsqu'il releva la tête lui fit presque oublier la douleur que l'impact contre sa poitrine venait de provoquer. James, le sourire éclatant et les lunettes de travers, le regardait avec des yeux rieurs.

\- C'est bon, James, on peut voir notre Lupin nous aussi ? demanda une voix amusée de derrière.

\- Sirius ! s'exclama Remus en penchant la tête pour le voir. Peter !

Se dégageant gentiment de James et se relevant tant bien que mal, Remus se précipita vers ses amis et les enlaça.

\- Content de te revoir, Remus !

\- Moi aussi, répondit le garçon, vous n'avez pas idée.

Sirius se retira de l'étreinte et regarda Remus d'un œil critique, les lèvres pincées.

\- Alors, ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Remus sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

\- J'ai toujours l'air fatigué, Sirius, répondit-il néanmoins d'un ton qu'il voulait léger. Et disons qu'avoir James me sauter dessus à la première occasion n'arrange rien...

\- Hé ! s'indigna James. Va pas insinuer que je suis lourd !

\- Lourd ? s'esclaffa Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Ça risque pas. T'as pas un gramme de muscle sur toi, t'es un petit binoclard tout maigrichon.

\- _Maigrichon ?_ répéta James en se montrant du doigt. Moi ? On verra bien si je suis si maigrichon que ça, quand j'intégrerai l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

\- Et le revoilà parti..., marmonna Peter en secouant la tête.

James lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Mais sincèrement, tu vas bien Remus ? demanda-t-il en ignorant l'exclamation indignée de Peter.

\- Mais oui, répondit Remus, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son mal de tête le tuait et que sa plaie à l'épaule commençait à le brûler. Je suis sûr que le bon air me –

Mais quelqu'un venait de passer sa tête par la porte du petit boudoir où ils étaient. Une vieille femme, les traits ridés mais délicats et les cheveux gris relevés en demie-queue les regardait en souriant.

\- Remus, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Tu peux poser ton sac, tu sais. Je suis Mrs Potter, mais appelle moi Samantha, je t'en prie.

Mrs Potter ? C'était elle ? Mais elle était... _vieille_, pensa naïvement Remus en ayant immédiatement honte de son jugement. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait jamais imaginé que la mère de James, si jeune et plein d'énergie, puisse être si âgée.

\- Re-bonjour, Sam ! la salua Sirius avec un sourire insolent.

La vieille sorcière leva les yeux au plafond mais lui adressa un sourire.

\- Sirius. Tout va bien ? Tu t'es bien installé ?

\- Parfaitement, merci ! répondit-il en se penchant en avant pour lui faire un baise-main.

Mrs Potter eut un léger rire puis adressa un clin d'oeil à Remus et Peter.

\- Charmant jeune homme, votre ami.

\- Charmant crétin, tu veux dire, rectifia James en faisant semblant de bouder. Vous allez voir, dans quelques jours ma propre mère ne saura même pas qui je suis !

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, James, le sermonna gentiment sa mère. Sinon tes amis vont se demander où diable ils ont atterri. Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus, James va te faire un tour du Manoir et te montrer ta chambre. Même si je pense que vous ne prendrez pas la peine de dormir dans des chambres séparées...?

\- On verra bien, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Mrs Potter fit quelques pas en direction de la porte puis se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tes parents n'ont pas voulu venir ? demanda-t-elle à Remus. La mère de Peter est restée prendre le thé, c'est une femme très sympathique.

Remus baissa les yeux, embarrassé et mortifié par le refus de son père de l'accompagner, et sentit les regards appuyés de ses amis sur lui bien qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison.

\- Et bien..., commença-t-il nerveusement en essayant de ne pas tripoter ses doigts. Ma mère est Moldue, et elle et la Cheminette ne font pas très bon ménage. Quant à mon père... Il... Il avait du travail, inventa-t-il. Il est désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de Mrs Potter, ignorant délibérément celui de ses amis.

\- Ça ne fait rien, une prochaine fois ! En attendant, dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils, je ne veux pas que tu épuises Remus dès la première journée. Le pauvre garçon m'a l'air assez mal en point comme ça. Alors pas de Quidditch, ni de courses-poursuites autour du salon, ni de concours de saut en longueur ou que sais-je, d'accord ? Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas un bon petit jeu d'échec ? Vous pourriez faire un tournoi.

Ignorant les marmonnements blasés de James qui promettait que _bien sûr,_ ils feraient un bon petit jeu d'échecs, Remus regarda Mrs Potter quitter la pièce. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle l'ait trouvé "mal en point", mais il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait vu juste – avec la semaine qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de faire des cabrioles dès le premier jour.

\- Bon, dit James en tapant dans ses mains, on y va ? Je vais te faire visiter.

Voyant que Remus acquiesçait et se baissait pour ramasser son sac, James l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- GOOOOOOOOOFY ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

\- _Par Merlin, James, il n'est pas sourd !_ entendirent-ils Mrs Potter crier d'une autre pièce.

Mais à peine avait-elle terminé son sermon qu'un vieil Elfe de Maison s'était matérialisé devant eux. Remus fit un bond de surprise.

\- Oui, il va falloir t'y habituer, il y en a quelques uns dans la maison, dit James en désignant le sac de Remus à l'Elfe. Mais n'y prête pas attention. Dépose ça dans ma chambre, Goofy, ok ? dit-il en s'adressant à l'Elfe.

Ce dernier s'inclina, murmura un "oui, Maitre", puis disparut avec un _crac!_

\- Par ici, dit James en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre.

Jusque maintenant, Remus n'avait pas prêté attention à ses alentours, ni même à la pièce où il avait atterri. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le boudoir et débouchaient dans le hall, Remus ne pouvait qu'admirer ce qui était sans aucun doute la plus belle maison dans laquelle il ait mis les pieds.

Le manoir était splendide. Richement décoré, mais avec une finesse qui témoignait de la touche personnalisée de Mrs Potter, l'endroit ne manquait pas de prestance. De nombreux tableaux représentant les ancêtres de James décoraient les murs, et les meubles, probablement présents depuis des générations, étaient d'un bois sombre et de qualité. Mais ce qui coupa le souffle de Remus, c'était le somptueux escalier de marbre de l'entrée, qui menait vers l'étage supérieur. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil escalier, et il se mit involontairement à le comparer au miteux escalier de bois de sa maison.

\- Pas mal, hein ? demanda James avec un clin d'œil, fier de son effet.

\- Pas mal, en effet...

\- Et tu n'as pas vu le reste ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius. En fait, ici, tu fais grosso-modo la même tête à chaque fois que t'entres dans une pièce, continua-t-il avec l'air d'être un fin connaisseur du manoir alors que, tout comme Remus et Peter, il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il venait.

Ce qui fit penser à Remus...

\- Dis, Sirius... Comment t'as fait pour venir ici ? Je veux dire... tes parents t'ont autorisé ?

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit légèrement, mais il tâcha de le dissimuler avec un sourire.

\- Oh, oui. Ma mère a pété un câble, bien-sûr, mais mon père est intervenu et a dit que c'était important que j'ai des liens avec toutes les familles influentes et blablabla... Je vais en baver pendant le reste des vacances, mais au moins je suis là maintenant.

\- En baver ?

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant, répondit Sirius avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Des leçons pour devenir un bon petit Sang-Pur, j'en ai déjà vu. C'est pas ça qui va me faire ressembler à mes parents, pas vrai ? Bon, on va voir Papa Potter maintenant ?

Le changement hâtif de sujet intrigua Remus qui eut l'impression que les choses étaient bien plus complexes que ça et que Sirius ne leur disait pas tout. _Mais qui es-tu pour parler, Remus ?_

\- Il est dans le petit salon, indiqua James. Mais on y reste pas des heures, ok ? Juste un petit coucou.

Passant à côté de l'escalier, il entrèrent dans un petit salon très chaleureux où trônait un gigantesque portrait d'un vieil homme au chapeau jaune criard dont les yeux n'étaient qu'entrouverts.

\- Henry Potter, chef du Mangenmagot de 1913 à 1921, dit une voix amusée qui provenait de leur droite.

Les garçons se retournèrent et virent le père de James, un journal dans les mains, qui venait de se lever de son fauteuil pour les saluer. Il était grand, étonnamment athlétique pour son âge, et avait une abondance de cheveux blancs sur la tête.

\- Et moi je suis Julius Potter, ancien Auror malheureusement retraité, dit-il en s'approchant pour serrer la main de Remus.

\- Euh... Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il sommairement en acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Lupin..., répéta lentement Mr Potter d'un air songeur.

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. _Oh non oh non oh non... Il a dû connaitre mon père, je suis foutu, je suis foutu..._

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, enchaina le vieil homme sans en ajouter d'avantage. James nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il dit que tu es la voix de raison du petit groupe de terreur... Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Soulagé que Mr Potter ne le questionne pas d'avantage sur son nom, Remus répondit:

\- J'essaye de l'être en tout cas, monsieur.

\- C'est bien, dit Mr Potter en lui tapotant l'épaule. Peut-être que tu réussiras à dissuader mon fils de faire exploser l'école avant sa Septième Année...

Il rigola en voyant l'expression indignée de James puis se tourna vers Sirius et Peter.

\- Vous vous installez bien, les garçons ?

\- Oui, merci, répondit poliment Peter en même temps que Sirius s'exclamait "Oui cap'tain !"

\- Alors c'est parfait. Samantha et moi sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous. Même si ça signifie trois fois plus de chances de voir la maison tomber en ruines...

James leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête comme si son père disait quelque chose d'absurde.

\- Tu nous vexes, vraiment. Bon, c'est pas tout papa, mais faut qu'on y aille ! Je dois encore montrer le deuxième étage à Remus.

\- Alors allez-y, dit Mr Potter en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil et en ouvrant le journal.

Sans se faire prier, James détala en direction des escaliers, enjoignant les autres à le suivre. Ils montèrent les marches tout en discutant gaiment du planning de leurs activités, qui incluait entre autres Quidditch, courses-poursuites autour du salon, et concours de saut en longueur – en somme, tout ce que leur avait formellement déconseillé Mrs Potter de faire en ce premier jour.

\- T'en dis quoi Remus ?

Le garçon, qui était resté silencieux jusque là et avait serré les dents en gravissant péniblement les marches de l'escalier, hésita un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas... Ça a l'air sympathique comme programme, mais... Peut-être qu'on devrait écouter ta mère et y aller mollo le premier jour ?

\- Oh, t'es pas fun, Remus..., le réprimanda timidement Peter.

James et Sirius, dans le même temps, ne firent pas de commentaires et échangèrent un long regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Remus. Aussitôt, il se mit à paniquer. Qu'avait-il dit de suspect ? Pourquoi cet étrange regard ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se taire et accepter en silence toutes les activités qui lui étaient proposées ? Au moins, il paraîtrait moins suspect...

\- Mais sinon, commença Remus en essayant désespérément de se rattraper, je peux aussi –

\- C'est pas grave, Remus, le coupa gentiment James. On comprend, tu sais.

\- Que – Quoi ?

\- T'es pas obligé de te forcer à faire quoique ce soit si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, clarifia Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On ne rira pas, on te le promet.

Inconsciemment, Remus posa une main sur ses côtes. Il vit Peter qui, après avoir à son tour échangé un regard avec James et Sirius, l'observait gravement.

\- Quoi ? répéta Remus en sentant son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Mais non pas du tout, je suis tout à fait capable de – je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que...?

Sirius secoua la tête et regarda à droite et à gauche avant de répondre.

\- Pas ici. Si on pouvait aller dans ta chambre, James...?

Son ami hocha fermement la tête et les guida vers sa chambre, la deuxième porte. L'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait Remus ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'apprécier la décoration très Gryffondoresque de la chambre de son ami, et il s'assit machinalement sur le lit que lui indiqua James.

\- Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Remus, annonça gravement Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour. Sincèrement, on était un peu bêtes. On aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais on ne savait pas si... si ce serait une bonne chose vis-à-vis de toi et honnêtement, on était un peu dépassés par la situation. Mais maintenant que c'est les vacances et que tu es ici...

\- On s'est dit que c'était le bon moment, acheva Peter.

\- D-De quoi ? balbutia Remus, la terreur le saisissant.

_Je suis fini je suis fini je suis fini je suis fini..._

\- Et tu nous connais, on n'est pas les rois du tact, poursuivit James avec un sourire auto-dérisoire. Et Sirius tout particulièrement. On ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et te parler de toutes ces activités alors que... Enfin, on aurait dû comprendre que tu... que tu ne te sentais pas très bien. Je veux dire... Ça fait une semaine que tu es chez toi, et tu es arrivé en retard, et avec ton père qui... Enfin, _bien-sûr_ que ton père ne t'as pas accompagné !

\- Mon père ? souffla Remus en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Ce qu'on essaye de te dire, intervint Sirius d'un ton apaisant, c'est qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- _M-Mais de quoi ?_ s'écria désespérément Remus.

\- De la situation chez toi.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain devrait vraiment être centré autour des vacances des garçons et j'ai hâte de le poster :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre et à la prochaine !**_


End file.
